Total Drama Pokemon Redemption
by starstruck17
Summary: Join as the 37 contestants compete for 10 million dollars, and Chris will also be competing along with Chef and Blainely. Team Sinnoh will now take part in their first Pokémon Gym Battle in Oreburgh City.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

Somewhere in a high security prison, there was a man coming in wearing a trenchcoat and hat coming into the prison. The guards didn't recognize who he was. They probably think he was just a visitor.

"Excuse me, who are you," the guard asked.

"I've come to bail a prisoner out," the man answered.

The man took out three briefcases full of cash. All of them contained up to one to two million dollars, and that drew the guards attention.

"Who is it that you want us to release," the guard asked.

"A mister Chris McClean," the man answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is serving a 30 year sentence for endangering the enviroment. He has no bail, and he isn't facing parole for at least another 15 years," the guard explained.

"I knew you would say no, that is why if I give you this money, you will release him into my custody. I need him for a special project," the man explained.

They went into the parole hearing room where the mystery man stood there waiting for the meeting to take place. Chris then finally arrived with his hair messed up, and a long beard. He was wearing a orange jumpsuit.

"So, your the guy I heard is trying to bust me out," Chris asked the man.

"I'm not breaking you out, you're going back in here after I finish a special project where I'm going to need your help," the man explained.

The meeting took place, and the warden granted Chris his parole as long he was under supervision by the mystery man.

They left the prison in the man's green jeep. Chris was wondering who the guy was, but he refused to ask any questions as they were in the car. Soon they arrived at a giant brown mansion, and got out of the car.

"Okay, so what is this project were going to do? And who are you," Chris asked.

"I'll introduce myself as soon as everyone gets here," the man answered.

"Who else is coming," Chris asked.

"A whole bunch of people that you may have known in the past," the man answered.

Then a black limo pulled up in front of the house. Coming out was a man with black skin and an angry face. He wore a chef's hat along with his cooking clothes, and it was Chef Hatchet coming out.

"Chef," Chris questioned.

"Chris, what are you doing here? I thought you had 30 more years of your existance being gone," Chef said.

"Apparently, this mystery man pulled me out for something," Chris answered.

"Oh, he let you out so you can watch me get an early Gemmy for my new cooking show, Drop The Hatchet starring Chef Hatchet," Chef said.

"What, is this why I'm here," Chris whined.

"Wait a moment, we have more people coming," the man said.

"What," Chris and Chef said in shock.

Another black limo pulled up, and this time it was a blonde woman wearing a red dress, and had on lots of jewelery. She was shocked when she saw Chris and Chef. That woman was Blaineley

"No, why is she here," Chris said in anger.

"Nice to see you boys, are you ready for see me get my early Gemmy for most outstanding TV host," Blaineley told the men.

"What, I was getting a Gemmy for my new show," Chef argued.

"Seriously, why are they here," Chris asked.

"It won't just be them, we got more people coming," the man said, "look, here comes another limousine."

The black limousine pulled up, and coming out was a fat blonde boy with a canadian leaf on the front of his shirt. That boy was clearly Owen.

"Yo Chris, what a surprise to see you here," Owen shouted as he walked up to Chris, "anyway, I'm here for the world hot dog eating contest."

"Hot dog eating contest," Chris said feeling confused.

"What, I thought this was a music showcase," said Trent who also arrived from a black limo.

"You're here too Trent," Owen asked.

"Of course I am dude, its been awhile," Trent said high fiving Owen.

"And speaking of awhile, an old friend of yours is here," Chris said pointing to the other black limo.

Coming out was the goth girl Gwen who was surprised to see Trent, happy to see Owen, and angry to see Chris.

"Alright, I'm here for an art convention. You mister just ruined it," Gwen said screaming at Chris.

"Actually, I didn't know you were going to be here," Chris said.

Gwen stormed on over to where Trent us, and felt kind of awkward being near her ex-boyfriend. They were feeling kind of awkward with each other.

"It's been awhile," Gwen said.

"Yeah, reunion is over," Trent grunted seeing Duncan coming by.

"I can't believe I"m being called to join this gang. Should've I worn a turtleneck," Duncan asked himself.

"There's supposed to be a music showcase here," Trent yelled.

"I thought it was an art convention," Gwen said.

"No, I was invited to join this secret agent club," Duncan said, "they saw my nasty criminal skills which would make me perfect."

"So there is no weight lifting competition," a mean girl groaned.

It was Eva who looked angry as usual, and then all of them were pretty frightened to see the girl.

"Hey weirdo, I don't think there is a weight lifting competition here," Gwen told Eva.

"Yes there is, now back off," Eva said shoving everyone out of the way.

The mystery man stopped Eva in her tracks. She wasn't allowed to go inside the mansion just yet.

"Everyone isn't here just yet, so just stay here and wait," the man told Eva.

Another black limousine came out, and it was Lightning wearing a black suit and tie. It looked like he was dressed for a special occasion.

"Lightning," Chris questioned.

"That's right, I'm here for the NFL Draft. Lightning will be picked No.1, Sha-bam," Lightning exclaimed.

"There's no football draft here, its for the staying place for the iron woman competition," shouted Jo who showed up.

"Why is that guy here," Lightning asked.

"I'm not a dude," Jo screamed.

"Who else is coming," Chris pouted.

"Yeah, and what's really going on here. I'm starting to think I didn't really win an early Gemmy," Blaineley said raising her fist.

"Relax, everyone will be here soon," the man told the others.

Another limo comes forward, and coming out wasa girl in pink. It was Dakota who returned to her normal state, and she brought her paparazzi with her.

"Dakota, what are you doing here," Chris asked.

"And how did you return to normal," Chef asked.

"My daddy took me to a medical lab where the scientists were able to restore me to my sweet adorable self, and I was called that I was going to get a spin-off reality series after all," Dakota explained.

"Reality series," Blaineley questioned.

"Yeah," Dakota answered.

"I'm starting to realize something," Duncan said.

"What's that Duncan," Gwen asked.

"It looks like everyone from Total Drama including Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are coming for some sort of occasion," Duncan suggested.

"You might be right, look here comes Katie and Sadie," Trent said pointing to Katie and Sadie.

"The best friends convention is going to be the best thing that has, what are all of you doing here," Katie asked in confusion.

"Yeah, are you here for the best friends convention too," Saide asked.

Another black limo pulled up, and this time it was Heather who was wearing sunglasses looking like a rich mean girl.

"What are you losers doing here, can't you see this man is going to give me five million dollars for no reason," Heather said pointing to the mystery man.

"Step aside, Vito invited me for a romantic weekend alone," Anne Maria said as she arrived on the scene as well.

"Anne Marie, that is Mike and his Multiple Personality Disorder. Mike is coming for a romantic weekend with me," Zoey said who also arrived.

"I thought this was going to be an early honeymoon for me and Geoff," said Bridgette said after overhearing the two girls.

"What," Anne Marie said.

"Yeah, Geoff gave me this invite to come here for a romantic getaway," Bridgette explained.

As they were all bickering, another boy was poping out of another limo. It was a handsome latino boy who approached the girls, but disgusted Bridgette and Heather. It was Alejandro who showed up looking like himself again.

"Great, Chris is here, and now your here. My perfect money rewarding is ruined," Heather screamed.

"But sweetie pie, I thought you were dragging me here for a romantic holiday," Alejandro said.

"I'm not your sweetie pie," Heather grunted.

"And I didn't know your parents named you after a Lady Gaga song," Anne Marie said chuckling.

"Don't mention that," Alejandro said.

Then another black limousine pulled up, and coming out a boy with red hair, freckles, and glasses. It was none other than Harold.

"Is this where the Sci-Fi convention is seriously taking place? And why are all of you here," Harold asked.

"I don't know Harold, lets just wait for everyone," Gwen said.

"We'll I'm here," said Cody who showed up using his charm, "I still can't believe you set up this weekend getaway."

"Cody, there is no weekend getaway because were not alone, and your stalker girlfriend has just arrived," Gwen said pointing to Sierra getting out a black limo.

"NOOOO," Cody screamed,

"Cody, your note told me you were going to be here," Sierra said.

"Sierra, I didn't leave you a note, and if I did I would lie about where I was," Cody said freaking out for his life.

Sierra just picked him up and hugged him really hard. Then another black limo was coming forward, and it was Leshawna.

"Hey there everyone, can't wait for the annual dance party," Leshawna said as she brought her luggage with her.

"Um, I don't think there is going to be a party," Cody said.

"Ahhh, my buddy has arrived," Owen squealed as Noah came out of the limo.

Owen ran up to Noah and gave him a huge hug. Noah was gasping for breath trying to break free of Owen's grip.

"Owen, let me go," Noah gasped.

Owen let Noah go, and he then rubbed off all of the dust that was on him.

"So why are you here Noah," Owen asked.

"Chess tournament, what brings you here," Noah questioned.

"I thought there was going to be a hot dog eating contest," Owen said.

"They probably canceled it because they heard you were entering," Noah sarcasticly said.

Another black limo was pulling up, and coming out was a red haired boy with freckles wearing a white tank top. It was Scott who recovered from his shark bite wounds.

"Hello world, lets get ready for some bear hunting," Scott said raising his fist until another limo pulled up with Izzy coming out.

"Bear hunting, I heard deer hunting when I got my invite," Izzy said showing her invite.

Another limo came up, and it was Dawn who was coming out looking angry.

"Bear hunting, deer hunting, I thought this was a rally to save the forest," Dawn said in shock, "and who let you out of bars!"

"This guy here, and I don't know why," Chris told Dawn.

Another limousine was coming up, and this time it was B who was coming out giving a thumbs up. He walked over to Dawn, and glared at Scott.

"Let me guess, mime school," Scott said in a joking way.

B glared, and then DJ came out from another limousine.

"DJ, why is this marshmellow here," Chef questioned.

"Chef, I'm here for a rally to protect all living creatures from any harm. I can't afford to let another animal get hurt," DJ explained.

"What a waste of time," Chef said.

"Look, another limo is coming this way," Izzy said checking out the next limo.

The black limo pulled up, and coming out was none other than Justin. He came out looking handsome as ever, and his looks charmed Heather a lot more than Alejandro's looks.

"Now that's a guy I want to enjoy myself with," Heather said pointing to Justin.

"Really," Alejandro questioned.

"Step aside, I'm here for a model shoot," Justin said.

"I thought this was where the tryouts for the canadian olympic basketball team were taking place," said Tyler who also arrived on the scene.

"No way, and you wouldn't make the team anyway," Noah yelled out.

"I got skills, watch me dribble," Tyler said holding his basketball.

Tyler tried to dribble, but the ball bounced right at his face. Everyone just laughed at his face after his dribble fail.

"Don't worry Tyler, look who's here," Alejandro said pointing to Lindsay who just stepped out of the limousine.

Tyler was pretty thirlled to see that Lindsay came. He ran up to Lindsay and gave her a hug pretty hard. His hugs did seem hard as Lindsay's hugs.

"Thomas, what are you doing here," Lindsay asked.

"It's Tyler, and I don't anymore. I thought I was here for basketball tryouts," Tyler told his girlfriend.

"Well, I was here for a sale on high heel shoes. I want all of the pretty ones," Lindsay happily said.

"Never can have enough shoes," Tyler asked.

"Nope," Lindsay answered.

Another limousine was pulling up, and this time the person that was coming out was a fat red hair boy with freckles. That boy was none other than Sam.

"Sam, SAM," Dakota exclaimed as she saw Sam.

"Sweet mother of Game Boy, my weekend just got better," Sam happily said.

Sam opened his arms and gave Dakota a huge hug. She was surprised to see Sam, just as Sam was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here Sam," Dakota asked.

"VIDEO GAME TOURNAMENT," Sam screamed.

"Oh, are you sure there's going to be a video game tournament here," Dakota asked herself, "I was here because I was getting my own show."

"Is it called Level 33 hot girl," Sam asked.

Another limousine was coming forward, and coming out was none other than Bridgette's boyfriend Geoff. Bridgette was so happy to see that Geoff came.

"Geoff," Bridgette happily squealed.

"Bridgette," Geoff exclaimed.

The two got together, but agreed to not start making out. They were pretty happy to see each other.

"I thought we were going to be alone for this weekend date," Bridgette said.

"That's what I thought you said, and what is that blonde witch doing here," Geoff questioned.

Geoff noticed Blaineley right by him. He was pretty angry about seeing her in his sights.

"Calm down Geoff, I'm just here for my Gemmy," Blaineley said.

"Gemmy, for what," Geoff asked.

They were interupted as another limo was coming up, and coming out was a geeky girl with a ponytail. It was the geeky girl Beth.

"Beth," Heather questioned.

"Hi everyone, except Heather," Beth said with a smart attitude to Heather, "isn't it great that I'm having an early birthday party here for some reason. I was so shocked that you guys came."

"I missed you Bertha," Lindsay squealed.

"Lindsay," Beth squealed running up towards Lindsay, "and its Beth."

"Oops," Lindsay replied.

"There should be only six more people showing up, and then we can get started," said the mystery man.

"Who else could be coming," DJ asked.

The next limousine came out, and it was Zoey's boyfriend Mike. Mike was pretty happy to be with everyone, and more happy to see Zoey.

"Zoey," Mike happily called out.

"Mike," Zoey said.

The two got together and held hands together, and then looked at each other in the eyes.

"Tell me you set this romantic weekend up with me and not Anne Marie," Zoey said.

"Romantic weekend, no I'm here because they found a cure for my MPD," Mike explained, "and they want me to be the first one to test it."

"Cure for MPD, you mean your multiple personality disorder," Zoey questioned.

"Yeah," Mike answered.

"HELLO BUBBLE BOY UNION," Cameron shouted as he got out of the limo.

"Cameron," Mike and Zoey happily said seeing Cameron.

"Mike, Zoey, what a surprise to see you here," Cameron said greeting Mike and Zoey.

Another limousine was pulling up, and the next person coming out wearing his traditional black army boots. It was the young cadet boy Brick.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for military training," Brick shouted giving a salute.

"Look who came, bricks for brain has arrived," Jo said mocking Brick.

"Well, hey there Jo," Brick said greeting Jo, "your here for military training as well?"

"What no, I've come for the iron woman competition," Jo answered.

Another black limousine was coming forward, and coming out was a mocha skin girl. She got out looking happy, but when she saw Duncan and Gwen together, she just lost it.

"WHAT KIND OF LIARS ARE YOU," Courtney screamed.

The screaming caught Gwen and Duncan's attention.

"Gwen, Duncan, party's over," Trent told the two.

"We know, why is she here," Gwen asked.

"Why is she here," Duncan asked.

"Why is she here," Chris questioned.

"I only came because I thought this was Gwen's funeral," Courtney explained, "I was going to spit in her grave and then dance on it!"

"Would've been better if this was your funeral," Heather said giving out a smirk, "cause I would have a special television event party for your death."

"Shut up Heather," Courtney pouted, "I'll kill Gwen one of these days, and Duncan will be next!"

"No death threats Courtney," Chef told Courtney.

"Your not the boss of me," Courtney yelled.

Another limo pulled up, and this time it was Staci. When she got out, the limo just dashed off for its life.

"Not blabber mouth again," Scott grunted.

"I came because there was a group of people who wanted to hear about my relatives, and you guys happened to be it," Staci said.

"NOOOOOOOO," they all screamed.

"Did you know that roads were invented by my great great great great great great great uncle, and before that we traveled on grass," Staci blabbed.

"Look, the last limo is coming forward," the man said pointing to the black limousine.

Coming out was a boy with a blue hat with brown hair underneath. It was Ezekiel who returned to his normal form somehow.

"What, why is he here," Harold questioned.

"I was here because I could get lots of gold by doing something eh," Ezekiel answered.

"That gross boy better stay away from me," Anne Marie said pulling out more hairspray while spraying her hair.

All forty people have finally arrived, and the mystery man gathered them all in a group. They still had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, I'm glad your all here. You're all wondering why you came here, well I lied to all of you. Those notes we gave you were just to lure you here, because if I told you what we were really doing, then you wouldn't show up," the man explained.

"So are you saying there is no gang to join," Duncan questioned.

"No art convention," Gwen moaned.

"No five million dollars," Heather said.

"No shoe sale," Lindsay said weeping.

"NO SPIN OFF REALITY SHOW," Dakota cried.

"No Gemmys," Chef and Blaineley said at the same time.

"No cure for MPD," Mike asked.

"Nope, they were all just to bring you here. Now before we continue, its time to make the introductions," the man said as four people came out of the mansion

One of them was a man who had short brown hair and brown eyes while wearing glasses. He wore a white lab coat with a green shirt underneath, brown pants, and brown loafers.

"This man here, his name is Professer Elm," the man said introducing them to Professer Elm.

The second one was also a man with brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a small beard. He wore a white lab coat with a blue shirt underneath, green cargo shorts, and brown sandals.

"And this is Professer Birch," the man said introducing them to Professer Birch.

The third one was a man with white hair going to the back, brown eyes, and a white mustace. He wore a brown trenchcoat, a blue sweatervest with a brown tie, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Say hello to Professer Rowan," the man said introducing them to Professer Rowan.

The fourth and final person to come out was a woman with big brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white lab coat with a white undershirt, a green skirt, white sneakers, and red earrings.

"And finally, this lovely woman is Professer Juniper," the man said introducing them to Professer Juniper.

"And who are you supposed to be," Chris asked.

"Me, I am the greatest Pokemon professer around, Professer Oak," Professer Oak said introducing himself while taking off his trenchcoat and hat revealing his white lab coat with a red shirt underneath.

"Pokemon professers," Jo questioned.

"That's right, all forty of you are contestants on...TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON REDEMPTION," Oak announced introducing them to the show.

**That concludes the introductions. Stayed tuned as all of the characters get their Pokemon and find out which teams they will be on.**


	2. Pokemon, Teams, And Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

Everyone followed Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Juniper into the big mansion. They came in so that the five professers can explain the rules of the game.

"We have been watching all of you on TV, and when we heard Chris got arrested, we decided to bring another season of this reality show," Oak explained.

"One problem, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE HOST," Chris stated.

"Actually Chris, when we spoke with the producers, they actually agreed to demote you to a contestant and let me be the host," Oak explained.

"So let me get this straight, Professer Oak is supposed to be like Chris and the other four professers are supposed to be like the co-host like Chef was," Gwen asked.

"Technically, were all same level hosts where we treat ourselves evenly," Rowan explained.

"Never got that respect," Chef said to Chris.

**Confessional-Heather:** "I don't believe it, Chris is going to be a dumpy contestant like what we were. Ahhh, I know who I'm voting out first."

"Now as for the rules of this game, you will all become Pokemon trainers. Each of you will recieve a Pokemon in just a moment," Elm explained.

"And you will use your Pokemon for challenges that we give you," Birch explained.

"And the last one standing will win ten million dollars," Rowan announced.

Everyone pretty much gasped in excitement. The grand prize was ten million dollars instead of the usual one million dollars.

"We can win ten million dollars," Courtney happily said.

"Not only that, we have a bonus one million dollar prize for whichever individual catches the most Pokemon," Juniper explained.

"Sweet, a game in my favor," Harold said raising his fist.

Ten million dollars was going out to the winner of the game, and one million dollars was going out to whoever caught the most Pokemon. They all came across a room with five doors.

"As you can see, we have five doors here," Oak explained showing the doors.

"My great great great great great great great cousin invented doors," Staci said.

"And I take it you invented annoying other people," Anne Marie said holding out her hairspray and got ready to spray at Staci.

"No I didn't," said Staci, "annoying people was invented by great great great great."

"Anyone have a brick I can throw," Eva asked in anger.

"There's a brick right here," Lindsay said pointing to Brick.

"Actually, my name is Brick. I'm not an actual brick," Brick explained to Lindsay.

"Will everyone be quiet," Oak yelled out.

All of them kept their mouths shut, and Oak continued to try and explain about the doors in their room.

"Anyway, we have five doors here. In this game, we will have five teams of eight. One team will go through a certain door. I will explain more about what's behind these doors later, right now we should get you all your Pokemon," Oak announced.

"Sweet, I want a Pokemon that loves to eat," Owen told the professers.

"It doesn't quite work that way, what were going to do is draw Pokeballs," Elm announced.

"Draw Pokeballs," Harold questioned, "so were going to get a Pokemon now?"

"Technically, ten of you will get your first Pokemon now. Professer Rowan will explain how this will work," said Birch, "professer."

"Thank you Professer Birch, you are going to each get a Pokeball. We have twenty blue Pokeballs for the boys, and twenty pink Pokeballs for the girls," Rowan explained showing the forty Pokeballs.

"But, there's twenty-two dudes here. We don't have enough girls," Lightning told Rowan.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I'M A GIRL," Jo screamed.

"Somebody shut that dude up," Lighting yelled out.

"Jo's a girl, but were on to something. There are only twenty-one boys and nineteen girls," Cameron pointed out.

"We know, and that's why Chef will be part of the girls," Juniper told Cameron.

"Just because I wore dresses for Chris's own amusement doesn't make me a girl," Chef screamed.

"Don't care, all boys except for Chef line up, and all girls along with Chef line up," Juniper announced.

The row of boys consisted of Alejandro, B, Brick, Cameron, Chris, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Trent, and Tyler.

The row of girls consisted of Anne Marie, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Chef, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Sierra, Staci, and Zoey.

Professer Elm was letting the boys draw out blue Pokeballs, and Professer Juniper was letting the girls and Chef draw pink Pokeballs. After they finished pulling out their Pokeballs, they were awaiting the moment of truth.

"Okay, five blue Pokeballs will have a Pokemon while five pink Pokeballs will have a Pokemon. The ones that don't have Pokemon will have a number ranging from one to fifteen. Hang on to that number if you get one, I'll explain about them in a little bit," Oak told everyone.

"I will give a little spolier, there are five different Pokemon in the blue Pokeballs, and the exact same five Pokemon will be in those pink Pokeballs," Rowan announced.

Everyone was holding a Pokeball ready to open them to see what was inside. They were waiting for the call to open the Pokeballs.

"Now everyone, open your Pokeballs," Oak announced as everybody opened up their Pokeballs.

**Boys:** Alejandro-**6**, B-**13**, Brick-**7**, Cameron-**10**, Chris-**Pikachu**, Cody-**8**, DJ-**Togepi**, Duncan-**Beldum**, Ezekiel-**15**, Geoff-**1**, Harold-**11**, Justin-**14**, Lightning-**2**, Mike-**Axew**, Noah-**5**, Owen-**3**, Sam-**Munchlax**, Scott-**4**, Trent-**12**, Tyler-**9**

**Girls(and Chef):** Anne Marie-**10**, Beth-**12**, Blaineley-**Pikachu**, Bridgette-**4**, Chef-**Togepi**, Courtney-**Axew**, Dakota-**6**, Dawn-**11**, Eva-**14**, Gwen-**15**, Heather-**8**, Izzy-**Beldum**, Jo-**1**, Katie-**9**, Leshawna-**13**, Lindsay-**5**, Sadie-**7**, Sierra-**2**, Staci-**Munchlax**, and Zoey-**3**

Chris and Blaineley got Pikachus who looked like a yellow mouse with red checks, long ears with black on the top, and a lightning bolt tail.

DJ and Chef got Togepis who had a vanilla colored skin with half a shell with decorations on it.

Duncan and Izzy bot got Beldum, and they were blue steel balls with a red eye in front, and a claw on back.

Sam and Staci both got a Munchlax who had a blue head with long blue ears on top and a big mouth, along with a big blue body with a little yellow up on top, along with arms and feet.

Mike and Courtney both got Axews, and they had greenish heads with redy eyes, tusks, and a fin on top. They also had green bodys with a tail on the back.

"Oh yeah, I got a Pikachu," Chris said rubbing Pikachu in their faces.

"Hey, I got a Pikachu as well," Blaineley said showing off her Pikachu.

"You got to be kidding," Chris said facepalming himself.

"I got a girly wimp Pokemon," Chef said looking at Togepi.

"What are you talking about Chef, it's so cute," said DJ showing his Togepi to Chef.

"I'm no fan of Pokemon, but I know this thing only knows take down," Duncan said feeling aggravated.

"What are you talking about, Beldums are fun," Izzy said adoring her Beldum.

"Sweet mother of Earthbound, I've been blessed with a Munchlax," Sam said hugging its Munchlax.

"Hey there Munchlax, you want to hear about my relatives," Staci asked.

"Hello there little Axew," Mike said looking at Axew.

"Perfect, I get something that looks tough," Courtney said looking at her Axew.

Juniper walked over to Mike, and saw his new Axew. Mike was wondering why one of the Pokemon professers was with mike.

"Mike, I'm glad you got this particular Axew," Juniper said.

"Why do you say that miss Juniper," Mike asked.

"Because this Axew has the exact same condition you have. It also has multiple personality disorder, but instead of becoming different people, it acts as a different Pokemon," Juniper explained.

"Oh really," Mike questioned.

Mike's Axew looked really friendly, and all he wanted to do was pet it. However Mike pet Axew the wrong way and it started to act like a Machoke.

"Machoke," Axew said looking tough.

"Huh," Mike said, "I might want to keep you inside the Pokeball for now."

After the Pokeball drawing, everyone gathered around to be reminded of the drawing outcome.

"Okay, now those who didn't get a Pokemon, and got a number instead will pick out a Pokemon. First, we got another piece of business to take care of," Rowan announced.

"What are we doing now," Eva asked.

"Were going to play rock, paper, scissors, and then we'll have everyone else pick their Pokemon," Birch told everyone.

"Why are we playing that dumb game," Anne Marie asked.

"Trust me, you'll know later in the game why this is important. It's sudden death against the person who has the same number or Pokemon as you," Elm said, "so everyone find the person with the same number and Pokemon."

Everyone got together to play rock, paper, scissors sudden death.

**Pikachu**-Chris VS Blaineley **Winner: Blaineley**

**Togepi**-DJ VS Chef **Winner: Chef**

**Beldum**-Duncan VS Izzy **Winner: Izzy**

**Munchlax**-Sam VS Staci **Winner: Sam**

**Axew**-Mike VS Courtney **Winner: Courtney**

**1**-Geoff VS Jo **Winner: Jo**

**2**-Lightning VS Sierra **Winner: Lightning**

**3**-Owen VS Zoey **Winner: Zoey**

**4**-Scott VS Bridgette **Winner: Scott**

**5**-Noah VS Lindsay **Winner: Noah**

**6**-Alejandro VS Dakota **Winner: Alejandro**

**7**-Brick VS Sadie **Winner: Brick**

**8**-Cody VS Heather **Winner: Heather**

**9**-Tyler VS Katie **Winner: Katie**

**10**-Cameron VS Anne Marie **Winner: Cameron**

**11**-Harold VS Dawn **Winner: Dawn**

**12**-Trent VS Beth **Winner: Trent**

**13**-B VS Leshawna **Winner: Leshawna**

**14**-Justin VS Eva **Winner: Eva**

**15**-Ezekiel VS Gwen **Winner: Gwen**

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time to pick your Pokemon," Oak announced.

"Okay, we have fifteen different Pokemon. First we'll show you the grass type Pokemon," Elm said showing the five Pokemon.

"We have Bulbasaur," said Elm showing a creature with a blue body and a giant green seed on its back.

"We also have Chikorita," said Elm showing a green creature with a leaf on its head.

"We also have Treecko," said Elm showing them a green gecko with yellow eyes, a red belly, and a big dark green tail.

"We also have Turtwig," said Elm showing off a green creature with a big mouth, a brown shell, and a small sapling on its head.

"And our last grass Pokemon here is Snivy," said Elm showing them a green snake with feet, red eyes, and a giant leaf for a tail.

"Now lets show you the fire type Pokemon," Birch said showing the other five Pokemon.

"There is Charmander," said Birch showing off an orange lizard with a flame on its tail.

"Next is Cyndaquil," said Birch showing them an anteater with a blue back with flames coming out.

"Then Torchic," said Birch showing off a orange chick with no arms and orange and yellow feathers on its head.

"Followed by Chimchar," said Birch showing everyone a red chimp with fire on the back of its tail.

"And the last fire Pokemon here is Tepig," said Birch showing a red and brown pig with a red ball on the end of its coily tail.

"And finally all five water Pokemon," Juniper said showing the last five Pokemon.

"First there is Squirtle," said Juniper showing them a blue turtle with a red shell and a big blue tail.

"Second is Totodile," said Juniper showing them to a small blue crocodile like creature with a big jaw.

"Third is Mudkip," said Juniper showing a small blue mudfish with orange cheeks, and a big blue fin.

"Fourth is Piplup," said Juniper showing a small blue penguin like creature.

"And last is Oshawott," said Juniper showing off a small sea otter with a white head, a blue body, and a scalchop on the front of its body.

"And those are all of the fifteen Pokemon you may choose from," Rowan said.

"We have two of each kind of Pokemon, one for a boy, and one for a girl," Oak explained.

"What are you waiting for, I want a Pokemon," Harold shouted.

"Yeah, the quicker we get this done, the quicker I can vote out Chris and win my ten million dollars," Heather yelled out.

"Okay, here is how were going to choose the Pokemon. The boys will go first, and those numbers you all got determines the order of who picks their Pokemon. One means you go first, and fifteen means you go last," Oak explained.

"YES," Geoff exclaimed holding his number.

"No way, Lightning wants to pick first," Lightning groaned.

"You'll all get your turn, but no guys can have the same Pokemon," Elm stated.

"Let the Pokemon picking begin, Geoff you got a number 1 so you get to pick first," Birch said to Geoff, "and you can pick anyone you want."

"Sweet," said Geoff.

Geoff walked up to the table looking at all fifteen possible choices. After looking, he makes a decision.

"Professer dudes, give me a Charmander," Geoff said.

"Okay, no other guys can choose Charmander now," Oak said.

"What, that means I'm going to get the leftover," Ezekiel pouted.

"That's right, now step aside. Lightning must choose his Pokemon next," Lightning said shoving Ezekiel to the side.

"Which Pokemon would you like, you can't have a Charmander because Geoff already has one," Juniper said.

"Lightning want a Pikachu," Lightning said.

"You can't have a Pikachu," said Juniper.

"Fine, then give me that green lizard thing," Lightning pouted.

"You mean Treecko, sure not a problem," said Juniper giving Lighting a Treecko.

"Come on baby, give me something sweet," Owen said raising his fist.

"Pick any of the thirteen Owen," Elm said introducing the Pokemon.

"I kind of want that green turtle thingy," Owen said pointing to Turtwig.

"In that case, here is your Turtwig," Elm said handing Owen the Turtwig.

"It's so cute like Noah, I'm going to call you Noah Jr.," said Owen hugging Turtwig as it was gasping for air.

After Owen walked away with his Pokemon, the schemer Scott went up to the professers to get his Pokemon. He sneered at all of the twelve Pokemon.

"I want the blue gator," Scott said looking at Totodile.

"Totodile it is," Rowan said handing Scott the Totodile, "Noah will you come up here."

Noah walked up to the table where all of the Pokemon were. Only eleven remained, and Noah had to choose carefully.

"If anything is catching my interest, its that red chimp. Give me Chimchar," Noah said.

Noah got himself a Chimchar, and then Alejandro walked up to the table where only ten Pokemon remain.

"I was going to take Chimchar, but bookworm beat me there. I will take the honors of taking Tepig," Alejandro said admiring the Tepig.

"Okay Alejandro, you will recieve Tepig," Oak said giving Alejandro Tepig.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty," Brick said giving a salute.

"This isn't the military Brick, now choose your starter Pokemon," Elm said showing Brick the starter Pokemon.

"This soldier already has a Pokemon in mind, give me Bulbasaur," Brick said.

Brick recieved Bulbasaur, and then he went back to the others and Cody got his chance to pick a Pokemon.

"I love that penguin creature, give me Piplup," Cody said as he got Piplup, "and I better hope Sierra doesn't ask for a Piplup too."

After Cody got his Piplup, Tyler made his way to the table to pick his starter Pokemon.

"I'm surprised nobody has chosen Squirtle yet, give me Squirtle," Tyler said asking for Squirtle.

"This Squirtle is now yours," said Birch.

Tyler got Squirtle, and there was only five Pokemon left. Cameron was pretty happy that he got to pick next. He approached the professer.

"I must say that you guys are the most brillant people around, so what do you do for research," Cameron asked.

"Were not here to talk, were here to give you kids Pokemon," Rowan stated.

"In that case, I want Oshawatt. It looks like an intelligent creature," said Cameron pointing to Oshawatt.

"Here you go Cameron, this Oshawatt is yours," said Elm giving Cameron his Oshawatt.

Cameron was pretty happy to be looking at his Oshawatt, and then it was Harold's turn to pick a Pokemon. He didn't like the fact that he was the eleventh one to pick.

"I can't believe I'm number eleven, but I will take Torchic," Harold said.

"You want that little bird with no arms," Duncan questioned, "that thing is pathetic."

"It will be useful as I go further, and beside it will learn other attacks unlike that Beldum of yours," Harold mocked.

"Lets see who has number twelve, that would be Trent," Oak announced.

Trent approached the table looking at the four remaining Pokemon. There was Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Mudkip, and Snivy for him to choose from.

"My option is clear, I will take Snivy," Trent told the professer.

"Here you go Trent," said Oak giving Trent the Snivy.

B then came up to the table looking at the remaining three Pokemon. All he just did was point out to Chikorita without a comment, as usual.

"I see B wants Chikorita," said Juniper, "okay, Chikorita is your starter."

"Hey professers, are you sure there is such a thing as mime Pokemon trainers," Scott said who then laughed.

When Dawn heard that comment, she just glared at Scott with disgust. There were only two Pokemon left. Whatever Pokemon Justin got, Ezekiel would be left with the last Pokemon.

"Remember this Justin, the Pokemon you don't choose will go to Ezekiel," Birch explained.

"Wow, which one of the two should I choose," Justin questioned until he gave a glamerous look to Cyndaquil, "I choose Cyndaquil."

"Great choice, Ezekiel is going to get Mudkip," Birch announced.

"But I don't want that stupid thing," Ezekiel pouted.

"Too bad, its the last Pokemon we got," Oak told Ezekiel.

Justin got his Cyndaquil, and Ezekiel ended up getting stuck with Mudkip. All of the boys got their first Pokemon, but they were only halfway done.

"Okay, now that all of the guys have their Pokemon, its now the girls turn. The rules of picking Pokemon are the same as the guys, first come, first serve," Oak explained.

"Now let us begin, Jo you got number 1 from your Pokeball so you get to pick first from any, I mean any of the fifteen possible starters," Elm told Jo.

"Easy, I heard Charmander becomes a powerful dragon like creature so I'll take Charmander," Jo said raising her fist.

"Charmander it is," said Elm giving Jo Charmander.

"Wow, I guess Charmander is the most popular Pokemon around," Noah said in a sarcastic tone.

"Next up is Sierra," Juniper stated.

"No, she didn't choose Piplup which means," Cody said in fear.

"PIPLUP," Sierrs screamed.

Juniper gave Sierra a Piplup after she possibly blew her eardrums out. Then she stood next to Cody with that stalker smile.

"Look Cody, we both have Piplups. I'm going to call my Piplup Cody 2," Sierra told Cody.

"Yeah, thats great," Cody said in embrassment.

"Next is Zoey," Oak announced.

Zoey walked over to the table to see all of the possible starters except Charmander and Piplup. She wasn't sure which one to get.

"I don't know, they're all so cute," Zoey said admiring all of the Pokemon, "I guess I'll take the cute Pokemon Cameron got."

"You want Oshawatt," Oak asked the red head with the flower on her head.

"You got it Mr. Oak," Zoey answered.

Zoey was given Oshawatt, and then Bridgette came to the table to get her Pokemon. She wasn't sure what Pokemon she wanted just yet.

"Why did you have to choose Charmander," Geoff questioned Jo, "I was hoping me and Bridgette could both have the same Pokemon."

"Beat it, I got first dibs and I could've picked whatever I wanted," Jo told Geoff shoving him.

"It's okay sweetie, I wanted a water Pokemon anyway," Bridgette told her boyfriend, "I'll take Squirtle."

"Wow, the water Pokemon are pretty popular for the girls today," Birch chuckled, "here you go Bridgette."

Bridgette got her Squirtle, and Lindsay happily skipped towards the table. She adored all of the Pokemon that she saw.

"They're so cute, I want all of them," Lindsay cheered.

"Lindsay, you can only have one," Rowan told the blonde.

"Only one, that's stupid," Lindsay groaned, "I'll take the cute blue thing with the green thing on its back."

"You want Bulbasaur," Rowan asked.

"What's a Bulbasaur," Lindsay asked in confusion.

"Just take it," Rowan said putting his hand over his face.

Lindsay got a Bulbasaur, and gave the Pokemon a big hug as she walked back to the others.

"This Bulbasaur is so cute, I'm going to call you Cutie," Lindsay said admiring Bulbasaur.

"Spell Bulbasaur," Jo responded smirking to Lindsay.

"That is super easy, B...can I have a hint," Lindsay said with a puzzled look on her face.

It was now Dakota's turn to pick a Pokemon. She just jumped right to the Pokemon that she wanted.

"Mudkip got picked last, and I don't want it to be picked last again. Give me Mudkip," Dakota told the professer.

"Here you go Dakota, this Mudkip is yours," said Elm as he gave Dakota her Mudkip.

Next it was Sadie, and the professers were just hoping that she doesn't pick Totodile, because after six trainers, four of the five water starters were picked.

"I guess I'll take Piplup," Sadie said.

"Piplup has been taken by Sierra," Birch reminded Sadie.

"Then Mudkip," Sadie responded.

"Why don't we just give you Turtwig," Birch said giving Sadie a Turtwig.

"Next up is Heather," Oak announced.

Heather walked up to the table, and took a look at all of the avalable Pokemon that were on the table. She immediately glared at Tepig.

"Here's a hint, NOT TEPIG," Heather exclaimed until she saw Chikorita, "but I'll take that Chikorita."

"Here's your Chikorita," Oak said giving Heather Chikorita.

Heather stormed up and stuck her tounge right out at Alejandro.

"What was that for," Alejandro asked.

"For me not choosing Tepig," Heather said in a mocking way.

Katie was now going to choose her Pokemon, and she didn't hesitate with her choice.

"TURTWIG," Katie exclaimed.

"You can't have Turtwig because Sadie has Turtwig," Rowan stated.

"But Sadie has a Turtwig, and I can't have one," Katie said feeling sad.

"We'll choose for you, you can have Cyndaquil," Rowan told Katie giving her Cyndaquil.

"I guess this is okay, but me and Sadie are supposed to share everything," Katie told Rowan.

"Too bad, she got Turtwig and only girl can have a Turtwig," Rowan explained.

Katie just walked back with her Cyndaquil, but she had a gloomy look after she got her Cyndaquil. She was upset because she didn't get a Turtwig like Sadie.

"Would Anne Marie please come forward," Birch announced as Anne Marie came up ready to get her Pokemon.

"Lets see here, I'll take that chick thing because like me, I'm a chick," Anne Marie said.

"Okay, here's your Torchic," said Birch.

"Thank you mister," Anne Marie said acting rude.

She took Torchic, and then Dawn made her way forward. There were only five Pokemon left, and she wanted to choose carefully.

"I want to have nothing in common with that traitor Scott," Dawn said sneering at Scott.

"Pick your Pokemon Dawn," Elm told Dawn.

"I'm seeing all five Pokemon, and this Pokemon's aura shows it wants to be friends," Dawn explained pointing to Snivy.

"You want Snivy," Elm asked.

"Yes please," Dawn answered.

Beth ran over to the table to see the four Pokemon remaining which were a Totodile, Treecko, Chimchar, and Tepig.

"Which Pokemon would you like Beth," Juniper asked.

"I want the little monkey Pokemon, I want Chimchar," Beth said jumping up and down pointing at Chimchar.

Beth got Chimchar, and Leshawna was looking at the remaining three Pokemon on the table. She got a choice between all three types of Pokemon.

"You know what, I'll have Tepig," Leshawna told the professer looking at Tepig.

"Okay Leshawna, you got Tepig," Rowan said giving Leshawna Tepig.

Eva stormed to the table, and looked pretty angry when there were only two Pokemon left. She grabbed Professer Oak by the shirt and growled at him.

"Why are there only two pathetic Pokemon, why did you give the good Pokemon away," Eva screamed.

"Because you got a fourteen, but whatever Pokemon you don't get will go to Gwen," Oak explained.

"You will all pay for taking the good Pokemon, give me the crocodile," Eva demanded.

"Okay, you'll recieve Totodile and Gwen will get Treecko," Oak announced.

Eva walked off with her Totodile and Gwen picked up Treecko. Now everyone finally has gotten their starter Pokemon.

All forty contestants got together after they got their starter Pokemon. The professers were ready to continue with the process of the game.

"Now that everyone has gotten a Pokemon, we're going to make the teams," Oak announced.

"I don't care what team I'm on, as long as they don't consist of either Heather or Courtney," Gwen said, "or Chris."

"Your teams kind of were actually made when you were getting your Pokemon," Elm stated.

"What," Bridgette exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding me, we made the teams already," Zoey asked.

"Yes you did, the team your on is based off of the Pokemon that you got. There are five teams of eight as we said, and now were going to form these teams," Birch told everyone.

"Now for team number one, its anyone who got a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Please step over to this door," Oak announced.

Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler all went to the first door. They formed the first team.

"Wait a minute, its bad enough that I'm being sunk to a contestant, but I have to be on a team with that woman," Chris questioned.

"The Pokemon you have determines your team," Oak said.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Things have been going bad for me for a while. First I get arrested, then Chef auctions all of my stuff, then I get bailed out only to learn that I have been brought down from a host to a contestant on MY SHOW, and now I have to be on a team with Blaineley! Can this get any worse?" Chris then get shocked by his Pikachu giving him a bad hair day. "MY HAIR!"

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "Now were getting somewhere, dragging Chris down to this lifestyle of the show has been the best thing. Next I'm going to break him!"

**Confessional-Tyler:** "Yes, I finally get to be on the same team as Lindsay. We were both on season one and three, but never got to play together. I finally get that opportunity."

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "Me and Geoff get to be together again like we were in season one and two. This time we need to focus and not go into make out mode like we always do."

**Confessional-Jo:** "Well look e here, Brick for brains is part of my team. Once I dumptruck him, then I'm good."

"It's time for the second team to be formed, anyone with a Togepi, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile come to this door right here," Elm announced.

The eight contestants that had those Pokemon went to door number two. Team two consisted of Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva.

"You guys will be team number two," Elm told the contestants.

**Confessional-Chef:** "Heh heh heh, I'm going to grind Chris into pieces."

**Confessional-Heather:** "Positive, no Alejandro. Negative, no Chris to immediately vote off."

**Confessional-Scott:** "Well, with Heather on my team, I could possibly form an alliance with her. Lets just see if she is willing to accept."

**Confessional-Eva:** "If anyone votes me off, THEY'RE DEAD!"

"If you have a Beldum, Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip, then come on over to door number three which is right here," said Birch pointing to the door.

It was Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen who went over to the third door.

"Hey wait, me and Dakota aren't going to be on the same team," Sam said.

"Sorry, but that's how the teams are being made," Birch told Sam.

"I'm disappointed," Sam said to himself.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I get this lousy Beldum, and a bunch of losers. At least I have Gwen on my team."

**Confessional-Harold:** "I can never get away from Duncan, I hate that guy."

**Confessional-Anne Marie&Ezekiel:** "GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR WEIRDO!" Anne Marie sprays her hairspray at Ezekiel as he was trying to reach for Anne Marie.

Before Rowan announced the next team, Courtney approached the professer looking very calm.

"Excuse me, can I boycott this show," Courtney asked.

"No, and why would you want to do that," Oak asked.

"No reason, just that my ex-boyfriend is with someone that needs to be removed from society," Courtney answered.

"Move on with your life," Heather yelled.

"Yeah, its not our fault that your kokoo," Noah said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GWEN," Courtney screamed.

Gwen was looking freaked out as Courtney marched over to Gwen, but the professers pulled the CIT away from Gwen.

"You calm down or your disqualified," Oak told Courtney, "and don't try to sue us, because the money we'll pay you is in Pokedollars which is no good in your world."

"Okay, okay. I'll behave," Courtney said.

"Thank you," Oak responded.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "You're going down Gwen."

"Sorry about that, now anyone with a Munchlax, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup is on team number four. Please go over to that door over there," said Rowan.

Team four was Sam, Staci, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth. They were at the fourth door.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Does this nightmare ever end? Sierra picking the Pokemon that I have is one thing, but being on the same team. AGAIN!"

**Confessional-Owen:** "Me and Noah are going all the way." Owen farted afterwards. "Had a bite to eat on the way here."

**Confessional-Sadie:** "First me and Katie don't get the same Pokemon, now were on seperate teams. I CAN'T MAKE IT!"

**Confestional-Sam:** "This is going to suck for me. Dakota is on team number three, and I'm on team number four." Sam sighs.

"Alright, that means whoever carries an Axew, Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawatt is part of team number five," said Juniper, "please head on over to the last door."

The final team was Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna. They were at door number five, and Mike and Zoey smiled at each other while Alejandro watched.

**Confessional-Mike:** "This is so cool, me and Zoey get to be on the same team again, and no Scott. Nothing is going to get in my way."

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "So Mike huh, if that multiple personality thing is true, then I'm going to use it at my own will. I must break him and Zoey up or else they will become a fierce force."

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "The first thing I'm doing when we face elimination, I'm taking Alejandro out! That sneak is not going to fool me twice!"

"That completes the teams. Now its time for the team names," Oak announced.

Oak walked over to the first team by door number one, Elm was with the second team at their door, Birch was at door number three with the third team, Rowan joined the fourth team at their door, and Juniper was with the eight at the last door.

"Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler. I will be in charge of your team throughout the game, you will be known as, TEAM KANTO," Oak announced.

"Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva. I will guide you throught your adventure as you are, TEAM JOHTO," Elm announced.

"Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen. You will get all of your challenges from me during the game. As for your team name, it is, TEAM HOENN," Birch announced.

"Sam, Staci, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth. Everything on your team comes from me as you will journey across the land as, TEAM SINNOH," Rowan announced.

"Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna. I will be your host for your team. And I be the first to say welcome to, TEAM UNOVA," Juniper announced.

"I get it, the teams were formed from the Pokemon that were in each region," Harold said.

"What are you talking about dorkus," Duncan said.

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle are Pokemon from the Kanto region. Togepi, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile are Pokemon from the Johto region. Beldum, Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip are Pokemon from the Hoenn region. Munchlax, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup are Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. And Axew, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawatt are Pokemon from the Unova region," Harold explained.

"That is correct Harold, the Pokemon that you have are from different regions, and behind those doors are gateways to our labs in those regions. Team Kanto's will go to my lab in the Kanto region, and the same go for the other doors," Oak explained.

"So what about the challenges," Jo asked.

"All five teams will have a different challenge in the region they enter. Plus in this game, we don't have one losing team, we have two losing teams," Oak explained.

"WHAT," Heather gasped.

"Two teams face elimination," Gwen questioned.

"Sort of, the bottom two teams will each meet up for an elimination ceremony. Each team will vote person out, but they won't leave the game," Oak explained.

"You mean if Chris was on my team, and I voted him out, he could stay," Heather asked.

"Now your going to see why we call this Total Drama Pokemon Redemption. The two trainers that get voted out will face each other in a Pokemon battle to stay in the game. If you lose, your officaly eliminated from the game, if you win then you get a second chance," Oak explained.

The rules were pretty well made for everyone. They could be out, but battle their way back into the game.

"So if your raising strong Pokemon, then you got a better chance of staying," Oak explained, "but there is one more twist."

"A twist," Bridgette said.

"That's right, the winning contestant stays in the game, but they will then play a chance game. That contestant will either return to their team, or join the other team that was facing elimination," Oak explained.

"Whoa, are you saying we could face a team swap," Scott asked.

"Correct, like lets say Chris and Chef were voted out on their teams. They face each other in a battle and Chris would win," Oak said.

"GRRRRR," Chef growled.

"Okay, we'll make it Chef. Chef will either find out his fate on whether he stays with Team Johto, or he goes to Team Kanto," Oak explained.

"Sounds like fun," Owen said feeling happy.

After hearing all of the rules, the teams were ready to play the game of Total Drama Pokemon Redemption.

"No go through your respective doors as you all get ready for your first challenge," Oak announced.

The five teams went through their doors to begin the game.

"What challenges will they face? How can they handle each other? and the question all of the contestants want to know the answer to, when will Chrisget booted? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption," Oak announced.

**Stayed tuned as the next chapter will feature only the members of Team Kanto. Here is a recap of all five teams.**

**Team Kanto**

**Blaineley-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Pikachu-Lv.5**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Chris-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Pikachu-Lv.5**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Jo-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Charmander-Lv.5**

Growl Scratch - -

**Geoff-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Charmander-Lv.5**

Growl Scratch - -

**Bridgette-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Squirtle-Lv.5**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Lindsay-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Bulbasaur(Cutie)-Lv.5**

Tackle Growl - -

**Brick-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Bulbasaur-Lv.5**

Tackle Growl - -

**Tyler-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Squirtle-Lv.5**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Team Johto**

**Chef-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Togepi-Lv.5**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**DJ-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Togepi-Lv.5**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Scott-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Totodile-Lv.5**

Leer Scratch - -

**Heather-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Chikorita-Lv.5**

Growl Tackle - -

**Katie-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.5**

Leer Tackle - -

**B-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Chikorita-Lv.5**

Growl Tackle - -

**Justin-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.5**

Leer Tackle - -

**Eva-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Totodile-Lv.5**

Leer Scratch - -

**Team Hoenn**

**Izzy-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Beldum-Lv.5**

Take Down - - -

**Duncan-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Beldum-Lv.5**

Take Down - - -

**Lightning-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Treecko-Lv.5**

Leer Pound - -

**Dakota-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Mudkip-Lv.5**

Growl Tackle - -

**Anne Marie-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Torchic-Lv.5**

Growl Scratch - -

**Harold-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Torchic-Lv.5**

Growl Scratch - -

**Ezekiel-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Mudkip-Lv.5**

Growl Tackle - -

**Gwen-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Treecko-Lv.5**

Leer Pound - -

**Team Sinnoh**

**Sam-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Munchlax-Lv.5**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Defense Curl

**Staci-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Munchlax-Lv.5**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Defense Curl

**Sierra-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Piplup(Cody 2)-Lv.5**

Pound Growl - -

**Owen-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Turtwig(Noah Jr.)-Lv.5**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Noah-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Chimchar-Lv.5**

Leer Scratch - -

**Sadie-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Turtwig-Lv.5**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Cody-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Piplup-Lv.5**

Pound Growl - -

**Beth-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Chimchar-Lv.5**

Leer Scratch - -

**Team Unova**

**Courtney-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Axew-Lv.5**

Scratch Leer - -

**Mike-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Axew-Lv.5**

Scratch Leer - -

**Zoey-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Oshawatt-Lv.5**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Alejandro-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Tepig-Lv.5**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Cameron-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Oshawatt-Lv.5**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Dawn-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Snivy-Lv.5**

Tackle Leer - -

**Trent-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Snivy-Lv.5**

Tackle Leer - -

**Leshawna-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0**

**Tepig-Lv.5**

Tackle Tail Whip - -


	3. E1:TK-Special Delivery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Kanto Region-Pallet Town**

The competition begins as we begin by watching Team Kanto. The group of Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler all arrived in some sort of lab.

"What the heck is this place," Chris asked.

"Cool, must be some sort of secret military base," Brick said.

"Yeah, doesn't look like it," Jo said plucking Brick in the head.

Coming in was Professer Oak. Everyone was wondering what they had to do now, and where on earth were they.

"Greetings Team Kanto," Oak said greeting everyone.

"Mind telling us where we are, and do you have a make up crew," Blaineley asked.

"I will, and the answer is no," Oak answered, "you are in my Pokemon lab here in Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town, why did they call it Pallet Town," Lindsay asked.

"That is not important, what is important is that we get ready for your challenge," Oak announced.

"Hey old guy there has been a mistake, I'm supposed to be the host of this show! Not a contestant," Chris yelled.

"Sorry Chris, you aren't the host anymore. And you will also get no special treatment so that means you play like everyone else," Oak said.

**Confessional-Chris:** "This is completely unfair, this is supposed to be MY SHOW! I can't do anything I want anymore. It completely sucks."

"Now, I want to give you all these," Oak said holding out items.

Professer Oak gave everyone a Pokedex, five Pokeballs, a Potion, and 2000 Pokedollars.

"I gave you a Pokedex which records every Pokemon you have seen. If you catch or posses a Pokemon, then you'll get information on the Pokemon. Whoever has caught the most Pokeomn, not as in numbers of Pokemon, but in different kinds will win one million dollars," Oak explained.

"That's right, winner of the game gets ten million dollars, and whoever get the most Pokemon wins one million dollars," Brick said.

"Correct, or whoever completes the Pokedex first which probably won't be possible. For example if your the first one to be eliminated, and somehow you catch or posses all 649 different kinds of Pokemon, then you win one million dollars," Oak explained, "but that won't be possible."

"Sweet, bonus money," Geoff said rocking his fist.

"And one more thing we didn't tell you. There are five hidden immunity idols in this game," Oak explained.

"What, are you serious," Chris asked.

"That's right, there is one immunity idol in each region. However, these idols come in different forms, this is the idol you can find here in the Kanto Region," Oak said.

He pulls out a TV and show a picture of a small yellow TV with a blue handle. It was a Teachy TV that was the immunity idol.

"It's hidden somewhere in the Kanto Region, and if you find it, you may be safe," Oak explained.

"What do you mean may be safe," Jo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, if your one of the two teams facing elimination, you can play the idol and instead of battling the opponent, the opponent is out," Oak explained.

"Wow, like a get out of jail free card," Tyler said.

"Correct, but only one person can play an idol. The 4th place team will get the opportunity to play an idol first. This means if your on the last place team, and they put you up for elimination and you have an idol, but the other person on the fourth place team also has an idol, then its no good and you're eliminated," Oak explained.

"This is a sign saying we can't finish in last place, because the idol might not save us if the other player uses an idol," Bridgette said.

"That's right," Oak said, "but you still may be going to a different team if you do play the idol and knock the other person out."

**Confessional-Chris:** "If I have to play the game, then I have to play the game. I must find that small portable TV. I know the first person they're all going after is me. I will not let that happen as long as Pikachu is by my side." Pikachu comes out and shocks Chris once again.

"Now its time for your first challenge, and it will be an easy challenge," Oak announced.

"Swimsuit contest," Lindsay squealed.

Everyone looked at Lindsay awkwardly.

"This is a Pokemon game," Jo said.

"Swimsuit contest with Pokemon," Lindsay asked.

"No, and by the way Jessica Simpson called, she wants her boots back," Jo said mocking Lindsay.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "That guy is pretty mean."

"It is not a swimsuit contest of any kind, you just have to go to Viridan City and pick up a parcel. Then you will return here to my lab and give it to me. After that the challenge is over," Oak announced.

"Sounds easy," Geoff said.

"Well this is one catch, you can't leave my lab until someone defeats my grandson," Oak explained.

Coming in was a boy with red spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a black polo shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers. It appeared to be the grandson of Professor Oak, Gary Oak.

"Greetings Team Kanto, in order to leave this lab you must beat me, LOSER OAK," Loser(Gary) announced.

Everyone started to crack up as he was getting frustrated.

"Loser, why did you parents call you loser," Jo asked laughing.

"It wasn't my parents," Loser(Gary) said.

Another scene came out with Red standing looking at all of the introduction text.

"He has been your rival since you were a baby. Eer what was his name again," Oak said.

"Insert a name, heh heh, I'm going to love this," Red said showing an evil grin.

Then the scene went back to Oak's lab where Loser(Gary) finished relieving his flasback.

"If only my grandpa knew my name, that wouldn't have happened," said Loser.

"Step aside, let me battle Loser here," Chris said smirking.

"Not so fast, here I get to choose who battles me," Loser said.

"What, we can't decide who gets to battle," Chris asked.

"No way, now lets see who I can challenge," Loser said.

Loser was looking at all eight contestants. He randomly decided who he should have battle him, and then he pointed at Jo.

"I challenge that guy right there," Loser said pointing to Jo.

"I'M A GIRL," Jo screamed.

"Oh, my mistake," said Gary, "but who cares your going to be my opponent."

"Yes, make way people. Watch how a champion can handle this, mostly you watch this Brick," Jo said smirking at Jo.

"Get'em Jo," Brick said saluting at Jo.

The first Pokemon battle for Team Kanto was about to take place between Jo and the professer's grandson.

**Confessional-Jo:** "That guys just made a big mistake picking me, I'll crush him like a bug."

**Pokemon Battle-Jo VS Loser**

**Loser:** Go Squirtle!

Loser sends out Squirtle Lv.5

**Jo:** Go Charmander!

Jo sends out Charmander Lv.5

**Oak:** Here are the rules of a Pokemon battle. Your Pokemon battle until one trainer runs out of Pokemon. The winner will recieve money, and the loser must pay the trainer. If your wondering what attacks your Pokemon can use, then look up your Pokedex. Now please begin your battle.

**What will Jo doFIGHTGROWL**

**Jo:** Charmander use Growl!

Charmander used Growl, Squirtle's Attack fell.

**Jo:** So what did that attack do?

**Oak:** Growl is a status attack. Growl lowers a Pokemon's attack. The other attack Charmander has is Scratch. That is an attack where your Pokemon can do damage to the other Pokemon.

**Jo:** Gee, thank you mister, Charmander.

**Oak:** Jo, Loser now has to take his turn.

**Loser:** Thanks Gramps! Squirtle use Tail Whip!

Squirtle used Tail Whip, Charmander's Defense fell.

**Oak:** That attack Tail Whip lowers a Pokemon's defense. So since Charmander lowered Squirtle's attack, and Squirtle lowered Charmander's defense, your both pretty even.

**Jo:** Lets finish this please.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Jo:** Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander used Scratch, Squirtle loses HP.

**Loser:** Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle used Tackle, Charmander loses HP.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Jo:** Charmander use Scratch again!

Charmander used Scratch, Squirtle loses HP.

**Loser:** Squirtle use Tackle again!

Squirtle used Tackle, Charmander loses HP.

**Jo:** Charmander is low on HP. It better beat Squirtle on the next turn.

**Oak:** Or you could use your Potion that I gave you. Whenever you want to heal your Pokemon in battle, then use your Potion.

**What will Jo doITEMPOTION**

**Jo:** Here you go Charmander.

Jo uses Potion, Charmander's HP recovers.

**Loser:** Squirtle use Tail Whip!

Squirtle uses Tail Whip, Charmander Defense fell.

**Jo:** Seriously, I like to bury this guy.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Jo:** Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander used Scratch, Squirtle loses HP. Squirtle fainted.

**Jo's Charmander was raised to Level 6**

**Jo defeated Loser and was rewarded 500PD**

"Yes, I won and you lost," Jo said rubbing it in Loser's face.

"Yeah yeah, but your a long way from winning this game," Loser said.

**Confessional-Brick:** "Amazing work, Jo has won the first Pokemon battle for Team Kanto."

**Confessional-Jo:** "Wow, whatever John did, his strategy like totally worked. He's going to be a big threat in this game."

"Okay, you have beaten me. Now you may continue your challenge," Loser said, "see ya later gramps."

Loser walked out of the lab, and nobody bothered going after him. Then they had to get back to business.

"Okay everyone, we lets move it," Chris yelled out.

"Your not our host anymore," Bridgette said.

"I may not be a host, but I declare myself team captain," Chris announced.

"No way, your just going to lead us into disaster," Blaineley said.

"If anyone should be team captain its me, I just beat that guy for you all," Jo yelled.

"I could be team captain," Lindsay squealed.

**Confessinal-Chris:** "Lindsay team captain, I think the only orders she would give are fashion orders. Not a chance."

"I don't care who the captain is, lets go," Tyler shouted.

Everyone left Professer Oak's lab, and were outside in Pallet Town. Just as they were approaching the grass, the professer chased them.

"Wait, I forgot to tell to teach you all something," Oak shouted.

"What is it, can't you see your wasting our time," Blaineley said.

"Listen, before you leave for Viridan City, I must teach you about how to catch Pokemon," Oak announced.

"Of course, if we want more Pokemon, we have to catch them," Geoff said.

"Correct, and its easy. You just have to use one of your Pokemon and battle with it. Don't defeat it, just weaken it and then throw a Pokeball. I gave you all five Pokeballs so that should be enough for right now," said Oak, "you can find wild Pokemon in the tall grass, and you can't catch trainers Pokemon in a Pokemon battle."

"Gotcha dude," Chris said.

"Okay, now you take care. Hopefully you'll understand what I told you about catching Pokemon," Oak announced.

Professer Oak walked away and everyone was on their way to Virdian City.

**Kanto Region-Route 1**

Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler were all walking along Route 1. There was plenty of grass along the way.

"Okay, we need more Pokemon than we have so lets make sure we get Pokemon along the way," said Brick.

"Yeah, in fact I'm going to give you the honors of hunting down the first Pokemon soldier," Jo said to Brick.

"Really, thanks," Brick said looking for wild Pokemon, "now where could a wild Pokemon be?"

Brick was walking through the rustling grass, and right next to him was a small purple rat like creature.

"I think this must be a Pokemon," said Brick.

"Well what are you waiting for soldier, fight it," Jo yelled out.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Brick VS Wild Rattata Lv.3(M)**

**Brick:** Go Bulbasaur!

Brick sends out Bulbasaur Lv.5

**Bridgette:** Remember what Professer Oak told us, you got to weaken a Pokemon before you catch it.

**Tyler:** And you can't beat the Pokemon.

**Brick:** I understand.

**What will Brick doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur use Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tail Whip, Bulbasaur's Defense fell.

**What will Brick doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur use Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Rattata loses HP

Wild Rattata used Tackle, Bulbasaur loses HP.

**What will Brick doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Brick:** Alright, now to capture the enemy!

Brick throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Brick has captured Rattata, here is the information on Rattata.

**Pokedex-019: Rattata the Mouse Pokemon-It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grows constantly during its lifetime.**

"Alright, I have caught the first Pokemon for Team Kanto," Brick announced holding up his Pokeball.

"Congratulations soldier," Jo said sternly.

"Hey I wonder, what does the Pokedex say about the other Pokemon," Bridgette asked.

"Good question, lets find out," Geoff replied.

Everyone checked their Pokedex to get more information on the four Pokemon that they each have.

**Pokedex-025: Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon-It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.**

**Pokedex-001: Bulbasaur the Seed Pokemon-For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.**

**Pokedex-004: Charmander the Lizard Pokemon-The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.**

**Pokedex-007: Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokemon-It shelters itself in its shell then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.**

"Hmm, so that's what our Pokedex's say about our Pokemon," Tyler said.

"Look, lets just get to Viridian City quick, because the other teams may be doing their challenges, and we don't know if," Chris said until he interupted himself, "Blaineley what are you doing?"

"What, there's a bird here. It must be a Pokemon," Blaineley said.

She spotted a small brown bird in the grass. Blaineley immediately thought that it was a Pokemon.

"Stand back everyone, this one is mine," Blaineley yelled out.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Blaineley VS Wild Pidgey Lv.3(F)**

**Blaineley:** Lets go Pikachu.

Blaineley sends out her Pikachu.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Blaineley:** Lets see what this attack does.

**Pokedex: Thundershock-An attack that has a 10% of parlyzing the target**

**Blaineley:** Pikachu, show me a Thundershock.

Pikachu uses Thundershock, Pidgey loses lots of HP, its super effective. Wild Pidgey Fainted.

Blaineley was pretty angry that her Pikachu defeated Pidgey in one hit.

"What, I killed the Pidgey in one hit," Blaineley screamed.

"Relax woman, why are you so angry about defeating a Pidgey," Chris asked.

"I was trying to weaken it, not kill it," Blaineley said.

"Hey soldiers, aren't we going to Viridan City to get the parcel," Brick asked.

"You kids and Chris go ahead, I'm staying here until I catch a Pidgey or anything," Blaineley said.

"Sure thing, that's less time we have to deal with you," Chris said.

**Confessional-Chris:** "I really can not stand that woman, she can stay and get many Pidgeys as she wants."

Blaineley stayed to see if she could catch a Pidgey, and the rest of the team was on their way to Viridan City.

**Kanto Reigon-Viridian City**

Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler arrived in Viridian City. Now all they had to do was get the parcel for Professor Oak.

"Are we in Viridian City," Geoff asked.

"Let me read the sign," Bridgette said finding a sign.

The sign read Welcome to Viridan City. So now everyone knew that they were in the right place. Then a random guy comes up to the team.

"Who are you," Tyler asked.

"Welcome to Viridian City. Let me give you a tour," the guy said showing them Viridian City.

"This building with the red on top is the Pokemon Center, you can get your Pokemon healed in here for free. That building with the blue roof is the Pokemart where you can buy items with your Pokedollars," the guy said.

"Can you buy clothes there," Lindsay asked.

"No, you can buy Potions, Pokeballs, Antidotes, and other stuff," the guy said, "and over here is the Viridian City Gym. The gym is closed right now because the leader isn't there."

"Oh man, I wanted to go in and get a workout," Jo said.

"Actually, its not that kind of gym. Its a Pokemon Gym with a leader, and if you beat the leader in a Pokemon battle, you get a badge," the guy said.

"Anything else you want to show us mister," Brick asked.

"Nope, that's pretty much the tour," said the guy.

"Hey wait, do you know anything about a parcel for Professor Oak," Chris asked.

"I heard about that, you can pick it up at the Pokemart," the guy answered.

"Alright, lets get that parcel," Chris said.

**Confessional-Jo:** "I really wish they had an actual gym here in this city."

The team goes to the Pokemart. They see all of the items, but they needed to find the parcel.

"Welcome to the Pokemart, how may I help you," the clerk asked.

"Save the peep talk, now give us the parcel. This guy who stole my hosting gig is making us get a package for him," Chris said grabbing his shirt.

"Oh yes, we have a package for Professor Oak right here, I'll give it to you if you let me go," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Chris said dropping the clerk.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "I kind of see the jerk in Chris, that was pretty rude dude."

Team Kanto got the parcel for Professor Oak, and now they had to go back to Pallet Town. Then Blaineley ends up rejoining the team.

"Hey, its Blankey," Lindsay said.

"Blaineley, what happened," Chris asked.

"What happened, I'll tell you what happened. After beating that Pidgey, I fought three more Pidgeys, and they all went down in one hit," Blaineley screamed.

"Whoa, how is it possible to annihilate three Pidgeys in one hit," Brick asked.

Then out of nowhere, Professor Oak showed up.

"Greetings everyone," Oak said.

"Were happy to see you, except Blaineley. It seems the co-host of Celebrity Manhunt has taken out three Pidgeys with her Pikachu," Chris said.

"At least my Pikachu ended up gaining a level," said Blaineley.

**Blaineley's Pikachu was raised to Level 6**

"Ah tell me Blaineley, how did you defeat three Pidgeys in one hit," Oak asked.

"Easy, Pikachu's only attack that actually does damage is Thundershock. I tell Pikachu to use Thundershock, and it uses it on Pidgey. Pidgey goes down in one hit," Blaineley explained.

"Oh, I know what the case of that is. You haven't learned about type advantages and disadvantages," Oak said.

"Type adavntages," Bridgette said.

"That's right, type advantages can help you win battles, and type disadvantages don't help you that much," Oak explained.

Everyone was looking pretty confused on how these type advantages work. Professor Oak continued to explain.

"Okay, here is a type advantage example. A water attack is used on a fire Pokemon, and the water attacks does much more damage," Oak explained.

"So does that explain why my Pikachu kept beating Pidgeys," Blaineley asked.

"Correct, Pikachu used Thundershock which was an electric attack on Pidgey which is a flying Pokemon. Electric attacks does more damage on flying and water Pokemon," Oak explained.

"And what about type disadvantages," Brick asked.

"Let me get to that. Type disadvantages is not only when an attack does not so much damage, but when it has no effect. An example of one little effect disadvantage is when a fire attack is used on a water Pokemon, and an example of a no effect disadvantage is when an electric attack is used on a ground Pokemon," Oak explained.

"Um, I'm starting to get confused," said Lindsay.

"You'll learn more about it as you get further," Oak said.

**Confessional-Tyler:** "Poor Lindsay, my girl doesn't understand anything about these type advantages. She'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Now deliver the package to me back to Pallet Town and the challenge is complete.

"Um your right here, can we just give the package to you right now," Bridgette asked.

"I clearly said you must get the package, and come back to Pallet Town to deliver it to me," Oak said.

"But the package is for you, can we just give it to you now," Chris asked, "going back to your lab is a waste of time."

"Sorry, final offer is return the package to my lab," Oak demanded.

"That's not fair, your right here," Bridgette said.

"Yeah dude, Bridgette's right. Lets just give it to you now," Geoff said.

"No, the challenge was to give me the package at my lab. Now go to my lab to complete the challenge," Oak said.

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "That wasn't fair. A package is meant for the person. It doesn't matter where you are. If we lose, I would like to tear that professor apart."

**Kanto Reigo-Route 1**

Instead of giving Professor Oak the package, Team Kanto had to go all the way back to Pallet Town to give him the parcel. Blaineley was pretty angry to be back on Route 1 after accidently defeating three Pidgeys.

"This place already gives me bad memories," Blaineley said.

As they continue walking, Bridgette stops and encounters a Pidgey. Her team gets frustrated.

"Blondie, can we please hurry up. I'm here to win, not to watch you catch a bird," Jo said.

"Give me a minute," Bridgette said, "this Pidgey actually wants to battle me."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Bridgette VS Wild Pidgey Lv.3(M)**

**Bridgette:** Go Squirtle.

Bridgette sends out her Squirtle.

**Geoff:** Go Bridgette.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Bridgette:** Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Bridgette:** Squirtle use Tackle again!

Squirtle used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP.

**Geoff:** Now babe, catch it!

**Bridgette:** That's exactly what I'm going to do.

**What will Bridgette doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Bridgette:** Go Pokeball!

Bridgette throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Bridgette has captured Pidgey, here is the information on Pidgey.

**Pokedex-016: Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon-It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

"Woohoo, unlike Blaineley, Bridgette got a Pidgey without beating it in one hit," Geoff said.

"That's right honey," Bridgette said kissing Geoff on the cheek.

"Stop mocking me, lets just go to the lab," Blaineley said.

"Nice one Geoff," Chris said.

Chris was laughing at that comment that was meant to make fun of Blaineley who kept knocking out Pidgeys on accident.

**Kanto Reigon-Pallet Town**

"Come on people, lets to that lab," Chris yelled.

They went into the lab and found Professor Oak standing there waiting. They had the parcel in their hands, and gave it to him.

"Here you go, could of saved the trouble if you just took it," Tyler said.

"Thank you, now lets see what I got," Oak said.

They just facepalm as he opened the package, because they knew that he could've just taken the package in Viridian City.

"Ah, the custom Pokeball I ordered. Thank you," Oak said.

"Why couldn't you just take it in Virdian City," Brick asked.

"I told you, the challenge was to get the package and bring it back here," Oak stated, "but congratulations."

"Did we win, please tell me we won," Jo said.

"No, you finished the challenge. I can't tell you yet if you won or not, you'll find out later. Right now you can use this time to train your Pokemon or catch wild Pokemon if you wish," Oak said.

"See Bridgette, you didn't have to stop and decide to catch a Pidgey right when we were coming back," Chris told Bridgette.

"You can't tell me what to do because your not the host anymore," Bridgette said.

**Confessional-Chris** "Bridgette's got some nerve. She will be number two on people I want out of here. Number one, that honor goes to little miss Blaineley."

**Confessional-Bridgette** "The moment were going up for elimination, I'm going to sned that nutcase out of here."

They all left the lab after finishing the challenge. Chris was approached by Blaineley who was smirking at him.

"What is it," Chris asked.

"Nothing, it just I can't wait to kick your butt," Blaineley said.

"There is no way your going to take down the almighty Chris McClean," Chris said raising his fist.

"We both have Pikachus, but mine is stronger," Blaineley said.

"I know, because it keeps sending Pidgeys to death row," Chris said laughing.

"Don't mention that McClean! I will destroy you," Blaineley said.

"Be my guest," said Chris bringing out his Pikachu, "but me and Pikachu will shock the competition."

Pikachu then shocked Chris, and all Blaineley did was laugh. It looked like Chris and Blaineley aren't going to get along.

**Confessional-Chris** "I wish Chef were here. I know deep down he would help me take that woman down. What I need are some allies."

**Confessional-Blaineley** "I need some people who are willing to help me take out Chris. And I know who can help me."

Blaineley was looking around, and noticed Geoff and Bridgette making out once again. She approached them, and took the two of them. Next she found Lindsay for some reason happily skipping by herself. She got her as well.

"What are you doing Blaineley," Geoff asked.

"Yeah, whatever plot you're up to is not going to work," Bridgette said.

"Hi Greg, hi Brittnay, hi Blankey," Lindsay said.

"Hello there, now I know we may have had our issues," Blaineley said.

"You disposed of Bridgette into the cold," Geoff said.

"Look, let that go. What matters is now. We all have something in common, and that is we don't like Chris," Blaineley explained.

"Yeah, you're right on that part," Bridgette said.

"So I thought the four of us could create an alliance to get rid of Chris, and I will carry you all to the final four," Blaineley explained, "what do you say?"

"Do we really have to keep you in this game," Geoff asked, "because I don't like you."

"The answer is yes party boy," Blaineley sternly told Geoff.

"And what if we accept and we go up against you," Bridgette asked.

"Then I'll take all three of you down," Blaineley answered.

"Will you agree to take me shopping after this," Lindsay asked.

"Sure, whatever. Are you in," Blaineley questioned.

"Fine, I'll go with it," Bridgette said.

"I don't like Chris as well, so I'll be happy to be part of an alliance. As long as I go to the final four and I don't become your personal shield like what Heather did to me in season one," Lindsay said.

"Fine, but I don't like this one bit," Geoff responded.

"This is great, we're going to do great together," Blaineley said hugging Geoff, Bridgette, and Lindsay.

**Confessional-Geoff** "I think Chris is cool, and I like him. The only reason I sided with Blaineley was because my girlfriend joined sides with her. I like Chris, but I love Bridgette more."

**Confessional-Blaineley** "I got three pawns on my side. As soon as Chris is gone, I will run the show."

**How long will it be until Chris is disposed of? Will Blaineley's alliance with Geoff, Bridgette, and Lindsay carry them all the way to the final four? Will She ever stop killing Pidgeys? More importantly, did they win the challenge? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Kanto won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Jotho and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Kanto has.**

**Note: I added (M) and (F) on the Pokemon. That indicates if they're male or female**

**Team Kanto**

**Blanieley-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.6(F)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Chris-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Jo-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Charmander-Lv.6(F)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Geoff-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Charmander-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Bridgette-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Pidgey-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Lindsay-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Bulbasaur(Cutie)-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Brick-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Bulbasaur-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Rattata-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Tyler-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -


	4. E1:TJ-Not So Eggscelent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Johto Region-New Bark Town**

The story now revolves around Team Johto where Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva all entered a strange looking lab.

"What is this place," Justin asked.

"Whatever this place is, must be run by some geek," Chef said.

**Confessional-Katie:** "This is horrible, I'm in some sort of strange place. It's not bad, but it is when Sadie isn't with me."

**Confessional-Chef:** "Man, wherever we were it was amazing. Now as a now contestant instead of a co-host, I must perform my duties. My best suggestion for an alliance is with DJ."

**Confessional-Heather:** "The good, I'm not on a team with Alejandro so I don't have to hear his comments towards me. The bad, I'm not on a team with Chris so I can vote him off."

As they check out the lab, Professor Elm comes in and startles everybody. They were all suprised to see him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man who's named after a tree," Scott said glaring at Professor Elm.

"You've carve stuff with a shark's tooth off of things from trees," Elm said.

"Hey, don't mention that," Scott said.

**Confessional-Scott:** "The best part of this whole Pokemon thing, that annoying shark doesn't know where I am. There is no one who is going to come after me."

"Welcome to the Johto Region. This is my Pokemon lab in New Bark Town," Elm said introducing them to the lad, "now you're all wondering why you're were."

"Aren't we supposed to be these Pokemon trainers," Justin asked.

"Yeah, I was already lied to you all about getting money, and I want us to start this challenge so we win and I get closer to getting actual money," Heather yelled.

"We'll get to the challenge in just a moment, but first I'm going to reveal a special surprise in this game," Elm announced.

"Surprise, is it a million dollars," Heather prayed.

"Is it Sadie," Katie asked.

"Is it the ability to beat anyone who bothers me up," Eva asked.

"No, no, and no. We have five hidden immunity idols which include one here in the Johto Region," Elm said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "A hidden immunity idol, this may sound good,"

"This immunity idol can possibly save you. It can be used at the elimination, and instead of battling your way back into the game, your opponent will be the one knocked out instead. Fourth place teams get to have someone play the idol first, and then the last place team. So by any chance if your in last and you have an idol, but the person on the other team plays the idol, your gone," Elm explained.

"Yikes, an immunity idol that might not save you," Justin shrieked.

"If your team is in last, and the opposing player uses an idol," Elm explained.

**Confessional-Scott:** "Amazing, there is another immunity idol just like in season 4, only there is now five idols. I must find that idol, and things will go my way."

"Here is what the idol in Johto looks like," Elm said holding up a picture.

The picture was something that looked like a blue old fashioned cell phone. The item looked like a Pokegear.

"Now remember what that looks like, that is the item that may save you," said Elm.

"Aren't we going to get to today's challenge," Chef asked.

"That's right, your challenge is to go to Mr. Pokemon's house on Route 30. He has an egg that I need to research, so get the egg and come back," Elm explained.

"Then what," Scott asked.

"Then the challenge is over, but all the teams do different challenges so you don't know if your in first or last. I suggest you go quick as you can if you want to win," Elm told the contestants.

**Confessional-DJ:** "Not knowing what the other teams are doing, not only will we not know if were winning, but we won't know what our opponents are doing."

**Confessional-Eva:** "Thats it, we just gotta get a stupid egg. I want to beat something up, like backstabbers!"

The team left the lab and was approaching Route 29. As they were leaving, they all got stopped by Professor Elm.

"Did we forget something," Justin asked.

"Yes you did, I need to give you all a Pokedex, 5 Pokeballs, and a Potion. You also have two thousand Pokedollars to start off with," Elm said giving everyone theit things.

"Why do we need these," Justin asked.

"So you can catch Pokemon and keep track of the Pokemon that you have encountered," Elm said, "but before we get going, I want to show you how to catch a Pokemon, follow me."

**Johto Region-Route 29**

The eight members of Team Johto followed Professor Elm outside of town, and took them to a grassy patch.

"Now I have a Pidgey that I can use to battle a wild Pokemon," Elm said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Elm VS Wild Pidgey Lv.3(M)**

**Elm:** Go Pidgey!

**Scott:** Hey four eyes, do you already have a Pidgey?

**Elm:** Yes, but I'm going to show you.

**Heather:** He's right, if you already have a Pidgey, why do you need to catch another one?

**Chef:** Yeah, what do you need two Pidgeys for?

**Elm:** That's not the point, I'm trying to show you how to catch a Pokemon.

**B:**(Stands there silently)

**Eva:** What's the second Pidgey going to be for?

**Elm:** NO MORE QUESTIONS! I want a second Pidgey because I feel like it, okay! Just watch me, and you'll learn how to catch a Pokemon.

**What will Elm doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Elm:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey uses Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will Elm doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Elm:** Pidgey use Tackle again!

Pidgey used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey uses Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will Elm doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Elm:** You weaken the Pokemon first, then you use a Pokeball to catch the Pokemon.

Elm throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Elm has captured Pidgey.

"That is how you capture a Pokemon. You battle the Pokemon to weaken it, and then you use the Pokeball to catch it. Don't defeat the Pokemon though, and you can't catch a trainer's Pokemon," Elm explained.

**Confessional-B:** (crossed arms and nods head)

"Now you'll go through Cherrygrove City, and then you'll find Route 30," said Elm.

Everyone ditched Elm and continued through Route 29. While everyone was heading for Cherrygrove City, Chef pulled DJ aside.

"What is it Chef," DJ asked.

"I thought of a little something you and me can do," Chef said.

"Listen, I don't want to disrespect my mama," DJ said.

"That was because I helped you cheat, but now that I'm a contestant we can finally make an alliance," Chef explained.

**Confessional-Chef:** "As I said, my best suggestion is to make an alliance with DJ. He was the one contestant that I would love to connect with."

"Listen here doughboy, I'm sorry for whatever I may have put you through. So can I ask for a favor," Chef asked.

DJ looked puzzled as he was looking at Chef.

"Is this some sort of alliance," DJ asked.

"Yes it is, I need to prepare for Chris's goodbye tour if he ever comes to Team Johto. You and me can team up to take that cheapsake host out," Chef explained.

"You mean former host," DJ said.

"That's right, he barely ever paid me, he let you all mess with my stuff, so I want my payback to be for us to vote him off," Chef explained.

"I thought you got your revenge by blowing up the deck leaving him in the water, and letting him get arrested," DJ said.

"Not enough," Chef said.

As everyone was walking through Route 29, Katie noticed that Chef and DJ were not around.

"Has anyone seen Chef or DJ," Katie asked.

"Probably trying to make some secret alliance," Justin said.

"I just don't want them to get lost, you go ahead without me. I'm going to try and find Chef and DJ," Katie yelled out.

"Yeah, run away weaking," Eva shouted.

Katie was looking everywhere for Chef and DJ, and then she eventually found them nearby some trees.

"Chef, DJ," Katie said looking at the two.

"Katie, what are you doing here," DJ asked.

"I was wondering where you were, and my best bet was that you were going to make some sort of alliance," Katie explained.

"We are," DJ said.

"DJ," Chef yelled.

"Sorry," DJ said.

"Well, I won't tell anyone about your secret alliance if I can join," Katie said, "I need someone to be with since Sadie isn't around."

Chef was getting pretty aggrevated, but DJ looked pretty interested in letting Katie join him and Chef.

"No way girly, now beat it," Chef said.

"Chef, let her join us. Beside we can get more numbers this way," DJ said.

"What, no way. This is supposed to be an alliance where two men dominate this whole game, and those men are us," Chef said.

"First up, you were brought in as a girl," said DJ who giggled a little bit, "and second Katie seems like she could help us get rid of Chris."

"Chris isn't even on our team," Katie said.

"We know, and when he does come, we give him the boot," Chef explained.

"Oh, well could you let me join," Katie asked.

"I said," Chef was interupted by DJ covering Chef's mouth.

"Chef, if Katie doesn't join, then I'm not helping," DJ said.

Chef was getting really angry with DJ. He didn't want to lose DJ as an ally, so he had no choice but to give in.

"Fine, she can be on our team," Chef said, "but one screw up and she is gone!"

"It's a deal," Katie said shaking Chef and DJ's hand.

The three agreed to an alliance, and began to try and catch up to the others. As they were running, the three were stopped by a small owl with big red eyes. It was Chef who was going to take on the Hoothoot.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Chef VS Wild Hoothoot Lv.3(F)**

**Chef:** Great, my only Pokemon is this girly Togepi. Go girly Togepi!

Chef sends out his Togepi Lv.5

**What will Chef doFIGHTGROWL**

**Chef:** Togepi use Growl!

Togepi used Growl, Hoothoot's Attack fell.

Hoothoot used Foresight, Hoothoot identified Togepi.

**Chef:** What the, why didn't that Growl do something to hurt that?

The Pokedex began to speak with Professor Elm's voice.

**Elm:** There are different types of attacks. There are status attacks, and offensive attacks. Togepi's attack Charm and Growl are status attack. Growl lowers an attack by one, but Charm lowers an attack by two stages.

**Katie:** Whoa, you would've had a better chance of lowering Hoothoot's attack with Charm than with Growl.

**Chef:** Shut up girl, I know what that professor is trying to say.

**Elm:** Also, Hoothoot used Foresight which can lower an opponent's Evasiveness, and make ghost type attacks hit normal Pokemon, and normal type attacks hit ghost type Pokemon.

**DJ:** So what attack is considered an offensive attack for Togepi?

**Chef:** Let me see what this Pokedex thing says about Togepi.

**Pokedex-175: Togepi the Spike Ball Pokemon-****It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell.**

**Chef:** All I got is Metronome.

**Elm:** The best bet is Metronome. The Pokemon will end up using a random attack, A RANDOM ATTACK!

**Chef:** Okay, I got it.

**What will Chef doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Chef:** Togepi use Metronome!

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used Gust, Hoothoot loses HP

Hoothoot used Tackle, Togepi loses HP.

**DJ:** I see, that was a different attack. Metronome might help or hurt.

**Katie:** And Hoothoot used Tackle which is an offensive attack.

**Chef:** I'm not going to take any chances. This Hoothoot is mine!

**What will Chef doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Chef:** Here we go Pokeball!

Chef throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Chef has captured Hoothoot, here is the information on Hoothoot.

**Pokedex-163: Hoothoot the Owl Pokemon-****It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways.**

"You got a Hoothoot," DJ said.

"Yeah, and according to this here Pokedex Hoothoot also knows Growl. Not as useful as this Charm thing, but its okay," Chef said.

**Johto Reigon-Cherrygrove City**

Scott, Heather, B, Justin, and Eva were all in Cherrygrove City, but Chef, DJ, and Katie didn't catch up.

"Hey, does anyone know where Chef, DJ, and Katie are," Scott asked.

"I don't know, but if I lose this challenge because of them, then one of them is going home," Heather said.

As they wonder where the missing three teammates are, a man out of nowhere shows up and introduces them to the town.

"Welcome to Cherrygrove City. Let me teach out about the places here in a town," said the man.

Everyone was following the man around to check out the buildings in the city.

"This is the Pokemon Center," said the man pointing to the building with the red rooftop, "you can heal your Pokemon in there."

"Anything else we need to know about," Eva asked.

"Right there is the Pokemart," said the man pointing to the building with a blue rooftop, "you can buy Potions, Pokeballs, and other medicines. That concludes the tour."

"Where is Route 30," Justin asked.

"It's up north right there," said the man pointing to the path up ahead.

The man walked away, and everyone pleaded to continue without either of their three teammates.

**Confessional-Heather:** "I refuse to do any losing on this show. If we get put up for elimination, its because of those guys."

**Johto Region-Route 30**

The five remaining members of Team Johto were walking along until they found a strange house up ahead. B pointed to the house.

"I think that might be where Mr. Pokemon is," Heather said.

"Move it people, there is no way I'm going to have you losers make me lose," Eva growled.

**Confessional-Eva:** "I'm in this to win, and these wimps hold me back, I'm going to be very angry!" Eva punches the camera.

They finally arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house where they had to get the egg for Professor Elm. Eva pounded on the door.

"Hey, open up! We came for a stupid egg," Eva shouted.

"Whoa, take it easy miss anger management," Justin said.

The door finally opened, and coming out was a man in a black suit and a black hat. That man was none other than Mr. Pokemon.

"Greetings, you must be the members of Team Johto," Mr. Pokemon said.

"Yeah, as this hothead said, we're here for the egg," Scott said, "now hand it over so we can finish this."

Mr. Pokemon looked around seeing Scott, Heather, Justin, Eva, and B, and noticed that they were a few people short.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you the egg until all of your team members have arrived," Mr. Pokemon said.

"What," Heather said.

"That's right, everyone must be here and I'll give you the egg," Mr. Pokemon explained.

"That's not fair, can you just give us the egg now and make sure we get back with all eight of our team members," Heather asked.

"No, you must have everyone with you and that's final," Mr. Pokemon explained, "until they arrive, good day."

Mr. Pokemon closed the door and all five members of Team Johto were pretty angry with the fact that they had to have everyone with them in order to get the Pokemon Egg.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Nice going Chef, DJ, and Katie. If we lose, as in finish in 4th or 5th, then it will be all their fault. It could be worse, I could be on a team with Alejandro...or Chris."

"Why don't we look for them," Justin said.

"Good idea, I'll search for them, you all wait here," Scott said running off.

Scott was running away, and Heather had a feeling what he was up against. Heather decided to follow Scott around.

"I'll be right back, I'll help farm boy look for the others," Heather said.

She was looking sincere as she left Eva, B, and Justin in the dust. Scott was all alone on Route 30, and Heather was spying on him. Knowing by his face, she had a feeling that he was doing the same thing he did in season four with his team.

"If I do find those worthless teammates," Scott said to himself.

Heather then appeared out of nowhere frightening Scott. Scott was pretty aggrivated when he saw Heather appear out of nowhere.

**Confessional-Scott:** "Chef, DJ, and Katie weren't around. I was going to find them, and get them lost on purpose. Unfortunately Heather appeared spying on me. She ruined everything."

"Heather, um I was looking for the others," Scott lied.

"I know what you're trying to do Scott, and its not going to work this season. I will keep an eye on you to make sure were winning, and not losing," Heather said.

"So you found out that I was going to not try looking for the others, and get them lost on purpose if I did find them," Scott said.

"I may have not played season four, but I did watch it," Heather said, "what you did to lose challenges on purpose to get rid of players who might be threats worked in your season, but you're not going to pull it off this season."

"Why do you say that," Scott asked.

"Because it might backfire on you, because everyone now knows that you are a schemer," Heather said.

"What do you want me to do," Scott asked.

"Were going to find the others and join them back at Mr. Pokemon's house. I'm not going to deal with losing," Heather said.

"Fine, but under one condition," Scott said.

"Condition," Heather asked.

"Yeah, how about you and me join forces and make an alliance to the final two," Scott said raising his eyebrows.

"Alliance with you," Heather asked.

"Yes, think about it. You were the main villian of season one, and I was the main villian of season four," Scott said.

"I played three seasons of this stupid game, and I played my selfish ways in all three seasons. Who topped me in season two and three," Heather asked.

"Your boyfriend in season three, and Courtney in season two," Scott said.

"How many times do I have to tell the world, Alejandro is not my boyfriend! Also Courtney wasn't a villian, she was just a control freak because she could call her lawyers," Heather said.

"That isn't important, what is important is that I will use my ways to blackmail you," Scott said.

"Blackmail, you can't blackmail me," Heather said.

"Yes I can, if you don't join an alliance with me, or you do and betray me, then I show the world this," Scott said showing a picture of Heather making out with Alejandro.

"That's not going to work Scott, because I can cleary tell that is photoshop," Heather said pointing out to the photo.

"Oh really," Scott sneered, "let me upload this."

"Look, the blackmail isn't going to work because everyone will know its a fake. I will join forces with you just because you make a good point of our ways of playing this game," Heather said accepting Scott's offer.

"Perfect, you and I are going to make an unstoppable force," Scott said.

Heather agreed to join Scott in an alliance. After making an alliance, a Pokemon comes out of nowhere to attack.

"Scott look out," Heather shouted.

"I'll take care of this," said Scott.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Scott VS Wild Rattata Lv.3(M)**

**Scott:** Go Totodile!

Scott sends out his Totodile Lv.5

**What will Scott doITEMSPOKEBALL**

**Scott:** Hey Pokeball, do your stuff.

Scott throws the Pokeball, Rattata breaks free after 0 wiggles.

**Scott:** What, why didn't it work?

**Heather:** You have to weaken a Pokemon, remeber?

**Scott:** Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me queen bee.

Rattata uses Tail Whip, Totodiles Defense fell.

**Scott:** Okay, so Tail Whip lowers defense.

**Heather:** What does the Pokedex say about your Totodile?

**Scott:** Lets see.

**Pokedex-158: Totodile the Big Jaw Pokemon-****It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful.**

**Scott:** I want to see attacks, oh here Leer and Scratch. Leer lowers a foe's defense while Scratch does damage to a Pokemon. Now I know what to do.

**What will Scott doFIGHTLEER**

**Scott:** Totodile use Leer to lower the Rattata's defense!

Totodile used Leer, Rattata's Defense fell.

Rattata used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Scott:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Rattata loses HP.

Rattata used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**What will Scott doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Scott:** Now Pokeball, make sure you catch that Rattata!

Scott throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Scott has captured Rattata.

"Take that, I just got myself a Rattata," Scott said holding his Pokeball right at Heather's face.

"Nice work, now lets see if there is anything I could get," Heather said.

As they walked through the grass, Heather gets ambushed by a Pokemon. It was now her turn to face a wild Pokemon. This wild Pokemon looked like a green spider with six yellow legs.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Heather VS Wild Spinarak Lv.3(M)**

**Heather:** Go Chikorita!

Heather sends out her Chikorita Lv.5

**Scott:** Hey Heather, you might want to see what Chikorita is capable of doing.

**Heather:** Okay, I'll see Chikorita's attacks.

**Pokedex-152: Chikorita the Leaf Pokemon-****It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe**

**Heather:** Okay Chikorita knows Growl and Tackle. I already know from that Rattata that Tackle does damage, but what does Growl do?

**Scott:** It says Growl lowers a foe's attack.

**Heather:** Okay, so I'll just have Chikorita use Tackle the whole time until its weak.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Heather:** Chikorita use Tackle!

Chikorita used Tackle, Spinarak loses HP.

Spinarak uses Poison Sting, Chikorita loses lots of HP, its super effective. Chikorita has been poisoned. Chikorita loses a little HP because of poison.

**Heather:** Huh, Chikorita got hurt badly. Not only that, it looks sick.

**Scott:** Wow, that Poison Sting is pretty powerful.

Professor Elm comes out of nowhere

**Elm:** I can see Chikorita is poisoned.

**Heather:** Tell me what happened to Chikorita Elm, right now!

**Elm:** Okay, you're going to learn two things right now. First up, Chikorita has been poisoned. Pokemon suffer some bad status, and poison is one of them.

**Scott:** How can a Pokemon be poisoned?

**Elm:** Some attacks could put Pokemon in bad shape. Spinarak's Poison Sting had a possiblity of poisoning its foe, and Chikorita will suffer until it either A goes to a Pokemon Center or B, an Antidote is used.

**Heather:** And the other thing?

**Elm:** Chikorita was hit by a poison attack which is super effective against grass type Pokemon. There are type advantages and disadvantages, and one of them is poison attacks does more damage on grass Pokemon.

**Scott:** Oh, so these type advantages could help us.

**Elm:** Correct, and now I'm off.

Professor Elm leaves, and Heather continues to battle the wild Spinarak.

**Scott:** Hey Heather, take a chance and try to catch that Spinarak.

**Heather:** You know what, I'll take that chance.

**What will Heather doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Heather:** Pokeball go!

Heather throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Heather has captured Spinarak, here is the information on Spinarak.

**Pokedex-167: Spinarak the String Spit Pokemon-****It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive.**

"I got a Spinarak," Heather said holding her Pokeball.

"Congratulations, now lets get those weasels back to," Scott was interupted by a group of people.

Coming out of nowhere was Chef, DJ, and Katie joining up with Heather and Scott.

"It's about time you showed up, we can't get an egg because of you three," Heather said.

"Sorry, we got caught up with wild Pokemon," Chef lied.

"Same here," Heather said crossing her arms.

"Come on, lets get back to the others," DJ said.

Heather, Scott, Chef, DJ, and Katie all reunited with Justin, Eva, and B at Mr. Pokemon's house.

"It's about time you showed up, it took you forever," Eva shouted.

"Lets just go in please," Chef told the team.

Scott knocked at the door, and Mr. Pokemon comes out once again.

"Here, here is all eight of our teammates. Now can we get the egg," Scott asked.

"Ah, very well. Come right in," Mr. Pokemon said.

Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva all entered Mr. Pokemon's house. He gave them the egg that Professor Elm needed for his research.

**Confessional-Justin:** "I wonder what's in that egg? It better not be more beautiful than me."

**Confessional-Scott:** "What a nightmare, but if we do lose, then those maggots from Team Kanto better be there so we can dispose of Chris."

"Come on, we got to get back to New Bark Town and give him this here egg," Chef said.

Everyone followed through Route 30 all the way back to Cherrygrove City.

**Johto Region-Cherrygrove City**

They were all going through Cherrygrove City, and then Heather stopped everyone right where they were.

"Um, do you mind if I go to the Pokemon Center," Heather asked.

"Not now, we got to give this here egg to the professor to finish the challenge," Chef said.

"Just give me a minute," Heather said.

Confessional-Chef: "It feels like I'm babysitting spoiled brats."

Heather enters the Pokemon Center and goes up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, we can heal your Pokemon on this healing machine in just 3 seconds. You don't have to pay a penny at all," Nurse Joy said.

"Heal these Pokemon, now," Heather said.

"Why certainly," Nurse Joy said taking Heather's Chikorita and Spinarak.

The two Pokemon were on the machine, and they were fully healed instantly. The two Pokemon were given back to Heather.

"Here are your Pokemon, we hope to see you here again," Nurse Joy said.

Heather leaves the Pokemon Center where everyone is waiting impatiently.

"Does it feel like everyone here wants to lose today, because I'm not going to be part of it," Eva screamed.

"Come on, lets get back to the professor," Justin said.

As all eight were running, they get stopped by a boy with red hair, hazel eyes wearing a dark blue coat, blue pants, and black shoes approached the group.

"Where do you all think you're going," the boy asked.

"Back to New Bark Town, now move aside," Eva said as the boy gripped Eva's arm.

"In order to get past here, one of you has to beat me in a Pokemon battle," the boy said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "First Chef, DJ, and Katie ditch us, then we can't get that Pokemon Egg because we don't have everyone, then I have to agree to join an alliance with farmboy, then my Chikorita gets hurt by a Spinarak's Poison Sting, and now this boy won't let us through. Is this day ever gonna end."

"Way to go Heather, you had to stop at the Pokemon Center didn't you," Chef said.

"My fault, didn't you along with DJ and Katie decide to wonder on your own when we needed you," Heather said.

"I don't care who's fault this is, lets just figure out what we have to do," Justin said.

"My name is...you know what, make up a name," the boy said.

"Make up a name," Heather asked.

"Yeah, cause I don't have one," the boy said.

"Okay, how about...Alejandro," Heather suggested.

"You want to name this kid after your boyfriend," Chef asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, since I don't like him and I don't like this kid, why not name him after the most annoying person I ever met," Heather said.

"Okay then, I Alejandro challenge that guy to a Pokemon battle," Alejandro said pointing to B.

Everyone was in shock that Alejandro(the made-up name of the rival in Johto, not the Alejandro Heather obviously loves) chose B when he can't talk.

**Confessional-Katie:** "B can't talk, how is he going to tell his Pokemon what to do?"

B walks up to Alejandro holding a Pokeball in his hand. B showed a competitive face towards his rival.

"Now, let us battle," said Alejandro.

**Pokemon Battle-B VS Alejandro**

**Alejandro:** Go Totodile!

Alejandro sends out Totodile Lv.5

B throws his Pokeball bringing out Chikorita Lv.5

**What will B doFIGHTGROWL**

**B:**(shows Chikorita a mouth movement for growling) Chikorita understands what B meant.

Chikorita used Growl, Totodile's Growl fell.

**Alejandro:** Totodile use Leer!

Totodile used Leer, Chikorita's Defense fell.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement) Chikorita understands that too.

Chikorita used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**Alejandro:** Wow, that's a surprise. Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikorita a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**Scott:** I don't believe it, silent treatment is finding a way to win.

**DJ:** He must be communicating with his Pokemon by showing some sort of different sign languages, and not by telling Chikorita to use an attack.

**Alejandro:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Chikorita loses HP.

**Katie:** Chikorita is low on HP. I don't know if its going to make it.

**Chef:** Don't count on that, look what Beverly's doing.

**What will B doITEMPOTION**

B uses Potion, Chikorita regains some HP.

**Chef:** He chose to use his one Potion on his Chikorita, and Potions restore HP.

**Alejandro:** Totodile use Tackle

Totodile used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikorita a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Totodile loses HP. Totodile fainted.

**B's Chikorita was raised to Level 6**

**B's Chikorita learned Razor Leaf**

**B defeated Alejandro and was rewarded 500PD**

"You win, you may pass. My Pokemon is just weak right now so I'm going to make it stronger," Alejandro said storming off.

"Way to go B, we didn't think you could do it, but you did," Katie said.

**Confessional-B:** (thumbs up)

**Confessional-DJ:** "If we do face elimination, B can stay around for another day. He just saved our butts without having to open his mouth. In fact he can't even talk."

**Johto Region-Route 29**

Everyone was running for New Bark Town, and then everyone is stopped by another wild Pokemon. This was a brown squirrel like creature that was standing on its tail, and had a baige circle on its belly.

"Not another wild Pokemon," Heather said.

"Let me take care of it," Katie said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Katie VS Wild Sentret Lv.2(F)**

**Katie:** Go Cyndaquil!

Katie sends out Cyndaquil Lv.5

**DJ:** Hey Katie, use your Pokedex to look up information on Cyndaquil.

**Katie:** Okay.

**Pokedex-155: Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokemon-****It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.**

**Katie:** Cyndaquil knows Leer and Tackle, and since we saw those attacks in that Pokemon battle. I should know how those attacks work.

**Scott:** Something tells me were never going to get back to Professor Elm's lab.

**What will Katie doFIGHTLEER**

**Katie:** Cyndaquil use Leer!

Cyndaquil used Leer, Sentret's Defense fell.

Sentret used Foresight, Sentret identified Cyndaquil.

**What will Katie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Katie:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

Sentret used Scratch, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**What will Katie doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Katie:** Now, time to use the Pokeball!

Katie throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Katie has captured Sentret, here is the information on Sentret.

**Pokedex-161: Sentret the Scout Pokemon-****It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas.**

"I did it, I caught my first Pokemon," Katie squealed.

"No time to celebrate, we got to get back to Professor Elm," Heather said.

**Johto Region-New Bark Town**

Team Johto arrives in New Bark Town where they immediately arrive at Professor Elm's lab. Chef hands the professor the egg.

"Hmm, yes this is the egg that I was going to do research on," Elm said.

"Please tell us were done," Heather begged.

"You're all done. This challenge is over, and I will let you know if you won," Elm said.

Everyone was happy and relieved to hear that the challenge was over. After a whole bunch of wild Pokemon and that kid that Heather decided to call Alejandro, they could finally rest.

**Confessional-Chef:** "So our first challenge of the season seemed to go pretty good. I got DJ on my side, and Katie too."

**Confessional-DJ:** "An alliance with Chef, I think it might be because he kind of gets along with me. I think I'm going to feel good with Katie on my team as well."

**Confessional-Katie:** "My best chance of staying in this game is by being with a group of people who are going to work together. Chef and DJ look like that kind of team, and I'm honored to be on it."

**Confessional-Justin:** Justin is looking at a mirror. "I am so beautiful."

**Confessional-B:** (B waves to the camera)

**Confessional-Heather:** "An alliance with Scott, this might seem pretty interesting. He better make sure that were winning challenges though."

**Confessional-Scott:** "I got Heather on my side, and we can run this team. Nothing can possibly ruin this for me."

Inside the water nearby New Bark Town, a creature that looked like a shark, which happened to be a Sharpedo, which is not supposed to be found in Johto, was lurking the waters and noticed Scott. The Sharpedo somehow had a phone, and made a call to someone.

**Wawanaka(under government control)**

In the lake water lied a shark with two legs who had a new set of teeth. It was the mutant shark Fang who heard a call on his cellphone.(He somehow got a cellphone)

The shark and the Sharpedo were communicating, and then Sharpedo sent a photo of Scott in New Bark Town.

**Fang:** Speaking in shark language(How do I get there?)

**Sharpedo:** Speaking in Sharpedo language which is also shark language(There's a mansion 30 miles outside of Vancouver. Find it, and when you go inside take the second door on the left.)

**Fang:** (Thank you, my long distance cousin. Looks like I'll be hunting Scottie down once again. I don't know why I didn't finish eating him before, but I will this time.)

**How is Fang going to get to the Johto Region to track down Scott? Will Scott's alliance with Heather payoff? Could B become a pretty dangerous Pokemon trainer? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Johto won.**

**Next Chapter will feature the members of Team Hoenn and their challenge. ****Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Johto has.**

**Team Johto**

**Chef-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Togepi-Lv.5(F)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Hoothoot-Lv.3(F)**

Foresight Growl Tackle -

**DJ-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Togepi-Lv.5(M)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Scott-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Totodile-Lv.5(M)**

Leer Scratch - -

**Rattata-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Heather-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Spinarak-Lv.3(M)**

Poison Sting String Shot - -

**Katie-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.5(F)**

Leer Tackle - -

**Sentret-Lv.2(F)**

Foresight Scratch - -

**B-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf -

**Justin-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.5(M)**

Leer Tackle - -

**Eva-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Totodile-Lv.5(F)**

Leer Scratch - -


	5. E1:TH-Harold Knows Best

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Hoenn Reigon-Littleroot Town**

This is where Team Hoenn makes their enterance. The team consisted of Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen. They found themselves in some sort of lab.

"Were are we," Duncan asked.

"Must be some mad scientist's laboratory, I wonder where all of the wierd stuff is," Izzy said.

Izzy found a computer and pressed random buttons on the keyboard. The whole building then ended up exploding leaving explosion dust on everyone.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Izzy, crazy as usual."

Everyone left the lab which was now in ruins thanks to the crazy mind of Izzy. They had no idea where to go next.

"Any idea where we go, eh" Ezekiel asked.

Lighting looked around on where to go, and then he found a path that leads somewhere.

"Lightning thinks we should go that way," said Lightning.

"What's the point, its the only path there is," Duncan said.

"Sha-great," Lightning said.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "And someone tell Lightning to Sha-ut up!"

**Hoenn Reigon-Route 101**

"HELP," Birch screamed as he was being chased by something.

Team Hoenn ran to see Professor Birch being chased by a small black looking pooch with a red nose and yellow eyes.

"What is that thing," Dakota asked.

"Poochyena," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "The team is going to need me, because I played Pokemon a lot. So I know all of the Pokemon."

"How did you know what that thing was called," Dakota asked.

"I played Pokemon, so I know everything about Pokemon," Harold said.

Professor Birch was still being chased by Poochyena, and everyone knew somebody had to help him sooner or later.

"Move aside, I'm going to take this thing down," Anne Marie said pulling out a Pokeball.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Anne Marie VS Wild Poochyena Lv.2(M)**

**Anne Marie:** Now get ready to feel the wrath of me and my poof!

Anne Marie walked over to Poochyena bashing her fist into her hand.

**Birch:** No, no, no, you have to attack Poochyena with your Pokemon.

**Anne Marie:** My what?

**Harold:** Your Pokemon, the Torchic that you got when we were picking teams!

**Anne Marie:** Oh, you mean that thing that's in this here ball?

**Harold:** Yes, throw the ball to send out the Pokemon.

**Anne Marie:** Okay, okay, sheesh what's your problem.

Anne Marie sends out her Torchic Lv.5

**Anne Marie:** Torchic, beat that Poooo whatever you call it.

**Harold:** You know nothing about Pokemon do you?

**Anne Marie:** What do I tell this thing to do?

**Harold:** It's a Torchic, and tell it to use Growl or Scratch. Growl is an attack that lowers a Pokemon attack, and Scratch is an attack that does damage to the Pokemon.

**Anne Marie:** How can this thing here Scratch if its got no arms?

**Harold:** It's a Torchic! Stop asking questions and just tell Torchic to use Scratch until Poochyena is defeated!

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Alright you thing, I mean Torchic, use Scratch.

Torchic used Scratch, Poochyena loses HP.

Poochyena uses Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** I never knew this battle thing could be easy.

**Gwen:** Just finish that Poochyena off!

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Torchic use Scratch again.

Torchic used Scratch, Poochyena loses HP. Wild Poochyena fainted.

"Did I just win," Anne Marie asked.

"Yes, and I don't know how to say this, but you may be the worst Pokemon trainer I've ever known," said Birch.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "I know nothing about this here Pokemon thing, just give myself a good doo. Guys dig my hairdue." Anne Marie fluffs her hair.

"Now why don't we go back to my lab," Birch said.

All eight members of Team Hoenn stood awkwardly. Professor Birch didn't know what just happened back in Littleroot Town.

"Is something wrong," Birch asked.

"You don't have a lab anymore, crazy girl here destroyed it," Duncan said.

"What, my Pokemon lab has been destroyed," Birch said.

"Yeah, and the best part is when I made the whole place go boom, hahahahahaha" Izzy said.

"You destroyed my Pokemon lab," Birch said grabbing his hair.

"Trust me, we know Izzy. She is completely crazy," Gwen said.

**Confessional-Birch:** "I just got the whole place redecorated. Now the lab is gone along with all of my research."

"Lets just get to the challenge, first I'm going to give you all a Pokedex along with five Pokeballs and a Potion," Birch said.

Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen all got a Pokedex, five Pokeballs, and a Potion.

"A cellphone," Dakota said admiring her Pokedex.

"No Dakota, that's a Pokedex. It keeps track of how many Pokemon you have caught, and if you have obtained a Pokemon, then you can look up information on the Pokemon," Birch explained.

"Really, let me see what it says about my Torchic," Harold said.

**Pokedex-255: Torchic the Chick Pokemon-****A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F.**

"Interesting to know that dorkus, what does it say about this useless Pokemon," Duncan asked.

"Beldum, take a look," Harold said.

Duncan opened his Pokedex, and saw the information on Beldum.

**Pokedex-374: Beldum the Iron Ball Pokemon-****Its cells are all magnetic, and it communicates with others by using magnetic pulses.**

"It also says that it only knows Take Down. I don't want this Pokemon," Duncan said.

"I played a little Pokemon, and I know that when Beldum evolves, it becomes a much more useful Pokemon. Just give it some time," Gwen said.

"Hey, I like what you say about Pokemon," Duncan said.

"Well, maybe we should look up information on my Treecko," Gwen said.

**Pokedex-252: Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokemon-****The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings.**

"Hey, not bad on Treecko," said Duncan.

Gwen started to blush hearing Duncan's complement. Harold was starting to grin at Duncan seeing him admire Gwen.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Duncan has always been bothering me. He always bullies me, and calls me embrassing names. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to break Duncan and I know how to do it. I need to figure out a way to." Harold hears knocking on the door.

**Dakota:** "Do Mudkip next, you didn't do Mudkip."

**Harold:** "Fine." Harold grabs Dakota's Pokedex and finds Mudkip.

**Pokedex-258: Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokemon-****To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders.**

**Dakota:** "Thanks." Dakota leaves

**Harold:** "As I was saying, I'm going to figure out a way to break him and Gwen up. I never thought I say this, but I wish Courtney was here."

"Now that I can see that you kids have fiddled well with your Pokedex's, I also would like to tell you that there is a hidden immunity idol here in the Hoenn Reigon," Birch said.

"Hidden immunity idol," Gwen asked.

"Yep, and I did have a picture of what it looked like, but we don't have it anymore thanks a lot Izzy," Birch said.

"Remember what it looked like," Duncan asked.

"Yes I do, does anyone know what a Pokemon Navigator looks like," Birch asked.

"I do," Harold said.

"Yes, that's what it looks like," Birch said, "can you describe it?"

"Sure, ummmmmm, I'm sorry but my memory is fogged up right now," Harold said.

"That's okay, just remind us another time," Birch said.

"Okay," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I knew what a Pokemon Navigator was. I have no idea where this hidden immunity idol is, but thanks to Izzy's little accident, I'm the only one who might know what it looks like. This will be my chance to run the game if I can get my hands on it, and it doesn't fall into Duncan's hands."

"Now for the challenge, your first challenge of the season is to find my son Brendan. He is looking for wild Pokemon on Route 103, here is a picture of what he looks like," Birch said.

Everyone got a look at a photo of a boy with white hair and brown eys, and he wears a green headband, a black and orange polo shirt, black shorts over black pants, and orange and green shoes.

"That boy is handsome," Dakota said admiring Brendan.

"Yeah, that's my son. Anyway you must find him, and one of you must beat him in a Pokemon battle," Birch said.

"I say we let this hottie battle him, eh," Ezekiel said hugging Anne Marie's arm.

Anne Marie took out her hairspray and sprayed it at Ezekiel causing him to be blinded.

"Don't you touch me," Anne Marie said.

"Yeah, Lightning knows how to respect a girl, sha-bam," Lightning said.

"Now this guy knows how to treat a girl right," Anne Marie said.

Anne Marie was admiring Lightning just to make Ezekiel jealous. The home school boy was feeling pretty angry with Lightning.

"Okay, let me finish. You must face him in a Pokemon battle and win, and then you come back to whatever is left of my lab. Then you completed the challenge," Birch said.

"That makes complete sense, just beat your son in a Pokemon battle and that's it," Harold said.

"Right, well good luck," Birch said.

Professor Birch left and all eight of them were on their own. They had to find the professor's son and beat him in a Pokemon battle.

"Come on, we don't know what the other four teams are doing. We better get a move on," Duncan said.

"Wait, I need to teach you all the art of catching a Pokemon," Harold said.

"We don't have time for this Doris," Duncan said.

"Shut up, this will give you more Pokemon besides that Beldum that you think is pathetic which is not once it evolves," Harold said.

"Fine, but if we lose its your fault," Duncan yelled.

"Fine, now watch as I encounter a wild Pokemon," Harold said.

Harold was looking in the grass, and he saw a Pokemon.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Zigzagoon Lv.3(F)**

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

Harold sends out Torchic Lv.5

**Harold:** What you need to do first is weaken the Pokemon. Don't kill it, just weaken it so its easier to catch.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Zigzagoon loses HP.

Zigzagoon used Growl, Torchic's Attack fell.

**Harold:** If a Pokemon's attack falls during a wild Pokemon battle, that can sometimes be a good thing if you want to catch the Pokemon.

**Duncan:** Shut up and catch the thing already!

**Harold:** Just one more attack, and then I'll use my Pokeball

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch again!

Torchic used Scratch, Zigzagoon loses HP.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Now, go Pokeball!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Harold has captured Zigzagoon, here is the information on Zigzagoon.

**Pokedex-263: Zigzagoon the TinyRaccoon Pokemon-It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.**

"And that is how you catch a Pokemon," Harold said.

"Alright, enough wasting our time," Duncan said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "It's going to be tough managing this group. My number one priority is to make sure Duncan is miserable. Gwen is his one true weakness. Just like how water attacks are a fire Pokemon's weakness."

**Confessional-Lightning:** "It's the season opener, and Lightning is ready to get to work. It's up to me to win the game for the team. SHA-BAM!"

**Confessional-Dakota:** "This is going to be tough. I don't have Sam with me. Since he is considered this here game junkie, he might know stuff about Pokemon. Then again, Harold probably knows much more about Pokemon."

**Confessional-Harold:** "What I need are some allies, but who."

Team Hoenn was walking through the tall grass, and then another Pokemon came out to attack. This time it was a small red worm with bulgy black eyes.

"A worm," Dakota screamed.

"No, it's a Wurmple," Harold told Dakota.

"Oh," Dakota said.

"Stand back, let the Harold mister take care of this," Harold said.

"Do you have to catch another Pokemon," Duncan asked.

"I'm trying to catch them all, don't you understand," Harold asked.

"Yeah, but why during this challenge," Duncan asked.

"Just let the geek catch that worm," Anne Marie said.

"Thank you," Harold said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Wurmple Lv.2(M)**

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

Harold sends out Torchic Lv.5

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

Wurmple used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Harold:** This might be enough.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Go Pokeball!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Harold has captured Wurmple, here is the information on Wurmple.

**Pokedex-265: Wurmple the Worm Pokemon-Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes.**

"Can I catch a Pokemon next," Dakota asked.

"Sure, why not," Harold said.

"I thought were trying to meet the guy's son," Duncan said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Maybe we'll just stay here and catch Pokemon. All I need are some allies to get rid of him or Gwen. Nothing against Gwen, I just hate Duncan."

"This seems kind of like fun, okay who's going to catch the next Pokemon," Gwen asked.

"Let me do it, I want to catch a Pokemon," Dakota said.

Dakota looked around for a wild Pokemon, and then she found another Wurmple. Dakota decided to take her chances with the Wurmple.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Dakota VS Wild Wurmple Lv.2(F)**

**Dakota:** Go Pokeball!

**Harold:** Dakota, you have to send a Pokemon out first. Bring out Mudkip.

**Dakota:** Okay, go Mudkip!

Dakota sends out her Mudkip Lv.5

**What will Dakota doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Dakota:** Go Pokeball!

**Harold:** Dakota, you have to weaken the Pokemon first!

**Dakota:** Weaken the what?

Dakota throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Dakota has captured Wurmple.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Okay, that girl was just lucky. How could you catch a Pokemon without battling?"

Everyone was enjoying catching Pokemon. Duncan was starting to get impatient as everyone continued catching Pokemon.

"Let me catch one," Izzy said.

"Be my guest," said Harold.

Duncan grabbed Gwen and spoke with her in private.

"What's wrong Duncan, you seem angry," Gwen asked.

"I'm not going to have us lose because Harold wants to catch Pokemon. You and me are going to Route 103 together to face this Brendan kid," Duncan said.

"I see what you mean. We'll ditch them and face Brendan ourselves," Gwen said.

Duncan kissed Gwen on the cheek and held hands looking at each other. The two walked through the grass avoiding Pokemon, and continued without the others.

**Hoenn Reigon-Oldale Town**

Duncan and Gwen were both in Oldale Town. There were like two houses, a building with a red roof, and a building with a blue roof.

"So how do we get to Route 103," Duncan asked.

"I'll tell you, but first let me show you around," a man said giving Duncan and Gwen a tour of Oldale Town.

The man showed them the building with the red roof.

"This is the Pokemon Center, you go in here to get your Pokemon healed for free," the man said showing them the Pokemon Center.

The man then showed them the building with the blue roof.

"This is the Pokemart. Here you can buy items such as Potions, Pokeballs, and other stuff," the man said.

"Anything else," Duncan asked.

"Nope, that's it," the man said.

"Okay, do you know where Route 103 is," Gwen asked.

"As yes, Route 103 is north that way," the man said pointing north.

"Thank you mister," Gwen said.

Duncan and Gwen ran off to Route 103 to find Professor Birch's son Brendan.

**Hoenn Reigon-Route 101**

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Izzy VS Wild Poochyena Lv.3(M)**

**Izzy:** Go Beldum!

Izzy sends out Beldum Lv.5

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Beldum use Take Down.

Beldum used Take Down, Poochyena loses HP. Beldum is hit with recoil.

**Izzy:** Why is Beldum hurt?

**Harold:** Because Take Down has a Pokemon get hit with recoil so Beldum will lose HP too.

**Izzy:** Oh, okay!

Poochyena used Tackle, Beldum loses a little HP, it's not very effective.

**Izzy:** Beldum wasn't hurt a lot.

**Harold:** Beldum is a steel type Pokemon, and normal attacks don't work well on steel type Pokemon. That is a type disadvantage, and a type advantage is the opposite.

**Izzy:** Oh, okay!

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Beldum use Take Down.

Beldum used Take Down, Poochyena loses HP. Beldum is hit with recoil.

Poochyena used Tackle, Beldum loses a little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Izzy doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Izzy:** Go ball!

Izzy throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Izzy has captured Poochyena, here is the information on Poochyena.

**Pokedex-265: Poochyena the Bite Pokemon-A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.**

"Hahaha, Izzy caught a Poochyena! This Poochyena is now in my own grips," Izzy said rubbing the Pokeball.

"Okay everyone, let me just get a Poochyena and were on our way," Harold said.

Harold spotted another wild Poochyena in the tall grass. Harold decided to take on the wild Poochyena.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Poochyena Lv.3(F)**

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

Harold sends out Torchic Lv.5

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Poochyena loses HP.

Poochyena used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Poochyena loses HP.

Poochyena used Tackle, Torchic loses HP. Torchic fainted.

**Harold:** Oh, should've known my Torchic was low on HP.

**Ezekiel:** How do you like wake it up?

**Harold:** Take it to a Pokemon Center. All of your Pokemon will be healed instantly without having to pay.

**Anne Marie:** Pokemon Center, shouldn't they also have a beauty center?

**Harold:** I don't think we need to worry about that right now. I'll just send out another Pokemon I caught. Go Zigzagoon.

Harold sends out Zigzagoon Lv.3

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Go Pokeball!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Harold has captured Poochyena.

"Now lets get to Oldale Town so we can get our Pokemon healed and head for Route 103," Harold said.

"How do you know where to go," Anne Marie asked.

"Good question, I played the Pokemon games," Harold said.

"Same probably played those games too," Dakota said.

"Sam's not here, so I'm the Pokemon guru here," Harold said.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I guess it's okay to listen to Harold. He's not Sam, but he knows about this Pokemon game."

"Hey, where's that punk kid and goth girl," Lightning asked.

"Duncan and Gwen, they must of ran off together. Forget them, we'll just meet them at Route 103," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I don't care what happens to Duncan. That guy is nothing but trouble."

**Hoenn Reigon-Route 103**

Duncan and Gwen were walking together through the grass, and then they find the boy that the team had to look for. There was Brendan standing there looking at Pokemon.

"Excuse me, are you Brendan," Gwen asked.

"Why yes I am, and who are you," Brendan asked.

"I'm Duncan and this is Gwen. Were here for a Pokemon battle courtesy of Team Hoenn," Duncan said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have a battle until everyone has come," Brendan said.

"Grrrr, Doris is holding us back again," Duncan angrily said.

"Duncan, calm down," Gwen said.

"NO," Duncan screamed.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "If we lose, Doris is going first! Unless he either finds that immunity idol or wins the redemption battle."

"Lets look for them," Gwen said.

Duncan stormed off the scene leaving Gwen behind. Gwen wasn't liking his attitude that he had.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Look, I love Duncan but I don't want him to be unhappy like that. He needs to control his temper especially with Harold."

Duncan was heading into the direction of Oldale Town, and Izzy, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, and Ezekiel all showed up right in front of him.

"About time you showed up," Duncan said.

"Knock it off Duncan, we went to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon healed after a rough day of catching Pokemon," Harold said.

"You spent our challenge time catching Pokemon rather than focusing on our challenge. Get over to that kid so we can have our Pokemon battle," Duncan said.

"You aren't the boss of me Duncan," said Harold.

Harold then attempted to punch Duncan in the face, but Duncan grabbed his fist and directed it towards Harold's crotch. Harold was weeping in pain as he fell to the ground valuing his kiwis.

All of them went to Brendan, and Harold eventually got up to ease the pain by walking. Brendan saw all eight members of Team Hoenn right in front of him.

"Okay Brendan, here we are. Now can we please battle," Duncan asked.

"Sure, why not," Brendan said.

"Step aside, I'll show you how a real person wins," Duncan told Harold.

"Actually, I choose who gets to battle me," said Brendan.

"What, you got to be kidding," Duncan said.

"Yeah, you can choose who faces trainers, but other trainers may choose who they ask to battle. My first opponent is going to be the girl with a gigantic hairdue," Brendan said pointing to Anne Marie.

"WHOOO, step aside and see how a real girl can handle this," Anne Marie said.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "I saw Snooki Jr., that's right I'm calling her Snooki Jr. because she looks like Snooki from Jersey Shore. Anyway I saw her, and she had no idea what to do. She was lucky to beat that Poochyena."

Brendan and Anne Marie were both ready to battle each other one on one.

**Pokemon Battle-Anne Marie VS Brendan**

**Brendan:** Go Mudkip!

Brendan sends out Mudkip Lv.5

**Anne Marie:** Go Torchic!

Anne Marie sends out Torchic Lv.5

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Okay Torchic, use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

Mudkip used Growl, Torchic's Attack fell.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Scratch again!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

Mudkip used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Harold:** Anne Marie, use your Potion!

Anne Marie: Let me beat this kid first.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Torchic use Scratch again!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** How come for the past two turns Torchic's attack was weak, and your Mudkip's attack was strong?

**Brendan:** Because Mudkip used Growl before, and that lowers an opponent's attack.

**Anne Marie:** So?

**Brendan:** Your Pokemon is weaker now.

Mudkip used Tackle, Torchic loses HP. Torchic fainted!

Anne Marie is out of useable Pokemon.

"Why did I lose, Torchic was somewhat good," Anne Marie said.

"Maybe if you used your Potion, or had Torchic use Growl to even the score, then maybe you would've had a chance," Harold said.

"Oh now you tell me these things," Anne Marie said.

"Now I have to face someone else, who will that be," Brendan said.

Brendan looked at all seven members of Team Hoenn except Anne Marie who he beat already.

"Choose Lightning, I will gurantee victory! Sha-bam," Lightning said doing a pose.

**Pokemon Battle-Lightning VS Brendan**

**Brendan:** Go Mudkip!

Brendan sends out Mudkip Lv.5

**Lightning:** Go Treecko!

Lightning sends out Treecko Lv.5

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Lightning tells you to use Pound!

Treecko uses Pound, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Growl!

Mudkip used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**Harold:** Lightning, tell Treecko to use Leer.

**Lightning:** No way, Lightning finds a way to win. Alright Brendan, prepared to be struck by Lightning! Sha-bam!

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Give Mudkip another sha-Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Treecko loses HP.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Sha-Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Treecko loses HP.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Sha-Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Treecko loses HP. Treecko fainted!

Lightning is out of useable Pokemon.

"What, how can Lightning lose? Lightning never loses," Lightning screams.

"Maybe you should listen to me, Pokemon battles involve strategy, and I know strategy," Harold explained.

"Okay Harold, if you know so much about Pokemon, then why don't you battle me next," Brendan suggested.

"It will be my pleasure," Harold said.

**Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Brendan**

**Brendan:** Go Mudkip!

Brendan sends out his Mudkip Lv.5

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

Harold sends out his Torchic Lv.5

**Duncan:** He'll win, Brendan only has one Pokemon and Harold has literally caught them all.

**Harold:** Of course I'll win.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Growl!

Mudkip used Growl, Torchic's Attack fell.

**What will Harold doFIGHTGROWL**

**Harold:** Torchic use Growl!

Torchic used Growl, Mudkip's Attack fell.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doITEMPOTION**

Harold uses Potion, Torchic regains some HP.

**Harold:** This is what you should've done a while ago you two.

**Anne Marie:** Oh, so now you tell us.

**Lightning:** Yeah, Lightning didn't know we had to use that thing now.

**Harold:** I TOLD YOU BEFORE TO USE A POTION!

**Brendan:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP. Mudkip fainted.

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 6**

**Harold defeated Brendan and was rewarded 500PD**

"I don't believe it, dorkus actually won," Duncan said.

"I told you, I know a lot about Pokemon," Harold said, "I even went to the Pokemon Center to get all of my Pokemon healed."

"But you put us in a bad spot with catching all of these Pokemon," Duncan said.

"Hey, somebody has to lead the way," Harold said.

Dakota couldn't stand Duncan and Harold bickering at each other once again. She stepped in to break them up.

"Harold's right, we all be lost if it weren't for him. He has shown us the way, and Duncan is just aggravated about the fact that were doing what Harold wants and not what he wants," Dakota explained.

"And that is let for us to win," Duncan said.

"You don't want to lose because you're afraid you might be seperated from Gwen," Harold said.

Duncan just got caught in a fickle. Harold really got him there, but the team needed to finish the job.

"Um guys, aren't we supposed to do something now," Lightning said.

"You're right, we need to head back to Professor Birch's place, or whatever is left of his place," Harold said.

"I'll meet you all in Littleroot Town," said Brendan.

Brendan left, and now it was time for the Team to follow him back to Littleroot Town. Before they left, the Team found another Pokemon, and this time it was a small seagull like creature with a big yellow beak, and wings that extend to the length of a surfboard.

"Another Pokemon, I got to catch it," Harold said taking out his Pokeball.

"Hey, didn't you catch enough Pokemon," Duncan questioned.

"I'm trying to catch them all, haven't you ever heard of that," Harold asked, "now to catch this Wingull."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Wingull Lv.3(F)**

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

Harold sends out his Torchic Lv.6

**Duncan:** Hurry this up, I'm not going to take anymore of this!

**Harold:** I will, just hang on for a sec.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Wingull loses HP.

Wingull used Water Gun, Torchic loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Harold:** That was Water Gun, and it did a number to Torchic.

**Gwen:** Isn't that because Torchic is a fire type and Water Gun is a water type move?

**Harold:** Yes, and I knew that.

**Duncan:** Can it Gwen, this guy is going to cost us the challenge.

**Gwen:** You know Duncan, you can't seem to relax at all. We know this is his fault, but we don't need you bragging on about it.

**Duncan:** He's a moron!

**Harold:** Let me finish this!

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch again!

Torchic used Scratch, Wingull loses HP.

Wingull used Water Gun, Torchic loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Torchic fainted.

**Harold:** Time to use another Pokemon, go Wurmple!

Harold sends out Wurmple Lv.2

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Pokeball, catch that Wingull!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times an then it clicks.

Harold has captured Wingull, here is the information on Wingull.

**Pokedex-278: Wingull the Seagull Pokemon-It makes its nest on sheer cliffs. Riding the sea breeze, it glides up into the expansive skies.**

"I caught a Wingull," Harold said.

"We get it, can we please get going," said Duncan.

"Fine," Harold replied.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I understand if we lose, that they'll put me up for elimination. Duncan doesn't realize that I know a lot about Pokemon, and I'll be able to find a way to win the redemption battle if I should face that fate."

**Confessional-Gwen:** "I don't know what's been up with Duncan, but this isn't a time to rant out on Harold."

**Confessional-Duncan:** "If we lose, dorkus is gone! YOU HEAR ME, GONE!"

**Confessional-Harold:** "I think I know what Duncan is thinking, he's afraid of us losing because he might be going home, and that might get him seperated from Gwen. I knew Gwen was his one true weakness."

**Hoenn Reigon-Oldale Town**

"Walking through this sha-town," said Lightning.

**Hoenn Reigon-Route 101**

"Walking through this sha-meadow," said Lightning.

**Hoenn Reigon-Littleroot Town.**

"Hey crazy professor, crazy professor's son, were back," Izzy yelled.

"Yeah, your son should be back here in this town," said Lightning.

Professor Birch and Brendan were emerging from the remains of Professor Birch's lab. All eight members of Team Hoenn were present.

"Hey professor, what happened to your lab," Ezekiel asked.

"I thought you were here when this happened," Birch answered.

After the awkward introduction, Professor Birch was ready to speak with all eight members of Team Hoenn.

"Well congratulations on beating my son, and bringing him back to Littleroot Town. You have finished the challenge, so feel free to catch Pokemon and level up your Pokemon as you wish," said Birch.

"YOU HEAR THAT HAROLD, YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT AFTER THE CHALLENGE INSTEAD OF DURING," Duncan screamed.

"Leave me alone Duncan, I understand everything," Harold said running off.

Harold was crying, and Dakota couldn't just feel bad for Harold. She decided to go after Harold.

"Harold, wait up," Dakota yelled.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "How could Duncan treat Harold like that, he is so mean. Not as mean as Chris, but he is mean. Harold needs to be comforted by someon, and I guess I'm the one to do that. FYI, I hate Duncan and Gwen as a couple!"

Harold was sniveling as he was sitting behind some trees, but then he toughened it out and knew that he had to get back at Duncan. Harold saw Dakota come into the picture and she sat down.

"Harold," Dakota said.

"Oh, hi Dakota," Harold said.

"Why are you so upset," Dakota asked.

**Confessonal-Harold:** "I was a bit surprised that Dakota followed me here. All I just wanted to do was talk to her about Duncan. I try talking to Leshawna about this stuff, but sometimes she ignores me. Dakota however, was willing to listen."

"Duncan has been giving me trouble all of these years on Total Drama. Not only does he continuosly picks on me and pull cruel pranks, he also is a bully," Harold explained.

"Oh, I see what you mean. I dealt with a bully too, and his name was Chris," Dakota said.

"The Chris from this reality show that is now demoted to contestant, or another Chris," Harold asked.

"The Chris you know. He exposed me to toxic air that caused me to lose my hair and then turn into a mutant creature," Dakota said weeping.

"Wow, how did you get back to normal," Harold asked.

"DADDY HAD TO SPEND EVERY PENNY WE HAD TO FIND A WAY TO RESERVE THE EFFECTS FROM WHEN I GOT EXPOSED TO TOXIC WASTE! That's right, I used to be rich and now I'm flat our broke," Dakota said crying.

Dakota was crying really hard as Harold learns that Dakota's family was now flat out broke so that her dad could find a way to cure her of the effects. Harold was feeling sympathy for Dakota.

"Wow, and I take it they did find a way to turn you back to normal," Harold said.

"Yep, it cost us everything just for me to be my normal self again. The Milton family now has a huge hatred toward Chris McClean," Dakota explained.

"I know, and he deserved to be arrested for putting all of you on an island with toxic waste. You suffered the worst effects because he left you in a toxic mine shaft for over 30 minutes," Harold said.

"Yeah," Dakota answered.

It was a pretty thoughtful conversation that went from Harold's feelings towards Duncan to the knowledge that Dakota is now flat out broke.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "Harold was on every single one of my words. I wanted to talk about this with Sam, but he too busy playing Halo, Call Of Duty, Skyrim, or any other video game that there is. Harold took the time to listen which makes me wonder about Sam."

"Thanks for listening to me," Dakota said.

"Anytime Dakota," Harold replied.

Dakota and Harold just sat there for a moment with an awkward pause, and then leaned towards each other's faces for a kiss on the lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds, and then they leaned back.

"Well, we should get back," Harold said.

"Yeah, your right," Dakota replied.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "Then again, I think I just betrayed Sam. He'll have to know about it sometime."

**Confessional-Harold:** "I don't know what happened. For some reason I just leaned over and kissed Dakota. How could this have happened when my heart belongs to Leshawna."

**Is there some sort of special connection developing between Harold and Dakota? What will Sam think when he finds out? And can Harold be able to stand up for himself against Duncan? ****Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Hoenn won.**

**Next Chapter will feature the members of Team Sinnoh and their challenge. ****Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Hoenn has.**

**Team Hoenn**

**Izzy-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Beldum-Lv.5**

Take Down - - -

**Poochyena-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Duncan-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Beldum-Lv.5**

Take Down - - -

**Lightning-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Treecko-Lv.5(M)**

Leer Pound - -

**Dakota-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Wurmple-Lv.2(F)**

String Shot Tackle - -

**Anne Marie-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Torchic-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Harold-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Torchic-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Zigzagoon-Lv.3(F)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Wurmple-Lv.2(M)**

String Shot Tackle - -

**Poochyena-Lv.3(F)**

Tackle - - -

**Wingull-Lv.3(F)**

Growl Water Gun - -

**Ezekiel-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Gwen-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Treecko-Lv.5(F)**

Leer Pound - -


	6. E1:TS-The Facts Of Jubilife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Sinnoh Reigon-Sandgem Town**

The eight contestants of Sam, Staci, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth all arrived in some sort of Pokemon lab. It was the Pokemon lab of Professor Rowan.

"What is this place," Sadie asked.

"And where's the food around here," Owen asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like some sort of Pokemon lab," Cody said.

"Hooray, lets use this lab to create many Pokemon. That way we can invent more Pokemon for people to catch," Noah said.

Noah was using one of his sarcastic remarks after hearing Cody. Sam was looking around wondering what they had to do next.

"Look, its a note from Professor Rowan," Sam said reading the note.

"Did you know that my great great great great great great great great cousin invented notes," Staci said.

"No we didn't, we should read our history books more often," Noah said sarcastically.

**Confessional-Noah:** "That girl is completely annoying."

Sam read the note.

_Dear members of Team Sinnoh,_

_ Head out west through Route 201 to Twinleaf Town to recieve notifications of your first challenge. I also left out a Pokedex, five Pokeballs, and a Potion for everyone. You must bring those with you if you want to start the challenge._

_Sincerely, Professor Rowan_

The note told Team Sinnosh to meet Professor Rowan in Twinleaf Town. Everyone got their Pokeballs, and left for Twinleaf Town.

"Off to Twinleaf Town," Sam said.

Then a boy comes along. He has blonde hair and black eyes, and he wears an orange and white striped shirt along with black pants, brown shoes, and he wears a green scarf. The boy also holds a brown bag, and this happened to be Barry.

"Hello there everyone," the boy said.

"Who are you mister," Beth asked.

"Call me whatever you want," the boy suggested.

"Can I call you Noah Jr.," Owen asked.

"Um Owen, didn't you already callyour Turtwig Noah Jr." Noah asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for letting me know Noah," Owen said patting Noah on the back pretty hard.

**Confessional-Owen:** "It's good to have Noah on my team, because with me, Noah, and my Pokemon Noah Jr., nothing will stop us! Not even Al if he was with us."

"Hey, how about Cloud. You know, Cloud from Final Fantasy 7, I mean look at him he has blond hair," Sam said.

"Okay, Cloud it is," the boy who's orginal name was Barry said.

"Did you know my great great great great great great great grandpa melvin invented clouds," Staci said.

"Clouds are a part of nature. They weren't invented," Cody said.

The boy(Barry) agreed to be known as Cloud. After the greetings, Cloud was ready to get down to business.

"I can understand you're heading to Twinleaf Town, but first let me show you around Sandgem Town," said Barry.

Cloud took all eight members around Sandgem Town to show them what was around. There was of course Professor Rowan's lab, but he also wanted to show them two very important buildings. First there was a building with a red roof on it.

"This is the Pokemon Center, you can come here to get your Pokemon healed," Cloud said showing them the Pokemon Center.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I think most of us know what a Pokemon Center is. After all, I did play the Pokemon games."

**Confessional-Sierra:** "January 8th, 2011, I saw Cody play Pokemon Black and he was good. He played it again on January 9th, and on January 10th, and on January 11th, (fast forward past other days Sierra says), he also played Pokemon Black on Valentine's Day. I love whatever Cody does."

"This is the Pokemart," Cloud said introducing the members of Team Sinnoh to the Pokemart.

"Were we buy things," Noah said.

"Correct," said Cloud.

"What can you buy at a Pokemart," Owen asked.

"Good question, you can buy cheeseburgers, pizza, cameras where you can take more pictures of your boyfriend in the bathtub, and old things that were made by a chatty girl's relatives," Noah sarcastically said.

**Confessional-Beth:** "Clearly I know that a Pokemart is where you buy your Pokeballs, Potions, and other medicines."

"What else do you have to show us here," Sadie asked.

"Nothing really much, that was just it. Now if you go west, you'll find Route 201, take that route all the way to Twinleaf Town," Cloud said pointing west.

"Did you know that west was invented by my great great great great great great," Staci said until she was interupted.

"Okay we get it," Sam said.

Everyone just got their things and left Sandgem Town to head down Route 201.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Route 201**

Everyone was merrily going down Route 201 to find Twinleaf Town where Professor Rowan was. There were many Pokemon to be found in the Sinnoh Reigon, so everybody had to keep their eyes pealed.

"So lets see, what does this Pokedex do," Sierra asked.

"Sierra, the Pokedex is used to learn more about the Pokemon that we have encountered," Cody said.

"Oh Cody, you're so sweet knowing everything," said Sierra hugging Cody.

"I'm glad you said that Sierra," said Cody who was gasping for air.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "I'm sure I can make it far in this game. As long as my Cody wody is with me."

"So what does the Pokedex say about the Pokemon that we have," Sierra asked.

"Good question, lets find out," Sam answered.

Everyone took out their Pokedexs to learn about the four different Pokemon that were with them. Staci opened her mouth once again about her relatives.

"Did you know that questions were invented by my," Staci said until Noah interupted her by covering her mouth.

"We don't need to know the orgin of questions. Lets see the Pokemon," Noah said.

"Let's start with Munchlax," said Sam.

**Pokedex-446: Munchlax the Big Eater Pokemon-****In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.**

"Wow, Munchlax seems to be very fun," Staci said.

"Yeah, if only I could teach it to play video games then it would be my best friend," Sam said.

"Hey, what does the Pokedex say about Turtwig," Owen asked.

"Let's find out, open up your Pokedex Owen," Sam said.

Owen opened up his Pokedex to learn more about Turtwig.

**Pokedex-387: Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokemon-****The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.**

"Noah Jr. is so cute," Owen said.

Owen admired his Turtwig, and Noah just ignored the love and looked at his Pokedex to learn about Chimchar.

**Pokedex-390: Chimchar the Chimp Pokemon-****It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.**

"Oh, so Chimchar is afraid to set a house on fire. Nobody wants to sleep during a fire," Noah said.

"Hey, what about that other Pokemon Piplup," Staci asked.

"You mean the Pokemon me and Cody picked out. Cody my love, lets look up the Pokedex on Piplup together," Sierra said.

She grabbed Cody once more and hugged him while looking up Piplup on the Pokedex.

**Pokedex-393: Piplup the Penguin Pokemon-****A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.**

"Piplup is so cute, aren't you glad you got a Piplup," Sierra asked.

"Um yeah, I guess," Cody answered.

"Hey, look over there," Owen said pointing out to a Pokemon.

Owen saw what appeared to be a baby beaver with puffy brown fur, small eyes(kind of like Chris's and DJ's), a puffy brown tail, and a big white tooth in front of its mouth.

"A beaver," Owen said.

"That's no beaver, that's a Bidoof. It must be a wild Bidoof so try and catch it," Sam told Owen.

"Okay," Owen said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Owen VS Wild Bidoof Lv.2(M)**

**Owen:** Go Noah Jr.!

Owen sends out Noah Jr.(Turtwig) Lv.5

**Cody:** Owen, listen carefully. Weaken the Pokemon first by battling it, and then you throw the Pokeball to capture it.

**Owen:** Sure thing Noah.

**Noah:** That's right, Cody changed his name to Noah.

**What will Owen doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Owen:** Pokeball, capture the Pokemon!

Owen throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 1 times and then Bidoof breaks free.

**Owen:** Hey, I though these Pokeballs capture the wild Pokemon. That one must of been bad.

**Sam:** No, you have to battle Bidoof and make sure you don't defeat it.

**Owen:** Okay, why didn't anyone tell me earlier.

**Sam:** Wow, doesn't have that big of an attention span.

**What will Owen doFIGHTWITHDRAW**

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Withdraw!

Noah Jr. used Withdraw, Noah Jr.'s Defense rose.

**Beth:** Owen, Withdraw is a status attack! It doesn't make Turtwig.

**Owen:** Noah Jr. Beth!

**Beth:** Right, Noah Jr. doesn't attack a Pokemon when it uses Withdraw.

**Owen: **Then what do I have Noah Jr. use to attack Bidoof?

**Cody:** Have Tur...uh Noah Jr. use Tackle.

**Owen:** Okay, can you tell me when I can catch Bidoof?

**Sam:** No problem.

Bidoof used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**Owen:** Um, why did Bidoof attack?

**Sam:** It was Bidoof's turn to attack. Now you can make a move Owen.

**Owen:** Wow, this Pokemon thing is going to be hard.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Tackle!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

Bidoof used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Tackle!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

Bidoof used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**Cody:** Owen, now would be a good time to use the Pokeball.

**Owen:** Woohoo! Time to capture a Pokemon!

**What will Owen doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Owen:** Pokeball throw!

Owen throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Owen has captured Bidoof, here is the information on Bidoof.

**Pokedex-387: Bidoof the Plump Mouse Pokemon-****A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.**

"Wooooooooooo, I got a Bidoof. I know how I'm going to celebrate this moment," said Owen as he let out a big part.

**Confessional-Noah:** "Owen, he's got a lot to learn about how Pokemon work. One thing I do want to know is that why did he call his Turtwig Noah Jr."

"Lets keeping going everyone, Professor Rowan should be in Twinleaf Town," said Sam.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Twinleaf Town**

The gang finally arrives in Twinleaf Town, but in order to start their challenge they must find Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan, where are you Professor Rowan," Sadie said.

**Confessional-Sadie:** "My bigger question is where are you Katie. I really miss you."

The members of Team Sinnoh finally found Professor Rowan standing in the middle of Twinleaf Town as if he was expecting them.

"Sam, Staci, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth. It's an honor of you that you finally arrived in Twinleaf Town," Rowan said.

So everyone was bunched together to hear what their challenge was going to be.

"Now before we get to our first challenge of the season, I want to tell you a little surprise that might bring big impact in this game," Rowan said.

"Please be an all you can eat buffet, please be an all you can eat buffet," Owen begged.

"In each of the five Pokemon reigons, there is a hidden immunity idol. The idol you seek for here in the Sinnoh Reigon looks like this," said Rowan.

Professor Rowan showed the eight members of Team Sinnoh a picture of a blue digital watch. The hidden immunity idol looked exactly like the Poketech.

"I know that thing, it's a Poketech," Sam said pointing out the Poketech.

"Correct, the Poketech is your hidden immunity idol. If your team faces elimination, then whoever posses the idol is likely to be safe, and the redemption Pokemon battle that you need to win won't happen which means your opponent will be eliminated," Rowan explained.

"Ah sweet, just like season four but only one in each reigon," Sam said.

"That's right, but there is a catch. Only one immunity idol can be played at an elmination, and the fourth place team can go first. This means if you have an idol on a last place team, and the fourth place team has a person with an idol, then you'll be gone despite holding the idol," Rowan explained.

"Whoa, that's intense. I never heard of an immunity idol that can't save you all the time," Sierra said.

"Indeed it is, so not only must you avoid the bottom two, you must make sure that you don't finish in last," Rowan explained.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Wow, this might be one tough game. If we lose, then we can save ourselves with a Pokemon battle unless the other person has an idol. And if we finish in last, the idol might not help because the fourth place team can have someone play the idol first. You need to think pretty good, and I believe that the Codemister will prevail!"

"It's time for your first challenge. You must travel down Route 201," Rowan said until he got interupted.

"We just went down Route 201," Beth said.

"Not all the way down Route 201. You must go further west down Route 201 to Lake Verity. I left my bag there, so you need to pick the bag up and deliver it back to my lab," Rowan explained.

"And that's it," Sadie asked.

"Nope, then there will be a second part that you must fufill that I will tell you about later. Right now just go to Lake Verity and retrieve my bag," Rowan said.

Everyone made a run for it back to Route 201 where they had to find Professor Rowan's bag.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Route 201**

Team Sinnoh was running west, and then all of a sudden they were being chased by more Pokemon. This time they were being chased by a flock of birds. These brids had black heads, gray bodys, black and white feathers, and an orange beak.

"Guys, were being chased by birds," Sierra said pointing out the birds.

"Those aren't birds, those are Starlys," Sam screamed.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Lake Verity**

"These Starlys won't leave us alone," Beth cried.

"That's it, everyone were battling these Starly," Sam said.

"I'm in," Noah said.

"I'm going in too," said Cody.

"Me too," Saide said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Wild Starly Lv.2(M)**

**Sam:** Go Munchlax!

Sam sends out Munchlax Lv.5

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Munchlax, start things off with Tackle!

Munchlax used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Growl, Munchlax's Attack fell.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Okay Munchlax, use Tackle again!

Munchlax used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Tackle, Munchlax loses HP.

**What will Sam doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Sam:** Pokeball, do your thing!

Sam throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Sam has captured Starly, here is the information on Starly.

**Pokedex-396: Starly the Starling Pokemon-****Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.**

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Noah VS Wild Starly Lv.2(M)**

**Noah:** Go Chimchar!

Noah sends out Chimchar Lv.5

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Tackle, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Scratch once more!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Growl, Chimchar's Attack fell.

**What will Noah doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Noah:** Let's go Pokeball!

Noah throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Noah has captured Starly.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Cody VS Wild Starly Lv.2(F)**

**Cody:** Go Piplup!

Cody sends out Piplup Lv.5

**What will Cody doFIGHTPOUND**

**Cody:** Piplup use Pound!

Piplup used Pound, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Growl, Piplup's Attack fell.

**What will Cody doFIGHTPOUND**

**Cody:** Piplup use Pound a second time!

Piplup used Pound, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Growl, Piplup's Attack fell.

**What will Cody doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Cody:** Don't let me down Pokeball!

Cody throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Cody has captured Starly.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Sadie VS Wild Starly Lv.2(F)**

**Sadie:** Go Turtwig!

Sadie sends out Turtwig Lv.5

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sadie:** Turtwig use Tackle!

Turtwig used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Growl, Turtwig's Attack fell.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sadie:** Tackle again Turtwig!

Turtwig used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

Starly used Tackle, Turtwig loses HP.

**What will Sadie doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Sadie:** Lets go Pokeball!

Sadie throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Sadie has captured Starly.

"Hey, all four of us caught a Starly," Sadie said.

"Yeah, that's great. Now about that bag," Cody said.

They find a brown bag by the lake. The bag they see appears to belong to Professor Rowan. Owen finds the bag and takes a look inside.

"What are you looking for Owen," Noah asked.

"I want to see if there's any food in here," Owen said.

"Um Owen, we need to concentrate on the challenge. Lets go back to Sandgem Town and give Professor Rowan his bag," Sam said.

"Fine," Owen said.

**Confessional-Sam:** "It's gonna kind of be hard to manage this team. The worst part for me, NO DAKOTA! Where are you Dakota!"

Right before they left, Cody ended up noticing a invisible Pokemon with a red gem on its head. The Pokemon then disappeared, and Cody just caught up with the others.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I saw something at that lake. I just don't know what it was."

**Sinnoh Reigon-Route 201**

As the team was going east down Route 201, Sierra was starting at Cody's shoelace as she loves to observe everything on Cody.

"Why are you looking at Cody's shoe," Beth asked.

"I can see a slighty damage plastic tipping on the laces of Cody's right shoe. Once it breaks, I want to admire it," Sierra explained.

"Wow, you think of nothing but Cody," Beth said.

"Of course, so I must keep an eye on that right shoe," Sierra said.

"Did you know my great great great great great great great great uncle Melvin invented the right shoe. Until then people only wore left shoes," Staci said.

"Hey, guess what my great great great great great great great great uncle Simon invented," Noah said.

"What did he invent," Staci asked.

"Ripping vocal cords out of people's mouth if they don't keep them shut," Noah said.

Staci for the mean time kept her mouth closed as nobody really wants to hear anymore stuff about her relatives.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Sandgem Town**

Everyone made a run for Professor Rowan's lab. Owen presented the professor with his bag that was at Lake Verity.

"Impressive work everyone. You have retrieved my bag," Rowan said.

"Yeah, we had to fight off four Starlys just to get this bag," Noah said.

"And we caught those Starlys," Cody said holding up his Pokeball.

"Excellent work, now you know about catching wild Pokemon. This is a big accomplishment for you," Rowan said.

"You bet it is professor," Sam said.

"Good work, now for part two of your challenge. Complete this and the challenge is complete. You must head up north down Route 202 to reach Jubilife City. When you arrive you must beat that blond boy you met in a Pokemon battle," Rowan explained.

"You mean Cloud," Sam asked.

"Yes, why did you name your rival Cloud," Rowan asked.

"Three words, Final Fantasy Seven," Noah said.

"Sam, you need to get a life. We don't spend everyday of our lives playing video games. I use my valuable time to do research on Pokemon and gain my intelligence, not play games on TV that rot the brain," Rowan said.

"Don't tell me what to do," said Sam.

He pulled out a Nintendo 3DS and started playing on it. The next thing Professor Rowan did was swipe it out of Sam's hands.

"Give that back," Sam said.

"No, this is a waste of time. Now go to Jubilife City and face your rival," Rowan said.

"Not until you," Sam said until Beth grabbed his ear.

"Sam he's right, you shouldn't play video games all the time. Beside, we are kind of in a video game. In fact, Pokemon is a video game," Beth explained.

"Okay," Sam said.

**Confessional-Sam:** "Maybe their right, maybe I do play video games too much." Sam pulls out another Nintendo 3DS and starts playing like nothing happened. Professor Rowan comes in and shows his hand that he must hand it over. Sam hands over the 3DS.

They all went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed, and then Team Sinnoh headed off.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Route 202**

Sam quickly got over that little incident with video games and just focused on the game. Team Sinnoh was heading north for Jubilife City until they're stopped by another wild Pokemon.

"Look, a Pokemon," Owen said pointing to a Pokemon.

The Pokemon looked like a cricket as it had a red body, a white front with a white thing going around the neck except the front, and it had small black eyes with black atennas.

"What is that thing," Sadie asked.

"Kricketot, that's a wild Kricketot," Noah answered.

"Oh, oh, let me try and catch it," Beth said.

"Why you," Noah asked.

"Come on, Sam, Cody, Sadie, you, and Owen all caught a Pokemon. Let me have a turn in catching a Pokemon," Beth said.

"Let her go, this can be a Pokemon she can try and catch," Sam said.

"Yes," Beth cheered.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Beth VS Wild Kricketot Lv.4(M)**

**Beth:** Come on out Chimchar!

Beth sends out her Chimchar Lv.5

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth: **Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Kricketot loses HP

Kricketot used Bide, Kricketot is glowing.

**Beth:** What does Bide do?

**Noah:** It takes three turns for Bide to be in effect, but any damage you give it comes back double. I suggest you don't attack for right now.

**Beth:** Okay, thanks Noah.

**What will Beth doFIGHTLEER**

**Beth:** Chimchar why don't you use Leer!

Chimchar used Leer, Kricketot's Defense fell.

Kricketot is storing energy.

**What will Beth doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Beth:** I don't think this will work, but I don't want to lower Kricketot's defense so low that I defeat it instantly. Here goes nothing.

Beth throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 2 times and then Kricketot breaks free.

**Sam:** Probably was the best bet for Beth, she doesn't want Chimchar getting hurt.

Kricketot unleashed its energy, but it failed.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth: **Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Kricketot loses HP

Kricketot used Growl, Chimchar's Attack fell.

**What will Beth doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Beth:** Now lets try again, go Pokeball!

Beth throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Beth has captured Kricketot, here is the information on Kricketot.

**Pokedex-401: Kricketot the Cricket Pokemon-****Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound.**

"I did it, I caught my first Pokemon," said Beth cherising her Pokeball.

"That's great, it would be so cool if I got a Pokemon," Staci said.

"So you could talk more about your relatives to those Pokemon," Sierra said.

"Yeah, they would love to hear about my relatives," Staci said.

"Like ummm, how your great great great great great great uncle invented grass," Noah said.

"No, my great great great great great great uncle didn't invent grass, grass was invented by my great great great great great great aunt Jean," Staci explained.

"You can stop now, please," said Cody.

As they were all continuing down the path to Jubilife City, they are stopped by a boy with a blue cap, red shirt, blue short, and blue sneakers with white socks. The boy happened to be a Youngster.

"Aww, hey there little guy. Are you lost," Sadie asked.

"No, I'm a Pokemon trainer. My name is Tristan I want to challenge one of you to a battle," Tristan said pointing to Team Sinnoh.

All eight members of Team Sinnoh has found out that they need to challenge Tristan to a Pokemon battle, but only one has to battle.

"Pokemon battle," Owen asked.

"It's a battle where you must defeat your opponent's Pokemon. If you win you'll recieve money," Sam explained.

"How do you know this stuff," Owen asked.

"I played these games before, and I have a feeling that were following the storyline of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl," Sam said.

"Wow, can I go first," Owen begged.

"Sure, why not," Sam said.

**Confessional-Owen:** "I didn't quite get the battling thing down completely, but Sam is giving me the honors to face an actual Pokemon Trainer. Maybe I'll win."

**Pokemon Battle-Owen VS Tristian**

**Tristian:** Go Starly!

Tristian sends out Starly Lv.5

**Owen:** First Pokemon battle for me, and the first one for Noah Jr.

Owen sends out Noah Jr.(Turtwig) Lv.5

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Tristian:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**Owen:** Okay Noah Jr., use Tackle right back!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**Owen:** Hey this is fun.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Tristian:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**Sadie:** What was that?

**Noah:** It's Quick Attack Sadie, it lets the Pokemon strike first no matter what.

**Beth:** What if another Pokemon is using Quick Attack?

**Cody:** Then the faster Pokemon goes first.

**Beth:** Amazing.

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Tackle again!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**Sam:** Hey Owen, I suggest you give Turtwig!

**Owen:** Noah Jr.!

**Sam:** Right, Noah Jr. a Potion.

**Owen:** Okey dokey, thanks Sammy! Then I'll capture Starly!

**Sam:** NO OWEN, you can't catch a trainer's Pokemon. Just wild Pokemon.

**Owen:** Oh, so finish Starly off after using Potion.

**Sam:** That's what you have to do in a trainer battle.

**Owen:** Gotcha!

**What will Owen doITEMPOTION**

Owen uses Potion, Noah Jr. regains some HP.

**Tristian:** Starly use Growl!

Starly used Growl, Noah Jr.'s Attack fell.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Tristian:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Noah Jr.'s loses HP.

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Tackle!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Tristian:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Noah Jr.'s loses HP.

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Tackle!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Starly loses HP. Starly fainted.

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 6**

**Owen defeated Tristian and was rewarded 125PD**

"Woohoo," everyone cheered.

"Congratulations Owen, you have won the first trainer battle for Team Sinnoh," Noah said patting Owen on the back.

"Ahhh, thanks guys. Nothing seems more enjoyable than victory," Owen said.

"Did you know that victory was invented by my," Staci said.

"WE GET IT, YOUR RELATIVES INVENTED EVERYTHING! Now keep your trap shut," Noah yelled.

As they continue down Route 202, they come across another wild Pokemon. This Pokemon looked like a blue wildcat that had yellow eye pupils, yellow inside its ears, a tiny red nose, and a black behind with a yellow point at the end of its tail.

"Is this another Pokemon," Sierra asked.

"Yes, this is Shinx. However, I'm going to catch this Shinx," said Sam.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Wild Shinx Lv.3(F)**

**Sam:** Go Munchlax!

Sam sends out his Munchlax Lv.5

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam:** Okay Munchlax, Metronome at 10 o'clock.

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Fire Spin, Shinx loses HP.

**Sierra:** Wow, I didn't know Munchlax knew Fire Spin.

**Sam:** No Sierra, Metronome allows a Pokemon to use a random attack. That attack Munchlax used was Fire Spin.

**Cody:** Yeah, I learned about it when I was playing Pokemon.

**Sierra:** Oh.

Shinx used Tackle, Munchlax loses HP.

**What will Sam doITEMPOKEBALL**

Sam: Alright Pokeball, do your stuff!

Sam throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Sam has captured Shinx, here is the information on Shinx.

**Pokedex-403: Shinx the Flash Pokemon-****The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.**

"I got myself a Shinx! Need to level it up a bit, but it's going to be a handy addition to the team," Sam said.

"Look, another trainer," Owen said.

They saw another Pokemon trainer, but this time she has long brown hair with a red clip, and black eyes. She wore a dark blue and white shirt with a red skirt, and black shoes with dark blue socks. The girl was a lass.

"Greetings, my name is Natalie and I want to challenge one of you trainers to a Pokemon battle," Natalie said.

Sam was giggling as he was seeing the girl, but knew that she was way to young for him, and fat too.

"Team Sinnoh, let me handle this one," Sam said.

"Alright, let's battle," Natalie said.

**Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Natalie**

**Natalie:** I choose you Bidoof!

Natalie sends out Bidoof Lv.3

**Sam:** Alright Munchlax, show me what you got!

Sam sends out Munchlax Lv.5

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam:** Time for the lucky draw, Munchlax use Metronome!

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Aura Sphere, Bidoof loses a lot of HP. It's super effective. Bidoof fainted.

**Sadie:** Wow, that Munchlax is really good.

**Natalie:** Okay, my next Pokemon will be Bidoof. Do you want to switch Pokemon?

**Noah:** Oh, you got a second Bidoof if the first if you lost the first one.

**Natalie:** Don't ask, the point is to battle.

**Sam:** I'm making a team change. Munchlax get back, Go Starly!

Sam sends out his Starly Lv.2

**Natalie:** Go Bidoof!

Natalie sends out Bidoof Lv.3

**What will Sam doFIGHTGROWL**

**Sam:** Starly, your first order of business is to use Growl!

Starly used Growl, Bidoof's Attack fell!

**Natalie:** Bidoof use Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Now Starly, its time to use Tackle

Starly used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

**Natalie:** Bidoof use Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Tackle again!

Starly used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

**Natalie:** Bidoof use Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** You know what, use Tackle again.

Starly used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP. Bidoof fainted.

**Sam's Starly was raised to Level 3**

**Sam defeated Natalie and was rewarded 150PD**

**Confessional-Sam:** "I caught two Pokemon and won a trainer battle. Still, I wish Dakota was here to see this."

They were continuing down Route 202 only to be stopped by another Pokemon trainer. It happened to be another Youngester.

"Hey there, my name is Logan. Any of you up for a challenge," Logan asked.

"Did you know that challenges were invented by my great great great great great great grandpa John," Staci said.

Everyone was starting to get ticked off with Staci's non-stop talking about her relatives. Beth was stepping up to the occasion of battling.

"I'll be your opponent," said Beth.

"Great, lets battle," said Logan.

**Pokemon Battle-Beth VS Logan**

**Logan:** Go Shinx!

Logan sends out Shinx Lv.5

**Beth:** Come on out Chimchar!

Beth sends out Chimchar Lv.5

**What will Beth doFIGHTLEER**

**Beth:** Chimchar use Leer!

Chimchar used Leer, Shinx's Defense fell.

**Logan:** Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth:** Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Shinx loses HP.

**Logan:** Shinx use Leer!

Shinx used Leer, Chimchar's Defense fell.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth:** Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Shinx loses HP.

**Logan:** Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth:** Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Shinx loses HP. Shinx fainted.

**Beth's Chimchar was raised to Level 6**

**Beth defeated Logan and was rewarded 125PD**

"Look out everyone, Beth has just won her first Pokemon battle," Beth said raising her fist.

"Alright, you go girl," Cody said.

"Thanks Cody, I really admire that," Beth said in a romantic tone.

Sierra glared at Beth, and just yanked Cody away from her.

"MY CODY," Sierra said.

**Confessional-Beth:** "Wow, I can tell Sierra is really protective of Cody, but this whole Pokemon adventure is so fun. (sigh) I wish Lindsay were here."

**Sinnoh Reigon-Jubilife City**

Team Sinnoh has finally arrived in Jubilife City. Now all they had to do is find the guy who they're supposed to battle to complete the challenge.

"Now where is Cloud," Sam asked himself.

"We should go to a Pokemon Center first to make sure all of our Pokemon are healed," Cody said.

"I'll go shopping for some items after our little visit to the Pokemon Center," Noah said.

After Noah got his Pokemon healed, he went into the Pokemart to buy some items. He had 2000 PD in his wallet, and carried four Pokeballs and a Potion.

"May I help you sir," the clerk asked.

"Yes, I'll take two Potions and two Pokeballs along with an Antidote," Noah told the clerk.

Potions were 300PD, Pokeballs were 200PD, and Antidotes were 100PD.

"Okay, that will come to 1100PD," the clerk said.

"Here you go," said Noah giving the clerk his money.

**Noah spends 1100PD on 2 Potions, 2 Pokeballs, and 1 Antidote.**

"Have a nice day," the clerk said.

Noah left the store and for some reason Staci ends up entering the store and she goes to the register.

"Welcome to the Pokemart, how may I help you," the clerk asked.

"This is a nice store, did you know that stores were invented by great great great great great," Staci was interupted as Noah pulled her away.

Noah was back with the team looking for Cloud, and so was Staci.

"I see you were stocking up on your inventory," Sam said.

"Yeah, I see you're all prepared with one Potion or maybe no Potions, that's perfect if your going to claim victory," Noah said.

"Shhh, here he comes," Owen said pointing out to Cloud.

It was their rival again Cloud(who's real name was Barry, but Sam renamed him). In order to finish the challenge, they must beat him in a Pokemon battle.

"Let's go everyone," Sadie said.

Team Sinnoh got up to Cloud, and surprised him with a greeting.

"Hey there Cloud," Sam said greeting Cloud.

"Hello everyone, I heard from Professor Rowan that you have to battle me in order to complete the challenge," Cloud said.

"That's right, and I choose to battle you," Sam said running up to the boy.

Cloud stopped Sam in his tracks as if he didn't want to battle him. Now it was uncertain what had to happen next.

"Unfortunately in this battle, I choose who will be my opponent," said Cloud, "and I choose the boy in the red sweatervest."

Cloud was pointing to Noah as everyone was surprised to hear that Noah was the boy he chose as his opponent.

"Noah, you want my buddy Noah," Owen asked.

"Correct Owen, I choose Noah to battle with me," said Cloud.

"Oh no, a blonde boy wants to tear me limb from limb. Bring it on," Noah said.

"Okay then, its battle time," Cloud announced.

**Pokemon Battle-Noah VS Cloud**

**Cloud:** Go Starly!

Cloud sends out a Starly Lv.7

**Noah:** Come on out Chimchar!

Noah sends out a Chimchar Lv.5

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cloud:** Starly use Growl!

Starly used Growl, Chimchar's Attack fell.

**Noah:** Chimchar use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cloud:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Chimchar loses HP.

**Noah:** Scratch again!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cloud:** Starly use Growl!

Starly used Growl, Chimchar's Attack fell.

**Noah:** Another Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cloud:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Chimchar loses HP.

**Noah:** Try another Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doITEMPOTION**

Noah uses Potion, Chimchar regains some HP.

**Cloud:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cloud:** Starly use Growl!

Starly used Growl, Chimchar's Attack fell.

**Noah:** Use Scratch again!

Chimchar used Scratch, Starly loses HP. Starly fainted.

**Noah's Chimchar was raised to Level 7**

**Noah's Chimchar learned Ember**

**Cloud:** Good job Noah, but now I'm going to use my next Pokemon Piplup. Are you going to switch Pokemon.

**Noah:** No thanks, I'll stay with Chimchar.

**Cloud:** Okay then, go Piplup!

Cloud sends out Piplup Lv.9

**What will Noah doFIGHTLEER**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Leer this time!

Chimchar used Leer, Piplup's Defense fell.

**Cloud:** Piplup use Pound!

Piplup used Pound, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTLEER**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Leer again!

Chimchar used Leer, Piplup's Defense fell.

**Cloud:** Piplup use Bubble!

Piplup used Pound, Chimchar loses lots of HP.

**Noah:** Oh no, I should've know about type advantage.

**Owen:** What's type advantage?

**Cody:** Type advantage is when a Pokemon has an edge with their types. For example Chimchar was a fire Pokemon making it weak against water attack such as Piplup's Bubble.

**Owen:** Ohhhhh. (farts) Sorry about that.

**Noah:** Great, now you're my only Pokemon. Go Starly!

Noah sends out Starly Lv.2

**Cloud:** That's it, all you have is a level 2 Starly.

**Noah:** I'm afraid so, but I'll show you.

**What will Noah doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cloud:** Piplup use Bubble!

Piplup used Bubble, Starly loses HP.

**Noah:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Piplup loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cloud:** Piplup use Growl!

Piplup used Bubble, Starly's Attack fell.

**Noah:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Piplup loses HP. Piplup fainted.

**Noah's Starly was raised to Level 5**

**Noah's Starly learned Quick Attack**

**Noah defeated Cloud and was rewarded 1600PD**

"Wow Noah, your Starly saved the day," Sam said.

"And it learned a new attack," Cloud said.

"It did," Noah questioned.

"Look at your Pokedex Noah," Cloud told Noah.

Noah took a look at his Pokedex, and it showed that his Starly has went up to Level 5 and learned Quick Attack.

"Yes, Starly knows Quick Attack," Noah said.

"When a Pokemon levels up, it learns new moves. Keep that in mind when you travel," Cloud explained, "and by the way, since you beat me, you finished the challenge."

Team Sinnoh all jumped in joy after learning that they have just completed the challenge. All that was left was the fact was if they win.

**Confessional-Sam:** "Everyone came through today, but we don't know yet if we have won. Dakota, I would appricate it if you came and joined me."

**Confessional-Sadie:** "Katie, this was for you. I miss you."

**Confessional-Noah:** "Yay, I won a battle. It's not the happiest thing in the world. What would make us happy is knowing if we won."

**Confessional-Cody:** "I think I'm going to like this Pokemon thing."

**What challenges lie in store for Team Sinnoh? Could it be possible that a group of people with good knowledge on Pokemon could go far? Will Staci ever stop talking about her relatives? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Sinnoh won.**

**Next Chapter will feature the members of Team Unova and their challenge. ****Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Sinnoh has.**

**Team Sinnoh**

**Sam-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2150PD**

**Munchlax-Lv.5(M)**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Defense Curl

**Starly-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Shinx-Lv.3(F)**

Tackle - - -

**Staci-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Munchlax-Lv.5(F)**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Defense Curl

**Sierra-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Piplup(Cody 2)-Lv.5(F)**

Pound Growl - -

**Owen-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2125PD**

**Turtwig(Noah Jr.)-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Bidoof-Lv.2(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Noah-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.7(M)**

Leer Scratch Ember -

**Starly-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Sadie-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Turtwig-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Starly-Lv.2(F)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Cody-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Piplup-Lv.5(M)**

Pound Growl - -

**Starly-Lv.2(F)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Beth-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2125PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.6(F)**

Leer Scratch - -

**Kricketot-Lv.4(M)**

Growl Bide - -


	7. E1:TU-Guiding The Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Unova Reigon-Nuvema Town**

The eight members of Team Unova which included of Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna all emerge into what appears to be a laboratory.

"Where are we," Zoey asked.

"This must be some sort of hi-tech laboratory that belongs to Professor Juniper," Cameron answered.

"Yeah, we can tell its a lab," Courtney said.

**Confessional-Cameron:** "The positives are that I get to be on a team with Mike and Zoey again, and we don't have to worry about Scott or Lightning. The negative is that we do have to deal with Courtney."

**Confessional-Courtney:** "We don't what the other teams are doing. SO WHY DID THEY PUT DUNCAN AND GWEN ON THE SAME TEAM, JUST TO ANNOY ME!"

Then coming into the room was Professor Juniper. All eight of them were awaiting what they had to do.

"Hello there everybody," Juniper said.

"Hello Professor Juniper, may I say you look ravishing today," Alejandro complemented.

"Oh why thank you. I may be a professor, but I always want to look at my best," Juniper said.

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "I know his game, he's just trying to use his charm on the professor. JUST LIKE HOW HE USED IT ON ME AND BRIDGETTE!"

**Courtney:** "Don't forget me."

**Leshawna:** "Nobody cares about you."

"Now before we get started, I want to give everyone their Pokedex, Pokeballs, and 2000PD along with a Potion," said Juniper.

Professor Juniper handed everyone a Pokedex, 5 Pokeballs, a Potion, and 2000 PD. Something wasn't right though. For some reason the professor gave Courtney 20000PD instead of the required 2000PD, and she also got two Great Balls, 3 Potions, and a Rare Candy.

"Hey what's going on, why does she get more stuff than us," Zoey asked.

"That's not fair," Mike said.

"I know, but let me just say that it will save certain people from suffering lawsuits that were given by crazy people," Juniper explained.

Courtney then smirked at all of her teammates, and then grinned at Professor Juniper when she called her crazy.

"Did I say crazy, I meant to say charming," Juniper said.

"But I'm charming," said Alejandro.

"No, your just playing with us," Leshawna said.

**Confessional-Juniper:** "Seriously, Courtney is crazy. I know when Chris hosted the show, it suffered a horrible amount of lawsuits! I'm only doing this so we don't suffer the same fate."

"Okay I'm not done yet, I have something I want to show you," Juniper said pulling out a projector.

She showed a picture of a black watch with blue panels. The item she showed Team Unova looked almost like an Xtransceiver.

"So, what's that supposed to be," Trent asked.

"I'm glad you asked, this is a picture of an Xtransceiver. There is one hidden in the Unova Reigon which is also a hidden immunity idol," Juniper explained.

"Neat, another hidden immunity idol," Zoey said.

"Correct, but there are only five of them. This is the one that only you kids know of. There are five of them, one hidden somewhere in each reigon. All five of them are different, so you won't know what could be an idol," Juniper explained.

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "Note to self, I don't care who gets that thing. As long as its not Courtney or Alejandro, I'm fine."

"If your team is facing elimination and you get voted off, then you can play the idol to save yourself and not have to battle. There is a twist though, only one idol can be played, and the team that finishes in fourth gets the opportunity to play the idol first. So if your in last place, and you have an idol, it won't save you if the other person plays the idol," Juniper explained.

"Yikes, never heard of an immunity idol that doesn't give you immunity. Just like a sweet shop that has no sweets," Zoey said.

"But that is if you finish in last and another person plays it, in fourth then it can help you," Juniper explained.

"Oh, I see," Zoey said.

After hearing about the immunity idols, the eight members of Team Unova were ready to begin their first challenge of the season.

"Okay, now were going to get to our first challenge. Since you don't know what other teams are doing, you won't know if your in first or last. I suggest that you kick it in high gear if you don't want to be in the bottom," said Juniper.

"What's the challenge," Courtney asked.

"Yes, about our first challenge. The first part of your challenge is to beat two Pokemon trainers. I'll take you outside to introduce you to these Pokemon trainers," said Juniper.

Professor Juniper took Team Unova outside to introduce you to two kids. There was a boy with black hair wearing glasses. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath with red outlines, black pants, and blue sneakers. The other was a girl with blonde hair wearing a green baret, an orange and white sweatervest, a long white skirt, orange leggings and yellow shoes.

"Everyone, I like to introduce you to your rivals Cheren and Bianca. The rivals choose who they want to battle, so you better be ready," said Juniper.

"Pleased to meet you," said Cheren.

"Were going to have so much fun together," said Bianca.

"Wait, are you going to come with us," Trent asked.

"Oh no, no, no," Cheren answered.

Dawn was looking at both Cheren and Bianca, and she giggled after looking at the two as they looked cute together.

"You two must really like each other," Dawn said.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time. How did you know that," Bianca asked.

"I wasn't meaning friends, I meant kind of like like each other. It's all over your aura," Dawn explained.

Cheren and Bianca were starting to blush out of embrassment. The two then got their focus back and prepared for what they had to do.

"Part one of your challenge is to beat both Cheren and Bianca. Cheren will go first and he will select a trainer at random. If that trainer wins, then you face Bianca, if the trainer loses, then he choses another trainer until that person wins. The same goes for Bianca, and once you beat her, you can move on to part two," Juniper explained.

"Can we just take them all on, I want to crush every one of them," Courtney said.

"No Courtney, they choose the trainer so let them choose my dear," Alejandro said.

Cheren was all set as he got a Pokeball out. He was looking at the eight contestants, and he had his eye on none other than Mike.

"My first opponent will be that freaky looking boy," Cheren said pointing to Mike.

"Wow, I'm going to be first. This is pretty amazing," said Mike.

Just right before Mike was ready to battle Cheren, he started to gasp for air, and then he showed a face that looked like Ash Ketchum holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"Mike, what's going on," Cameron asked.

"Mike, who's Mike? My name is Dash Getem! I'm the worlds best Pokemon trainer, and nobody is better than me," Mike said.

"Wow, why is Mike acting like a bigshot Pokemon trainer," Trent asked.

"Isn't it clear Trent, Mike has another personality," Cameron answered.

"But, I thought Mike controlled his personalities," Zoey said.

"I thought so too Zoey, but I guess he can't contain all of them," Cameron said.

It turns out Mike can't control all of his personalities, just Chester, Splyantia, Vito, and Manotoba Smith. With the new persona Dash Getem, Mike might know what he could be doing.

**Confessional-Mike:** "I just noticed that I have another personality. I need Cameron to analyze how I become Dash Getem."

"Alright Mike, or Dash. Its time for us to battle," Cheren told Mike.

**Pokemon Battle-Mike(Dash) VS Cheren**

**Cheren:** Go Snivy!

Cheren sends out Snivy Lv.5

**Mike(Dash):** Axew, I choose you!

Mike(Dash) sends out Axew Lv.5

**Juniper:** Alright, here is how a Pokemon battle works. Each trainer will take a turn, and the person who goes first is the person with the fastest Pokemon. According to research, Snivy is faster than Axew so Snivy gets to go first.

**Cheren:** Why thank you for telling us that professor.

**Juniper:** I'm just trying to teach these kids how to battle.

**Mike(Dash):** Dash doesn't need to learn how to battle. I'm Dash Getem, world's best Pokemon trainer!

**Zoey:** Hey Dash, don't get over your head with this.

**Mike(Dash):** Don't worry, I'll win. I know that Axew knows Scratch which can hurt an opponent, and Leer which lowers a Pokemon's defense!

**Cameron:** Wow, and he even carries knowledge about Pokemon. That's an outstanding discovery.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cheren:** Snivy use Tackle!

Snivy used Tackle, Axew loses HP. Axew gets frustrated and starts acting like a Primeape.

**Trent:** What's going on with Axew?

**Courtney:** Oh yeah I forgot, that Axew is a freakshow just like Mike.

**Zoey:** What did you say!

**Courtney:** It's true, Mike is a freakshow.

**Zoey:** Don't you dare call him a freak, he had a hard time trying to admit to me that he has multiple personality disorder.

**Alejandro:** Ladies calm down, this is not going to go anywhere.

Alejandro pats Courtney and Zoey on the backs, and the two start to feel relaxed.

**Mike(Dash):** Alright Axew, use Scratch!

Axew(making Primeape sounds) used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Cheren:** Whoa, that was a powerful Scratch attack. How did Axew do that?

**Mike(Dash):** Dash Getem always knows how to win.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Cheren:** Snivy use Leer!

Snivy used Leer, Axew's Defense fell.

**Mike(Dash):** Axew, use Scratch again!

Axew used Scratch, Snivy loses HP. Snivy fainted.

**Mike's(Dash's) Axew was raised to Level 6.**

**Mike(Dash) defeated Cheren and was rewarded 500PD**

After the battle, Zoey went to Mike and comforted him and Axew who was showing lots of anger.

"Mike, you won," Zoey said.

Mike then gasped for air, and returned to being Mike.

"Did I win," Mike asked.

"Yeah, you were acting like some guy named Dash Getem and you beat Cheren. That is impressive amigo," Alejandro said.

"Dash Getem," Mike asked.

"Yeah, you have another personality that makes you act like a Pokemon champion. We can always rely on Dash Getem if he battles, and Axew," Cameron said.

Cameron was then bashed by Axew who still was acting like a Primeape. Everyone was starting to freak out.

"Hurry, put that Axew back into its Pokeball," Bianca yelled.

Mike put Axew back into its Pokeball. Learning that Axew has Multiple Pokemon Disorder, Mike needs to know how to get that under control.

"Okay, now somebody has to beat me in a Pokemon battle," Bianca said.

"This is where I come in, so back off," Courtney yelled.

"I was talking about that girl over there," said Bianca pointing to Leshawna.

"Me, you want me to battle you," Leshawna asked.

"That's right, show me what you got," Bianca said.

"Okay then, its on," Leshawna said.

Leshawna was ready to take on Bianca. The battle started.

**Pokemon Battle-Leshawna VS Bianca**

**Bianca:** Go Tepig!

Bianca sends out Tepig Lv.5

**Leshawna:** That's weird, because I got a Tepig too.

Leshawna sends out Tepig Lv.5

**Alejandro:** Come on Leshawna, show me what you can do. Pretend that Tepig is Heather.

Leshawna glares at Alejandro.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Leshawna:** Tepig use Tail Whip!

Tepig used Tail Whip, Tepig's Defense fell.

**Bianca:** Tepig use Tail Whip!

Tepig used Tail Whip, Tepig's Defense fell.

**Cameron:** Doesn't it bother you that your both using the smae Pokemon?

**Bianca:** Not at all.

**Leshawna:** Me neither, now its time for that Tepig to go down!

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Leshawna: **Tepig use Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**Bianca:** Tepig use Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Leshawna: **Tepig use Tackle again!

Tepig used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**Bianca:** Tepig use Tail Whip!

Tepig used Tail Whip, Tepig's Defense fell.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Leshawna: **Another Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Tepig loses HP. Tepig fainted.

**Leshawna's Tepig was raised to Level 6**

**Leshawna defeated Bianca and was rewarded 500PD**

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "Alejandro told me to have Tepig pretend that Bianca's Tepig was Heather. I sort of followed that advice, because I also was pretending that Bianca's Tepig was Alejandro. He's going to pay for what he did to me in Total Drama World Tour!"

"Congratulations Leshawna, you won," Trent said.

"I sure did," Leshawna shouted.

"I would've done better if I took on that girl," Courtney said.

"Your still angry about that whole Duncan and Gwen thing," Leshawna said.

"Huh, of course not," Courtney said.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "Truthfully yes. I want to kill both of them!"

"It didn't matter who was battling, as long as you all won," Bianca said.

"Yeah, you managed to beat us," said Cheren.

After the two Pokemon battles, Juniper was ready to announce the next challenge for the members of Team Unova.

"I must say that you all did very well. Now we move on to part two of your challenge. Now you must proceed north down Route 1 to reach Accumula Town," Juniper told the members of Team Unova.

"Great, now we get to travel the Unova Reigon," Cameron said.

"That's right, but before I do I must show you how to catch a Pokemon. Follow me to Route 1," Juniper said.

**Unova Reigon-Route 1**

Team Unova was now in Route 1, and Professor Juniper was about to show the eight members of Team Unova how to catch a Pokemon.

"Why must we catch these little critters. Doesn't it bother you that we only use them to fight, and not care for each other," Dawn asked.

"Sit back and relax, I'm going to show you all how to catch a Pokemon," said Juniper.

Juniper spotted a brown gopher with red and yellow eyes, a big white tooth, and a straight tail with a white fluff at the end. That Pokemon was a Patrat, and Juniper had a small fluffy chinchilla with big ears, adoring black eyes, and a big fluffy tail. That Pokemon she had was Minccino.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Juniper VS Wild Patrat Lv.2(M)**

**Juniper:** Go Minccino!

Juniper sends out Minccino Lv.5.

**Juniper:** The first thing you do is fight the Pokemon until it has been weakened, but don't defeat the Pokemon.

**What will Juniper doFIGHTPOUND**

**Juniper:** Minccino use Pound!

Minccino used Pound, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Tackle, Minccino loses HP.

**What will Juniper doFIGHTPOUND**

**Juniper:** Minccino use Pound!

Minccino used Pound, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Tackle, Minccino loses HP.

Juniper: Now Patrat is weak enough to catch.

**What will Juniper doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Juniper:** Now take out a Pokeball, and throw it right at the wild Pokemon.

Juniper throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Juniper has captured Patrat.

"You didn't need to show us, some of us actually know how catching a wild Pokemon works," said Zoey.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be taught," Juniper said.

"Yeah, never hurts for a refresher," said Alejandro.

"Now, you're on your own. Remember, and Pokemon that you have or caught, the information will be added to your Pokedex," Juniper said.

Professor Juniper left the eight contestants on their own after that. When they heard about information on Pokemon, they took out their Pokedexs.

"What do they mean by information on Pokemon in our Pokedex," Mike asked.

"It means if we have a Pokemon, the Pokedex can show us information. Like here is the information on Oshawatt," Cameron said showing Oshawatt's entry.

**Pokedex-501: Oshawatt the Sea Otter Pokemon-****The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle, it can be used to break open hard berries as well.**

"Wow, let me see Oshawatt on my Pokedex," Mike said.

He opened up his Pokedex, but there was no entry on Oshawatt. Mike was feeling frustrated, but he didn't turn into Chester like he used to.

"Cam, my Pokedex is broken," Mike said showing Cameron is Pokedex.

"Mike, the Pokedex doesn't show information on Pokemon you don't have, just information on the Pokemon you caught or posses. So that means there's an entry in there on Axew," Cameron said.

"Alright, let me look for Axew," said Mike who finally found Axew's Pokedex entry.

**Pokedex-610: Axew the Tusk Pokemon-****Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier.**

"Wow, I see your point," Mike said.

"Let's take a look at the other Pokemon, might I say my dear Tepig," Alejandro suggested.

**Pokedex-498: Tepig the Fire Pig Pokemon-****It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp.**

"And all that leaves is Snivy. Let me look at Snivy," Trent said looking up Snivy on his Pokedex.

**Pokedex-495: Snivy the Grass Snake Pokemon-****Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.**

"And the only way to fill up the Pokedex is by catching more Pokemon," Cameron said.

"Exactly," Zoey said.

"Okay, we get this Pokemon thing! Now I'm going to make my Pokemon strong and get strong Pokemon so that way I win if you put me up for elimination and I happen to face Duncan or Gwen," Courtney said storming off.

No one knew where Courtney was going, and nobody even cared. Trent ended up following her, and Dawn came with her.

"Where's Courtney, Trent, and Dawn going," Zoey asked.

"I could careless about that girl, but Trent and Dawn I can feel worried about," said Leshawna.

**Confessional-Zoey:** "I had no idea what was going on with Courtney. She might still have that grudge over the whole Duncan and Gwen thing, and to be honest, that was a Total Drama couple I hate."

**Confessional-Mike:** "Yeah, I liked Courtney better when she was with Duncan, and Gwen was with Trent. I think the reason Trent went after her is because he kind of feels the same way, but hating Duncan."

Then the five who were still there spotted another Patrat. Patrat was coming towards Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Alejandro, and Leshawna.

"It's another Patrat," Cameron said pointing to the wild Patrat.

"Step aside, I'll get Team Unova's first Pokemon," Alejandro said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Alejandro VS Wild Patrat Lv.3(M)**

**Alejandro:** Go Tepig!

Alejandro sends out Tepig Lv.5

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Alejandro:** My beautiful Tepig, use Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Leer, Tepig's Defense fell.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Alejandro:** Use Tackle once more!

Tepig used Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**What will Alejandro doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Alejandro:** Heh heh heh, Patrat your mine!

Alejandro throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Alejandro has captured Patrat, here is the information on Patrat.

**Pokedex-504: Patrat the Scout Pokemon-****Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind.**

Elsewhere on Route 1, Courtney continued to angrily walk away from the others just so she could make her Pokemon strong. Trent and Dawn followed her, and caught up.

"Can't you see I'm busy," Courtney said.

"You want to make your Pokemon stronger just so you can beat Duncan and Gwen," Trent asked.

"That's right, now step aside Trent I have to raise my Axew to be a high level," Courtney said.

"Courtney, how about you catch Pokemon and then raise them to be a lot stronger," Trent said.

"Fine, but I'm going to kill those two," Courtney said.

Trent wanted to talk more, but Dawn brushed him aside and she approached Courtney herself.

"Courtney, you don't hate Duncan, you're just jealous that he's with someone else. You actually do love him," Dawn said.

"I do not, ever since he cheated on me with that no good goth girl," Courtney said.

"You don't want to kill Gwen, you just want Duncan back. I can feel it all over your aura," Dawn said.

"Oh, that whole aura nonsense. Listen I don't know who raised you, or where you heard that from, but believe me everything you're saying is a lie," Courtney explained.

"But its true, and I can tell by Trent's aura that he still loves Gwen," Dawn said.

"Wow, to tell you the truth, that actually is true," Trent said.

**Confessional-Trent:** "What Dawn was saying might be true. I don't know about Courtney liking Duncan, but I still love Gwen. I'm never going to forgive Duncan for taking her from me."

"I'm going to be honest, I thought things were falling apart between me and Gwen because of that whole Heather kissing me thing, but when I saw him and Gwen looking like they were going to connect, then I feared for us. In the end, she left me to go after him," Trent said.

"Honestly, Gwen needs to realize that Duncan is not right for her. Those two before each other felt like they were with the right people," Dawn explained.

"Are you saying that we should, break them up," Courtney asked.

"If that's what we have to do, then be it. I'll break them up not because I still have feelings for Gwen, but because I hate Duncan," Trent said.

**Confessional-Trent:** "I have a bad feeling that if we see Duncan and Gwen again, and we do bad to them, then Gwen might never speak to me again."

**Confessional-Dawn:** "I might have done good as a counselor. Those two are willing to win back the ones they used to love."

**Confessional-Courtney:** "That aura thing is such a lie! I hate both Duncan and Gwen's guts!"

"We should get back to the others," Trent said.

"Right after someone catches that," Courtney said pointing to something.

Out in the distance was a purple cat with emerald green eyes, a few white spots on its body, and a long thin tail. That was the Pokemon Purrlion.

"I take it that's a Purrlion," Trent said observing the Pokemon.

"Make way, I want that cat," Courtney shouted.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Courtney VS Wild Purrlion Lv.3(F)**

**Courtney:** Go Axew!

Courtney sends out Axew Lv.5

**What will Courtney doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Courtney:** Alrighty, I think I know everything Axew can do thanks to Mike. Axew use Scratch!

Axew used Scratch, Purrlion loses HP.

Wild Purrlion used Growl, Axew's Attack fell.

**What will Courtney doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Courtney:** Axew use Scratch again!

Axew used Scratch, Purrlion loses HP.

Wild Purrlion used Scratch, Axew loses HP.

**Courtney:** Okay, since the professor was so kind to give me two Great Balls.

**Trent:** Wait, Courtney the Great Balls work better than the regular Pokeball.

**Courtney:** I'd figure. That makes catching Purrlion a lot easier.

**Dawn:** What he means is save the Great Balls for Pokemon that are more difficult to catch. That Purrlion isn't hard to catch.

**Courtney:** Oh, okay.

**What will Courtney doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Courtney:** Go Pokeball!

Courtney throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Courtney has captured Purrlion, here is the information on Purrlion.

**Pokedex-509: Purrlion the Devious Pokemon-****Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces.**

"Ha, in your face! I caught a Pokemon," Courtney said holding out the Pokeball.

"That's great, so can we get back to the others," Trent asked.

"Why sure, but let me get my Axew up at least one level," Courtney said.

Trent was feeling displeased that Courtney just wanted to try and level up her Pokemon. Then something struck Trent in the head, and it was a tree branch that landed on him knocking him out.

"Trent, are you okay," Dawn asked.

Trent was able to get back up rubbing his head wiping the pain away. Then something else struck Trent's head.

"When that tree branch hit me, I just realized that Courtney's little unfairness got her more items than us. One of which is a Rare Candy," Trent said.

"So," Courtney said.

"In Pokemon, a Rare Candy levels your Pokemon up by 1. So why don't you feed that to your Axew," Trent suggested.

"Feed this," Courtney said holding the Rare Candy.

"Yeah, give it to Axew," Trent said.

"Okay," Courtney said.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "How does Trent know about Rare Candys? Seriously, I never even got into this Pokemon thing when I was a child."

Courtney fed her Axew her Rare Candy, and Axew was now feeling a bit stronger thanks to the effects.

**Courtney's Axew was raised to Level 6**

"Now lets rejoin the others," Trent said.

"Fine with me," Courtney said.

"Don't forget about me," Dawn said.

Courtney, Trent, and Dawn were trying to look for the others so that they could get to Accumula Town.

Back at Route 1, Cameron was now coming across a wild Patrat. He decided it was his turn to catch a Pokemon.

"Now its my turn," Cameron said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Cameron VS Wild Patrat Lv.3(F)**

**Cameron:** Come on out Oshawatt.

Cameron sends out Oshawatt Lv.5

**What will Cameron doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cameron:** Oshawatt use Tackle!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Tackle, Oshawatt loses HP.

**What will Cameron doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cameron:** Oshawatt use Tackle again!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Leer, Oshawatt Defense fell.

**What will Cameron doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Cameron:** And now its time to use the Pokeball.

Cameron throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Cameron has captured Patrat.

"Eureka! I caught a Patrat," Cameron said.

"Yes, nice use of words Einstein," Alejandro said.

Courtney, Trent, and Dawn came back to rejoin Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Alejandro, and Leshawna.

"What the, did you two bring back one of the two people that are here that I want gone," Leshawna asked.

"Don't talk about what went out over there Leshawna, lets just go to Accumula Town," Trent said.

"Wait, what happened over there," Leshawna asked.

"Yes my dears, what events occured over there," Alejandro asked.

"Nothing interesing, but I did catch a Purrlion," Courtney said.

She showed Purrlion's Pokeball right in front of the others. Nobody knew about the meeting between Courtney, Trent, and Dawn.

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "Okay, I don't know what game Trent is playing, but I'm not buying it! I have this feeling they may have made a secret alliance, or possibly look for the immunity idol. I don't know if I can trust them now."

**Unova Reigon-Accumula Town**

Team Unova arrives in Accumula Town, and the moment they walked into town, they were greeted by Professor Juniper.

"Welcome members of Team Unova," Juniper said.

"It's nice to see you again," Zoey said.

"Alright, once you finish the next part of your challenge which will take place here in Accumula Town, you will be done and you can just wait for the results," Juniper explained.

"Sweet, so what's the challenge going to be," Mike asked.

"Before we do that, lets walk into this building," Juniper said pointing to a building with a red roof on top.

They all walked into the building, and it looked almost like a hospital inside. This appeared to be a Pokemon Center.

"What is this place," Dawn asked.

"This is the Pokemon Center, you can come here to heal your Pokemon. Just go to the counter straight up from here," said Juniper.

All eight members of Team Unova went up to the counter to get their Pokemon healed. After they got their Pokemon healed, Professor Juniper showed them another counter near the exit.

"Right here is the shopping counter. You can shop for items right here such as more Potions, more Pokeballs, and other stuff," Juniper explained.

"Wow, then I guess I'll get more things," Mike said going to the shopping counter.

"Do you really need to shop," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen," Mike said.

He went up to the counter, and then he started to take a gasp of breath and showed a girly face, but nothing like Spvlentya.

"Mike," Camerons asked.

"Mike, who's Mike? I'm Shelly Spender! I love to buy things," Mike(Shelly) said.

"Wow, he's got another personality for when he goes shopping," Cameron said in amazement.

"Hello, I would like to buy 5 Potions and 5 Pokeballs," Mike(Shelly) said.

"Okay, that will come to 2500PD," the clerk said.

"Yikes! Mike that's all your money! Are you sure you want to blow it all off now," Zoey asked.

"Shelly loves to spend, and that is what Shelly will do," Mike(Shelly) told Zoey.

**Mike(Shelly) spends 2500PD on 5 Potions and 5 Pokeballs.**

"There's much more that I would love to buy," said Mike(Shelly).

Zoey grabbed a flower vase and smashed it onto Mike's head. After being smashed, Mike went back to being Mike.

"Whoa, what happened? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MONEY," Mike freaked out as he noticed all of his PD were goin.

"You spent it all on Potions and Pokeballs, and you developed another personality," Cameron explained.

"Really," Mike said.

**Confessional-Mike:** "I thought this nightmare with my MPD was over, but now I learn of two new personalities. It's a good thing that Zoey now knows about my multiple personality disorder so I don't have to worry about her thinking different of me. Seriously, I really could use Cameron and Zoey's help right now."

"Can we get on with this challenge, were not here to watch a one man show who can turn into three people," Courtney said.

"Yes, about that next part. There is a strange group of people out there, I want you to observe that group and see what's going on," Juniper told the contestants.

"That's it, that should be easy," Leshawna said.

They all left the Pokemon Center, and they noticed the group of people on the west side of town. There were men and women wearing white robes with hoods on their heads looking almost like knights. On the front of their uniforms was a shield design with white on the left and black on the right with a blue P on their with a blue zigzag design behind it.

"Who are those people," Trent said.

"Judging by how they look, I don't trust them at all. Plus I can feel evil in their auras," Dawn said observing the group.

The leader of that group was a man with long green hair and a red mechanic eye. He wore a baige and purple cloak with eye designs and a castle top on top of the cloak with brown slippers. He was giving a speech to the entire people of Accumula Town.

"My people, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ghetsis, and I want to let you know that humans have made Pokemon feel captive for such a long time. We here in Team Plasma wish to liberate Pokemon from the humans," Ghetsis announced.

Everyone was listening into the speech that Ghetsis was giving. Courtney just didn't seem to care, and Alejandro took the time to listen. Mike,Cameron, Trent, and Leshawna took the time to listen in. This man was angring Zoey and Dawn a whole bunch with his talk about seperating Pokemon from humans.

"I got a great feeling that this guy is no good," Zoey told Mike.

"Um, you could be right," Mike said.

"That concludes my speech, now me and my men are heading off to deliver the message to the entire world," Ghetsis announced.

Ghetsis and his entire crew walked off, and Zoey was really not liking those guys. Everyone could tell by how she was acting.

"Are you okay Zoey, it seems like those guys offended you," Alejandro asked.

**Confessional-Zoey:** "Those guys were the bad guys. They want to take Pokemon away from the humans. I hope we get a chance to stop those guys."

**Confessional-Dawn:** "They're evil. No where near Scott though."

As everyone left, there was still one boy who was there. He had long green hair, brown eyes, and wore a black and white cap. He also wore a white polo shirt with a black shirt underneath along with a black cuffling, a bunch of gold braclets, a black pennant with blue around it, brown pants with a rubix cube chained on, and green shoes.

"So I take it you heard the speech given by that man," the boy asked.

"Yeah, it was something about Pokemon liberation. I didn't seem to care," Courtney said.

"I guess it doesn't bother you. Anyway, my name is N and I could take a chance to battle one of you," N suggested.

The one member of Team Unova who was willing to take on N was none other that Zoey. The red hed stepped up towards N wanting to accept a challenge.

"Excuse me, N, I would accept a chance to battle you. If I see those guys again, I want my Pokemon to be strong enough to stop them," Zoey said.

"You're gonna battle him," Cameron asked.

"Yeah, let me get a chance to battle," Zoey suggested.

"Okay then, let us begin the battle," N said.

**Pokemon Battle-Zoey VS N**

**N:** Go Purrlion!

N sends out Purrlion Lv.7

**Zoey:** Oshawatt, lets go!

Zoey sends out Oshawatt Lv.5

**N:** Your Pokemon seems pretty nervous.

**Zoey:** What the, why do you say that?

**N:** Because it never battled before with you, what's your name?

**Zoey:** It's Zoey.

**N:** Right, Zoey I know your Pokemon is nervous because I was given a special gift to hear Pokemon's thoughts because I have been really attached to Pokemon.

**Zoey:** Whoa, you can like talk with Pokemon?

**Mike:** That kind of seems creepy.

**N:** Never mind this, we fight now.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**N:** Purrlion use Growl!

Purrlion used Growl, Oshawatt's Attack fell.

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Tail Whip!

Oshawatt used Tail Whip, Purrlion's Defense fell.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**N:** Purrlion use Assist

Purrlion used Assist, but it failed.

**Trent:** That attack only works when you have another Pokemon.

**N:** I understand, I don't know why I had Purrlion do that.

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Tail Whip again!

Oshawatt used Tail Whip, Purrlion's Defense fell.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTACKLE**

**N:** Purrlion use Scratch!

Purrlion used Scratch, Oshawatt loses HP.

**Zoey:** Come on Oshawatt, use Tackle!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Purrlion loses HP.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTACKLE**

**N:** Purrlion use Scratch again!

Purrlion used Scratch, Oshawatt loses HP.

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Tackle again!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Purrlion loses HP.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTACKLE**

**N:** Purrlion use Scratch again!

Purrlion used Scratch, Oshawatt loses HP.

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Tackle again!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Purrlion loses HP.

**Cameron:** Zoey, Oshawatt is low on HP.

**Zoey:** Gotcaha Cam.

**What will Zoey doITEMPOTION**

Zoey uses Potion, Oshawatt regains some HP.

N: Mind if I even things up, Purrlion use Growl!

Purrlion used Growl, Oshawatt's Attack fell.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTACKLE**

**N:** Another Scratch Purrlion

Purrlion used Scratch, Oshawatt loses HP.

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Tackle!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Purrlion loses HP. Purrlion fainted.

**Zoey's Oshawatt was raised to Level 7**

**Zoey's Oshawatt learned Water Gun**

**Zoey defeated N and was rewarded 875PD**

N was surprised that he lost, and he was pleased with how Zoey and her Oshawatt worked together.

"I'm impressed. Oshawatt's first battle, and the little fella comes out a winner," N said.

"Yeah, and something told me that Oshawatt learned something," Zoey said.

"Yeah about that, when your Pokemon level up, they can learn new attacks. Your Oshawatt can now use Water Gun which is very useful if you face a fire type Pokemon," N said.

"Fire type Pokemon," Zoey questioned.

"I'll talk about this. There's a little something called type advantage, and one of them involves water attacks beating fire Pokemon," Trent explained.

"Wow, that can make battles a lot easier," Zoey said.

"Indeed," said N.

The boy started to feel somewhat troubled, and all he wanted to do was talk about what happened in Accumula Town.

"Is something wrong Mr. N," Trent asked.

"Oh, its just that I heard what my father was talking about," N said.

"Wait, that guy up there was your father," Cameron said.

"Yes, he goes by the name Ghetsis. He is the leader of Team Plasma, and their goal is to free Pokemon from humans," N explained.

"Team Plasma," Alejandro questioned.

"Yes, their main desire is to seperate Pokemon from humans. I feel a very close connection with Pokemon, and I can know how they feel when they're captive inside those things you call Pokeballs," N explained.

"Captive, were not keeping Pokemon captive. In fact, animal captivity is very cruel," Dawn said.

"And I feel that I must follow my dad's orders. I feel a connection very well with Pokemon, and I feel that if they want to be happy and free, then we must keep them away from humans," N said.

"Are you saying you're going to take our Pokemon," Mike asked.

"For some reason that I do not know of, I won't do such a thing to you kids. However, it means we must be enemies as I follow my father," N explained.

"If you work for those Pokemon liberators, then we must be enemies," Dawn said.

"I hope you understand. I must take my leave, we may meet again," N said.

N walked off and everyone feeled like they couldn't see him as a bad guy. One person who really didn't see N as a foe was Zoey.

"Zoey, are you okay," Mike asked.

"I just don't think he's that bad," Zoey answered.

"I know he said were enemies, but I don't see any evil in him at all," Dawn said.

"Let me guess, you can read his aura and you see and feel no evil," Alejandro asked.

"Exactly," Dawn answered.

"And I got to say, that guy looked pretty handsome. It's a shame that he's going to do bad things," Leshawna said.

Courtney didn't even bother getting into the conversation about N. Professor Juniper then showed up to check in on Team Unova.

"So, how does it go," Juniper asked.

"We meet these guys who are no good known as Team Plasma. There was also a boy who was the son of Ghetsis who is the leader of Team Plasma, and we kind of were debating if he was evil or not," Cameron explained.

"Team Plasma huh, are you talking about the criminals of the Unova Reigon," Juniper asked.

"Yeah, you know them," Zoey asked.

"I've heard of them. They will take Pokemon from their trainers in order to seperate Pokemon from humans. So I suggest you keep an eye on those guys," Juniper told the eight contestants.

"Alright," Zoey answered.

"By the way, you have completed the challenge. So all you must do is wait for if you have won or not," Juniper said.

"Alright! We better have won," Courtney said.

"After all of that, you only care about winning," Trent asked.

"And thoughts of how I will tear Gwen limb from limb," Courtney answered.

The challenge was finally over, and most of the competitors had some thoughts about the events that took place.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "I'm going to make sure my Pokemon are very powerful! That way if these screw-ups decide to vote me out, then I'll make sure they pay. Or hope I go to Gwen and Duncan and give them chaos."

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "All of that stuff with that N guy, and the only thing Courtney can think about is this game. That is just selfish! You know, that guy is pretty dreamy looking." (Leshawna sighs in a romantic way)

**Confessional-Zoey:** "Poor guy, I don't think N seems to be a bad guy. If we come across him again, I want to make him my friend. I know that he said that he works for his father in Team Plasma, but I can see that he is better than that."

**Will Courtney's ambitions of breaking Duncan and Gwen up get to her? What path will the mysterious N go down, and can Zoey help him out? And what's the deal with Mike's new personalities of Dash Getem and Shelly Spender? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Unova won.**

**Next Chapter will feature the teams who won, and the teams who lost followed by the first elimination. ****Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Unova has.**

**Team Unova**

**Courtney-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 20000PD**

**Axew-Lv.6(F)**

Scratch Leer - -

**Purrlion-Lv.3(F)**

Scratch Growl - -

**Mike-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 0PD**

**Axew-Lv.6(M)**

Scratch Leer - -

**Zoey-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2875PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip Water Gun -

**Alejandro-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Tepig-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Patrat-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Cameron-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Patrat-Lv.3(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Dawn-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Snivy-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Trent-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Snivy-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Leshawna-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Tepig-Lv.6(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -


	8. E1: ELIMINATION 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Kanto Reigon-Viridan City**

Everyone was asked to report to any Pokemon Center to hear who won, but the only Pokemon Center in the Kanto Reigon that Team Kanto could enter was in Viridan City. So Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler were waiting to find out the results.

"Well in just a moment, we'll find out if we give Chris the death sentence," Blaineley said.

"Yeah, for someone who has beaten a lot of Pidgeys, you shouldn't say death sentence," Chris said.

**Johto Reigon-Cherrygrove City**

The only Pokemon Center for Team Johto was the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center. There was Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva waiting to learn if they won.

"Reminder if we lose, we blame it on Chef," Heather announced.

"Don't pin the blame on anyone just yet," Chef told Heather.

**Hoenn Reigon-Oldale Town**

The Oldale Town Pokemon Center was the place for the eight members of Team Hoenn to go. Inisde were Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen.

"If we lose, I have a feeling that I might be the target," Harold said.

"Don't worry Harold, I got your back," Dakota said hugging Harold.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Jubilife City**

There were two Pokemon Centers in the Sinnoh Reigon that Team Sinnoh could've stayed at in either Sandgem Town or Jubilife City. Sam, Staci, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth were in the Jubilife City Pokemon Center.

"Did we win," Owen asked.

"We don't know, stop asking that question," Beth answered.

"Did you know questions were invented by my great great great great great great great great great great uncle Sherman and before that nobody asked anything," Staci said.

**Unova Reigon-Accumula Town**

In the Accumula Town Pokemon Center was Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna all waiting for the results.

"Zoey, I have to admit that you were great today," Mike told Zoey.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks Mike," Zoey said, "and who knows, maybe N might not be such a bad guy after all."

It was now time to determine who the winner was, and on the TVs in all five Pokemon Centers were Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, and Professor Juniper.

"Welcome everyone, well I must tell you all that everyone has completed their challenge," Oak said.

"And you all did a great job. Were hoping to see more stuff from you in future challenges," Elm said.

"But one of you won't get that chance," Birch said.

"Tonight, two teams will be put up for elimination and each team must vote one person out," Rowan said.

"And those two will face off in a Pokemon battle where the loser will be going home, and the winner stays in the game," Juniper said.

All five teams started to get close to their TVs. They were ready to know who won, and who is going to be put up for elimination.

"Now he's how these challenges work. The 1st place team will recieve items and money, the 2nd place team will choose between items or money, the 3rd place team gets nothing but they stay in the game, and the 4th and last place teams will be facing elimination. After announcing the results, the losing teams will get one hour to decide who should be put up for elimination," Oak explained.

"And now its time to reveal the winners," Birch announced.

Professor Oak pulled out an envelope that contained the rankings of the five teams. The two bottom teams were going to face elimination while the top three teams got to stay in the game.

"We'll start with the 1st place winners of this challenge," Oak said holding the envelope, "and the team that finished in first is."

A long drum roll took place, and all five teams leaned in suspense on who won.

.

.

.

.

.

TEAM KANTO!

**Kanto Reigon-Viridan City**

All eight members of Team Kanto celebrated high fiving each other and raising their fists cheering.

"We won Tyler, we won," Lindsay said hugging Tyler while jumping up and down.

"Great job babe," Geoff said getting another make-out session with Bridgette before she pushed him off.

"Geoff, I thought we weren't going to do that," Bridgette said.

"Hmmm, lets just not do it during challenges or when no one is around," Geoff suggested.

"That's much better," Bridgette said kissing Geoff on the cheek.

"Well done soldiers," Brick said saluting everyone.

"Hey dampy pants, we only won the first challenge not the game," Jo said.

"Still, its a hard earned victoy," Brick said.

"Well you got lucky Chris, you were so gone," Blaineley told Chris.

"Hey woman, just because I'm not the host anymore doesn't mean you can treat me like garbage," Chris shouted.

"Hmph, I"m not buying that," said Blaineley.

After their celebrations, Professor Oak had more to say. He was about to tell them what they just won.

"Team Kanto, since you have won the first challenge, all eight of you will recieve 3 Pokeballs, a Great Ball, 3 Potions, a Super Potion, an Antidote, a Pecha Berry, and a Rare Candy. You will all also receive an additional 2000PD," Oak explained.

"Oooo, I love candy," Lindsay squealed.

"I take it those items are to help us on our Pokemon adventure," Chris asked.

"Correct," Oak replied.

Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler were all enjoying their rewards, and the fact they were all safe.

"Now, for the team that finished in 2nd place. They can choose between items or money, and let me tell you that the items will be different so you can't have the same items as Team Kanto," Oak explained, "and in 2nd place is."

.

.

.

.

.

TEAM UNOVA!

**Unova Reigon-Accumula Town**

The eight members of Team Unova were pretty happy to know that they won. They did not finish in first, but they got to recieve items or money.

"Way to go team, a job well done by all of you," Alejandro said.

"This stinks, I wanted to finish in first," Courtney pouted.

"Look on the bright side Courtney, at least were not going to be eliminated," Zoey said.

"Team Unova, you may choose between items or money," Juniper announced.

Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna all deliberated on what their reward was going to be. Then they all turned around to tell the professors what they want.

"We have come to a decision that we want supplies," Dawn said.

"Okay, the items you will recieve are 2 Potions, a Pokeball, a Pecha Berry, and 2 Oran Berrys," Juniper said handing them all of the items.

"That's it, they get the better items than we do," Courtney ranted.

"You did come in second, so they might as well get more items," Juniper said, "and if you choose money, we only would've given you 1000PD."

"Wow, and I don't think 1000PD could help me after noticing that I spent all of my money," said Mike.

So the eight members of Team Unova came in second, and now the results continued to be given out.

"Now that concludes the prizes. Now we have to get to the intense part. I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm now going to tell you one of the two teams who is facing elimination," Oak explained, "and the team I will tell you is going to be facing elimination finished in 4th."

Team Johto, Team Hoenn, and Team Sinnoh were all feeling pretty worried. Another drum roll took place as Professor Oak was going to announce the first of two teams that would go up for elimination.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Sinnoh finished in 4th and will have to face elimination.

**Sinnoh Reigon-Jubilife City**

The eight members of Team Unova were disappointed after watching on TV that they ended up finishing in 4th place.

"We finished in 4th place, no good comes from TV," Sadie said.

"Well speaking of 4th place and TV, did you know that 4th place was invented by my great great great great great great great cousin and before that you couldn't finish any better that 3rd place. And my great great great great great great great uncle invented the TV and before that people just watched birds," Staci chatted.

Everyone was starting to get a headache and an angry look. They had a good feeling who they would like to get rid of.

"Okay, all we have now is a 3rd place winner and a last place team. Now I'm going to reveal the results for Team Johto," Oak announced.

Professor Oak read the piece of paper, and he was about to tell everyone where Team Johto stood. Another drum roll took place.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Johto has finished in...3RD PLACE!

**Johto Reigon-Cherrygrove City**

Everyone in the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center was relieved that they were not in last place.

"We just dodged a bullet there," Chef said.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that we won," DJ said.

"We didn't win moron, we finished in 3rd place," Scott told DJ.

"At least were not going to face elimination," DJ said.

**Hoenn Reigon-Oldale Town**

Team Hoenn was disgusted that they finished in last place. Nobody was more disgusted about losing that Duncan.

"I blame Harold for this," Duncan ranted.

"What, me," Harold questioned.

"Yeah, if you didn't stop to go around catching a whole bunch of Pokemon, we wouldn't have finished in last," Duncan ranted.

"Hey, I thought we were going to catch them all," Harold pointed out.

"Yeah, but you decided to do it during the challenge," Duncan shouted.

"Hey listen here mister, Harold actually helped us today. We could've been in a much worse situation if it weren't for him," Dakota said.

"Yeah, we would've been in last by a blowout," Duncan said.

"I mean to say that we could be lost when we get further in the game," Dakota said.

Duncan was pretty livid about the fact that Harold may be the reason why they lost. Harold had a feeling that he could be in danger.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I may have put the team in this hole. I'm going to show them that I'm valuable to this team."

"Now listen up members of Team Sinnoh and Team Hoenn! You have one hour to prepare for the eliminations, so use that time to train your Pokemon or deliberate who you want to be voted out," Birch announced, "in the Pokemon Center is a special door where it will take you to a special battlefield."

The clock was ticking as Team Hoenn and Team Sinnoh were going to have to prepare for who was going to be sent home. Those two would have to face off in a Pokemon battle.

Team Sinnoh decided not to deliberate and just train their Pokemon for the next challenge. Some of the Pokemon on their team got stronger.

**Sam's Munchlax was raised to Level 6**

**Sam's Starly was raised to Level 5**

**Sam's Starly learned Quick Attack**

**Sam's Shinx was raised to Level 5**

**Sam's Shinx learned Leer**

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 7**

**Owen's Bidoof was raised to Level 4**

**Sadie's Turtwig was raised to Level 6**

**Sadie's Starly was raised to Level 4**

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 6**

**Cody's Starly was raised to Level 5**

**Cody's Starly learned Quick Attack**

Team Hoenn was talking about who should be going, and the choices shifted between Harold or Duncan because of their constant aruging. Harold refused to go down, so he spent the entire hour training, and made some remarkable progress.

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 7**

**Harold's Torchic learned Focus Energy**

**Harold's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 4**

**Harold's Wurmple was raised to Level 4**

**Harold's Poochyena was raised to Level 5**

**Harold's Poochyena learned Howl**

**Harold's Wingull was raised to Level 4**

Duncan on the other hand took his time to train his Pokemon, but didn't get the best results.

**Duncan's Beldum was raised to Level 7**

Then it was time for both Team Hoenn and Team Sinnoh to meet their fate. The two teams were inside the Pokemon Center, and they went through the special doors taking them somewhere else.

**Elimination Stadium**

There was a giant Pokemon stadium where the seats were empty, and there was a battlefield with a Pokeball symbol in the middle.

Sam, Staci, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth came in for Team Sinnoh ,and Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel and Gwen came in for Team Hoenn. They were greeted by Professor Rowan and Professor Birch.

"Welcome to a special battlefield we like to call the Elimination Stadium," Rowan said.

"It is here where the two teams will vote someone out, and they will face off in a Pokemon battle. This Pokemon battle will decide your fate, and if you lose, your out of the game," Birch explained.

"And you'll be out for infinite eternitys," Rowan said.

The members of Team Sinnoh and Team Hoenn were feeling pretty tense. Professor Birch held up special Pokeball badges.

"Hi Dakota," Sam said waiving to Dakota.

Dakota just awkwardly gave out a wave to Sam, and then leaned towards Harold. Sam was starting to feel a bit concerned as he saw Dakota getting close to Harold.

"These are the special Total Drama Pokemon Redemption Badge. If you get one then you're safe, and if you don't you're going to be put up for elimination," Birch explained.

Professor Rowan got out the case of Pokeball badges to give to the members of Team Sinnoh while Professor Birch did the same for Team Hoenn.

"We will start by announcing the players who are safe on Team Sinnoh," Rowan said, "and the players that are safe include Owen, Sam, Cody, Beth, Sierra, and Sadie."

Professor Rowan tossed Owen, Sam, Cody, Beth, Sierra, and Sadie Pokeball badges to show that they're still in the game. Staci and Noah were the only ones who didn't get badges.

"Before we announce who gets the last badge for Team Sinnoh, lets tense things up by showing who's safe on Team Hoenn," Birch said, "and staying in this game is Gwen, Lightning, Izzy, Dakota, Anne Marie, and Ezekiel leaving it between Harold and Duncan."

Professor Birch tossed Gwen, Lightning, Izzy, Dakota, Anne Marie, and Ezekiel badges as they were safe from elimination.

"And now its time to announce who is going onto the Total Drama Pokemon Redemption Battlefield," Rowan announced.

Everyone was ready to hear the news of who was likely getting the boot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Staci, your team has choosen to eliminate you. Noah you're safe," Rowan said tossing Noah a badge.

"But why, I was doing so good," Staci said.

"Go over there blabbermouth," Noah said.

"Did you know blabbermouth was," Staci said interupting Staci.

"I don't care, go over there," Rowan yelled pointing to the battle arena left side.

Now it was Team Hoenn who was feeling the pressure. Staci was going to battle the reject from Team Hoenn.

"As for Staci's opponent, here is the final verdict for Team Hoenn," Birch announced.

Harold was looking nervous, and Duncan was grinning at Harold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry Duncan, but you're safe," Birch said tossing Duncan a badge, "Harold, Team Hoenn puts you up for elimination."

"What, but I'm a master on Pokemon," Harold said.

"Yeah, and you dragged us to defeat," Duncan stated.

"Well guess what, I'm not done here just yet. For those of you who sided with Duncan, you're all going to pay once I'm done here," Harold yelled.

"Harold, please step onto that side of the battlefield," Birch announced pointing to the battle arena right side.

Now the matchup was set between Staci of Team Sinnoh and Harold of Team Hoenn. The winner stays in the game, and the loser would be sent home.

"Here is the rules of the Redemption Pokemon Battle! Each of you may only use one Pokemon, and the last one standing is the winner," Rowan explained.

"One Pokemon! That's all we can use," Harold asked.

"I'm afraid so, and you also can't use items. That's the rules of this redemption battle," Birch explained.

"The winner will recieve experience for their Pokemon, stay in the game, get half of the loser's money, and learn if they get to stay with their team, or swap on over to the other team," Rowan sad.

Staci and Harold were now going to engage into a Pokemon battle.

**Redemption Pokemon Battle-Staci VS Harold**

**Staci:** Okay, go Munchlax.

Staci sends out Munchlax Lv.5

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

Harold sends out Torchic Lv.5

**What will Staci doFIGHTODOR SLEUTH**

**What will Harold doFIGHTFOCUS ENERGY**

**Harold:** Torchic use Focus Energy!

Torchic used Focus Energy, Torchic is getting pumped.

Anne Marie: Focus Energy?

**Harold:** Yes, Focus Energy increases the critical hit ratio.

**Duncan:** Don't need to know that Doris.

**Staci:** So Munchlax why don't you use your Odor Sleuth.

Munchlax used Odor Sleuth, Munchlax identified Torchic.

**Staci:** What does that do?

**Cody:** Odor Sleuth helps reset the accuracy of a Pokemon, and make normal type and fighting type attacks hit ghost Pokemon, and ghost moves hit normal type Pokemon.

**Staci:** Did you know that ghosts were invented by my great great great great great aunt and before that nothing haunted a house.

(Everyone was getting annoyed including Rowan and Birch)

**What will Staci doFIGHTODOR SLEUTH**

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Munchlax loses HP in a critical hit. Munchlax fainted.

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 8**

**Staci:** Wait, Munchlax didn't attack yet, it was going to get of odor again.

**Sam:** Odor Sleuth doesn't get rid of odors!

**Harold defeats Staci and was rewarded 1000PD, and stayed in the game.**

"The Pokemon battle is over, and Harold you are the winner," Birch announced.

"Yes, and you're going to pay Duncan," Harold screamed to Duncan.

Duncan didn't care about what he said, but Harold was willing to get payback on Duncan for everything that he did.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I don't know yet where I'm going to end up, but if I stay with Team Hoenn, I must do whatever it takes to make Duncan miserable."

**Confessional-Duncan:** "You listen here dorkus, you might be an expert on Pokemon, but I'll still get the last laugh."

**Confessional-Sam:** "I kind of felt wierd when I saw Dakota leaning towards Harold. Nah I don't think anything is happening between the two."

"It's now time for Staci to go," Birch announced.

"So how do I go home, do I go through a door that takes me back to that big house," Staci asked,

"We got something even better for all of you," Rowan said.

Professor Rowan and Professor Birch brought out a Pokeball that looked pretty strange. The Pokeball was gray, looked like it was made of metal, and there was a ticking sound. They tossed the Pokeball to Staci, and all she did was look at it.

"Is this a special Pokeball," Staci asked.

"No, this is the Pokeball of Shame! It's a bomb that looks like a Pokeball," Birch explained.

"Wow, did you know that bombs were invented by my great great great great great great," Staci said as the bomb exploded.

Staci was then blasting off into the sky, TEAM ROCKET STYLE! Everyone else was still in the game after that battle.

"Congratulations Harold, you get to stay in the game, but now we must figure out where you will go," Birch announced.

Professor Rowan brought out a wheel that had three potential choices. There were 24 panels and seven of them read Team Hoenn, seven ready Team Sinnoh, and seven read Winner's Choice.

"What's the wheel for," Gwen asked.

"This wheel is going to indicate where Harold is going to end up. If the wheel lands on a Team Hoenn spot then Harold stays with Team Hoenn, if the wheel lands on a Team Sinnoh spot then Harold must go to Team Sinnoh, but if it lands on a Winner's Choice spot, then Harold can choose where we would like to go," Rowan explained.

"And let me tell you something, going to another team will now only give you new teammates, but also sends you to another reigon where you can catch many different Pokemon," Birch explained.

"So this wheel will tell me what team I'm going to be on," Harold asked.

"Correct," Rowan answered.

"Now spin the wheel," Birch said.

Harold grabbed the wheel, and gave it a good spin. As the wheel went round and round and round, it would stop on...TEAM HOENN.

"And the wheel has landed on Team Hoenn, so Harold you will stay with Team Hoenn," Birch said.

"My pleasure, I will show you all that I'm a very reliable person to have on your team, and why Duncan is a waste of time," Harold said.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I love the fact that Harold is going after Duncan, its time for that delinquent to go down."

**Confessional-Harold:** "I will make him cry, and then I'll take his girl. No offense to you Leshawna, I just don't like Duncan."

The scene now cuts to the five professors on the battlefield, and no one else is around.

"So, one contestant is out, and we still have thirty-nine more. Who will win, who will get Pokeballs of Shame, and what could these contestants have in store for them? Find out next time on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption," Oak announced.

**Stayed tuned as the next chapter will feature only the members of Team Kanto. Here is a recap of all five teams.**

**Team Kanto**

**Blaineley-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.6(F)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Chris-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Jo-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 4500PD**

**Charmander-Lv.6(F)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Geoff-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Charmander-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Bridgette-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Pidgey-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Lindsay-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Bulbasaur(Cutie)-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Brick-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Bulbasaur-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Rattata-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Tyler-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 4000PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Team Johto**

**Chef-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Togepi-Lv.5(F)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Hoothoot-Lv.3(F)**

Foresight Growl Tackle -

**DJ-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Togepi-Lv.5(M)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Scott-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Totodile-Lv.5(M)**

Leer Scratch - -

**Rattata-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Heather-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Spinarak-Lv.3(M)**

Poison Sting String Shot - -

**Katie-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.5(F)**

Leer Tackle - -

**Sentret-Lv.2(F)**

Foresight Scratch - -

**B-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf -

**Justin-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.5(M)**

Leer Tackle - -

**Eva-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Totodile-Lv.5(F)**

Leer Scratch - -

**Team Hoenn**

**Izzy-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Beldum-Lv.5**

Take Down - - -

**Poochyena-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Duncan-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Beldum-Lv.7**

Take Down - - -

**Lightning-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Treecko-Lv.5(M)**

Leer Pound - -

**Dakota-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Wurmple-Lv.2(F)**

String Shot Tackle - -

**Anne Marie-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Torchic-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Scratch - -

**Harold-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 3500PD**

**Torchic-Lv.8(M)**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy -

**Zigzagoon-Lv.4(F)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Wurmple-Lv.4(M)**

String Shot Tackle - -

**Poochyena-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Howl - -

**Wingull-Lv.4(F)**

Growl Water Gun - -

**Ezekiel-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Tackle - -

**Gwen-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Treecko-Lv.5(F)**

Leer Pound - -

**Team Sinnoh**

**Sam-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2150PD**

**Munchlax-Lv.6(M)**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Defense Curl

**Starly-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Shinx-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Sierra-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Piplup(Cody 2)-Lv.5(F)**

Pound Growl - -

**Owen-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2125PD**

**Turtwig(Noah Jr.)-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Bidoof-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Noah-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.7(M)**

Leer Scratch Ember -

**Starly-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Sadie-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Turtwig-Lv.6(F)**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Starly-Lv.4(F)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Cody-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Piplup-Lv.6(M)**

Pound Growl - -

**Starly-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Beth-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2125PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.6(F)**

Leer Scratch - -

**Kricketot-Lv.4(M)**

Growl Bide - -

**Team Unova**

**Courtney-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 20000PD**

**Axew-Lv.6(F)**

Scratch Leer - -

**Purrlion-Lv.3(F)**

Scratch Growl - -

**Mike-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 0PD**

**Axew-Lv.6(M)**

Scratch Leer - -

**Zoey-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2875PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip Water Gun -

**Alejandro-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Tepig-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Patrat-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Cameron-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Patrat-Lv.3(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Dawn-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Snivy-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Trent-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Snivy-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Leshawna-Pokedex:1/649 Badges:0 2500PD**

**Tepig-Lv.6(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Eliminated Contestants: Staci**


	9. E2:TK-Caffeinated Coffee Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Kanto Region-Viridian City**

The members of Team Kanto were sleeping in the local Pokemon Center except for Brick and Jo. The two were actually out doing warm up exercises at the crack of dawn.

"Hey Brick for brains, I just ran 20 miles here and back," Jo said.

"Well I just sprinted 30 miles here and back nonstop," Brick said.

"I was only warming up, now I'm going to punch this brick wall," Jo said pointing to a building with brick walls.

"Only the tough and mighty can punch a brick wall without feeling any pain," Brick stated.

Brick and Jo were not going to hold back as they were going to punch the wall. Brick and Jo both made a fist and punched the brick wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Brick cried as he grabbed his hand.

Brick felt extreme pain in his hand, and Jo didn't feel like she felt a thing at all.

"Well GI Joke, it seems I'm stronger and tougher," Jo said.

"We'll see about that," Brick shouted.

**Confessional-Brick:** "Man, Jo is one tough competitor. We had our workouts this morning and she always surpasses me. That is what I really admire from Jo, her ability to outlast me." (Brick grabs his hands moaning)

In addition to a big workout, Brick and Jo were also able to raise their Pokemon.

**Jo's Charmander was raised to Level 8**

**Jo's Charmander learned Ember**

**Brick's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 7**

**Brick's Bulbasaur learned Leech Seed**

**Brick's Rattata was raised to Level 4**

**Brick's Rattata learned Quick Attack**

"Heads up, we got a Pokemon right over there," Jo said pointing to a Pidgey.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Jo VS Wild Pidgey Lv.3(M)**

**Jo:** Go Charmander!

Jo sends out her Charmander Lv.8

**What will Jo doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Jo:** Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander used Scratch, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey used Tackle, Charmander loses HP.

**Brick:** Why didn't you try Charmander's new Ember attack?

**Jo:** I'm trying to weaken the Pidgey not kill it.

**Brick:** Like what Blaineley did a lot of?

**Jo:** Exactly.

**What will Jo doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Jo:** You're mine Pidgey!

Jo throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Jo has captured Pidgey.

"Oh yeah, take that Dampy Pants," Jo said.

"That's great and all, but lets get back to headquarters and await our mission," Brick demanded to Jo.

"Say what," Jo questioned.

"Go back to the Pokemon Center and find out what your next challenge is," Brick said.

"Oh, not a problem," Jo said.

**Confessional-Brick:** "In addition to all of this morning workout, I also need to find that Teachy TV which is the hidden immunity idol. It could be hidden anywhere in this big land."

Back in the Pokemon Center, the rest of the team except for Blaineley was awake and they were being served breakfast. All they were given was oatmeal.

"This is it, where's my steak and eggs," Chris yelled out.

"Did you give us steak and eggs when we were playing under your hosting duties," Tyler asked.

"No way, I just gave you mess from the kitchen," Chris answered.

"Then quit your whining, because we never got that," Tyler yelled out.

Tyler watched Lindsay enjoy her oatmeal while the others were having a hard time trying to eat theirs.

"This is so good, this oatmeal is better than what Kyle gave us for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner, or dessert," Lindsay said.

"He never gave us actual food babe," Tyler said.

"Oh yeah, Chip was a bad man," Lindsay said.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "I really love oatmeal, and I love Tyler. Wait, I love oatmeal which means I'm cheating on Tyler. Oh no I don't want to cheat on Tyler with oatmeal. I'm a bad person!"

Brick and Jo were marching right into the Pokemon Center seeing the five eating their oatmeal.

"Morning fellow competitors," Brick said.

"Morning Brick, have some oatmeal," Geoff said.

"No thanks, for breakfast me and Jo were excerising our butts off with gut wrenching workouts, and then we spent some time raising our Pokemon," Brick explained.

"And I got a Pidgey," Jo said putting the Pokeball in front of Bridgette's face.

"That's great, now could we enjoy breakfast," Bridgette replied.

**Confessional-Jo:** "These losers are wasting their time. I will crush them all, along with Brick."

Everyone continued to eat their oatmeal, and then the fact that Jo caught a Pidgey rung something in Chris's head.

"Speaking of Pidgeys, has anyone seen Blaineley? Haven't seen her at all this morning," Chris asked.

"I have no idea," Geoff responded.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "Okay so the plan was that Blaineley put me, Bridgette, Lindsay, and me into an alliance of four so we can take out Chris. True, me and Bridgette both hate her, but we'll keep her close and then we'll cut her loose." (an arm comes in and pulls Geoff)

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "Geoff only joined Blaineley's alliance because she put me in as part of it. Geoff wants to get rid of Blaineley as soon as Chris is gone. I like that a lot." (an arm comes in and pulls Bridgette)

**Confessional-Lindsay&Bridgette&Geoff**

**Geoff:** "Lindsay, why did you pull us in here?"

**Lindsay:** "I needed to talk to some people, and without Beth and me doing something bad to Tyler, you two were the closest people I could think of."

**Bridgette:** "What is this about Lindsay?"

**Lindsay:** "You two have to promise me you won't tell Tyler."

**Geoff:** "Sure, its not a problem."

**Bridgette:** "What did you do?"

**Lindsay:** "...I cheated on Tyler by saying I love oatmeal."

(Geoff and Bridgette both have awkward looks on their faces)

Blaineley enters the Pokemon Center and she carries a whole bunch of coffee packets along with a coffee maker.

"Hey Blaineley there you are, what's with all of the coffee products," Chris asked.

"I'm glad you asked, as team captain," Blaineley said as she was interupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who made you team captain. The honors of team captain belong to me, not you woman," Chris said.

Blaineley walked up to Chris and grabbed him by the shirt making it look like she was threating him

"You will do what I say, and you will like it," Blaineley said.

"I'm the team captain, and I say we do what I want," Chris screamed.

"Make me team captain, or else my foot will pay a visit to your kiwis," Blaineley said to Chris.

Chris was feeling pressured by Blaineley's remark.

"That's a stupid idea Blaineley, because I have a better idea! I'm going to make you team captain," Chris said.

"Why thank you," Blaineley responded.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Heh heh heh, not."

"Hey you 40 year old woman, what's with the surplus of coffee? Did you develop an addiction to coffee," Jo asked.

"Absolutely not, I had to gather a lot of coffee and a coffee maker for everyone. Were all going to start drinking lots of coffee everyday," Blaineley announced.

"I perfer lattes," Lindsay said.

"Drink coffee you dumb bimbo! The reason I'm making us all drink coffee is so that we don't pass out. This morning I was trying to catch a Pidgey," Blaineley explained.

"How many more did you kill," Chris asked.

"I didn't kill any, I was able to catch one," Blaineley answered.

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "OKAY I LIED! I JUST WANT TO CATCH ONE PIDGEY, BUT PIKACHU KEEPS KILLING THEM!"

**Blaineley's Pikachu was raised to Level 9**

"Anyway, I came across this old man and a woman. The woman wouldn't let anyone through unless he had his coffee, because the old man was passed out. So if I give us all a lot of coffee, we won't pass out," Blaineley explained.

"I perfer lattes," Lindsay demanded.

"You will drink coffee and you'll like it," Blaineley shouted.

**Confessional-Chris:** "I don't know what that woman wanted for all of us to drink coffee! Okay so some wierdo passed out because he didn't get his caffine, but do we really need to pour a lot into our systems."

Blaineley started to make coffee for everyone so that they can stuff it down their mouths.

"Hey, where did you get this coffee," Chris asked.

"Ummm, from the coffee store," Blaineley answered.

"Coffee store? I think you may found a Starbucks here, better yet you could find them almost anyhwere," Chris said laughing.

"DRINK YOUR COFFEE," Blaineley screamed.

She forceabily poured coffee down everyone's mouth, and they were all burning on the inside with the intense heat of the coffee.

"That's coffee's hot," Geoff screamed running to a fosset to drink water from it.

The scene cuts to the Pokemon Center lobby where Professor Oak appears. He notices that everyone is starting to get all jittery from the caffine.

"Hello Team Kanto," Oak said.

"HELLO PROFESSOR OAK," all of them said very quickly.

"Hey mister Oak, tell us our challenge now," Brick said in a fast tone.

"I will, but why are all of you looking like you were completely caffinated," Oak asked.

"We drank lots of coffee man," Geoff answered.

"Yeah, we were given lots of coffee," Bridgette said.

Then Geoff just went crazy and jumped off of a wall and did a backflip. Brick and Jo were just bringing their arms forward for their challenge.

"Okay, for your challenge. The members of Team Kanto must hike on over to Route 22 where you will meet with my grandson Loser once again. One of you will have to battle him, and when you beat him you will have to come back here and go north into the Viridian Forest. The challenge will be complete once you made it through Viridian Forest and arrive at Pewter City," Oak explained.

"Alright, time for us to get a move on. I'm just filled with lots of energy today," Chris said acting all jittery.

**Confessional-Chris:** "We have a caffine crash, I blame Blaineley."

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "All of this caffine helped me forget about cheating on Tyler."

"There is one more thing I like to share with all of you," Oak said pointing to an escalator that goes upstairs, "please follow me."

Professor Oak took the entire team up the escalator, but the eight of them sprinted quickly up the down escalator beating Professor Oak.

"How much coffee did you have this morning," Oak asked.

"I think about 10 or 20 cups," Tyler answered.

Then they all started to ease down a little bit. They weren't overly caffinated anymore, but they were still a bit caffinated.

"Okay then, moving on. This here is the Pokemon Trading Area. Here you can trade Pokemon with your teammates if you want to. I just want to let you know that trading Pokemon with someone else will add to your Pokedex, and the starter Pokemon you got cannot be caught in the wild," Oak explained.

"Are you saying we can give our Pokemon away," Geoff asked.

"Sort of, but you have to get another Pokemon in return from that trainer," Oak answered.

"Let me get this straight, you can't catch a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle in the wild," Brick asked.

"You can find Pikachus, but you won't find Bulbasaurs, Charmanders, or Squirtles," Oak answered.

"If that's the case, may I suggest just a quick swap and return with Geoff," Bridgette asked.

"Really, what Pokemon do you want from me," Geoff asked.

"You only have a Charmander, so let me take your Charmander, then I'll take your Squirtle, and then we give them back to each other," Bridgette said.

"Sure thing babe," Geoff said.

"Delightful, we get to have two trainers trade their Pokemon right away," Oak said.

Geoff and Bridgette went up to the fancy trading machine where Geoff placed Charmander's Pokeball on his end, and Bridgette placed Squirtle's Pokeball on her end. They pressed the button, and the Pokemon transferred to one another.

**Geoff has recieved Bridgette's Squirtle**

**Bridgette has recieved Geoff's Charmander**

"It worked, now I got your Squirtle," Geoff said holding Squirtle's Pokeball.

"And I got your Charmander sweetie," Bridgette said holding Charmander's Pokeball.

"That's so sweet, can I trade a Pokemon with you guys," Lindsay asked.

"Later, right now we should give each other our Pokemon back," Geoff said.

Geoff and Bridgette placed the Pokeballs back onto the machine and traded each other their Pokemon back.

**Geoff has recieved Geoff's Charmander**

**Bridgette has recieved Bridgette's Squirtle**

"Congratulations, now Geoff has Squirtle's record in his Pokedex while Bridgette has Charmander's record in her Pokedex," Oak said.

"Couldn't they have just handed each other the Pokeballs, because that whole machine is a waste of time," Jo said.

"No, in order for the Pokemon to be registered, you must place the Pokeballs on the machine for it to work," Oak explained.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "I don't know what John is talking about, I think the whole trading thing can be pretty fun. However, I don't want to give up my cute Bulbasaur. (Lindsay picks up her Bulbasaur and hugs it) Didn't I tell you I named it Cutie."

"Now one more thing, those Pecha Berries can be given to your Pokemon to hold, and if gets poisoned, then the Pokemon is healed of its poisoned status right away instead of having to give it an Antidote," Oak explained.

"Why are you talking about berries dude, we don't want to eat berries not after we had all of that coffee," Chris ranted.

"It might come in handy, and those Rare Candys can actually raise a Pokemon's level by 1," Oak said.

**Confessional-Chris:** "So Rare Candys raise a Pokemon's level, lets see. Here ya go Pikachu." (Chris gives Pikachu a Rare Candy, Pikachu eats it and then shocks Chris again) "NOT THE HAIR!"

**Chris's Pikachu was raised to Level 6**

Apparently, they all kept themselves inside to get a lecture on every item that they had so that they all understand. Everyone left the Pokemon Center so that they could start their challenge. They would all have to go to Route 22 first.

**Kanto Reigon-Route 22**

Team Kanto arrived at Route 22, and Blaineley decided to have her Pikachu out so that she could cuddle it.

"Seriously woman, why do you have that Pikachu out," Chris asked.

"Because it needs lots of love and attention, and I want to get a Pidgey," Blaineley answered.

Blaineley's Pikachu accidently unleashed another electric shock which killed another five Pidgeys.

**Blaineley's Pikachu was raised to Level 10**

**Blaineley's Pikachu learned Thunder Wave**

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "Okay, why does this electrified rodent want to kill birds!"

**Confessional-Geoff:** "There was an old saying that you could kill two birds with one stone. Well Blaineley can kill a whole bunch of Pidgey's with one Pikachu. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Listen, I don't like you but I'm going to help you catch a Pokemon. So keep that Pikachu out," Chris said.

"Why," Blaineley asked.

"Because if that Pikachu keeps getting stronger, then it will be too strong to fight wild Pokemon," Chris answered.

"Fine, oh how about that one," Blaineley said pointing to a Pokemon.

The Pokemon that they were seeing was a white monkey like Pokemon with a pig's nose and arms and legs spreading out from its head with a tail on its back. The Pokemon they were seeing was a Mankey.

"Go ahead, but let me tell you what to do," Chris tells Blaineley.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Blaineley VS Wild Mankey Lv.3(F)**

**Blaineley:** Pikachu, weaken that Pokemon.

Blaineley sends our her Pikachu Lv.10

**Blaineley:** So now what?

**Chris:** Just throw one of your Great Balls at it. That might make things a bit easier.

**Blaineley:** Why one of these?

**Chris:** Because Great Balls work better than Pokeballs as that professor told us.

**Blaineley:** Okay fine. Wait, what's this?

Blaineley reads the Pokedex on Pikachu's Thunder Wave

**Blaineley:** I didn't realize Pikachu learned a new attack. Thunder Wave, must be better than Thundershock.

**Oak:** Actually, Thunder Wave is used only to paralyze Pokemon, not damage them and take their HP. This would actually be a useful technique for catching wild Pokemon, because if you paralyze a Pokemon, they become easier to catch.

**Blaineley:** Really, I didn't know that! I don't have to battle!

**Oak:** I said make it easier to catch, not make it so you can get an automatic catch. But do whatever you pleased. (Oak leaves)

**Tyler:** Does Professor Oak appear anywhere?

**Chris:** Guess so.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTHUNDER WAVE**

**Blaineley:** Pikachu, shine in the spotlight with Thunder Wave

Pikachu used Thunder Wave, Mankey is paralyzed and may be unable to move.

Wild Mankey used Leer, Pikachu's Defense fell.

**Blaineley:** I'll give a regular Pokeball a try first.

**What will Blaineley doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Blaineley:** Take one, and ACTION!

Blaineley throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Blaineley has captured Mankey, here is the information on Mankey.

**Pokedex-056: Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokemon-It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.**

"I did it, I caught a Pokemon that Pikachu didn't kill in one hit," Blaineley said raising her arms.

"Great, you want a medal," Chris asked sarcastically.

**Confessional-Chris:** "The only reason I helped her is so that we can win challenges, and we need to carry a variety of Pokemon. Man I need to get one."

The team finally found Loser Oak(Gary Oak) coming from a building further down Route 22. Loser was actually approaching the contestants himself.

"Well well well, if it isn't the six teens and two adults of Total Drama Pokemon Redemption. Are you going to the Pokemon League," Loser asked.

"No way Loser, and you probably can't go in there because your name pretty much sums up what you are," Jo said laughing.

**Confessional-Loser:** "I hate you Red."

"Well I'm pleased to tell you that you wish to complete this challenge, you must beat me in a Pokemon battle before you go to the Viridian Forest," Loser explained, "now who should I pick as my next opponent?"

Loser was looking back and forth between the eight players, and then Loser laid his eyes on Blaineley.

"How about you pretty," Loser said.

"I'd love to! I get to battle Loser," Lindsay said.

"No, not you blondie, the 40 year old blondie," Loser said chuckling.

"I'M NOT 40," Blaineley screamed.

"Yeah Loser, she's not 40 at all. She's more like 60," Geoff said laughing.

Everyone was laughing, and Bridgette was laughing along with her boyfriend. Chris was however laughing the hardest after making fun of her age.

"I'm in my late 20s, I'm not 40 or 60 years old," Blaineley screamed.

"I don't care, I'm battling you right now," Loser said.

"Wait just a moment, you will not battle Blaineley and here's why," Chris yelled out.

Chris walked up to Loser to whisper something. Nobody had any idea what Chris was saying, and Gary started to chuckle even more. Then he secretly told Loser to punch him in the arm which he did.

"Ow that hurt. Okay you can battle whoever you want," Chris said acting sarcastic.

"Thank you, anyway as I was saying. I challenge Blaineley to a battle," Loser said, "or should I say Mildred!"

Everyone just started to burst out in more laughter when Loser mentioned Blaineley's real name. It even took place in the confessionals.

**Confessional-Chris:** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Confessional-Geoff:** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MILDRED!"

**Confessional-Jo:** "Seriously, how else can we make fun of this woman!"

**Confessional-Injured Pidgeys:** (laughing)

"Okay we get it! Now may I please have my battle," Blaineley asked.

"Sure thing Mildred," Loser said.

"One more word and this six-inch heel will strike in your kiwis," Blaineley shouted pointing to her foot.

"Okay, but now you know how I feel with the name I've been given," Loser said.

So Loser and Blaineley were both ready to battle.

**Pokemon Battle-Blaineley VS Loser**

**Loser:** Go Pidgey!

Loser sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Blaineley:** Let my new Pokemon Mankey come out to play!

Blaineley sends out her Mankey Lv.3

**Geoff:** Hey Mil..I mean Blaineley, that Mankey is a Level 3.

**Blaineley:** So?

**Geoff:** Why don't you use Pikachu, I mean its Level 10, it's an electric type facing a flying type, and lets face it, your Pikachu is pretty much a Pidgey assasian.

**Blaineley:** Can I do that?

**Loser:** Sure you can, but that counts as a turn.

**Blaineley:** Alright then.

**What will Blaineley doPOKEMONPIKACHU**

**Blaineley:** On second thought Mankey, go back in your ball.

Blaineley calls back her Mankey.

**Blaineley:** Alright Pikachu, its time to make the headlines!

Blaineley sends out her Pikachu Lv.10

**Loser:** Pidgey use Gust!

Pidgey used Gust, Pikachu loses a little HP. It's not very effective.

**Blaineley:** Hey, Pikachu wasn't hurt that much.

**Loser:** Apparently, Gust is a flying attack which doesn't do much on electric type Pokemon like Pikachu.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Blaineley:** Pikachu use Thundershock!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Pidgey loses lots of HP. It's super effective, Pidgey fainted.

**Blaineley's Pikachu was raised to Level 11**

**Blaineley's Mankey was raised to Level 6**

**Blaineley:** What's going on, I understand Pikachu gained some experience, but how did Mankey gain experience.

**Loser:** You let Mankey into the battle, and Mankey gained experience when it came out to face Pidgey. Let me tell you something, that is a good way to have your Pokemon gain experience.

**Jo:** Wait, are you saying we can bring a weak Pokemon into battles, and then pull it out and let a strong Pokemon battle?

**Loser:** That's right, but only against each Pokemon. So the next Pokemon you face, bring a weak Pokemon out, and then switch to a strong Pokemon. It's a good way to raise your Pokemon.

**Blaineley:** That's great, now let me call back Pikachu.

**Loser:** Wait just a moment, I need to tell you that I will be using Squirtle. Are you sure you want to change Pokemon?

**Blaineley:** Um yes, Pikachu return!

Blaineley called back her Pikachu.

**Blaineley:** Go Mankey!

Blaineley sends out her Mankey Lv.6

**Loser:** Go Squirtle!

Loser sends out his Squirtle Lv.9

**What will Blaineley doPOKEMONPIKACHU**

**Blaineley:** Come back Mankey.

Blaineley called back her Mankey.

**Blaineley:** Go Pikachu!

Blaineley sends out her Pikachu Lv.11

**Loser:** Squirtle use Bubble!

Squirtle used Bubble, Pikachu loses HP.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Blaineley:** Pikachu use Thundershock!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Squirtle loses lots of HP. It's super effective, Squirtle fainted.

**Blaineley's Pikachu was raised to Level 12**

**Blaineley's Mankey was raised to Level 8**

**Blaineley defeated Loser and was rewarded 1800PD**

"Well well, it looks like Mildred has defeated me," Loser said.

"That's it," Blaineley yelled out.

She stomped over to Loser and kicked him in the kiwis. Loser cringed in pain as he was ready to speak yet again.

"Okay, you have beaten me. Before you go, don't waste your time going to that building. It goes to the Pokemon League, and you don't have all the badges. Now you may go to Viridian Forest, and once you get through, the challenge will be complete," Loser said in pain.

"You heard the creep, we're heading to Viridian Forest," Jo yelled out.

"Wait a minute, how do we get to Viridian Forest," Brick asked.

"Go back to Viridian City and go north. You might want to buy some items first," Loser suggested.

"You heard the wierdo who just got himself hit in the jewels, go back to Viridian City," Chris demanded.

As soon as they were running off to Viridian City, they were stopped by another Pokemon. This Pokemon was a bird with a brown head along with a beige beak, red wings, and a baige body. They were confronted by a wild Spearow.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Chris VS Wild Spearow Lv.3(M)**

**Chris:** Go Pikachu!

Chris sends out Pikcahu Lv.5

Pikachu shocks Chris and ruins his hair.

**Chris:** You'll pay for that!

**What will Chris doITEMGREATBALL**

**Tyler:** What are you doing Chris?

**Bridgette:** Yeah, didn't you learn from Professor Oak that you have to weaken a Pokemon before you can catch it.

**Chris:** Indeed, but I don't want to end up like Mildred over here killing birds twenty-four seven with my Pikachu.

Blaineley kicks Chris in the kiwis as Chris throws the Great Ball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Chris has captured Spearow, here is the information on Spearow.

**Pokedex-021: Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokemon-It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.**

"Why did you do that," Chris asked.

"I warned you, you call me that again and that's what will happen," Blaineley told Chris.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Now I know how Duncan feels." (Chris grasping in pain)

They all leave Route 22 leaving Loser behind still cringing in pain after taking a vicious blow in the you know whats.

**Kanto Region-Viridian City**

Team Kanto returns to Viridian City, and they need to get to the Virdian Forest. They were going to listen to Loser's suggestion that they should buy items.

"Maybe Loser is right, we should buy items," Bridgette said.

"You guys go ahead and buy whatever you need, I'm going to get a workout in that gym over there," Jo said.

"Um Jo, didn't some guy say that the gym is closed," Brick said.

"Oh yeah, that just makes me angry," Jo said, "fine I'll shop with you all."

**Confessional-Jo:** "Were in the middle of a challenge, we're not here to buy stuff."

**Confessional-Brick:** "That's what I always like about Jo, her ability to just keep going no matter what."

The gang begins to spend their money on things they were going to need at the local Viridian City Pokemart.

**Blaineley spends 1600PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs, and 1 Antidote.**

**Chris spends 2500PD 5 Potions and 5 Parlyz Heals**

**Jo spends 600PD on 2 Potions**

**Geoff spends 1600PD on 2 Potions, 2 Pokeballs, 2 Antidotes, and 2 Parlyz Heals**

**Bridgette spends 1600PD 4 Potions, 1 Pokeball, and 2 Antidotes**

**Lindsay spends 3400PD on 10 Potions and 2 Pokeballs**

**Brick spends 1200PD on 3 Potions, 2 Antidotes, and 1 Parlyz Heal**

**Tyler spends 1800PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs, and 3 Antidotes**

"Whoa, Lindsay did you need all of those Potions," Tyler asked.

"What if I get thirsty," Lindsay questioned.

"Those aren't for you, they're for your Pokemon," Tyler answered.

"I didn't know that," Lindsay said.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "Oh I'm not feeling well. First I cheat on Tyler, then I get sick from eating that candy, now I realize that Potions are for Pokemon. (Lindsay throws up) Man, that candy that Professor guy gave me is poisonous."

"Don't talk to Cadet Barbie like that, look at Jo. She barely brought anything," Brick said.

"I don't need anything, my Pokemon will be so tough that they can't ever lose," Jo said, "wait a minute, Cadet Barbie?"

"Nickname I gave Lindsay," Brick said.

"I get a nickname," Lindsay questioned.

**Confessional-Brick:** "Yeah, Cadet Barbie seems like a perfect fit for Lindsay because she's beautiful, and she's a troop like us."

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "I like that nickname that Brock gave me. My second option would've been Cadet Lindsay heir hotness."

So the group finishes their shopping and make their way to Viridian Forest. First they stop at the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed, and then they all leave for Viridian Forest.

**Kanto Region-Route 2**

"So what if we like get lost," Lindsay asked.

"As team captain, I have the perfect idea. We'll split into three groups, and whoever finds the exit first lets the others know," Blaineley explained.

"Good idea, and what if we get lost," Chris asked.

"Then everyone must leave some sort of mark to indicate that where we start, and we can meet up there," Blaineley suggested.

"I'm fine with that," Geoff said.

"I'm glad you like that Geoff because you're coming with me so that we can keep an eye on Chris," Blaineley told Geoff.

"Can Bridgette come," Geoff asked.

"Of course not," Blaineley answered.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "She's trying to do what she did to me and Bridgette again. Split us up! This woman is going to have it!"

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "I really don't want to be apart from Geoff, but then again it will keep us from making out if we ever get into the mood."

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "Of course I'm trying to keep Geoff and Bridgette apart. Plus I need someone to keep an eye on my nemesis. You know the saying, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer."

"That's one group, and who's the other group," Jo asked.

"I thought of an interesting one. You with," Blaineley said until Jo interupted her.

"Let me guess, Brick," Jo smirked.

"Better, you and Lindsay," Blaineley said.

**Confessional-Brick:** "Wow, looks like Jo is going to be paired up with Cadet Barbie by Blaineley's orders. I still can't seem to think of a good army nickname for her."

**Confessional-Jo:** "Great, I'm being paired up with a girl who dresses like (gagging) a girl."

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "This really hasn't been my best day. Now Blankey is putting me with John. I already cheated on Tyler once, but I won't do it again. I mean he reminds me of Heather, so there is no way I can fall for him."

"So that leaves me with Private Malibu and G.I. Jock," Brick shouted.

"Private Malibu and G.I. Jock," Jo questioned.

"Bridgette is Private Malibu and Tyler is G.I. Jock," Brick explained.

"What about me," Jo asked.

"Lets not rush this okay. We need to focus on our challenge," Brick said.

"Great, then we have our groups set. Now lets conquer the Viridian Forest," Blaineley yelled out.

**Kanto Region-Viridan Forest**

The team all enters Virdian Forest, and when they arrived they came across someone. The person they were seeing was a boy wearing a white tank top, blue shorts, a straw hat, and blue flip flops with a net in his hands. He approached the Pokemon trainers as a Bug Catcher.

"Um, who are you," Chris asked.

"I'm Rick, and I like to challenge one of you to a battle," Rick answered.

"Somebody's got to battle this guy," Chris said.

"Well Jo and Blaineley already fought Loser, so lets have someone who hasn't gotten a chance to be in a trainer battle yet battle Rick," Bridgette suggested.

"Great idea babe, I'll go in there," Geoff said.

"I was going to say that I could battle him, but you go ahead," Bridgette said.

"Great, I'm ready to battle," Geoff shouted.

"Me too," Rick said.

**Pokemon Battle-Geoff VS Bug Catcher Rick**

**Rick:** Go Weedle!

Rick sends out his Weedle Lv.6

Weedle was a yellow worm with a white horn on top and a white pin on its tail.

**Geoff:** Go Charmander!

Geoff sends out his Charmander Lv.5

**Bridgette:** Go Geoffy poo!

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Geoff:** Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander used Scratch, Weedle loses HP.

**Rick:** Weedle use String Shot!

Weedle used String Shot, Charmander's Speed fell.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Charmander loses HP. Charmander was poisoned.

**Geoff:** What just happened?

**Rick:** Weedle just poisoned your Charmander.

**Geoff:** I know that, I mean why did you cheat and go first.

**Rick:** You don't quite understand what String Shot did, it lowers a Pokemon's Speed. Also Charmander has been poisoned so it will start losing HP.

**Geoff:** Oh, I see. Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander used Scratch, Weedle loses HP.

Charmander is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Weedle use Poison Sting again!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Charmander loses HP.

**Geoff:** Charmander use Scratch again!

Charmander used Scratch, Weedle loses HP. Weedle fainted.

**Geoff's Charmander was raised to Level 6**

**Rick:** Go Caterpie!

Rick sends out his Caterpie Lv.6

Caterpie was a small greeen worm with a bulgy black eyes, and a red mark on top of its head.

Charmander is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Brick:** Hey Private Party! Use an Antidote! It heals Pokemon of its poison.

**Geoff:** How did you know that?

**Brick:** I read about Antidotes, use it on Charmander so it doesn't continue losing health soldier.

**Geoff:** Yes sir!

**What will Geoff doITEMANTIDOTE**

**Geoff:** Charmander use this!

Geoff used Antidote on Charmander, Charmander was cured of its poison.

**Rick:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Charmander loses HP.

**Brick:** Now use a Potion! Charmander's low on health.

**Geoff:** Gotcha dude, I mean yes sir!

**What will Geoff doITEMPOTION**

Geoff used Potion, Charmander regains some HP.

**Rick:** Caterpie use String Shot!

Caterpie used String Shot, Charmander's Speed fell.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Charmander loses HP.

**Geoff:** Charmander use Scratch again!

Charmander used Scratch, Caterpie loses HP.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Charmander loses HP.

**Geoff:** Charmander use another Scratch!

Charmander used Scratch, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted

**Geoff's Charmander was raised to Level 7**

**Geoff's Charmander learned Ember**

**Geoff defeated Rick and was rewarded 180PD**

"Nicely done Geoff, you defeated a Pokemon trainer," Chris said, "now lets all split up and meet at the end."

The teams seperated into groups with Blaineley, Chris, and Geoff going one direction; Bridgette, Brick, and Tyler going in another direction; and Jo and Lindsay going in another direction.

The first group of Blaineley, Chris, and Geoff were walking through the forest. They were completely unaware of the wild Pokemon that were roaming.

"Why can't I be with Bridgette," Geoff asked.

"Because I say so," Blaineley answered.

"Well Geoff, you should just be glad you're on TV as a contestant on this show. After this show is over, and I claim my glory, you will be back in the dust," Chris said.

"Depending on if they'll let you go for good," Blaineley said.

"Hey, knock it off woman," Chris yelled out.

"What is he saying," Geoff asked.

"He's saying after this show, your days of fame will end. You won't appear on TV anymore, and your little fame career will go downhill," Blaineley explained.

"For your information, it won't. You see during time between seasons me and Bridgette got to guest appear on a web show. The only thing I talked about was how lucky I was to have Bridgette," Geoff explained.

The scene flashes back to a time when Geoff and Bridgette appeared sitting on a couch during a web show to talk about their time on Total Drama Island.

"Let me be clear to say that Bridgette is the coolest, hottest, most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life. She always makes me smile, she always makes me laugh, and we have so much in common," Geoff explained.

"It's true, like we both love the beach, we both love surfing, and we both enjoy those partying moments. Geoff is the best person I've ever met," Bridgette said.

"Awww, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Geoff replied.

Geoff and Bridgette began to just make out on the couch, and as the camera zooms out, it reveals Sheldon Cooper from _The Big Bang Theory_. He was sitting there looking stunned by what he was seeing.

"Okay, so what does all of this have to do with the Killer Bass Flag," Sheldon questioned.

The two didn't listen as they continued to make out on Sheldon's couch. Sheldon had to get off the couch as Geoff and Bridgette then started laying down while making out.

"Amy, they're kissing each other on my spot," Sheldon said.

"I think this might be the best episode of Fun With Flags we've ever done," Amy said.

The scene then goes back to Geoff still daydreaming about that moment he and Bridgette had. Then a Weedle appeared on Geoff's shoulder.

"Um Geoff, you might want to look at your shoulder," Chris said pointing to the Weedle.

"Yikes," Geoff screamed as he shook Weedle off of his shoulder, "I call dibs on Weedle!"

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Geoff VS Wild Weedle Lv.4(F)**

**Geoff:** Go Charmander!

Geoff sends out his Charmander Lv.7

**What will Geoff doFIGHTEMBER**

**Geoff:** Charmander use Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Weedle loses lots of HP. It's super effective.

Wild Weedle used Poison Sting, Charmander loses HP.

**Geoff:** Would you look at that, Weedle is still alive and Charmander isn't poisoned.

**Chris:** I think the term on that is that super effective attacks don't kill a Pokemon in one hit, and Poison Sting doesn't always poison a Pokemon.

**Geoff:** Oh, I see.

**What will Geoff doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Geoff:** Go Pokeball!

Geoff throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Geoff has captured Weedle, here is the information on Weedle.

**Pokedex-013: Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokemon-It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.**

**Confessional-Geoff:** "Score one for the Geoffster! I got myself a Weedle!" (Weedle comes out of its Pokeball and stings Geoff on the neck leaving massive swelling)

"Very impressive Geoff," Chris said.

Then came another Bug Catcher. The three of them were not completely expecting another Pokemon trainer.

"Hi there, I'm Doug! I want to battle one of the three of you," Doug said.

Blaineley, Chris, and Geoff were all caught in a debate on who should battle against Doug. Then it was clear that Blaineley and Geoff have already took part in a Pokemon battle which leaves Chris.

"If I have to battle, then be it," Chris said.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Wow, my first Pokemon battle. Pikachu better not ruin my hair again."

"Well then, lets battle," Doug yelled out.

**Pokemon Battle-Chris VS Bug Catcher Doug**

**Doug:** Go Weedle

Doug sends out his Weedle Lv.7

**Chris:** Alright Pikachu, go!

Chris sends out his Pikachu Lv.6

**What will Chris doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Chris:** Pikachu use Thundershock!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Weedle loses HP.

**Doug:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Pikachu loses HP.

**What will Chris doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Chris:** Alright Pikachu use another Thundershock!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Weedle loses HP. Weedle fainted.

**Chris's Pikachu was raised to Level 7**

**Doug:** Alright, my next Pokemon will be Weedle. Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Chris:** No thanks, I'm good.

**Doug:** Okay then, go Weedle!

Doug sends out Weedle Lv.7

**What will Chris doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Chris:** Pikachu use Thundershock again!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Weedle loses HP.

**Doug:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Pikachu loses HP. Pikachu has been poisoned.

Pikachu is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Chris:** Drats, my Pikachu has been poisoned. Oh well, time to break out an Antidote.

**Blaineley:** Hey mister big shot, you forgot to get yourself Antidotes when we went shopping.

**Chris:** Oh gee, thanks for reminding me MILDRED!

**Blaineley:** I hate that name.

**What will Chris doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Chris:** Well, guess I have no choice. Pikachu use Thundershock!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Weedle loses HP. Weedle fainted

**Doug:** Okay, my next Pokemon is Kakuna. Are you going to switch Pokemon?

**Chris:** You know what, I think I will! Pikachu return!

Chris calls back his Pikachu

**Chris:** Go Spearow!

Chris sends out his Spearow Lv.4

**Doug:** Go Kakuna!

Doug sends out his Kakuna Lv.7

Kakuna is a yellow cacoon with black eyes and a pointed bottom.

**Geoff:** Chris man, that's a level seven Kakuna!

**Chris:** Well good news Geoff, the only attack Kakuna knows is Harden. Harden only increases the defense of a Pokemon in which Kakuna can't attack.

**Geoff:** That's right, and the Pokedex also says that Kakuna is a bug type which makes it weak against flying moves.

**Chris:** Well what do you know, I keep getting better.

**What will Chris doFIGHTPECK**

**Chris:** Spearow use Peck!

Spearow used Peck, Kakuna loses lots of HP. It's super effective.

**Doug:** Kakuna use Harden!

Kakuna used Harden, Kakuna's Defense Rose.

**What will Chris doFIGHTPECK**

**Chris:** Spearow use Peck again!

Spearow used Peck, Kakuna loses lots of HP. It's super effective. Kakuna fainted.

**Chris's Spearow was raised to Level 5**

**Chris's Spearow learned Leer**

**Chris defeated Doug and was rewarded 315PD**

"Okay so I beat a Pokemon trainer, but how can I cure Pikachu of its poison if I have no Antidote," Chris questioned.

Blaineley looked by her foot and noticed an Antidote laying on the ground. She picked it up and handed it to Chris.

"Here, maybe this will shut you up," Blaineley said.

"Thank you Blaineley," Chris said.

**Chris used Antidote on Pikachu, Pikachu was cured of its poisoning**

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "That was a freebie. Next time you're on your own McClean!"

Elsewhere in the forest, Bridgette, Brick, and Tyler were walking through the grass not to find anything. They were trying to find a way out of the forest.

"So, have any of you found anything yet," Brick asked.

"No, not yet," Tyler answered.

Tyler was walking along through the grass, and then he tripped over a Weedle. The wild Weedle started to attack Tyler.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Tyler VS Wild Weedle Lv.4(M)**

**Tyler:** Squirtle help me!

Tyler sends out his Squirtle Lv.5

**What will Tyler doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Tyler:** Squirtle use Tackle.

Squirtle used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

Wild Weedle used String Shot, Squirtle's Speed fell.

**What will Tyler doFIGHTTACKLE**

Wild Weedle used Poison Sting, Squirtle loses HP.

**Tyler:** Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

**What will Tyler doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Tyler:** Now Pokeball, go!

Tyler throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Tyler has captured Weedle.

"Nice job G.I. Jock, you caught yourself a Pokemon," Brick said saluting Tyler.

"Thanks for the honor," Tyler said.

**Confessional-Tyler:** "I got myself a Pokemon, I just wished Lindsay was here to see this. She's probably somewhere with Jo looking for a way through the forest."

"Whoa, guys look," Bridgette said pointing to a Pokemon.

Bridgette pointed out a wild Pikachu roaming through the Viridian Forest. According to the Pokedex, Pikachu's are actually rare to find in the Viridian Forest.

"What is it Private Malibu," Brick asked.

"It's a Pikachu. Professor Oak was right, you can find wild Pikachu," Bridgette said, "I get dibs on it since I saw it first."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Bridgette VS Wild Pikachu Lv.4(F)**

**Bridgette:** Go Squirtle!

Bridgette sends out her Squirtle Lv.5

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

Wild Pikachu used Growl, Squirtle's Attack fell.

**Bridgette:** Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle used Tackle, Pikachu loses HP.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

Wild Pikachu used Thundershock, Squirtle loses lots of HP. It's super effective.

**Bridgette:** I forgot, Squirtle is a water type and Pikachu can just zap it.

**Brick:** Keep going soldier!

**Bridgette:** Alright, Squirtle use Tackle again!

Squirtle used Tackle, Pikachu loses HP.

**What will Bridgette doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Bridgette:** Here goes nothing, Pokeball go!

Bridgette throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Bridgette has captured Pikachu.

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "Hey Chris and Blaineley, Team Kanto now has three Pikachus! (Bridgette crosses her arms) And this one won't murder Pidgeys."

"Another Pokemon for your team, congratulations Private Malibu," Brick said saluting Bridgette.

Bridgette gave out a salute, and then came along another Bug Catcher. The only thing this Bug Catcher wants is a challenge with someone.

"Greetings, I am Anthony! Who will face me in a Pokemon battle," Anthony asked.

"You know what everyone, let me handle this as soon as I give Squirtle a Potion," Bridgette said.

"Go get'em Bridgette," Tyler yelled out.

**Bridgette used Potion on Squirtle, Squirtle regained some HP.**

**Pokemon Battle-Bridgette VS Bug Catcher Anthony**

**Anthony:** Go Caterpie!

Anthony sends out his Caterpie Lv.7

**Bridgette:** Go Squirtle!

Bridgette sends out her Squirtle Lv.5

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Bridgette:** I better lower Caterpie's defense first since Squirtle might not be strong enough. Squirtle use Tail Whip!

Squirtle used Tail Whip, Caterpie's Defense fell.

**Anthony:** Caterpie use String Shot!

Caterpie used String Shot, Squirtle's Speed fell.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anthony:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP.

**Bridgette:** Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anthony:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP.

**Bridgette:** Squirtle use Tackle again!

Squirtle used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Bridgette's Squirtle was raised to Level 7**

**Bridgette's Squirtle learned Bubble**

**Anthony:** Nice job, now I'm going to use another Caterpie! You get one chance to switch Pokemon.

**Bridgette:** Why do you have two Caterpies?

**Anthony:** Do you want to switch Pokemon or not?

**Bridgette:** I'm staying with Squirtle.

**Anthony:** Okay then, go Caterpie!

Anthony sends out his Caterpie Lv.8

**Bridgette:** I see Squirtle has learned a new attack.

**Tyler:** That's Bubble, its a water type move.

**Bridgette:** Alright, Squirtle knows a water type move. Lets see how it does.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Anthony:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP.

**Bridgette:** Alright Squirtle, use Bubble!

Squirtle used Bubble, Caterpie loses HP.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Anthony:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP.

**Bridgette:** Alright Squirtle, use Bubble again!

Squirtle used Bubble, Caterpie loses HP.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Anthony:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Squirtle loses HP. Squirtle fainted.

**Bridgette:** Shoot, I almost beat him!

**Brick:** Come on soldier, use another Pokemon.

**Bridgette:** Okay then, go Pidgey!

Bridgette sends out her Pidgey Lv.3

**Tyler:** Pidgey, all it knows is Tackle.

**Brick:** Give her a chance will you.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anthony:** Caterpie use String Shot!

Caterpie used String Shot, Pidgey's Defense fell.

**Bridgette:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Bridgette's Pidgey was raised to Level 6**

**Bridgette's Pidgey learned Sand-Attack**

**Bridgette defeated Anthony and was rewarded 225PD**

"And I have beaten my first Pokemon trainer," Bridgette said.

"Mission complete! Congratulations Private Malibu, but it will only be accomplished when we get out of the forest," Brick said.

"You're right, lets keep going," Bridgette said.

Elsewhere in the Viridan Forest, the group of Jo and Lindsay were waltzing around with Lindsay merrily skipping, and Jo just walking in disgust.

"Oooooooo, the trees are so pretty! Ooooooooo, the birds are chipping," Lindsay sung.

"First off its birds are chirping not chipping, and second PLEASE STOP SINGING," Jo screamed.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm paired with someone who has anger problems," Lindsay pouted.

"Well I'm meant to be mean, now no more singing," Jo demanded.

"Okey dokey Jack, but let me just be clear that out of all the boys I know, you kind are like Heather," Lindsay said.

Jo just stood there in shock that Lindsay called her a boy.

**Confessional-Jo:** "I had mixed feelings right there. I mean it's nice that Lindsay compared me to Heather, BUT SHE CALLED ME A BOY! Just who I need, a Lightning Jr."

"Listen here, I'm not a boy! Now do something that won't bother me, like catch that Pokemon," Jo said pointing out to a Caterpie.

"Yay! I call the cute green bug," Lindsay said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Lindsay VS Wild Caterpie Lv.5(M)**

**Lindsay:** Lindsay uses Pokeball!

**Jo:** Hey you're supposed to weaken the Pokemon first!

Lindsay throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Lindsay has captured Caterpie, here is the information on Caterpie.

**Pokedex-010: Caterpie the Worm Pokemon-It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.**

"Yay, I got a Caterpillar," Lindsay squealed.

**Confessional-Jo:** "I don't believe it, she caught that thing before even trying to battle it. There's two theories on this, Caterpie is weak, and Lindsay might just be darn lucky."

"It's so cute, I think I'm going to call it Cutie," Lindsay said.

"Didn't you already call that Bulbasaur of yours Cutie," Jo asked.

"You're right, I don't want to get the two confused. I'm going to call it Bulbasaur," Lindsay said.

"Um, won't that be confusing," Jo asked.

"Don't ask questions," Lindsay said.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** (Lindsay holds her Caterpie) "Gee, this guy is really getting on my nerve. Now with Bulbasaur on my team, nothing can stop me!" (Caterpie sprays Lindsay's face with string)

As the two girls continue to venture through the woods, they come across another Bug Catcher. This trainer was willing to challenge one of the girls to a Pokemon battle.

"Who's up for a Pokemon battle, my name is Charlie," Charlie said.

"You want a battle, she'll battle you," Jo said shoving Lindsay near Charlie.

"I didn't agree to this," Lindsay growled.

"Battle him, now," Jo demanded.

Jo was really getting on Lindsay's nerve. She was made to battle against Charlie.

**Pokemon Battle-Lindsay VS Bug Catcher Charlie**

**Charlie:** Go Metapod!

Charlie sends out his Metapod Lv.7

Metapod was a green cacoon with white eyes.

**Lindsay:** Go Cutie!

Lindsay sends out Cutie(Bulbasaur) Lv.5

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Cutie use Tackle!

Cutie used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Metapod use Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose!

**Charlie:** Just want to let you know, that's pretty much the only attack Metapod knows how to use.

**Lindsay:** Okay I guess.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Cutie use Tackle again!

Cutie used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Metapod use Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose!

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Another Tackle Cutie!

Cutie used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Metapod use Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose!

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Tackle again!

Cutie used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Metapod use Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose!

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Cutie use Tackle again!

Cutie used Tackle, Metapod loses HP. Metapod fainted.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 6**

**Charlie:** Okay, I'm going to use Caterpie next! Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Lindsay:** I like using Cutie, I'll stay with Cutie.

**Charlie:** Fair enough, go Caterpie!

Charlie sends out his Caterpie Lv.7

**Lindsay:** Hey look John, he's got a Caterpie too.

**Jo:** That's great, now lets go! And my name is Jo, not John! And I'm a girl!

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay: **Cutie keep using Tackle!

Cutie used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Charlie:** Caterpie use String Shot!

Caterpie used String Shot, Cutie's Speed fell.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Charlie:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Cutie loses HP.

**Lindsay:** I can't lose, Cutie use Tackle!

Cutie used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Lindsay:** You know what, I'm going to switch Pokemon.

**What will Lindsay doPOKEMONBULBASAUR**

**Lindsay:** You're done Cutie, go back inside this pretty ball.

Lindsay calls back Cutie(Bulbasaur)

**Lindsay:** Go Bulbasaur!

Lindsay sends out Bulbasaur(Caterpie) Lv.5

**Charlie:** Um, that's a Caterpie.

**Lindsay:** I know, I wanted to call it Cutie but it was already taken. I thought it was cute like my Bulbasaur so I decided to call it Bulbasaur.

**Charlie:** Okay, Caterpie use String Shot.

Caterpie used String Shot, Bulbasaur's Speed fell.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Charlie:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Bulbasaur loses HP.

**Lindsay:** Now Bulbasaur, use Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 7**

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur learned Leech Seed**

**Lindsay's Caterpie was raised to Level 6**

**Charlie:** Okay, you're gonna win this battle, because my last Pokemon is Metapod. Do you want to change Pokemon, just wondering?

**Lindsay:** No thanks, I'm going to stick with Bulbasaur.

**Charlie:** Alright, and that's not even a Bulbasaur for crying out loud! Go Metapod!

Charlie sends out his Metapod Lv.7

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Bulbasaur use Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Metapod use Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Metapod loses HP.

**Charlie:** Harden!

Metapod used Harden, Metapod's Defense rose.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Metapod loses HP. Metapod fainted

**Lindsay's Caterpie was raised to Level 7**

**Lindsay defeated Charlie and was rewarded 315PD**

**WHAT! Lindsay's Caterpie is evolving!**

"What's going on, why is Bulbasaur glowing," Lindsay asked.

Caterpie changes form as it goes from a Caterpie to a Metapod. Jo and Lindsay were surprised to see what happened.

**Lindsay's Caterpie evolved into Metapod**

**Lindsay's Metapod learned Harden**

"This isn't Bulbasaur, what happened to my Bulbasaur," Lindsay said freaking out.

Professor Oak came out of nowhere to witness what just happened, and the rest of Team Kanto have ended up reuniting with the others.

"What's going on, why's Professor Oak here," Geoff asked.

"Allow me to answer that, it involves your teammate Lindsay and her Pokemon," Oak answered.

"What happened to Bulbasaur, it turned into something else," Lindsay said.

"First off, that's not a Bulbasaur and it never was a Bulbasaur! Second, this was a Caterpie and it went through a process called evolution," Oak answered.

"Evolution," Blaineley questioned.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "This has really been an eventful day. First I cheat on Tyler with oatmeal, then I get sick from that candy, then I waste money on Potions, followed by getting teamed up with Jack. Now I get a Pokemon that turns into something else. I wonder what this Pokedex says about this Pokemon."

**Pokedex-011: Metapod the Cacoon Pokemon-A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.**

"Pokemon evolution can occur in many different ways. The most common is by having your Pokemon reach a certain level. For example, Lindsay's Caterpie hit Level 7 and that's when it evolves," Oak explained.

"And when does Pikachu evolve? I mean it won't be long until Blaineley's Pikachu evolves," Chris said.

"Yeah about that, some Pokemon can only evolve with a stone. Pikachu is one of those Pokemon," Oak answered.

"Stones," Bridgette asked.

"That's right, there are many different stones you can use to evolve a Pokemon. A good example would be if Pikachu got exposed to a Thunderstone," Oak explained.

"Amazing, any other ways," Brick asked.

"There's also trading certain Pokemon, happiness, trading Pokemon with a certain item, and I think that's about it," Oak answered, "now I'll see you at Pewter City when you complete the challenge."

"Wait," Lindsay cried out.

"Yes Lindsay," Oak asked.

"Just for the record, I'm still sick from that candy you gave me," Lindsay said.

"That rare candy was for your Pokemon, not for you," Oak said.

"Oh," Lindsay responded.

Professor Oak walked away, and the entire team was back together. Now all that was left to do was to get out of the Viridan Forest.

"Well now, since we have reunited, we must get out of here together," Blaineley suggested.

"Not just yet," said another Bug Catcher, "the exit is right up ahead, but you'll have to go through me, Sammy!"

"Okay, who has not entered a Pokemon battle yet," Blaineley asked.

"Private Brick McArthur reporting for duty," Brick shouted.

"Okay then, it's just you and me," Sammy said.

**Pokemon Battle-Brick VS Bug Catcher Sammy**

**Sammy:** Go Weedle!

Sammy sends out his Weedle Lv.9

**Brick:** Bulbasaur, attack the enemy!

Brick sends out his Bulbsaur Lv.7

**What will Brick doFIGHTLEECH SEED**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur, attack with Leech Seed!

Bulbasaur used Leech Seed, Weedle was planted.

**Sammy:** Weedle use String Shot!

Weedle used String Shot, Bulbasaur's Defense fell!

Weedle was sapped of HP, and Bulbasaur gained HP.

**What will Brick doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur use Tackle again!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

**Sammy:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Bulbsaur loses HP.

Weedle was sapped of HP, and Bulbasaur gained HP.

**What will Brick doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur use Tackle once more!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

**Sammy:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Bulbsaur loses HP.

Weedle was sapped of HP, and Bulbasaur gained HP.

**What will Brick doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur, finish the enemy off with Tackle!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Weedle loses HP. Weedle fainted.

**Brick's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 8**

**Brick defeated Sammy and was rewarded 135PD**

"There's the way out, now lets get outta here," Tyler said.

**Kanto Region-Route 2**

Team Kanto was finally releaved that they got out of the Viridan Forest, and that Pewter City was just up ahead.

"Come on dudes, Pewter City is right there," Geoff said pointing to Pewter City.

**Kanto Region-Pewter City**

The moment they all set foot in Pewter City, the eight members of Team Kanto were greeted by Professor Oak. This was offically the end of the challenge.

"Congratulations Team Kanto, you have completed the challenge," Oak announced.

Everyone was cheering on as they finished the challenge. It was a long hike for everyone on Team Kanto.

"However, you still must wait to see if you finished the challenge first. We must first learn if you're in the top three or the bottom two," Oak said.

"Well, I'm just glad that's over," Jo said.

**Confessional-Jo:** "I don't want to be anywhere near Lightning Jr. aka Lindsay. Now I can get back to picking on Brick."

**Confessional-Lindsay:** (Lindsay hurls) "Today just hasn't seem to be my day."

**Confessional-Tyler:** "Bridgette did tell me about Lindsay's little panic from this morning, it's really nothing. She just likes oatmeal okay, you didn't cheat on me."

**Confessional-Chris:** "Man I'm tired. I think the crash is finally coming from the coffee. Lesson learned, no more beverages from Mildred."

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "These kids and Chris will do as I say. As long as I got Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, and one more person on my side, Chris is toast." (knocking) "Occupied." (Pidgeys come in and swarm at Blaineley and she starts screaming)

**What will be in store for Team Kanto? What will the rivalry between Chris and Blaineley bring to the table? And when will Lindsay realize that Jo is actually a girl? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Kanto won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Johto and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Kanto has.**

**PS: I do not own the Big Bang Theory**

**Team Kanto**

**Blaineley-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 4200PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.12(F)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip Thunder Wave

**Mankey-Lv.8(F)**

Scratch Leer Low Kick Focus Energy

**Chris-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1815PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Spearow-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Peck Leer -

**Jo-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 3900PD**

**Charmander-Lv.8(F)**

Growl Scratch Ember -

**Pidgey-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Geoff-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2580PD**

**Charmander-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Scratch Ember -

**Weedle-Lv.4(F)**

Poison Sting String Shot - -

**Bridgette-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 2625PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip Bubble -

**Pidgey-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Sand-Attack - -

**Pikachu-Lv.4(F)**

Growl Thundershock - -

**Lindsay-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 915PD**

**Bulbasaur(Cutie)-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Growl Leech Seed -

**Metapod(Bulbasaur)-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle String Shot Harden -

**Brick-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2935PD**

**Bulbasaur-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Growl Leech Seed -

**Rattata-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Quick Attack -

**Tyler-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 2200PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Weedle-Lv.4(F)**

Poison Sting String Shot - -


	10. E2:TJ-High Tempers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Johto Reigon-Cherrygrove City**

The entire Team Johto squad was spending the night at the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center. While everyone was sleeping in comfort, Chef pulled DJ out of bed to help him train.

"Chef, its 4 in the morning, why do we have to train," DJ asked.

"Because marshmellow boy, you and your Pokemon are going to toughen up. That way if we face elimination and we go up against Chris, then you'll be ready for anything," Chef explained.

"Do we seriously have to do this early in the morning," Katie asked.

"Just for the record, you didn't have to wake up," Chef told Katie.

"Well am I part of your alliance," Katie questioned.

**Confessional-Chef:** "Wow, that Katie girl seems smarter than I thought. I will stick to my word, if she screws up then she is outta here."

**Confessional-DJ:** "I'm kind of happy to have Katie in this alliance. With Chef's harsh efforts to make us better, I need a soft side and Katie might be it."

**Johto Reigon-Route 26**

Chef, DJ, and Katie all began to train their Pokemon. While the others were sleeping, Chef's drill sergant acts got them to make their Pokemon stronger.

**Chef's Togepi was raised to Level 8**

**Chef's Hoothoot was raised to Level 6**

**Chef's Hoothoot learned Hypnosis**

**DJ's Togepi was raised to Level 7**

**Katie's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 7**

**Katie's Cyndaquil learned Smokescreen**

**Katie's Sentret was raised to Level 5**

**Katie's Sentret learned Defense Curl**

"You scaliwags are doing good," Chef said.

"Alright," said DJ who then spotted a Pidgey, "Oh my, a Pidgey!"

**Wild Pokemon Battle-DJ VS Wild Pidgey Lv.3(M)**

**DJ:** Go Togepi!

DJ sends out his Togepi Lv.7

**What will DJ doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**DJ:** Togepi use Metronome!

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used False Swipe. Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey used Tackle, Togepi loses HP.

**What will DJ doITEMPOKEBALL**

**DJ:** Now Pokeball, get Pidgey!

DJ throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

DJ has captured Pidgey.

"Nicely done DJ, you caught yourself a Pidgey," Chef said.

"I know, isn't this Pidgey the best," DJ said.

"That is not a true accomplishment! Now raise that Pidgey to be powerful," Chef ordered.

DJ just started to train his newly caught Pidgey immedietly. He went into the grass only to find Heather raising her Pokemon.

"Heather, what are you doing," DJ asked.

"Duh, raising my Pokemon. What are you doing," Heather asked.

"The same thing, because Chef made me," DJ answered.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Chef telling DJ to raise his Pokemon. I'm only doing this so that if these losers put me up for elimination, and I have to face Alejandro, then I can kick his butt and he'll be gone. Ah, if only I could do that to Chris too."

"So Heather, do you want to train together," DJ asked.

"Wait," Katie called out.

"Huh, Katie," DJ said.

"What are you doing? Heather's mean," Katie said.

"I respect DJ, I just don't like Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney, Alejandro, Duncan, Beth, and Lindsay," Heather said.

"We were just going to raise our Pokemon together. You can join if you want," DJ suggested.

"Really," Katie said.

"Oh no you don't," Heather said.

DJ and Katie just glared at Heather, and then all she could just do was roll her eyes and accept Katie's invitation.

"Fine, just leave me alone," Heather demanded.

"Thanks Heather," Katie said.

**Confessional-Katie:** "Okay, so this was one of the few times Heather was nice. But right now the only person who has been really nice to me was DJ. He is my closest ally, and we agreed to work together."

So DJ, Katie, and Heather were all raising their Pokemon together, and their Pokemon were making great progress.

**DJ's Pidgey was raised to Level 5**

**DJ's Pidgey learned Sand-Attack**

**Katie's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 8**

**Heather's Chikorita was raised to Level 7**

**Heather's Chikorita learned Razor Leaf**

**Heather's Spinarak was raised to Level 6**

**Heather's Spinarak learned Scary Face**

**Johto Reigon-New Bark Town**

Professor Elm was doing research on his computer to learn more about Pokemon. Then someone broke into the lab.

"Who's there," Elm yelled.

Professor Elm left his office to see that the three Pokeballs that contained all three starter Pokemon were gone. The only possible solution to that was someone stole all three Pokemon.

"The Pokeballs are gone, but who could've stolen the Pokeballs," Elm asked himself, "never mind that, I better meet with the eight contestants so they can learn about their challenge and trading."

Professor Elm left the lab to check in on Team Johto. Then coming out from behind with the three Pokeballs were Fang. The mutant shark stole a headset so that he could speak in english.

"Now that I'm here, and I can speak in english thanks to this invention that Professor Elm had so he can speak with Pokemon, I can finally begin my quest to hunt down Scottie," Fang said, "now lets see what I have here."

Fang opens the three Pokeballs to reveal a Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile all at Level 5. Though startering Pokemon trainers can only choose one Pokemon, Fang chose to have all three.

"Three Pokemon, and they seem like they can help me take care of Scott," Fang said.

**Johto Reigon-Cherrygrove City**

B was at the Pokemart by himself getting himself some items. B purchased 3 Potions, 1 Antidote, and 2 Pokeballs.

**B spends 1400PD on 3 Potions, 2 Pokeballs, and 1 Antidote**

He was the only one wise enough to buy items, then he saw Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, Justin, and Eva were all gathered outside of the Pokemon Center where they met Professor Elm. B joined them.

"Good morning Team Johto, I hope you had a good night's sleep," Elm said.

"Yeah, better than the sleep we get at dumpy old Wawanaka," Scott smirked.

**Confessional-Scott:** "Yeah, a Pokemon adventure is okay, but no more of that annoying shark that put me in that chair! We'll, back to business."

"Alright, now before we began today's challenge, let me take you all to the second floor of the Pokemon Center. I would like to show you something," Elm told the contestants.

All eight members of Team Johto were riding the escalator up to the second floor where Professor Elm was about to give everyone a lecture.

"What is this about," Justin asked, "I have to show my face to a camera...now!"

"Relax Justin, this will only take a minute," Elm said.

Professor Elm presented a Pokemon Trading Machine to everyone. They were still confused about what was going on.

"What you see here is a trading machine. You can use this machine to trade Pokemon with any of your teammates if you're willing to do so. There is a good catch and bad catch, the good catch is that Pokemon you recieve from a trade will gain experience quicker, the negative is that if they reach a high enough level they won't obey you," Elm explained.

"Wow, we can trade Pokemon," Katie asked.

"Great, cause I'm done with this weakling," Eva shouted.

"Miss anger management, you didn't even train your Totodile yet," Heather said.

"Well I consider it weak," Eva said.

**Confessional-Eva:** "Anyone want to trade a strong Pokemon for a weak Pokemon like this Totodile.(Eva shows Totodile)"

"If anybody wants to trade Pokemon right now, go ahead," Elm suggested.

DJ and Katie looked at each other smiling at one another. They were ready to make a move.

"Hey Professor Elm, I don't know if Katie was up to it, but can we trade Pokemon," DJ asked, "I could give her my Togepi."

"Hey, great idea I can give you my Cyndaquil," Katie said.

"Well why not, go right ahead," Elm said.

DJ and Katie went up to the fancy trading machine where DJ placed Togepi's Pokeball on his end, and Katie placed Cyndaquil's Pokeball on her end. They pressed the button, and the Pokemon transferred to one another.

**DJ has recieved Katie's Cyndaquil**

**Katie has recieved DJ's Togepi**

**Confessional-DJ:** "I just felt a great connection with Katie, and her giving me my Cyndaquil and accepting my Togepi just felt great."

**Confessional-Katie:** "If Sadie were here, I would trade Pokemon with her all the time. Thanks DJ for the Togepi."

"Alright, now its time for your challenge. Part one of this challenge will be to reach Violet City. You will get there by taking Route 30 which will turn into Route 31, and you will be challenged by Pokemon trainers along the way. Once you have arrived, I will explain part two of the challenge," Elm explained.

"So we just have to go to a city, and then you're going to tell us what to do next," Heather asked.

"That's right, now let the challenge begin," Elm announced.

"You heard the weirdo, move it," Chef said.

The entire group got moving as soon as soon as Chef made them go. It was acting like he was in charge of the entire team, mostly in DJ's thoughts.

**Johto Reigon-Route 30**

"I remember going here. This is when we went to Mr. Pokemon's house. Do we have to go back there," Scott asked.

"No, there's a path right there we can take," Heather said pointing to an open path.

They follow the path, and then they get stopped by a boy with a blue baseball cap, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. They happened to have come across a youngester.

"Hello there, my name is Joey! I challenge one of you to a battle," Joey said.

"No thanks, we got something we have to do," DJ said.

"No, you came across me. You can't go unless someone battles me," Joey said.

"You heard him marshmellow boy. You fight him," Chef said.

He shoved DJ into Joey making him battle the little boy. DJ had no choice but to battle the little guy.

**Confessional-DJ:** "I don't believe it, Chef's making me go into the first Pokemon battle! I have to listen to him if I want to hang around in this game."

**Pokemon Battle-DJ VS Youngester Joey**

**Joey:** Go Rattata!

Joey sends out his Rattata Lv.4

**DJ:** Alright Cyndaquil, go!

DJ sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.8

**Katie:** I was able to raise Cyndaquil a bit so it should be strong enough for DJ to win. Go DJ!

**DJ:** Thanks Katie.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil loafs around.

**DJ:** Wait, why aren't you using Tackle?

**Katie:** Yeah, DJ told you to use Tackle.

**Chef:** Maybe because DJ is too soft, and Cyndaquil won't listen to anyone who is too soft.

**Scott:** Maybe Cyndaquil doesn't like to battle.

**Joey:** Rattata use Tail Whip!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Cyndaquil's Defense fell.

**Joey:** Did you happen to get that Pokemon from a trade?

**DJ:** Of course, this isn't my Cyndaquil so it won't obey me. Guess I should turn to another Pokemon.

**What will DJ doPOKEMONPIDGEY**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil return.

DJ calls back Cyndaquil

**DJ:** Go Pidgey!

DJ sends out his Pidgey Lv.5

**Joey:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTSAND-ATTACK**

**DJ:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Rattata's Accuracy fell.

**Chef:** Hey, that didn't hurt Rattata at all!

**Joey:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Rattata misses.

**Scott:** Well you got lucky there DJ, Rattata didn't hit Pidgey.

**DJ:** That's good, cause I can't take anymore of this!

**Joey:** Rattata missed because Pidgey's Sand-Attack lowered my Rattata's accuracy. That means my Pokemon's attack can sometimes miss.

**DJ:** Oh, so then that means Pidgey should use Tackle to beat Rattata.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

**Joey:** Rattata use Tail Whip!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Pidgey's Defense fell.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

**Joey:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Pidgey loses HP.

**DJ:** So that time Rattat did hit Pidgey.

**Joey:** That's correct. Now keep going, you might actually win.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**DJ defeated Joey and was rewarded 100PD**

"That was pathetic," Chef said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget the part that a traded Pokemon could disobey me," DJ said.

DJ was feeling bad for himself as his chances of winning a Pokemon battle were hurt by the fact that DJ forgot about Pokemon obidence. Then they heard something rustling in the grass.

"Did anyone hear that," Scott asked.

The gang finds a Caterpie roaming around in the grass, but it was Justin who wanted the little green worm.

"I don't know what that disgusting thing is, but I want it," Justin said.

"Go ahead, I don't want it," Scott said.

"Yes, now fall down to my beauty," Justin told Caterpie.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Justin VS Wild Caterpie Lv.4(F)**

**Justin:** Go Cyndaquil who obeys me, unlike DJ's.

Justin sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.5

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

Wild Caterpie used String Shot, Cyndaquil's Speed fell.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

Wild Caterpie used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**Justin:** Hey, what's going on? Why is Caterpie going first?

**Elm(appearing out of nowhere):** When Caterpie used its String Shot, the speed of your Cyndaquil ended up going down in result Caterpie was quick enough to attack first.(disappearing)

**Justin:** Oh, I see where this is going. Fine then, Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Justin:** I will finish you off Caterpie!

**Heather:** Wait Justin, Caterpie is weak enough for you to catch it.

**Justin:** What, catch Caterpie?

**Heather:** Yeah, don't you want more Pokemon on your team?

**Justin:** Of course I do.

**Eva:** Then use the Pokeball for crying out loud!

**What will Justin doFIGHTPOKEBALL**

**Justin:** Alright, lets go Pokeball!

Justin throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Justin has captured Caterpie.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Justin really needs to know how to play this game, or else he will be worthless!"

**Confessional-Justin:** "Hello there Caterpie.(Caterpie sprays string at Justin's face) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How do you feel catching your first Pokemon," Heather asked.

"I feel good about it Heather, and you know what I'll catch another one," Justin shouted.

Justin was looking around for another wild Pokemon, and then he spotted one. The Pokemon looked like a ladybug with a red head, bulgy black eyes, black antennas, six arms, and a red back with black spots.

"There's a Pokemon, and according to this Pokedex, all it can say is that it's a Ledyba. I must have it," Justin shouted.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Justin VS Wild Ledbya Lv.4(M)**

**Justin:** Go Cyndaquil!

Justin sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.5

**Katie:** Isn't Cyndaquil a bit tired?

**Justin:** Cyndaquil is fine.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Ledbya loses HP.

Wild Ledbya used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Ledbya loses HP.

Wild Ledbya used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP. Cyndaquil fainted.

**Justin:** Wait, what happened to Cyndaquil?

**Scott:** The thing fainted model boy, just take it to a Pokemon Center along with your other Pokemon to make it feel better.

**Justin:** Take it to a Pokemon Center, there isn't one in a bazillion miles!

**Heather:** Were not that far out from Cherrygrove City, so just go there.

**Justin:** Gotcha Heather.

**Heather:** After you catch this Ledbya or take it out.

**Justin:** But I don't have anymore Pokemon.

**Chef:** Didn't you just catch a Caterpie!

**Justin:** Of course, go Caterpie!

Justin sends out his Caterpie Lv.5

**Chef:** And you don't even need to have Caterpie attack. Just throw the Pokeball at the thing right now.

**Justin:** Okay.

**What will Justin doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Justin:** Lets go Pokeball!

Justin throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Justin has captured Ledbya, here is the information on Ledbya.

**Pokedex-165: Ledbya the Five Star Pokemon-****It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent.**

**Confessional-Justin:** "Now I contain three Pokemon. (Ledbya landing on Justin's head) That's my hair."

"What else is there to catch," Justin asked himself.

"Why don't you go to a Pokemon Center first, and then come back," Katie suggested.

"Okay fine," Justin said.

Justin left leaving the rest of the group on their own, but then Heather decided to ditch them to be with Justin.

"Where's Heather going, she must understand were in an alliance," Scott muttered to himself.

Scott wondered off too leaving Chef, DJ, Katie, B, and Eva all by themselves. Then they come across another youngester.

"Hi there, my name is Mikey! I challenge one of you to a battle," Mikey said.

"Alright you heard him, who's going to battle this little boy right here," Chef said.

Chef looked around and he noticed that Scott, Heather, and Justin were all gone.

"Where did those kiddies go," Chef asked himself.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a crack at this kid," Katie suggested.

"Fine, but I better know where the rest of our team has gone," Chef said.

"Alrighty then, prepare for battle," Mikey said.

**Pokemon Battle-Katie VS Youngester Mikey**

**Mikey:** Go Pidgey!

Mikey sends out Pidgey Lv.2

**Katie:** Okay then, go Togepi!

Katie sends out her Togepi Lv.7

**DJ:** Katie, are you sure that Togepi can battle for you?

**Katie:** DJ, let me just take a crack at it.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Katie:** Togepi use Metronome!

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used Icy Wind. Pidgey loses a lot of HP, it's super effective. Pidgey fainted.

**Katie:** See, Togepi won't disobey me all the time.

**DJ:** I guess its okay.

**Mikey:** Wow, my Pidgey didn't even get a chance to battle. Now I'm going to use Rattata so change Pokemon if you want.

**Katie:** I will, Togepi return.

Katie calls back Togepi.

**Mikey:** Go Rattata!

Mikey sends out Rattata Lv.4

**Katie:** Lets go Sentret!

Katie sends out her Sentret Lv.5

**What will Katie doFIGHTDEFENSE CURL**

**Katie:** Sentret use Defense Curl!

Sentret used Defense Curl, Sentret's Defense rose.

**Mikey:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch!

Sentret used Scratch, Rattata loses HP.

**Mikey:** Rattata use Tail Whip!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Sentret's Defense fell.

**Chef:** Don't waste your time using those status boosting moves, attack the Pokemon head on!

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Another Scratch!

Sentret used Scratch, Rattata loses HP.

**Mikey:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Scratch again!

Sentret used Scratch, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**Katie's Sentret was raised to Level 6**

**Katie defeated Mikey and was rewarded 150PD**

"Katie, you were great," DJ happily said.

All Katie could do was just blush at DJ. It seemed like the two were really starting to get along.

**Johto Reigon-Cherrygrove City**

"Now that my Pokemon are fully healed, I can get back to the others," Justin said getting out of the Pokemon Center.

Justin then notices Heather coming up towards him.

"Oh, hey there Heather," Justin said awkwardly, "what are you doing here? Do you have some alliance planned for me or did you just want to look at my beautiful face?"

"What, no. I was just wanting to make sure you got here okay," Heather said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Okay I do want to make some sort of alliance with Justin. The real reason I went to him was so that I could be alone with him, and when Alejandro sees this, he will be angry. This will be the only way I can forget about him!"

"Look Heather if you want an alliance, just say so," Justin said.

Heather and Justin were talking, and Scott was eavesdropping on their conversation. Then all of a sudden, Heather turned her head and noticed Scott.

"So Heather, I see you're trying to bring someone onto our team," Scott said.

"What, no I'm not," Heather said.

"Oh really, then why did you come all the way here to follow me," Justin asked.

Heather was caught in the middle between Justin's question and gorgeous looks, and the loyalty she shares with Scott.

"We don't need to ask questions okay, lets just go back," Heather said.

As the three began to walk back, the mutant shark Fang came out of nowhere blocking the path back to Route 30.

"YAHHHHHH! How did you get here," Scott screamed.

**Confessional-Scott:** "How is this possible, how did that shark follow me all the way here?"

"Hello there Scottie," Fang said.

"How on earth can that shark talk," Heather asked freaking out.

"Oh, I got this headset from the guy in that lab. It allows me to communicate with you," Fang explained.

"Why did you follow me here, didn't you torture me enough on the island," Scott asked.

"After I got a visit from the animal dentist to have my teeth repaired, I wanted to eat you alive! But then I had a better idea, since were here in a world filled with these creatures called Pokemon, why don't you and I have a Pokemon battle," Fang said.

"Pokemon battle with you, no problem. Lets start now," Scott said.

"I think we should go to Route 30 and have our battle," Fang suggested.

"Fine with me," Scott replied.

**Johto Reigon-Route 30**

As everyone was getting closer to Route 31, there was another Pokemon trainer who got in the way. This Pokemon trainer wore a straw hat wearing a white tank top, blue shorts, and blue shoes. It was a bug catcher.

"And who might you be," Katie asked.

"My name is Don, and I can't let any of you through unless you beat me in a Pokemon battle," Don said

"Okay, who's going to battle this guy here," Chef asked.

"My turn, its about time I show you how strong my Pokemon is," Eva shouted.

**Pokemon Battle-Eva VS Bug Catcher Don**

**Don:** Go Caterpie!

Don sends out his Caterpie Lv.3

**Eva:** Go Totodile!

Eva sends out her Totodile Lv.5

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Eva:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Caterpie loses HP.

**Don:** Caterpie use String Shot!

Caterpie used String Shot, Totodile's Speed fell

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Eva:** Totodile use Scratch again!

Totodile used Scratch, Caterpie loses HP.

**Don:** Caterpie use String Shot again!

Caterpie used String Shot, Totodile's Speed fell

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Don:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**Eva:** Totodile use Scratch again!

Totodile used Scratch, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Eva's Totodile was raised to Level 6**

**Eva's Totodile learned Water Gun**

**Don:** Go Caterpie!

Don sends out his Caterpie Lv.3

**Eva:** Why do you have two Caterpies?

**Don:** Because I can, now are you going to batte?

**Eva:** Fine, the quicker I beat you the better.

**Chef:** Hey Eva, the Pokedex indicates that Totodile has learned a new attack. Totodile now knows Water Gun.

**Eva:** Perfect, maybe that will be a much stronger attack.

**What will Eva doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Don:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**Eva:** Totodile use Water Gun!

Totodile used Water Gun, Caterpie loses HP.

**What will Eva doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Don:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**Eva:** Totodile use Water Gun again!

Totodile used Water Gun, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Eva's Totodile was raised to Level 7**

**Eva defeated Don and was rewarded 90PD**

"What a pathetic waste of time! Maybe if I weren't with so many of these weaklings I could actually win," Eva shouted.

"You just won your battle," DJ said.

"I'm talking about much better competition," Eva stated.

At another part of Route 30, Fang was guiding them to a place where they could have a Pokemon battle.

"How much further," Scott asked.

"A little further," Fang answered.

"Scott look out," Heather screamed as a Weedle approached Scott.

"Let me take care of this," Scott said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Scott VS Wild Weedle Lv.4(M)**

**Scott:** Go Rattata!

Scott sends out his Rattata Lv.3.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Scott:** Rattata use Tackle

Rattata used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

Wild Weedle used String Shot, Rattata's Speed fell.

**What will Scott doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Scott:** Now for the best part, Pokeball go!

Scott throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Scott has captured Weedle.

"Good idea that you chose to capture that wild Weedle, because I do carry three Pokemon," Fang said.

"Well then, this will make things interesting," Scott said.

"Now go back to the Pokemon Center and get your Pokemon healed. I want a fair game by battling your Pokemon at full strength," Fang said.

"Okay," Scott said walking off.

"Don't you dare ditch me, or I will find you," Fang shouted.

Scott was freaked out and made a run to the Pokemon Center. Heather approached the mutant shark to have a few words.

"Hey sharkbreath, we're in the middle of a challenge! We can't seem to complete any challenge unless we have everyone. Can you reschedule this whole thing," Heather questioned.

"Absolutely not, I hate your little friend. In your world, I could kill him with my powerful bites. Here in this world, I can only hurt him in Pokemon battles," Fang explained.

"Listen here, you can battle Scott, but I won't let you do it now," Heather shouted.

"If you protest, I will eat you," Fang said chomping his teeth.

"On second thought, you and Scott do your thing," Heather kindly said.

Scott rushed all the way back from the Pokemon Center in record time, and Scott was all set to battle Fang.

"Okay shark bait, I'm ready to beat you like a rat," Scott said punching his fists.

"I can't wait till I beat you," Fang said laughing.

**Pokemon Battle-Scott VS Fang**

**Fang:** Come on out Chikorita!

Fang sends out Chikorita Lv.5

**Scott:** Alrighty then, go Rattata!

Scott sends out his Rattata Lv.3

**Fang:** Now let my Pokemon feast on your Pokemon.

**Scott:** In your dreams sharkbreath.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Fang:** Alright Chikorita, use Growl!

Chikorita used Growl, Rattata's Attack fell.

**Scott:** Rattata use Tail Whip!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Chikorita's Defense fell.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Fang:** Chikorita use Tackle!

Chikorita used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

**Scott:** I don't think so Rattata use Tail Whip again!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Chikorita's Defense fell.

**Heather:** Hey Scott, why don't you worry about attacking the darn thing!

**Scott:** I know Heather, I just want Rattata to put up a fight against this thing!

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Fang:** Okay Chikorita, how about another Growl.

Chikorita used Growl, Rattata's Attack fell.

**Scott:** Fine, whatever. Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Fang:** Chikorita use Tackle again!

Chikorita used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

**Scott:** Rattata use Tackle again!

Rattata used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

**Justin:** Hey, this just came up in my head. How on earth can a shark be a Pokemon trainer?

**Fang:** Want me to eat you!

**Justin:** Continue your battle.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Fang:** Chikorita use Tackle again!

Chikorita used Tackle, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**Scott:** GAAHHHHHHH! You beat my Rattata!

**Fang:** Yes, and once I beat your other Pokemon, I can feast on your flesh!

**Scott:** Feast on my flesh? I thought you said you weren't going to eat me.

**Fang:** Oops, I forgot to tell you that if you lose I eat you.

**Scott:** Are you saying I'm fighting for my life?

**Fang:** Let me put it this way...yes.

**Scott:** You won't eat me, because I still have two Pokemon that will beat you! Go Weedle!

Scott sends out his Weedle Lv.4

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Fang:** Chikorita use Growl on Weedle!

Chikorita used Growl, Weedle's Attack fell.

**Scott:** Okay Weedle, use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Chikorita loses a lot of HP, it's super effective. Chikorita fainted.

**Scott's Weedle was raised to Level 6**

**Scott:** Yes, I beat your Chikorita! Now were even.

**Fang:** That was mostly due to Rattata's assistancefor the Tackles and Tail Whips. Also Poison Sting was a poison move that does great damage on grass type Pokemon.

**Heather:** How did you know that?

**Fang:** I took the time to read the manual on being a Pokemon trainer before coming here. How else would I know what to do? Anyway, my next Pokemon will be Cyndaquil. Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Scott:** No way!

**Fang:** Fine then, go Cyndaquil!

Fang sends out Cyndaquil Lv.5

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Fang:** Cyndaquil use Leer!

Cyndaquil used Leer, Weedle's Defense fell.

**Scott:** Not so fast, Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Cyndaquil loses HP. Cyndaquil has been poisoned.

Cyndaquil is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Scott:** Hah, you got any Antidotes?

**Fang:** Drats! No I don't.

**Scott:** Too bad, cause now with Cyndaquil poisoned it will lose energy. We were able to spend time to learn about conditions Pokemon could be put under.

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Fang:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

**Scott:** Alrighty Weedle, another Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Cyndaquil loses HP.

Cyndaquil is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Fang:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Weedle loses HP. Weedle fainted

**Scott:** What!

**Fang:** When I got Cyndaquil to use Leer, the defense on your Pokemon went down a bit. That helped Cyndaquil beat your Weedle quicker.

**Scott:** You'll pay for that! Go Totodile!

Scott sends out his Totodile Lv.5

Cyndaquil is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Scott:** Now Totodile, use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**Fang:** My Cyndaquil won't make it, but I'll get things ready for my final Pokemon. Cyndaquil use Leer.

Cyndaquil used Leer, Weedle's Defense fell.

Cyndaquil is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Scott:** Now Totodile, use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Cyndaquil loses HP. Cyndaquil fainted.

**Scott's Totodile was raised to Level 6**

**Scott's Totodile learned Water Gun**

Fang: Now, allow me to use my Totodile!

Fang sends out Totodile Lv.5

**What will Scott doFIGHTLEER**

**Scott:** Totodile use Leer!

Totodile used Leer, Totodile's Defense fell.

**Scott:** I understood what you had Cyndaquil do. Lower my Totodile's defense so that all it could do was use Scratch.

**Fang:** Correct. Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Scott:** Well wait till you hear this, my Totodile has learned a new attack. Totodile use Water Gun!

Totodile used Water Gun, Totodile loses a little HP. It's not very effective.

**Fang:** Hah, water attacks aren't very effective against water Pokemon like our Totodiles.

**Scott:** Okay then, it's just Scratch from here.

**Fang:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Scott:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**Fang:** Totodile use Scratch again!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Scott:** Keep using Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**Fang:** Another Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**Fang:** Looks like I might win this battle.

**Scott:** This might be the end of Scottie, oh wait a minute. I still have my Potion, heh heh heh.

**What will Scott doITEMPOTION**

Scott uses Potion, Totodile regains some HP.

**Scott:** Pack any Potions with you?

**Fang:** No, Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Scott:** Scratch Totodile.

Totodile used Scratch, Totodile loses HP. Totodile fainted.

**Scott's Totodile was raised to Level 8**

**Scott's Totodile learned Rage**

**Scott defeated Fang and was rewarded 1500PD**

"I can't believe you beat me," Fang said.

"Looks like you won't be eating me tonight," Scott said, "now beat it!"

Fang started to run, but the mutant shark looked at Scott one last time.

"Mark my words, I will be back," Fang told Scott as the mutant shark walked off.

"Wait a minute, how come nobody thought of getting something like a baseball bat and smaking the shark in the head," Heather questioned.

"Hey, you're right Heather. Remind me to do that next time," Scott said.

"Okay, now lets get back to the others," Heather said.

"Wait, tell me something. Are you two in some sort of alliance," Justin asked.

"Alliance, um no," Heather answered.

"Then why when Scott left for the Pokemon Center, you chose to follow him," Justin asked.

"Okay fine, were in an alliance," Heather confessed, "if you want, you can join us. One rule though, don't backstab me!"

"Done Heather, I may be a gorgeous male model, but I don't scam girls like Alejandro does," Justin said.

"Tell me about it," Heather said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "I had no choice, he was following us. Scott better understand that."

**Confessional-Scott:** "Well, I get to beat the shark in a Pokemon battle, and we get another member in our alliance."

**Confessional-Heather:** "If we end up in the bottom two, I blame the shark. No one is going to take my money!"

**Johto Reigon-Route 31**

Chef, DJ, Katie, B, and Eva were still traveling together. Then they come across another Pokemon trainer. It was another bug catcher.

"Hello there, my name is Wade and I like to challenge one of you to a battle," Wade yelled out.

"Hmmm, who should battle next," Chef questioned, "how about you mister silent!"

B heard Chef that he was going to put him on the battlefield. B was surprised, and then he just walked on over.

"Go getem B," DJ yelled out.

"You can do it B," Katie cheered.

B was ready to battle Wade, even though he only had one Pokemon.

**Pokemon Battle-B VS Bug Catcher Wade**

**Wade:** Go Caterpie!

Wade sends out his Caterpie Lv.2

B throws his Pokeball bringing out Chikorita Lv.6

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Wade:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**B's Chikorita was raised to Level 7**

**Wade:** Drats, you beat my Caterpie. How about you battle my second Caterpie.

Wade sends out his Caterpie Lv.2

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Wade:** Caterpie use String Shot!

Caterpie used String Shot, Chikorita's Speed fell.

**DJ:** Doesn't B know that his Chikorita knows Razor Leaf.

**Chef:** I think B understands that grass type moves have little effect on bug type Pokemon.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Wade:** Now I mean business! Go Weedle!

Wade sends out his Weedle Lv.3

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

**Wade:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Chikorita loses a lot of HP, it's super effective.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Weedle loses HP.

**Wade:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Chikorita loses a lot of HP, it's super effective.

**DJ:** I think Weedle is getting worn out.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Weedle loses HP. Weedle fainted.

**Wade:** Drats, all I got left is Caterpie! Go Caterpie!

Wade sends out his Caterpie Lv.2

**What will B doITEMPOTION**

B uses Potion, Chikorita regains some HP.

**Katie:** Wait, none of us went shopping. That means B was prepared.

**Chef:** Wow, this guy is good.

**Wade:** Caterpie use Tackle!

Caterpie used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Wade:** Caterpie use Tackle again!

Caterpie used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**B's Chikorita was raised to Level 8**

**B defeated Wade and was rewarded 135PD**

"You won B," Katie cheered.

B just gave two thumbs up after his victory. So then they continued until they came across two paths where there was a cave in one direction.

"Alright soldiers, which way should we go," Chef asked.

"I think we should go to the cave over there. It might be a way to get to Violet City," Katie said.

"The cave, its so dark," DJ said.

"Don't worry DJ, I'll stand by your side," Katie said holding DJ's hand.

DJ smiled as Katie began to hold her hand heading into the Dark Cave.

**Confessional-DJ:** "You know something, I feel safe when I'm with Katie. Chef on the other hand is kind of ordering us around. When were not in a challenge, he makes us train, and when we are in a challenge, he tells us who fights a Pokemon trainer. I really could use a break right now from him, but were in an alliance, and he might be the only reason I stay in this game."

"Everyone in the cave now," Chef yelled.

**Johto Reigon-Dark Cave**

Chef, DJ, Katie, B, and Eva were all inside the cave, and they weren't able to see anything.

"I can't see anything," DJ said.

"Quiet down DJ, were going through this cave," Chef ordered as he tripped while walking, "GAH! People need to not leave their stuff lying around!"

Chef tripped over a rock, but it wasn't any rock. Despite not being able to see what was inside, he was able to get a good look at what it really was. It was a rock with eyesand arms.

"I got a feeling I'm looking at a Pokemon," Chef shouted, "and according to this Pokedex, its got to be a Geodude."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Chef VS Wild Geodude Lv.2(M)**

**Chef:** Go Hoothoot!

Chef sends out his Hoothoot Lv.6

**What will Chef doFIGHTFORESIGHT**

**Chef:** Hoothoot use Foresight!

Hoothoot used Foresight, Hoothoot identified Geodude.

Wild Geodude used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** Hoothoot use Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP. It's not very effective.

**Chef:** Hoothoot's a big weakling!

**Eva:** You got that right.

**DJ:** No, it says Geodude is a rock type Pokemon. Normal attacks won't do much on a rock or steel Pokemon.

Chef: I see, we'll it appears Hoothoot's weak, or this Pokemon is strong.

Wild Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** I guess I have no option, Hoothoot use Tackle again!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP. It's not very effective.

Wild Geodude used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Chef doFIGHTPOKEBALL**

**Chef:** Now Pokeball, catch that Pokemon!

Chef throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Chef has captured Geodude, here is the information on Geodude.

**Pokedex-074: Geodude the Rock Pokemon-****At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily.**

"You got Geodude. How were you and Hoothoot able to catch the Pokemon without your eyes," Katie asked.

"It appears Hoothoot's got some good vision. When I got it to use Foresight, I figure it could see better," Chef explained.

Then they all started to hear some rustling all around the cave. Then swarming at the entire group was a group of bats. The bats were blue, and had purple wings. They were Zubats.

"Were under attack," DJ screamed.

"Everyone prepare to battle," Chef yelled out.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Chef VS Wild Zubat Lv.3(F)**

**Chef:** Go Hoothoot!

Chef sends out his Hoothoot Lv.6

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** Tackle Hoothoot!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Zubat loses HP.

Wild Zubat used Leech Life, Hoothoot loses little HP and Zubat regains HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Chef doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Chef:** Get'em Pokeball!

Chef throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Chef has captured Zubat, here is the information on Zubat.

**Pokedex-041: Zubat the Bat Pokemon-****It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while it flies.**

**Wild Pokemon Battle-DJ VS Wild Zubat Lv.2(M)**

**DJ:** Go Pidgey!

DJ sends out his Pidgey Lv.5

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ: **Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Zubat loses HP.

Wild Zubat used Leech Life, Pidgey loses little HP and Zubat regains HP, it's not very effective.

**What will DJ doITEMPOKEBALL**

**DJ:** Let's go Pokeball!

DJ throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

DJ has captured Zubat.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Katie VS Wild Zubat Lv.2(F)**

**Katie:** Go Sentret

Katie sends out her Sentret Lv.6

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch!

Sentret used Scratch, Zubat loses HP.

Wild Zubat used Leech Life, Sentret loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**What will DJ doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Katie:** Go Pokeball!

Katie throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Katie has captured Zubat.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Eva VS Wild Zubat Lv.4(M)**

**Eva:** Come on Totodile, time for you to get stronger!

Eva sends out her Totodile Lv.7

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Eva:** Totodile, Scratch that Zubat!

Sentret used Scratch, Zubat loses HP.

Wild Zubat used Leech Life, Zubat loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**What will DJ doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Eva:** Pokeball.

Eva throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Eva has captured Zubat.

While all of the Pokemon trainers had to battle the Zubats, B was wondering on his own when he came across a Pokemon. This Pokemon looked like a yellow snake with its eyes closed. It had wings that looked like a fly's on its side, and a pointy tail. B smiled at the Pokemon who happened to be Dunsparce.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-B VS Wild Dunsparce Lv.3(M)**

B throws his Pokeball bringing out Chikorita Lv.8

**What will B doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**B:**(cross chops both of his arms forward to show Chikorita that it means Razor Leaf) Chikorita was able to learn that.

Chikorita used Razoe Leaf, Dunsparce loses HP.

Wild Dunsparce used Rage, Chikorita loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows Chikortia a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Dunsparce loses HP.

Wild Dunsparce used Defense Curl, Dunsparce Defense rose.

**What will B doITEMPOKEBALL**

B throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

B has captured Dunsparce, here is the information on Dunsparce.

**Pokedex-206: Dunsparce the Land Snake Pokemon-****It creates mazes in dark locations. When spotted, it flees into the ground by digging with its tail.**

B caught himself a Dunsparce, and he noticed that Zubats were still swarming all over the place. Everyone was finally able to high tail out of the cave with the remaining Zubats flying out.

**Johto Reigon-Route 31**

"That was close, I don't know if we can get through there," Katie said.

"We'll why don't we go to the Pokemon Center, and then we go back in," Chef said.

"No way, I'm not going back in there," DJ cried, "Mama wouldn't want me in there again."

"Well too bad, if were going to get to Violet City, then we have to go in there," Chef said.

**Confessional-DJ:** "Here we go again, with Chef giving the orders. Why did I get into an alliance with him?"

DJ was feeling all stressed out, that was until he noticed a Pokemon that looked like a walking flytrap with a yellow head, small black eyes, and a root body with leaves as hands. DJ came across a Bellsprout.

"Ah, after dealing with all of those Zubats, I'm finally glad I get to meet a gentle Pokemon," DJ said as Bellsprout slapped him with a Vine Whip, "don't worry little fella, I'll take care of ya."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-DJ VS Wild Bellsprout Lv.3(F)**

**DJ:** Come on out Cyndaquil!

DJ sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.8

**Katie:** DJ, aren't you forgetting Cyndaquil won't listen to you.

**DJ:** Togepi listened to you, so it might be a sometimes thing.

**Katie:** Maybe you're right.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle.

Cyndaquil ignored DJ's order

Wild Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP. It's not very effective.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Let's try again, Cyndaquil use Tackle.

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

Wild Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP. It's not very effective.

**What will DJ doITEMPOKEBALL**

**DJ:** Alright Bellsprout, come to DJ!

DJ throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

DJ has captured Bellsprout, here is the information on Bellsprout.

**Pokedex-069: Bellsprout the Flower Pokemon-****It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines.**

"I have five Pokemon recorded in my Pokedex, and a new friend," DJ said.

"That's good, now lets head for a Pokemon Center so that we can get our Pokemon healed, and make it through that cave to Violet City," Chef said.

"Hey, there's a town over there. Let's see if they have a Pokemon Center so we can get our Pokemon healed," Katie said pointing to a town up ahead.

"Nice going Katie," Chef told Katie.

Chef, DJ, Katie, B, and Eva all were making their way to the town up ahead. They read the sign that says _Welcome To Violet City._

"Welcome to Violet City," DJ said reading the sign, "we were going the wrong way the whole time!"

**Confessional-Chef:** "Okay, I thought going through that cave was going to get us to Violet City. I didn't know it was a dead end for us."

**Johto Reigon-Violet City**

The five of them arrived in Violet City, and were waiting to finish the first part of the challenge. They couldn't believe that this was only part one. Professor Elm was waiting for them.

"Professor Elm," Katie yelled out.

"You better give us godo news, because if I get more bad news, then I'm going to rip someone's head off," Eva growled.

"It's nice of you to all stop by, but I'm afraid this part of the challenge isn't going to be cleared until all of your team members have arrived," Elm explained.

"All of them," Eva said.

"He's right, Heather, Justin, and Scott aren't here," DJ said.

"I remember Justin going to the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center, and I bet Heather and Scott followed him," Katie explained.

"Hmph, must be making some sort of alliance to take us out," Chef said, "lets find them."

They were about to leave Violet City until Scott, Heather, and Justin all arrived running into the five.

"Hello," Scott said.

"Where were you, we can't do this unless everyone is here," Eva screamed.

"Funny story if you should ask. Does anyone remember that shark from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island that has been chasing after me and put in a trauma chair," Scott asked.

"Not that I can think of," Eva said.

"Yeah, the shark kind of found out where I was and came to this world. Not only that, it even learned how to talk with some sort of device, and it challenged me to a Pokemon battle," Scott said.

"Making up stories, I know you were planning an alliance to take us down," Chef yelled.

"Me and Justin were witnesses! That shark wouldn't let us through until it devored Scott, but the shark let him go when he actually won," Heather explained.

"I'm not buying that," Chef said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "I admit that we did kind of make an alliance, but the whole shark thing was real!"

After they all got together, the eight of them got together to meet with Professor Elm. It was a grueling hike to Violet City, mostly effected by Chef taking the team in the wrong direction, but they were ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"I know you kids and Chef had a pretty rough time traveling all the way here, but were not done yet. Part one was to get here, part two takes place here in Violet City," Elm explained.

"What could you possibly do to make us even more angry," Heather asked.

"Relax, once you finish this part, the challenge will be complete. Now look over there," Elm said pointing to a tower, "that is Sprout Tower. You must head to the top of Sprout Tower and one of you must defeat the Elder. Once you have beaten the Elder, the challenge will be finished."

"That's it, just face one Pokemon trainer and were done," DJ said.

"Well you will have to face Sages along the way, but once you beat the Elder, you're pretty much done," Elm explained, "now time is ticking, you don't want to finish fourth or last."

"You heard him, let's go," Chef said, "but first we might want to stop at a Pokemon Center."

"And maybe buy some supplies cause I could tell B was smart to do that," DJ suggested.

"Is that true Beverly," Scott questioned.

B was getting pretty angry with Scott, but he just decided to let it go. The eight contestants went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed, and then shop for some items before going to Sprout Tower.

**Chef spends 1550PD on 2 Potions and 2 Pokeballs**

**DJ spends 1800PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs, and 3 Antidotes**

**Scott spends 1600PD on 2 Potions and 5 Pokeballs**

**Heather spends 1700PD on 5 Potions and 1 Pokeball**

**Katie spends 900PD on 3 Potions**

**Justin spends 2000PD on 10 Pokeballs, and recieves a Premier Ball**

**Eva spends 600PD on 3 Pokeballs**

**Johto Reigon-Sprout Tower**

The eight members of Team Johto entered Sprout Tower, and Justin was admiring the Pokeball that he got from the store.

"I can't believe they gave me an extra Pokeball," Justin said.

"You heard what the clerk said, since you brought 10 Pokeballs, you get a Premier Ball," DJ said.

"Speaking of which, why did you only spend your money on Pokeballs," Chef asked.

"Because I love catching Pokemon," Justin said.

"Same here, but I didn't waste all of my money on Pokeballs," Scott said.

**Confessional-Justin:** "I thought we were trying to catch as many Pokemon as possible. It never hurts to have more Pokeballs."

They enter the tower, and the first thing that they are greeted by is a Pokemon that looks like a black sphere with purple gas,and has creepy eyes and vampire teeth. They were coming across a Gastly.

"GHOST," DJ cried.

"Get back here," Chef screamed.

"Yes sir," DJ said.

"Oh please, let me take care of this. It's probably just a stupid Pokemon," Heather said.

Heather was going to take care of business with the wild Gastly that stands in Team Johto's way.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Heather VS Wild Gastly Lv.4(M)**

**Heather:** Come on out Chikorita!

Heather sends out her Chikorita Lv.7

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Heather:** Chikorita use Tackle!

Chikorita used Tackle, it doesn't effect Gastly.

**Heather:** What just happened, why did Chikorita go through Gastly rather than dealing it pain?

**Elm:**(Comes out of nowhere) There is more to type advantages and disadvantages than just the standard attacks strong against a Pokemon or attacks weak against a Pokemon. There is also the possiblity that certain attacks don't work on certain types of Pokemon.

**Heather:** And?

**Elm:** And Tackle which is a normal type attack doesn't work on Gastly who is a ghost type Pokemon. It means normal attacks don't work on ghost Pokemon.

**Heather:** And I learn that just now, gee thanks.(sarcastic tone)

**Elm:** You're welcome.

**Heather:** SARCASIM! (Elm runs away) You better run!

Wild Gastly used Lick, Chikorita loses HP. Chikorita is parlyzed and may be unable to move.

**Elm:**(appears out of nowhere) Oh yeah, and when a Pokemon is parlyzed, its speed falls down, and it might not be able to attack.

**Heather:** I thought I told you to run! (Elm runs away again) Chikorita doesn't seem to be feeling good.

**Eva:** Didn't he tell you, its the parlysis effect. Didn't you hear Elmer over there?

**Heather:** Shut up Eva, I got something to take care of right here!

**What will Heather doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

Wild Gastly used Hypnosis, but it failed.

**Heather:** Since normal attacks don't work on ghost Pokemon, I guess I'll have to have Chikorita use another attack. Chikorita use Razor Leaf!

Chikorita used Razor Leaf, Gastly loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Razor Leaf didn't do anything! Is it immuned to grass too!

**Katie:** No Heather, according to the Pokedex Gastly is also a poison type Pokemon which means grass attacks do very little effect.

**Heather:** That's it, I'm losing my patience!

**What will Heather doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

Wild Gastly used Lick, Chikorita loses HP.

**Heather:** Chikorita just use Razor Leaf again!

Chikorita is parlyzed, it can't move.

**Heather:** Great, and now you can't move. I can't take it anymore!

**What will Heather doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Heather:** Get in here Gastly!

Heather tossed the Pokeball, it wiggles 1 time and Gastly breaks out.

**Heather:** What!

Wild Gastly used Lick, Chikorita loses HP.

**Scott:** Why don't you battle it a little more.

**Heather:** Gee, thanks Scott!

**Scott:** You're welcome Heather.

**Heather:** SARCASTIC BEHAVIOR AGAIN!

**What will Heather doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

Wild Gastly used Lick, Chikorita loses HP.

**Heather:** Razor Leaf Chikorita, and you better use it!

Chikorita used Razor Leaf, Gastly loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Heather doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Heather:** Get in here Gastly, and this time stay in here!

Heather tossed the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Heather has captured Gastly, here is the information on Gastly.

**Pokedex-092: Gastly the Gas Pokemon-****Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison.**

**Confessional-Heather:** "You better have been caught in this Pokeball! That Gastly just drove me crazy! I will not be messed with by a ghost!"

"That Gastly is really getting to you, isn't it," Katie asked.

"Of course it is," Heather said, "but right now we got a challenge to complete. This Gastly will be in huge trouble after this."

After Heather caught Gastly, the eight contestants began journing to the top of the tower. Then they were spotted by a man with a shaved head wearing a blue robe, japanese sandals, and holding a necklace with a Pokeball.

"Greetings children, and adult," the man said.

"Hey look Heather, this man has what you used to have," Katie said.

"Good behavior, because I don't carry that," Heather said.

"I meant to say a shaved head," Katie said.

Everyone started to laugh at Katie's little joke, and Heather just got more aggravated.

"That is pretty funny, but I need to keep going. I am Chow, and I am a Sage. I wish to challenge one of you to a battle," Chow said.

"You want one of us to battle you," Chef asked.

"Correct," Chow answered.

"Okay, pretty boy you get in there," Chef yelled to Justin.

"What, why me," Justin asked.

"You, Heather, and Scott ditched us back on Route 30 so you will do the battling for us," Chef explained.

"Do I have to," Justin asked.

"YES, NOW GO," Chef screamed.

Justin approached the Sage Chow, and he was ready to battle.

**Pokemon Battle-Justin VS Sage Chow**

**Chow:** Go Bellsprout!

Chow sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Justin:** Go Cyndaquil!

Justin sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.5

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** My lovely Cyndaquil, use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Chow:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Justin:** This shouldn't be a problem.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Cyndaquil use Tackle again!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Chow:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Scott:** Here's some advice, have that Bellsprout use another attack!

**Chow:** Sorry, but this is a Level 3 Bellsprout and it only knows Vine Whip.

**Scott:** Okay. Hey Justin, this should be easy for you!

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Cyndaquil use Tackle again!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Justin's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 6**

**Justin's Cyndaquil learned Smokescreen**

**Chow:** My next Pokemon will be Bellsprout, will you change Pokemon?

**Justin:** Oh heavens no.

**Chow:** Very well then, come on out Bellsprout!

Chow brings out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Justin:** I shouldn't have any problems here.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Keep using Tackle Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Chow:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Tackle again!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Chow:** Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Tackle again!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Chow:** I only have one Pokemon left, and its another Bellsprout. Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Justin:** Absolutely not.

**Chow: As you wish, go Bellsprout!**

Chow sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Chow:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Chow:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Cyndaquil loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Justin:** Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Justin's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 7**

**Justin defeated Chow and was rewarded 270PD**

"That was easy," Justin said.

"Maybe because you had a Cyndaquil that wouldn't get hurt as much by Vine Whip," Scott said.

"Enough chit chat, move on out," Chef ordered.

As they kept going, there was another sage who stopped the entire team. He approached the group.

"Greetings young ones, I am Nico. I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Nico said.

"I'd be delighted to have Heather face you," Chef said pushing Heather in front of Nico, "she was dying to battle you."

"No I wasn't," Heather yelled.

"You ditched us, and your punishment is to battle upcoming trainers," Chef shouted.

"Fine," Heather said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "How many times do we have to say this, that shark was responsible for our delay! Plus I don't know if I should battle after what Chikorita has been through, plus that annoying ghost Pokemon."

**Pokemon Battle-Heather VS Sage Nico**

**Nico:** Go Bellsprout!

Nico sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Heather:** This should be easy. Go Chikorita!

Heather sends out her Chikorita Lv.7

**Justin:** Heather darling, Chikorita's energy seems to be low.

**Heather:** Thanks for pointing that out, I'll give Chikorita a Potion. Besides, this will be easy.

**What will Heather doITEMPOTION**

Heather used Potion, Chikorita regains some HP.

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Chikorita loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Seriously, is this all your Pokemon knows?

**Nico:** I'm afraid so, oh yeah and spoiler alert, I have two more Bellsprouts both at Level 3.

**Heather:** This will be too easy, just no Razor Leaf.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Chikorita loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Chikorita use Tackle!

Chikorita used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Chikorita loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Chikorita use Tackle again!

Chikorita used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Chikorita loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Chikorita use Tackle again!

Chikorita is parlyzed, it can't move.

**Heather:** (groans)

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Chikorita loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Chikorita use Tackle again!

Chikorita used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Nico:** Now for my next Pokemon, ah what the heck its Bellsprout.

**Heather:** If you wondering if I will change Pokemon, I consider the answer to be yes! Chikorita return!

Heather calls back her Chikorita.

**Nico:** Go Bellsprout!

Nico sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Heather:** Come on out Spinarak!

Heather sends out her Spinarak Lv.5

**What will Heather doFIGHTSCARY FACE**

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Spinarak loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Spinarak use Scary Face!

Spinarak used Scary Face, Bellsprout's Speed harsly fell.

**Heather:** So Scary Face scares Pokemon?

**DJ:** No, according to the Pokedex it actually lowers a Pokemon's speed by two stages.

**Heather:** Oh, then that means Spinarak will attack first!

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Heather:** Alright Spinarak, use Poison Sting!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Spinarak loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Heather:** Poison Sting again!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Nico:** Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Spinarak loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Heather:** Poison Sting again!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Heather's Spinarak was rasied to Level 6**

**Nico:** My final Pokemon will be Bellsprout, are you sure you don't want to change Pokemon?

**Katie:** Heather, stick with Bellsprout! They only know Vine Whip!

**Heather:** I was going to punish the annoying Gastly, but okay. I will stay with Spinarak.

**Nico:** Very well then, go Bellsprout!

Nico sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Nico:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Spinarak loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Another Poison Sting Spinarak!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Nico:** Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Spinarak loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Poison Sting!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Nico:** Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Spinarak loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**Heather:** Poison Sting!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout faitned.

**Heather defeated Nico and was reward 270PD**

They continue to go up the tower, and then they're stopped by another sage.

"I am Edmond, I'm also a sage here in this tower. Which one of you would like to battle me," Edmond asked.

"First up, I will battle you because by Chef's orders I have to, second do you have three Bellsprouts at Level 3," Scott asked.

"Yes," Edmond answered.

"Okay, then lets fight so I can win," Scott said.

"Scott, your battle is different from Justin's and Heather's," DJ cried.

**Pokemon Battle-Scott VS Sage Edmond**

**Edmond:** Go Bellsprout!

Edmond sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Scott:** This will be easy. Go Totodile!

Scott sends out his Totodile Lv.8

**DJ:** Scott, Totodile is a water type Pokemon! You're in huge trouble!

**Scott:** Relax, if those two could beat a Pokemon trainer with three Bellsprouts at Level 3, then so can I. I just won't have Totodile use Water Gun.

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Scott:** Totodile use Rage!

Totodile used Rage, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Edmond:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Totodile loses a lot of HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**Scott:** I see the picture.

**Katie:** But wait, according to the Pokedex, Totodile's attack goes up when it gets hit following using Rage.

**Scott:** Interesting.

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Scott:** Totodile use Rage again!

Totodile used Rage, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Edmond:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Totodile loses a lot of HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Scott:** Totodile use Rage again!

Totodile used Rage, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout faitned.

**Edmond:** Impressive young one, now will you change Pokemon when I send out my Bellsprout.

**Heather:** I suggest maybe go with that Weedle of yours.

**Scott:** You're very smart Heather, Totodile return!

Scott called back his Totodile.

**Edmond:** Go Bellsprout!

Edmond sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Scott:** Lets go Weedle!

Scott sends out his Weedle Lv.6

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Scott:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP, Bellsprout is poisoned.

**Scott:** What just happened?

**Heather:** Must be one of those status things, and I think you poisoned his Bellsprout.

**Scott:** And?

**Edmond:** And that means by Bellsprout will lose HP after every turn.

**Scott:** Ah, good for me.

**Edmond:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Weedle loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

Bellsprout is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Scott:** Weedle use Poison Sting!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Edmond:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Weedle loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

Bellsprout is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Scott:** Weedle use Poison Sting again!

Weedle used Poison Sting, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Scott's Weedle was raised to Level 7**

**Edmond:** For my final Pokemon, I'm going to use Bellsprout! Will you change Pokemon?

**Scott:** I would love to stay with my Weedle, but I need to give my Rattata a chance. Come back Weedle.

Scott calls back his Weedle

**Edmond:** Come on out Bellsprout!

Edmond sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**Scott:** Lets go Rattata!

Scott sends out his Rattata Lv.3

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Scott:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Edmond:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Rattata loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Scott:** Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Edmond:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Rattata loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Scott:** Tackle one more time!

Rattata used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted

**Scott's Rattata was raised to Level 4**

**Scott's Rattata learned Quick Attack**

**Scott defeated Edmond and was reward 270PD**

**WHAT! Scott's Weedle is evolving!**

"Scott, what's going on with your Weedle," Chef asked.

"I have no idea," Scott answered, "where is that glowing coming from."

What they didn't realize was that Weedle was actually going through the process of evolution. Weedle turned into Kakuna.

**Scott's Weedle evolved into Kakuna**

**Scott's Kakuna learned Harden**

"Your Weedle has went through a process called evolution. Your Weedle is now a Kakuna," Edmond explained.

"Kakuna," Scott said taking out his Pokedex.

**Pokedex-014: Kakuna the Cocoon Pokemon-****While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.**

"Sweet, look who just made a Pokemon evolve," Scott said showing off his Kakuna.

"That's great Scott, but we're here to win a challenge, not to rub a cocoon in our faces! GO," Chef shouted.

They all ran up the stairs when they were stopped by another sage. The sage would approach the eight contestants.

"If you want to get further, you must defeat me, for I am Jin," Jin said introducing himself.

"I'm giving this battle to Eva," Chef said.

"Fine with me, I don't mind taking on three more weak Bellsprouts," Eva said.

"Actually, I only have one Bellsprout, but its at Level 6. However just like the others it only know Vine Whip," Edmond explained.

"That makes less time to get yourself humilated," Eva said.

**Pokemon Battle-Eva VS Sage Jin**

**Jin:** Go Bellsprout!

Jin sends out his Bellsprout Lv.6

**Eva:** Go Totodile!

Eva sends out her Totodile Lv.7

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Eva:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Jin:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Totodile loses a lot of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Eva:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Jin:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Totodile loses a lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Justin:** Note to self Eva, change Pokemon!

**Eva:** Shut up, you're not the boss of me!

**What will Eva doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Eva:** Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Jin:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Totodile loses a lot of HP, it's super effective. Totodile fainted.

**Justin:** Told ya!

**Eva:** Shut up. Go Zubat!

Eva sends out her Zubat Lv.4

**What will Eva doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Eva:** Leech Life.

Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Eva's Zubat was raised to Level 5**

**Eva defeated Jin and was rewarded 180PD**

"That Totodile was weak, and this Zubat is weak too! Why do I have weak Pokemon," Eva screamed.

"I don't know, maybe its because you're an angry little pussyface," Heather said mocking Eva.

"SHUT UP HEATHER," Eva said as she was ready to punch her.

"Ladies, ladies, please. Save the fighting till after we get to the top of the tower," Scott told Heather and Eva.

"Fine," both Heather and Eva said.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Seriously, that girl has some anger issues."

**Confessional-Eva:** (Holds a dummy of Heather, rips it in half and bite down on one of the halves)

As the contestants continue up the tower, they get stopped by another sage.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Neal and I challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Neal said.

"So who should battle next, how about you B," Chef said pointing to B.

B gave a thumbs up and walked right over to Neal. B was ready for a Pokemon battle with Neal.

**Pokemon Battle-B VS Sage Neal**

**Neal:** Go Bellsprout!

Neal sends out his Bellsprout Lv.6

B sends out his Dunsparce Lv.3

**What will B doFIGHTDEFENSE CURL**

**B:**(shows a curling up gesture meaning Defense Curl) Dunsparce understood that it meant Defense Curl.

Dunsparce used Defense Curl, Dunsparce's Defense rose.

**Neal:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Dunsparce loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTRAGE**

**B:**(showing an angry face) Dunsparce knew that B meant Rage.

Dunsparce used Rage, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Neal:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Dunsparce loses HP, Dunsparce's Rage is building.

**What will B doFIGHTRAGE**

**B:**(showing an angry face)

Dunsparce used Rage, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Neal:** Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Dunsparce loses HP, Dunsparce's Rage is building.

**What will B doITEMPOTION**

B used Potion, Dunsparce regained some HP.

**Neal:** Another Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Dunsparce loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTRAGE**

**B:**(showing an angry face)

Dunsparce used Rage, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**B's Dunsparce was raised to Level 5**

**B's Dunsparce learned Rollout**

**B defeated Neal and was rewarded 180PD**

**Confessional-DJ:** "It's just amazing that B can communicate with Pokemon without having to use his voice."

**Confessional-B:** (crossed arms and nods head)

They continued to climb the tower, and they were getting tired from all the running up they had to do.

"How much longer till we get to the top," Katie asked.

"I don't know, I like to hear the answer to that question too," Heather screamed.

Another sage was in the way, and he also wished to challenge someone from Team Johto to a battle.

"Welcome friends, I am the last sage before the elder. I am Troy, and I will let you pass if one of you challenges me to a battle," Troy said.

"Katie will be delighted to face you in a Pokemon battle," Chef said.

"What, no I will not! We haven't even seen you battle yet," Katie said.

"I said you will battle, and that is what you will do," Chef told Katie.

Katie just hopelessly walked up to Troy, and got ready to face him in a Pokemon battle.

**Pokemon Battle-Katie VS Sage Troy**

**Troy:** Go Bellsprout!

Troy sends out his Bellsprout Lv.7

**Katie:** We have been seeing too many Bellsprouts. Go Zubat!

Katie sends out her Zubat Lv.2

**DJ:** Katie, I heard somewhere that if you call a Pokemon back and bring out a different Pokemon to battle, then both Pokemon can get experience.

**Katie:** Really.

**What will Katie doPOKEMONSENTRET**

**Katie:** In that case Zubat return!

Katie called back her Zubat.

**DJ:** I know Bellsprout can only use Vine Whip, but I rather have you play it safe.

**Katie:** Thanks DJ, now will you excuse me I have a Pokemon battle to win. Go Sentret!

Katie sends out her Sentret Lv.6

**Troy:** Wise choice, but you may not know that my Bellsprout actually knows another attack.

**Katie:** Really?

**Troy:** Observe! Bellsprout use Growth!

Bellsprout used Growth, Bellsprout's Attack and Special Attack rose.

**Troy:** That was called Growth, it raises a Pokemon's attack and special attack, but when there is sunlight, it raises the attack twice as much.

**Katie:** Interesting.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch!

Sentret used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Troy:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch again!

Sentret used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Troy:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch again!

Sentret used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP.

**Troy:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Sentret loses HP.

**Katie:** Sentret's low on energy!

**DJ:** Hurry Katie, give Sentret a Potion!

**Katie:** I'll do that right away DJ.

**What will Katie doITEMPOTION**

Katie used Potion, Sentret regains some HP.

**Troy:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip once more!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch again!

Sentret used Scratch, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**Katie's Zubat was raised to Level 4**

**Katie's Zubat learned Supersonic**

**Troy:** I have one more Pokemon, but unlike the other Pokemon these sages had, its actually a Hoothoot. Do you wish to change Pokemon?

**Katie:** You know what, I will! Sentret return!

Katie calls back her Sentret

**Troy:** Lets go Hoothoot!

Troy sends out his Hoothoot Lv.7

**Katie:** Come on out Togepi!

Katie sends out her Togepi Lv.7

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Troy:** Hoothoot use Foresight!

Hoothoot used Foresight, Hoothoot identified Togepi.

**Katie:** Togepi use Metronome!

Togepi ignored Katie and used Charm! Hoothoot's attack harshly fell.

**Katie:** That's not what I meant for you to do. DJ must be right, this must be the trading effects.

**DJ:** You're also right too Katie, Togepi can follow your orders sometimes. Plus that Charm lowered Hoothoot's attack a lot.

**Katie:** You're right, I'll just keep going.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Troy:** Hoothoot use Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie:** Togepi use Metronome!

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used Karate Chop, Hoothoot loses a little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Katie doPOKEMONSENTRET**

**Katie:** I'm not going to take any chances, Togepi return!

Katie called back her Togepi.

**Katie:** Go Sentret!

Katie sends out her Sentret Lv.6

**Troy:** Hoothoot use Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Troy:** Hoothoot use Tackle again!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch!

Sentret used Scratch, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Troy:** Hoothoot use Growl!

Hoothoot used Growl, Sentret's Attack fell.

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch again!

Sentret used Scratch, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Troy:** Hoothoot use Tackle again!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

**Katie:** Sentret use Scratch again!

Sentret used Scratch, Hoothoot loses HP. Hoothoot fainted.

**Katie's Sentret was raised to Level 7**

**Katie's Sentret learned Quick Attack**

**Katie defeated Troy and was rewarded 420PD**

"That's my girl," DJ said pointing to Katie.

Katie smiled at DJ, and that made her very happy.

**Confessional-Katie:** "I can see it, DJ seems to be getting really close with me."

"We appear to be getting close, come on everyone! It's time for us to move out! HUT TWO HUT TWO HUT TWO," Chef shouted.

They were climbing the stairs, and when they get to the top, they see Alejandro(rival Silver) battling the elder of the tower. The Elder was bald with a white beard, and he wore a purple robe with a yellow stash, and japanese sandals.

"I beat you Li, and there is nothing you can say," Alejandro said revealing the Elder's name being Li.

"Now you listen here, you don't treat your Pokemon like your friends, you treat them like they're weapons. You need to understand that my child," Li told Alejandro.

"I don't need your rubbish, I'm leaving," Alejandro said taking an Escape Rope to leave.

"Was that Alejandro? The Alejandro I like, not the one that was on this show," Heather asked.

"You mean the guy from Cherrygrove City, I believe so," Scott answered.

Li saw Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva on the other side of the room.

"Are you the Pokemon trainers from Team Johto," Li asked.

"Yes we are, who are you," DJ asked as they all approached the elder.

"I am Li, I am the elder of this tower. In order for you to complete your challenge, one of you must defeat me in a Pokemon battle," Li explained.

"We got ya, DJ here will be the one who will battle you," Chef told the elder.

"WHAT," DJ screamed.

**Confessional-DJ:** "Katie's right, we haven't seen Chef get his feet wet at all! All he has done is make us go into these Pokemon battles! I don't know if I can trust him much longer."

**Confessional-Katie:** "Chef, I know you've been ordering us around like your soldiers, but you need to be a leader and take one for the team. This is just selfish."

"(sigh) I accept your challenge," DJ told the elder.

"Very well, we shall battle now," Li said.

**Pokemon Battle-DJ VS Elder Li**

**Li:** Go Bellsprout!

Li sends out his Bellsprout Lv.7

**DJ:** Go Bellsprout!

DJ sends out his Bellsprout Lv.3

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Growth!

Bellsprout used Growth, Bellsprout's Attack and Special Attack rose.

**DJ:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Growth!

Bellsprout used Growth, Bellsprout's Attack and Special Attack rose.

**DJ:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**Katie:** DJ, it's not working!

**DJ:** I know.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout loses very little HP, it's not very effective. Bellsprout fainted.

**DJ:** Come on out Zubat!

DJ sends out his Zubat Lv.2

**DJ:** I know its only a Level 2 Zubat, but I have faith in it.

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Zubat loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Zubat use Leech Life!

Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Zubat loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Zubat use Leech Life!

Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**Chef:** DJ, why are you stinking the place up.

**DJ:** I'm trying the best I can Chef! Maybe if you came up here, then we have a better chance of winning!

**Chef:** I don't want to hear your cryin, now attack!

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Zubat loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Zubat use Leech Life!

Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**DJ's Zubat was raised to Level 5**

**DJ's Zubat learned Supersonic**

**Li:** My next Pokemon will be Bellsprout, will you change Pokemon?

**DJ:** The answer to that question is no!

**Li:** Very well, go Bellsprout!

Li sends out his Bellsprout Lv.7

**What will DJ doFIGHTSUPERSONIC**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Growth!

Bellsprout used Growth, Bellsprout's Attack and Special Attack rose.

**DJ:** Let's try that new attack Zubat just learned. Zubat use Supersonic!

Zubat used Supersonic, Zubat confused Bellsprout.

**Li:** No, Bellsprout has been confused!

**DJ:** Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

**Li:** A good thing for you, and a bad thing for me. Zubat's Supersonic may confuse an opponet, and when a Pokemon is confused it will hit itself sometimes unless you call the Pokemon back.

**Katie:** How long does it last?

**Li:** It could last up to a time span of five turns.

**DJ:** In that case, I think I got everything under control.

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout is confused, Bellsprout hits itself and loses HP.

**DJ:** Zubat use Leech Life! Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout is confused, Bellsprout hits itself and loses HP.

**DJ:** Zubat use Leech Life! Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Bellsprout use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout is confused, Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Zubat loses very little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Zubat use Leech Life! Zubat used Leech Life, Bellsprout loses HP and Zubat regains HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**DJ's Zubat was raised to Level 6**

**Li:** My final Pokemon will be Hoothoot! Will you change Pokemon?

**DJ:** There is no way I'm changing Pokemon!

**Li:** As you wish, go Hoothoot!

Li sends out Hoothoot Lv.10

**What will DJ doFIGHTLEECH LIFE**

**Li:** Hoothoot use Foresight!

Hoothoot used Foresight, Hoothoot identified Zubat.

**DJ:** Keep going Zubat, use Leech Life!

Zubat used Leech Life, Hoothoot loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**DJ:** Leech Life didn't work?

**Li:** Because Leech Life is a bug type attack, and those kinds of attacks don't work well on flying type Pokemon.

**DJ:** Uh oh, better confuse Hoothoot!

**What will DJ doFIGHTSUPERSONIC**

**Li:** Hoothoot use Peck!

Hoothoot used Peck, Zubat loses HP. Zubat fainted.

**DJ:** NOOOOO! Go Pidgey!

DJ sends out his Pidgey Lv.5

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Li:** Hoothoot use Hypnosis!

Hoothoot used Hypnosis, Pidgey was put to sleep.

**DJ:** What no, Pidgey can't be put to sleep.

Pidgey is fast asleep.

**Li:** Do you want to change Pokemon, or will you stick with Pidgey until it wakes up?

**What will DJ doPOKEMONCYNDAQUIL**

**DJ:** Pidgey return!

DJ calls back his Pidgey.

**DJ:** I didn't want to do this, but go Cyndaquil.

DJ sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.8

**Katie:** I hope Cyndaquil can obey DJ.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil ignored DJ and used Smokescreen, Hoothoot's accuracy fell.

**Li:** Hoothoot use Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Hoothoot's attack missed.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**Li:** Hoothoot use Foresight!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Hoothoot identified Cyndaquil.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**Li:** Hoothoot use Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil is loafing around.

**Li:** Hoothoot use Peck!

Hoothoot used Peck, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**Li:** Hoothoot use Hypnosis!

Hoothoot used Hypnosis, but it failed.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil is loafing around.

**Li:** Hoothoot use Peck!

Hoothoot used Peck, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTTACKLE**

**DJ:** Come on Cyndaquil use Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP. Hoothoot fainted.

**DJ's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 9**

**DJ defeated Li and was rewarded 720PD**

"THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE! Cyndaquil sometimes didn't listen to me, and that Hoothoot was tough," DJ cried.

"But the good news is you won," Katie told DJ.

"You're right, I did win. No thanks to Chef," DJ called out.

"What, I'm the reason you made it this far," Chef said, "I deserve a medal!"

"Maybe if you battled once in a while you could. You can't just expect us to do all the work," DJ explained.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Chef said.

**Confessional-Chef:** "Heck I'm not sorry! Those kids are too soft! They need to be pushed if they ever wish to win, but they won't win against me."

Professor Elm entered the room on top of the tower. DJ defeated the Elder, and it appeared that they were done.

"Congratulations everyone, you have completed the challenge," Elm announced.

"Finally, it felt like this challenge was going to last forever," Justin said.

"I understand what you mean, now exit the Sprout Tower and fell free to do whatever you please. I will let you know where you rank among the other four teams soon," Elm announced.

"That's good, alright everyone gather around me. I'll take you home with this Escape Rope. It's says that it can take people out of some places back outside, and this might be one of those places we need to get out of," Chef said.

They all joined Chef on the Escape Rope and safely returned to Violet City. Now the team can heal their Pokemon, relax, and train their Pokemon.

**Will DJ truly stand up to Chef and his drill sargent ways? Are DJ and Katie going to really become an item? Will Fang ever get his revenge on Scott? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Johto won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Hoenn and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Johto has.**

**Team Johto**

**Chef-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1000PD**

**Togepi-Lv.8(F)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Hoothoot-Lv.6(F)**

Foresight Growl Tackle Hypnosis

**Geodude-Lv.2(M)**

Tackle Defense Curl - -

**Zubat-Lv.3(F)**

Leech Life - - -

**DJ-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 1020PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.9(F)**

Leer Tackle Smokescreen -

**Pidgey-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Sand-Attack - -

**Zubat-Lv.6(M)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**Bellsprout-Lv.3(F)**

Vine Whip - - -

**Scott-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 2170PD**

**Totodile-Lv.8(M)**

Leer Scratch Water Gun Rage

**Rattata-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Quick Attack -

**Kakuna-Lv.7(M)**

Poison Sting String Shot Harden -

**Heather-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 570PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.7(F)**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf -

**Spinarak-Lv.6(M)**

Poison Sting String Shot Scary Face -

**Gastly-Lv.4(M)**

Hypnosis Lick - -

**Katie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1670PD**

**Togepi-Lv.7(M)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Sentret-Lv.7(F)**

Foresight Scratch Defense Curl Quick Attack

**Zubat-Lv.4(F)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**B-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1415PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.8(M)**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf -

**Dunsparce-Lv.5(M)**

Rage Defense Curl Rollouy -

**Justin-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 270PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.7(M)**

Leer Tackle Smokescreen -

**Caterpie-Lv.4(F)**

Tackle String Shot - -

**Ledbya-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Eva-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1670PD**

**Totodile-Lv.7(F)**

Leer Scratch Water Gun -

**Zubat-Lv.5(M)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -


	11. E2:TH-Petalburg To The Metal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Hoenn Reigon-Oldale Town**

Team Hoenn that consisted of Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen were all feeling pretty frustrated after going through their first elimination. Harold was put up for elimination, but won his redemption battle and was given permission to stay with Team Hoenn.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I can't believe the fact that Doris was able to stay in the game. He cost us the challenge by having to catch any Pokemon he saw."

**Confessional-Harold:** "Maybe the others got a point, I was so busy catching Pokemon that I may have forgotten about the challenge. I need to try and take it easy with that."

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I kind of felt bad for Harold, but I will do anything I can to keep him in the game. (Dakota poses) Um close up please (camera does a close up) thank you."

Harold was alone outside holding his grudge against Duncan and the rest of the team for trying to vote him out.

"I have so much to teach them about Pokemon, why do they think this would be the perfect time to just dump me," Harold asked himself.

Dakota then comes into the picture to comfort Harold.

"Harold, if it makes you feel any better I voted for Duncan," Dakota told Harold.

"Really, you voted for Duncan," Harold questioned.

"Yeah, because you're actually a pretty cool guy. Duncan is only going to cause everyone here trouble, and I will do everything in your power to make sure he goes home," Dakota said.

"You really mean that," Harold asked.

"And the one thing we need to go after as you say is his powersource. We need to break him and Gwen up," Dakota said.

"Thank you, I'll do what ever it takes to make sure that I prevail over him," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Duncan is going down! So me and Dakota plan to train our Pokemon for a while to make sure were on course to victory."

Dakota and Harold both began to train their Pokemon for a little bit by fighting wild Pokemon.

**Dakota's Mudkip was raised to Level 7**

**Dakota's Mudkip learned Mud-Slap**

**Dakota's Wurmple was raised to Level 5**

**Dakota's Wurmple learned Poison Sting**

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 9**

**Harold's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 5**

**Harold's Zigzagoon learned Tail Whip**

**Harold's Wurmple was raised to Level 5**

**Harold's Wurmple learned Poison Sting**

**Harold's Poochyena was raised to Level 7**

**Harold's Wingull was raised to Level 6**

**Harold's Wingull learned Supersonic**

Lightning was also watching Dakota and Harold train with their Pokemon, and Lightning thought that he should get to work.

"Man, those two are getting to work. Lightning needs to be working as well," Lightning said.

**Confessional-Lightning:** "Lightning can't get far behind those guys. Lightning needs to make his Pokemon sha-stronger!"

"Alright, time for Lightning's Treecko to get stronger! Sha-zam," Lightning shouted.

Right before Lightning brought his Treecko out, the Snooki reject Anne Marie showed up spraying her hair with loads of hairspray.

"Anne Marie, what on earth are you doing here," Lightning asked.

"Trying to get away from that creep Ezekiel. I don't even want to tell you what he did tonight," Anne Marie said.

A flashback took place in the Pokemon Center bathroom where Anne Marie was taking a shower while singing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._

"Girls, just wanna! They wanna have fun, they wanna," Anne Marie sung behind the door.

Ezekiel was listening to her singing and decided to just walk on in while she was still showering.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Anne Marie screamed.

Without going in, Anne Marie ripped off the towelrack and smashed it over Ezekiel's head. Then the scene goes back to Lightning and Anne Marie.

"He saw you in the shower," Lightning said.

"Yeah, and have you noticed that I'm the only person he follows," Anne Marie shouted.

"You sing while you shower, when Lightning showers he's cleaning up after winning the big game," Lightning said.

"We lost today," Anne Marie said.

"You're right, and they weren't aware that you and I were also a little responsible because we didn't beat that Brendan kid," Lightning explained, "so Lightning is going to train his Pokemon to become even stronger."

"Fine with me, but lets also catch a Pokemon as well," Anne Marie suggested.

"Okay fine, but they better be strong or else they don't make the cut for Lightning's team," Lightning explained.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "Raising these Pokemon things with Lightning, better than being spied in the shower again by Ezekiel. (Ezekiel is spying through an eyehole that he created) Hang on a moment. (Anne Marie pulls off her shoe and walks out to clobber Ezekiel with it like he was a dog)

**Confessional-Ezekiel:** "I got shoeprints all over me."

**Hoenn Reigon-Route 103**

Lightning and Anne Marie each come across a wild Pokemon. Lightning deals with a Wingull and Anne Marie deals with a Zigzagoon.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Lightning VS Wild Wingull Lv.3(M)**

**Lightning:** Go sha-Treecko!

Lightning sends out his Treecko Lv.5

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Lightning tells you to use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Wingull loses HP.

Wild Wingull used Water Gun, Treecko loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Treecko, Pound that Wingull!

Treecko used Pound, Wingull loses HP.

Wild Wingull used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**What will Lightning doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Lightning:** Pokeball sha-go!

Lightning throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Lightning has captured Wingull.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Anne Marie VS Wild Zigzagoon Lv.3(M)**

**Anne Marie:** Alright Torchic, fight this Zigzagoon thing.

Anne Marie sends out her Torchic Lv.5

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Torchic, Scratch that Zigzagoon.

Torchic used Scratch, Zigzagoon loses HP.

Zigzagoon used Growl, Torchic's Attack fell.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Torchic, Scratch that Zigzagoon again.

Torchic used Scratch, Zigzagoon loses HP.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Anne Marie doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Anne Marie:** Alright Pokeball, do your thang!

Anne Marie throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Anne Marie has captured Zigzagoon.

"Okay, now we got two Pokemon instead of one," Anne Marie said.

"You're right, want to train together," Lightning asked.

"Sure thing handsome," Anne Marie responded.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "Things just haven't been the same since Vito isn't here! I dearly miss Vito. COME BACK TO ME VITO!"

**Lightning's Treecko was raised to Level 7**

**Lightning's Treecko learned Absorb**

**Lightning's Wingull was raised to Level 5**

**Anne Marie's Torchic was raised to Level 7**

**Anne Marie's Torchic learned Focus Energy**

**Anne Marie's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 6**

**Anne Marie's Zigzagoon learned Tail Whip**

**Hoenn Reigon-Oldale Town**

"All members of Team Hoenn report to the outside of the Oldale Town Pokemon Center for your challenge," Birch announced.

All eight members of Team Hoenn arrived at the front of the Pokemon Center to learn about their next challenge. Duncan and Gwen here hugging each other, and all Harold did was glare at the two.

"Welcome to your challenge. Now before we get to today's challenge, I thought I'd take the time to share something with you," Birch announced.

"Oh boy, is it a bomb," Izzy asked.

"Um no! Follow me into the Pokemon Center as I will show you," Birch said.

They all walked into the Pokemon Center to see what Professor Birch was going to show them. Then they see a fancy trading machine like the ones in the Kanto and Johto Pokemon Centers.

"What you see here is a Pokemon trading machine. With this machine, you can trade Pokemon wiht any of your teammates if you wish," Birch explained.

"You know we could just catch those Pokemon," Gwen stated.

"True, but you may not realize that some Pokemon can't be retrieved in the wild. Some Pokemon can only be retrieved by trading, and the same goes for if you wish to evolve a Pokemon," Birch explained.

"So we can trade Pokemon if we want to get something we can't get," Anne Marie asked.

"Correct," Birch answered.

Looking at the trading machine, Harold just felt determined to want to use that trading machine with Duncan even though he was his mortal enemy.

"I'll do anything to get rid of this worthless Pokemon," Duncan said.

"Hey Duncan, want to make a deal," Harold asked.

"What, you want to trade with me," Duncan asked.

"Yes, I'll take that Beldum off your hands for one of my Pokemon. Choose any Pokemon you want, but not Torchic," Harold said.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "Wow, Harold's going to take Beldum. I guess he's doing me a favor I guess. I don't trust him."

"So we got two people going to trade Pokemon," Birch said.

"I'll take your Poochyena," Duncan demanded.

"Poochyena is at Level 7, just like your Beldum. It's all yours," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I can always catch another Poochyena, but jokes on Duncan. He can't catch another Beldum."

Harold and Duncan both approached the trading machine so they could trade their Pokemon. Duncan puts Beldum's Pokeball on one side, and Harold puts Poochyena's Pokeball on the other. The buttons were pressed, and the Pokemon get transferred to the other trainer.

**Duncan has recieved Harold's Poochyena**

**Harold has recieved Duncan's Beldum**

"Congratulations, you two have traded Pokemon," Birch said.

"I got your Beldum, I got your Beldum," Harold said rubbing Beldum's Pokeball in Duncan's face.

"Keep it, it was worthless anyway," Duncan said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Duncan doesn't know what Beldum can be capable of when it gets stronger. I will train it whenever I have the free time, and show him what a big mistake he made. Plus he doesn't know that Pokemon with another trainer won't obey them all the time."

"Now lets to today's challenge. This will be a three part challenge, and part one will be to get to Petalburg City. Get by the trainers and catch wild Pokemon on the way if you wish, and when you arrive you'll learn your next objective," Birch explained.

"What's part two," Duncan asked.

"Go," Birch shouted.

"You heard the crazy professor! Hi ho," Izzy yelled out.

**Hoenn Reigon-Route 102**

The entire group began their journey down Route 102. Duncan and Harold continue to glare at each other.

"So what was the deal giving me this Pokemon," Duncan asked.

"You didn't want that Beldum, and I think Poochyena might be a good fit for you," Harold answered.

"Why," Duncan asked.

"Maybe because Poochyena is vicious like you are, and vicious people might be the kind of people Gwen doesn't like," Harold said.

"Don't you dare drag Gwen into this," Duncan said charging up to punch Harold.

"Duncan, knock it off! Geez why don't you two go seperate paths so we don't deal with either of you," Gwen said.

"Fine, anyone who wants to come with me lets go," Harold shouted.

Dakota immediately ran up to Harold while Duncan and the others just stayed behind. Duncan smiled as he knew that he got the numbers over Duncan.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "Come on Doris, I got Izzy, Sha-Lightning, Snooki, Zeke, and of course Gwen. All you have is blondie."

"Everyone agrees to meet in Petalburg City," Harold said.

"Oh sure, as long as you two don't take forever messing us up," Anne Marie shouted.

"Snooki Jr., you're starting to remind me of Heather," Gwen said.

"Don't call me Snooki Jr.," Anne Marie screamed.

"Okay, just get rid of that beehive and I will stop calling you that," Gwen said.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "When I look at Anne Marie, I hate _Jersey Shore_ even more."

So Duncan took Izzy, Lightning, Anne Marie, Ezekiel, and Gwen down one path while Harold and Dakota take the other path.

In the group of six, they follow the road until they run into a wild Zigzagoon. Duncan was the first one who was going to attack it.

"Okay, I might need another Pokemon to go with Poochyena," Duncan said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Lightning VS Wild Zigzagoon Lv.4(F)**

**Duncan:** Go Poochyena!

Duncan sends out his Poochyena Lv.7

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena ignored Duncan's order.

**Duncan:** I said use Tackle, why won't you Tackle!

**Gwen:** Duncan, are you sure you know what you're doing?

**Duncan:** I do babe, I promise.

Wild Zigzagoon used Growl, Poochyena's Attack fell.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** This time use Tackle!

Poochyena disobeyed Duncan and used Howl, Poochyena's Attack rose.

**Ezekiel:** Hey, you're Pokemon isn't doing what you want it to do.

**Duncan:** I know that. What's going on here.

Wild Zigzagoon used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Tackle, and don't get me angry.

Poochyena used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Finally!

Wild Zigzagoon used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP.

**What will Duncan doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Duncan:** I'm not going to waste my time, Pokeball go!

Duncan throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Duncan has captured Zigzagoon.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "That just got me angry. The fact that Poochyena wouldn't do as I say just drives me crazy. At least I got another Pokemon."

**Confessional-Harold:** "Yes! Duncan doesn't know that trading Pokemon makes the other Pokemon disobident to the other trainer unless you recieve a badge. He's going to have a hard time handling that Poochyena, and that might be his downfall."

"What was going on," Gwen asked.

"I told you, I don't know," Duncan answered.

"Man, you handled your Pokemon like losers! Lightning handles his Pokemon like winners," Lightning told Duncan.

As they were bickering, a boy with a blue baseball cap wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers comes up towards the group.

"Hello there, my name is Calvin! I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Calvin said.

"You say you handle your Pokemon like winners, well why don't you prove it right here, right now," Duncan said daring Lightning.

"Alright! Lightning enters battle, sha-bam," Lightning shouted.

"Okay, lets get ready to battle," said Calvin.

**Pokemon Battle- VS Youngester Calvin**

**Calvin:** Come on out Zigzagoon!

Calvin sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.5

**Lightning:** Alright Treecko, win us the big game!

Lightning sends out his Treecko Lv.7

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Lightning:** Time to see what our newly developed abilites are capable of, Treecko use Absorb! Sha-bam!

Treecko used Absorb, Zigzagoon loses HP and Treecko regains HP.

**Calvin:** Not bad, Zigzagoon use Tail Whip!

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Treecko's Defense fell.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTLEER**

**Lightning:** Alright Treecko, show that little racoon your Leer!

Treecko used Leer, Zigzagoon's Defense fell.

**Calvin:** Now Zigzagoon, use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Treecko loses HP.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Lightning:** If Absorb can help Treecko steal energy, then it might help Lightning win the game! Treecko use Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Zigzagoon loses HP and Treecko regains HP.

**Calvin:** Zigzagoon use Growl!

Zigzagoon used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Pound that Zigzagoon Treecko!

Treecko used Pound, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Lightning's Treecko was raised to Level 8**

**Lightning defeated Calvin and was rewarded 125PD**

"Ha! Lightning just beat Calvin," Lightning said, "Lightning hopes you ladies were watching that."

"I was, and you knocked his Zigzagoon out cold," Anne Marie.

"You can never stop the Lightning, sha-bam," Lightning shouted.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "Woo, Lightning really showed that boy who was boss. I can do that too, come on give me a chance to redeem myself."

As they continue through Route 102, another wild Pokemon jumps out from the grass. The Pokemon had a green head with a red blade sticking out, a white ghost like body with eyes underneath and a small mouth. The Pokemon they encountered was Ralts.

"What the heck is that thing," Anne Marie asked.

"Stand back, this Pokemon's mine," Gwen said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Gwen VS Wild Ralts Lv.3(M)**

**Gwen:** Come on out Treecko!

Gwen sends out her Treecko Lv.5

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Ralts loses HP.

Wild Ralts used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound again!

Treecko used Pound, Ralts loses HP.

Wild Ralts used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**Gwen:** Is this all this Pokemon does is use Growl?

**Duncan:** I guess so.

**What will Gwen doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Gwen:** Go Pokeball!

Gwen throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Gwen has captured Ralts, here is the information on Ralts.

**Pokedex-280: Ralts the Feeling Pokemon-****If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.**

"That's my girl, she just got herself a Ralts," Duncan said.

"Yeah, but it only knows Growl," Gwen said.

"Give it some time, who knows it might become a killing machine. ROAR, I am Ralts and you will bow down to me," Izzy said.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Didn't I ever tell you that Izzy is crazy."

The group of six is stopped by a man with a straw hat wearing a white tank top, blue shorts, and blue flip flops. They were about to encounter a bug catcher.

"Hey there, yeah you," the bug catcher yelled out.

"I think he wants to talk to us," Ezekiel said grabbing Anne Marie's arm.

Anne Marie punched him in the face, and as he is knocked in a daze, the rest of the group approach the young Pokemon trainer.

"My name is Rick, and I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Rick said.

"You want a battle, well if anyone is giving you a battle, it's going to be me," Anne Marie told Rick.

"And I will root you all the way to the end," Ezekiel said adoring Anne Marie.

Anne Marie got a grip on Ezekiel's neck, and then she hurled him all the way to the other side where he was right behind the group.

"Wait, you're going to battle this guy," Duncan asked.

"Hey, Lightning lost to that Brendan kid and he won the next battle, I can do the same thing," Anne Marie explained.

"Suit yourself," Duncan responded.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "Man, I thought Harold was the biggest pain on our team, but I guess Snooki here is a big pain as well."

**Pokemon Battle-Anne Marie VS Bug Catcher Rick**

**Rick:** Go Wurmple!

Rick sends out his Wurmple Lv.4

**Anne Marie:** Go Torchic!

Anne Marie sends out her Torchic Lv.7

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Anne Marie:** Alright Torchic, use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**Rick:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Torchic's Speed fell.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** Use Scratch again!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** I won't be beaten by Snooki, Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** Stop calling me Snooki! My name is Anne Marie, not Snooki! Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP. Wurmple fainted.

**Rick:** Okay Snooki, I'm about to use another Wurmple! Do you wish to change Pokemon?

**Anne Marie:** No way, and I said stop calling me Snooki!

**Rick:** Well you look like Snooki.

**Anne Marie:** (groans)

**Rick:** Okay then, go Wurmple!

Rick sends out his Wurmple Lv.4

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Torchic's Speed fell.

**Anne Marie:** Keep using Scratch Torchic!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** Scratch again Torchic!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Anne Marie doITEMPOTION**

**Anne Marie:** Here you go Torchic, I thought you might be tired so take this.

Anne Marie used Potion, Torchic regained some HP.

**Rick:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Rick:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Torchic loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** Scratch again Torchic!

Torchic used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP. Wurmple fainted.

**Anne Marie's Torchic was raised to Level 8**

**Anne Marie defeated Rick and was rewarded 120PD**

"Now get lost, and don't ever call me Snooki again," Anne Marie screamed.

Rick ran away, and Anne Marie was feeling good after winning her first Pokemon trainer battle. They continued down the path to Petalburg City.

Meanwhile on another part of Route 102, Harold and Dakota were on their own taking their own path to Petalburg City.

"So Harold, what are we going to do today," Dakota asked.

"Well how about we catch a Pokemon, and then we can continue to Petalburg City," Harold suggested.

"Isn't that why the team tried to vote you out," Dakota asked.

"No, I was trying to fill my Pokedex as much as I could. Now I'll just do that when we're free," Harold said.

"That's a great idea," Dakota stated.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I like being with Harold, he knows a lot about Pokemon, and what to do as well. He might be a good person to be with if I want to get to the end."

As Dakota and Harold were walking together, they spotted another wild Pokemon. The Pokemon looked like an acron with a metal top on its head, a brown body with big bulgy eyes, and feet but no hands.

"Aw, that thing is cute," Dakota said admiring the Pokemon.

"That's a Seedot! It's up to me to catch it," Harold shouted holding out a Pokeball.

"But Harold, I found this cute thing first. Let me try and catch it," Dakota suggested.

"If that's what you want, then go ahead my dear," Harold said.

"Aww, thanks sweetie," Dakota said kissing Harold on the cheek.

**Confessional-Harold:** "It almost feels like Dakota is in love with me. I'm not trying to get her to love me, because my heart belongs to Leshawna."

**Confessional-Dakota:** "It just feels wrong to be with Harold a lot."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Dakota VS Wild Seedot Lv.3(M)**

**Dakota:** Go Mudkip!

Dakota sends out her Mudkip Lv.7

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Mudkip use Tackle!

Mudkip used Tackle, Seedot loses HP.

Wild Seedot used Harden, Seedot's Defense rose.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Mudkip use Tackle again!

Mudkip used Tackle, Seedot loses HP.

Wild Seedot used Bide, Seedot is storing energy.

**Harold:** Bide, whatever damage you do to Seedot, it will bring it back to your Pokemon double.

**Dakota:** Thanks for the tips Harold, but I don't need this because I'm going to catch that Seedot.

**What will Dakota doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Dakota:** Go Pokeball!

Dakota throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Dakota has captured Seedot, here is the information on Seedot.

**Pokedex-273: Seedot the Acron Pokemon-****When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon.**

"Excellent work Dakota, you caught yourself a Seedot," Harold said, "but you might want to take it to a Pokemon Center first."

"I got ya loud and clear, now you try and catch just one Pokemon," Dakota said.

"I'm afraid it's going to have to be just one Pokemon, because I'm on my last Pokeball," Harold said looking at his inventory.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I'm going to buy more things when I get to Petalburg City. In addition to more Pokeballs, I'm going to need more Potions as well."

Another Pokemon comes in the way of Dakota and Harold. This Pokemon has a blue body with a baige like marking on its face looking like a mustache, and a lily on top of its head.

"It's a Lotad," Harold said checking out the Pokemon.

"Wait Harold, what's that," Dakota asked looking at what was on top of Lotad's head.

Lying on top of Lotad's head looked like a Pokemon Navigator. There was only one thing that came to mind when Harold spotted the navigator on Lotad's head.

"That's a Pokemon Navigator, or as Professor Birch would say, THE HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL," Harold screamed, "I got to get this Lotad!"

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Lotad Lv.4(M)**

**Harold:** Go Zigzagoon!

Harold sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.5

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Lotad loses HP.

Wild Lotad used Astonish, it doesn't effect Zigzagoon.

**Harold:** Yes, Astonish is a ghost type move which means it has no effect on normal type Pokemon like Zigzagoon.

**Dakota:** Aren't you going to catch it?

**Harold:** Just one more Tackle, remember I only have one Pokeball.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon use Tackle again!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Lotad loses HP.

Wild Lotad used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** This better work!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Lotad, here is the information on Lotad.

**Pokedex-270: Lotad the Water Weed Pokemon-****It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim.**

"I, Harold McGrady now carry six Pokemon which is the limit for all Pokemon trainers. Any Pokemon I catch from this point forward will be sent to my PC," Harold explained.

"Wow, you know a lot about Pokemon," Dakota said.

"I sure do, and I got the Pokemon Navigator that was on Lotad's head," Harold said grabbing the Pokemon Navigator.

Harold pressed a button on the Pokemon Navigator, and it opened to show a screen that featured Professor Birch on a small screen.

"If you are holding this item, congratulations you have found the hidden immunity idol. This will save you from elimination unless you're in last place and the fourth place team has someone playing an immunity idol. If that scenario does not occur, then you have a whole lot of power. Use this only when you need to," Birch said on the screen as he signed off.

"I posses the hidden immunity idol, and Duncan does not. Dakota, this is between only you and me," Harold said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Dakota said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I'll be like a ninja, if those traitors, mostly Duncan want to throw me under the bus again, then I will silently strike(Harold holds the Pokemon Navigator)."

The two were then stopped by a little boy who appeared to be a youngester.

"I heard you catching a Pokemon. My name is Allen, and I would like to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Allen said.

"If anyone wishes to give you a battle, then its me," Harold said holding out his Pokeball.

"Then lets battle," Allen replied.

**Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Youngester Allen**

**Allen:** Go Poochyena!

Allen sends out his Poochyena Lv.5

Harold: Go Wurmple!

Harold sends out his Wurmple Lv.5

**What will Harold doFIGHTSTRING SHOT**

**Allen:** Poochyena use Howl!

Poochyena used Howl, Poochyena's Attack rose.

**Harold:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Poochyena's Speed fell.

**What will Harold doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Harold:** Wurmple use Poison Sting!

Wurmple used Poison Sting, Poochyena loses HP, Poochyena is poisoned.

**Allen:** No, you poisoned my Wurmple!

**Harold:** I sure did.

**Allen:** You'll pay for that, Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

Poochyena is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Harold:** Wurmple use Poison Sting again!

Wurmple used Poison Sting, Poochyena loses HP.

**Allen:** Poochyena use Tackle again!

Poochyena used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

Poochyena is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP. Poochyena fainted.

**Harold's Wurmple was raised to Level 6**

**Harold defeated Allen and was rewarded 125PD**

"And that is how you win a Pokemon battle, Harold style," Harold said giving a thumbs up.

"Wow, you're so good. I hope I get a chance to battle the next trainer," Dakota said.

"Of course you can battle the next trainer," Harold said.

Dakota then spots another wild Pokemon. This time it looks like a blue pondskater with adorable eyes, and a yellow top on its head. The Pokemon that was identified was Surskit.

"That's a Surskit! It's actually a rare Pokemon," Harold pointed out.

"Great, I want a Surskit," Dakota said.

"You found it, so you catch it. Besides I'm out of Pokeballs," Harold said.

"Yay," Dakota exclaimed.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Dakota VS Wild Surskit Lv.3(M)**

**Dakota:** Go Mudkip!

Dakota sends out her Mudkip Lv.7

**What will Dakota doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Dakota:** Mudkip use Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Surskit loses little HP, it's not very effective, Surskit's Accuracy fell.

**Harold:** Mud-Slap is a ground type move, and that doesn't work well on a water type Pokemon like surskit.

**Dakota:** I see what you mean.

Wild Surskit used Bubble, Mudkip loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Dakota:** Mudkip use Mud-Slap again!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Surskit loses little HP, it's not very effective, Surskit's Accuracy fell.

**Harold:** What did I just tell you?

**Dakota:** I'm trying to catch Surskit, not kill it.

**Harold:** Understood, just remember when you face trainers to know those advantages.

Wild Surskit used Bubble, Surskit's attack missed.

**Dakota:** Hey, Surskit missed my Mudkip.

**Harold:** You probably don't know this, but Mud-Slap can also lower an opposing Pokemon's accuracy making it harder for them to hit the opposing Pokemon.

**Dakota:** Really, wow that is so cool.

**What will Dakota doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Dakota:** Now my beloved Pokeball, catch that Surskit so I can make it a star!

Dakota throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Dakota has captured Surskit, here is the information on Surskit.

**Pokedex-273: Surskit the Pondskater Pokemon-****It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head.**

"According to the Pokedex, the only attack Surskit knows is Bubble," Harold pointed out.

"That's okay. I can just make it stronger so it can learn more attacks," Dakota happily said.

Harold and Dakota then come across a girl with blue hair wearing a white shirt, a red kilted skirt, blue socks, and red shoes. The girl they came across appeared to be a lass.

"Excuse me, are you two Pokemon trainers," the lass asked.

"Yes, but who are you," Dakota asked.

"My name is Tiana, and I'm up to challenge one of you two to a Pokemon battle," Tiana said holding up her Pokeball.

"I said I want the next trainer, well I get the next trainer," Dakota said.

"Great, now show her what you're made of," Harold said.

Dakota was ready to battle Tiana, but her Pokemon had to be worn out a bit after Mudkip battled the two wild Pokemon, and the two wild Pokemon were low on energy as well. Dakota could only use Wurmple.

**Pokemon Battle-Dakota VS Lass Tiana**

**Tiana:** Go Zigzagoon!

Tiana sends out her Zigzagoon Lv.4

**Dakota:** Come on out Wurmple!

Dakota sends out her Wurmple Lv.5

**What will Dakota doFIGHTSTRING SHOT**

**Tiana:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

**Dakota:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Zigzagoon's Speed fell.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Tiana:** Zigzagoon use Growl!

Zigzagoon used Growl, Wurmple's Attack fell.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Wurmple use Tackle again!

Wurmple used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Tiana:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Tackle again!

Wurmple used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Dakota's Wurmple was raised to Level 6**

**Tiana:** You might want to get ready because my next Pokemon is going to be another Zigzagoon! Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Dakota:** No thanks! I'll stick with Wurmple!

**Tiana:** Fine with me, go Zigzagoon!

Tiana sends out her Zigzagoon Lv.4

**What will Dakota doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Dakota:** Hurry Wurmple use Poison Sting!

Wurmple used Poison Sting, Zigzagoon loses HP, Zigzagoon is poisoned.

**Tiana:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

**Dakota:** Wurmple's running low on energy, I better use a Potion!

Zigzagoon is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Dakota doITEMPOTION**

Dakota used Potion, Wurmple regained some HP.

**Tiana:** Zigzagoon use Growl!

Zigzagoon used Growl, Wurmple's Attack fell.

Zigzagoon is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Tiana:** Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Tiana:** Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota:** Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Dakota's Wurmple was raised to Level 7**

**Dakota defeated Tiana and was rewarded 200PD**

**WHAT! Dakota's Wurmple is evolving!**

"Wurmple, it's glowing. Is this supposed to be a good thing," Dakota asked.

"It's a very good thing. Wurmple is starting to evolve," Harold told Dakota.

Wurmple began to glow, and then the Pokemon completely changed form into a white cocoon with beautiful eyes. Dakota's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon.

**Dakota's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon**

**Dakota's Silcoon learned Harden**

"That's a Silcoon," Harold told Dakota as she looked up Silcoon on her Pokedex.

**Pokedex-266: Silcoon the Cocoon Pokemon-****It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution.**

"Wurmple actually has two different evolutions, and they're based off of their personalities," Harold explained.

"Personalities," Dakota questioned.

"Yeah, depending on what the Wurmple's behavior is like will determine whether it evolves into Silcoon or Cascoon. Your Wurmple choose to evolve into Silcoon," Harold explained.

"And do you know what Silcoon evolves into," Dakota asked.

"A Beautifly which won't be long. Right now just focus on working with all of your Pokemon," Duncan suggested.

"Alright," Dakota said, "I wish my paparazi were here. They could take pictures of my beautiful cute Pokemon along with me."

"Don't worry about them, lets just go to Petalburg City," Harold intended.

**Hoenn Reigon-Petalburg City**

Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Anne Marie, and Gwen all arrive in Petalburg City, and they still wait on Dakota and Harold.

"Were here, but it appears Doris and blondie are running late," Duncan said.

"Duncan, why are you pinning everything on Harold," Gwen asked.

"Because that no good geek is just trying to get into my head to make us lose, or get you to leave me," Duncan said.

"Seriously, you're more concerned about us than this challenge," Gwen questioned.

"I worry about this challenge too," Duncan answered.

Duncan and Gwen seemed to be getting into a bit of a heated exchange, and then Professor Birch appears out of nowhere. The Pokemon professor was very happy to see everyone.

"Greetings Team Hoenn," Birch responded, "I see your entire team hasn't arrived just yet. I'll wait here until they arrive."

"Fine with me, Lightning will stick with Anne Marie right here," Lightning said holding Anne Marie's arm.

"I don't mind that at all," Anne Marie said feeling all flattered.

"In that case, I'll stick with Anne Marie right here as well," Ezekiel said grabbing Anne Marie's arm.

The Snooki look-a-like punched Ezekiel in the face causing him to fall flat on his back. Izzy was hopping up and down.

"Oh oh, I'll swing off this weird color tree," Izzy said pointing to a lamp post.

"Izzy that's not a tree," Birch said.

Izzy swung off the lamp post only to bring the whole thing down and fall flat on her face while being electrocuted. After the shock treatment, Izzy was feeling just fine.

"Oh boy, do that again," said Izzy looking for another lamp post.

"NO, stay right here," Birch demanded Izzy.

Izzy stood right where she was supposed to be, and the others were still waiting on Dakota and Harold.

"Look Duncan, everything is going to be fine. Just don't let Harold get into your head okay," Gwen suggested.

"Alright," Duncan said.

After a nice long talk, the group went back to waiting. They waited for over thirty-minutes until Dakota and Harold finally arrived.

"Sorry were late," Harold said.

"Busy catching Pokemon," Lightning asked.

"No, I only caught one Pokemon because I ran out of Pokeballs," Harold answered, "I'm planning to buy some more here at the Pokemart."

"Don't worry, he won't go crazy with catching Pokemon this time. He learned his lesson from the first challenge," Dakota pointed out.

"Indeed I did," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I need to show my team that its okay to catch Pokemon on some occasions, but you can't just go after every Pokemon that you can see."

**Confessional-Gwen:** "I don't know how to say this, but Duncan might have a problem."

**Confessional-Harold:** "Duncan doesn't know that I have the hidden immunity idol. If he tries to take me down again, he'll pay when I use this."

"Oh yeah, I also wanted to talk to you about that Poochyena that you gave me," Duncan said, "it doesn't listen to me most of the time."

"Oh, that's because you don't know the secret of trading. Since you're the proud owner of a traded Pokemon, it tends to not listen to you sometimes. The same would occur for the Beldum that you gave me," Harold explained.

"You mean this Poochyena won't do anything I tell it to do," Duncan questioned.

"Sometimes it won't, but when you get a badge it will start listening to you more often," Harold said.

"Fine, but if this continues you're dead," Duncan shouted.

Harold just laughed by himself knowing that he may have weakened Duncan a bit. All eight members of Team Hoenn were finally together, and Professor Birch was ready to explain the next part of the challenge.

"Congratulations, you have completed part one. Now its time for part two. You will go to the Petalburg City Gym and meet with the gym leader Norman. He asks you to do him a favor, and then we prepare for part three," Birch explained.

"What do we have to do eh," Ezekiel asked.

"Go to the Petalburg Gym and find out," Birch recommended.

"And where is the Petalburg Gym," Gwen questioned.

"It's right over there," Birch said pointing to the building with the orange rooftop, "that is an offical Pokemon Gym where you can obtain a badge by defeating the gym leader."

"You spoiled part three of us. Lightning will be ready to face the leader of that gym," Lightning exclaimed striking a pose.

"No, I will tell you when you will enter a Pokemon gym for a badge. Right now you must go to the Pokemon Gym, and fufill the favor for Norman," Birch said.

Everyone began to make their way to the Petalburg Gym. When they enetered the gym, they saw a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a maroon sweaterjacket along with blue pants and black boots.

"Welcome to the Petalburg Gym. My name is Norman," Norman said introducing himself.

"Greetings Norman, we would have come here for a gym battle, but Professor Birch said that we were only brought here for a favor," Harold said.

"That is correct Harold, and none of you are even ready to face me in a gym battle. Right now I need you to help out this boy right here," Norman said.

Norman introduced the team to a boy who had big brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a white button up shirt with brown pants and black shoes.

"Who's the little girl," Lightning asked.

"I'm not a girl," the boy said.

"This is Wally, I need you to help him catch a Pokemon. I lent him my Zigzagoon, and I want you to teach him how to catch a Pokemon so he can get his own Pokemon," Norman explained.

"You can count on us Norman," Harold said.

"So you're going to help me catch a Pokemon," Wally asked.

"Definetely! And we'll make it look easy for you," Harold said.

"Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to be part of it," Duncan replied.

"I can do this myself," Harold replied.

Harold took Wally by himself out of the Petalburg Gym. The others just stayed inside waiting for Harold to get back.

"He's going to mess things up for us," Duncan said.

"Don't say that," Dakota ranted.

**Hoenn Region-Route 102**

**Confessional-Harold:** "So my mission is to catch a Pokemon for Wally. Then bring him back to the gym with the Pokemon. This will be easy."

Harold and Wally were outside of Petalburg City, and back on Route 102. They were waiting around for a wild Pokemon to appear.

"So, where can we find a Pokemon," Wally asked.

"One should be coming any minute now," Harold replied.

In just seconds, a Ralts appears out of the grass ready to attack.

"That's a Ralts, try and catch it," Harold told Wally.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Wally VS Wild Ralts Lv.3(M)**

**Wally:** Go Zigzagoon!

Wally sent ous Norman's Zigzagoon Lv.5

**Harold:** Okay Wally, you need to weaken the Pokemon and then catch it with the Pokeball. Have Zigzagoon battle Ralts until its low on energy.

**Wally:** Okay, what's your name?

**Harold:** It's Harold.

**Wally:** Okay, thanks Harold.

**What will Wally doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Wally:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Ralts loses HP.

Wild Ralts used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**What will Wally doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Wally:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Ralts loses HP.

Wild Ralts used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**Harold:** Now I suggest you throw the Pokeball!

**Wally:** Right!

**What will Wally doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Wally:** Go Pokeball!

Wally throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Wally has captured Ralts.

"I did it, I caught a Pokemon," Wally said.

"That's great, now lets return to the gym," Harold suggested.

**Confessional-Harold:** "See Duncan, that was easy."

**Hoenn Region-Petalburg City**

Harold and Wally return to the Petalburg Gym where everyone was waiting. Wally approached Norman and presented him the Pokemon that he caught.

"Norman, Harold helped me catch this Pokemon. Here's your Zigzagoon back," Wally said giving Norman his Zigzagoon.

"Why that is very good of you Harold," Norman complemented.

"Why thank you," Harold replied.

"Beginner's luck," Duncan muttered.

"Excuse me, what's your name," Wally asked.

"Duncan, my name is Duncan," Duncan replied.

"Yes, Duncan. Harold knew what he was doing when he helped me catch this Ralts that's in here," Wally said showing Ralts Pokeball.

"Well, I guess Harold does have some use for us after all," Gwen said.

"What, how can you say that! Are you telling me that you respect Harold more than you respect me," Duncan argued.

"Just shut up Duncan," Gwen said.

Harold was smiling when he noticed Duncan and Gwen were fighting. It was exactly what he wanted between the two hoping that they break up.

"Perfect, I might actually break them up," Harold said to himself.

The entire group leaves the Petalburg City Gym, and they're greeted once again by the great Professor Birch.

"Nice job doing the favor for Norman. Now you won't be battling him anytime soon," Birch explained.

"What! Lightning don't get to face normal man in a gym battle," Lightning asked.

"Not only is that a no, but you would be creamed," Birch stated.

"No way, Lightning could've easily KO'd him in combat. Lightning always comes out number one, sha-zam," Lightning shouted.

"I meant in a Pokemon battle, not a martial arts competition," Birch told Lightning.

**Confessional-Lightning:** "Man, Lightning doesn't get to have fun at all!"

"Now for part three of this challenge, you must take Route 104 into the Petalburg Woods. Then you will find your way through the Petalburg Woods, and get to Rustburo City. Once you arrive in Rustburo City, you've completed the challenge," Birch explained.

"So just a hike through the woods and more Pokemon trainers, and we'll be in the clear," Anne Marie asked.

"That's what he said Snooki," Gwen said.

"DON'T CALL ME SNOOKI," Anne Marie screamed preparing to spray her hairspray at Gwen's face.

Gwen was running for her life as Anne Marie was shaking her can of hairspray to spray at Gwen.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Man, that girl has an attitude almost like Heather's. I said it once and I'll say it again, I hate _Jersey Shore_!"

"Now get going, you don't know what the other teams could be doing," Birch said.

A Poochyena spots Professor Birch, and it starts chasing Professor Birch out of the city. The entire team realizes that their Pokemon are all tired out from battling. They went into the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon refreshed.

"Now that our Pokemon are all healed up, I think we need to purchase some supplies. I've ended up running low," Harold said.

"He's right, we do need to stock up on some items," Gwen said.

They all went into the Pokemart to buy items for the road. Everyone got a good selection of what they want.

**Duncan spends 1500PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs**

**Lightning spends 1450PD on 2 Potions, 1 X-Speed, and 1 X-Attack**

**Dakota spends 1500PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs**

**Anne Marie spends 1500PD on 5 Potions**

**Harold spends 2100PD on 4 Potions, 4 Pokeballs, and 1 Antidote**

**Gwen spends 850PD on 1 Potion, 1 Antidote, 1 Parlyz Heal, and 1 Awakening**

Izzy tries to leave the store with a whole bunch of items in her hands. The store clerk was trying to stop her.

"Hey, get back here," the clerk screamed.

"Next time give out free samples," Izzy yelled.

Izzy ran off with all of the stuff, but none of them were even the supplies she needed for when she were to continue.

"Aren't you going to buy anything," Gwen asked Ezekiel.

"I would, but I don't like have any money," Ezekiel said.

"You have 2000PD," Gwen told Ezekiel.

"Which is probably the most money he's ever had in his entire life," Duncan said laughing at Ezekiel.

They all leave the store, and Ezekiel didn't buy a single item from the Pokemart. Now they were off for Route 104.

**Hoenn Region-Route 104**

As the eight contestants travel through Route 104, they notice a beautiful beach with a great view. Dakota was just breathless when she saw the scenery.

"Isn't it beautiful. I got to get a picture right here," Dakota said.

She started to pose and then realized that her papparazi was not with her. Everyone was wondering what she was doing.

"Um Dakota, are you waiting for someone," Gwen asked.

"Yeah, my boys. But they're not coming," Dakota said.

"I could be your boy, but I'm already this babe's boy," said Ezekiel hugging Anne Marie.

Anne Marie started to pound Ezekiel yet again, and a youngester was on his away to the group of trainers.

"Greetings, my name is Billy and I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Billy said.

"Heads up everyone, its my turn," Gwen said.

"Alright, lets battle," said Billy.

**Pokemon Battle-Gwen VS Youngester Billy**

**Billy:** Go Seedot!

Billy sends out his Seedot Lv.6

**Gwen:** Lets go Ralts!

Gwen sends out her Ralts Lv.3

**Harold:** Gwen, Ralts only knows Growl!

**Gwen:** Really? (Gwen looks up Ralts attacks on her Pokedex) Okay I see your point.

**Harold:** But that's a good idea you bring Ralts out.

**Gwen:** Why is that?

**Harold:** Because bringing a Pokemon out into a battle and then bringing it back in for another Pokemon can help raise a Pokemon's experience. By Level 6, Ralts should learn Confusion.

**Gwen:** Okay, I'll give that a go.

**What will Gwen doPOKEMONTREECKO**

**Gwen:** Get back in here Ralts.

Gwen called back her Ralts.

**Gwen:** Go Treecko!

Gwen sends out her Treecko Lv. 5

**Billy:** Seedot use Harden!

Seedot used Harden, Seedot's Defense rose.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Seedot loses HP.

**Billy:** Seedot use Bide!

Seedot used Bide, Seedot is storing energy.

**Dakota:** Gwen!

**Gwen:** What is it, did you find your photographer?

**Dakota:** No, Harold told me that any damage you do to a Seedot when using Bide, it will come back double on your Pokemon.

**Gwen:** Really, is that true Harold?

**Harold:** Yes, I think Dakota was trying to tell you not to attack Seedot while its storing energy for Bide.

**Duncan:** Don't listen to him, he probably going to sabotage you!

**Gwen:** I'll listen to your advice Harold.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTLEER**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Leer!

Treecko used Leer, Seedot's Defense fell.

Seedot is still storing energy.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTLEER**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Leer again.

Treecko used Leer, Seedot's Defense fell.

Seedot unleashed its energy, but it failed.

**Billy:** Not having your Pokemon attack while Seedot prepares energy to use Bide, smart move goth girl.

**Duncan:** Are you serious?

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** How about another Pound Treecko!

Treecko used Pound, Seedot loses HP. Seedot fainted.

**Gwen's Treecko was raised to Level 6**

**Gwen's Treecko learned Absorb**

**Gwen's Ralts was raised to Level 4**

**Billy:** Nice job, now I'm going to bring out my next Pokemon Taillow! Do you want to switch Pokemon.

**Gwen:** You know what, I won't worry about Ralts for right now. I'll stick with Treecko.

**Billy:** Very well, go Taillow!

Billy sends out his Taillow Lv.8

Taillow is a blue bird with a red face and fierce yellow beck, a white belly, and two tail feathers on the back.

**Harold:** Level 8 Taillow, that might be a little extreme for you Gwen.

**Gwen:** Treecko is the only Pokemon that can attack, so I'll stay with Treecko.

**Harold:** Alright, but let me warn you that your Treecko did learn Absorb. Don't have Treecko use Absorb, just have it use Pound because Taillow is a flying type Pokemon and grass attacks don't work well on flying type Pokemon.

**Gwen:** Okay, you were right on Bide, so you might be right on this.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTLEER**

**Gwen:** But just to be safe, this is a high level Pokemon. Treecko use Leer.

Treecko used Leer, Taillow's Defense fell.

**Billy:** Taillow use Growl!

Taillow used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTLEER**

**Billy:** Taillow use Quick Attack!

Taillow used Quick Attack, Treecko loses HP.

**Gwen:** Why did Taillow get to attack Treecko first if the Pokedex shows that Treecko is a faster Pokemon?

**Billy:** Quick Attack always comes first with any Pokemon.

**Gwen:** I see, Treecko use Leer again!

Treecko used Leer, Taillow's Defense fell.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Taillow loses HP.

**Billy:** Taillow use Growl!

Taillow used Growl, Treecko's Attack fell.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Taillow loses HP.

**Billy:** Taillow use Peck!

Taillow used Peck, Treecko loses a lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Gwen:** Treecko!

**Harold:** That was Peck! Peck is a flying type move and Treecko is a grass type Pokemon. Flying beats grass so this may be a problem for you Gwen.

**Duncan:** You can't help her here.

**Gwen:** Wait, I got an idea.

**What will Gwen doPOKEMONRALTS**

**Gwen:** Get back in here Treecko!

Gwen calls back her Treecko.

**Gwen:** Come on out Ralts!

Gwen sends out her Ralts Lv.4

**Duncan:** What are you doing Gwen?

**Gwen:** You'll see.

**Billy:** Taillow use Peck again.

Taillow used Peck, Ralts loses HP.

**What will Gwen doITEMPOTION**

Gwen used Potion on Treecko, Treecko regains some HP.

**Gwen:** Thought I could heal Treecko while it wasn't in battle, and have Ralts just lower Taillow's attack as much as possible.

**Harold:** That's smart thinking Gwen.

**Billy:** Taillow use Focus Energy.

Taillow used Focus Energy, Taillow is getting pumped.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Billy:** Taillow use Quick Attack!

Taillow used Quick Attack, Ralts loses HP, critical hit.

**Duncan:** Whoa, Ralts got hurt big time.

**Harold:** Taillow landed a critical thanks to the help of Focus Energy.

**Gwen:** Yes, Ralts is still hanging in there. Ralts use Growl!

Ralts used Growl, Taillow's Attack fell.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Billy:** Taillow use Peck!

Taillow used Peck, Ralts loses HP, Ralts fainted.

**Gwen:** Good job Ralts, return. Go Treecko!

Gwen sends out her Treecko Lv. 6

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Taillow loses HP.

**Billy:** Taillow use Peck!

Taillow used Peck, Treecko loses HP.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTPOUND**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Taillow loses HP.

**Gwen's Treecko was raised to Level 8**

**Gwen defeated Billy and was rewarded 350PD**

"I won, no thanks to you Duncan," Gwen said.

"What, he actually helped you! This guy was trying to screw us up," Duncan said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I was only trying to help Gwen, and that even got Duncan infuriated. It will eventually lead to those two going to splitsville."

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I don't know what Harold's doing, but he is not going to get in the way of me and my girl. His whole knowledge with Pokemon is going to drive her to him. I won't allow this."

"Hey Gwen, why don't you run back to the Pokemon Center. Your Pokemon took a pretty beating," Harold suggested.

"Okay," Gwen said.

Gwen was on her way to the Pokemon Center and Duncan was trying to follow her there. Gwen put her hand up in Duncan's face.

"Duncan, you stay here with the others," Gwen said.

"What, why," Duncan asked, "I'm your boyfriend!"

"I like to take care of things on my own, so back off," Gwen yelled out.

Gwen stormed off to Petalburg City, and that left Duncan pretty angry. The only person he wanted to take it out on was Harold.

"You are in huge trouble Harold," Duncan screamed.

"I keep telling you, I'm just trying to help. You're the one who's acting like a baby. You just want to keep Gwen to yourself," Harold yelled.

"Really, I don't see you trying to hit on her," Duncan shouted.

"Yeah, he's not trying to hit on her," said Dakota awkwardly so no one would notice that she actually has been into him.

"Lightning's got an idea, both of you shut up or Lightning will pound you," Lightning told Duncan and Harold.

Lightning punched his fist into his hand acting like he was going to threaten Duncan and Harold. The two come to terms that they need to focus on the challenge.

"Fine, but I get to do what Harold likes to do and that's catch any Pokemon I see," Duncan said.

He stormed into the grass to find a Taillow. Duncan was eager to battle the wild Taillow. Harold was not going to stop him.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Duncan VS Wild Taillow Lv.5(M)**

**Duncan:** You're up Zigzagoon!

Duncan sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.4

**Duncan:** I don't trust that Poochyena.

**Izzy:** Oh but Poochyena is great, it's scary and frightening.

**Duncan:** Put a sock in it.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Taillow loses HP.

Wild Taillow used Focus Energy, Taillow is getting pumped.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Another Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Taillow loses HP.

Wild Taillow used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**What will Duncan doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Duncan:** Alright Pokeball, do your stuff!

Duncan throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Duncan has captured Taillow, here is the information on Taillow.

**Pokedex-276: Taillow the TinySwallow Pokemon-****It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates.**

Duncan recieves a Taillow, and Harold wasn't impressed at all. The others were pretty happy for him except for Dakota.

"Duncan caught himself a Taillow, that's sha-great," Lightning said.

"Disgusting," Dakota muttered to herself.

Then the group spotted a young boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue suit. The person they were seeing looked like a rick boy.

"Hello there," the boy said.

"Hey there, nice duds. Do you go to the private school for losers," Duncan questioned.

"I do attend a private school, but not a school for losers," the boy said, "anyway my name is Winston and I challenge you to a battle."

"What, you want to challenge me," Duncan asked.

"I let you kids decide who should battle me, but you ended up insulting me. As punishment, I choose to battle you," said Winston.

"Okay then, if its a battle you want, then its a battle you get," Duncan said.

**Pokemon Battle-Duncan VS Rich Boy Winston**

**Winston:** Go Zigzagoon!

Winston sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.7

**Duncan:** Well then, its Zigzagoon versus Zigzagoon. Go Zigzagoon!

Duncan sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.4

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Winston:** Zigzagoon use Tail Whip!

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Zigzagoon's Defense fell.

**Duncan:** Alright Zigzagoon, use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Winston:** Now Zigzagoon, use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Another Tackle Zigzagoon!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Winston:** Zigzagoon use Growl!

Zigzagoon used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**Duncan:** Tackle again!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Winston:** Now Zigzagoon, use Tackle once more!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Just keep using Tackle.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Duncan doITEMPOTION**

**Duncan:** Here, drink this.

Duncan used Potion, Zigzagoon regained some HP.

**Winston:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Winston:** Tackle once more!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Tackle again.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Winston:** Tackle once more!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Tackle again.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Duncan's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 5**

**Duncan's Zigzagoon learned Tail Whip**

**Duncan defeated Winston and was rewarded 1050PD**

"Sweet, I got a lot of money from this battle," Duncan happily said.

"That's because I'm rich. You should get a lot of money from me," Winston said, "I'm walking away."

Winston walked away after Duncan won his Pokemon battle. Gwen returned from Petalburg City with her Pokemon in good shape.

"Hey babe," Duncan said patting Gwen on the back.

"What's new, did you think of a way to mess with Harold even more," Gwen asked.

"Nope, I caught a Taillow and won a Pokemon battle," Harold stated.

"That's wonderful. No trouble with Harold," Gwen questioned.

"Don't worry Gwen, he stayed out of my business, and he will for the rest of the day," Harold told Gwen.

"Okay then, lets get going," said Gwen.

**Hoenn Region-Petalburg Woods**

The group all entered the Petalburg Woods. It was a dark and creepy looking forest. It was pretty easy to get lost in those woods.

"These woods are pretty creepy," Dakota said.

"Just stay with me, and we'll be through these woods in no time," Harold said.

As they were walking through the woods, they were approached by another bug catcher. The guy was ready to have a Pokemon battle with one of the contestants.

"Hi there, my name is Lyle and I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Lyle said holding out his Pokeball.

"Oh, oh, pick me, pick me," Izzy shouted jumping up and down.

"Seriously, you want to have a Pokemon battle," Anne Marie asked.

"Yes, I haven't got to do anything since catching that Poochyena," Izzy told Anne Marie.

"Fine, but you better not lose," said Anne Marie using her hair spray yet again.

Izzy and Lyle were both ready to battle against one another.

**Pokemon Battle-VS Bug Catcher Lyle**

**Lyle:** Go Wurmple!

Lyle sends out his Wurmple Lv.3

**Izzy:** Hahaha, go Beldum!

Izzy sends out her Beldum Lv.5

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Beldum use Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil.

**Lyle:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Beldum's Speed didn't go down because of its Clear Body.

**Lightning:** Hey wait, isn't speed supposed to go down when some Pokemon uses String Shot?

**Harold:** Of course! Beldum's Clear Body, it prevents a Pokemon from having their stats lowered.

**Dakota:** Clear Body?

**Harold:** Yes, that's Beldum's special ability. Every Pokemon has a special ability like for example my Torchic has Blaze, that can raise a Pokemon's fire power when it's low on energy.

**Izzy:** Cool. How do you know this stuff?

**Harold:** Hello, I played a lot of Pokemon when I was a kid. That's why this is a huge advantage for me.

**Izzy:** Oh, I forgot!

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Beldum use Take Down again!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil. Wurmple fainted.

**Lyle:** I have five more Wurmples all at Level 3. Do you wish to change Pokemon?

**Izzy:** Absolutely not, I want Beldum to get stronger!

**Lyle:** Very well, go Wurmple!

Lyle sends out his Wurmple Lv.3

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Just keep using Take Down Beldum!

**Duncan:** That's all Beldum knows which is why I got rid of mine.

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil.

**Lyle:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Beldum loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Another Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil. Wurmple fainted.

**Izzy's Wurmple was raised to Level 6**

**Lyle:** I have another Wurmple, do you wish to change Pokemon?

**Izzy:** Don't ask that question.

**Lyle:** It's recommended that I do.

**Izzy:** Um, no no.

**Lyle:** Very well, go Wurmple!

Lyle sends out his Wurmple Lv.3

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Take Down again!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil.

**Lyle:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Beldum loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Another Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil. Wurmple fainted.

**Lyle:** I will use Wurmple again, will you change Pokemon.

**Izzy:** (yawn) no way. I'm winning.

**Lyle:** Okay, go Wurmple!

Lyle sends out his Wurmple Lv.3

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil.

**Lyle:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Beldum loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil. Wurmple fainted.

**Lyle:** My fifth Pokemon will be Wurmple, do you wish to change Pokemon?

**Izzy:** Keep going! I might win!

**Lyle:** Come on out Wurmple!

Lyle sends out his Wurmple Lv.3

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Izzy:** Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Wurmple loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil. Beldum fainted.

**Izzy:** Wait, what just happened?

**Harold:** Izzy you moron, Take Down will cause your Pokemon to be hit with recoil causing your Pokemon to lose energy. You should've taken a Potion.

**Izzy:** Oh, I kind of drank the one Birch gave me yesterday. That was some good stuff.

**Duncan:** Well all you have is that Poochyena.

**Izzy:** You're right, go Poochyena!

Izzy sends out her Poochyena Lv.3

**Lyle:** Amazing, Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Izzy:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP. Wurmple fainted.

**Izzy's Poochyena was raised to Level 4**

**Lyle:** I won't ask, go Wurmple!

Lyle sends out Wurmple Lv.3

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Izzy:** Poochyena, Tackle Wurmple to the ground!

Poochyena used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP.

**Lyle:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Poochyena's Speed fell.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lyle:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP.

**Izzy:** Not so fast, Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Wurmple loses HP. Wurmple fainted.

**Izzy defeated Lyle and was rewarded 270PD**

"That guy had a lot of Wurmples," Izzy said.

"That's true, a Pokemon trainer can carry up to six Pokemon. He might of had a lot more Wurmples, but he wasn't able to bring them with him," Harold said.

**Confessional-Izzy:** "Man that was some battle, but I need more to my army."

"He had a lot of Pokemon, and I need lots of Pokemon as well," Izzy said, "Izzy hunts for Pokemon."

Izzy walked like a silent fox to search for a wild Pokemon, and nobody was trying to stop her. Then appearing in front of her was a brown mushroom creature with green spots around, and no hands but feet.

"Hey, I think that might be a Pokemon," Izzy said pointing to the Pokemon.

"A mushroom," Lightning said.

"That mushroom is a Shroomish," Harold said.

"Oh a Shroomish. Okay in order to catch the Shroomish, I must live like a Shroomish, think like a Shroomish, and become a Shroomish," Izzy said.

Izzy crouched down trying to give the stare that a Shroomish gives. Shroomish spouts a few spores out of its head, and Izzy does the same.

"Heh heh heh, what else do you do," Izzy asked.

"Hey psycho, just battle the Shroomish with your Pokemon," Gwen yelled out.

"Oh, okay," Izzy happily said.

**Confessional-Izzy:** "Now I get to go in combat with a Shroomish. We will soon find out who is mighter! But I have to fight with a Pokemon, not my bare hands."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Izzy VS Wild Shroomish Lv.5(F)**

**Izzy:** Go Poochyena!

Izzy sends out her Poochyena Lv.4

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Izzy:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Shroomish loses HP.

Wild Shroomish used Absorb, Poochyena loses HP and Shroomish regains HP.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Izzy:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Shroomish loses HP.

Wild Shroomish used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP.

**What will Izzy doITEMGRAPPLING CLAW**

**Izzy:** Now Shroomish, you're mine HAHAHA!

Izzy grabbed Shroomish with a Grappling Claw.

**Gwen:** Oh Crap! Where on earth did you get that thing!

**Izzy:** I made it with the resources in this forest.

**Duncan:** How did you make it so fast!

**Izzy:** I don't know, but I caught Shroomish!

**Harold:** THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CATCH A POKEMON!

Shroomish broke out of the grappling claw, and grabbed a Pokeball from Izzy's pocket. Shroomish bumped its head into the Pokeball to go inside, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

**Harold:** That's how you catch a Pokemon.

**Izzy:** I know, but that way was more fun.

**Harold:** It doesn't work like that. You catch a Pokemon with a ball.

Izzy has captured Shroomish, here is the information on Shroomish.

**Pokedex-285: Shroomish the Mushroom Pokemon-****It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled.**

"Well that's the rule on how you catch Pokemon, like it or not," Harold told Izzy.

"Man, that is boring," Izzy said to herself, "oh look monkeys!"

Izzy ran towards the creatures, and they were hanging on trees. The creatures were light brown with dark drown stripes on their backs, they had claws that they were scratching themselves with, and possesed dark brown circles around their eyes with a pig like nose.

"Those aren't monkeys, those are Slakoths," Harold said pointing to the Slakoths.

There were three Slakoths, and Izzy just wanted to battle all of them. She raised her fists willing to fight.

"Alrighty, who's up for a challenge," Izzy said daring a challenge.

"Um Izzy, you got a Pokemon already," Duncan told Izzy.

"Yeah, let Lightning handle these Slakoth or how Lightning would say it, sha-slakoth," said Lightning.

"Good idea Lightning, you try to catch one and I'll try to catch one," Harold suggested.

"You go in there too," Anne Marie said shoving Ezekiel towards the two.

"But, but I'm happier with you," Ezekiel sadly said.

"Yeah, and I'm happier without you. Now scram," Anne Marie shouted spraying the hairspray at Ezekiel's face.

Lightning, Harold, and Ezekiel were sent in to battle the three Slakoths. They were actually rare to find, and the group was lucky to find three of them.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "Good job Anne Marie, I mean he's the only one who hasn't done anything yet. He hasn't caught a Pokemon or anything."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Lightning VS Wild Slakoth Lv.5(M)**

**Lightning:** Treecko, sha-go!

Lightning sends out his Treecko Lv.8

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Treecko, sha-Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Slakoth loses HP.

Wild Slakoth used Yawn, Slakoth made Treecko drowsy.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Sha-Pound again!

Treecko used Pound, Slakoth loses HP.

Wild Slakoth is loafing around.

**Lightning:** Hey, Slakoth didn't attack Treecko!

**Harold:** That's because of its Traunt ability. It attacks one turn, but loafs around the next turn. So you didn't need to worry about Slakoth attacking that time.

**Lightning:** Alright, that will help Lightning win.

**Harold:** Yeah, but if Slakoth is on your side, you might be in trouble with Traunt.

**Lightning:** Oh.

**Harold:** And one more thing, Slakoth made Treecko take a nap.

Treecko fell asleep.

**Lightning:** What, but why did Treecko fall asleep on Lightning?

**Harold:** Because Yawn takes its effect on the next turn. Your best bet was to either beat the Pokemon or switch Pokemon.

**Lightning:** Man, that's a loser thing.

**What will Lightning doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Lightning:** Lightning can't believe you put Treecko to sleep! Now you're gonna pay! Go Pokeball!

Lightning throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Lightning has captured Slakoth, here is the information on Slakoth.

**Pokedex-285: Slakoth the Slaker Pokemon-****If it eats just three leaves in a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20 hours a day.**

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Slakoth Lv.5(F)**

**Harold:** Go Zigzagoon!

Harold sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.5

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Slakoth loses HP.

Wild Slakoth used Yawn, Zigzagoon is getting drowsy.

**What will Harold doPOKEMONWINGULL**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon return!

Harold called back his Zigzagoon.

**Harold:** Go Wingull!

Harold sends out his Wingull Lv.6

Wild Slakoth is loafing around.

**What will Harold doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Harold:** Wingull use Water Gun!

Wingull used Water Gun, Slakoth loses HP.

Wild Slakoth used Scratch, Wingull loses HP.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Go Pokeball!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Slakoth.

Slakoth was transferred to the PC.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Ezekiel VS Wild Slakoth Lv.5(M)**

**Ezekiel:** Um, Pokemon battle Mudkip.

Ezekiel sends out his Mudkip Lv.5

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Ezekiel:** Tackle?

Mudkip used Tackle, Slakoth loses HP.

Wild Slakoth used Scratch, Mudkip loses HP.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Ezekiel: **I guess Tackle again?

Mudkip used Tackle, Slakoth loses HP.

Wild Slakoth is loafing around.

**Duncan:** Throw the Pokeball you moron!

**Ezekiel:** Okay.

**What will Ezekiel doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Ezekiel:** Now Pokeball, catch me a Pokemon!

Ezekiel throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Ezekiel has captured Slakoth.

"Looks like you all caught a Slakoth," Gwen said.

"Yeah, hey were did Harold's Pokeball with Slakoth go. I saw it disappear," Ezekiel said.

"He's on to something, were did Slakoth go," Dakota asked.

"Since I carry six Pokemon, Slakoth was the seventh Pokemon I caught and she will now be sent to the PC," Harold explained.

"She, how did you know that it was a girl," Gwen asked.

"I took the time to observe, plus Slakoth didn't notice," Harold explained.

**Confessional-Harold:** "At least I know who's male and who's female, unlike a mister sha-Lightning." (Lighting overhears and barges in)

**Lightning:** I'm serious, Jo was a dude!

**Harold:** Who let you in here?

With the rest of the team continuing forward, and Izzy just being a nutcase barking at trees for no reason, they come across another bug catcher.

"Hey you, yeah you," the bug catcher yelled out.

"Are you talking to us," Harold asked.

"Yes, my name is Lyle and I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Lyle said tossing his Pokeball up and down.

"Back off everyone, this one's mine," Harold told the entire team.

"Very well then, let us fight," said Lyle.

**Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Bug Catcher James**

**Lyle:** Go Nincada!

Lyle sends out his Nincada Lv.8

Nincada looks like a white cicada with brown claws, small green wings, and black eyes.

**Harold:** Go Wurmple!

Harold sends out his Wurmple Lv.6

**Harold:** A battle between two bug Pokemon, this should be great.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSTRING SHOT**

**Lyle:** Nincada use Harden!

Nincada used Harden, Nincada's Defense rose.

**Harold:** Wurmple use String Shot!

Wurmple used String Shot, Nincada's Speed fell.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Wurmple use Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Nincada loses HP.

**Lyle:** Nincada use Leech Life!

Nincada used Leech Life, Wurmple loses HP and Nincada regains HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Keep it up Wurmple, use Tackle again!

Wurmple used Tackle, Nincada loses HP.

**Lyle:** Nincada use Scratch!

Nincada used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Tackle again!

Wurmple used Tackle, Nincada loses HP.

**Lyle:** Scratch again!

Nincada used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Tackle again!

Wurmple used Tackle, Nincada loses HP.

**Lyle:** Scratch again!

Nincada used Scratch, Wurmple loses HP.

**Harold:** Wurmple's low on energy. Time to feed it a Potion.

**What will Harold doITEMPOTION**

Harold used Potion, Wurmple regained some HP.

**Lyle:** Nincada use Harden!

Nincada used Harden, Nincada's Defense rose.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Another Tackle!

Wurmple used Tackle, Nincada loses HP. Nincada fainted.

**Harold's Wurmple was raised to Level 7**

**Harold defeated Lyle and was rewarded 120PD**

**WHAT! Harold's Wurmple is evolving!**

"Sweet, Wurmple's evolving," Harold said raising his fist.

"You're going to get a Silcoon," Dakota happily said.

"Let's see," Harold responded.

Wurmple glowed and changed form. It became a very light purple cacoon with bright red eyes. This was Wurmple's other evolved form a Cascoon

**Harold's Wurmple evolved into Cascoon**

**Harold's Cascoon learned Harden**

"Now lets see what this Pokedex has to say about Cascoon," Harold said taking out his Pokedex.

**Pokedex-268: Cascoon the Cocoon Pokemon-****It never forgets any attack it endured while in the cocoon. After evolution, it seeks payback.**

"Interesting facts," Harold said nodding his head.

"We get it, your little worm evolved into a cacoon. Now could we please get going," Duncan told Harold.

Harold just gave Duncan the finger when he wasn't looking, and the entire group continued onward through the treacherous Petalburg Woods. There was really nothing much to find in the forest after all of that.

"Hey, I spy with my little eye something that has green all over," Izzy said acting crazy.

"Is it a tree," said Anne Marie spraying hairspray.

"Nooo," Izzy said.

"I give up," Anne Marie said.

"It's that tree over there," Izzy said pointing to a random tree.

"Seriously, there is something wrong with you Izzy," Gwen said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have some fun," Izzy said.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "I don't know what I can take right now. Duncan being a jerk, or Izzy's unstable mind."

"Hey, come back here with my papers," a man cried out.

"No way, you'll never get these back," the thief shouted.

"Did you guys hear that," Dakota asked.

"Yeah, who was that," Gwen questioned.

All the members of Team Hoenn saw a man in a green suit chasing after a thief. The thief was wearing a red hoodie with black horns coming out, and had an M that looked like a mountain on it. He also wore black pants, and red and black shoes.

"You can never defeat me, for I must deliver these papers to our friends at Team Magma," the thief said.

"I knew you were bad news from the start, you won't get away with this," the man said.

The thief was a Team Magma grunt. Everyone was just glaring at the Team Magma grunt as he was trying to get away.

"Hey you, you aren't going anywhere," said Dakota.

"Really, who's going to stop me," the grunt said, "are you seriously considering that you kids can beat me?"

"Stand aside everyone, I'll take this thief to the cleaners," Izzy said rubbing her arms, "DEATH COMBAT!"

Izzy was charging towards the thief and was going to deliver a kick to the grunt's face, but the Team Magma grunt grabbed her leg and tossed her to a tree.

"Izzy, are you alright," Dakota yelled out.

"HAHAHAHAHA, AGAIN AGAIN," Izzy happily said.

"I only will fight in a Pokemon battle," the grunt said.

"Then a Pokemon battle it is," Izzy said quickly pulling out a Pokeball.

"Izzy no, you're Pokemon are weak and exhausted," Harold cried.

"Don't worry, I'll have this done before you can say POTATO," Izzy exclaimed.

**Confessional-Harold:** "I got a bad feeling about this."

**Pokemon Battle-Izzy VS Team Magma Grunt**

**Grunt:** Go Poochyena!

Grunt sends out Poochyena Lv.9

**Izzy:** Hahaha, go Beldum!

Izzy sends out her Beldum, and it wasn't moving.

**Izzy:** Rise and shine, it's time to battle!

**Lightning:** Girl, your Pokemon is dead. You need to bring it back to life at one of those Pokemon Centers.

**Izzy:** Oops. Back in the ball Beldum!

Izzy calls back her Beldum.

**Izzy:** Go Shroomish!

Izzy sends out her Shroomish Lv.5

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Grunt:** Poochyena use Sand-Attack!

Poochyena used Sand-Attack, Shroomish's Accuracy fell.

**Izzy:** Absorb the life out of that Poochyena!

Shroomish used Absorb, Shroomish's attack missed.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Grunt:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Shroomish loses HP. Shroomish fainted.

**Izzy:** Okay then, come on out Poochyena!

Izzy sends out her Poochyena Lv.4

**Gwen:** There is no way she can beat that guy's Poochyena.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Grunt:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP. Poochyena fainted.

Izzy is out of usable Pokemon.

"No fair, your Poochyena cheated," Izzy protested.

"No, my Poochyena was stronger," said the grunt.

"I told Izzy that her Pokemon were not going to last, now look what just happened," Harold said pointing out the obvious.

**Confessional-Izzy:** "Why couldn't we have a death combat. I would've rocked in one of those."

"Make way, Lightning will show you how its done," Lightning said flexing his muscles.

**Pokemon Battle-Lightning VS Team Magma Grunt**

**Grunt:** Go Poochyena!

Grunt sends out his Poochyena Lv.9

**Lightning:** Go sha-Treecko!

Lightning sends out his Treecko Lv.8

**Harold:** Lightning, Treecko is still sleeping from Slakoth's Yawn.

**Lightning:** Oh yeah. If I lose then this is all Slakoth's fault.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Lightning:** Treecko, get up and use Absorb!

Treecko is fast asleep.

**Grunt:** Poochyena use Howl!

Poochyena used Howl, Poochyena's Attack rose.

**Dakota:** Harold, do you know when Treecko wakes up?

**Harold:** It will wake up eventually, but it could happen next time Lightning gives Treecko a command or later.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Lightning:** No more napping Treecko, wake up and use Absorb!

Treecko wakes up, Treecko use Absorb, Poochyena loses HP and Treecko regains HP.

**Grunt:** Don't you dare, Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Treecko loses HP.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTPOUND**

**Lightning:** Come on Treecko, use Pound!

Treecko used Pound, Poochyena loses HP.

**Grunt:** Poochyena use Sand-Attack!

Poochyena used Sand-Attack, Treecko's Attack fell.

**What will Lightning doPOKEMONWINGULL**

**Lightning:** Lightning will fix this, Treecko return!

Lightning calls back his Treecko.

**Lightning:** Go sha-Wingull!

Lightning sends out his Wingull Lv.5

**What will Lightning doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Grunt:** Poochyena use Tackle!

Poochyena used Tackle, Wingull loses HP.

**Lightning:** Wingull, use your Water Gun!

Wingull used Water Gun, Poochyena loses HP. Poochyena fainted.

**Lightning's Wingull was raised to Level 6**

**Lightning's Wingull learned Supersonic**

**Lightning defeated Team Magma Grunt and was rewarded 450PD**

"SHA-BAM," Lightning yelled out, "and that's how you take out a thief."

"I don't believe it, I got beaten my a gigajock," the grunt said.

"No, you got beaten by Lightning," Lightning said kissing his muscles.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "Wow, Lightning kicked that guys butt. It really gets me turned on to anyone who stops a thief, especially those who try to take my goods." (Ezekiel comes in) "GO AWAY!"

"This can't be happening, here take these papers! I'm outta here," the grunt said running away in fear.

The man just walked up in amazement after witnessing Lightning beating the Team Magma grunt. He was feeling very grateful.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much for taking care of that thief," the man said, "I'd be in huge trouble if those papers were to be in the hands of that man from Team Magma."

"Team who," Dakota questioned.

"Team Magma, that was one of their grunts. There are two criminal organizations here in the Hoenn Reigon, and they're Team Magma and Team Aqua. Despite them being both evil, they both hate each other. I don't know much more about them, but they were planning to do something with those papers," the man explained.

"Well don't worry, we got them back," Lightning said handing the man the papers.

"Thank you very much, these papers were for the Devon Corporation in Rustburo City," the man said.

"Rustburo City, that's where were headed," Dakota pointed out.

"Amazing, the end of the Petalburg Woods is up ahead. There is a little berry shop up ahead," the man said, "well I got to get going, and what's your name?"

"Lightning," said Lightning.

"Wow, what a cool name. Anyway this is for you," the man said.

**Lightning recieved a Great Ball**

"It's like a Pokeball, but with a greater catch rate. Don't use it unless you really need to," the man recommended.

The man then made his exit, and the rest of the group was able to exit the Petalburg Woods to return to Route 104.

**Hoenn Region-Route 104**

"Finally, were out of those woods," Anne Marie said.

"Why, was Snooki afraid that Ezekiel was going to make out with her in the deep dark woods," Gwen asked acting funny.

"Stop calling me Snooki," Anne Marie shouted spraying hairspray at Gwen.

The group came across a berry shop with a whole bunch of berries. They went inside to talk to the owner of the store.

"Hello there, welcome to our berry shop," the woman shouted.

"We don't have time to shop, we're in the middle of a challenge," Duncan pointed out.

"I can understand that, but before you go I like to give everyone a free sample," the woman said.

**Izzy recieved a Cheri Berry**

**Duncan recieved a Chesto Berry**

**Lightning recieved a Pecha Berry**

**Dakota recieved a Rawst Berry**

**Anne Marie recieved a Aspear Berry**

**Harold recieved a Leppa Berry**

**Ezekiel recieved a Oran Berry**

**Gwen recieved a Persim Berry**

"Thanks, but can you explain to my friends here what these berries can do. I've taught them a lot, and I want you to take a chance to teach them something," Harold recommended.

"Why certainly. The Cheri Berry cures paralysis instantly if a Pokemon is holding it, the Chesto Berry cures sleep instantly if a Pokemon is holding it, a Pecha Berry cures poison instantly if a Pokemon is holding it, a Rawst Berry cures burns instantly if a Pokemon is holding it, an Aspear Berry cures freeze instantly if a Pokemon is holding it, a Leppa Berry restores 10PP, an Oran Berry cures 10HP, and a Persim Berry cures confusion instantly if a Pokemon is holding it," the woman lectured.

"That's a lot for us to learn. I just wanted to know about this Oran Berry eh," Ezekiel said.

"Then give it to a Pokemon," Gwen told Ezekiel.

**Ezekiel gave the Oran Berry to Mudkip**

"Good idea, lets all give our Pokemon a berry," Harold suggested.

**Izzy ate the Cheri Berry**

**Duncan gave the Chesto Berry to Zigzagoon**

**Lightning gave the Pecha Berry to Treecko**

**Dakota gave the Rawst Berry to Mudkip**

**Anne Marie gave the Aspear Berry to Torchic**

**Harold gave the Leppa Berry to Torchic**

**Ezekiel gave the Oran Berry to Mudkip**

**Gwen gave the Persim Berry to Treecko**

Everyone left the berry shop, and Izzy was enjoying her berry that she got. She didn't know that the berry was for the Pokemon, not for her.

"Man, this was the best Cheri Berry I've ever had," Izzy said admiring the Cheri Berry.

"First up, that's the only Cheri Berry you've ever had, and second that was supposed to be for your Pokemon so they could hold it," Harold told Izzy.

"You snooze, you lose," Izzy said.

As they continue to walk down the road to Rustburo City, the group is stopped by a lovely lady with blonde hair wearing a green hat, green dress, and white heels.

"Pardon me, but are you lost," the lady asked.

"Hey there, would you mind telling me who you are," Ezekiel asked acting all charming.

**Confessional-Harold:** "There is no way Ezekiel will get that girl to like him. Just like how Anne Marie isn't falling for Ezekiel."

"My name is Cindy, and if anyone here wants to battle me, I'd be delighted," Cindy said.

"I don't mind battling you eh," Ezekiel responded, "but if you lose I get to kiss you."

"Ummm, okay," Cindy said acting all uncomfortable.

**Pokemon Battle-Ezekiel VS Lady Cindy**

**Cindy:** Go Zigzagoon.

Cindy sends out her Zigzagoon Lv.7

**Ezekiel:** Go Mudkip.

Ezekiel sends out his Mudkip Lv.5

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cindy:** Zigzagoon use Tail Whip.

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Zigzagoon's Defense fell.

**Ezekiel:** Mudkip use Tackle.

Mudkip used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cindy:** Zigzagoon use Tackle.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Mudkip loses HP.

**Ezekiel:** Mudkip use Tackle again.

Mudkip used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cindy:** Zigzagoon use Tackle again.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Mudkip loses HP. Mudkip eats its Oran Berry to regain some HP.

**Ezekiel:** Mudkip use Tackle again.

Mudkip used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cindy:** Zigzagoon use Tackle again.

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Mudkip loses HP.

**Ezekiel:** Mudkip use Tackle again.

Mudkip used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Ezekiel's Mudkip was raised to Level 6**

**Ezekiel's Mudkip learned Mud-Shot**

**Ezekiel defeated Cindy and was rewarded 1050PD**

"I'm rich, thank you lovely lady," Ezekiel happily said.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "He's falling for the rich lady. I'm free!"

"Now how about that kiss," Ezekiel said as he was ready to smooch Cindy.

"Get away from me you creep," Cindy cried out smacking Ezekiel with her basket.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "And now its over."

As they continue walking alongside a beautiful lake, they get stopped by a pretty lass. The girl approaches the entire group.

"Um hello, my name is Haley. If anyone wants, I can challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Haley suggested.

"Step aside, its my turn," Duncan said as he was ready to battle the lass.

**Pokemon Battle-Duncan VS Lass Haley**

**Haley:** Go Lotad!

Haley sends out her Lotad Lv.7

**Duncan:** Come on out Zigzagoon!

Duncan sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.5

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tail Whip!

Zigzagoon use Tail Whip, Lotad's Defense fell.

**Haley:** Lotad use Growl!

Lotad used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Lotad loses HP.

**Haley:** Lotad use Astonish!

Lotad used Astonish, it doesn't effect Zigzagoon.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Lotad loses HP.

**Haley:** Lotad use Absorb!

Lotad used Absorb, Zigzagoon loses HP and Lotad regains HP.

**What will Duncan doITEMPOTION**

Duncan used Potion, Zigzagoon regained some HP.

**Haley:** Lotad use Growl

Lotad used Growl, Zigzagoon's Attack fell.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Lotad loses HP.

**Haley:** Lotad use Absorb!

Lotad used Absorb, Zigzagoon loses HP and Lotad regains HP.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Lotad loses HP. Lotad fainted.

**Duncan's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 6**

**Haley:** I have one more Pokemon, and its a Seedot. Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Duncan:** You know what, yes I will. Zigzagoon return.

Duncan called back his Zigzagoon.

**Haley:** Go Seedot!

Haley sends out her Seedot Lv.7

**Duncan:** Come on out Taillow!

Duncan sends out his Taillow Lv.5

**Harold:** Duncan, you just made a wise choice for a Pokemon against Seedot. All Seedot knows is Bide for an offensive attack, and you can have Taillow beat Seedot with just Peck.

**Gwen:** Give it a try Duncan.

**Duncan:** Are you seriously siding with him again?

**Gwen:** Just do it.

**Duncan:** Fine.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTPECK**

**Duncan:** Taillow use Peck.

Taillow used Peck, Seedot loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Haley:** Seedot use Harden!

Seedot used Harden, Seedot's Defense rose.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTPECK**

**Duncan:** Taillow use Peck again.

Taillow used Peck, Seedot loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Seedot fainted.

**Duncan's Taillow was raised to Level 6**

**Duncan defeated Haley and was rewarded 350PD**

"Look Duncan, Harold just helped you," Gwen said.

Duncan's face turned red to show that he was showing a huge amount of anger towards Harold. Duncan has never been so angry with Harold before, and Harold pleases the anger even if it considers getting beaten up.

**Confessional-Harold:** "That's right Duncan, get angry. You overly protecting your relationship with Gwen will eventually be your downfall."

"Maybe Duncan should just take a break," Dakota said.

"Yeah, maybe I should," Duncan said grinding his teeth.

As they get closer to Rustburo City, the footsteps of Team Hoenn scare away some fish and that got a fisherman pretty ticked.

"Were you the ones who scared all those fish," the fisherman questioned.

The fisherman wore a red hat, red fishing vest, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"You were fishing," Ezekiel asked.

"Yes I was, and the big bite got away. As punishment, you must face me in a Pokemon battle," the fisherman said, "who's willing to fight me, Ivan."

"Let me handle this, I'll make your fish into sushi," Anne Marie told Ivan looking at her fingernails.

"Very well, I can't believe I'm going to have a Pokemon battle with Snooki," Ivan said.

"Don't you dare call me that," Anne Marie shouted.

"Yes, only I may call her that because she's my girlfriend," Ezekiel told Ivan.

"Hey Ezekiel, you want to go swimming," Anne Marie asked.

"I..I love that. I can't wait to see you in your bikini," Ezekiel said romanticly.

"I take it you do want to go swimming. Well then, GO SWIMMING," Anne Marie screamed picking up Ezekiel and throwing him a distance into the lake, "sorry about that, I'm ready to battle."

**Pokemon Battle-Anne Marie VS Fisherman Ivan**

**Ivan:** Go Magikarp!

Ivan sends out his Magikarp Lv.8

Magikarp was a red fish with big eyes, and a yellow crown top and bottom

**Anne Marie:** Go Zigzagoon!

Anne Marie sends out her Zigzagoon Lv.6

**Harold:** This should be easy, Magikarp are pretty weak until they evolve.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Magikarp loses HP.

**Ivan:** Magikarp use Splash!

Magikarp used Splash, nothing happened.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Magikarp loses HP. Magikarp fainted.

**Ivan:** Darn it, all I got is two more Magikarp. Don't bother changing Pokemon because all they know is Splash.

**Anne Marie:** Then I stay with Zigzagoon.

**Ivan:** Very well, go Magikarp!

Ivan sends out his Magikarp Lv.8

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Magikarp loses HP.

**Ivan:** Magikarp use Splash!

Magikarp used Splash, nothing happened.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Magikarp loses HP. Magikarp fainted.

**Ivan:** Just one more Magikarp!

Ivan sends out his Magikarp Lv.8

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Magikarp loses HP.

**Ivan:** Magikarp use Splash!

Magikarp used Splash, nothing happened.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Magikarp loses HP. Magikarp fainted.

**Anne Marie's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 7**

**Anne Marie defeated Ivan and was rewarded 480PD**

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "Three words for that, easiest..battle..ever. Those fish were puny and weak, I mean how could he have put up a fight."

"Come on everyone, were almost there at Rustburo City. I can just smell it," Harold said joyfully.

As everyone is making a run across the bridge to Rustburo City, the entire group is stopped by a set of twins. Both of the girls were identical with blue hair, orange dresses, and brown shoes.

"Aww, you girls look so adorable," Dakota said admiring the twins.

"Why thank you, my name is Gina and this is my sister Mia. We would like to take two trainers and challenge them to a Pokemon Double Battle," Gina said.

"Since there is two trainers being used, it will kind of be like a tag battle. The two trainers must face each other bringing out a Pokemon," Mia explained.

"Pokemon Double Battle, I'm in," Harold said, "and Dakota, would you like to be my partner?"

"I love too," Dakota happily said.

"Wait! I got a better idea. Harold, why don't I be your partner and I can use my Ralts. It can just use Growl to lower their Pokemon's attacks, and you can fight them head on," Gwen suggested.

"Great thinking Gwen, that should get your Ralts to level up," Harold said.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Would you look at that, I'm even getting Gwen caught up with Pokemon. First Dakota, now Gwen. I bet Gwen will fall for me, and Duncan will lose her."

**Double Pokemon Battle-Gwen&Harold VS Twins Gina&Mia**

**Gina:** Go Lotad!

**Mia:** Go Seedot!

Gina sends out her Lotad Lv.8

Mia sends out her Seedot Lv.8

**Harold:** Go Torchic!

**Gwen:** Go Ralts!

Harold sends out his Torchic Lv.9

Gwen sends out her Ralts Lv.4

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCHLOTAD**

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch on Lotad!

Torchic used Scratch, Lotad loses HP.

**Gina:** Lotad use Growl!

Lotad used Growl, Torchic's Attack fell, Ralts's Attack fell.

**Gwen:** Ralts, its your turn to use Growl!

Ralts used Growl, Lotad's Attack fell, Seedot's Attack fell.

**Mia:** Seedot use Harden!

Seedot used Harden, Seedot's Defense rose.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCHLOTAD**

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Harold:** Torchic use Scratch on Lotad!

Torchic used Scratch, Lotad loses HP.

**Gina:** Lotad use Astonish on Ralts,!

Lotad used Astonish, Ralts loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Gwen:** Darn it, Ralts use Growl again!

Ralts used Growl, Lotad's Attack fell, Seedot's Attack fell.

**Mia:** Seedot use Bide!

Seedot used Bide, Seedot is storing energy.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCHLOTAD**

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Harold:** Another Scratch on Lotad!

Torchic used Scratch, Lotad loses HP. Lotad fainted.

**Gwen's Ralts was raised to Level 5**

**Gwen:** Darn it, Ralts use Growl again!

Ralts used Growl, Seedot's Attack fell.

Seedot is still storing energy

**What will Harold doFIGHTFOCUS ENERGY**

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Harold:** Now Torchic, use Focus Energy!

Torchic used Focus Energy, Torchic is getting pumped.

**Gwen:** Another Growl Ralts!

Ralts used Growl, Seedot's Attack fell.

Seedot unleashed its energy, but it failed.

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCHSEEDOT**

**What will Gwen doFIGHTGROWL**

**Harold:** Now Scratch that Seedot!

Torchic used Scratch, Seedot loses HP, critical hit. Seedot fainted.

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 10**

**Harold's Torchic learned Ember**

**Gwen's Ralts was raised to Level 6**

**Gwen's Ralts learned Confusion**

**Harold&Gwen defeated Gina&Mia and were each rewarded 400PD**

"We did it, we mastered a double battle," Gwen said.

"We sure did Gwen," Harold said pretending like he is showing a charming look on his face.

"STOP IT! STAY OFF MY GIRL," Duncan screamed.

"Then you stop acting like a five year old," Harold said.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I just had it up to here with Doris! He's trying to steal Gwen from me!"

**Confessional-Dakota:** "Harold is doing a great job getting to Duncan, but is he really into Gwen or me. It doesn't matter though."

"Come on, we got to get going. Rustburo City is up ahead, and I don't want to deal with anymore of this nonsense," Gwen said.

**Hoenn Region-Rustburo City**

The group finally arrived to Rustbruo City. After a long journey against many Pokemon trainers, going through the Petalburg Woods, and dealing with a Team Magma Grunt, they finally arrived.

"We've landed in Rustburo City, sha-bam," Lightning exclaimed striking a pose.

Also in the heart of Rustbruo City was none other than Professor Birch. He went up to the members of Team Hoenn to notify what has happened.

"Team Hoenn, I like to say congratulations. This challenge is offically over," Birch announced.

Everyone cheered and gave out a huge appluse that they finally have completed the challenge. For the most part, Harold and Duncan fighting was getting on everyone's nerve, but mostly Gwen's.

"Please feel free to do whatever you like. Catch Pokemon, level up Pokemon, or just hang out with your friends. I will let you know if you have won," Birch said as he left.

"Well, we might as well call it a day," Anne Marie said, "I'm going to take a nap."

With everyone out of sight, Duncan was all alone standing underneath a tree. He was still pretty angry with Harold for trying to sabotage his relationship. Gwen would finally show up.

"Duncan," Gwen said.

"Oh, hey Gwen," Duncan replied.

Gwen walked on over to Duncan, but he was still in a pretty sour mood.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, but you have to understand that Harold is actually helping us lead the way through this game," Gwen explained.

"So his instincts of knowing a lot about Pokemon is what's attracting all of those girls," Duncan said.

"Huh," Gwen responded.

"I bet he already has lured Dakota with that, and now he's probably going after you," Duncan said, "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Duncan, were fine. I'm not going to fall for Harold, in fact he disgusts me. I don't know what Dakota sees in him, but I heard she likes him," Gwen said.

"Really, who told you," Duncan asked.

"I kind of overheard when they were alone that night, but you can't mess with Dakota because Harold is probably most interested in Leshawna," Gwen explained.

"Yeah, if Leshawna were here, I could try to do the same thing he tried doing to me," Duncan said, "but I can't stand him for trying to interfere with my life."

"I'm just gonna go, take some time to relax," Gwen suggested.

Gwen walked off leaving Duncan all by himself yet again. Gwen was looking at Duncan awkwardly as she seemed to have started doubting her relationship with Duncan.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "I don't know if I'm going to keep things up with Duncan. He isn't the guy he used to be. He's become more of a jerk."

**Confessional-Duncan:** "If Gwen leaves me, then its all Harold's fault!"

**Confessional-Harold:** "I can understand that Dakota seems into me, but as I said, my heart belongs to my dear Leshawna. LESHAWNA, I MISS YOU!"

**Confessional-Izzy:** "They really should give me more berries."

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I sure hope we win, and if we don't, then I can sure bet you that Duncan is out of here. I miss my papparzi."

**Confessional-Lightning:** "Lightning came through in the clutch today, this should help me stay much longer. SHA-LIGHTNING!"

**Confessional-Anne Marie&Ezekiel:** (Anne Marie shoving Ezekiel while calling on a cellphone that she got out of nowhere)

**Anne Marie:** "Hello 911! There's a maniac who won't leave me alone! I want him arrested! (sprays hairspray at Ezekiel's face)

**What is going on with Duncan and Gwen? Will Harold actually break them up? Who is this Team Magma? Will Anne Marie finally get Ezekiel out of her face? How many more times can we call Anne Marie Snooki before she starts killing us?** **Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Hoenn won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Sinnoh and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Hoenn has.**

**Team Hoenn**

**Izzy-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2270PD**

**Beldum-Lv.6**

Take Down - - -

**Poochyena-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Shroomish-Lv.5(F)**

Absorb Tackle - -

**Duncan-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1900PD**

**Poochyena-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Howl - -

**Zigzagoon-Lv.6(F)(Chesto Berry)**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip -

**Taillow-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Peck Focus Energy -

**Lightning-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 1125PD**

**Treecko-Lv.8(M)(Pecha Berry)**

Leer Pound Absorb -

**Wingull-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Water Gun Supersonic -

**Slakoth-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Yawn - -

**Dakota-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 700PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.7(F)(Rawst Berry)**

Growl Tackle Mud-Slap -

**Silcoon-Lv.7(F)**

String Shot Tackle Poison Sting Harden

**Seedot-Lv.3(M)**

Bide Harden - -

**Surskit-Lv.3(M)**

Bubble - - -

**Anne Marie-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1100PD**

**Torchic-Lv.8(F)(Aspear Berry)**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy -

**Zigzagoon-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip -

**Harold-Pokedex:9/649 Badges:0 2045PD(Hidden Immunity Idol)**

**Torchic-Lv.10(M)(Leppa Berry)**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy Ember

**Zigzagoon-Lv.5(F)**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip -

**Cascoon-Lv.7(M)**

String Shot Tackle Poison Sting Harden

**Beldum-Lv.7**

Take Down - - -

**Wingull-Lv.6(F)**

Growl Water Gun Supersonic -

**Lotad-Lv.4(M)**

Astonish Growl - -

**PC Pokemon: Slakoth Lv.5(F)**

**Ezekiel-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 3050PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Tackle Mud-Shot -

**Slakoth-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Yawn - -

**Gwen-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1900PD**

**Treecko-Lv.8(F)(Persim Berry)**

Leer Pound Absorb -

**Ralts-Lv.6(M)**

Growl Confusion - -


	12. E2:TS-Do Ore Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Sinnoh Region-Jubilife City**

The team of Sam, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Saide, Cody, and Beth were all wide awake after the night they had when Staci got eliminated. Nobody even cared that she was gone because she would never stop talking about her relatives.

Sam was out with his Pokemon getting some training in and Sam also wanted to see if he could catch any Pokemon.

"Okay, I remember Owen caught himself a Bidoof and Beth caught herself a Kricketot. I just need to find those two Pokemon and I'm good," Sam happily said.

**Confessional-Sam:** "Being in a Pokemon world as an actual Pokemon trainer is awesome. This is just like the Pokemon games, and speaking of games." (Sam pulls out a PSP)

**Rowan(outside):** SAM! Hand it over!

**Sam:** Ah geez.

Sam was joyfully roaming the grasses outside of Jubilife City, and noticing him was none other than Noah. Noah was approaching the joyful gamer boy as he was looking for wild Pokemon.

"I didn't know you liked playing in the grass," said Noah.

"Oh, hi Noah," Sam responded.

"What are you doing," Noah asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm going to catch wild Pokemon and then train them so hard that they'll be strong for the upcoming challenge," Sam said, "you're welcome to join me in my training to be the very best if you want."

**Confessional-Noah:** "He is the very best, at sitting on a couch playing games on a TV."

Sam was wondering through the grass until he came across a wild Bidoof.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Wild Bidoof Lv.3(M)**

**Sam:** Heh heh heh, go Shinx!

Sam sends out his Shinx Lv.5

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

Wild Bidoof used Tackle, Shinx loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Shinx use Tackle again!

Shinx used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

Wild Bidoof used Tackle, Shinx loses HP.

**What will Sam doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Sam:** Come to papa Bidoof!

Sam throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Sam has captured Bidoof.

"I have recorded four Pokemon on my Pokedex, boy would Dakota be happy with this," Sam said admiring his Pokedex.

"I see you have a new girlfriend," Noah said sarcasticly.

"Heh heh heh, you're funny Noah," Sam responded, "oh could you hold that thought, I just found myself a wild Kricketot!"

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Wild Kricketot Lv.3(F)**

**Sam:** Come on out again Shinx!

Sam sends out his Shinx Lv.5

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Kricketot loses HP.

Wild Kricketot used Growl, Shinx's Attack fell.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Kricketot loses HP.

Kricketot used Bide, Kricketot is storing energy.

**What will Sam doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Sam:** Now here comes the Pokeball!

Sam throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Sam has captured Kricketot.

"I did it, I have captured every single Pokemon that could be caught. Now its time for me to start my training," said Sam.

"NOAH," someone screamed.

It was Owen who was coming towards the gamer freak and the bookworm. The only person Owen pretty much wanted to be with was Noah.

"Um, hey Owen," Sam said.

"I wasn't here for you, I was here for my dear friend Noah," Owen said hugging Noah hard.

"You're crushing my spine," Noah cried out weakly.

"Um were going to train our Pokemon to become stronger. If you want to have a good shot at winning this game, then we're going to need strong Pokemon," Sam stated.

"What if we don't want to train," Owen asked.

"Then we be seperated from each other as you get voted out, and we'll never see each other ever again," Noah said.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL, I DON'T WANT TO BE SEPERATED FROM YOU," Owen screamed, "well what are you waiting for, lets start training!"

As they were about ready to train their Pokemon, Cody shows up out of nowhere when he heard that they were going to train.

"Can I train with you, and if the answer is yes could we please go somewhere where nobody can find us," Cody asked.

"What about Sierra," Noah asked.

"I got that covered," Cody said.

Back in the Pokemon Center, there was a doll of Cody laying underneath the sheets. Cody's stalker girlfriend was watching the dummy thinking it was Cody.

"Lullaby, and good night, go to sleep little Cody, even though its bright and sunny, I always adore you little bunny," Sierra sang.

The scene then shifted back to outside where Cody was having the conversation.

"It will be a matter of time before she finds out that it's just a dummy," Cody stated.

"Well why not, we failed at the last challenge so lets get to work so that we do better in the next challenge," said Sam, "not only will our Pokemon be stronger, they can learn new moves."

Sam, Owen, Noah, and Cody began to train their Pokemon really hard. They really grinded out their work as their Pokemon progressed.

**Sam's Munchlax was raised to Level 8**

**Sam's Starly was raised to Level 7**

**Sam's Shinx was raised to Level 7**

**Sam's Bidoof was raised to Level 6**

**Sam's Bidoof learned Growl**

**Sam's Kricketot was raised to Level 6**

**Sam's Kricketot learned Struggle Bug**

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 9**

**Owen's Bidoof was raised to Level 7**

**Owen's Bidoof learned Growl**

**Noah's Chimchar was raised to Level 8**

**Noah's Starly was raised to Level 8**

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 9**

**Cody's Piplup learned Bubble**

**Cody's Starly was raised to Level 8**

"Wow, our Pokemon sure got stronger," said Cody.

"Yeah, now lets get to the Pokemon Center and get our Pokemon healed," said Sam.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Sierra, Sadie, and Beth were all having their breakfast. The only thing that was being served to the members of Team Sinnoh for breakfast was oatmeal.

"I wish Katie was here, we always would eat breakfast together," said Sadie.

"I know how you're feeling that your BFF isn't with you," Beth said who was sitting next to Sadie.

**Confessional-Beth:** "I should feel bad for Sadie, because just like me, her BFF isn't with her. Sadie's BFF Katie is on Team Johto, and my BFF Lindsay is on Team Kanto. But the most important thing is that we have to be strong, and if were strong, then we can overcome anything."

**Confessional-Sadie:** "Beth doesn't have Lindsay with her. So I guess that since neither Katie or Lindsay are here, I could try to get a bit close with Beth."

The boys finally arrived looking down and dirty after their morning training. Sierra was looking mad at Cody and marched on over.

"Cody, why weren't you sleeping in your bed, and you let someone else sleep in your bed," Sierra asked.

"Maybe because I wanted to do some training," Cody answered.

"You care more about training with your Pokemon than spending time with me," Sierra said while she started to tear up.

"Um, no its okay," Cody said trying to comfort Cody.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Truthfully, the answer is yes."

"Could we please go get our Pokemon healed," Cody demanded Sierra.

"Fine, but I will never take my eye off you. I must have you in my sight forever," Sierra said romanticly.

The boys all got their Pokemon healed, and then Professor Rowan comes into the Pokemon Center to greet the members of Team Sinnoh.

"Morning everyone," Rowan said.

"Good morning Professor Rowan," all eight members of Team Sinnoh replied.

"Now shall we get to business," Rowan said.

Owen then farted after Rowan finished speaking.

"Sorry, that must of been my breakfast," Owen said laughing, "oatmeal tends to get me a little gassy."

Rowan just swatted the stinky air from Owen away when it came his way. After things cleared up a bit, Professor Rowan was ready to speak.

"Okay, now I want to show you all a little something. Follow me please," Rowan said taking the group up an escalator.

Professor Rowan showed everyone inside a fancy machine that is used for trading Pokemon. He was going to explain about trading Pokemon.

"What is that thing," Beth asked.

"This Beth is a Pokemon trading machine. If you would like to trade Pokemon with any of your teammates, you are welcome to. You give them one Pokemon, and then the other person will give you a Pokemon. Just be careful though, a traded Pokemon has the tendancy of disobeying you," Rowan explained.

"Wow, we can actually get Pokemon from one another," Sadie asked.

"Absolutely," Rowan answered.

"This is so cool that we can get Pokemon from other people. I want to give Noah one of my Pokemon so that he can give me one of his Pokemon," Owen happily said.

"Okay seriously, what's the point of getting a Pokemon from your teammate if you could get it yourself," Noah questioned.

"Well first off, you can't get starter Pokemon in the wild. So if you want a Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup, you'll have to get it from one of your friends. Also some Pokemon can only evolve by trading," Rowan explained.

"Evolving," Owen questioned.

"Some Pokemon do have the tendancy to evolve, like your Turtwig," Rowan said.

"His name is Noah Jr.," Owen yelled out.

"Whatever, Pokemon can evolve by the following four ways, plain old leveling up, a stone, happiness, or trading. And if you want to evolve a Pokemon that can only evolve by trading, then this is where you go," Rowan explained.

Sam was learning a bit about Pokemon trading, and then he thought of an idea. He remembered that Owen has a Turtwig, Noah has a Chimchar, and Cody has a Piplup.

"Um, could I ask for a favor," Sam asked.

"No, I'm not giving you your PSP or Nintendo 3DS back," Rowan responded.

"Darn, but that's not what I wanted. I was wondering if I could trade my Munchlax to Owen for his Turtwig," Sam said until Owen interupted him.

"NOOOOOOOO, you'll never get Noah Jr.," Owen cried.

"I wasn't finished. I meant to say that I trade for your Turtwig and give it right back if you give me my Munchlax back. Then I repeat the same process with Noah and Cody for their starter Pokemon," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, but could I make another suggestion," Cody said, "how about the three boys also trade around their starters and give them back. We can add to our Pokedex."

"That's not a bad idea Cody," Noah said.

"Well I'm free to let anyone trade Pokemon if they wish to trade them," Rowan said.

"Then lets go," Sam shouted as he, Owen, Noah, and Cody went to the trading machine.

"Those boys really want to finish their Pokedexs," Sadie said.

"Well the person with the most Pokedex entries will win a bonus prize of 1 million dollars. I think we should consider doing that with all of us girls after the guys are done though," Beth suggested.

"Can I trade with Cody," Sierra asked.

"He already has a Piplup, and you can catch a Starly pretty much anywhere," said Beth.

"Rats," Sierra pouted.

"Looks like everyone is going to be trading," Rowan said happily.

The boys were the first ones who were going to trade their starter Pokemon all around making sure they get those Pokedex entries.

**Sam has recieved Owen's Turtwig**

**Owen has recieved Sam's Munchlax**

**Sam has recieved Sam's Munchlax**

**Owen has recieved Owen's Turtwig**

**Sam has recieved Noah's Chimchar**

**Noah has recieved Sam's Munchlax**

**Sam has recieved Sam's Munchlax**

**Noah has recieved Noah's Chimchar**

**Sam has recieved Cody's Piplup**

**Cody has recieved Sam's Munchlax**

**Sam has recieved Sam's Munchlax**

**Cody has recieved Cody's Piplup**

**Owen has recieved Noah's Chimchar**

**Noah has recieved Owen's Turtwig**

**Owen has recieved Owen's Turtwig**

**Noah has recieved Noah's Chimchar**

**Owen has recieved Cody's Piplup**

**Cody has recieved Owen's Turtwig**

**Owen has recieved Owen's Turtwig**

**Cody has recieved Cody's Piplup**

**Noah has recieved Cody's Piplup**

**Cody has recieved Noah's Chimchar**

**Noah has recieved Noah's Chimchar**

**Cody has recieved Cody's Piplup**

After the boys did their trade off, the girls began to do their tradeoff.

**Sierra has recieved Sadie's Turtwig**

**Sadie has recieved Sierra's Piplup**

**Sierra has recieved Sierra's Piplup**

**Sadie has recieved Sadie's Turtwig**

**Sierra has recieved Beth's Chimchar**

**Beth has recieved Beth's Piplup**

**Sierra has recieved Sierra's Piplup**

**Beth has recieved Beth's Chimchar**

**Sadie has recieved Beth's Chimchar**

**Beth has recieved Sadie's Turtwig**

**Sadie has recieved Sadie's Turtwig**

**Beth has recieved Beth's Chimchar**

Everyone has finished their trading around, but none of the girls got a hand on Sam's Munchlax. The big trade off with all the guys really helped Sam's Pokedex as it goes up to 8 entries.

"I got to say that I'm so flattered that everyone in here really cared about their Pokedexs. Well then, I can't wait to see how you all do in today's challenge," Rowan announced.

Professor Rowan guided all seven contestants down the escalator to explain about the upcoming challenge.

"This will be a two part challenge. For part one you must travel down Route 203, and be careful because you will be facing Pokemon trainers along the way. You will then arrive at Oreburgh City where I will explain part two," Rowan explained.

"So were jumping from one city to another," Noah asked.

"Exactly," Rowan said.

"Great, lets start jumping," said Noah who jumped forward, "wow, I'm already in another city. Now tell us what we have to do now."

"You only jumped about two feet. Now get going, you don't know what the other four teams are doing," Rowan shouted.

They all made a run for it out of the Pokemon Center, but had to stop at the Pokemart first to get some items. Noah didn't need to do any shopping because he stocked up back in the first challenge.

**Sam spends 1600PD on 2 Potions, 2 Pokeballs, 1 Antidote, 1 Parlyz Heal, and 1 Heal Ball**

**Sierra spends 1200PD on 3 Potions, and 1 Heal Ball**

**Owen spends 2000PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs, 1 Antidote, and 2 Parlyz Heals**

**Sadie spends 1000PD on 2 Pokeballs, and 2 Heal Balls**

**Cody spends 1800PD on 4 Potions, and 3 Pokeballs**

**Beth spends 1800PD on 3 Potions, 1 Antidote, 1 Parlyz Heal, and 2 Heal Balls**

After buying their supplies, they headed out for Route 203.

**Sinnoh Region-Route 203**

So everyone began to make their way to Oreburgh City by going down Route 203. There seemed to be no problems from anyone of anykind, so that might mean that no one is going to go against each other.

"So Cody, are you going to win very hard that we stay in this game till the end? I'm not going to fall for that dummy trick again," Sierra said.

"Sierra, my goal is to win without you interfering with me," Cody told Sierra.

"Don't worry, I won't cause you any problems," Sierra said.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I kind of have this feeling that Sierra might be holding me back. If we go back to the Elimination Stadium, I suggest that Sierra would need to go."

"Traveling with Noah, traveling with Noah, and not to forget Noah Jr. and Bidoof," Owen sang.

"Yay Owen, I enjoy your singing. You would be perfect in an opera," Noah said.

"Aw thanks Noah," Owen replied.

**Confessional-Noah:** "Owen, I like you, but your singing is the second worst behind only Lindsay."

While the entire group continued to travel, they come across another youngester. He was ready to battle anyone who came his way.

"Greetings, my name is Michael! I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle right now," Michael yelled out.

"Oh yeah, if anyone gets to go into a Pokemon battle then its me," Sam said clapping his hands once.

"Very well, we shall began the battle," Michael said.

"Go get'em Sam," Cody cheered.

"You can do it Sam," Saide exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I wish Dakota was her rooting me on," Sam replied.

**Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Youngester Michael**

**Michael:** Go Bidoof!

Michael sends out his Bidoof Lv.5

**Sam:** Go Munchlax!

Sam sends out his Munchlax Lv.8

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Munchlax use Tackle!

Munchlax used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP.

**Michael:** Bidoof use Growl!

Bidoof used Growl, Munchlax's Attack fell.

**Beth:** Sam Sam, he's our man, if he can't do it..then he's not our man!

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam:** Lets roll the dice, Munchlax use Metronome!

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Screech, Bidoof's Defense harshly fell.

**Sam:** Not what I wanted, but that could do.

**Michael:** Bidoof use Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Munchlax loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Another Tackle Munchlax!

Munchlax used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP. Bidoof fainted.

**Michael:** I can't believe you defeated my Bidoof. Can you defeat my Zubat though with Munchlax?

**Sam:** Is this the part where you ask if I want to change Pokemon?

**Michael:** Um, yes it is.

**Sam:** No thanks, I'm sticking with Munchlax.

**Michael:** Okay then, go Zubat!

Michael sends out his Zubat Lv.5

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam:** Come on Munchlax, attack that Zubat with Metronome again. Give me a winner!

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Mud Shot, it doesn't effect Zubat.

**Sam:** Darn it, Munchlax used a ground type attack.

**Noah:** And ground attacks don't work on flying Pokemon.

**Sam:** I know that.

**Michael:** Could we get back to the battle please.

**Sam:** Sure thing, but I'm still gonna kick your butt.

**Michael:** Not after this, Zubat use Supersonic!

Zubat used Supersonic, Munchlax became confused.

**What will Sam doPOKEMONSTARLY**

**Sam:** Don't worry, I know how to fix this. Munchlax return!

Sam called back his Munchlax.

**Sam:** Go Starly!

Sam sends out his Starly Lv.7

**Michael:** Zubat use Leech Life!

Zubat used Leech Life, Starly loses little HP and Zubat regains HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Sam doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sam:** Starly, Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Zubat loses HP.

**Michael:** Zubat use Supersonic again!

Zubat used Supersonic, but it failed.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Now use Tackle this time!

Starly used Tackle, Zubat loses HP.

**Michael:** Zubat use Leech life!

Zubat used Leech Life, Starly loses little HP and Zubat regains HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Sam doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sam:** Another Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Zubat loses HP. Zubat fainted.

**Sam's Munchlax was raised to Level 9**

**Sam's Munchlax wants to learn Amnesia, but Munchlax can only learn four moves.**

**Sam:** Something's going on with Munchlax.

**Michael:** Your Munchlax can learn a new move, but Pokemon can only know four moves. If you want that Pokemon to learn that move, then you need to get rid of one of the other moves your Pokemon already knows.

**Sam:** Oh. Well in that case...I want Munchlax to forget Defense Curl! I mean Amnesia can raise a Pokemon special defense greatly.

**Sam's Munchlax forgot Defense Curl, and Sam's Munchlax learned Amnesia**

**Sam defeated Michael and was rewarded 250PD**

"Wow, so Pokemon can only know four moves," Owen said.

"Yep, get rid of the least useful move to make room for that move. If you don't think its good enough, then they don't have to learn it," Noah explained.

"Wow, you're like really smart," Owen said.

"I played a bit of Pokemon, and I bet gamer boy has as well," Noah stated.

"I played a whole bunch of this game. I think I know what were going to do, but I won't ruin it for the others," Sam said.

With the others continuing towards Oreburgh City, they come across another Pokemon trainer. It was another youngester who was ready to battle.

"Hey there, and who just you might be," Cody asked.

"My name is Dallas, and I would like to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle since you've come into my space," Dallas said.

"I don't mind battling you," Cody happily said.

"NO! Your Piplup will get hurt, let me take one for you," Sierra said being noble.

"Um, I can face this guy on my own. I have two Pokemon, and you only have one," Cody said.

"But I fight for your honor, I won't let your legacy be tarnished," Sierra said pledging herself.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "Okay Sierra, you don't need to do everything for me."

**Pokemon Battle-Sierra VS Youngester Dallas**

**Dallas:** Go Kricketot!

Dallas sends out his Kricketot Lv.7

**Sierra:** Cody 2, fight for my Cody!

Sierra sends out Cody 2(Piplup) Lv.5

**What will Sierra doFIGHTGROWL**

**Sierra:** Cody 2 use Growl!

Cody 2 used Growl, Kricketot's Attack fell.

**Dallas:** Kricketot use Bide!

Kricketot used Bide, Kricketot is storing energy.

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**Sierra:** Use Pound Cody 2!

Cody 2 used Pound, Kricketot loses HP.

**Cody:** Sierra, that's not a good idea.

**Sierra:** Not to worry, I'm winning.

Kricketot continues to store energy.

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**Sierra:** Use Pound again Cody 2!

Cody 2 used Pound, Kricketot loses HP.

Kricketot unleashes its energy, Cody 2 loses HP. Cody 2 fainted.

**Sierra:** No, CODY 2!

Sierra is out of useable Pokemon.

"That's why, because Bide is bringing the damage the Pokemon suffered back to the opposing Pokemon double," Cody explained.

"I was trying to fight for your honor, but I failed. Please avenge me Cody," Sierra said, "I'm counting on..you."

Sierra was acting like she was dying, but it was the fact that it was just her dumb luck. Cody ignored how she was acting, and he was willing to battle Dallas himself.

"Hey Dallas, can I battle you," Cody asked.

"Sure, hopefully you're better than that girl," Dallas said.

"Trust me, I am," Cody replied.

**Pokemon Battle-Cody VS Youngester Dallas**

**Dallas:** Go Kricketot!

Dallas sends out his Kricketot Lv.7

**Cody:** Go Starly!

Cody sends out his Starly Lv.8

**What will Cody doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Cody:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Kricketot loses HP.

**Dallas:** Kricketot use Bide!

Kricketot used Bide, Kricketot is storing energy.

**What will Cody doFIGHTGROWL**

**Cody:** Now here's the right thing to do, Starly use Growl.

Starly used Growl, Kricketot's Attack fell.

Kricketot is still storing energy.

**What will Cody doFIGHTGROWL**

**Cody:** Growl again.

Starly used Growl, Kricketot's Attack fell.

Kricketot unleashed its energy, but it failed.

**Cody:** Now its back to the offensive.

**What will Cody doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Cody:** Starly, fight back with Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Kricketot loses HP.

**Dallas:** Kricketot use Struggle Bug!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Starly loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Cody doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Cody:** Now finish Kricketot off with another Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Kricketot loses HP. Kricketot fainted.

**Cody's Starly was raised to Level 9**

**Cody's Starly learned Wing Attack**

**Cody defeated Dallas and was rewarded 175PD**

"See how the Codester did it," Cody said having Sierra see her battle.

"I could've beaten him in a blast, you just had me worried," said Sierra.

"No Sierra, you didn't know what you were doing," Cody told Sierra.

"But now that you won, I can love you even more," Sierra said hugging Cody a lot harder.

Cody was being hugged really hard by Sierra, and then Noah noticed something hiding in the grass. There was a yellow creature with its eyes closed just sitting there with brown on its upper body, and a tail.

"What is that thing," Sadie asked.

"I think that might be an Abra," Noah said seeing the Abra, "I saw it first so I try to catch it!"

"Of course you can, because you're my best friend," Owen cheered.

"Quiet! Abra only knows Teleport which it can use to flee from battle," Noah explained.

Noah was determined to go after the wild Abra. He got a Pokeball, and he was ready to battle.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Noah VS Wild Abra Lv.5(M)**

**Noah:** Go Starly!

Noah sends out his Starly Lv.8

**Sadie:** Wait Noah, how are you supposed to catch it if it just teleports away?

**Noah:** I have no choice, I'm going to roll the dice right here.

**Sadie:** Roll the dice?

**Noah:** Yep, I'm going to hope I get snake eyes and win the jackpot.

**Sadie:** (dazed and confused)

**Cody:** What I think he means to say is that he's going to just throw the Pokeball on the first try.

**What will Noah doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Noah:** Here goes nothing, go Pokeball!

Noah throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 2 times and Abra breaks out.

**Noah:** Just as I feared, it didn't work.

Wild Abra used Teleport, but it failed.

**Owen:** Abra's going away! Where did Abra go?

**Noah:** I don't believe it, Abra's Teleport wasn't succesful for some reason. I'm going to try one more time on this.

**What will Noah doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Noah:** Lets try again, Pokeball go!

Noah throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Noah has captured Abra, here is the information on Abra.

**Pokedex-063: Abra the Psi Pokemon-****Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day.**

"Why didn't you try to battle it," Sadie asked.

"If Abra only knows Teleport, then it's best I try to catch it without battling it," Noah answered, "but Abra is only going to know Teleport until it evolves into Kadabra so I might have to put it into a battle and then pull it out."

"Is that true Noah," Owen asked.

"Of course not Owen, I'm going to have Abra Teleport over the enemy and land on the target," Noah said.

"Then why don't you fight the next trainer and see if that can work," Beth suggested.

"Okay, I will," Noah said.

**Confessional-Noah:** "Despite mostly doing schoolwork, I have played plenty of Pokemon, but seriously, the only people who has information about Pokemon beside me is gamer boy and Cody. I wish some of these guys could learn."

"Did someone say that this kid wanted to fight a trainer," a lass said, "I"m a Pokemon trainer, I can battle you."

"Okay, what's your name," Noah asked.

"It's Kaitlin, and I accept your challenge," said Kaitlin.

**Confessional-Noah:** "I did say I want to get my Abra stronger. So the best bet was to just battle the Pokemon trainer right now."

**Pokemon Battle- VS Lass Kaitlin**

**Kaitlin:** Go Bidoof!

Kaitlin sends out her Bidoof Lv.4

**Noah:** Alrighty Abra, come on out for just a moment.

Noah sends out his Abra Lv.5

**What will Noah doPOKEMONCHIMCHAR**

**Noah:** Get back in here Abra!

Noah calls back his Abrar.

**Noah:** Come on out Chimchar!

Noah sends out his Chimchar Lv.8

**Kaitlin:** Bidoof use Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTEMBER**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Ember!

Chimchar used Ember, Bidoof loses HP.

**Kaitlin:** Bidoof use Tackle again!

Bidoof used Tackle, Chimchar loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTEMBER**

**Noah:** Another Ember Chimchar!

Chimchar used Ember, Bidoof loses HP. Bidoof fainted.

**Kaitlin:** Nice job, but now I'm going to use Starly as my next Pokemon. Do you wish to change your Pokemon?

**Noah:** Yes I do, Chimchar return.

Noah calls back his Chimchar.

**Kaitlin:** Come on out Starly!

Kaitlin sends out her Starly Lv.4

**Noah:** Get back in there Abra!

Noah sends out his Abra Lv.5

**What will Noah doPOKEMONSTARLY**

**Noah:** You got in, now get back in the ball.

Noah calls back his Abra.

**Noah:** Come on out Starly!

Noah sends out his Starly Lv.8

**Kaitlin:** Starly use Growl!

Starly used Growl, Starly's Attack fell.

**What will Noah doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Noah:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**Kaitlin:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Noah:** Now use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Starly loses HP.

**Kaitlin:** Another Tackle Starly!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Noah:** Tackle again Starly!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP. Starly fainted.

**Kaitlin:** Impressive, now all I have is a Budew. Do you want to change Pokemon or stick with the Pokemon you got?

**Noah:** Yeah, I'm bringing my Abra back.

Noah calls back his Starly.

**Kaitlin:** Now Budew, come on out!

Kaitlin sends out her Budew Lv.4

Budew looked like a green bud with a yellow face and small eyes and small feet.

**Noah:** Come on out again Abra!

Noah sends out his Abra Lv.5

**What will Noah doPOKEMONCHIMCHAR**

**Noah:** Get back in here Abra!

Noah calls back his Abra.

**Noah:** Now Chimchar, its up to you!

Noah sends out his Chimchar Lv.8

**Kaitlin:** Budew use Absorb!

Budew used Absorb, Chimchar loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Noah doFIGHTEMBER**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Ember!

Chimchar used Ember, Budew loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Budew fainted.

**Noah's Chimchar was raised to Level 9**

**Noah's Chimchar learned Taunt**

**Noah's Abra was raised to Level 6**

**Noah defeated Kaitlin and was rewarded 300PD**

"That was great Noah," Cody said.

"Why thank you Noah, it was my pleasure to take down such a tough girl's tough Pokemon," said Noah.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I think that was sarcasism again."

The group continued walking, and Sierra was just feeling down for losing her battle for Cody. She would do anything for Cody.

"Oh Cody, I will do whatever it takes to save you from danger. I wasn't strong earlier, but I can help you out," said Sierra.

"Sierra, you're Pokemon is down and out. You need to visit a Pokemon Center before you can consider having Piplup battle again," Cody explained.

"Cody, my Pokemon's name is Cody 2. It's a female Piplup who were also to adore as our own child," Sierra said.

She brought Piplup out of its Pokeball where it was still not moving after its last battle with the Pokemon trainer Dallas.

"Cody, you must take good care of Cody 2 until it's back up on its feet. No more Pokemon battling for any of us until Cody 2 feels so much better," said Sierra.

"But they're going to need me for upcoming battles if they can't come through," Cody explained.

"That's a sacrafice that you'll have to take," Sierra said.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I don't know what's gotten into Sierra's head, but you can just take Piplup to a Pokemon Center. It's not dying, AND IT'S NOT OUR CHILD! I have this feeling that Sierra is going to hold me back."

There was another Pokemon trainer who also looked like a youngester. He approached the seven contestants awaiting for a battle.

"Greetings, I am Sabastian and I would like to challenge one of you seven to a Pokemon battle," Sabastian said.

"Well Cody is not avaliable for this battle. He's taking care of Cody 2," Sierra said pointing to Cody and Sierra's Piplup.

"I don't mind battling at all," said Cody.

"No Cody, you must take care of our baby," Sierra cried.

Everybody was starting to look at Sierra as if she were becoming like an over-protective mother.

**Confessional-Beth:** "I don't know what's gotten into Sierra, but she's kind of lost her mind."

"I don't mind battlig you. Is that alright Sierra," Beth asked.

"Sure Beth, I don't mind," Sierra responded.

"Great, cause here I come," Beth yelled out.

"Go Beth," Sadie cheered.

"Okay then, get ready for a pretty rough Pokemon battle," said Sabastian.

**Pokemon Battle-Beth VS Youngester Sabastian**

**Sabastain:** Go Machop!

Sabastain sends out his Machop Lv.7

Machop looked like a small blue human-like lizard with muscles, red eyes, and brown fins on top of its head.

**Beth:** Go Chimchar!

Beth sends out her Chimchar Lv.6

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth:** Alright Chimchar, use Scratch!

Chimchar used Scratch, Machop loses HP.

**Sabastain:** Machop use Focus Energy!

Machop used Focus Energy, Machop is getting pumped.

**Cody:** Beth, be aware that Focus Energy can land a critical hit on an opposing Pokemon if they were to strike.

**Beth:** Okey dokey, thank's Cody!

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth:** Chimchar, attack with Scratch again!

Chimchar used Scratch, Machop loses HP.

**Sabastain:** Machop use Low Kick!

Machop used Low Kick, Chimchar loses HP, critical hit.

**Beth:** Chimchar, she's hurt badly.

**Sadie:** Don't give in Beth! Lindsay would be proud of you if you and your Pokemon work together.

**Beth:** You're right, I won't let you down Lindsay!

**What will Beth doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Beth:** Another Scratch Chimchar!

Chimchar used Scratch, Machop loses HP. Machop fainted.

**Beth's Chimchar was raised to Level 7**

**Beth's Chimchar learned Ember**

**Beth defeated Sabastian and was rewarded 175PD**

**Confessional-Beth:** "There was no way I was going to let Lindsay down. I really wish she was here, but its okay because Tyler is with her. So at least she's not completely alone. (sigh)"

**Confessional-Sadie:** "It was generous of me to help Beth as she didn't have her BFF, but I miss Katie so bad!"

"Way to go Beth," Owen said patting Beth on the Beth.

"Thanks Owen, that was a pretty good battle for me," Beth said, "I actually beat a Machop."

"Amazing work Beth, now can you work another miracle and find a Pokemon Center out of nowhere so I can get this Piplup healed," Cody asked.

"Don't call Cody 2 a this, Cody 2 is our daughter who is a Piplup," Sierra told Cody.

"Please Sierra, you're overreacting. You can take Piplup to the Pokemon Center in Oreburgh City when we arrive," Cody suggested.

"Hello there," said a strange looking lass that came out of nowhere, "I noticed that you're all Pokemon trainers. My name is Madeline, and I wouldn't mind challenging one of you to a Pokemon battle."

"It's my turn to take part in a Pokemon battle. I supported Beth in her battle, so I hope she supports me in my battle," said Saide as she approached Madeline.

**Confessional-Sadie:** "It was a good idea, because I was the only one on the team who has yet to take part in a Pokemon trainer battle."

**Pokemon Battle-Sadie VS Lass Madeline**

**Madeline:** Go Starly!

Madeline sends out her Starly Lv.5

**Sadie:** Come on out Starly!

Sadie sends out her Starly Lv.4

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Madeline:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Starly loses HP.

**Sadie:** Okay Starly, use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Madeline:** Starly use Tackle!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**Sadie:** Another Tackle Starly!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Madeline:** Tackle again Starly!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**Sadie:** Another Tackle Starly!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP.

**Beth:** Sadie, use your Potion on Starly! If you don't then your Starly is going to end up like Sierra's Piplup!

**Sadie:** And then I make my boyfriend or husband watch over it until it felt better. I'll use the Potion Beth!

**What will Sadie doITEMPOTION**

Sadie used Potion, Starly regained some HP.

**Madeline:** I won't let you win! Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Starly loses HP.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Madeline:** Another Quick Attack Starly!

Starly used Quick Attack, Starly loses HP.

**Sadie:** Tackle Starly!

Starly used Tackle, Starly loses HP. Starly fainted.

**Sadie's Starly was raised to Level 6**

**Sadie's Starly learned Quick Attack**

**Madeline:** Impressive work, but I still have one more Pokemon. Do you wish to change Pokemon before I bring out Bidoof?

**Sadie:** No, I'm going to stay with Starly. Plus I think it got stronger.

**Madeline:** Very well, go Bidoof!

Madeline sends out her Bidoof Lv.5

**Noah:** Have Starly use Quick Attack, it always go first!

**Sadie:** Okay, thanks Noah.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sadie:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Bidoof loses HP.

**Madeline:** Bidoof use Growl!

Bidoof used Growl, Starly's Attack fell.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sadie:** Just do what Noah said, Quick Attack again Starly!

Starly used Quick Attack, Bidoof loses HP.

**Madeline:** Bidoof use Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Starly loses HP. Starly fainted.

**Sadie:** NOOOOOOO! I LOST!

**Beth:** No you didn't, you still have Turtwig!

**Sadie:** Oh yeah, that's right. Go Turtwig!

Sadie sends out her Turtwig Lv.6

**What will Sadie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sadie:** Turtwig use Tackle!

Turtwig used Tackle, Bidoof loses HP. Bidoof fainted.

**Sadie's Turtwig was raised to Level 7**

**Sadie defeated Madeline and was rewarded 250PD**

"I won! I won," Sadie cheered.

"You sure did Sadie," Beth said.

"And just like with you with Lindsay, I wish Katie were here to see this," Sadie sighed.

"I know what you mean Sadie," Beth said.

"Well we better get going, we should be getting near Oreburgh City," Sam said.

The seven members of Team Sinnoh continued down Route 203 until they come across a cave. They read a sign that was at the cave enterance.

"Do we have to go into that cave," Owen asked.

"According to this sign, it says that we must go through this cave which is known as the Oreburgh Gate to reach Oreburgh City," Noah said.

"It's kind of dark in there," Owen muttered.

"And nothing but Zubats can be found in these caves," Cody stated.

"Come on everyone, I know we can work through this. Me and Sadie are going to try and endure things without our closest friends so we can go through a cave too," Beth said.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Beth's words were pretty strong. I rather have her as a girlfriend than Sierra. Well Beth would be number two, and Gwen would be number one."

Every listened well to Beth's words while Sierra was still tending to her Piplup. She was starting to do mouth to mouth.

"Cody, I'm not cheating on you, I'm saving our treasure," Sierra said giving CPR to Piplup.

"For pete's sake Sierra, we'll go to the Pokemon Center as soon as we get into Oreburgh City," Cody told Sierra.

"But what if Cody 2 doesn't make it," Sierra asked.

"Cody 2 will be fine," Cody said.

"Do you really care about me or our beloved Cody 2," Sierra angrily asked.

"Sierra, it's nothing. Lets just go through the cave and we'll be fine," Cody told Sierra.

Cody took Sierra's arm feeling very uncomfortable with her, and they all entered the Oreburgh Gate which would lead them into Oreburgh City.

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh Gate**

It wasn't that bad inside the cave. There were plenty of Zubats flying around, and one of them swooped down towards Cody.

"Cody! I wish Cody 2 was well enough to help, but now I don't know what to do," Sierra said panicing.

Sierra just started to fight the Zubat with her bare fist, and was stung by a Zubat bite. Sierra's hand was hurt pretty bad.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Let me mention it again, caves are filled with a whole bunch of Zubats."

"I'll save you Sierra," Cody told Sierra.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Cody VS Wild Zubat Lv.6(M)**

**Cody:** Go Piplup!

Cody sends out his Piplup Lv.9

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Piplup use Bubble!

Piplup used Bubble, Zubat loses HP.

Wild Zubat used Leech Life, Piplup loses HP and Zubat regains HP.

**What will Cody doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Cody:** Now Pokeball, go!

Cody throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Cody has captured Zubat.

"See that was easy. Zubats are pretty easy to catch," Cody said.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE! I THINK I LOVE YOU," Sierra shouted as she kissed Cody on the lips.

"You already love me," Cody mentioned to Sierra.

"Then I love you even more," Sierra said.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "I love my Cody munchins. I won't let anything bad ever happen to him or Cody 2."

As everyone continued to journey through the cave, they come across a boy. This boy wore a green boy scouts uniform with a green hat, and wore red sneakers. The type of Pokemon trainer they just came across may be a camper.

"Hello there! Are you all Pokemon trainers," the camper asked.

"Are you talking to us," Sam asked.

"Yes, my name is Curtis. It would be a pleasure to challenge one of you seven to a Pokemon battle right now," Curtis said.

"Okay, who's going up there to battle," Sadie asked.

"How about Owen. Everyone on this team got into at least one trainer's battle in this challenge except for Owen, so lets have Owen get a shot," Beth suggested.

"Woohoo! I'll bring the amazing atmosphere to a great Pokemon battle," Owen said raising his fist.

Then Owen farted and proceeded to battle.

**Pokemon Battle-Owen VS Camper Curtis**

**Curtis:** Go Shinx!

Curtis sends out his Shinx Lv.7

**Owen:** Okey dokey Noah Jr., time to kick that Shinx's butt!

Owen sends out Noah Jr.(Turtwig) Lv.9

**Sam:** Hey Noah, aren't you thrilled Owen named his starter Pokemon after you?

**Noah:** Lets just see him battle.

**What will Owen doFIGHTABSORB**

**Owen:** Now this little Pokedex tells me you know Absorb. Noah Jr. use Absorb!

Noah Jr. used Absorb, Shinx loses HP and Noah Jr. regains HP.

**Curtis:** Shinx, why don't you use your Leer.

Shinx used Leer, Noah Jr.'s Defense fell.

**What will Owen doFIGHTWITHDRAW**

**Owen:** Let me fix this, Noah Jr. use Withdraw!

Noah Jr. used Withdraw, Noah Jr.'s Defense rose.

**Curtis:** Ah darn it! Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**What will Owen doFIGHTABSORB**

**Owen:** Hurry Noah Jr. use Absorb again!

Noah Jr. used Absorb, Shinx loses HP and Noah Jr. regains HP.

**Curtis:** Shinx use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Owen:** Change of plans, Noah Jr. use Tackle!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Shinx loses HP.

**Curtis:** That's it, Shinx use Tackle again!

Shinx used Tackle, Noah Jr. loses HP.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Owen:** One more Tackle Noah Jr.!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Shinx loses HP. Shinx fainted.

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 10**

**Owen defeated Curtis and was rewarded 210PD**

**Confessional-Owen:** "Oh yeah! Score one for Team Sinnoh! I just beat a Pokemon trainer. (Owen takes out Turtwig) I love Noah Jr. so much! (Owen farts and Turtwig gags)"

"That was so cool that you defeated that Pokemon trainer," said Beth.

"Thanks Beth, Noah Jr. is the best thing that I could ever get," Owen said adoring his Turtwig, "who's a good Noah Jr., you're a good Noah Jr."

"Hey Owen, isn't it a shame that your Pokemon only has one friend," Noah questioned.

"You're right Noah, will you be Noah Jr.'s friend," Owen asked.

"Not that, I meant to say his only Pokemon friend is your Bidoof. You should catch yourself another Pokemon so that Turtwig I mean Noah Jr. can be with somebody other than just you or Bidoof," Noah suggested.

**Confessional-Owen:** "I really love having Noah as a friend. He gave me good advice that I should catch a third Pokemon for Noah Jr. I always want Noah Jr. to be happy all the time."

"Sure thing, now where could I find a Pokemon," Owen said being on a lookout for a Pokemon.

Owen was searching for a Pokemon, and he felt like he couldn't find one despite there being a whole bunch of Zubat.

"Owen, there's a lot of Zubat over there," Cody said pointing to the Zubat.

"Shut up Cody, I'm looking," Owen ranted.

Owen continued to be on a lookout, and then he finds a Geodude lying on the ground. Owen was so happy when he found the Geodude.

"How about that one," Owen said pointing to the Geodude.

"That's a Geodude, go ahead Owen. I won't stop ya," said Cody.

"Yay, I'm going to get Noah Jr. a friend," Owen exclaimed.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Owen VS Wild Geodude Lv.7(F)**

**Owen:** Noah Jr. I got you a new friend for you to play with!

Owen sends out Noah Jr.(Turtwig) Lv.10

**Sam:** Hey Owen, why don't you just have Noah Jr. use Tackle a few times and then try to catch Geodude.

**Owen:** Sure, not a problem.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Tackle!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Geodude loses HP.

Wild Geodude used Mud Sport, Electric attacks were weakened.

**What will Owen doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Owen:** Another Tackle Noah Jr.!

Noah Jr. used Tackle, Geodude loses HP.

Wild Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**What will Owen doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Owen:** Now I think I'm ready. Please Pokeball, give Noah Jr. a new friend!

Owen throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Owen has captured Geodude.

"Look Noah Jr., I got you a new friend. You two can play with Bidoof later, but I have to focus on the game right now," said Owen who put Turtwig back into its Pokeball.

The group continued to walk through the cave, and then they're all stopped by a girl who happens to be wearing a green girl scouts uniform with the same green hat and red shoes. The only kind of Pokemon trainer who would look like that would be a Picknicker.

"Hello there, my name is Diana and I was hoping one of you seven Pokemon trainers could challenge me to a battle," said Diana.

"Are you after my Cody, because Cody is mine," Sierra ranted.

"No, I just want a Pokemon battle. Would you like to battle," Diana asked.

"She can't, her only Pokemon has been taken out," Cody said, "and I have to take care of it until it gets better."

"Have you tried going to a Pokemon Center," Diana asked.

"Oh sure, why didn't I think of that," Cody said with a sarcastic tone.

"Um, I won't mind battling you. In fact I'm all up for a Pokemon battle," Sam said feeling energetic.

"Well in that case, let us proceed with the battle," said Diana.

**Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Picknicker Diana**

**Diana:** Come on out Budew!

Diana sends out a Budew Lv.5

**Sam:** You're up Kricketot!

Sam sends out his Kricketot Lv.6

**What will Sam doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Sam:** Kricketot use Struggle Bug!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Budew loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Diana:** No way, Budew use Absorb!

Budew used Absorb, Kricketot loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Sam doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Sam:** Kricketot use Struggle Bug again!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Budew loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Budew fainted.

**Diana:** Impressive.

**Sam:** Why thank you, I've played plenty of these Pokemon games so I'll know what to do from this point on.

**Diana:** Amazing work, now I'm going to use Psyduck. Are you going to switch Pokemon?

**Sam:** No way, I'm sticking with my Kricketot.

**Diana:** As you wish. go Psyduck!

Diana sends out her Psyduck Lv.5

Psyduck looks like a yellow duck holding its head with dopey eyes, feathers on top of its head, a big bill, and webed feet.

**Sam:** A Psyduck. Well that seems interesting.

**What will Sam doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Sam:** Just keep using Struggle Bug Kricketot!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Psyduck loses HP.

**Diana:** Psyduck use Water Sport!

Psyduck used Water Sport, Fire attacks were weakened.

**Sam: **Waste of time, I have no fire Pokemon.

**Diana:** My bad.

**What will Sam doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Sam:** Another Struggle Bug!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Psyduck loses HP.

**Diana:** Psyduck use Scratch!

Psyduck used Scratch, Kricketot loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Sam:** One more Struggle Bug!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Psyduck loses HP. Psyduck fainted.

**Sam's Kricketot was raised to Level 7**

**Sam defeated Diana and was rewarded 300PD**

"And that's another Pokemon trainer in the books," Sam said, "now come on, Oreburgh City is up ahead."

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh City**

Team Sinnoh finally arrived in Oreburgh City. It sure was a big time mining town as they see a whole bunch of mining sites.

"So this is Oreburgh City, it's so cool," said Cody.

"Are we in the mountains," Owen asked.

"No, Oreburgh City is considered a mining city and these miners tend to be looking for ore," Noah explained, "and who knows, they might find a Pokemon fossil as well."

"Um, should we go to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon healed. I mean they did take quite a beating," Sadie suggested.

"It's about time," Cody said running for his life to the Pokemon Center.

"WAIT FOR ME CODY," Sierra screamed as she chased after Cody.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "Why does it feel like Cody doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm perfect for him, so what's wrong with me?"

Everyone was inside the Pokemon Center getting their Pokemon healed, and sitting at one of the tables in the Pokemon Center was Professor Rowan. No one knew that he was actually there.

"Okay, now my Pokemon are healed," said Sadie.

"That means everybody's Pokemon is healed," said Beth.

"Well done fellow members of Team Sinnoh," said Rowan.

The entire group was freaked out after they heard Professor Rowan's voice. They were completely surprised to see the Sinnoh Region's top Pokemon researcher right in front of them.

"Professor Rowan, what are you doing here," Noah asked.

"I was waiting for you to arrive. Congratulations you have completed part one of your challenge," Rowan said.

"Part one, it felt like were out there forever," Cody complained.

"Maybe it was all of those Pokemon trainers that were slowing you down. Now follow me, Cloud is waiting for all of us at the enterance to the Oreburgh City Gym," Rowan said.

Professor Rowan guided the seven contestants out of the Pokemon Center and took them to the Oreburgh City Gym where they were reunited with Cloud from when they met in Jubilife City.

"Professor Rowan," Cloud said greeting Professor Rowan.

"Hello there Cloud," said Rowan, "that boy needs help with his video game style of life."

Sam pulled out another PSP and Rowan just walked by swiping it out of Sam's hands. He just sighed in disappointment after his PSP was taken away.

"Okay now, here is the Oreburgh City Gym. You will go in here, but not until later," Rowan explained.

"The gym leader Roark isn't in the building right now. He actually has gone into the Oreburgh Mine which is located on the south side of the city," Cloud explained.

"So to complete the challenge, you must find Roark in the Oreburgh Mine. Don't worry, its a pretty small mine so you search will be pretty easy," Rowan explained.

"Will there be any more Pokemon trainers," Beth asked.

"I think there's a few down there. Now find Roark, and you will be done here," Rowan said.

**Confessional-Beth:** "So after a grueling travel all the way from Jubilife City to Oreburgh City with all of those Pokemon trainers, we catch a break going into the Oreburgh Mine where there isn't so many trainers. I hope this is easy down in that cave."

**Confessional-Sadie:** "My best strategy for the mine is to be close with Beth. That way we can make it through anything together."

The group found an opening to a cave which happened to be the Oreburgh Mine. Everyone proceeded with caution.

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh Mine**

Everyone entered the Oreburgh Mine looking for Roark. It was kind of dark, but not too dark.

"I just realized something," Beth said.

"What's that Beth," Sadie asked.

"Professor Rowan never told us what this Roark guy looks like," Beth said.

"Don't worry, I do. This mineshaft shouldn't be huge so we shouldn't have a problem finding the guy," said Cody.

While they were walking, they came across a man in a yellow construction hat holding a wrench. He wore a green work uniform.

"Are you guys looking for Roark," the worker asked.

"Yeah, is he down here," Cody asked.

"Why yes he is, but before I let you all go, could I ask one of you to challenge me to a Pokemon battle," the worker suggested.

"This will be my battle. Step aside everyone, Noah is coming in," Noah said.

"Excellent, by the way my name is Mason. Now lets begin the battle," Mason said.

"Sure thing Mason," Noah replied.

**Pokemon Battle-Noah VS Worker Mason**

**Mason:** Go Machop!

Mason sends out his Machop Lv.9

**Noah:** Come on out Abra!

Noah sends out his Abra Lv.6

**Sadie:** I wonder how long it will be until Noah's Abra learns an offensive attack.

**What will Noah doPOKEMONSTARLY**

**Noah:** Get back in the ball Abra.

Noah calls back his Abra.

**Noah:** Come on out Starly!

Noah sends out his Starly Lv.8

**Owen:** Why did you send Starly out? Isn't your Chimchar supposed to be stronger?

**Noah:** You'll understand Owen.

**Mason:** I think he knows what he's doing, and I'll show you why. Machop use Low Kick!

Machop used Low Kick, Starly loses HP.

**Noah:** I forgot! Starly is also a normal type.

**Sadie:** What's going on?

**Mason:** Let me explain, fighting attacks don't do well on flying Pokemon, but they do great damage on normal type Pokemon. Since Starly was both a normal type and flying type, it pretty much cancels the effects out.

**Cody:** You mean type advantages and disadvantages were involved in this.

**Mason:** Exactly.

**What will Noah doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Noah:** Not to worry, I won't let that bother me. Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Machop loses HP.

**Mason:** Machop use Leer!

Machop used Leer, Starly's Defense fell.

**What will Noah doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Noah:** Another Quick Attack Starly!

Starly used Quick Attack, Machop loses HP.

**Mason:** Machop use Low Kick again!

Machop used Low Kick, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Noah:** Quick Attack again!

Starly used Quick Attack, Machop loses HP.

**Mason:** Another Low Kick!

Machop used Low Kick, Starly loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Noah:** Now Starly, use another Quick Attack to finish Machop off!

Starly used Quick Attack, Machop loses HP. Machop fainted.

**Noah's Starly was raised to Level 9**

**Noah's Starly learned Wing Attack**

**Noah defeated Mason and was rewarded 315PD**

After beating the worker, the group contined through the mine. However on the way they were stopped by a giant rock snake that came out of the ground. It had a stone horn, and fierce white eyes. Everyone screamed except for Beth who just screamed on the inside.

"JACKPOT! It's an Onix," Sam cheered.

"That thing is scary," Owen said.

"Scary, and he's mine," Sam shouted.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Sam VS Wild Onix Lv.9(F)**

**Sam:** Go Shinx

Sam sends out his Shinx Lv.7

**Sam:** This is going to be tough. Normal attacks don't work well on rock type Pokemon which is good if I'm going to catch that Onix, but it's also bad if the only offensive attacks I have are normal attacks. Good thing I can lower a Pokemon's Defense

**What will Sam doFIGHTLEER**

**Sam:** Shinx use Leer!

Shinx used Leer, Onix's Defense fell.

Wild Onix used Harden, Onix's Defense rose.

**Sam:** Aw man!

**What will Sam doFIGHTLEER**

**Sam:** Leer again Shinx!

Shinx used Leer, Onix's Defense fell.

Wild Onix used Mud Sport, Electric attacks are weakened.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Come on Shinx, use Tackle!

Shinx used Tackle, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Wild Onix used Curse, Onix's Speed fell and Onix's Attack and Defense rose.

**Sam:** Seriously, do I have to keep lowering Onix's Defense if it can just keep raising it?

**What will Sam doFIGHTLEER**

**Sam:** Leer again Shinx!

Shinx used Leer, Onix's Defense fell.

Wild Onix used Harden, Onix's Defense rose.

**Sam:** You know what, never mind.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Just keep using Tackle Shinx!

Shinx used Tackle, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Wild Onix used Rock Throw, Shinx loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Sam:** This is going to be a problem.

**What will Sam doPOKEMONBIDOOF**

**Sam:** Get back in here Shinx!

Sam calls back his Shinx.

**Sam:** You're up Bidoof!

Sam sends out his Bidoof Lv.6

Wild Onix used Harden, Onix's Defense rose.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Tackle Bidoof!

Bidoof used Tackle, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Wild Onix used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Tackle again Bidoof!

Bidoof used Tackle, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Wild Onix used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP. Bidoof fainted.

**Cody:** This is one tough Onix. It would be great if Sam were to catch it.

**Sam:** Alright Starly, lets go!

Sam sends out his Starly Lv.7

**What will Sam doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sam:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Wild Onix use Harden, Onix's Defense rose.

**What will Sam doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Sam:** This better work, lets go Pokeball!

Sam throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 1 times and Onix breaks out.

**Sam:** Ah geez.

Wild Onix used Rock Throw, Starly loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Sam doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sam:** Try another Quick Attack Starly!

Starly used Quick Attack, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Wild Onix used Rock Throw, Starly loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Starly fainted.

**Sam:** Okay then, come on out Munchlax!

Sam sends out his Munchlax Lv.9

**What will Sam doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Sam:** This better work this time, go Pokeball!

Sam throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Sam has captured Onix, here is the information on Onix.

**Pokedex-095: Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon-****Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels.**

**Confessional-Sam:** "I have to say that facing that Onix was the toughest challenge yet for me in this game. I couldn't believe I actually caught it. I know Dakota would be very happy for me if she saw that I caught this Onix. Since this is a girl Onix, I'm going to call her Dakota to help remind me of sweet Dakota."

"Your naming that crazy Onix after your girlfriend," Noah questioned.

"Yeah, and she be amazed to see that I was able to catch this thing. I mean Onix was a beast out there," Sam said.

With the entire team continuing through the mine, they end up finding another worker. This worker immediately noticed everyone.

"Hello there, are any of you interested in a Pokemon battle," the worker asked.

"What's your name," Cody asked.

"It's Colin," Colin answered.

"I'll battle you Colin," Cody suggested.

Just as Cody was prepared to battle Colin, Sierra tried to dive in to shove Cody out of the way.

"Don't do it Cody! You'll be hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to my Codymunchins," said Sierra.

"Sierra, you tried battling for me and that didn't end well," Cody mentioned.

"Well not to worry, I'll come to the rescue," Sierra said.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Yeah, that's what Sierra did before and she lost. Plus I was made to look after her Piplup after it was defeated. Does she realize that she's going to make the same mistake."

"Sierra, I think we should let Cody battle this guy," Sam suggested.

"Shut up, Cody's Pokemon can't get hurt," Sierra screamed.

**Pokemon Battle-Sierra VS Worker Colin**

**Colin:** Go Geodude!

Colin sends out his Geodude Lv.7

**Sierra:** Come on Cody 2!

Sierra sends out Cody 2(Piplup) Lv.5

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**Colin:** Geodude use Tackle!

Geodude used Tackle, Cody 2 loses HP.

**Sierra:** Come on Cody 2, use Pound!

Cody 2 used Pound, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**Colin:** Geodude use Defesne Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Sierra:** Pound Cody 2!

Cody 2 used Pound, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**Colin:** Geodude use Tackle once more!

Geodude used Tackle, Cody 2 loses HP.

**Sierra:** Another Pound Cody 2, win this one for my Cody!

Cody 2 used Pound, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Sierra:** Don't give in Cody 2, win one for Cody!

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**Colin:** Geodude, another Tackle please.

Geodude used Tackle, Cody 2 loses HP. Cody 2 fainted.

**Sierra:** NOOOOOOOO!

Sierra is out of useable Pokemon

"Whoa, deja vu," said Beth.

"Cody 2, what has that mean old Geodude done to you," Sierra said crying.

Cody marched on over to Colin and he was ready to fight the worker. Sierra gasped when she saw Cody go to Colin.

"Cody no! Our child is hurt again and he needs daddy to take care of her," Sierra cried to Cody.

"Sierra, I can beat this guy. Will you please knock it off," Cody told Sierra.

"But you'll be creamed," Sierra cried.

"For pete's sake, let Cody battle! All you think about is Cody, we'll let him make his decision instead of trying to fight his battles which you always lose," Noah yelled.

Sierra was just in shock after she heard Noah yell at her. Everyone seemed to have agreed with Noah on that one

**Confessional-Sierra:** "Why is everyone mad at me. I'm just looking out for Cody. (Sierra craddles Piplup) hush little baby don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird.(singing)"

Cody was relieved that his teammates were backing him up, and now he was ready to take on Colin.

**Pokemon Battle-Cody VS Worker Colin**

**Colin:** Go Geodude!

Colin sends out his Geodude Lv.7

**Cody:** Let's go Piplup!

Cody sends out his Piplup Lv.9

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Piplup use Bubble!

Piplup used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Colin:** Whoa, we better watch out. Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Bubble again Piplup!

Piplup used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Owen:** Way to go Cody!

**Sierra:** Look Cody 2, your daddy is protecting us.

**Colin:** I still have one more Pokemon, and it's an Onix. Do you want to change Pokemon or stick with that Piplup?

**Cody:** No thanks, I'm going to stay with Piplup.

**Colin:** As you wish. Come on out Onix!

Colin sends out his Onix Lv.7

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Just keep using Bubble Piplup.

Piplup used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Colin:** Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Piplup loses HP.

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Finish Onix off with Bubble.

Piplup used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 10**

**Cody defeated Colin and was rewarded 490PD**

"See Sierra, you've overreacted. I beat this guy without a problem," Cody said.

"But how," Sierra asked.

"If Piplup didn't know Bubble, then I'd be in a whole lot of trouble," Cody said, "and maybe if your Piplup or our child learned Bubble, then you wouldn't have a problem."

Cody was quoting Sierra on our child, and Sierra just looked at Cody with a blank stare.

"Are you rushing our baby to grow up," Sierra questioned.

"No, but I do believe you're going to hold me back," Cody explained, "so please just leave me alone."

Sierra was ready to tear up after hearing what Cody said. Then the others all just walked off so they could continue their search for Roark.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "What does Cody mean by he's holding me back. Is he going to divorce me?(choked up)"

As they continue, they find a man in a gray work uniform wearing a red hard hat and black boots. He has red hair, red eyes, and wears glasses. He was doing work with a mine axe.

"I wonder who that guy is," Sadie asked.

"Maybe he's an underground Santa. That would be so cool if there was an underground Santa," Owen said.

"No, I think that might be the guy were looking for," Noah said pointing to the man.

"Are you saying that the man were seeing is Roark," Beth asked.

"Looking at him from the back, he does look like Roark," Sam stated.

"Let's find out right now," Cody said.

They all made their way towards the man who was mining. Cody was the one who was going to try and speak to the man.

"Excuse me, are you Roark," Cody asked as the man turned around.

"Why yes I am. I am Roark, the leader of the Oreburgh City Gym, and head of this mining facility," Roark said introducing himself, "are you the seven Total Drama Pokemon Redemption contestants on Team Sinnoh?"

Owen just let out a small fart that easily stunk up the entire place.

"Yep, you them," Roark said waving his hand.

"Professor Rowan told us to come down here and look for you. Now could you tell me how to get a stalker girlfriend who thinks she's married to me away," Cody asked.

"I don't have any answers on that, but I can suggest that we do go back to the surface and let Professor Rowan know that you found me," Roark suggested.

Roark led everyone out of the Oreburgh Mine and back into Oreburgh City.

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh City**

Roark led everyone back to his gym where Professor Rowan awaited for the return of the seven contestants.

"Professor Rowan," Roark said.

"Welcome Roark, I see that those kids have found you," Rowan said.

"That is true, and I would like you to confirm that the members of Team Sinnoh have completed their challenge," Roark said.

"Confirmed! Team Sinnoh you are done for the day," Rowan announced.

Everyone was cheering and appluding after knowing that they have completed the challenge.

"Now please feel free to do whatever you feel like doing. Raise your Pokemon, catch some Pokemon, or just mingle with each other. I will let you know where you rank among the five teams later," Rowan said.

Professor Rowan departed and Roark was just standing there looking at everyone with a smile on his face.

"You kids did well today, and I hope you came out on top. We will meet again soon," said Roark as he entered the Oreburgh City Gym.

"Beth, what does he mean by, we'll meet again," Owen asked.

"I don't know Owen, I just don't know," Beth answered.

**Confessional-Sam:** "The guys totally got a grip on this Pokemon thing. Well maybe not Owen, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of it."

**Confessional-Owen:** "Nothing feels good than being here with my good buddy Noah, and my cute little friend Noah Jr. That reminds me, I got to let Noah Jr. play with his new friends. (Owen sends out his Bidoof and Geodude. They all have fun by bouncing on Owen) This is fun, so when do I get to eat cause I'm hungry."

**Confessional-Sadie&Beth:**

**Sadie:** "I think we can make it without our friends, and with Beth on my side we could do anything."

**Beth:** "Just to be clear, I don't replace Katie and Sadie doesn't replace Lindsay."

**Confessional-Noah:** "Boy that was fun. Can't wait to do that again.(talking sarcasticlly)"

**Confessional-Cody:** "I really need to get Sierra off my tail. The others need to realize that she is going to be a problem not just to me, but for our team."

**Confessional-Sierra:** "(craddling Piplup) Don't worry Cody 2, everything is going to be alright. Me and Cody are going to do everything we can to protect you."

**Will Sierra ever realize that she's overprotecting Cody? Can Sadie and Beth be able to make it without their BFFS? When will Owen fart again?(Owen farts) ****Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Sinnoh won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Unova and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Sinnoh has.**

**Team Sinnoh**

**Sam-Pokedex:9/649 Badges:0 1100PD**

**Munchlax-Lv.9(M)**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Amnesia

**Starly-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Shinx-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Bidoof-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Kricketot-Lv.7(F)**

Growl Bide Struggle Bug -

**Onix(Dakota)-Lv.9(F)**

Harden Mud Sport Curse Rock Throw

**PC Pokemon: NONE**

**Sierra-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 800PD**

**Piplup(Cody 2)-Lv.5(F)**

Pound Growl - -

**Owen-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 335PD**

**Turtwig(Noah Jr.)-Lv.10(M)**

Tackle Withdraw Absorb -

**Bidoof-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Geodude-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Defense Curl Mud Sport -

**Noah-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:0 3115PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.9(M)**

Leer Scratch Ember Taunt

**Starly-Lv.9(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Abra-Lv.6(M)**

Teleport - - -

**Sadie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1250PD**

**Turtwig-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Starly-Lv.6(F)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Cody-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:0 865PD**

**Piplup-Lv.10(M)**

Pound Growl Bubble -

**Starly-Lv.9(F)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Zubat-Lv.6(M)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**Beth-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 500PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.7(F)**

Leer Scratch Ember -

**Kricketot-Lv.4(M)**

Growl Bide - -


	13. E2:TU-Got To Get'em All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Unova Region-Accumula Town**

It was a bright and sunny day in Accumula Town, and that was going to be the perfect day for an adventure for Team Unova. Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna were all up enjoying a glorious day.

Courtney and Alejandro were out together training their Pokemon. They needed their Pokemon to be stronger for whatever was coming up.

"Thanks for letting me train with you Alejandro," Courtney said.

"My pleasure Courtney. If it means doing anything to let you beat the stuffing out of Gwen, then I'll be happy to help," Alejandro said.

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Do whatever you want Courtney, but stay away from Heather. She's mine!"

As the two get ready for some training, Alejandro notices something in the grass. The grass was shaking, and Alejandro was able to find something.

"Alejandro, what is it," Courtney asked.

"I think I may have found something," Alejandro answered.

He went into the grass to see what that rustling was. Then he notices a pink and yellow creature with cute blue eyes and a fluffy white tail. Alejandro just came across an Audino.

"What is it Alejandro," Courtney asked.

"I think it might be a Pokemon," Alejandro answered, "I'm going to try and catch it!"

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Alejandro VS Wild Audino Lv.3(F)**

**Alejandro:** Go Tepig!

Alejandro sends out his Tepig Lv.5

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Alejandro:** Tepig use Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Audino loses HP.

Wild Audino used Helping Hand, but it failed.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Alejandro:** Tepig use Tail Whip!

Tepig used Tail Whip, Audino's Defense fell.

Wild Audino used Growl, Tepig's Attack fell.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Alejandro:** Tepig use Tackle again!

Tepig used Tackle, Audino loses HP.

Wild Audino used Pound, Tepig loses HP.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Alejandro:** Tackle again!

Tepig used Tackle, Audino loses HP.

Wild Audino used Growl, Tepig's Attack fell.

**What will Alejandro doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Alejandro:** Now to catch it! AREBA!

Alejandro throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Alejandro has captured Audino, here is the information on Audino.

**Pokedex-531: Audino the Hearing Pokemon-****Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch.**

"What is that thing," Courtney asked.

"This my dear Courtney is an Audino. Isn't it cute," Alejandro asked.

"Um yes," Courtney answered.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "Cute, I only want things that are ready to rip your guts out. I got some training to do with Axew and Purrlion."

Alejandro and Courtney got together to get their training done. All of their Pokemon were able to make pretty good progress with a challenge coming up.

**Courtney's Axew was raised to Level 7**

**Courtney's Axew learned Assurance**

**Courtney's Purrlion was raised to Level 5**

**Alejandro's Tepig was raised to Level 7**

**Alejandro's Tepig learned Ember**

**Alejandro's Patrat was raised to Level 6**

**Alejandro's Patrat learned Bite**

**Alejandro's Audino was raised to Level 5**

**Alejandro's Audino learned Refresh**

Watching Alejandro and Courtney train with their Pokemon were Leshawna and Trent. Leshawna couldn't stand either of them at all, and Trent was standing with Leshawna as a good friend.

"That Alejandro just disgusts me," said Leshawna.

"Then just don't fall for any of his schemes," Trent told Leshawna.

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "I need to be aware of whatever that creep Alejandro is going to do. He played with Bridgette, me, and I bet he's doing the same with Courtney, but she doesn't mind. I hope somebody gives him what he deserves."

**Confessional-Trent:** "I really wish Gwen were here, but she rather be with Duncan than me. Gwen, I wonder if she's thinking about me."

Elsewhere in another part of the Unova Region, we see Zoey and Cameron sitting together watching Mike battle with his Axew.

"Man, this Dash Get'em character Mike has is pretty amazing," said Zoey.

Mike was once again in the personality of Dash Get'em. He had a Pokeball out in his hand, and was ready to hunt down a Pokemon. Mike was searching the tall grass, and then he finds a Patrat.

"Alright, it's a Patrat! Look out cause here comes Dash," Mike said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Mike(Dash) VS Wild Patrat Lv.3(M)**

**Mike(Dash):** Axew, I choose you!

Mike(Dash) sends out his Axew Lv.6

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Mike(Dash): **Axew use Scratch!

Axew used Scratch, Patrat loses HP, Axew starts sounding like a Meowth.

Wild Patrat used Tackle, Axew loses HP.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Mike(Dash): **Axew use Scratch again!

Axew used Scratch, Patrat loses HP.

Wild Patrat used Leer, Axew's Defense fell.

**What will Mike(Dash) doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Mike(Dash): **Pokeball GO!

Mike(Dash) throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Mike(Dash) has captured Patrat.

"Alright, I caught a Patrat," Mike(Dash) yelled out.

"Mike, did you know that your Pokemon Axew was acting like a Meowth," Cameron stated as Mike returned to his normal self.

"Look Cameron, I caught a Patrat," Mike said holding out Patrat's Pokeball, "hey Zoey, want to look at my new Pokemon."

Zoey happily got off the rock that she was sitting on to look at Mike's new Pokemon. Zoey was very happy for Mike.

"That's great Mike," Zoey happily said.

**Confessional-Zoey: **"I'm always happy for anything Mike does. I just hope that his Dash Getem character doesn't go to his head."

"You're doing so good Mike, maybe I'll try and catch a Pokemon," Zoey suggested.

Zoey left Mike and Cameron to be on their own as she sees a Purrlion. Zoey gave the wild Purrlion the commando glare.

"Alright, let's do this," Zoey said acting commando putting tribal make-up on her face.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Mike(Dash) VS Wild Purrlion Lv.3(F)**

**Zoey:** Go Oshawatt!

Zoey sends out her Oshawatt Lv.7

**Cameron:** Zoey, have Oshawatt use Scratch! If you want to capture a wild Pokemon, you don't want to knock them out.

**Zoey:** (turns back to normal self)Okay, thanks Cam! (returns to commando self) Now lets see what you're made of.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Scratch!

Oshawatt used Scratch, Purrlion loses HP.

Wild Purrlion used Scratch, Oshawatt loses HP.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Scratch again!

Oshawatt used Scratch, Purrlion loses HP.

Wild Purrlion used Growl, Oshawatt's Attack fell.

**What will Zoey doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Zoey:** Now you're mine! GO POKEBALL!

Zoey throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Zoey has captured Purrlion.

"Magnifico, we've each captured a Pokemon," Cameron cheered.

"I know what you mean Cam," Zoey happily said as she went back to her normal self.

**Confessional-Zoey: **"I guess when I get into battle I go crazy with power. As long as that power doesn't go into my head. I don't want to hurt Mike or Cameron."

**Confessional-Cameron:** "I worry about Zoey sometimes. When she goes crazy like that, it kind of disturbs me."

Elsewhere in a wooded area, there were Patrat and Purrlion running all around, and a certain moonchild Dawn was sitting on a rock meditating with her Pokemon Snivy.

"Relax Snivy, lets feel the great pressence of mother nature," said Dawn.

Dawn didn't wish to do any training with her Pokemon. All she wanted to do was feel the aura of the Pokemon around her. Then a little Patrat came by.

"Greetings little creature. I can tell in your aura that you want to be free don't you," Dawn asked the Patrat.

The wild Patrat nodded its head yes nervously indicating that it wanted nothing to do with Dawn or any of her Pokemon.

"Well don't worry, I won't use you for any of my purposes. Now go and be free," Dawn said to the Patrat.

The wild Patrat ran for its life, and then fell off a cliff that appeared out of nowhere. Truth is Patrat wasn't paying attention.

**Confessional-Dawn:** "I know we've been told to catch Pokemon, but I will not catch the Pokemon that doesn't want to be held captive as a Pokemon trainer's Pokemon. I must learn if the Pokemon wants to be with me first."

Everyone gathered around the town square in Accumla Town awaiting for Professor Juniper.

"I wonder what today's challenge is going to be," Cameron questioned himself.

"I don't know, but at least the three of us are ready," Zoey said.

"You got that right Zoey, we each got a Pokemon and took the time to make them stronger," Mike said.

**Mike's Axew was raised to Level 7**

**Mike's Axew learned Assueance**

**Mike's Patrat was raised to Level 6**

**Mike's Patrat learned Bite**

**Zoey's Oshawatt was raised to Level 8**

**Zoey's Purrlion was raised to Level 6**

**Zoey's Purrlion learned Assist**

**Cameron's Oshawatt was raised to Level 7**

**Cameron's Oshawatt learned Water Gun**

**Cameron's Patrat was raised to Level 5**

Professor Juniper arrived itno Accumla Town, and all eight contestants have their Pokemon back at full strength thanks to a visit at the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome members of Team Unova. Are you ready for your second challenge of the season," Juniper asked.

"Ready, I've been born ready mad'am Juniper," said Alejandro.

**Confessional-Leshawna: **"Yeah, the snitch is ready."

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Mike has been pretty close with Zoey, and if those two continue to bond, then they could be a threat. I must tear them apart."

"Okay, now before we begin today's challenge, I want to show you all something," said Juniper, "follow me into the Pokemon Center."

Everyone followed Professor Juniper into the Pokemon Center to learn what she had in store for everyone. She took them up the escalator to show them the same fancy trading machine that was shown to the other four teams.

"What's that supposed to be," Courtney asked.

"Is that supposed to be one of those unique breakfast making machines," Trent asked.

"Of course not," Professor Juniper said chuckling a little bit, "this here is a trading machine. If you want to trade Pokemon with a teammate, you're more than welcome to."

"Why would we want to trade our Pokemon," Courtney asked, "couldn't we just catch them?"

"Courtney, you may have not heard, but starter Pokemon can't be caught in the wild so you might have to trade with someone. Also some Pokemon can only evolve when they're traded," Juniper explained.

After giving an explaination on the Pokemon trading machines, Professor Juniper was ready to give out any volunteers to trade.

"Anybody want to trade any of their Pokemon right now," Juniper asked.

Courtney started to second-guess the Pokemon trade after her explaination. She then gleamed over looking at Trent.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't mind trading with Trent. He can take my Axew and I can raise his Snivy," Courtney suggested.

"Why do you want to trade Pokemon with me, better yet why do you even want to trade Pokemon," Trent asked.

"Oh Trent, you're my closest friend and I wouldn't mind trading Pokemon with you at all," Courtney said.

"I thought your closest friend here was Alejandro," Trent said.

"Just trade with me," said Courtney.

Courtney dragged Trent to one side of the trading machine, and Courtney went to the other side of the trading machine. Courtney placed her Axew's Pokeball on her end, and Trent placed his Snivy's Pokeball on his end. The button was pressed and the trade process was under way.

**Courtney has recieved Trent's Snivy**

**Trent has recieved Courtney's Axew**

"Congratulations, the two of you have just completed a trade," said Juniper.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "I know Axew is stronger, but I can take some time training Trent's Snivy. Maybe I can use this as a way to make Gwen jealous knowing that her ex-boyfriend has given me his Pokemon."

**Confessional-Trent:** "I don't know why Courtney wanted to trade Pokemon with me. Maybe she wanted to show off a Pokemon to Gwen that was from me to make Gwen jealous. Maybe she does miss me."

"Now there is a flaw, traded Pokemon are not going to obey you all the time when you're in a Pokemon battle," Juniper explained.

Courtney just showed a grin on her face, and she was looking at Trent.

"Trent, give me my Axew back," Courtney growled.

The two went back and put their Pokeballs on the machine to trade their Pokemon back to each other.

**Courtney has recieved Courtney's Axew**

**Trent has recieved Trent's Snivy**

**Confessional-Courtney:** "Ah, who needs that worthless Snivy anyway. I can still make those two suffer with the Pokemon I got."

"Now you all understand the art of trading Pokemon. If you ever want to trade Pokemon in the future, feel free to do so," Juniper explained.

"Good move trading our Pokemon back Courtney. I didn't want our Pokemon to be rude and not listen to us," Trent said.

"Trent, please don't trade Pokemon with that girl," Leshawna said.

**Confessional-Leshawna: **"I hope somebody shuts that girl up."

"Now everyone, its time for our challenge. This will be a three part challenge. Part one of this challenge will be simple. You must follow Route 2 to Striaton City battling trainers along the way. Once you have beaten Bianca, you may begin part two of the challenge," Juniper explained.

"Wait a minute, that girl we just battled, we have to battle her again," Cameron asked.

"Positive! Now go, you don't want to finish in last place," Juniper yelled.

All of them ran off and headed for Route 2 to continue their journey.

**Unova Region-Route 2**

With all eight members of Team Unova traveling down Route 2, the only thing Alejandro needed to focus on was keeping Mike and Zoey apart. He clearly snuck his way near Zoey.

"Um, hi Alejandro," said Zoey.

"Greetings Zoey," said Alejandro.

"You don't need to say greetings, because were on the same team," Zoey responded.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you ever thought of any flaws with Mike," Alejandro asked.

"What do you mean, Mike is just fine despite the fact he has multiple personality disorder," Zoey explained.

"I see, I understand Mike's multiple personalites. The question is that can you be with someone who happens to turn into someone else, and doesn't realize who you are," Alejandro asked Zoey.

"Al listen," Zoey replied.

"Don't call me that," Alejandro responded.

"Sorry about that, but I find Mike's multiple personalites pretty entertaining. The only one I hated was Vito," Zoey explained.

"I see, but why did he keep it a secret from you when he really liked you," Alejandro questioned.

"Duh, because he didn't want me to think he was a freak," Zoey answered.

Alejandro took a look at Mike as he saw a Pokemon. The creature a small brown dog like creature with fur all over its face with a blue mark on its back, big ears, and adorable eyes.

"Oh boy, it's a Pokemon," Mike said gasping for air, "and I Dash Get'em have to catch it if I want to be Pokemon Master!"

"Heads up everyone, it looks like Mike is going to take on that Lillipup," Cameron said.

"Lillipup," Leshawna questioned.

"The Pokemon Mike's going after," Cameron stated.

Alejandro had Zoey look at Mike who was playing the role of Dash Get'em as he was getting ready to battle a Lillipup.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Mike(Dash) VS Wild Lillipup Lv.5(F)**

**Mike(Dash):** Axew I chose you!

Mike(Dash) sends out his Axew Lv.7

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTASSURANCE**

**Mike(Dash):** Axew use Assurance!

Axew used Assurance, and started to act and sound like Hairyama, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike(Dash):** That seemed weak.

**Trent:** According to the Pokedex, Assurance isn't that strong, but will be stronger if the Pokemon took damage in that same turn.

**Leshawna:** What does that mean Trent?

**Trent: ** It means the opposing Pokemon took damage with recoil.

Wild Lillipup used Odor Sleuth, Lillipup identified Axew.

**Cameron:** And according to the Pokedex, Odor Sleuth helps raise a Pokemon's accuracy and make ghost types vulnerable to normal attacks and fighting attacks.

**Mike(Dash):** It doesn't matter who's running the show. I'm going to catch you Lillipup!

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Mike(Dash): **Axew use Scratch!

Axew used Scratch, Lillipup loses HP.

Wild Lillipup used Leer, Axew's Defense fell.

**What will Mike(Dash) doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Mike(Dash): **Alright Lillipup, you're mine! POKEBALL GO!

Mike(Dash) throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Mike(Dash) has captured Lillipup, here's the information on Lillipup.

**Pokedex-506: Lillipup the Puppy Pokemon-****Though its a very brave Pokemon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle.**

"Alright, I caught a Lillipup," Mike(Dash) said holding up the Pokeball that contains the captured Lillipup.

Alejandro was finished demonstrating to Zoey what his multiple personalites could do. Zoey was feeling pretty puzzled.

"See what I mean, whatever persona he's in is in his or her own little world. Are you sure you can trust someone like that," Alejandro questioned.

**Confessional-Zoey:** "You know, Alejandro may be on to something. I thought Mike got his MPD under control, but these new ones that popped up along with his old ones do have minds of their own. I mean when he was Vito, he rather be with Anne Marie than me. Come to think of it, I don't know if I can truly trust Mike now."

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Perfect, Mike and Zoey are too strong together. Once those two are broken up then I can claim total power."

**Confessional-Mike(Dash):** "My main goal is to be Pokemon Master and Champion of the world! Once I have captured every Pokemon, then I will be the very best!"

The team came across a boy with a orange shirt, black shorts, orange baseball cap on backwards, and orange sneakers. The group appeared to have come across a Youngester.

"Hey there, yeah you guys over there," the boy yelled out.

"Hello there little boy, do you seem to be lost," Dawn asked.

"Oh no, I was wondering if any of you wanted to take me on in a Pokemon battle," said the boy.

"Allow me, what's your name," Alejandro asked.

"It's Jimmy," Jimmy answered.

"Yes Jimmy, I will battle you one on one, and this will end in amazing fashion," Alejandro said.

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Where I win of course."

**Pokemon Battle-Alejandro VS Youngester Jimmy**

**Jimmy: **Go Patrat!

Jimmy sends out his Patrat Lv.7

**Alejandro:** So you're going to use a Patrat. Well then I'll use a Patrat too! Come on out Patrat!

Alejandro sends out his Patrat Lv.6

**Courtney:** Come on Alejandro, kick his butt.

**Alejandro:** Hush Courtney, allow me to show you how a master does it.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Jimmy:** Patrat use Tackle!

Patrat used Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

**Alejandro:** Patrat use Tackle!

Patrat used Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Jimmy:** Patrat, use Bite!

Patrat used Bite, Patrat loses HP.

**Alejandro:** Patrat use Tackle again!

Patrat flinched.

**Alejandro:** I said use Tackle again!

**Jimmy: **Actually, Bite can cause a Pokemon to flinch and not make a move.

**Alejandro: **Are you serious about that?

**Jimmy:** Of course I am. Do you know anything about Pokemon battling?

**Alejandro: **This is my first time. There is plenty that needs to be learned.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTBITE**

**Jimmy:** Okay Patrat use Leer!

Patrat used Leer, Patrat's Defense fell.

**Alejandro:** Patrat, strike back with Bite.

Patrat used Bite, Patrat loses HP.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTBITE**

**Jimmy:** Patrat, finish that guy's Patrat off with Bite!

Patrat used Bite, Patrat loses HP. Patrat fainted.

**Alejandro:** No need to worry, I've come prepared. Come on out Audino!

Alejandro sends out his Audino Lv.5

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTPOUND**

**Jimmy:** Patrat use Leer!

Patrat used Leer, Audino's Defense fell.

**Alejandro:** I will not play games. Audino use Pound.

Audino used Pound Patrat loses HP.

**What will Alejandro doFIGHTPOUND**

**Jimmy:** Come on Patrat, use Tackle!

Patrat used Tackle, Audino loses HP.

**Alejandro:** Now Audino, use Pound again!

Audino used Pound, Patrat loses HP. Patrat fainted.

**Alejandro's Audino was raised to Level 6**

**Alejandro defeated Jimmy and was rewarded 175PD**

"Thank you very much, wasn't that a charming performance," Alejandro said.

"I have to say Alejandro, that was pretty impressive. Seeing you did that really turns me on," said Zoey.

Mike didn't like what Zoey said to Alejandro. He was starting to scratch his head a little bit.

**Confessional-Mike:** "I kind of didn't like what Zoey said to Alejandro. That kind of worries me."

**Confessional-Cameron:** "I could tell Mike was feeling uneasy. He saw Zoey interact with Alejandro, and that could worry Mike."

Another Pokemon trainer appeared, and it was a girl with brown hair wearing a brownish girl scout like uniform. It appeared the group ran into a lass.

"Excuse me, are you a Pokemon trainer too," Trent asked.

"Why yes I am, my name is Mai. I would like to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle right now," said Mai.

"Step aside, this girl is going down," Leshawna yelled out.

"Oh no you don't," said Courtney shoving Leshawna out of the way, "I get dibs on this girl. I'll break you into pieces."

"We'll see about that, now lets battle," Mai shouted.

**Pokemon Battle-Courtney VS Lass Mai**

**Mai:** Go Purrloin!

Mai sends out her Purrloin Lv.7

**Courtney:** Let's go Axew!

Courtney sends out her Axew Lv.7

**What will Courtney doFIGHTLEER**

**Courtney:** Axew use Leer!

Axew used Leer, Purrloin's Defense fell.

**Mai:** Purrloin use Growl!

Purrloin used Growl, Axew's Attack fell.

**Courtney:** Why did you do that! I lowered your Pokemon's defense, and then you lower my Pokemon's attack.

**Mai: **Yes, so now were even.

**Courtney:** Two things will happen if I lose. One you will be on hate list along with Duncan and Gwen, and you're be seeing me in court as I sue you!

**Mai:** You're going to sue me over beating you in a Pokemon battle. That is just low fo you.

**Courtney: **(growls)

**What will Courtney doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Courtney:** AXEW, KILL THAT PURRLOIN WITH SCRATCH!

Axew used Scratch, Purrloin loses HP.

**Courtney:** Not strong enough!

**Mai:** Purrloin use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Axew loses HP.

**Leshawna:** I'm serious, that girl has got some issues.

**Trent:** Take it easy Courtney!

**What will Courtney doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Courtney: **Keep Scratching until that Purrloin is out cold.

Axew used Scratch, Purrloin loses HP.

**Mai:** Now Purrloin, use Assist!

Purrloin used Assist, but it failed.

**Mai:** Oops I forgot, Purrloin is my only Pokemon.

**What will Courtney doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Courtney:** Scratch again!

Axew used Scratch, Purrloin loses HP. Purrloin fainted.

**Courtney:** YES!

**Courtney's Axew was raised to Level 8**

**Courtney defeated Mai and was rewarded 175PD**

**Confessional-Courtney:** "Score one for Courtney."

"You got lucky girl," Leshawna told Courtney.

"No, this is one step to destroying Duncan and Gwen," Courtney pouted.

"Oh please, this is just one of your doings of getting everything your way," Leshawna shouted.

"Maybe you're upset because you haven't caught a Pokemon yet," Courtney said.

"Haven't caught a Pokemon yet," Leshawna said when she saw a Lillipup, "I'll catch one right now."

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Leshawna VS Wild Lillipup Lv.6(M)**

**Leshawna:** Come on out Tepig!

Leshawna sends out her Tepig Lv.6

**Courtney: **Oh please, you won't be able to catch that little thing.

**Leshawna: **We'll see about that.

**Alejandro:** Go Leshawna, capture that Lillipup.

**Leshawna:** You shut up Al!

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Leshawna:** Tepig use Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

Wild Lillipup used Odor Sleuth, Lillipup identified Tepig.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Leshawna:** Tackle that Lillipup again!

Tepig used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

Wild Lillipup used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Leshawna:** Okay Tepig, hit it with another Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

Wild Lillipup used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**Cameron:** Now's your chance, catch Lillipup!

**What will Leshawna doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Leshawna:** Will do!

Leshawna throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Leshawna has captured Lillipup.

"Oh yeah, who says I can't catch a Lillipup," Leshawna shouted rubbing Lillipup's Pokeball in Courtney's face.

**Confessional-Courtney: **"Beginner's luck."

Another Pokemon trainer appears out of nowhere. It happens to be another youngester who was ready to challenge someone to a Pokemon battle.

"Hi there, my name is Roland and want to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle," Roland said.

"Everyone, this is my chance to have a Pokemon battle," Cameron told his teammates.

"My pleasure Cameron, nobody can pose any use unless they take action. Run along and battle," said Alejandro.

Cameron came up to Roland and was ready to go one on one with him in a Pokemon battle.

"Okay, what's your name," Roland asked.

"Cameron," Cameron answered.

"Okay Cameron, lets get ready to battle," Roland said.

"My first time battling a Pokemon trainer," Cameron said all pumped up.

**Pokemon Battle-Cameron VS Youngester Roland**

**Roland:** Go Lillipup!

Roland sends out his Lillipup Lv.7

**Cameron:** Come on out Oshawatt!

Cameron sends out his Oshawatt Lv.7

**What will Cameron doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Cameron:** Oshawatt, shoot H20 out of your mouth, and make sure the water molecules hit Lillipup.

Oshawatt was confused at what Cameron said.

**Cameron:** It's a scientific term for use Water Gun on Lillipup.

Oshawatt used Water Gun, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike:** Way to go Cam!

**Leshawna:** Good job Cameron! Now prove that you're better than that girl!

(Courtney grins at Leshawna)

**Roland: **Okay Lillipup, use Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Oshawatt loses HP.

**What will Cameron doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Cameron:** Alright Oshawatt, use Tail Whip to lower the Pokemon's defense

Oshawatt used Tail Whip, Lillipup's Defense fell.

**Roland:** Not so fast, Lillipup use Leer!

Lillipup used Leer, Oshawatt's Defense fell.

**What will Cameron doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cameron:** Time to change it up a bit, Oshawatt use Tackle!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Roland:** Lillipup, attack Oshawatt once again with Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Oshawatt loses HP.

**What will Cameron doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Cameron:** Oshawatt, fire off another Water Gun!

Oshawatt used Water Gun, Lillipup loses HP. Lillipup fainted.

**Cameron's Oshawatt was raised to Level 8**

**Cameron defeated Roland and was rewarded 175PD**

"Awesome work Cam, you won your first Pokemon battle," said Mike.

"Now we all have a victory against a Pokemon trainer," said Zoey.

"It's amazing to know that we have on a Pokemon battle, but we still have a long way to go. I would love to make it all the way to the end with you two," Cameron said hugging Mike and Zoey.

Zoey was feeling kind of awkward a little bit around Mike, and Alejandro was smiling hoping that everything was going according to plan. Dawn was observing Alejandro.

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Ah Zoey, Mike will be your downfall. Then I will crush you!"

**Confessional-Dawn:** "I don't know why Alejandro was showing an evil grin towards Mike, Zoey, and Cameron. Come to think of it, it might be some sort of devious scheme that he's pulling out. I can already feel his aura that he's up to no good. I won't say anything to him, or else he'll strike upon me."

"Guys look, I think that might be Striaton City. Come on lets get ready for the next part of the challenge," Trent said as they all made a run for Striaton City.

As they were running towards the city, they were stopped by a familiar girl. That girl was Bianca.

"Hello there everyone," said Bianca.

"Bianca, what are you doing here," Cameron asked.

"I'm glad you asked, I noticed that you're all on your way to Striaton City. Before I let you enter the city to let you clear part one of your challenge, someone will have to beat me in a Pokemon battle," Bianca explained.

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "We come all this way to learn that we have to face that girl in a Pokemon battle. Man, when do we catch a break?"

"So here is how it will go. I will decide which one of you will challenge me to a Pokemon battle. If you win, I'll let you go, if you lose then I challenge someone else until they win," Bianca explained.

"Pick me, pick me, I will guarantee you all a win," Courtney shouted.

"Sorry, but my choice is going to have to be mister Dash Get'em, aka Mike," Bianca said pointing to Mike.

"What, me" Mike questioned until he took a gasp for air turning into Dash Get'em, "why sure thing, Dash Get'em is always up for a Pokemon battle!"

"Mike, are you," Zoey said.

"Back off, I have a Pokemon battle to win," Mike(Dash) said acting all determined.

"Yes Dash, put everything aside and challenge Bianca," Alejandro told Mike(Dash).

Mike(Dash) was smiling, and Zoey was starting to feel like she was left out. She now got the understanding of what Alejandro was trying to say.

**Confessional-Zoey:** "I guess I now know what Alejandro was trying to say. Maybe Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder will get into the way. I just don't know what to do."

**Pokemon Battle-Mike(Dash) VS Bianca**

**Bianca:** Go Lillipup!

Bianca sends out her Lillipup Lv.6

**Mike(Dash):** Lillipup, I choose you!

Mike(Dash) sends out his Lillipup Lv.5

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTLEER**

**Bianca:** Alright Mike, or Dash, lets begin. Lillipup use Odor Sleuth!

Lillipup used Odor Sleuth, Lillipup identified Lillipup.

**Mike(Dash):** Time to show you how the number one Pokemon trainer in the world does it! Lillipup use Leer!

Lillipup used Leer, Lillipup's Defense fell.

**Courtney:** That's it, that's what the number one Pokemon trainer in the world has to offer.

**Mike(Dash):** What are you talking about, I got plenty more up my sleeve.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Bianca:** Come on Lillipup, use Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike(Dash):** Lillipup, you also use Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Bianca:** Another Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike(Dash):** Keep it going with Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Bianca:** Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike(Dash):** Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike(Dash):** Looks like Lillipup is getting tired. Good thing I have a Potion.

**Trent:** You have like six of them. When you were acting like Shelly Spender, you blew all of your money on Potions and Pokeballs.

**Mike(Dash):** You never know what you need. The greatest Pokemon trainer in the world always has to be prepared.

**What will Mike(Dash) doITEMPOTION**

Mike(Dash) used Potion, Lillipup regained some HP.

**Bianca:** Another Tackle Lillipup!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Bianca:** Come on Lillipup, another Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Mike(Dash):** Lillipup, Tackle attack!

Lillipup used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP. Lillipup fainted.

**Mike's(Dash's) Lillipup was raised to Level 7**

**Bianca:** Nice work Mike.

**Mike(Dash): ** That's Dash!

**Bianca:** Whatever, my next Pokemon will be Tepig. Do you wish to change Pokemon, or will you stick with Lillipup?

**Mike(Dash):** That's very kind of you, but my option is to switch Pokemon. I'll have Axew get in there and battle. Lillipup return!

Mike(Dash) called back his Lillipup.

**Bianca:** Very well, go Tepig!

Bianca sends out her Tepig Lv.7

**Mike(Dash):** Axew, I choose you!

Mike(Dash) sends out his Axew Lv.7

**Cameron:** It's coming to the wire! Zoey aren't you watching?

**Zoey:** (looks distracted) oh yeah, sure.

**Dawn:** I can tell in your aura something is troubling you, like a certain someone, or this Pokemon battle. I find it wrong for us to make these creatures do this.

**Zoey:** It's nothing, lets just watch the battle.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTASSURANCE**

**Mike(Dash):** Axew use Assurance!

Axew used Assurance, Tepig loses HP.

**Bianca:** I won't let you win! Tepig use Ember!

Tepig used Ember, Axew loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Cameron:** Eureka, Axew is a dragon type so the fire attacks don't do that much.

Axew started to act strange, and started to act like a Magby!

**Trent:** What's going on with Mike's, I mean Dash's Axew?

**Bianca:** It must be its Multiple Pokemon Disorder. Now its starting to have a thought that its a Magby.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Mike(Dash):** Well we'll see how my Axew does right here! Magby, I mean Axew use Scratch!

Axew used Scratch, Tepig loses HP.

**Bianca:** Tepig use Tail Whip!

Tepig used Tail Whip, Axew's Defense fell.

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Mike(Dash):** Hey Axew, why don't you Scratch that Tepig again!

Axew used Scratch and started to act like Meowth, Tepig loses HP.

**Bianca:** Keep it going Tepig, use Ember!

Tepig used Ember, Axew loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Bianca:** Still wasn't good enough, darn it!

**What will Mike(Dash) doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Mike(Dash):** One more time with Scratch!

Axew used Scratch, Tepig loses HP. Tepig fainted.

**Mike's(Dash's) Axew was raised to Level 8**

**Mike(Dash) defeated Bianca and was rewarded 1300PD**

"I must say Dash, you're pretty good," Bianca said.

"Why thank you, that's what Dash Get'em is all about! Being the best Pokemon trainer in business," said Mike(Dash).

**Confessional-Cameron:** "I have a theory on how Mike becomes Dash Get'em. Whenever he goes into a Pokemon battle, or faces a wild Pokemon, then he becomes Dash Get'em. The best way for him to go back is by not taking part in any Pokemon activity for a little while."

"Well Professor Juniper is waiting for you all at Striaton City for the second part of your challenge. Make sure you all stop at the Pokemon Center to get your Pokemon in shape," Bianca said.

"That's a good idea Bianca, we always must be at 100%," said Alejandro, "right Zoey?"

"Yeah, right," Zoey said.

As soon as Mike went back to being Mike, he saw Zoey looking all disraught. Zoey was the only thing that was on Mike's mind as they entered Striaton City.

**Unova Region-Striaton City**

Team Unova finally arrives in Striaton City, and everyone was looking amazed at the surroundings of the city.

"I can't believe were actually in Striaton City," Courtney said.

"It feels like such a peaceful city," said Dawn.

Mike was walking around looking at his girlfriend still looking disraught. He thought that maybe it was time to talk to her.

"Hey Zoey, are you alright," Mike asked.

Zoey just gave a bit of a glare over towards Mike.

"Mike, what is running through your mind right now," Zoey asked.

"Well you of course," Mike answered.

"Okay, but what about when you're in a Pokemon battle. Do you think about me when you battle," Zoey asked.

"If I get caught in a Pokemon battle, I have to focus on the battle. I would tend to keep you in my mind sometimes when I battle," Mike explained.

"Oh, okay. That's all I needed to know," Zoey happily said.

**Confessional-Zoey:** "I guess when Mike becomes Dash Get'em, he does have the tendency to think about me. I guess Alejandro was over exacterating."

The entire team was greeted by Professor Juniper who was waiting for them in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome everyone to Striaton City," Juniper said.

"Yeah, nice seeing you here. Now tell us the next part of our challenge now," Courtney shouted.

"Okay gez, you're really impatient. Now as you all know you're here in Striaton City for one big reason. Part two of your challenge will take place next door at the School. Trainer is waiting inside to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle. Once you've beaten Cheren, then you can move on to part three of your challenge," Juniper explained.

"That's it, part two is just to beat up a Pokemon trainer," Courtney said.

"No, beat Cheren in a Pokemon battle. He's in the school which is the building on your left. Feel free to heal your Pokemon and stock up on some items before you continue," Juniper told everyone, "I'll be waiting here once you beaten Cheren."

"That's a good idea. Lets get our Pokemon all rested up before we head out," Trent suggested.

"And since the Pokemon Center can also act as a Pokemart, lets buy supplies as well," said Cameron.

Mike took a big gasp when he heard that they were going to buy supplies. Shelly Spended was back and ready to spend.

"Here comes Shelly Spender, ready to buy more stuff I may not need," said Mike(Shelly).

Mike(Shelly) waltzs into the Pokemon Center and blows off all his money that he earned from Bianca on more items.

**Mike(Shelly) spends 1300PD on 3 Potions and 2 Pokeballs**

Mike then takes another gasp of air and turns back into Mike. He goes up to the counter to get his Pokemon healed.

"I guess whenever Mike gets money, he turns into Shelly Spender and spends it all," said Cameron.

"Lets get our Pokemon healed," Alejandro said.

They all got their Pokemon healed, and everyone then took the time to buy items for whats to come. All they had was one Potion and a few Pokeballs, so they needed more things to help them along the way.

**Courtney spends 4000PD on 5 Potions, 5 Pokeballs, 5 Anitdotes, 5 Parlyz Heals**

**Zoey spends 1400PD on 3 Potions, 2 Pokeballs, and 1 Antidote**

**Alejandro spends 2000PD on 4 Potions and 4 Pokeballs**

**Cameron spends 1600PD on 4 Potions and 4 Antidotes**

**Dawn spends 2000PD on 5 Potions and 5 Antidotes**

**Trent spends 1500PD 3 Potions and 3 Pokeballs**

**Leshawna spends 2500PD on 3 Potions, 3 Pokeballs, 3 Antidotes, and 3 Parlyz Heals**

"The only thing I will be spending my Poke Dollars on is medicines. I refuse to catch any of those poor creatures," said Dawn.

"But Dawn, how will you cope through the game if you don't collect Pokemon. You can't always rely on just one Pokemon to battle for you," said Alejandro.

"Who said anything aboout battling. I refuse to send any Pokemon into a battle. My wish is to help those poor Pokemon, and that doesn't involve putting them into Pokeballs making them my slaves," Dawn explained.

"So you're kind of like that guy who was trying to liberate Pokemon," Zoey said.

"No, I want Pokemon and humans to get along. I just don't like having Pokemon doing stuff like battle," Dawn said, "and I bet you Snivy doesn't like this as well."

**Confessional-Zoey:** "Wow, Dawn didn't realize that those guys from Team Plasma are trying to seperate Pokemon from humans. She thinks that people should not use Pokemon for battles. I mean she would cherish a Pokemon, she just doesn't want to have her Pokemon battle."

They all returned outside and made their way to the trainer school where there were many people inside learning the ways of Pokemon.

"Okay, they say Cheren is in here somewhere. We just have to beat him in a Pokemon battle, and then we move on to the next part," Trent explained.

They were looking around the school for Cheren, and then they found him by the chalkboard looking at the notes written.

"Excuse me, Cheren," Leshawna questioned.

"Oh, well if it isn't Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna of Team Unova," said Cheren.

"Cheren, its so great to see you again," Mike said.

"I'm excited to see you all again as well," Cheren said, "now as you all know why you're here. I will select one of you to face me in a Pokemon battle. I of course still have Snivy, and a second Pokemon as well."

**Confessional-Courtney:** "If anyone should be going up against Cheren, it should be me. I'm doing what I can to tear Duncan and Gwen limb from limb."

"Pick me," Courtney yelled out.

"I choose who my opponent is going to be, and I choose to battle Leshawna," Cheren announced.

"What, but I plan to beat anyone so I can be good enough to destroy Gwen and Duncan," Courtney protested.

"Girl, he chose me to battle. So it's my turn to have a Pokemon battle," said Leshawna.

Leshawna made her way up to Cheren so she could have her Pokemon battle. Cameron was about to speak to Leshawna.

"Leshawna, you have a Tepig but its not at Level 7 yet. It will learn Ember when it reaches Level 7," Cameron explained.

"Drats, I could've used Tepig to beat his Snivy," Leshawna said, "but it's okay, I can still find a way to beat that skinny boy."

**Pokemon Battle-Leshawna VS Cheren**

**Cheren:** Go Purrloin!

Cheren sends out his Purrloin Lv.8

**Cameron:** Hey Leshawna, hang around with your new Lillipup. Have Lillipup battle and don't use a Potion on him.

**Leshawna:** Him?

**Cameron:** It's a male Lillipup.

**Leshawna:** Fine with me, go Lillipup!

Leshawna sends out her Lillipup Lv.6

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cheren:** Come on Purrloin, use Growl!

Purrloin used Growl, Lillipup's Attack fell.

**Leshawna:** It's on, Lillipup use Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**Cameron:** Just have Lillipup use Tackle over and over.

**Leshawna:** I got ya little shrimp.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cheren:** Purrloin use Assist!

Purrloin used Assist, Purrloin used Snivy's Tackle, Lillipup loses HP.

**Leshawna:** Just keep using Tackle Lillipup!

Lillipup used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cheren:** Come on Purrloin, use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Lillipup loses HP.

**Leshawna:** Tackle again!

Lillipup used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cheren:** Use Assist again Purrloin!

Purrloin used Assist, Purrloin used Snivy's Vine Whip, Lillipup loses HP.

**Leshawna:** Tackle again!

Lillipup used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**Leshawna:** My Lillipup is low on energy.

**Trent:** Listen to Cameron, don't use a Potion.

**Alejandro:** The little guy might be on to something. Keep Lillipup in there.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cheren:** Purrloin use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Lillipup loses HP. Lillipup fainted.

**Leshawna:** Don't use a Potion, Cameron my Lillipup fainted.

**Cameron:** That was the point. Bring Tepig in to finish off Purrloin and you'll understand what I'm trying to have you do.

**Leshawna:** Okay, I'll trust you. Let's go Tepig!

Leshawna sends out her Tepig Lv.6

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Cheren:** Purrloin use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Tepig loses HP.

**Leshawna:** Come on Tepig, take that Purrloin down! Use Tackle!

Tepig used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP. Purrloin fainted.

**Leshawna's Tepig was raised to Level 8**

**Leshawna's Tepig learned Ember**

**Cameron:** See, your Tepig learned Ember and leveled up by two!

**Leshawna:** That's great, and Cheren said that his next Pokemon is Snivy. So what's the point?

**Cheren: **Alright Leshawna, prepare to lose! Let's go Snivy!

Cheren sends out his Snivy Lv.8

**Cameron:** Tepig is a fire type and Snivy is a grass type. Tepig now knows a fire attack that can beat Snivy, because fire attacks does an astronomical amount of damage to a grass Pokemon.

**Leshawna:** We'll see about that.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTEMBER**

**Cheren:** I can't lose, I just can't. Snivy use Tackle!

Snivy used Tackle, Tepig loses HP.

**Leshawna:** Now its your turn Tepig. Use Ember!

Tepig used Ember, Snivy loses a lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Leshawna:** It worked!

**Mike:** Nice thinking Cam, you really helped Leshawna out.

**Cameron:** Ah thanks, but Leshawna did the work on her own.

Snivy ate an Oran Berry and regained some HP.

**Cheren:** I didn't tell you that my Pokemon was holding an Oran Berry. When a Pokemon is holding an Oran Berry, it can regain some energy that it lost without having the trainer to use an item.

**Alejandro: **That's amazing, we just learn something about all the time.

**Trent:** And we should have some Oran Berrys, because we got them for finishing in second place remember.

**Courtney: **Trent's right. Let's give our Pokemon an Oran Berry.

**Cheren:** Not during the battle.

**Leshawna: **Alright, I was getting close to finishing you off anyway.

**What will Leshawna doFIGHTEMBER**

**Cheren:** Snivy, strike Tepig with Vine Whip!

Snivy used Vine Whip, Tepig loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Leshawna:** Now's our chance, Tepig finish off Snivy with Ember!

Tepig used Ember, Snivy loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Snivy fainted.

**Leshawna's Tepig was** **raised to Level 9**

**Leshawna's Tepig learned Odor Sleuth**

**Leshawna defeated Cheren and was rewarded 1600PD**

"Woohoo! Leshawna's in the house! Two for two in these Pokemon battle," Leshawna cheered dancing in front of Courtney.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "I hate when people showboat in front of me. Everyone knows that I'm the best on this team!"

"Nicely done Leshawna. You have beaten me in a Pokemon battle, and now Professor Juniper will tell you what the third part of your challenge is going to be. Please return to the Pokemon Center to find out," Cheren said.

Everyone was appricating Leshawna for her triumph against Cheren. Now that she has defeated Cheren, Team Unova only had one more thing to do and the challenge would be finished.

The eight members of Team Unova returned to the Pokemon Center to hear what the next part of their challenge was going to be.

"Hello there young Pokemon trainers," Juniper said.

"Hey Professor Juniper, Leshawna here beat Cheren," Cameron said.

"And I have to give credit to Cameron for knowing what to do. I have to admit that his brains will really come in handy," Leshawna explained.

"I know, I kept in contact with Cheren, and he told me the news," Juniper said.

**Confessional-Cameron:** "That was very nice of Leshawna to give me credit. I was just trying to calculate the strength of Cheren's Pokemon and Leshawna's Pokemon. I got Leshawna to follow the procedures of getting an easy win against Cheren, and it paid off. Sometimes it feels good to be smart."

"Well you have done well so far, but now its time for the third and final part of this challenge. You will now go to the Dreamyard which is east of Striaton City and look for a girl. Once you find that girl, she will give you a free Pokemon," Juniper explained.

"Did you say free Pokemon," Zoey exclaimed.

"That's right, no catching it in the wild. She will hand you all a Pokemon, and then you will return to me to complete the challenge," Juniper explained.

**Confessional-Mike:** "A free Pokemon, that sounds great." (Mike gasps for air and turns into Dash Get'em) "The perfect way to reach to get to the top at being a Pokemon master!"

"Are there any questions," Juniper asked.

Dawn would raise her hand, and Juniper pointed to her.

"Yes Dawn," Juniper replied.

"Yes, is there anyway that I can not have my Pokemon battle? I don't believe Pokemon battles are a good thing," Dawn said, "and can I not have my Pokemon in Pokeballs?"

"Dawn, its okay to have your Pokemon engage in Pokemon battles. Just as long as you love your Pokemon and care for your Pokemon," Juniper explained, "and you can keep your Pokemon out of Pokeballs. Sometimes having a Pokemon out of their ball might help the trainer and Pokemon get along."

"Thanks for the information," Dawn replied.

**Confessional-Dawn:** (Snivy out of her Pokeball) "I want to not have Pokemon battle. If I capture any Pokemon, then its to make sure that they're getting lots of care." (Dawn pets Snivy and makes a friendly sound)

They leave the Pokemon Center, and Dawn has her Snivy out of her Pokeball. She thought it would be best that Snivy was outside of her Pokeball.

"So you're not going to have Snivy in a Pokeball," Cameron asked.

"I won't keep Snivy inside that prison, but I will not let it battle. I respect mother nature and all of its creatures, and I refuse to let any of these creatures battle. If I catch a Pokemon, then it does not stay in the ball, it travels along with me," Dawn explained.

"I'm not going to do something like that, but I'm pleased with what you're doing," said Alejandro.

**Confessional-Alejandro: **"She will be a goner soon."

**Unova Region-Dreamyard**

The group enters the Dreamyard in hopes of searching for the girl who has the free Pokemon. They still had no idea what Pokemon the girl was going to give them.

"I wonder what were going to get as our free Pokemon," Trent said.

"For one thing, it better be a Pokemon that can shread anyone limb from limb. That's what I hope to do to Gwen," Courtney said.

"Courtney, are you ever going to get over it," Trent asked.

"No way, your ex-girlfriend ditched you for my boy who cheated on me, and is now my ex-boyfriend," Courtney explained.

"You need to move on, people can't stand you anymore. I can guarantee that if we get put up for elimination, they're going to put you up there," Trent explained.

"I'll move on as soon as Gwen is busted like a pianta," Courtney ranted.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "You better have a strong Pokemon for me. I need it to kill Gwen!"

**Confessional-Trent:** "I know Gwen isn't my girlfriend anymore, but I need to protect her from Courtney. Gwen does realize that if she comes anywhere near Courtney, she's in danger. GRRRRR, I HATE YOU DUNCAN!"

A Pokemon trainer appeared out of nowhere. It was another lass who was ready to challenge someone to a Pokemon battle.

"Hello there everyone, my name is Eri. Will anyone challenge me to a Pokemon battle," Eri asked.

"Who's going to battle this time," Cameron asked.

"Let me go in, I haven't gotten a chance to get into a Pokemon battle yet," Trent said.

"You've been mostly sitting on the sidelines, now you have the chance to actually battle. I bet you would love to impress Gwen," said Alejandro.

"You know what, I do," Trent said, "Eri, I'll battle you."

"Great, lets get started," Eri responded.

Trent and Eri got into battle postion as the two were ready to engage in a Pokemon battle. This was Trent's first time having a Pokemon battle, but he only had Snivy.

**Pokemon Battle-Trent VS Lass Eri**

**Eri:** Go Purrloin!

Eri sends out her Purrloin Lv.8

**Trent:** Go Snivy!

Trent sends out his Snivy Lv.5

**Alejandro:** Trent, I think that girl's Pokemon is out of your league. According to my Pokedex, she has a Level 8 Purrloin and you have a Level 5 Snivy.

**Trent:** I'll find a way to win, you'll see.

**What will Trent doFIGHTLEER**

**Eri:** Purrloin use Assist!

Purrloin used Assist, Purrloin used Purrloin's Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Eri:** Oh yeah, my only other Pokemon is Purrloin. So I guess that attack is useless.

**Trent:** Snivy, use Leer to lower Purrloin's Defense.

Snivy used Leer, Purrloin's Defense fell.

**Cameron:** Good idea Trent, just lower Purrloin's Defense.

**What will Trent doFIGHTLEER**

**Eri:** Purrloin use Growl!

Purrloin used Growl, Snivy's Attack fell.

**Trent:** Darn it, another Leer Snivy!

Snivy used Leer, Purrloin's Defense fell.

**What will Trent doFIGHTLEER**

**Eri:** Purrloin use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** One more time with Leer!

Snivy used Leer, Purrloin's Defense fell.

**What will Trent doITEMPOTION**

Trent used Potion, Snivy regained some HP.

**Trent:** I thought that was the best time to use it.

**Eri:** I see where you're going with this. Purrloin use Scratch again!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**What will Trent doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Eri:** Purrloin use Scratch again!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** Snivy use Tackle!

Snivy used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Trent doITEMPOTION**

Trent used Potion, Snivy regained some HP.

**Eri:** I was going to catch you off guard right there. Purrloin use Growl again!

Purrloin used Growl, Snivy's Attack fell.

**What will Trent doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Trent:** Forget it, I'll just keep attacking.

**Eri:** Same with me, Purrloin another Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** Tackle again!

Snivy used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Trent doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Eri:** Scratch again!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** Tackle again!

Snivy used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**Trent:** Looks like I have to use another Potion.

**What will Trent doITEMPOTION**

Trent used Potion, Snivy regained some HP.

**Eri:** Keep going with Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**What will Trent doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Eri:** Scratch again!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** Okay, I'm down to my last Potion. But before that, Snivy use Tackle again!

Snivy used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP. Purrloin fainted.

**Trent's Snivy was raised to Level 7**

**Trent's Snivy learned Vine Whip**

**Trent:** That was a close one, and my Snivy learned a new attack.

**Eri:** Actually, I got one more Purrloin. You have to beat it in order to beat me.

**Trent:** Are you kidding me!

**Eri: **Let's go Purrloin!

Eri sends out her Purrloin Lv.8

**Trent:** Now I have to bring out my last Potion.

**What will Trent doITEMPOTION**

Trent used Potion, Snivy regained some HP.

**Eri:** Purrloin use Growl!

Purrloin used Growl, Snivy's Attack fell.

**What will Trent doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Eri:** Purrloin use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** I just have to win, I just have to. Snivy use your newly learned Vine Whip.

Snivy used Vine Whip, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Trent doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Eri:** Purrloin use Growl!

Purrloin used Growl, Snivy's Attack fell.

**Trent:** Come on Snivy, another Vine Whip!

Snivy used Vine Whip, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Trent doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Eri:** Attack again with Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Snivy loses HP.

**Trent:** Now Snivy, another Vine Whip!

Snivy used Vine Whip, Purrloin loses HP. Purrloin fainted.

**Trent's Snivy was raised to Level 8**

**Trent defeated Eri and was rewarded 400PD**

"But you won barley. Your Pokemon wasn't strong, and you only had one Pokemon," Courtney explained.

"I understood that, but at least were going to get a free Pokemon. I really could use some help," Trent said.

**Confessional-Trent:** "Okay, that was a close call right there. I have to start training my Pokemon a lot better, because if I do get put up for elimination and have to go up against Duncan, I want to beat him."

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Trent will need to get to work if he wants to keep up with the competition. Weaklings will not go far."

As the entire group continued walking through the Dreamyard, they were stopped by another Pokemon trainer. It happened to be another youngester.

"Hey there! My name is Joey, and I'm ready to challenge someone to a Pokemon battle! Any volunteers," Joey asked.

"Hey, I know of a good volunteer. How about Dawn," Courtney suggested.

Dawn looked confused and terrified as she was about to shove Dawn into a Pokemon battle. Dawn clearly did not want to battle.

"But, I don't want to battle," Dawn said.

"Too bad, everyone here had a trainer battle except you. Now get in there," Courtney shouted shoving Dawn towards Joey.

**Confessional-Dawn:** "Okay Courtney. I can feel in your aura that you do care about Duncan, but I can also sense that you have issues always wanting things to go your way. I refuse to have Snivy fight."

"I will not have Snivy fight," Dawn protested.

"Well I say get in there," Courtney shouted.

Snivy was looking at Dawn, trying to communicate with her. Snivy was trying to tell Dawn that it actually wants to battle.

"What! Are you seriously considering going into a Pokemon battle," Dawn said as Snivy nodded its head yes.

"See, even your Pokemon wants you to particapate in a Pokemon battle. Now go in there," Courtney yelled.

Dawn just nervously walked towards Joey. She wasn't comfortable with what she was going to do, but it was what her Pokemon wanted to do. She was able to feel it in Snivy's aura.

"It's about time. Now lets battle," Joey said.

**Pokemon Battle-Dawn VS Youngester Joey**

**Joey:** Go Patrat!

Joey sends out his Patrat Lv.7

**Dawn:** Lets go Snivy.

Dawn brings Snivy into battle Lv.5

**What will Dawn doFIGHTLEER**

**Joey:** Patrat use Bite!

Patrat used Bite, Snivy loses HP.

**Dawn:** Snivy, just Leer at it.

Snivy used Leer, Patrat's Defense fell.

**What will Dawn doFIGHTLEER**

**Joey:** Use Bite again!

Patrat used Bite, Snivy loses HP.

**Dawn:** Snivy, are you okay?

Snivy flinched and couldn't move.

**Zoey:** Hey Dawn, you got to have Snivy attack!

**Dawn:** But I don't feel comfortable having Pokemon fight.

**Zoey:** Well you have to do it eventually.

**What will Dawn doFIGHTLEER**

**Joey:** Patrat, use Tackle!

Patrat used Tackle, Snivy loses HP. Snivy fainted.

Dawn is out of useable Pokemon.

**Confessional-Dawn:** "There there, it's alright Snivy." (Dawn pets her Snivy) "I just don't think I can have my Pokemon get into a fight. I wasn't meant to have creatures fight one another."

"You are useless," Courtney screamed.

"I'm sorry I let you down," Dawn said.

"Hey, cut her some slack. She isn't comfortable having to make her Pokemon battle," Leshawna said, "she needs some time to get use to this, and realize that its okay to have Pokemon battles."

"You really think its okay to have Pokemon battles," Dawn asked.

"Yeah sure, as Professor Juniper said, its alright to have Pokemon battles just as long you and your Pokemon get along. Just don't treat the Pokemon like a tool, treat it like a friend," Zoey said.

"And that is what I will do," Dawn said holding her Snivy.

Mike went up to Zoey and put her hand on her shoulder. Mike just smiled at her after hearing her speak.

"Wow Zoey, you sure do pack some nice words," Mike said.

"Aww, thanks Mike," Zoey replied.

Alejandro was starting to get paranoid as Mike and Zoey were starting to get along a little bit. Things were not going according to what he planned.

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Okay, that was not part of the plan!"

"Excuse me, but if any of you want to get anywhere past me. Someone will have to battle me," Joey said.

"Stand aside, I'll take this pipsqueak," Zoey said.

"Alright Zoey, show him what you got," Mike said.

"You got it! Here comes Zoey," Zoey shouted.

**Pokemon Battle-Zoey VS Youngester Joey**

**Joey:** Time for Round 2! Go Patrat!

Joey sends out his Patrat Lv.7

**Zoey:** Come on out Purrloin!

Zoey sends out her Purrloin Lv.6

**What will Zoey doFIGHTASSIST**

**Zoey:** Purrloin use Assist!

Purrloin used Assist, Purrloin used Oshawatt's Water Gun, Patrat loses HP.

**Joey:** Now there's someone who will put up a fight. Patrat use Leer!

Patrat used Leer, Purrloin's Defense fell.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Zoey: **Use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Patrat loses HP.

**Joey:** Come on Patrat, use Tackle!

Patrat used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Zoey:** Now use Scratch once again!

Purrloin used Scratch, Patrat loses HP. Patrat fainted.

**Zoey's Purrloin was raised to Level 7**

**Mike:** Alright Zoey!

**Cameron:** Way to go Zoey, you made it look easy!

**Zoey:** Thanks, but I don't think this guy is done yet.

**Joey:** Not yet, I still have two more Pokemon I can use. My next Pokemon will be another Patrat. Now's your chance if you want to switch Pokemon.

**Zoey:** Thanks for the offer, but I perfer to stick with Purrloin.

**Joey:** You're the boss. Go Patrat!

Joey sends out his Patrat Lv.7

**What will Zoey doFIGHTASSIST**

**Zoey:** Use Assist again!

Purrloin used Assist, Purrloin used Oshawatt's Tackle, Patrat loses HP.

**Joey:** Come on Patrat, use Bite!

Patrat used Bite, Purrloin loses HP.

Purrloin ate an Oran Berry and regained HP.

**Mike:** Zoey, did you?

**Zoey:** Yep, I gave my Purrloin and Oshawatt an Oran Berry to hold onto. Cheren did teach us something about berries, and that really paid off.

Purrloin's Speed rose.

**Zoey:** Did Purrloin somehow feel faster?

**Cameron: **It did, according to the Pokedex your Purrloin has a ability called Unburden.

**Leshawna:** Ability?

**Zoey:** What's that?

**Cameron:** According to the Pokedex, every Pokemon carries an ability. The ability Unburden causes a Pokemon's speed to increase if it used a held item. Purrloin just ate an Oran Berry it held, and now Purrloin is faster.

**Zoey:** Wow, really?

**Cameron:** Yeah. So it's a good thing we pay attention to abilites that Pokemon can have. It could really come in handy in a Pokemon battle.

**Zoey:** Alright.

**Joey:** Excuse me, but are we going to battle?

**Zoey:** Yeah yeah, hold on.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Zoey: **Purrloin use Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Patrat loses HP.

**Joey:** Patrat use Bite!

Patrat used Bite, Purrloin loses HP.

**Zoey:** Purrloin is running low on energy. Better give it a Potion.

**What will Zoey doITEMPOTION**

Zoey used Potion, Purrloin regained some HP.

**Joey:** Come on Patrat, use Tackle!

Patrat used Tackle, Purrloin loses HP.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Zoey:** Purrloin, strike Patrat again with Scratch!

Purrloin used Scratch, Patrat loses HP. Patrat fainted.

**Joey:** Very impressive. Learning about a Pokemon's ability really helped you out.

**Zoey:** It sure did, and I will beat you.

**Joey:** Not unless my Lillipup has anything to say about it. Now's your chance if you want to change Pokemon.

**Zoey:** Well, Purrloin is pretty worn out. So I will change Pokemon. Back in your ball Purrloin.

Zoey calls back her Purrloin.

**Joey: **Let's go Lillipup!

Joey sends out his Lillipup Lv.7

**Zoey:** Lets finish this once and for all. Come on out Oshawatt!

Zoey sends out her Oshawatt Lv.8

**What will Zoey doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Water Gun!

Oshawatt used Water Gun, Lillipup loses HP.

**Joey:** Grr, Lillipup use Odor Sleuth!

Lillipup used Odor Sleuth, Lillipup identified Oshawatt.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Zoey:** Oshawatt use Water Gun again!

Oshawatt used Water Gun, Lillipup loses HP.

**Joey:** Come on Lillipup, use Tackle!

Lillipup used Tackle, Oshawatt loses HP.

**What will Zoey doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Zoey:** Oshawatt, lets wrap this up with Tackle!

Oshawatt used Tackle, Lillipup loses HP. Lillipup fainted.

**Zoey's Oshawatt was raised to Level 9**

**Zoey defeated Joey and was rewarded 525PD**

"Take that! How does it feel to be beaten by a girl," Zoey said.

"Leave me alone, I'm embrassed," Joey said as he ran away.

"That was too easy," Zoey said.

"Yeah, you were great in that battle from start to finish," Cameron said.

"I know, and learning that our Pokemon have abilites is just so cool," Zoey stated.

"Hey, enough small talk. Lets get our free Pokemon," Leshawna said.

With everyone still wondering through the Dreamyard, they finally find someone. It was a girl with blue hair standing with a bag. They believe that the girl they were seeing was the girl they were looking for.

"I got a feeling that might be the person were looking for," Dawn stated.

"You're right, she's got a bag with her," Trent said.

Everyone went up to the girl with the bag as they believe that she was the girl they were looking for.

"Are you the members of Team Unova," the girl asked.

"Yes, are you the girl who's going to give us free Pokemon," Courtney asked, "and you better give us strong Pokemon!"

"Yes I am. Everyone will get one Pokemon depending on what your starter was. Let me show you the Pokemon you may be getting," said the girl.

The girl presented three Pokemon that all looked like small chimpanzees. One of them was a Pansage, and it was green and had a leaf like head and tail. The other one was Pansear, and it was red with a fire like head and tail. The last one was Panpour, and it was blue with a geyser like head and tail.

"I will be giving you a Pansage, Pansear, or Panpour depending on what your starter Pokemon was," the girl said.

"What do you mean starter Pokemon," Leshawna said.

"Well you will get the Pokemon depending on what type your starter can beat. If you have a Snivy then you'll get Panpour, if you have a Tepig then you'll get Pansage, and if you have a Oshawatt then you'll get Pansear," the girl explained.

"But me and Courtney got Axews as our starting Pokemon. What Pokemon are we going to be getting from you," Mike asked.

"That is a very good question. As you may have known before everybody picked their Pokemon you lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to Courtney. That will play right here, right now," the girl explained.

"I must be getting some sort of advantage. What's my advantage," Courtney questioned.

"Well Courtney, since you beat Mike in that game of rock, paper, scissors, I'm going to give you all three Pokemon. Mike won't get all three, but he may choose," the girl explained.

"YES! I got myself three Pokemon, and I hope they're strong," Courtney stated.

"They are, all three of them are at Level 10," the girl said, "here you go Courtney."

**Courtney recieved a Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour**

**Confessional-Mike: **"Aw man, I really wanted to have all three, but at least I can choose one."

"Mike, you may choose whatever Pokemon you want," the girl said.

"Okay, well since anyone with an Oshawatt gets a Pansear and both of my close friends got Oshawatts, I want a Pansear," Mike said.

"Okay Mike, here is your Pansear," the girl said giving Mike a Pansear.

**Mike recieved a Pansear**

"Everyone else, here is your Pokemon," said the girl.

**Zoey recieved a Pansear**

**Alejandro recieved a Pansage**

**Cameron recieved a Pansear**

**Dawn recieved a Panpour**

**Trent recieved a Panpour**

**Leshawna recieved a Pansage**

"This is amazing, Courtney look up the information on the three Pokemon," Cameron told Courtney.

"Why me," Courtney asked.

"Because you're the one with all three Pokemon. Get a look at them," Cameron said.

"Fine," Courtney responded as she took out her Pokedex.

**Pokedex-511: Pansage the Grass Monkey Pokemon-****It's good at finding berries and gathers them all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends.**

**Pokedex-513: Pansear the High Temp Pokemon-****Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people.**

**Pokedex-515: Panpour the Hearing Pokemon-****The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail.**

"This guy is so cute. Are you a Pokemon who wishes to be a peacemaker, and not a Pokemon who wants to battle," Dawn asked her Panpour.

Panpour jumped at Dawn and started to scratch her like crazy. It appears that this Panpour was just a little out of hand.

"I bet we can't catch these Pokemon," said Trent.

"Actually, you can in the Pinwheel Forest. However, these Pokemon tend to be really rare so you may not be able to find them," the girl explained.

"Well thanks for your time, we better get going," Courtney said.

**Confessional-Courtney:** "Three level 10 Pokemon, they're perfect for if I want to kill Gwen and Duncan!"

**Unova Region-Striaton City**

Team Unova returned to Striaton City after their amazing adventure in the Dreamyard. Their number one objective was to pay Professor Juniper a visit at the Pokemon Center.

"Professor Juniper," Leshawna shouted to Professor Juniper who was sitting at a table waiting for the others.

"Why hello there. I was told by the girl in the Dreamyard that you got your Pokemon. Congratulations, you are offically done with this challenge," Juniper announced.

Everyone jumped up and cheered when they heard that they have completed the challenge.

"You may do whatever you please such as raise your Pokemon, or just hang out," Juniper suggested, "I'll see you here to let you know where you rank."

Professor Juniper left leaving the others on their own with nothing to do.

"Well that was a pretty good days of work," Alejandro said.

"Yeah, now will you excuse me, I got some training to do. Trent, you come with me," Courtney demanded.

"Why me," Trent asked.

"I saw you against that Pokemon trainer. You need to get your Pokemon stronger if you wish to beat Duncan," Courtney told Trent.

"You're right," said Trent who went off with Courtney to train.

**Confessional-Trent:** "I need to take my abilites as a Pokemon trainer to the next level. Just like Courtney, I really want to beat Duncan."

**Confessional-Courtney:** "With now five powerful Pokemon, nothing can stand in my way of stopping Gwen!"

**Confessional-Leshawna:** "I can't stand that girl, she needs to go."

**Confessional-Mike(Dash):** "Dash Get'em has gotten four Pokemon. I'm on my way to becoming a Pokemon master!"

**Confessional-Zoey:** "I can't be mad at Mike. Sure his persona as Dash Get'em can get in the way, but his crazy multiple personalites make him who he is. I'm hopeful Mike will get it under control."

**Confessional-Alejandro:** "Curses! Zoey came back to good tensions with Mike. If they get closer, then they'll get stronger. I must tear them apart before they become a threat."

**Confessional-Cameron:** "Today was an amazing day. I can't wait for tommorow."

**Confessional-Dawn:** "I wasn't meant to have Pokemon battle, but they say I should. However, my Pokemon's aura reads that they do want to battle. If I want to get close with my Pokemon, then I'm going to need to follow their needs."

**Is Alejandro going to suceed in a plan to break Mike and Zoey up? Can Dawn be able to overcome the fact that she will have to take part in a Pokemon battle? Can Trent become a better Pokemon trainer? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Unova won.**

**Next Chapter will feature the teams who won, and the teams who lost followed by the first elimination. ****Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Unova has.**

**Team Unova**

**Courtney-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:0 16175PD**

**Axew-Lv.8(F)**

Scratch Leer Assurance -

**Purrloin-Lv.5(F)**

Scratch Growl - -

**Pansage-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Vine Whip

**Pansear-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Panpour-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

**Mike-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 0PD**

**Axew-Lv.8(M)**

Scratch Leer Assurance -

**Patrat-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Leer Bite -

**Lillipup-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Leer Odor Sleuth -

**Pansear-Lv.10(M)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Zoey-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.9(F)-Oran Berry**

Tackle Tail Whip Water Gun -

**Purrloin-Lv.7(F)**

Scratch Growl Assist -

**Pansear-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Alejandro-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 175PD**

**Tepig-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Ember -

**Patrat-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Leer Bite -

**Audino-Lv.6(F)**

Pound Growl Helping Hand Refresh

**Pansage-Lv.10(M)**

Scratch Leer Lick Vine Whip

**Cameron-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 575PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Water Gun -

**Patrat-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Pansear-Lv.10(M)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Dawn-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 0PD**

**Snivy-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Panpour-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

**Trent-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 900PD**

**Snivy-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Leer Vine Whip -

**Panpour-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

**Leshawna-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 1600PD**

**Tepig-Lv.9(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip Ember Odor Sleuth

**Lillipup-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Leer Odor Sleuth -

**Pansage-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Vine Whip


	14. E2:ELIMINATION 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Kanto Region-Pewter City**

Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler were all in the Pokemon Center about to watch the TV on who won the challenge. They knew somebody was going to be kicked out of the game.

"We won the first challenge, maybe we'll win the second challenge too," Bridgette said feeling confident.

"I sure hope we don't have to go in for elimination," said Geoff.

**Johto Region-Violet City**

Chef, DJ, Scott, Heather, Katie, B, Justin, and Eva were sitting down awaiting the results of their challenge like everyone else.

"I have a bad feeling about this," DJ said.

"Don't say that. Who knows, maybe we won," Katie said.

Katie put her hand on DJ's shoulder, and he smiled at her. DJ was feeling a little more comfortable.

**Hoenn Region-Rustburo City**

Izzy, Duncan, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Marie, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen had to come into the Rustburo City Pokemon Center to hear the news on where they were.

"Harold, I don't care what's happened to us. You did a great job today, and you deserve to stay another day," Dakota commented.

"Of course I do, and a certain someone has got to go," said Harold glaring at Duncan.

"Man, Napoleon Dynomite doesn't like punk rock boy," Lightning said.

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh City**

Sam, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth were feeling all nervous on where they ranked in their events. Of course it was clear that most of the damage for Team Sinnoh came from Sierra losing those two Pokemon battles.

"Any moment now, we'll know who won," said Sam playing a PS3

"Not here! Take that away," yelled Rowan from an intercom.

An assistant of Professor Rowan's came by and took away Sam's PS3. He was feeling all disappointed after the assistant took it away.

**Unova Region-Striaton City**

Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Trent, and Leshawna patiently waited in the Pokemon Center to find out if they won the challenge. All of them are not to guarantee anything until the final verdit was in.

"I hope we win, and Duncan and Gwen's team lost," Courtney said.

"I hope you go into anger management," said Leshawna.

"Ladies please. Let's not argue until after we find out where we stand in the rankings," Alejandro told Courtney and Leshawna.

All of the TVs turned on with all five Pokemon Professors appearing on the screen. They were ready to let everyone know who won.

"The rules are always going to be the same for the rankings of these challenges. Winners get items and money, 2nd place gets items or money, 3rd place gets nothing but at least they get to stay in the game, and 4th and 5th place teams go to the Elimination Stadium," Oak explained.

"Now drum roll please," Juniper announced as a drum was getting delivered, "the 1st place team in the challenge is."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEAM KANTO!" Juniper exclaimed.

**Kanto Region-Pewter City**

"Way to go team, we won again! No thanks to this moron," Jo announced pointing to Lindsay.

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "John is really getting on my nerves. He thinks I'm a moron. Do you guys believe John is a bad person?"

Geoff and Bridgette appear to be in the confessional as well

**Geoff:** "I guess?"

**Bridgette:** "I can say she has an additude."

"Come on Jo, we have to respect our fellow soldiers. I take it Cadet Barbie here did a stand up job," Brick said.

"Yeah, she's the first one on our team to make a Pokemon evolve," Tyler stated.

"Yeah, my boyfriend and Brock appricate me," said Lindsay.

Jo and Lindsay were really starting to get at it with angry faces. Chris and Blaineley were just standing there watching together.

"Just for the record, I think our hatred for each other is much better," Chris said.

"Agreed," Blaineley replied, "and she does need to know that Jo is a girl."

Professor Oak came up to the front of the TV to tell them what they just won for coming in first place.

"Since you were the winners of the second challenge, you will recieve both items and money. Please accept 3 Super Potions, 1 Full Heal, 2 Great Balls, 1 Protein, 1 Rare Candy, 3 Oran Berries, and 1 Prism Berry. You'll also recieve 2000PD," Oak explained.

"Awesome, as long as Lindsay doesn't eat the candy," Chris said.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson," said Lindsay.

Sometime later, Lindsay takes her Rare Candy and throws it into her mouth. She started to feel sick to her stomach, and rushes to a bathroom to throw up. Then it goes back to the scene where the winners are announced.

"The second place team who may debate on getting money or items is," Rowan announced giving out a drum roll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEAM UNOVA," Rowan exclaimed

**Unova Region-Striaton City**

The eight members of Team Unova were so surprised to see that they were safe despite Dawn's antics of refusing to take part in a Pokemon battle.

"Are you serious? Despite me letting my team down because I was afraid to have my Pokemon battle, we didn't finish in the bottom," Dawn questioned.

"Well, the good news is that we're safe. The bad news is that there is a 33% chance Gwen and Duncan will be safe. That better not happen," Courtney yelled out.

"And it better be Duncan who goes, not Gwen," Trent said.

"Why not Gwen. She's the one I want gone," Courtney ranted.

"But I still have feelings for her. Duncan was the one who took her away from me," Trent explained.

"It's okay Trent, in time we'll sink Duncan to the ground, and maybe get your girl back," said Alejandro.

**Confessional-Dawn:** "I thought I be the one on the chopping block for Team Unova, but I think Courtney fills that void. As for me, I can feel in Snivy's aura that it does want to battle. (Dawn pets Snivy) I guess I could bend the rules and let this poor creature along with Panpour go into battle."

"So here is the options. You may have 1000PD, or items that consist of 1 Super Potion, 3 Potions, 1 Great Ball, 2 Pokeballs, and 2 Oran Berries," Juniper said telling the eight contestants what they could be getting.

"What do you guys want," Mike asked, "I'm thinking of getting 1000PD."

"But Mike, we got plenty of supplies that could actually help us out," Zoey told Mike.

"I agree with Zoey. Juniper we'll take the items," said Cameron.

"Very well, here are your items," Juniper said giving the team their items.

**Confessional-Mike(Shelly):** "That girl took my chances of getting money! There are many more things I love to buy!"

"Now we get to the hard part. Two of the three teams will be facing elimination. It comes down to Team Johto, Team Hoenn, and Team Sinnoh," Oak announced.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Team Sinnoh you have finished in fourth yet again. So you must visit the Elimination Stadium for a second straight time," Oak said.

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh City**

The seven remaining contestants on Team Sinnoh were feeling very disappointed to hear that they were going to be heading back to the Elimination Stadium to force someone to battle.

"Gee, this completely sucks. We work so hard and now we have to go back to that stupid stadium," Sam said feeling all frustrated.

"It's not your fault, someone just wouldn't leave me be," said Cody glaring at Sierra.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "Why is Cody looking at me? I'm just trying to protect him from all the bad stuff. I love him with all my heart, and I won't let anyone get their hands on him." (Sierra grabs Cody out of nowhere and squeezes him hard) "Oh Cody, I'll never let you go."

"Noah, I'm sorry if I got us into this mess," Owen said.

"Not your fault Owen," Noah replied.

So Sam, Sierra, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth were pretty disappointed that they had to be put up for elimination. There was only one more safe spot left.

"And now its time to reveal who will be joining Team Sinnoh in the Elimination Stadium. By the way, this team finished in last place," Oak announced as a drum roll was delivered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry to say this Team Hoenn, but you're the other team who will be joining Team Sinnoh in the Elimination Stadium as you finished deal last. Team Johto, you had a 3rd place finish, so you're good," Oak announced.

**Johto Region-Violet City**

The eight members of Team Johto were relieved that they were spared, and that they got to stay another day.

"YES! We just dodged a big bullet right there," Heather exclaimed.

"We know that Heather, now we just need to make sure that whatever happened today doesn't happen again," said Scott.

"You mean the part where that giant shark came out and attacked you," Justin asked.

"Yeah," Scott answered.

"We'll you kids got lucky today. Next time we won't be so lucky," Chef shouted.

**Hoenn Region-Rustburo City**

Team Hoenn was aggravated that they just finished another challenge in last place. No one was more angry about losing than Duncan was.

"This is all your fault Harold," Duncan ranted.

"Me, I actually took the time to actually not go around catching wild Pokemon every single second of my life. I put more effort into this challenge, and we just came up short again," Harold shouted.

"You shut up now," Duncan shouted.

**Confessional-Harold:** "The only thing Duncan cares about now is Gwen. I didn't do anything wrong this time, so he should be put up for elimination."

"Yeah, boy if I didn't put all those landmines in the forest or make those fake maps from that store in Petalburg City that made fake maps, we probably would've succeded," Izzy explained.

Everyone seemed to be looking at Izzy as if they were angry with her for those actions.

A flashback was shown where Izzy brought landmines from a store in Petalburg City, and then placed them underground in the Petalburg Woods. She also gave her team members fake maps and lead them towards landmines where they were all being blasted into the air. Then the scene returned to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, and I also lost to that Team Magma Grunt guy," Izzy stated.

"Team Sinnoh, Team Hoenn, we'll see you soon to determine who will be getting the hook," Birch said.

All five TVs turned off, and it was revealed that the same results from the first challenge occured. Team Sinnoh and Team Hoenn had to return to the Elimination Stadium to put someone up for elimination.

Team Sinnoh was devastated that they had to return to the Elimination Stadium. However, most of the players were getting ready.

**Sam's Munchlax was raised to Level 10**

**Sam's Starly was raised to Level 8**

**Sam's Shinx was raised to Level 9**

**Sam's Shinx learned Charge**

**Sam's Bidoof was raised to Level 8**

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 11**

**Owen's Bidoof was raised to Level 9**

**Owen's Bidoof learned Defense Curl**

**Owen's Geodude was raised to Level 8**

**Owen's Geodude learned Rock Polish**

**Noah's Chimchar was raised to Level 12**

**Noah's Starly was raised to Level 10**

**Noah's Abra was raised to Level 8**

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 11**

**Cody's Piplup learned Water Sport**

**Cody's Zubat was raised to Level 7**

The girls on Team Sinnoh didn't quite get any training in for the elimination ceremony. Team Hoenn players were getting some training in for their elimination ceremony.

**Izzy's Beldum was raised to Level 7**

**Izzy's Poochyena was raised to Level 5**

**Izzy's Poochyena learned Howl**

**Izzy's Shroomish was raised to Level 6**

**Duncan's Poochyena was raised to Level 9**

**Duncan's Poochyena learned Sand-Attack**

**Duncan's Taillow was raised to Level 7**

**Lightning's Treecko was raised to Level 9**

**Lightning's Wingull was raised to Level 8**

**Lightning's Slakoth was raised to Level 7**

**Lightning's Slakoth learned Encore**

**Dakota's Mudkip was raised to Level 10**

**Dakota's Mudkip learned Water Gun**

**Dakota's Silcoon was raised to Level 8**

**Dakota's Seedot was raised to Level 6**

**Dakota's Surskit was raised to Level 7**

**Dakota's Surskit learned Quick Attack**

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 11**

**Harold's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 9**

**Harold's Zigzagoon learned Headbutt**

**Harold's Cascoon was raised to Level 8**

**Harold's Beldum was raised to Level 8**

**Harold's Wingull was raised to Level 9**

**Harold's Wingull learned Wing Attack**

**Harold's Lotad was raised to Level 7**

**Harold's Lotad learned Absorb**

**Harold's Lotad learned Nature Power**

**Ezekiel's Mudkip was raised to Level 7**

**Ezekiel's Slakoth was raised to Level 6**

**Gwen's Rlats was raised to Level 8**

All of the contestants took time to train except for Anne Marie. Then it was time to determine someone's fate.

**Elimination Stadium**

The two losing teams entered the stadium where Professor Birch and Professor Rowan were waiting. They were both returning for a second time, but only one of them was not going to see a tommorow.

"I must say teams that despite all the effort you put in as Pokemon trainers, none of you were able to finish the challenge along with the other three teams. For finishing in the bottom two, we have to send someone home," Birch announced.

"Each team will put someone up for elimination, and then those two must face off in a one on one Pokemon battle. The last one standing stays in the game, and the loser is out," Rowan announced.

The votes were cast, and everyone was just standing there looking pretty nervous. Professor Rowan and Professor Birch were ready to hand out the badges.

"Alright, I will let everyone know who is safe right now on Team Sinnoh. Owen, Sam, Beth, Sadie, and Cody," said Rowan tossing the five a badge to indicate that they were still in the game.

Noah and Sierra looked pretty nervous. The team may have followed Cody's words that Sierra might be holding him back.

"And the final badge goes to...Noah," Rowan announced tossing Noah a badge.

"What, but why did you all put me up for elimination? I didn't do anything wrong," Sierra stated.

"You're too distracted on Cody, and that's going to be a problem," Sadie told Sierra.

"Sorry, it was either you or Cody," Beth stated.

**Confessional-Sierra:** "This can't be right. I shouldn't be put up for elimination. I mean I did lose two Pokemon battles, but why should I be the blame?"

"And now Sierra's opponent will be the person who doesn't get a badge. Safe is Gwen, Lightning, Anne Marie, Dakota, Ezekiel, and Harold," said Birch giving everyone a badge except for Duncan and Izzy.

"Sorry Duncan, it looks like you're going home," said Harold giving thumbs down.

"No Harold, the majority have actually voted for Izzy," said Birch, "it may have something to do with what she said about maps and landmines."

"Oh boy, landmines," Izzy exclaimed.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Drats, Duncan is staying for another episode. Don't worry, I'll take him down soon enough."

So the elimination battle was set with Team Sinnoh putting up Sierra and Team Hoenn putting up Izzy. The two were now forced to take part on the battlefield.

"Sierra, Izzy, you two have been put up for elimination. In order to stay in the game, you must win a Pokemon battle. Each of you is only allowed one Pokemon, and no items are allowed. The winner will stay in the game, and the loser is out," Birch explained.

"Now let the redemption battle begin," Rowan announced.

**Redemption Pokemon Battle-Sierra VS Izzy**

**Sierra:** Cody 2, please save me!

Sierra sends out Cody 2(Piplup) Lv.5

**Izzy:** Alright, I get to send out my mushroom creature!

Izzy sends out her Shroomish Lv.6

**Harold:** Looks like Izzy has a huge advantage.

**Dakota:** Why's that?

**Harold:** Shroomish is a grass type, and it know Absorb. Piplup is water type, and grass moves do great damage on water Pokemon.

**Noah:** Sierra's screwed.

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Izzy:** Hey Shroomish, use Absorb on that penguin!

Shroomish used Absorb, Cody 2 loses lots of HP, its super effective, Shroomish regains some HP.

**Sierra:** I will fight in the name of Cody! Cody 2 use Pound!

Cody 2 used Pound, Shroomish loses HP.

**What will Sierra doFIGHTPOUND**

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Izzy:** Shroomy! Another Absorb!

Shroomish used Absorb, Cody 2 loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Shroomish regains some HP. Cody 2 fainted.

**Izzy's Shroomish was raised to Level 7**

**Sierra:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Izzy defeated Sierra and was rewarded 400PD, and stayed in the game.**

"Congratulatons Izzy, you have won the Pokemon Redemption battle giving you the chance to stay in the game," Birch announced.

"Hooray! I get to stay around," Izzy cheered.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

"Sierra, your Pokemon trainer days are over! Take the Pokeball of Shame and go," Rowan said giving Sierra the Pokeball of Shame.

"But I can't leave without telling Cody how much I love," Sierra said as she got interupted by the explosion.

Sierra was sent up into the sky blasting off Team Rocket style. Sierra was gone, and there was still one more piece of business to take care of. Where was Izzy going to be.

"Izzy, since you have won your redemption battle. You will now spin the wheel to determine your fate," Rowan announced.

"Oh yeah that's right, the winner of the redemption battle has a chance to possibly swap teams," Duncan said.

"I hope she goes away," said Anne Marie.

"Now spin the wheel," said Birch.

"Alrighty," Izzy exclaimed as she gave the wheel a big spin, "come on, come on, big money, big money!"

The wheel finally slowed down, and it landed on Team Sinnoh. That meant Izzy was now going to have to go from Team Hoenn to Team Sinnoh.

"The wheel has landed on Team Sinnoh. Izzy, you are now a part of Team Sinnoh," Rowan announced, "now say goodbye to your teammates, and say hello to your new teammates."

"Okey dokey," Izzy replied, "bye guys!"

Izzy just kindly walked away from her now former team, and nobody even cared that she was going. Izzy then joined her new teammates on Team Sinnoh.

"Hi guys," Izzy said.

The one person who was really happy to see Izzy was none other than Owen. He was so happy to know that his best friend, and his true love were now on the same team as him.

**Confessional-Owen:** "This is the happiest day of my life. Noah and Izzy are going to be on the same team as me. I can't wait for the two of us to have fun."

**Confessional-Izzy:** "So long Team Hoenn, hello Team Sinnoh!"

**Confessional-Duncan:** (sits in silence for five seconds) "Their problem now."

Professor Oak appears out of nowhere to do the narrations for the end of the episode.

"Two contestants are out, and we still have thirty-eight more. What challenges are in store for our contestants next? How will Izzy fit in with her new team? Will Cody be able to get over the fact that Sierra is gone?" Oak said.

"YES I CAN," Cody screamed.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption," Oak announced.

**Stayed tuned as the next chapter will feature only the members of Team Kanto. Here is a recap of all five teams.**

**Team Kanto**

**Blaineley-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 6200PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.12(F)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip Thunder Wave

**Mankey-Lv.8(F)**

Scratch Leer Low Kick Focus Energy

**Chris-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 3815PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Spearow-Lv.5(M)**

Growl Peck Leer -

**Jo-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 5900PD**

**Charmander-Lv.8(F)**

Growl Scratch Ember -

**Pidgey-Lv.3(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Geoff-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 4580PD**

**Charmander-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Scratch Ember -

**Weedle-Lv.4(F)**

Poison Sting String Shot - -

**Bridgette-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 4625PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip Bubble -

**Pidgey-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Sand-Attack - -

**Pikachu-Lv.4(F)**

Growl Thundershock - -

**Lindsay-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2915PD**

**Bulbasaur(Cutie)-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Growl Leech Seed -

**Metapod(Bulbasaur)-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle String Shot Harden -

**Brick-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 4935PD**

**Bulbasaur-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Growl Leech Seed -

**Rattata-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Quick Attack -

**Tyler-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 4200PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip - -

**Weedle-Lv.4(F)**

Poison Sting String Shot - -

**Team Johto**

**Chef-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1000PD**

**Togepi-Lv.8(F)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Hoothoot-Lv.6(F)**

Foresight Growl Tackle Hypnosis

**Geodude-Lv.2(M)**

Tackle Defense Curl - -

**Zubat-Lv.3(F)**

Leech Life - - -

**DJ-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 1020PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.9(F)**

Leer Tackle Smokescreen -

**Pidgey-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Sand-Attack - -

**Zubat-Lv.6(M)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**Bellsprout-Lv.3(F)**

Vine Whip - - -

**Scott-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 2170PD**

**Totodile-Lv.8(M)**

Leer Scratch Water Gun Rage

**Rattata-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Quick Attack -

**Kakuna-Lv.7(M)**

Poison Sting String Shot Harden -

**Heather-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 570PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.7(F)**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf -

**Spinarak-Lv.6(M)**

Poison Sting String Shot Scary Face -

**Gastly-Lv.4(M)**

Hypnosis Lick - -

**Katie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1670PD**

**Togepi-Lv.7(M)**

Charm Growl Metronome -

**Sentret-Lv.7(F)**

Foresight Scratch Defense Curl Quick Attack

**Zubat-Lv.4(F)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**B-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1415PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.8(M)**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf -

**Dunsparce-Lv.5(M)**

Rage Defense Curl Rollout -

**Justin-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 270PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.7(M)**

Leer Tackle Smokescreen -

**Caterpie-Lv.4(F)**

Tackle String Shot - -

**Ledbya-Lv.4(M)**

Tackle - - -

**Eva-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1670PD**

**Totodile-Lv.7(F)**

Leer Scratch Water Gun -

**Zubat-Lv.5(M)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**Team Hoenn**

**Duncan-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1900PD**

**Poochyena-Lv.9(F)**

Tackle Howl Sand-Attack -

**Zigzagoon-Lv.6(F)(Chesto Berry)**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip -

**Taillow-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Peck Focus Energy -

**Lightning-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 1125PD**

**Treecko-Lv.9(M)(Pecha Berry)**

Leer Pound Absorb -

**Wingull-Lv.8(M)**

Growl Water Gun Supersonic -

**Slakoth-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle Yawn Encore -

**Dakota-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 700PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.10(F)(Rawst Berry)**

Growl Tackle Mud-Slap Water Gun

**Silcoon-Lv.8(F)**

String Shot Tackle Poison Sting Harden

**Seedot-Lv.6(M)**

Bide Harden - -

**Surskit-Lv.7(M)**

Bubble Quick Attack - -

**Anne Marie-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1100PD**

**Torchic-Lv.8(F)(Aspear Berry)**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy -

**Zigzagoon-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip -

**Harold-Pokedex:9/649 Badges:0 2045PD(Hidden Immunity Idol)**

**Torchic-Lv.11(M)(Leppa Berry)**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy Ember

**Zigzagoon-Lv.9(F)**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip Headbutt

**Cascoon-Lv.8(M)**

String Shot Tackle Poison Sting Harden

**Beldum-Lv.8**

Take Down - - -

**Wingull-Lv.9(F)**

Growl Water Gun Supersonic Wing Attack

**Lotad-Lv.7(M)**

Astonish Growl Absorb Nature Power

**PC Pokemon: Slakoth Lv.5(F)**

**Ezekiel-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 3050PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.7(M)**

Growl Tackle Mud-Shot -

**Slakoth-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Yawn - -

**Gwen-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 1900PD**

**Treecko-Lv.8(F)(Persim Berry)**

Leer Pound Absorb -

**Ralts-Lv.8(M)**

Growl Confusion - -

**Team Sinnoh**

**Izzy-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2670PD**

**Beldum-Lv.7**

Take Down - - -

**Poochyena-Lv.5(M)**

Tackle Howl - -

**Shroomish-Lv.7(F)**

Absorb Tackle - -

**Sam-Pokedex:9/649 Badges:0 1100PD**

**Munchlax-Lv.10(M)**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Tackle Amnesia

**Starly-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Shinx-Lv.9(F)**

Tackle Leer Charge -

**Bidoof-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Growl - -

**Kricketot-Lv.7(F)**

Growl Bide Struggle Bug -

**Onix(Dakota)-Lv.9(F)**

Harden Mud Sport Curse Rock Throw

**PC Pokemon: NONE**

**Owen-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:0 335PD**

**Turtwig(Noah Jr.)-Lv.11(M)**

Tackle Withdraw Absorb -

**Bidoof-Lv.9(M)**

Tackle Growl Defense Curl -

**Geodude-Lv.8(F)**

Tackle Defense Curl Mud Sport Rock Polish

**Noah-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:0 3115PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.12(M)**

Leer Scratch Ember Taunt

**Starly-Lv.10(M)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Abra-Lv.8(M)**

Teleport - - -

**Sadie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 1250PD**

**Turtwig-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Withdraw - -

**Starly-Lv.6(F)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack -

**Cody-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:0 865PD**

**Piplup-Lv.11(M)**

Pound Growl Bubble Water Sport

**Starly-Lv.9(F)**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Zubat-Lv.7(M)**

Leech Life Supersonic - -

**Beth-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 500PD**

**Chimchar-Lv.7(F)**

Leer Scratch Ember -

**Kricketot-Lv.4(M)**

Growl Bide - -

**Team Unova**

**Courtney-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:0 16175PD**

**Axew-Lv.8(F)**

Scratch Leer Assurance -

**Purrloin-Lv.5(F)**

Scratch Growl - -

**Pansage-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Vine Whip

**Pansear-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Panpour-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

**Mike-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 0PD**

**Axew-Lv.8(M)**

Scratch Leer Assurance -

**Patrat-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Leer Bite -

**Lillipup-Lv.7(F)**

Tackle Leer Odor Sleuth -

**Pansear-Lv.10(M)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Zoey-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 2000PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.9(F)(Oran Berry)**

Tackle Tail Whip Water Gun -

**Purrloin-Lv.7(F)**

Scratch Growl Assist -

**Pansear-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Alejandro-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:0 175PD**

**Tepig-Lv.7(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Ember -

**Patrat-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Leer Bite -

**Audino-Lv.6(F)**

Pound Growl Helping Hand Refresh

**Pansage-Lv.10(M)**

Scratch Leer Lick Vine Whip

**Cameron-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 575PD**

**Oshawatt-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Tail Whip Water Gun -

**Patrat-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Pansear-Lv.10(M)**

Scratch Leer Lick Incinerate

**Dawn-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:0 0PD**

**Snivy-Lv.5(F)**

Tackle Leer - -

**Panpour-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

**Trent-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 900PD**

**Snivy-Lv.8(M)**

Tackle Leer Vine Whip -

**Panpour-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

**Leshawna-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:0 1600PD**

**Tepig-Lv.9(F)**

Tackle Tail Whip Ember Odor Sleuth

**Lillipup-Lv.6(M)**

Tackle Leer Odor Sleuth -

**Pansage-Lv.10(F)**

Scratch Leer Lick Vine Whip

**Eliminated Contestants: Staci, Sierra**


	15. E3:TK-Let's Brock And Roll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon**

The eight members of Team Kanto woke up, and were aware that Professor Oak was going to hand the team another challenge.

Everyone was out of bed, and Chris was the last one to get up. He walked on over to the bathroom, and he noticed that there a line for everyone waiting to get in the shower. The line consisted of Jo, Tyler, Brick, Bridgette, and Geoff.

"So, you guys waiting to get in the shower," Chris asked everyone who were in bathrobes.

"Yeah Chris, and let me say Lindsay is taking forever in there," said Geoff, "and Blaineley is already done in there."

"You could of let me in there first. She's worthless in the head," Jo argued.

"Hey, don't talk about my girlfriend like that," Tyler argued.

**Confessional-Tyler:** "Man, I have no idea what Jo has against my Lindsay. Okay I admit she isn't that bright, but come on show some respect."

Chris was looking around to check out the scenery of the Pokemon Center. He was getting a little impatient with Lindsay taking a long shower. Then Chris started to have a dirty mind coming into his head thinking he should see her in the shower.

"Hey everyone, why don't you all go outside and train your Pokemon while you wait to get in the shower," Chris suggested.

"You want us to go out and train, in our pajamas," Bridgette said in shock.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when the shower is ready," Chris said acting creepy.

"You just want us out so you can steal the shower from us next," Jo said.

"No I don't, I just don't want you wasting your time in line when we could have a challenge to get ready for. Get your Pokemon stronger, and I'll let you know when you can use the showr," Chris explained.

Everyone was looking around feeling completely confused. They decided for some reason to just give in.

"Fine, but we know you're going to take the shower after Lindsay," Bridgette said.

Everyone walked off, and Tyler was about to ask Brick something before they left.

"Hey Brick, I was wondering. You were always one of those army guys who gets up early. Why didn't you get up early today," Tyler asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like waiting along with my buddies," Brick stated.

Everyone was gone, and Chris was all by himself. He was ready to sneak into the bathroom to peek on Lindsay showering. He giggled as he walked inside, and noticed the silhouette of the girl showering.

"This is going to be interesting," Chris said to himself.

Everyone else was coming down to the first floor, and all of them were smiling and laughing.

"I think he went in," Geoff said.

"Hi guys," squealed a familar voice who was in her bathrobe, "what's so funny?"

"You'll see, or better yet hear," Geoff responded.

"What are you guys talking about," the familar girl asked.

"Sit back and enjoy what's about to happen, Lindsay," Bridgette replied.

It was Lindsay who was with Geoff, Bridgette, Jo, Brick, and Tyler. Chris McClean was in for a surprise in the shower.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Blaineley screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT LINDSAY," Chris screamed.

Blaineley punched him through the ceiling, and he was sent flying all the way back into the Viridan Forest. He lost his bathrobe, and was left in the nude.

"This is bad," Chris said to himself.

A group of angry Beedrill came out to attack Chris. The former Total Drama host was getting stung like crazy by all of the Beedrill, and he screamed for his life.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Okay, that's the last time I ever walk into a bathroom without knocking. (knock from outside) "Occupied." (Beedrill coming in to sting Chris like crazy)

Back outside, the entire group was laughing at the events that just took place. Geoff and Bridgette fell on the ground laughing while Jo was nearly gasping for air, because she was using up her lungs to laugh.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "Best prank ever!"

"Why was that so funny," Lindsay asked.

"You know Chris, he always loves to see the ladies. We predicted that you were his favorite female contestants, and that he would love to see you shower," Geoff explained.

"That's creepy," Lindsay said.

"But jokes on Chris, we tricked him into walking in on Blaineley," Bridgette said.

The co-host of Celebrity Manhunt stormed outside the doors of the Pokemon Center dripping all over as she just got out of the shower. She was wearing her bathrobe just like the others, and she was angry.

"Chris better not show his face around here. What kind of creep thinks its okay to spy on other girls," Blaineley questioned.

"I don't know, but your reaction was probably hilarious," Jo responded.

"Chris better not show his face, or I will give him trouble," Blaineley said.

Chris showed up wearing nothing at all, and he had his hands covering his private areas. He was completely embrassed, and everyone was laughing.

"What, you never seen a host naked," Chris questioned.

"I wanted to rip you apart more, but this is punishment enough," Blaineley said.

"What are you talking about, I HAVE NO CLOTHES AND I HAVE BEEN RUNNING FROM BEEDRILL," Chris shouted.

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "Chris got what he deversed. I can't wait to make him look like a fool even more."

"Come on, lets all shower and train our Pokemon afterwards," Bridgette suggested.

Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea to train their Pokemon before their next challenge. Everyone would like to be in good shape for their gym battle, and Blaineley was having her Pikachu deal with another Pidgey.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Blaineley VS Wild Pidgey Lv.5(F)**

**Blaineley:** Go Pikachu!

Blaineley sends out her Pikachu Lv.12

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Blaineley:** Thundershock Pikachu!

Pikachu used Thundershock, Pidgey loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Pidgey fainted.

**Blaineley:** Of course!

**Blaineley's Pikachu was raised to Level 13**

**Blaineley's Pikachu wants to learn Quick Attack, but it can only know four moves.**

**Blaineley:** What's going on? Why can't Pikachu learn Quick Attack?

**Chris:** Oh, here's why. Pokemon can only learn four moves at a time. Accroding to the Pokedex, Pikachu has to either forget one of its move, or it can't learn the new move.

**Blaineley:** Okay then, I'll have Pikachu forget Growl, and Pikachu can learn Quick Attack.

**Blaineley's Pikachu forgot Growl, and Blaineley's Pikachu learned Quick Attack.**

**Blaineley's Mankey was raised to Level 10**

**Blaineley's Mankey wants to learn Fury Swipes, but it can only know four moves.**

**Blaineley's Mankey forgot Scratch, and Blaineley's Mankey learned Fury Swipes.**

**Chris's Pikachu was raised to Level 11**

**Chris's Pikachu learned Thunder Wave**

**Chris's Spearow was raised to Level 9**

**Chris's Spearow learned Fury Attack**

**Jo's Charmander was raised to Level 10**

**Jo's Charmander learned Smokescreen**

**Jo's Pidgey was raised to Level 8**

**Jo's Pidgey learned Sand-Attack**

**Geoff's Charmander was raised to Level 10**

**Geoff's Charmander learned Smokescreen**

**Geoff's Weedle was raised to Level 7**

**Geoff's Weedle evolved into Kakuna**

**Geoff's Kakuna learned Harden**

**Bridgette's Squirtle was raised to Level 11**

**Bridgette's Squirtle learned Withdraw**

**Bridgette's Pidgey was raised to Level 9**

**Bridgette's Pidgey learned Gust**

**Bridgette's Pikachu was raised to Level 8**

**Brick's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 10**

**Brick's Bulbasaur learned Vine Whip**

**Brick's Rattata was raised to Level 8**

**Brick's Rattata learned Focus Energy**

Lindsay and Tyler were actually training on their own with their Pokemon. The two wanted to be alone training their Pokemon, because they thought it would be more fun.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 11**

**Lindsay's Metapod was raised to Level 9**

**Tyler's Squirtle was raised to Level 10**

**Tyler's Squirtle learned Bubble**

**Tyler's Squirtle learned Withdraw**

**Tyler's Weedle was raised to Level 9**

**Tyler's Weedle evolved into Kakuna**

**Tyler's Kakuna learned Harden**

"Isn't it so fun that we get to train together with no John around," Lindsay asked.

"Um yeah, but shouldn't you be with Blaineley, Geoff, and Bridgette," Tyler asked.

"I wanted to be with you, because I love you. Why would I be with Blanky, Greg, and Brooke," Lindsay asked.

"Because Blaineley got you, Geoff, and Bridgette in an alliance. I think you told me one day during breakfast," Tyler answered.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay said, "I like being with you more than being with them."

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "No offense to what I said, I love Greg and Brooke as my friends. I don't know about Blinky."

"There's another Rattata, you want to take this," Tyler asked.

"Sure thing," Lindsay answered.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Lindsay VS Wild Rattata Lv.4(M)**

**Lindsay:** Come on out Bulbasaur!

Lindsay sends out Bulbasaur(Metapod) Lv.9

**Tyler:** Seriously Lindsay, it's confusing that you're calling Metapod Bulbasaur.

**Lindsay:** Because it's so cute like my Bulbasaur.

**Tyler:** Well change its name, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Bulbasaur use Tackle

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tackle, Bulbasaur loses HP.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Bulbasaur use Tackle again!

Bulbasaur used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tail Whip, Bulbasaur's Defense fell.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Lindsay:** Tackle Bulbasaur!

Bulbsaur used Tackle, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**Lindsay's Metapod was raised to Level 10**

**WHAT! Lindsay's Metapod is evolving!**

"What's happening to Bulbasaur," Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, your Metapod is evolving," Tyler said.

"But my Bulbasaur just evolved. Why is it evolving again," Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, but you're going to have a stronger Pokemon now," Tyler said.

Lindsay's Metapod changed form, and it became a butterfly with a purple body, buggy red eyes, antennas, a blue nose, hands, and feet, and white wings.

**Lindsay's Metapod evolved into Butterfree**

**Lindsay's Butterfree learned Confusion**

"YAY! I got a cute little butterfly," Lindsay squealed.

"We'll celebrate later, right now there's another Rattata coming this way," Tyler told his girlfriend.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Tyler VS Wild Rattata Lv.5(F)**

**Tyler:** Come on out Kakuna!

Tyler sends out his Kakuna Lv.9

**What will Tyler doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Tyler:** Kakuna use Poison Sting!

Kakuna used Poison Sting, Rattata loses HP, Rattata becomes poisoned.

Wild Rattata used Tail Whip, Kakuna Defense fell.

Wild Rattata is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Tyler doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Tyler:** Kakuna use Poison Sting again!

Kakuna used Poison Sting, Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tackle, Kakuna loses HP.

Wild Rattata is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Tyler doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Tyler:** Another Poison Sting attack!

Kakuna used Poison Sting, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**Tyler's Kakuna was raised to Level 10**

**WHAT! Tyler's Kakuna is evolving!**

"Awesome! Now my Kakuna is evolving," Tyler exclaimed

**Confessional-Tyler:** "Not that long ago, my Weedle evolved into Kakuna. Just right after my girlfriend's Metapod evolved into Butterfree, and I'm serious someone is going to get is confused with a Bulbasaur because she named it Bulbasaur, my Kakuna evolves."

Kakuna glowed and changed form into a Pokemon that looked like a yellow bee with glowing red eyes, bee wings, and needles for hands.

**Tyler's Kakuna evolved into Beedrill**

**Tyler's Beedrill learned Fury Attack**

"Lindsay, I can't wait to make the others jealous of us. We both made our Pokemon evolve beyond stage one," Tyler said.

Lindsay and Tyler rejoined the rest of the team with smiles on their faces. Everyone was wondering why those two were so happy, and their best theory was that they were together.

"Hey there, so Lindsay, Tyler, how was your training," Geoff asked.

"It was like totally great, we got new Pokemon," Lindsay said.

"You and your boyfriend who nobody has any idea who he is have caught new Pokemon," Chris asked.

"No, we evolved our Pokemon. Take a look," Tyler said as Lindsay and Tyler brought out their Pokemon.

They all saw the two Pokemon, and everyone was amazed except for Jo. Blaineley did look pretty impressed.

"Nicely done, what are those Pokemon," Blaineley asked.

"I have no idea," Lindsay answered.

Both Lindsay and Tyler didn't take the time to see what Pokemon they had. They took out their Pokedex's to look up their Pokemon.

**Pokedex-012: Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon-It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.**

**Pokedex-015: Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon-Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.**

"This is my sweet little Bulbasaur, the Pokemon it has become is Butterfree," Lindsay said introducing her Butterfree.

"And the Pokemon I have here is a Beedrill," Tyler said introducing his Beedrill.

"Overgrown bug Pokemon, how pathetic," Jo said.

"Hey, at least I made a Pokemon evolve! Have you made any Pokemon evolve yet," Lindsay questioned.

"That's none of your business, and no I haven't made a Pokemon evolve yet," Jo answered.

"Okay, what's your problem. Maybe your jealous that I have a boyfriend, and you don't even have a girlfriend," Lindsay replied.

"I'M NOT A GUY, I'M A GIRL," Jo screamed.

"Well bottom line is that I have made a Pokemon evolve twice, and you haven't," Lindsay said sticking her tounge out.

Jo was just disgusted and Brick was walking by to check to see how she was handling it.

"So, I take it you can't handle Cadet Barbie," Brick asked.

"She reminds me of Lightning, only because she keeps calling me a guy," Jo answered.

"Take it easy, take all your anger out on Pokemon trainers when the challenge starts," Brick told Jo.

**Confessional-Brick:** "I respect Jo as a competetor, but she needs to understand that you have to respect your allies. If she doesn't do that, she'll be going home."

The third challenge of the season was now about to begin, and Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler all got their Pokemon healed and were outside of a building that looked like a giant boulder. Professor Oak was there to explain the next challenge.

"Okay Team Kanto, you just have to do one thing and you're all done," Oak said.

"Really, just one little thing and this challenge will be complete," Jo asked.

"Correct Jo. Now where we stand is the outside of the Pewter City Gym, and the leader of the gym is none other than Brock. Your challenge is to go inside the gym, and defeat Brock," Oak explained.

"Sweet, this is going to be so easy. Somebody beats this Brock guy, and then were done. Thank you Professor Oak for such an easy challenge," Chris happily said.

"Um, I wasn't finished. What I meant to say was that all eight of you must beat Brock to complete the challenge, and I mean ALL EIGHT OF YOU," Oak explained clearly.

"WHAT," everyone gasped.

"You mean everyone here has to win against this guy," Bridgette asked.

"Correct, because this is a Pokemon Gym. In Pokemon Gyms you face a leader, and your goal is to defeat the leader. Once you beat the leader, he or she will give you a badge. Once everyone recieves a badge, you will complete the challenge," Oak explained.

"Sounds like fun," Geoff said, "everyone being forced to win against one guy. Now we understand that everyone has to keep up with their training or else we be falling behind."

"Exactly. Brock is the leader of the Pewter City Gym, and he will use rock type Pokemon only. If you beat him, he will give you a Boulder Badge, and let me assure you that he will use the same Pokemon against all of you," Oak explained, "good luck everyone."

Professor Oak left and that left everyone on their own. The eight must defeat Brock to complete the challenge, and they learn that all of his Pokemon are rock types.

"This is going to be a problem for some of us. According to the Pokedex, rock type Pokemon are weak to water and grass, but they don't take much damage from fire or normal type moves," Chris explained.

"Well, all we can just do is hope that we can overcome this and win," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, Bridge is right. Lets just head inside," Geoff responded.

The doors opened and everyone from Team Kanto entered the Pewter City Gym. There was a battlefield full of rocks, and a man stood on the other side.

He was a tall man with spiky brown hair, dark skin, his eyes looking like they were closed, and he wore an orange shirt with a green vest, brown pants, and blue sneakers. The man appeared to be the gym leader Brock.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym, my name is Brock," Brock said introducing himself, "AND I DEEPLY WELCOME YOU THREE TO MY GYM!"

Brock was acting affectionate to Blaineley, Bridgette, and Lindsay with hearts coming out of his eyes. He shoved Chris, Jo, Geoff, Brick, and Tyler out of the way for the three ladies.

"Um, what's going on here," Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, why do you act like you're in love with us," Lindsay questioned.

"What's gotten into you," Blaineley asked.

"Because together, we can roam the world and share our secrets," Brock said until he was hit with a poison jab, "or maybe I just leave you alone."

Brock was hit by a Poison Jab from his Croagunk which was a blue frog with dopey yellow eyes, orange cheeks, small black hands, a white body, and black toes. Brock returned to his position.

"What was that about hitting on the girls," Chris asked.

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away," Brock said.

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "At least he didn't spy on me in the shower."

"Anyway, let me introduce myself again, my name is Brock and I will explain the rules of a Pokemon Gym battle. I will be using rock type Pokemon against you, and I have two Pokemon which happen to be Geodude and Onix. If you can beat both of my Pokemon, I will give you the Boulder Badge. Now before you began this game, you guys got numbers," Brock explained.

"Yeah we did, that was supposed to be for the order of who gets their Pokemon," Tyler said.

"I still didn't get why we played rock, paper, scissors," Geoff said.

"Yeah, those numbers didn't just indicate the order of who got their Pokemon, it also indicated the order of who I face. The rock, paper, scissor battles were actually tiebreakers of who goes next if any of you were to have the same number or Pokemon," Brock explained.

"So what does that mean," Jo asked.

"Well Blaineley and Chris got Pikachus and Blaineley beat Chris in rock, paper, scissors, Jo and Geoff got 1 and Jo beat Geoff in rock, paper, scissors, Bridgette got 4, Lindsay got 5, Brick got 7, and Tyler got 9," Brock explained. "so that means the order of who faces me goes Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler."

"Wait, Mildred gets to go first," Chris asked.

"You're getting on my nerves Chris, don't call me that," Blaineley growled.

"Heh, I like that name better. Yes, Mildred goes first and I'm wearing a cup so don't bother hitting me in the coconuts," Brock said.

"Okay," said Blaineley as she kicked Chris in the coconuts, "that's for spying on me in the shower!"

"I thought...no one was in there," Chris lied.

"If no one was in the shower, then why was the water running," Blaineley questioned.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Seriously, Mildred is getting on my last nerve. If we lose this challenge, then she is going bye bye. (Pikachu comes out and shocks Chris) "PIKACHU, do you know how long it took me to get my hair done!"

The order went Blaineley, Chris, Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler. Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, and Tyler had the best shot of beating Brock because they had either a water type Pokemon or a grass type Pokemon.

The first member of Team Kanto who was up to face Brock was Blaineley. She was ready to take on the rock hard Pokemon trainer.

"Okay Mildred, lets get ready to rumble," Brock shouted.

"You're on, and don't call me Mildred," Blaineley yelled out.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Blaineley VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Blaineley:** Pikachu, take ten!

Blaineley sends out her Pikachu Lv.13

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTHUNDERSHOCK**

**Blaineley:** Just imagine that's a Pidgey and use Thundershock.

Pikachu used Thundershock, it doesn't effect Geodude.

**Blaineley:** What the heck just happened? Why didn't Pikachu's Thundershock work?

**Brock:** I guess you didn't realize, my Geodude is also a ground type Pokemon so electric attacks will do no good.

**Blaineley:** WHAT! But electric attacks are Pikachu's speciality! How can I win without having Pikachu using an electric attack.

**Brock:** You better have trained your Pokemon really hard. Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Chris:** Well, well, well, looks like Mildred is in trouble.

**Blaineley:** Shut up Chris, I'm trying to figure out what I can do!

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Blaineley:** Pikachu use Quick Attack!

Pikachu used Quick Attack, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Blaineley:** Sorry, but that's all Pikachu can use for an attack.

**Brock:** Then I guess Pikachu won't be ready for this either. Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pikachu loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Blaineley:** PIKACHU! How could you be hurt so badly?

**Brock:** Well, I guess you didn't realize that not only can your Pikachu not only use electric attacks, it also is very vulnerable to rock type moves.

**Chris:** Okay, I shouldn't make fun of Mildred anymore, because I have a Pikachu and Blaineley's is stronger thanks to those Pidgeys. This is going to be hard.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Blaineley: **I guess I'll try to lower Geodude's defense.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pikachu loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Pikachu fainted.

**Blaineley:** Wait a moment, how did Geodude strike first!

**Brock:** Rock Polish increases a Pokemon's speed, and that gave Geodude the chance to attack first. The only reason your Pikachu attacked first was because of Quick Attack.

**Blaineley:** I see. Well all I have is Mankey, so Mankey take ten!

Blaineley sends out her Mankey Lv.10

**Chris:** Blaineley, what good is Mankey going to do?

**Blaineley:** I have no idea, its my only Pokemon.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTFOCUS ENERGY**

**Brock:** Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Blaineley:** Mankey use Focus Energy!

Mankey used Focus Energy, Mankey is getting pumped.

**Brick:** Good thinking, it says Focus Energy gives a Pokemon a better chance for a critical hit.

**Blaineley:** Trust me, I'm going to need it. Mankey needs to win or else I'm finished.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTFURY SWIPES**

**Brock:** Alright Geodude, use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mankey loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Blaineley:** Mankey didn't get hurt so badly. Why was that?

**Brock:** Because Mil...Blaineley, that was a rock type move and it doesn't do much damage to fighting type Pokemon like Mankey.

**Blaineley:** Ah, that sounds very good. Won't need to worry about that attack then. Mankey use Fury Swipes.

Mankey used Fury Swipes, Geodude loses little HP, Geodude loses little HP, critical hit, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective, hit 3 times.

**Blaineley:** That barely did anything. Better try Mankey's Low Kick.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock: **Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Blaineley: **Now Mankey, use Low Kick!

Mankey used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Blaineley's Mankey was raised to Level 11**

**Blaineley:** I won!

**Brock:** No you haven't, I still have one more Pokemon.

**Blaineley:** But I couldn't believe that Mankey actually beat your Geodude.

**Brock:** That's because your Mankey used Low Kick which was a fighting type attack. It does much more damage to a rock type Pokemon, and so does water and grass.

**Brick:** Private Malibu, Cadet Barbie, G.I. Jock, we got ourselves an easy target.

**Bridgette:** Let me guess, because we have Bulbasaurs or Squirtles to guide the way?

**Brick: **Yes soldier! (Brick gives a salute to Bridgette)(Bridgette salutes Brick right back)

**Brock:** Now for my second Pokemon, go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Blaineley:** It's going to be smooth sailing from here. Mankey use Low Kick!

Mankey used Low Kick, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock: **Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Mankey loses little HP, it's not very effective, Mankey's Speed fell.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Mankey loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Blaineley:** Wait just a moment, how did Onix get to go first!

**Brock:** Rock Tomb is an attack that can lower a Pokemon's Speed. So despite the little damage your Mankey took, Mankey's speed has lowered.

**Blaineley:** I see where you're going with this. You've infuriated me for the last time, Mankey use Low Kick.

Mankey used Low Kick, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Blaineley doITEMPOTION**

**Blaineley: **Better be safe than sorry.

Blaineley uses Potion, Mankey regained some HP.

**Brock:** Onix use Rage!

Onix used Rage, Mankey loses HP.

**What will Blaineley doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock:** Onix use Rage again!

Onix used Rage, Mankey loses HP.

**Blaineley:** Mankey use Low Kick!

Mankey used Low Kick, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Blaineley's Mankey was raised to Level 12**

**Blaineley defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"I don't believe it, you actually beat me," Brock said.

**Confessional-Chris:** "I don't believe it, she actually beat him. I think I'll have better luck against him."

"Congratulations, you have recieved the Boulder Badge," Brock said giving Blaineley the Boulder Badge.

**Blaineley recieved the Boulder Badge**

The Boulder Badge was a gray bade that looked like a square with round corners.

"Oh, why thank you. I will mention to everyone that you were quite a battler," said Blaineley.

"As long as you hold this badge, any Pokemon traded up to Level 20 will obey you, and you can use Flash," Brock explained.

"What's Flash," Blaineley asked.

"It's an HM that you can get later on. It will light up any dark places, but you can't get the HM right now," Brock said, "now who's next?"

"I believe I'm going to be next. Now that I know your moves, I can tear you limb from limb," Chris said.

"But Chris, don't you have any Pokemon that can give you a distanct advantage," Bridgette asked.

"Who needs advantages, I got this," Chris said.

Brock got his Pokemon healed, and he and Chris were ready to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Chris VS Brock**

**Brock: **Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Chris:** Pikachu, please win this for me.

Chris sends out his Pikachu Lv.11

Pikachu shocks Chris messing up his hair.

**Chris: **Okay seriously Pikachu, stop messing up my hair. Now what should I have Pikachu do? It can't use Thundershock because Geodude is also a ground type Pokemon, and electric attacks don't work. AW CRAP!

**What will Chris doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Chris:** Pikachu use Tail Whip.

Pikachu used Tail Whip, Geodude's Defense fell.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pikachu loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Chris doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Chris:** Pikachu use Tail Whip again.

Pikachu used Tail Whip, Geodude's Defense fell.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw once more.

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pikachu loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Pikachu fainted.

**Chris:** Well this stinks.

**Blaineley:** So Chris, how much better than me are you doing!

**Chris: **Shut up! My next Pokemon will make you cry. Go Spearow!

Chris sends out his Spearow Lv.9

**What will Chris doFIGHTPECK**

**Chris:** Spearow use Peck!

Spearow used Peck, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Spearow loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Spearow fainted.

Chris is out of useable Pokemon.

"Well done Chris, you did a lot better than me," Blaineley said.

"Knock it off! I couldn't believe that I had such worthless Pokemon. Why did Geodude have to be a ground type Pokemon," Chris pouted.

"My Onix was as well," Brock stated.

"Whatever, I'm going to the Pokemon Center to get my Pokemon healed," Chris said.

"But Chris, didn't you hear what Professor Oak said, the challenge is only completed when everyone gets a Boulder Badge," Geoff told Chris.

"Actually, if one of your trainers lose, they can fight me again when I finish with the rest of you. Since Chris was second and Blaineley won, he will go first if anyone else is unable to beat me," Brock explained.

"Really, then in that case I'm going to make sure my Pokemon are unbeatable for when I see you again," Chris said.

Chris stormed out of the Pokemon Gym, and all Blaineley could do was smile over Chris's failure.

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "That will show him why you don't walk in on me in the shower."

**Confessional-Chris: **"I hate this day, first I mistakenly see Mildred showering, then I get sent flying into the forest by her, NAKED, then a whole bunch of Beedrill sting me, and now I lose my gym battle. Can this day get any worse!" (Beedrill needles poke through the confessinal) "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jo, please come forward," said Brock.

The female jock was making her way forward to face Brock after he got his Pokemon healed again. Jo gave out a huge smirk, and Brock was looking pretty fierce.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Jo VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Jo:** Come on out Pidgey!

Jo sends out her Pidgey Lv.8

**What will Jo doFIGHTSAND-ATTACK**

**Jo:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSAND-ATTACK**

**Brock:** Now Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Jo:** Now Pidgey, use Sand-Attack again!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**Brick:** What's going on, why is Jo only having Pidgey use Sand-Attack?

**Geoff: **I think I know what's going on, Jo knows her Pokemon don't have an advantage against Brock's rock type Pokemon so she's having her Pidgey use Sand-Attack to make sure Geodude has a hard time hitting Jo's Pokemon.

**Brick:** Wow, what a remarkable strategy by Jo.

**Geoff:** Sure is, but you, Lindsay, Tyler, and my girlfriend don't have to worry about that because you got Pokemon that can easily beat Brock's Pokemon. Me, Jo, and Chris on the other hand are going to have a tough time.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSAND-ATTACK**

**Brock:** Geodude, try again with Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's Attack missed.

**Jo:** Nice try, but that won't get you anywhere. Pidgey use Sand-Attack again!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSAND-ATTACK**

**Brock:** Rock Throw, keep going!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pidgey loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Pidgey fainted.

**Jo:** Drats! Pidgey return!

**Brock:** I'll admit, I like your strategy Jo taking away my Pokemon's accuracy to make it harder to strike your Pokemon.

**Jo:** Well since my Pokemon seem to have no advantage against you, that was pretty much my best bet. Just remember this, there is no way I'm going to lose to you! Charmander, pound that Geodude!

Jo sends sout her Charmander Lv.10

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Come on Geodude, use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Jo:** Sorry Brock, but you just got lucky there with Pidgey. Now its time for me to make your luck run out. Charmander use Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective. Geodude was burned.

**Brock:** NO! My Geodude has been burned.

**Jo:** Sure has!

**Brock:** Let me tell you something about burn, it only causes the Pokemon to lose energy, it also lowers their power so now Geodude's attacks won't be as strong.

**Jo:** That is if your Geodude can hit'em!

Geodude is hurt by the burn.

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Jo:** Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Geodude is hurt by the burn.

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Jo:** Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Geodude is hurt by the burn.

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Jo:** Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective. Geodude fainted.

**Jo's Charmander was raised to Level 11**

**Brock:** Great job Jo, you thought of a way to beat Geodude.

**Jo:** Let me tell you something, I do allow myself to lose. I'm determined to only beat the competition. Brock, I will beat you.

**Brock:** Not unless Onix beats your Charmander, go!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**Jo:** According to my Pokedex, my Charmander knows Smokescreen which also lowers a Pokemon accuracy. I'll just do the same thing to Onix I did to Geodude.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSMOKESCREEN**

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Charmander loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Charmander's Speed fell.

**Jo:** That won't slow me down, Charmander use Smokescreen.

Charmander used Smokescreen, Onix's Accuracy fell.

**Bridgette:** Jo, Charmander seems to be hurt. You might want to give it a Potion.

**Jo: **Relax, Charmander's doing just fine. I don't need to give it any Potion.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSMOKESCREEN**

**Brock:** That might be a mistake, Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Onix's attack missed.

**Jo:** Smokescreen again!

Charmander used Smokescreen, Onix's Accuracy fell.

**What will Jo doFIGHTSMOKESCREEN**

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Tomb again!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Onix's attack missed.

**Jo:** Charmander, one more Smokescreen!

Charmander used Smokescreen, Onix's Accuracy fell.

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Onix use Rage!

Onix used Rage, Onix's attack missed.

**Jo:** Come on Charmander, give me an Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Tyler:** Um Jo, didn't Charmander's Ember seem a little more powerful?

**Jo:** No, it pretty much looked the same.

**Brock:** He's right Jo, Charmander's Ember was much more powerful than before.

**Jo:** Probably because when Charmander beat Geodude, it got stronger.

**Brock:** No, because your Charmander is low on energy, it's using its special ability Blaze.

**Jo: **Blaze?

**Geoff:** I see where Brock is going with this. According to the Pokedex, Blaze raises the power of fire-type moves when the Pokemon is low on energy.

**Jo:** Wow, really? In that case its time to burn Brock to the ground!

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** I can't let you win, Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Onix's attack missed.

**Jo: **Ember again!

Charmander used Ember, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Onix's attack missed.

**Jo: **Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Onix losess little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Jo doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Onix use Rage!

Onix used Rage, Onix's attack missed.

**Jo: **Another Ember please Charmander.

Charmander used Ember, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective. Onix fainted.

**Jo's Charmander was raised to Level 13**

**Jo defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"And you tell me to give Charmander a potion. Look what just happened because of not giving Charmander a Potion," Jo pointed out.

"You got lucky there Jo, but next time you won't be so lucky," Bridgette stated.

"Oh please, as I said, I don't allow myself to lose to good competition," said Jo.

"Jo, I must say that you really thought your way through beating me and my mighty rock Pokemon. Please accept the Boulder Badge," Brock said tossing Jo the Boulder Badge.

**Jo recieves the Boulder Badge**

"Thank you very much Brock," Jo said.

**Confessional-Jo:** "My first gym badge. I can say to myself that I did better than Chris. Now I hope to say that I did better than that dumb blonde girl, and Brick for brains."

**Kanto Region-Route 22**

Chris was trying to train his Pokemon to be strong enough to beat Brock. So far the results were not very good.

**Chris's Pikachu was raised to Level 12**

**Chris's Spearow was raised to Level 10**

"Okay, this is not going as I planned," said Chris.

**Confessional-Chris:** "Pikachu is pretty much useless, Spearow doesn't seem strong enough. Maybe I'll do what Blaineley did and win with a Mankey. As long as I don't kill it in one hit."

Chris was looking around for a Mankey, and then he finally found one hiding in the tall grass.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Chris VS Wild Mankey Lv.3(F)**

**Chris: **Go Spearow!

Chris sends out his Spearow Lv.10

**What will Chris doFIGHTFURY ATTACK**

**Chris:** Spearow use Fury Attack.

Spearow used Fury Attack, Mankey loses HP, Mankey loses HP, hit 2 times.

Wild Mankey used Leer, Spearow's Defense fell.

**What will Chris doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Chris:** Okay Pokeball, you better catch Mankey!

Chris throws his Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and it clicks.

Chris has captured Mankey.

"There we go, now all I got to do is train it hard to beat Brock's Pokemon," Chris said to himself.

**Kanto Region-Pewter City**

So far it went Blaineley winning, Chris losing, and Jo winning. Now it was Geoff's turn to face Brock as he got his Pokemon healed once more.

"Alright dude, it looks like I'm up," Geoff said.

"You got that right Geoff. Blaineley and Jo really gave me a battle to enjoy, and I hope you do the same," Brock said.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Geoff VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Geoff:** Time to rock out Charmander!

Geoff sends out his Charmander Lv.10

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSMOKESCREEN**

**Geoff:** We'll do the same thing Jo was doing. Charmander use Smokescreen!

Charmander used Smokescreen, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**Brock:** So your going to copy your teammates strategy, not really orginal of you. Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTSMOKESCREEN**

**Brock: **Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Charmander loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Geoff: **What the, that wasn't part of my plan.

**Brock:** Geodude got lucky!

**What will Geoff doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock: **Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Geoff:** Guess I'll have to just fight back with Charmander's special ability. Charmander use Ember!

Charmander used Ember, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTEMBER**

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Charmander loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Charmander fainted.

**Geoff:** Oh crap! Kakuna, you're going to have to come on out.

Geoff sends out his Kakuna Lv.7

**What will Kakuna doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Brock:** Rock Throw again Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Kakuna loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Kakuna fainted.

Geoff is out of useable Pokemon.

**Confessional-Jo:** "Status report after four battles. Guys are 0 for 2 agains Brock, while the girls are 2 for 2 against Brock. Those guys need to get it together now!"

"Sorry everyone, I lost," Geoff said.

"Don't worry Geoffy poo, I'll avenge you," Bridgette told Geoff.

"Thanks babe, I love you so much," said Geoff giving Bridgette a kiss.

Brock went back to get his Pokemon healed, and then he was prepared to face the surfer girl of Total Drama.

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "It was now my turn to face Brock. I will show him what I'm made of. I'm going to win this one for Geoff."

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Bridgette VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Bridgette: **Lets go Squirtle!

Bridgette sends out her Squirtle Lv.14

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Bridgette:** Squirtle use Bubble!

Squirtle used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock:** Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Bridgette: **Squirtle use Bubble again!

Squirtle used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Bridgette's Squirtle was raised to Level 12**

**Bridgette: **Alright! Way to go Squirtle!

**Brock:** Well done Bridgette, but now for my next Pokemon I will use Onix. This is your chance to change Pokemon if you wish.

**Bridgette:** Thanks for the offer, but I choose to stick with the Pokemon I got.

**Brock:** Very well then. Go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Bridgette:** Come on Squirtle, use Bubble once more.

Squirtle used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Squirtle loses HP, Squirtle's Speed fell.

**What will Bridgette doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Brock:** Onix use Rage!

Onix used Rage, Squirtle loses HP.

**Bridgette: **This is for Geoff! Squirtle, finish Onix off with Bubble!

Squirtle used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Bridgette's Squirtle was raised to Level 13**

**Bridgette's Squirtle wants to learn Water Gun, but it can only know four moves.**

**Bridgette:** Oh, Squirtle wants to learn Water Gun. Okay then, the attack I choose for Squirtle to not use anymore is Tail Whip.

**Bridgette's Squirtle forgot Tail Whip, and Bridgette's Squirtle learned Water Gun.**

**Bridgette defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"Congratulations Bridgette, you have beaten me fair and square. Please accept the Boulder Badge," Brock said tossing Bridgette the Boulder Badge.

**Bridgette recieved the Boulder Badge**

"Now don't you worry Brock, I will treasure this badge with all of my heart," Bridgette said while holding the badge.

"And now next up to face me is Lindsay," said Brock.

"Well, it's my turn to face Brick," Lindsay said skipping towards the rocky battlefield.

"Cadet Barbie, his name is Brock," Brick said.

"No silly, your name is Brock. I'm facing Brick," Lindsay said.

"No Lindsay, the gym leader is Brock and Brick is on our team," Blaineley explained.

"Wait, I'm told that I'm facing Brick and he is right here with us, while Brock is on our team, and he's over there. I'm confused," Lindsay explained.

**Confessional-Jo:** "This is exactly why I don't like her."

"Lindsay, I'm the gym leader so you will battle against me. Now lets begin to battle," Brock told Lindsay.

Lindsay was still feeling somewhat confused, but the only thing she had to focus on was her gym battle, not who was Brock.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Lindsay VS Brock**

**Brock:** Lets go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Tyler: **Lindsay baby, send out Bulbasaur.

**Lindsay:** You got it, go Bulbasaur!

Lindsay sends out Bulbasaur(Butterfree) Lv.10

**Tyler: **No, I meant your other Pokemon who actually was a Bulbasaur.

**Lindsay: **That's Cutie, you told me to send out Bulbasaur.

**Geoff: **Dude, she's got to change the name of her Bulbasaur.

**Bridgette:** Wait, Butterfree that has been named Bulbasaur knows Confusion. Just let Butterfree use Confusion Lindsay.

**Lindsay: **That's like a totally good idea, thanks Brooke.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Lindsay: **Bulbasaur use Confusion.

Bulbasaur used Confusion, Geodude loses HP, Geodude becomes confused.

**Brock: **No, this can't be happening. Geodude use Rock Throw.

Geodude is confused, Geodude hits itself.

**Lindsay: **Oh my gosh, Geodude knows that he's the enemy so he has to take himself out.

**Brock: **Probably, that is one of the effects of being confused.

**Lindsay: **I was confused earlier, and I didn't try hitting myself.

**Brock:** Well its different with Pokemon, when a Pokemon is confused, they might either hit themselves or follow their trainer's order.

**Brick: **Wow, so confusion is kind of like the luck of the draw.

**Brock:** Exactly.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Lindsay:** Looks like we might win Bulbasaur, use Confusion again!

Butterfree used Confusion, Geodude loses HP.

**Brock: **Geodude, fight through it and use Rock Throw.

Geodude is confused, Geodude used Rock Throw, Bulbasaur loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Lindsay: **Oh no! Bulbasaur return!

**Tyler: **Now Lindsay, send out your Bulbasaur!

**Lindsay: **But Bulbasaur is dead. All I have is Cutie.

**Tyler: **Babe, that was a Butterfree you named Bulbasaur. Cutie is an actual Bulbasaur. Bring "Cutie" out, and just have it use Vine Whip.

**Lindsay: **Okay Tyler. I don't know how to say this, but you're like super smart.

**Tyler: **(rolls eyes)

**Lindsay:** Lets go Cutie!

Lindsay sends out Cutie(Bulbasaur) Lv.11

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Lindsay:** Just have Cutie use Vine Whip. Cutie use Vine Whip!

Cutie used Vine Whip, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 12**

**Lindsay:** Look Tyler, I won! I get a badge!

**Brock:** Not yet Lindsay. You still have to beat my Onix. Go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Lindsay: **This will be so easy. Cutie use Vine Whip!

Cutie used Vine Whip, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock:** Onix, don't let Lindsay get away with the win. Use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Cutie loses HP, Cutie's Speed fell.

**What will Lindsay doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Brock: **Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Cutie loses HP.

**Lindsay: **Now to win this battle! Cutie use Vine Whip!

Cutie used Vine Whip, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 13**

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur wants to learn Poisonpowder, but it can only know four moves.**

**Lindsay: **Oh no, Cutie has to forget a move.

**Geoff:** Do you want Bulbasaur to learn Poisonpowder? If so, the attack poisons the opposing Pokemon.

**Lindsay:** Well, okay. I don't like it when Cutie growls, so it shouldn't Growl ever again.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur forgot Growl, and Lindsay's Bulbasaur learned Poisonpowder**

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur wants to learn Sleep Powder, but it can only know four moves.**

**Lindsay: **What, I just made Cutie forget how to Growl. Cutie has to forget something else too?

**Bridgette: **Yeah, lucky you. Bulbasaur got to learn two attacks at the same time. Aren't you going to have it learn Sleep Powder.

**Lindsay:** Um...okay! I also don't like having Cutie to leech life out of Pokemon. So I'll make Cutie forget Leech Seed.

**Lindsay's Bulbasaur forgot Leech Seed, and Lindsay's Bulbasaur learned Sleep Powder**

**Lindsay defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"Amazing work Lindsay. You just mostly had Bulbasaur beat my Pokemon with Vine Whip, but the rules stand that you did beat me so take the Boulder Badge," Brock said tossing Lindsay the Boulder Badge, but it hit her in the face.

**Lindsay recieved the Boulder Badge**

So the girls were four for four with their gym battles while neither of the guys had yet to beat Brock. The only two trainers who haven't faced him yet were Brick and Tyler, and Chris and Geoff still had to try and find a way to win.

"Alright, who's next," Brock asked.

"I am! Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty," Brick said saluting Brock.

"Alright soldier, come over here," said Brock.

Brick and Brock were now ready to battle, and Jo stood there with her arms crossed.

"Do your worst dampy pants," Jo smirked.

"Jo, please no nicknames," Brick replied.

Jo just ignored Brick's comment.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Brick VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Brick:** Bulbasaur, begin mission!

Brick sends out his Bulbasaur Lv.10

**What will Brick doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Brick: **Just do exactly what Cadet Barbie just did. Bulbasaur, attack your target with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock:** Not again, Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bulbasaur loses HP.

**What will Brick doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Brick:** Strike the enemy again with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Brick's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 11**

**Brock:** Nice job Brick, now do you want to change Pokemon before I send out Onix.

**Brick:** Absolutely not!

**Brock:** Very well then, go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Brick doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Brick:** Bulbasaur, attack the enemy with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock: **Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Bulbasaur loses HP, Bulbasaur's Speed fell.

**What will Brick doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Bulbasaur loses HP.

**Brick:** Bulbasaur, finish off the enemy with Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Brick's Bulbasaur was raised to Level 12**

**Brick defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"Mission accomplished," Brick said saluting his Bulbasaur.

Brick's Bulbasaur also saluted Brick with it's vine, and Jo wasn't impressed at all.

"How pathetic," Jo said.

"What are you talking about Jo, I actually won," Brick told Jo.

"You took the easy way out, I grinded my win out the hard way! So therefore, your win was absolutely pathetic," Jo explained.

"No it's not, is that true Brock," Brick asked.

"Honestly, I have to agree with Jo. You did take the easy way out for the win, but its still good enough for a Boulder Badge," Brock said handing Brick his Boulder Badge.

**Brick recieves the Boulder Badge**

"Thank you for this badge, I will wear it with honor," Brick said saluting Brock.

"No you won't, because you took the easy way out," Jo argued.

"I still beat the enemy, doesn't that count for something," Brick questioned.

"Enough already, it's my turn to battle, and I really want to impress Lindsay after watching her win," Tyler said.

**Confessional-Brick:** "I don't really know why Jo is arguing about how I won. The most important thing is that we all win, and I'm not trying to go for style points."

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Tyler VS Brock**

**Brock: **Alright Tyler, you are my last opponent. After you I will face Chris once again. Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv. 12

**Tyler:** I know what you're talking about Brock. We can't complete the challenge unless all of us beat you, so I refuse to lose to you. Squirtle, go!

Tyler sends out his Squirtle Lv.10

**What will Tyler doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Tyler: **This should be easy, Squirtle use Bubble!

Squirtle used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Lindsay:** Yay! Tyler's winning!

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Tyler doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Squirtle loses HP.

**Lindsay:** Oh no! Tyler's losing!

**Tyler:** Not for long, Squirtle use Bubble again!

Squirtle used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Tyler's Squirtle was raised to Level 11**

**Lindsay: **Yay! Tyler won!

**Tyler:** No I didn't!

**Lindsay:** What, you lost?

**Brock:** No Lindsay, your boyfriend still has to beat my Onix. Tyler, do you want to change Pokemon?

**Tyler:** I'm not going to do such a thing.

**Brock: **Very well, go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Tyler doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Tyler:** Just keep on going with Bubble Squirtle!

Squirtle used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Lindsay: **Yay! Tyler's going to win!

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Squirtle loses HP, Squirtle's Speed fell.

**Lindsay:** Oh no! Tyler's going to lose.

**What will Tyler doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Brock:** Now use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Squirtle loses HP.

**Lindsay:** Don't lose Tyler!

**Tyler:** I won't babe, Squirtle use Bubble again!

Squirtle used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Tyler's Squirtle was raised to Level 12**

**Tyler defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"Tyler won! Tyler won," Lindsay cheered while she ran up to kiss Tyler on the cheek.

"Indeed Tyler won. Tyler you have earned the Boulder Badge, catch," Brock said tossing the badge.

Tyler was trying to jump up and catch the badge, but he missed badly and landed on his face. Lindsay was happy enough to pick up the badge for her boyfriend.

"Here you go," said Lindsay giving Tyler his badge.

"Thanks Lindsay," Tyler said getting the badge from Lindsay.

**Tyler recieves the Boulder Badge**

"Congratulations to the six of you for beating me. Now once Chris and Geoff can finally beat me, you will complete the challenge," Brock explained.

"Speaking of Chris, where is that crazy host," Blaineley asked.

"Right here," Chris shouted.

Chris returned to the Pokemon Gym, and was marching towards Brock ready for a battle.

"Hey Brock, I got a new Pokemon that I've spent a whole bunch of time training," Chris told Brock.

**Chris's Mankey was raised to Level 10**

**Chris's Mankey wants to learn Fury Swipes, but it can only learn four moves.**

**Chris's Mankey forgot Leer, and Chris's Mankey learned Fury Swipes.**

"Since when did you get a new Pokemon," Blaineley questioned.

Chris took out his Pokeball, and brought out his newly captured Mankey.

"Since I stormed out to do more training. I decided to do what Mildred did and get myself a Mankey to do the job for me," Chris explained, "and don't worry, I prepared for the occasion with plenty of Potions."

**Chris spends 3000PD on 10 Potions**

**Confessional-Chris:** (Chris has Mankey out)"Yeah, after a few hours of training, I've become a whole new man with Mankey right here. Nothing will stop me now! (Mankey used Low Kick on Chris's nuts) "Except that." (Chris cringes in pain)

"You're gonna seriously use that Mankey to solve your problems," Blaineley asked.

"Exactly, I need a type advantage to help me win, and a Mankey was the only thing I could get. I mean seriously, no one here wants to trade with me," Chris announced.

Bridgette heard what Chris was talking about, and that rung an idea in her hand. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and ran out of the gym.

"Where are we going," Geoff asked.

"To the Pokemon Center, Chris you better win," Bridgette told Chris.

"Wow, somebody actually wants me to win for once," Chris said.

The scene changed from the Pewter City Pokemon Gym to the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Bridgette continued to drag Geoff until they were inside.

"What do you want Bridgette," Geoff asked.

"Geoff, we can't complete the challenge until all of us beat Brock, so I got an idea," Bridgette said.

"Really, what's that," Geoff asked.

"We're going to take a risky effort and trade Pokemon. I'm going to give you my Squirtle, and you can give me any Pokemon that you have," Bridgette explained.

"But Bridgette, Squirtle isn't my Pokemon, and it won't obey me," Geoff explained.

"Sometimes a traded Pokemon won't obey you, but its a risk were going to have to take. I want to give you a chance to win, I mean you have no Pokemon who are going to help you win," Bridgette explained.

Geoff took time to think it through that if he didn't trade with Bridgette, he probably would lose again, but if he did trade with Bridgette, then Squirtle wouldn't obey him sometimes, but she sure would give Geoff a better chance of beating Brock.

"Alright, I'll give you my Charmander for your Squirtle, and then I'm going to give Squirtle back to you," Geoff said.

"Thanks Geoff," Bridgette said kissing Geoff.

So the two agreed to do a Pokemon trade. They went into the trading room and each placed their respective Pokeball on their side of the machine.

**Geoff has recieved Bridgette's Squirtle**

**Bridgette has recieved Geoff's Charmander**

"Okay its done. You have my Squirtle, and I have your Charmander," Bridgette said.

"Alright, lets go," said Geoff.

Back at the gym, Chris was ready to have his rematch with Brock as he was going to use his new Mankey to kick his Pokemon's butt.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Chris VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Chris:** Time for a walk in the park, go Mankey!

Chris sends out his Mankey Lv.10

**What will Chris doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Chris:** Mankey use Low Kick!

Mankey used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Chris doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock:** Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Chris:** What gives, Geodude can't use an attack before me.

**Brock:** Um Chris, I made Geodude use Rock Polish which increases a Pokemon's speed a whole bunch.

**Chris:** Well you won't be enjoying yourself much longer, Mankey use Low Kick again!

Mankey used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Chris doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mankey loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Chris:** Mankey, please use Low Kick again.

Mankey used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Chris's Mankey was raised to Level 11**

**Chris:** YES!

**Blaineley:** BOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chris:** Shut up!

**Brock:** The only Pokemon I have left is Onix. Do you want to switch Pokemon?

**Chris: **Let me think about it. (Chris pretends to think) No.

**Brock:** Very well then, go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Chris doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Chris: **Mankey use Low Kick again!

Mankey used Low Kick, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Mankey loses little HP, it's not very effective, Mankey's Speed fell.

**What will Chris doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock:** Onix use Rage!

Onix used Rage, Mankey loses HP.

**Chris:** Come on Mankey, use Low Kick again!

Mankey used Low Kick, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Onix's rage is building.

**Chris:** Whoa, Onix looks angry.

**Brock:** You probably don't understand what Rage does, when a Pokemon uses Rage and it takes damage, the Pokemon's attack power goes up.

**Chris: **In that case, Onix is now stronger?

**Brock:** Bingo!

**Chris: **Okay, this might be the time to use a Potion.

**What will Chris doITEMPOTION**

Chris uses Potion, Mankey regains some HP.

**Brock: **Onix use Rage again!

Onix used Rage, Mankey loses HP.

**What will Chris doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Brock:** Keep going with Rage!

Onix used Rage, Mankey loses HP.

**Chris:** Another Low Kick Mankey!

Mankey used Low Kick, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Chris's Mankey was raised to Level 12**

**Chris defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"See, I never fail, I just find a way to keep getting better," Chris told Blaineley.

"I never said anything about you failing, I just plain don't like you," Blaineley said.

"Yeah, well I don't like you either," Chris retorted until a badge was thrown at Chris, "hey who threw this?"

"I did, it's your Boulder Badge," Brock told Chris.

**Chris recieved the Boulder Badge**

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "Let me tell you something Chris, you only got that badge because you copied from me. I just want to let you know that you will crash and burn. I will go to the top, and you will plummit to the bottom. No one will stop me, because I'm Blainerific!"

"All that remains is Geoff. If Geoff beats me, then this challenge is over," Brock announced.

"Alright Geoff, good luck," Bridgette said to Geoff.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "It kind of feels wierd to use Bridgette's Squirtle to help me win a gym battle. I wanted to try and win with my own Pokemon, but Bridgette wanted to give me the best chance to win. I have to say Bridgette is really looking out for me."

It was now time for Geoff to go up against Brock. He had the Pokeball of his girlfriend's Squirtle in his hand. Bridgette was ready to cheer him on.

"Go Geoffy poo," Bridgette cheered.

Geoff was feeling very confident, and was now even more determined to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Geoff VS Brock**

**Brock:** Go Geodude!

Brock sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Geoff:** Alright Squirtle, lets go!

Geoff sends out his Squirtle Lv.13

**Bridgette:** Geoff, my Squirtle now knows Water Gun. Try to see if you can get Squirtle to use Water Gun.

**Geoff:** Right on babe!

**What will Geoff doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Geoff:** Squirtle use Water Gun!

Squirtle ignored Geoff.

**Geoff:** It won't attack.

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Brock:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Squirtle loses HP.

**Geoff:** Come on Squirtle buddy, use Water Gun.

Squirtle disobeyed Geoff and used Withdraw, Squirtle's Defense rose.

**Geoff:** I guess that will help. Bridgette this isn't working.

**Bridgette:** Give it some time Geoff, and Squirtle will eventually come through to you.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Brock:** Alright Geodude, use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Squirtle loses HP.

**Geoff:** Please Squirtle, use Water Gun!

Squirtle used Water Gun, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Geoff's Squirtle was raised to Level 14**

**Geoff: **Thank you.

**Brock:** You did well against Geodude, despite the fact your Pokemon was acting unruley, but now do you want to change Pokemon before facing my Onix?

**Geoff:** Dude, I rather go to one of those boring classy parties than switch Pokemon right now. I'm sticking with Squirtle.

**Brock:** Very well, go Onix!

Brock sends out his Onix Lv.14

**What will Geoff doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Geoff:** Come on Squirtle, another Water Gun!

Squirtle disobeyed Geoff and used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Geoff: **That works too.

**Brock: **Come on Onix, use Rock Tomb!

Onix used Rock Tomb, Squirtle loses HP, Squirtle's Defense fell.

**Geoff:** I better play it safe and give this to Squirtle.

**What will Geoff doITEMPOTION**

Geoff uses Potion, Squirtle regains some HP.

**Brock:** Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Squirtle loses HP.

**What will Geoff doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Geoff: **I'll try reserve psycology, Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle disobeyed Geoff and used Water Gun, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective, Onix fainted.

**Geoff's Squirtle was raised to Level 15**

**Geoff defeated Brock and was rewarded 2600PD**

"It worked, I won," Geoff exclaimed.

"Alright, way to go Geoffy," Bridgette cheered as she kissed Geoff on the cheek.

"A kiss after a victory is the best thing to happen," said Geoff.

"That's the best I can do for you, because were not making out," said Bridgette.

"Understood," Geoff replied.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "Okay, Squirtle didn't do what I said all the time, but Squirtle still helped me win. Bridgette, I just want to say thank you. I need to think of a way that I could reward her?"

"Congratulations Geoff, you have won the Boulder Badge, and you have completed the challenge for Team Kanto. Please take it," Brock said tossing Geoff the Boulder Badge.

**Geoff recieved the Boulder Badge**

"I don't believe it, we all won," Bridgette said.

"Indeed, you have completed your challenge. Now run along and do whatever you plan on doing until Professor Oak and the rest of the professors give out the results for today's challenge," Brock announced.

Everyone left the Pewter City Gym, and Geoff and Bridgette went back to the Pokemon Center together to trade their Pokemon back.

"You know what Brock said to Blaineley when she won her badge," Bridgette asked.

"No," Geoff replied.

"He said that any Pokemon up to Level 20 that has been traded will obey you. So now Squirtle could obey you until it hits Level 20," Bridgette explained.

"I totally get it, but I'm giving Squirtle back to you," Geoff said.

"Okay, and I will give you your Charmander back," Bridgette told Geoff.

"Um Bridgette, is it okay if I take another one of your Pokemon," Geoff asked, "I want to reward you by letting you keep Charmander."

Bridgette couldn't believe what Geoff was saying. Geoff wanted to have Bridgette keep his Charmander, and insist on taking another one of her Pokemon instead.

"Really, are you serious," Bridgette asked.

"I'm dead serious," Geoff answered.

"Well in that case, I'm going to let you take Pikachu. I mean you could get a Pidgey almost anywhere, but I don't know any other places you can catch a Pikachu. So Geoff, take Pikachu with you," Bridgette suggested.

"Really, thanks babe," Geoff said.

Geoff was so happy that Bridgette was going to give him her Pikachu, and Bridgette was happy that Geoff was going to let her keep Charmander. The two each placed their Pokeballs on the machine.

**Geoff recieved Bridgette's Pikachu**

**Bridgette recieved Bridgette's Squirtle**

"There, its all done. Pikachu is now your Pokemon, and Squirtle is my Pokemon again," Bridgette told Geoff.

**Confessional-Geoff:** "I was so happy Bridgette was going to let me have her Pikachu. I mean I owe her for helping me beat Brock, I just hope its good enough to help us win.

**Confessional-Bridgette:** "Geoff giving me Charmander for keeps was the best thing to happen. Now I know how much he cares about me."

**Confessional-Blaineley:** "Chris is a dead man. He was just doing the exact same miracle I discovered to win. Don't copy from me Chris."

**Confessional-Chris: **"Today sucked, I'm glad its over."

**Confessional-Jo:** "Well, I'm probably one step closer to victory. Brick, Chris, and dumb annoying blonde, you better watch out.

**Confessional-Brick:** "Why does Jo say I'm taking the easy way out. My goal is to complete the mission, not complete it in style."

**Confessional-Tyler: **"Lindsay really needs to change the name of her Butterfree."

**Confessional-Lindsay:** "I love Tyler."

**Did Team Kanto truly prevail in today's challenge? How much tension is there in the competition? Will Lindsay ever change her Butterfree's name from Bulbasaur to something else? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Kanto won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Johto and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Kanto has.**

**Team Kanto**

**Blaineley-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 8800PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.13(F)(NONE)-Static**

Quick Attack Thundershock Tail Whip Thunder Wave

**Mankey-Lv.12(F)(NONE)-Vital Spirit**

Fury Swipes Leer Low Kick Focus Energy

**Chris-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:1 3415PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Static**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip Thunder Wave

**Spearow-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Growl Peck Leer Fury Attack

**Mankey-Lv.12(F)(NONE)-Anger Point**

Covet Fury Swipes Low Kick Focus Energy

**Jo-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 8500PD**

**Charmander-Lv.13(F)(NONE)-Blaze**

Growl Scratch Ember Smokescreen

**Pidgey-Lv.8(M)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Tackle Sand-Attack - -

**Geoff-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:1 7180PD**

**Pikachu-Lv.8(F)(NONE)-Static**

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

**Kakuna-Lv.7(F)(NONE)-Shed Skin**

Poison Sting String Shot Harden -

**Bridgette-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 7225PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.15(F)(NONE)-Torrent**

Tackle Water Gun Bubble Withdraw

**Charmander-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Blaze**

Growl Scratch Ember Smokescreen

**Pidgey-Lv.9(M)(NONE)-Tangled Feet**

Tackle Sand-Attack Gust -

**Lindsay-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 5515PD**

**Bulbasaur(Cutie)-Lv.13(F)(NONE)-Overgrow**

Tackle Poisonpowder Sleep Powder Vine Whip

**Butterfree(Bulbasaur)-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Compoundeyes**

Tackle String Shot Harden Confusion

**Brick-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 7535PD**

**Bulbasaur-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Overgrow**

Tackle Growl Leech Seed Vine Whip

**Rattata-Lv.8(M)(NONE)-Guts**

Tackle Tail Whip Quick Attack Focus Energy

**Tyler-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:1 6800PD**

**Squirtle-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Torrent**

Tackle Tail Whip Bubble Withdraw

**Beedrill-Lv.10(F)(NONE)-Swarm**

Poison Sting String Shot Harden Fury Attack


	16. E3:TJ-Give Me A Roost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Johto Region-Violet City**

As the sun rose in Violet City, most of the contestants were asleep. Two of them were not there, and those two happened to be DJ and Katie. They were sitting together watching the sunrise.

"DJ, isn't the sunrise beautiful," Katie asked.

"It is, and for some reason you being here makes it more amazing," DJ said.

**Confessional-DJ:** "Okay, I don't know what's been going on, but I've been really into Katie lately. I guess its just because I don't want her to feel alone since Sadie isn't here."

**Confessional-Katie:** "Sure, I really do miss Sadie, and I miss her everyday. But with DJ on my side, I feel somewhat...happy."

"I know its only been two challenges, but I feel like we've been here a pretty long time don't you think," Katie asked.

"Yeah, and hopefully we can try and go on our own as soon as we get rid of Chef. No offense, I know he's part of our alliance," DJ stated.

"He's in charge of the alliance," Katie said.

"True, but his attitude I can't take it anymore," DJ explained.

"Do you mean he has to expect us to do all of the dirty work? You know, acting like Chris," Katie asked.

"I believe so," DJ answered, "I mean he made the alliance with me mostly because she somewhat favors me over everybody else."

"I know what you mean DJ. I'm sure we'll find a way to take care of him," Katie said, "hey since were out here, do you want to train our Pokemon?"

"Yeah I would. We're going to need to be on our guard for our next challenge, and besides Chef would be pleased if we we're training," DJ answered.

After talking about Chef, and how much he troubles them, DJ and Katie got right into training. The two were really starting to enjoy being together as their Pokemon made great progress.

**DJ's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 11**

**DJ's Cyndaquil learned Ember**

**DJ's Pidgey was raised to Level 9**

**DJ's Pidgey learned Gust**

**DJ's Zubat was raised to Level 8**

**DJ's Zubat learned Astonish**

**DJ's Bellsprout was raised to Level 7**

**DJ's Bellsprout learned Growth**

**Katie's Togepi was raised to Level 10**

**Katie's Togepi learned Sweet Kiss**

**Katie's Sentret was raised to Level 8**

**Katie's Zubat was raised to Level 9**

**Katie's Zubat learned Astonish**

"That was pretty fun," Katie said blushing.

"I know," said DJ.

The two were about to lean forward and kiss each other on the lips, and then Chef Hatchett came out and blew his whistle to disrupt the two.

"This is no time for girly games, you kids must train to become stronger and more unbeatable," Chef yelled out, "now get moving!"

"But we just finished training," DJ ranted.

"Yeah, we had a feeling you were going to make us raise our Pokemon to become stronger, so we took the time to do that," Katie explained.

"Let me see," Chef said.

DJ and Katie brought out their Pokemon, and Chef did an inspection on their Pokemon. Chef just shook his head.

"Not strong enough, they need to be stronger," Chef explained.

"But," DJ said.

"MOVE IT," Chef screamed.

So DJ and Katie had to train their Pokemon yet again, and Chef was busting his Pokemon's butts off to become even stronger. Chef was not going to allow any sort of failure.

**Chef's Togepi was raised to Level 12**

**Chef's Togepi learned Sweet Kiss**

**Chef's Hoothoot was raised to Level 8**

**Chef's Geodude was raised to Level 10**

**Chef's Geodude learned Mud-Sport**

**Chef's Geodude learned Rock Polish**

**Chef's Zubat was raised to Level 9**

**Chef's Zubat learned Supersonic**

**Chef's Zubat learned Astonish**

"Looks like we got a Pidgey coming our way," Chef said noticing the Pidgey.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Chef VS Wild Pidgey Lv.3(F)**

**Chef:** Go Hoothoot!

Chef sends out his Hoothoot Lv.8

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** Hoohoot, stop that Pidgey with Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** Hoohoot, stop that Pidgey with Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

Wild Pidgey used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** Hoohoot, stop that Pidgey with Tackle!

Hoothoot used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted

**Chef's Hoothoot was raised to Level 9**

**Chef's Hoothoot wants to learn Peck, but it already knows four moves.**

**Chef:** Something's going on with Hoothoot.

**DJ:** Maybe Hoothoot's feeling tired.

Professor Elm comes out of nowhere

**Elm:** I can explain this, a Pokemon can only know four moves. If the Pokedex says that it wants to learn another move. Then you need to force your Pokemon to forget a move to learn that move. Or you can just not let your Pokemon learn that move at all.

**Chef:** So Hoothoot here can learn four moves, but has to forget one if it wants to learn Peck?

**Elm:** That's right.

**Chef:** In that case, I would like Hoothoot to forget Growl. It's pretty useless, so I can live without it.

**Chef's Hoothoot forgot Growl, and Chef's Hoothoot learned Peck**

"Thanks for teaching us that Professor Elm," DJ replied.

"No problem, there's many things in the world of Pokemon that you should learn," Elm stated.

"So Professor Elm, when's our next challenge," Katie asked.

"Soon, and I suggest everyone gets their Pokemon in tip top shape if you want to win today," Elm said.

Professor Elm ran off, and Chef was looking at DJ and Katie with a smirk on his face. For the time being, DJ and Katie had to be under Chef's strict training.

**Chef's Hoothoot was raised to Level 10**

**DJ's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 12**

**DJ's Pidgey was raised to Level 10**

**DJ's Zubat was raised to Level 9**

**DJ's Bellsprout was raised to Level 8**

**Katie's Togepi was raised to Level 11**

**Katie's Sentret was raised to Level 9**

**Katie's Zubat was raised to Level 10**

Elsewhere in the wild, Scott was spending time training with his Pokemon. His Pokemon were getting much stronger.

**Confessional-Scott:** "I want to get my Pokemon a lot stronger, because that mutant shark somehow made himself a Pokemon trainer. How could a shark be a Pokemon trainer!?"

**Scott's Totodile was raised to Level 11**

**Scott's Rattata was raised to Level 9**

**Scott's Kakuna was raised to Level 9**

The queen bee Heather arrived, and Scott was able to notice. He called back his Pokemon, and gave a glazed look in the eyes without looking at Heather.

"What do you want Heather," Scott asked.

"Nothing, just to make sure you weren't thinking of any strategies that involve throwing me under the bus. Remember, you try to mess with me, and you're outta here," Heather said.

"No way Heather, I honestly wasn't going to do that," Scott said.

"Really," Heather questioned.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Of course I knew Scott was lying to me. He schemes his ways into making us lose, and I 50% like it. The schemeing part, not the making us lose part. But mark my words, if he ever does any of his evil schemes to me, he will suffer."

"I guess I could believe you. You must of been training your Pokemon, haven't you," Heather asked.

"Yes I was, but now with that mutant shark on the loose, I need to keep my guard up at all times," Scott explained.

A wild Rattata was coming towards Scott, and all he could do was to get ready and fight it off.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Scott VS Wild Rattata Lv.3(M)**

**Scott:** Kakuna, go!

Scott sends out his Kakuna Lv.9

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Scott:** Kakuna use Poison Sting!

Kakuna used Poison Sting, Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tail Whip, Kakuna's Defense fell.

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Scott:** Kakuna use Poison Sting!

Kakuna used Poison Sting, Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tackle, Kakuna loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Scott:** Kakuna use Poison Sting!

Kakuna used Poison Sting, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**Scott's Kakuna was raised to Level 10**

**WHAT! Scott's Kakuna is evolving!**

Kakuna was starting to glow, and Scott was looking pretty timid when he saw that his Pokemon was glowing.

"What the heck's going on," Scott asked.

"I don't Scott, I think your Pokemon is starting to evolve, again," Heather answered.

Kakuna was starting to change form, and then it became a Beedrill. Scott just witnessed his Kakuna evolving into a Beedrill.

**Scott's Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill**

**Scott's Beedrill learned Fury Attack**

"Heather, what did my Pokemon just evolve into," Scott asked.

"According to your Pokedex, your Kakuna has evolved into something called a Beedrill," Heather answered.

"A Beedrill, excellent. Now I got a strong Pokemon that's going to wipe the competition away," Scott exclaimed.

Scott was so happy to get his Beedrill, but that made Heather realize that she needs to get it together with her Pokemon too. Heather and her Pokemon all began to train together.

**Heather's Chikorita was raised to Level 10**

**Heather's Chikorita learned Poisonpowder**

**Heather's Spinarak was raised to Level 9**

**Heather's Spinarak learned Constrict**

**Heather's Gastly was raised to Level 8**

**Heather's Gastly learned Spite**

**Heather's Gastly learned Mean Look**

Eva was madly getting her Pokemon stronger while B calmly was raising his Pokemon to be stronger.

**B's Chikorita was raised to Level 9**

**B's Chikorita learned Poisonpowder**

**B's Dunsparce was raised to Level 8**

**B's Dunsparce learned Spite**

**Eva's Totodile was raised to Level 9**

**Eva's Totodile learned Rage**

**Eva's Zubat was raised to Level 7**

Justin on the other hand was not doing anything except admire his loving Pokemon. All he wanted them to do was to look at his beautiful face.

"Come on fellas, look at my pretty face," said Justin showing his Pokemon his face.

As Justin's Cyndaquil, Caterpie, and Ledbya are admiring his admirable looks, Heather and Scott are approaching the male model.

"Justin, what on earth are you doing," Heather questioned.

"I'm glad you asked that question Heather, I'm having my Pokemon admire my beauty," Justin told Heather.

**Confessional-Justin:** (looking into a mirror) "You have to admit that I am beautiful."

"We have a challenge today! Shouldn't you be working on having your Pokemon get stronger, not adoring your hot..beautiful..body," Heather said looking distracted.

"Snap out of it Heather," said Scott snapping his fingers.

**Confessional-Heather:** "So I got distracted by Justin's hot body. At least it got my mind off of Alejandro."

The entire group was in front of the Violet City Pokemon Gym, and everyone got a decent amount of training in except for Justin. Professor Elm was in front of the Violet City Pokemon Gym to discuss today's challenge. It appeared that they were going to be entering the Pokemon Gym for a badge.

"Congratulations on making it through the first two episodes without having to lose someone, or going to elimination," Elm kindly said.

"Understood, we have been third place finishers, but today we will finish in first," Heather exclaimed.

"You heard Heather, no one is going to be a weak little baby. Otherwise they're going to get the pounding of a lifetime," Eva screamed punching her fist into her hand.

"I understand that you keep finishing in third place, but who knows today might be your lucky day. Now before this game began, you had to draw out a Pokeball and numbers," Elm stated.

"Yeah, and for some reason we played rock, paper, scissors," DJ said.

"Indeed, the numbers you got determine the order on who faces the gym leaders in all of the Pokemon Gyms, and rock, paper, scissors was the tiebreaker on who got the same number," Elm explained.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that our next challenge is in this building, and we all take turns to fight the leader of this building," Chef questioned.

"That is correct Chef, your challenge is to enter the Violet City Pokemon Gym and beat the leader Falkner. The challenge will be complete once all of you defeat the leader," Elm explained.

"That's it, we just have to beat the guy who runs this place, and we're done," Heather asked.

"That's right, but be careful everyone, the gym leaders are pretty powerful. This is where it comes in to know when you have been raising your Pokemon," Elm explained.

Heather and Scott were starting to give Justin a wierd look in the eye, and Justin just stood there listening to Professor Elm.

"What," Justin questioned.

"Now here's how the order should go, since Chef and DJ both got Togepis despite DJ trading his to Katie, these two will go first. Chef beat DJ in rock, paper, scissors so that means Chef goes first, and then DJ. Scott got a four so he goes after DJ, Heather got an eight so she will go after Scott, Katie got a nine so she will go after Heather, B got a thirteen so he will go after Katie," Elm explained.

"And what about me," Eva questioned.

"Ah yes, Eva. You and Justin both got a fourteen, and since you beat Justin in rock, paper, scissors, you will go first, which means Justin goes last among the eight of you," Elm explained, "now please get your Pokemon healed and enter te Violet City Pokemon Gym."

The entire team entered the Violet City Pokemon Gym. The inside looked like a temple in the air, and the man who was standing on the platform had blue hair that went forward, and blue eyes. He dressed like a japanese person wearing a blue robe and shorts, and white socks and japanese looking sandals.

"Welcome to the Violet City Pokemon Gym, my name is Falkner and I am the gym leader. Professor Elm told you all what you had to do in order to complete this challenge," Falkner said.

"Yeah, he said that we have to all beat you in a Pokemon battle," DJ pointed out.

"Correct, and if you should beat me, then you will recieve this," Falkner said holding something in his hand.

Falkner was holding a small badge that looked like white wings in the shape of a hexagon.

"This is the Zephyr Badge, if you beat me, then this is yours," said Falkner.

**Confessional-Katie:** "I guess the point of this challenge is that we have to beat this guy for a badge. Once everyone gets a badge, then we're finished. I sure hope I can do this. (Sigh) If only Sadie were here."

"Now one more thing, I have two Pokemon and they're speciality is flying. So if you can beat my two flying Pokemon, then I can give you the badge," Falkner told everyone.

Now everyone got the focus that Falkner's Pokemon are flying type. Contestants such as Heather and B were going to have a tough time since they're best Pokemon happened to be a grass type.

"Alright everyone, watch me take this fool down. Come on Falkner, I'll break your spirits," Chef yelled out.

"Well, it looks like someone is ready for a challenge. Alright Chef, I'm ready to take you on," said Falkner.

Chef approached the part of the battlefield where he was supposed to stand which is opposite of Falkner. The two were now ready to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Chef VS Falkner**

**Falkner: **Go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Chef:** Prepare to be crushed Falkner. My Pokemon will show you no mercy. Go Geodude!

Chef sends out his Geodude Lv.10

**DJ:** You're not going to believe this!

**Katie:** What is it DJ?

**DJ:** According to the Pokedex, Geodude is a rock type which makes it strong against normal and flying attacks.

**Katie:** Are you saying Chef can win with Geodude?

**DJ:** I think he knew that, so that's why he's using Geodude.

**Chef:** Mark my words Falkner, after I'm finished with you, Chris will be next.

**What will Chef doFIGHTROCK POLISH**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**Chef:** I'm going to make you cry! Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Falkner: **Well done, you're going to increase your Geodude's speed in order to strike first.

**Chef:** My Geodude may have been hit in the eyes by sand, which is a cowardly act by you, but I will make sure it wins.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef: **Geodude, Tackle that Pidgey to the ground!

Geodude used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner:** Unbelievable, Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Chef:** Heh heh, looks like I might win this one.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef:** Another Tackle Geodude, lets go!

Geodude used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **Alright Pidgey, use Sand-Attack again!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Chef doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Chef: **Keep using Tackle Geodude!

Geodude used Tackle, Geodude's attack missed.

**Chef:** What, why did you miss Geodude!

**Falkner: **Don't you understand, when a Pokemon's accuracy is lowered, their chances of hitting the opposing Pokemon lessen. Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

B points to Chef's Pokeballs telling him to use another Pokemon.

**Katie: **I think I got what B is trying to tell us. Chef, use another Pokemon! Geodude can't seem to hit, so send someone else out.

**Chef:** You're not the boss of me!

**DJ:** Chef, we want to win this challenge! And we also want to get rid of Chris if we were to get that chance. So I suggest you change to another Pokemon, and let that Pokemon take over.

**Chef: **(thinking) Alright.

**What will Chef doPOKEMONHOOTHOOT**

**Chef:** Geodude return!

Chef calls back his Geodude.

**Chef:** Hoothoot, get in there!

Chef sends out his Hoothoot Lv.10

**Falkner:** Now Pidgey, use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**What will Chef doFIGHTHYPNOSIS**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle again!

Pidgey used Tackle, Hoothoot loses HP.

**Chef:** Hypnosis.

Hoothoot used Hypnosis, Pidgey fell asleep.

**Chef:** According to my Pokedex here, your Pidgey is fast asleep. Now I can do whatever I want to it, and you can't stop me. Well, until it wakes up.

**Falkner: **This is not good.

**What will Chef doFIGHTPECK**

**Falkner: **Come on Pidgey, use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey is fast asleep.

**Chef:** Hoothoot, use Peck.

Hoothoot used Peck, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will Chef doFIGHTPECK**

**Falkner: **I just can't lose. Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey woke up, Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Hoothoot's Accuracy fell.

**Chef: **Peck that Pidgey's brains out!

Hoothoot used Peck, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**Chef's Geodude was raised to Level 11**

**Chef's Geodude wants to learn Rock Throw, but Geodude can only learn four moves.**

**Chef: **Go Geodude can only know four moves. Okay then,Geodude I order you to forget the move Mud-Sport!

**Chef's Geodude forgot Mud-Sport, and Chef's Geodude learned Rock Throw.**

**Chef's Hoothoot was raised to Level 11**

**Falkner:** Nice work Hatchett! Now I'm going to use Pidgeotto! Do you want to switch your Pokemon around?

**Chef: **As a matter of fact I do, Hoothoot return!

Chef called back his Hoothoot

**Scott:** So Chef, what are your plans for this guy?

**Chef:** Simple, I'm going back to Geodude.

**Falkner:** Go Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

Pidgeotto was slightly bigger than Pidgey, but it had a red hair streak on its head, bigger eyes, and red and yellow feathers for its tail.

**Chef:** Go Geodude!

Chef sends out his Geodude Lv.11

**Katie:** Do you think Chef's going to win?

**DJ: **We'll see Katie, we'll see.

**What will Chef doFIGHTROCK POLISH**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Chef:** Now Geodude, use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**DJ: **I think I figured out why Chef went back to Geodude, because Geodude is a rock type of course, and anything that happened to Geodude such as lowered accuracy is gone.

**Katie: **So he wanted Geodude to come back to get its eyes rested?

**DJ: **Exactly!

**Chef: **Alright Geodude, I'm going to get your energy pumped up.

**What will Chef doITEMPOTION**

Chef used Potion, Geodude regained some HP.

**Falkner: **Come on Pidgeotto, use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Chef doFIGHTROCK THROW**

**Chef:** Geodude, use Rock Throw! I noticed on your Pokedex that you learned it, and I made you forget Mud-Sport.

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Falkner:** Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Chef doFIGHTROCK THROW**

**Chef:** Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Falkner: **You think you're going to win, well think again. Pidgeotto use Roost!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained HP.

**Chef:** What just happened?

**Falkner:** It's the effects of Roost, a move only a flying type Pokemon can use. When used, the Pokemon regains HP, but is effected by ground moves on that turn.

**Chef:** Falky boy, you just got me angry.

**What will Chef doFIGHTROCK THROW**

**Chef:** Rock Throw again Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Falkner: **Use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Chef doFIGHTROCK THROW**

**Chef:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Pidgeotto fainted.

**Chef's Geodude was raised to Level 12**

**Chef defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

"Congratulations Chef, you have earned the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said throwing Chef the Zephyr Badge.

**Chef recieves tha Zephyr Badge**

"When anyone holds that badge, all Pokemon up to Level 20 will obey you, and your Pokemon can now use Rock Smash," Falkner explained.

"What's Rock Smash," Justin asked.

"It's an HM which is short for hidden move, but you'll find it later," Falkner answered.

Chef was looking really tough after he defeated Falkner. He had the perfect Pokemon to beat Falkner's Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

"Let me just tell you, you're a wussy. I want to see real competiton," Chef said.

"Well, you might get some in your next challenge. Now who dares to face me next," Falkner questioned.

"DJ will," Chef said shoving DJ towards the battlefield, "the list says that you're next to battle in any gym battle."

"I really have to battle right now," DJ asked.

"It's true, the order indicates that you must battle second," Falkner stated, "now DJ, please come forward."

DJ was starting to freak out a little bit as he was thrown right into the inferno, and was now prepared to battle Falkner. DJ had a Cyndaquil who couldn't quite obey him yet, a Bellsprout that was weak against flying type moves, a Zubat that may seem ineffective, and that meant his best option was Pidgey.

"Come on DJ, I know you can do it," Katie cheered on.

"Alright Falkner, I'm ready," DJ told Falkner.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-DJ VS Falkner**

**Falkner:** Go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**DJ:** This may be a bad idea, but go Bellsprout!

DJ sends out his Bellsprout Lv.8

**Chef: **Wait a minute! Falkner, a Pidgey learns Gust at Level 9!

**Falkner:** Correct.

**Chef:** Why doesn't your Pidgey know Gust.

**Falkner:** You know what, I have no idea.

**Chef:** What a wimp, a Pidgey that doesn't know Gust, and a Pidgeotto that does know Gust.

**What will DJ doFIGHTGROWTH**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**DJ:** Bellsprout, use Growth!

Bellsprout used Growth, Bellsprout's Special Attack rose.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Falkner: **Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Bellsprout's Accuracy fell.

**DJ:** Come on Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Pidgey loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Falkner:** I guess you may not know this, but Vine Whip is a grass type move, and grass type moves prove to be ineffective against flying type Pokemon like my Pidgey.

**DJ:** Sorry, but Vine Whip was the only offensive attack my Bellsprout knew.

**Falkner: **Then you're in for a rough battle.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Falkner: **Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**DJ:** Come on Bellsprout, use Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Bellsprout's attack missed.

**DJ: **Bellsprout?

**Falkner:** Looks like Bellsprout is going to have a hard time striking my Pidgey.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Falkner: **Another Tackle Pidgey!

Pidgey used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP.

**DJ:** Bellsprout, attack with Vine Whip again!

Bellsprout used Vine Whip, Pidgey loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will DJ doFIGHTVINE WHIP**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Bellsprout loses HP. Bellsprout fainted.

**DJ: **Bellsprout no!

**Chef:** Well DJ, looks like you haven't been working hard.

**DJ:** I have, I just have to use another Pokemon, go Pidgey!

DJ sends out his Pidgey Lv.10

**DJ:** It's now Pidgey versues Pidgey!

**What will DJ doFIGHTGUST**

**DJ: **Pidgey use Gust!

Pidgey used Gust, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **That seemed pretty effective, but not effective enough. Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, it had no effect from Pidgey's Keen Eye.

**Falkner:** It didn't work.

**DJ: **Sand-Attack doesn't work on a Pokemon with the ability Keen Eye. My Pidgey has that ability, and that can't work.

**Falkner:** Well my Pidgey and Pidgeotto also have Keen Eye, so I guess nobody is going to have their accuracy lowered right now.

**What will DJ doFIGHTGUST**

**DJ:** Another Gust Pidgey!

Pidgey used Gust, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**DJ's Pidgey was raised to Level 11**

**Katie:** Just one more, and DJ wins.

**Scott: **Yeah, but aren't you forgetting its that Pidgeotto.

**Chef:** And Pidgeotto knows that annoying move Roost. DJ's going to have some trouble here.

**Falkner:** To tell you the truth DJ, that was just our warm up. Now the real fun begins, go Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**DJ:** Pidgeotto looks tough, I can't let my guard down.

**What will DJ doFIGHTGUST**

**Falkner:** Your Pidgey's Gust is good, but not good enough. Pidgeotto, show Pidgey a real Gust attack.

Pidgeotto used Gust, Pidgey loses HP.

**DJ: **I can't lose, not in front of Chef! Pidgey use Gust attack!

Pidgey used Gust, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTGUST**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**Katie:** Pidgeotto just seems too strong. I don't know if DJ can win.

**DJ: **Pidgey use Gust again!

Pidgey used Gust, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTGUST**

**Falkner:** Okay Pidgeotto, its time to use Roost.

**DJ: **NOT ROOST!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

**Chef: **That is going to be tough for anyone to overcome.

**DJ:** Gust!

Pidgey used Gust, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTGUST**

**Falkner:** Shall we Pidgeotto, use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**DJ:** Pidgey no!

**Katie: **You still have two Pokemon left DJ. Don't give up so easily.

**DJ: **You're right Katie, I can't surrender. Momma wouldn't be proud if I was a quitter! Go Zubat!

DJ sends out his Zubat Lv.9

B points to DJ and then points to his head, and Katie pays attention.

**Katie: **I'm thinking I'm getting something from B. You can really win this battle DJ, but you have to think very well.

**Falkner: **Well DJ, are we ready to continue battling?

**DJ:** I sure am!

**What will DJ doFIGHTSUPERSONIC**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Zubat loses HP.

**DJ:** Zubat use Supersonic!

Zubat used Supersonic, Pidgeotto became confused.

**Falkner:** No! Pidgeotto!

**DJ: **That's right, now that Pidgeotto is confused, it might keep hitting itself.

**What will DJ doPOKEMONCYNDAQUIL**

**DJ: **Return Zubat!

DJ called back his Zubat

**DJ:** Go Cyndaquil

DJ sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.12

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto is confused, it hurts itself in confusion, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will DJ doFIGHTEMBER**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto is confused, it hurts itself in confusion, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**DJ: **Come on Cyndaquil, come through for me. Use Ember!

Cyndaquil ignored DJ's command and used Leer, Pidgeotto's Defense fell.

**DJ: **That might help.

**What will DJ doFIGHTEMBER**

**Falkner:** Hurry, use Roost!

Pidgeotto is confused, it hurts itself in confusion, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**DJ:** Come on Cyndaquil, find it in your heart. Use Ember, EMBER!

Cyndaquil used Ember, Pidgeotto loses HP. Pidgeotto fainted.

**DJ's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 13**

**DJ's Cyndaquil wants to learn Quick Attack, but it can only learn four moves.**

**DJ:** Quick Attack seems better than Tackle, so I'll get rid of Tackle.

**DJ's Cyndaquil forgot Tackle, and DJ's Cyndaquil learned Quick Attack**

**DJ's Zubat was raised to Level 10**

**DJ defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

**Confessional-Katie: **"I was just so relieved when DJ defeated Falkner. It made me wander if he can do it, then so can I."

"Congratulations DJ, you have beaten me fair and square. Please accept the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said tossing DJ the Zephyr Badge.

**DJ recieved the Zephyr Badge**

"Congratulations DJ, that Cyndaquil you have will now obey until it hits Level 20. You have six more teammates to go until you finish the challenge," Falkner announced.

Chef and DJ both won their badges, and there were only six players remaining. The next member of Team Johto to go up against Falkner was the scheming dirt farmer Scott.

"Scott, I believe it's your turn," Falkner told Scott.

"Interesting, look out losers, because here comes Scottie," Scott exclaimed.

**Confessional-Heather:** "Looks like Scott is now going to take the spotlight. I wonder if he will purposly fail and be forced to get rid of someone, or will he actually try to keep our butts out of the bottom two."

**Confessional-Scott: **"I bet Heather is on to me since season four, and besides, I want to have my Pokemon strong enough to destroy that pesky shark."

After Falkner got his Pokemon healed, Scott and Falkner were ready to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Scott VS Falkner**

**Falkner:** Go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Scott: **Amazing, now it's time for my newly evolved friend to take action. Attack my fellow Beedrill!

Scott sends out his Beedrill Lv.10

**Heather:** (giggles)

**Eva: **What's so funny Heather?

**Heather:** Oh nothing, I just was imagining what would happen if Scott were to blow it.

**What will Scott doFIGHTFURY ATTACK**

**Scott:** Beedrill use Fury Attack!

Beedrill used Fury Attack, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, hit 5 times.

**Scott:** Score five for Scottie!

**Falkner:** Darn it, Pidgey has been hurt pretty bad. Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Beedrill loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTFURY ATTACK**

**Scott: **Come on Beedrill, another Fury Attack!

Beedrill used Fury Attack, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, hit three times.

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Beedrill's Accuracy fell.

**What will Scott doFIGHTFURY ATTACK**

**Scott: **Fury Attack again!

Beedrill used Fury Attack, Beedrill's attack missed.

**Falkner:** Perfect, Beedrill didn't hit my Pidgey. Now Pidgey, use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Beedrill loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTFURY ATTACK**

**Scott:** Alright Beedrill, don't miss this time! Use Fury Attack again!

Beedrill used Fury Attack, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey loses HP, hit 3 times. Pidgey fainted.

**Scott's Beedrill was raised to Level 11**

**Heather: **Well he sure isn't blowing it right now.

**Falkner: **You've done well Scott, but are you sure you want Beedrill to go up against my Pidgeotto, or will you change Pokemon.

**Scott: **Are you kidding me, I'm on a roll. I'll stick with the Pokemon I got.

**Falkner: **Okay then, come on out Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**What will Scott doFIGHTFURY ATTACK**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Beedrill loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Beedrill fainted.

**Scott:** What! How on earth did my Beedrill get defeated so easily?

**Falkner:** Beedrill is a bug type Pokemon, and Gust was a flying type attack. When flying attacks hit bug Pokemon, they deliver two times the damage. You need to understand type advantages and disadvantages.

**Scott: **This sucks! Oh well, better bring in Rattata, go!

Scott brings out his Rattata Lv.9

**DJ: **Scott, be aware that Pidgeotto knows Roost which can heal itself.

**Scott: **Alright, so if I can beat Pidgeotto, I need to take it out in one move. I know Rattata has Tail Whip, so that's what I'll do.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

**Scott:** Come on Rattata, use Tail Whip!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Pidgeotto's Defense fell.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Falkner:** Use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Rattata loses HP.

**Scott:** Rattata's low on energy, but first use Tail Whip again!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Pidgeotto's Defense fell.

**What will Scott doITEMPOTION**

Scott used a Potion, Rattata regained some HP.

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust again!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Rattata loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Tackle again!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Rattata loses HP.

**Scott: **Another Tail Whip!

Rattata used Tail Whip, Pidgeotto's Defense fell.

**What will Scott doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Rattata loses HP. Rattata fainted.

**Scott: **NO! Pidgeotto's defense wasn't lowered enough.

**Eva: **That's because your Pokemon are weak! Come on use a strong Pokemon, all of my Pokemon are strong!

**Scott:** Totodile, show that Pidgeotto that its a joke!

Scott sends out his Totodile Lv.11

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Totodile loses HP.

**Scott: **Just what I want Falkner to do, hurt Totodile so it gets more power from anger. Totodile use Rage!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner:** Don't give in Pidgeotto, use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Totodile loses HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**Scott:** Perfect! Now Totodile use Rage again!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner: **You asked for it, Pidgeotto use Roost!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

**Scott: **Oh no you don't! Totodile use Rage!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Scott doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto used Tackle again!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Totodile loses HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**Scott:** Alright Totodile, you better finish this Pidgeotto off now! Use Rage once again!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP. Pidgeotto fainted.

**Scott's Totodile was raised to Level 13**

**Scott's Totodile wants to learn Bite, but it can only learn four moves.**

**Scott: **It says here in this Pokemon calculator thingy that Bite is a dark type move, and could cause a Pokemon to flinch. I wonder if that annoying shark would like a taste of its own bites. Get rid of Scratch, and put in Bite!

**Scott's Totodile forgot Scratch, and Scott's Totodile learned Bite**

**Scott defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

"I was wrong, Scott didn't screw this up," Heather said to herself.

"Of course I didn't Heather! I want to prove that shark that my Pokemon are better," Scott told Heather.

"Scott, congratulations you have won the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said handing Scott the Zephyr Badge.

**Scott recieves the Zephyr Badge**

"Gee, thanks. Victory is in my grasp," Scott said grasping the Zephyr Badge.

"Well Scott, I don't want to ruin the celebration, but we had another Pokemon trainer come in here to beat me for the Zephyr Badge," Falkner told Scott.

"Whoa, someone else was here," Justin said.

"Who," Scott questioned.

A flashback was shown where the mutant shark Fang was battling against Falkner's Pidgeotto, and Fang's Cyndaquil used Ember to defeat Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon was crippling to the ground like it was dead. Then the scene returned to the present.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT MUTANT SHARK WAS HERE," Scott screamed.

"Yeah, and he told me that he was out to get you," Falkner told Scott.

**Confessional-Scott: **"I don't believe it! That annoying shark somehow became a Pokemon trainer, and then he beats Falkner, and made it look easy. That's it, you have awoken the sleeping giant inside of me!"

As Scott was ranting about the shark, Heather was impatienly tapping her foot waiting for her turn to face Falkner.

"I believe it's my turn," Heather pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on over Heather," Falkner said.

After Falkner got his Pokemon back at full strength, Heather and Falkner were ready to engage in a gym battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Heather VS Falkner**

**Falkner:** Go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Heather: **Hmph! I want this taken care of as soon as possible! Spinarak, get in there and take out that Pidgey!

Heather sends out her Spinarak Lv.9

**Scott:** Um hello, bug type Pokemon get creamed by flying type Pokemon. Haven't you seen what happened to my Beedrill?

**DJ: **Relax Scott, this Pidgey doesn't know Gust so it won't be a problem.

**Heather: **Yeah farmer boy, this is my battle! Leave me alone!

**What will Heather doFIGHTSCARY FACE**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Spinarak's Accuracy fell.

**Heather:** Now its my turn, Spinarak use Scary Face!

Spinarak used Scary Face, Pidgey's Speed harshly fell.

**What will Heather doPOKEMONGASTLY**

**Heather: **I don't want Spinarak missing a lot, so Spinarak return!

Heather called back her Spinarak.

**Heather: **Hey Gastly, show that Pidgey who's boss!

Heather sends out her Gastly Lv.8

**Falkner:** Oh no! Pidgey I wanted you to use Tackle.

Pidgey used Tackle, it doesn't effect Gastly.

**Heather:** Sorry Falky, but my Gastly is a ghost. Normal moves can't hurt a ghost type Pokemon as it says here on the Pokedex.

**Falkner:** Did you also realize that ghost attacks don't work on normal type Pokemon as well.

**Heather: **Yeah, isn't Pidgey a flying type?

**Falkner: **Yes, but its also a normal type. The only attack your Gastly knows is Lick, and that is a ghost move.

**Heather:** Grrrr, I'll think of something.

**What will Gastly doFIGHTHYPNOSIS**

**Heather: **Gastly use Hypnosis!

Gastly used Hypnosis, Pidgey fell asleep.

**Falkner:** I don't believe it, Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey is fast asleep.

**What will Heather doPOKEMONSPINARAK**

**Heather: **Gastly, get back in your Pokeball.

Heather called back her Gastly.

**Heather: **Come back out Spinarak.

Heather sends out her Spinarak Lv.9

**Falkner:** Come on Pidgey, use Tackle!

Pidgey is fast asleep.

**What will Heather doFIGHTCONSTRICT**

**Heather: **Spinarak use Constrict!

Spinarak used Constrict, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **Pidgey, wake up and use Tackle!

Pidgey is fast asleep.

**What will Heather doFIGHTCONSTRICT**

**Heather:** Once again Spinarak, use Constrict!

Spinarak used Constrict, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **Now Pidgey, wake up and use Tackle!

Pidgey woke up, Pidgey used Tackle, Spinarak loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Heather:** Let me tell you something mister, I am going to win this battle! Spinarak use Poison Sting!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey use Sand-Attack, Spinarak's Accuracy fell.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Heather:** Come on Spinarak, use Poison Sting again!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Pidgey loses HP, Pidgey is poisoned.

**Falkner: **You poisoned my Pidgey!

**Heather: **Well of course I did, how else would've I've won?

**Falkner:** I can't stand to lose like this, Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Spinarak loses HP.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Heather:** Spinarak are you okay? I'll give you a Potion.

**What will Heather doITEMPOTION**

Heather used a Potion, Spinarak regained some HP.

**Falkner: **Come on Pidgey, use Sand-Attack again!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Spinarak's Accuracy fell.

**What will Heather doPOKEMONGASTLY**

**Heather: **I'm not playing that game again, Spinarak go back into your ball.

Heather called back her Spinarak.

**Heather: **Get back out there Gastly.

Heather sends out her Gastly Lv.8

**Falkner:** Drats! Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, it doesn't effect Gastly.

**Falkner: **Haven't you forgotten what I told you Heather?

**Heather:** Yeah yeah, I know, ghost moves don't do anything against normal type Pokemon.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Heather doPOKEMONSPINARAK**

**Heather:** Get back in here Gastly!

Heather called back her Gastly.

**Heather:** Get back in there Spinarak!

Heather sends out her Spinarak Lv.9

**Falkner: **Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Spinarak loses HP.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTCONSTRICT**

**Heather: **Back to the basics, Spinarak use Constrict!

Spinarak used Constrict, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**Heather's Spinarak was raised to Level 10**

**Heather's Gastly was raised to Level 9**

**Eva:** There is no way my Pokemon are going to be weak like Heather's and the rest! I'm going out to train some more.

**Justin: **Okay have fun, just be back when its your turn.

Eva left the gym.

**Heather:** I guess the rageaholic doesn't want to stand around and watch me claim victory.

**Falkner:** Well Heather, I will tell you that my next Pokemon is Pidgeotto. If you want to change Pokemon, then this is your chance.

**Heather: **I want to win, but I need to think of how I'm going to win. I got it, Spinarak return!

Heather called back her Spinarak.

**Falkner: **Changing Pokemon I see, well then come on out Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**Heather: **Get back out there Gastly!

Heather sends out her Gastly Lv.9

**Scott: **So Heather, what got you to change your mind with Pokemon again?

**Heather: **You'll see, I just hope it works.

**What will Heather doFIGHTHYPNOSIS**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Gastly loses HP.

**Heather: **Wait, I didn't know my Gastly can get hurt from a Gust!

**Falkner: **Gust is a flying type move, those can still hurt ghost type Pokemon.

**Heather: **Well either way, this will help me win! Gastly use Hypnosis again!

Gastly used Hypnosis, Pidgeotto fell asleep.

**Heather: **Now Spinarak will do the rest!

**What will Heather doPOKEMONSPINARAK**

**Heather**:Get back in the Pokeball Gastly!

Heather called back her Gastly

**Scott: **Make up your mind Heather!

**Heather: **I will, go Spinarak!

Heather sends out her Spinarak Lv.10

**Falkner:** I can't believe you got your Pokemon to use the sleep trick again. Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto is fast asleep.

**What will Heather doFIGHTSCARY FACE**

**Falkner: **Come on Pidgeotto, use Gust!

Pidgeotto is fast asleep.

**Heather: **Now to slow Pidgeotto down. Spinarak use Scary Face!

Spinarak used Scary Face, Pidgeotto's Speed harshly fell.

**What will Heather doFIGHTSCARY FACE**

**Falkner:** Gust!

Pidgeotto is fast asleep.

**Heather: **Scary Face again!

Spinarak used Scary Face, Pidgeotto's Speed harshly fell.

**What will Heather doFIGHTSCARY FACE**

**Heather: **Scary Face again!

Spinarak used Scary Face, Pidgeotto's Speed harshly fell.

**Falkner:** Gust!

Pidgeotto woke up, Pidgeotto used Gust, Spinarak loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Heather doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Heather: **Now to finally attack, Spinarak use Poison Sting!

Spinarak used Poison Sting, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto is poisoned.

**Falkner: **I won't lose to you Heather, Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto use Gust, Spinarak loses lots of HP, its super effective. Spinarak fainted.

**Heather: **Spinarak you did your part, now come back out Gastly!

Heather sends out her Gastly Lv.9

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Heather: **I wonder what Spite will do?

**What will Heather doFIGHTSPITE**

**Heather:** Gastly use Spite!

Gastly used Spite, Pidgeotto is spited with Gust.

**Chef: **What do you know, according to the Pokedex, Spite drains the power of the last move the opposing Pokemon used.

**Heather: **Really, are you seriously telling me that his Pidgeotto's Gust is weak now?

**DJ: **No, but his Pidgeotto is drained of power to possibly use it again.

**Falkner: **But Pidgeotto still has some power to use Gust. Go ahead and use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Gastly loses HP.

**Heather: **Hmmm, I'm going to give Gastly a Potion. Then I'm going to take something precious away from Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Heather doITEMPOTION**

Heather used Potion, Gastly regained some HP.

**Falkner: **Better be safe than sorry, Pidgeotto use Roost!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

**Heather: **Perfect timing.

**What will Heather doFIGHTSPITE**

**Heather:** Spite again Gastly!

Gastly used Spite, Pidgeotto is spited with Roost

**Falkner: **NO! Pidgeotto lost all of its power to use Roost! You'll pay for that! Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Gastly loses HP.

Pidgeotto is effected by posion and loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTSPITE**

**Heather: **Spite again!

Gastly used Spite, Pidgeotto is spited of Gust

**Falkner: **Now Pidgeotto's Gust is nearly drained, but it still has enough power for one more Gust. Use Gust again!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Gastly loses HP. Gastly fainted.

**Falkner: **The good news is I beat your Gastly, the bad news is Pidgeotto can't use Gust or Roost anymore.

**Heather:** AND IT'S SMOOTH SAILING FROM HERE! Finish him off Chikorita!

Heather sends out her Chikorita Lv.10

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Heather: **Use Tackle Chikorita!

Chikorita used Tackle, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Heather: **Tackle again Chikorita!

Chikorita used Tackle, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**Falkner: **Tackle again Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Heather doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Heather: **Tackle again Chikorita!

Chikorita used Tackle, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**Falkner: **Tackle again Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP. Pidgeotto fainted.

**Heather's Chikorita was raised to Level 12**

**Heather's Chikorita wants to learn Synthesis, but it already knows four moves.**

**Heather:** It says here that when Synthesis is used, the Pokemon heals itself. Well if he can have a Pokemon that can heal itself, then so can I. I want no part with Growl, and I want Chikorita to learn Synthesis!

**Heather's Chikorita forgot Growl, and Heather's Chikorita learned Synthesis**

**Heather defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

**Confessional-Scott: **"I guess Heather isn't that bad after all. She may be pushing herself to win, but she thinks really well. Switching between Pokemon to make sure that they can see, and take the time to lower Pidgeotto's Speed, and having Gastly sap the power out of Pidgeotto's Gust and Roost. Heather is impressive."

"Congratulations Heather, you have outsmarted me and my Pokemon. Please accept the Zephyr Badge," Falkner announced throwing Heather the Zephyr Badge.

**Heather recieves the Zephyr Badge**

"Well, I did my part. You four better do your part too," Heather exclaimed.

"I know, now its my turn," Katie said gulping.

Falkner got his Pokemon healed, and Katie was ready for action. Katie was pretty nervous, but DJ was there to cheer her on.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Katie VS Falkner**

**Falkner: **Let's go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Katie:** I choose you Zubat!

Katie sends out her Zubat Lv.10

**What will Katie doFIGHTSUPERSONIC**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Zubat loses HP.

**Katie:** Zubat use Supersonic!

Zubat used Supersonic, Pidgey became confused.

**What will Katie doPOKEMONSENTRET**

**Katie:** Since Zubat only knows Leech Life, and it doesn't really do much, Zubat return!

Katie called back her Zubat

**Katie:** Come on out Sentret!

Katie sends out her Sentret Lv.9

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey is confused, Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Sentret's Keen Eye prevents accuracy loss.

**Katie:** Sorry to tell you this Falkner, but just like your Pidgey and Pidgeotto, my Sentret also carries a Keen Eye ability.

**DJ: **Excellent Katie!

**What will Katie doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Katie:** Now lets get to business, Sentret use Quick Attack!

Sentret used Quick Attack, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **Pidgey, get it together and use Tackle!

Pidgey is confused, Pidgey hurts itself in its confusion, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Katie: **Come on Pidgey, use Quick Attack again!

Pidgey used Quick Attack, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey is confused, Pidgey used Tackle, Sentret loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Katie: **Now Sentret, use Scratch!

Sentret used Scratch, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**Katie's Sentret was raised to Level 10**

**DJ:** Way to go Katie!

**Katie:** Um thanks. (smiles)

**Falkner:** Alright, my next Pokemon will be Pidgeotto! Do you wish to change Pokemon, or stick with your Sentret.

**Katie:** Here's my decision, I'm going to switch to Togepi. Sentret return!

Katie called back her Sentret.

**Falkner:** It's up to you, go Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**Katie:** I choose you Togepi!

Katie sends out her Togepi Lv.11

**Chef: **How on earth can Katie win with Togepi if he won't listen to her?

**DJ: **She'll find a way Chef, I know she will!

**What will Katie doFIGHTSWEET KISS**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie:** Togepi, use Sweet Kiss!

Togepi ignored Katie's order and used Charm, Pidgeotto's Attack harshly fell.

**Katie:** That wasn't what I wanted, but thank you though!

**DJ:** Lowering Pidgeotto's attack could actually help.

**What will Katie doFIGHTSWEET KISS**

**Falkner: **Come on Pidgeotto, use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie: **Now Togepi, this time use Sweet Kiss!

Togepi ignored Katie's order and used Growl, Pidgeotto's Attack fell.

**Katie: **No no no

**What will Katie doFIGHTSWEET KISS**

**Falkner: **I can't stand seeing my Pidgeotto's attack getting any lower, use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie: **Now follow my order, use Sweet Kiss!

Togepi used Sweet Kiss, Pidgeotto became confused.

**Katie: **It's about time, better give Togepi a Potion.

**What will Katie doITEMPOTION**

Katie used Potion, Togepi regains some HP.

**Falkner: **Gust again Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto is confused, its hurts itself in confusion.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Falkner:** Come on Pidgeotto, keep using Gust!

Pidgeotto is confused, Pidgeotto used Gust, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie: **Togepi use Metronome!

Togepi is loafing around.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Falkner: **Gust!

Pidgeotto is confused, it hurts itself in confusion.

**Katie:** Metronome please!

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used Toxic, Pidgeotto became badly poisoned.

**DJ:** Alright, Pidgeotto is poisoned!

**Falkner:** Not just poisoned, Togepi badly poisoned Pidgeotto.

**Katie: **What's the difference?

**Falkner: **It means everytime Pidgeotto is effected by the poison, it only gets worse.

**Katie: **Awesome!

Pidgeotto is effected by toxic and loses HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust again!

Pidgeotto is confused, Pidgeotto used Gust, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie:** Togepi use Metronome again!

Togepi ignored Katie's order and used Charm, Pidgeotto's Attack harshly fell.

**Katie: **Once again, not what I wanted.

Pidgeotto is effected by toxic and loses more HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Roost!

Pidgeotto snapped out of its confusion, Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

**Katie:** GRRRRR! Metronome!

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used Struggle Bug, Pidgeotto loses little HP, it's not very effective.

Pidgeotto is effected by toxic and loses more HP.

**What will Katie doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Togepi loses HP.

**Katie: **Use Metronome again please, and I hope you got a better attack.

Togepi used Metronome, Togepi used Explosion, Pidgeotto loses HP. Pidgeotto fainted, Togepi fainted.

**Katie defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

"What just happened, did I win or lose," Katie asked Falkner.

"You still had more Pokemon, but I didn't, so you won," Falkner answered.

"Really, I won," Katie asked, "but Togepi defeated itself."

"Togepi didn't gain any experience because it fainted, but it used Explosion to help you defeat my Pidgeotto," Falkner answered.

Katie was disappointed that her Togepi didn't get any experience from the battle, but she was happy that she won against Falkner. DJ was very proud of her as he was clapping.

**Confessional-DJ:** "I had faith in Katie, and she came through. She beat Falkner, and she won't have to worry about Togepi getting out of hand until he's at Level 20."

"Katie, you have earned the Zephyr Badge," said Falkner tossing Katie the badge.

**Katie recieved the Zephyr Badge**

"I'm so happy that I won," Katie exclaimed.

As Katie celebrated with DJ, Falkner got his Pokemon healed. B was the next one to face Falkner as only he, Eva, and Justin needed to get a badge.

"I can't wait to see how silent treatment does against bird boy," Scott snarled.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-B VS Falkner**

**Falkner:** Go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

B throws out his Pokeball bringing out Chikorita Lv.9

**What will B doFIGHTPOISONPOWDER**

**B:**(Pushes his hands and waves them around) Chikorita understands that means Poisonpowder.

Chikorita used Poisonpoweder, Pidgey is poisoned.

**Falkner: **Curse you, Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Chikorita's Accuracy fell.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**B:**(cross chops both of his arms forward)

Chikorita used Razor Leaf, Pidgey loses little HP, critical hit, it's not very effective.

**Falkner: **Come on Pidgey, use Sand-Attack again!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Chikorita's Accuracy fell.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will B doPOKEMONDUNSPARCE**

B calls back his Chikorita

B sends out his Dunsparce Lv.8

**Falkner: **A Dunsparce, you think that will help you, I don't think so. Pidgey used Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Dunsparce loses HP.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will B doPOKEMONCHIKORITA**

B calls back his Dunsparce

B sends out his Chikorita Lv.9

**Falkner: **Pidgey use Tackle again!

Pidgey used Tackle, Chikorita loses HP.

Pidgey is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTTACKLE**

**B:**(shows a tackle movement)

Chikorita used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**B's Chikorita was raised to Level 10**

**B's Dunsparce was raised to Level 9**

**Falkner: **I must say B, you're doing good so far. Would you like to switch Pokemon before I send out Pidgeotto?

**B:**(nods his head no)

**Chef: **Looks like the boy who can't talk knows how to Pokemon battle.

**Falkner:** Come on out Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**What will B doFIGHTPOISONPOWDER**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used gust, Chikorita loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Scott: **Yikes, his Chikorita took a beating from that Gust, but its still standing.

**B:**(Pushes his hands and waves them around)

Chikorita used Poisonpowder, Pidgeotto has been poisoned.

**Falkner: **NOT AGAIN!

**Katie:** Hurry B, give Chikorita a Potion.

Pidgeottto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Falkner: **Gust again!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Chikorita loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Chikorita fainted.

B brings back Chikorita and smiles with apprication.

B sends out his Dunsparce Lv.9

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will B doFIGHTROLLOUT**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Dunsparce loses HP.

**B:**(rolls his arms around) Dunsparce understood that meant Rollout.

Dunsparce used Rollout, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Heather:** Wow, Rollout seemed pretty strong.

**DJ:** It sure is, because its a rock attack, and that does great damage to flying type Pokemon. The longer it goes, the stronger Rollout becomes so B's got a chance.

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Falkner:** I won't give up, Pidgeotto use Roost!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

Dunsparce used Rollout, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

Pidgeotto is effected by poison and loses HP.

**Falkner: **Roost again!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

Dunsparce used Rollout, Pidgeotto loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Pidgeotto fainted.

**B's Dunsparce was raised to Level 11**

**B's Dunsparce wants to learn Pursuit, but it already knows four moves.**

B thinks it over, and decides to get rid of Defense Curl.

**B's Dunsparce forgot Defense Curl, and B's Dunsparce learned Pursuit.**

**B defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

**Confessional-Chef:** "Wow, B knew what he was doing all along. I got a good feeling he's going to be useful to our team, and at the same time a threat. I better keep my eye on him."

**Confessional-B:** (crosses his arms and nods his head)

Falkner showed his graditude as B and his Pokemon fought with honor, and very good communication.

"I'm impressed that not only did you and your Pokemon defeated me, but your Pokemon listened to your movements and your heart, not your voice. B, you definetely deserve the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said giving B the Zephyr Badge.

**B recieves the Zephyr Badge**

After B recieved his badge, a familar body building girl returned to the Violet City Gym. It was Eva filled with more rage than ever.

"I'm back maggots," Eva screamed.

"Hey, that's my line," Chef exclaimed.

"While you were all too busy stinking like dirt bags, I got my Pokemon to become even more stronger," Eva said.

**Eva's Totodile was raised to Level 12**

**Eva's Zubat was raised to Level 12**

**Eva's Zubat learned Astonish**

**Eva's Zubat learned Bite**

"Yikes, how did you get your Pokemon to become so strong in such a short amount of time," Scott asked.

"Easy, I forced them to become stronger," Eva said, "now get out of my way so I can break this guy's bones!"

"Eva, I don't know what's gotten into your mind, but I'm ready to face you one on one," Falkner said.

Now it was Eva and Falkner ready to take each other on in a Pokemon Gym Battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Eva VS Falkner**

**Falkner:** Go Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Eva:** Zubat, grind that Pidgey into a bunch of little pieces.

Eva sends out her Zubat Lv.12

**What will Eva doFIGHTBITE**

**Eva:** Zubat use Bite!

Zubat used Bite, Pidgey loses HP.

**DJ:** When does Zubat learn Bite?

**Eva:** The Pokedex said it learned it at Level 12, now leave me alone!

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Zubat's Accuracy fell.

**What will Eva doFIGHTBITE**

**Eva:** Bite again!

Zubat used Bite, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **Pidgey use Sand-Attack again!

Pidgey flinched and couldn't move.

**Falkner:** What the, you flinched Pidgey?

**Katie: **Pidgey didn't attack?

**Falkner: **Because it flinched, that causes a Pokemon to not attack.

**Heather: **Maybe we should just get a manual on everything on Pokemon if we keep learning stuff.

**What will Eva doFIGHTBITE**

**Eva:** Time to finish this, Zubat use Bite again!

Zubat used Bite, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**Eva:** Yes! No one can beat me!

**Falkner: **Not so fast Eva, I still have my Pidgeotto. Do you still want to battle with Zubat, or will you switch Pokemon?

**Eva: **I think Zubat had enough fun, so I'll go with Totodile.

Eva called back her Zubat.

**Falkner:** Now Pidgeotto, go and win this for me.

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**Eva:** Crush him Totodile!

Eva sends out her Totodile Lv.12

**What will Eva doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Totodile loses HP.

**Eva: **Totodile use Rage!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Eva doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner: **Now use Tackle!

Pidgeotto used Tackle, Totodile loses HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**Eva:** You got Totodile angry, use Rage again!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Eva doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner:** Roost Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto used Roost, Pidgeotto regained some HP.

**Eva: **Rage again Totodile!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Eva doFIGHTRAGE**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Totodile loses HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**Eva:** Rage!

Totodile used Rage, Pidgeotto loses HP.

**What will Eva doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Falkner: **Another Gust attack!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Totodile loses HP, Totodile's Rage is building.

**Eva:** Perfect! My Totodile is weak which means it can fight at full power.

**Justin: **What does Eva mean by Totodile can fight at full power?

**Eva: **Totodile use Water Gun!

Totodile used Water Gun, Pidgeotto loses HP. Pidgeotto fainted.

**Eva's Totodile was raised to Level 13**

**Eva's Totodile wants to learn Bite, but it already knows four moves.**

**Eva: **Totodile, lose your Leer! It's useless!

**Eva's Totodile forgot Leer, and Eva's Totodile learned Bite.**

**Eva defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

"Of course, you were trying to get Totodile's power up as high as possible so you could get Totodile to use its Torrent ability to raise its water power," Scott said.

"You got it, and now my Pokemon will be forever powerful," Eva said.

"I don't have any respect for you Eva. You're pretty mean, now take this Zephyr Badge and get out of my sight," said Falkner handing Eva the Zephyr Badge.

**Eva recieved the Zephyr Badge**

"And that leaves us with just Justin. If he beats me, then you have completed the challenge," Falkner told everyone.

**Confessional-Justin: **"So all I have to do is win a Pokemon battle, and that's it. This shouldn't be a problem at all."

**Confessional-Heather:** "I don't know how to say this, but Justin wasn't training with his Pokemon at all. I got a bad feeling he's going to blow it."

Falkner got his Pokemon healed again, and Justin was ready to battle against the Violet City Gym leader for his Zephyr Badge.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Justin VS Falkner**

**Falkner: **Come on out Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Justin: **Wow, that Pidgey seems kind of strong. Not to worry, I can win this. Go Caterpie!

Justin sends out his Caterpie Lv.4

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Falkner:** Lets get this over with. Pidgey use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP.

**Justin:** That was kind of rough. Caterpie used Tackle.

Caterpie used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**Heather: **Wow, Justin's Caterpie is pretty weak. He doesn't stand a chance against Falkner.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Falkner: **Use Tackle again!

Pidgey used Tackle, Caterpie loses HP. Caterpie fainted.

**Justin:** My Caterpie! My beautiful Caterpie!

**Eva:** That Caterpie was weak.

**Justin: **Not to worry, my Ledbya will come to the rescue. GO!

Justin sends out his Ledbya Lv.4

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle again!

Pidgey used Tackle, Ledbya loses HP.

**Justin:** Come on Ledbya, use Tackle!

Ledbya used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Falkner:** Tackle again Pidgey!

Pidgey used Tackle, Ledbya loses HP. Ledbya fainted.

**Justin: **Not my beautiful Ledbya!

**Falkner: **You only have one Pokemon left. Are you going to let your last Pokemon be your latest victim.

**Justin:** Now Cyndaquil, come on out and beat Pidgey.

Justin sends out his Cyndaquil Lv.7

**What will Justin doFIGHTSMOKESCREEN**

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Tackle again!

Pidgey used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**Justin:** Come on Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!

Cyndaquil used Smokescreen, Pidgey's Keen Eye prevents accuracy loss.

**Justin:** What's going on, why isn't Pidgey feeling the effects of Smokescreen?

**Falkner:** Maybe because your unaware that my Pidgey has Keen Eye.

**Justin: **Why didn't anyone tell me that Pidgey had Keen Eye?

**Eva: **Maybe because you weren't paying attention.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Falkner:** Tackle Pidgey!

Pidgey used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP.

**Justin: **Come on Cyndaquil, show me your Tackle!

Cyndaquil used Tackle, Pidgey loses HP.

**What will Justin doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Falkner:** Tackle again Pidgey!

Pidgey used Tackle, Cyndaquil loses HP. Cyndaquil fainted.

Justin is out of useable Pokemon.

"No, this can't be. How could I have lost? My Pokemon were in perfect condition for battle," Justin questioned himself.

"I don't know how to say this pretty boy, but it appears that you didn't take the time to train your Pokemon," Scott said.

"What do you mean train my Pokemon," Justin asked, "I don't need to make my Pokemon stronger as long as their beautiful."

"Fool! Your Pokemon are weak, you can't beat Falkner unless you have tough Pokemon. Without a victory from you, we can't finish the challenge! Now take your little girly Pokemon and get yourself stronger," Chef ranted.

"Yeah, and I will make sure that you're making them stronger," Eva said.

Justin was freaking out from Chef, Scott, and Eva. Eva followed Justin out of the Pokemon Gym to make sure he was training to get his Pokemon stronger while the others just hung out outside the gym.

**Confessional-Heather: **"I knew he was going to blow it."

Back outside, DJ and Katie were all alone with each other again. They were so happy that they were able to defeat Falkner.

"I have to say DJ, you were pretty good," Katie said.

"Thanks, you were great too," DJ complemented.

"Awww, that's so sweet. I really do miss Sadie, but having you around keeps me in a pretty positive mood," Katie stated.

"You really think so," DJ asked.

"Yeah, you're a very nice guy," Katie explained.

**Confessional-DJ:** "I'm telling you, me and Katie are keeping each other strong and happy. Could it possibly be that were...in...love?"

**Confessional-Katie:** "I don't know if I could consider the fact I love DJ? He does fill the void for when Sadie's not around, but I don't know about love."

They had their Pokemon out to play while Heather and Scott just stood there with their arms crossed looking like they were pissed.

"I believe I did better than you Heather," Scott said.

"Oh please, that was just a hiccup. Next time I will be much better," Heather said, "so tell me, do you have possible feelings for Dawn?"

**Confessional-Scott: **"Possible feelings for Dawn? Where did that question come from? I can't stand that freakshow of a girl! Good thing she's all the way on Team Unova, because I would have those fools on that team target her!"

"No way! Why do you say that," Scott asked.

"Well, since you have picked on her and framed her, I thought maybe you two shared somewhat of a good bond," Heather said.

"Was it because of that scene where I reunited that coakroach with it's mother? That's was just to play along before I can scam her," Scott explained, "I have no feelings for Dawn!"

Heather laughed as she was getting Scott really angry with what happened in season four. Heather really got into his head on that case.

Moments later, Eva came all the way back dragging Justin by the arm as he was yelling ouch. Justin was finished training with his Pokemon.

"How did the training go Eva," Chef questioned.

"It went fine. Justin's Pokemon are no longer a bunch of weaklings. His Pokemon are now much stronger than ever," Eva said.

"It's true, not only are my Pokemon stronger, but my Caterpie became a green cacoon known as Metapod, which then hatched into this beautiful butterfly that was called Butterfree," Justin explained.

**Justin's Cyndaquil was raised to Level 12**

**Justin's Cyndaquil learned Ember**

**Justin's Caterpie was raised to Level 10**

**Justin's Caterpie evolved into Metapod**

**Justin's Metapod learned Harden**

**Justin's Metapod evolved into Butterfree**

**Justin's Butterfree learned Confusion**

**Justin's Ledbya was raised to Level 11**

**Justin's Ledbya learned Supersonic**

**Justin's Ledbya learned Comet Punch**

"And anything else you learned today," Heather asked.

"Yeah, it says on my Pokedex that Butterfree now has an ability known as Compoundeyes. It actually raises accuracy by 30%," Justin explained.

"That's perfect, you can use that in your advantage when you have your rematch against Falkner," DJ suggested.

"That would be amazing,' said Justin.

They all went back into the Violet City Pokemon Gym after Justin got his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center, and Justin was coming forward to face the leader Falkner again. Justin decided that he was going to use his newly evolved Butterfree to fight Falkner.

"Alright Falkner, I'm ready for my rematch," Justin exclaimed.

"Well then, lets see if you have improved," Falkner replied.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Justin VS Falkner**

**Falkner: **Come on out Pidgey!

Falkner sends out his Pidgey Lv.9

**Justin: **Lets go Butterfree!

Justin sends out his Butterfree Lv.10

**Falkner:** I see your Pokemon got stronger, but are they strong enough to defeat me?

**What will Justin doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Justin: **Butterfree use Confusion!

Butterfree used Confusion, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner:** Pidgey use Sand-Attack!

Pidgey used Sand-Attack, Butterfree's Compoundeyes made its accuracy rise.

**Katie: **It's working, Butterfree's Compoundeyes are helping Butterfree see better!

**What will Justin doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Justin: **I might have a chance to win! Butterfree use Confusion!

Butterfree used Confusion, Pidgey loses HP.

**Falkner: **Hurry Pidgey, use Tackle!

Pidgey used Tackle, Butterfree loses HP.

**What will Justin doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Justin: **Confusion again!

Butterfree used Confusion, Pidgey loses HP. Pidgey fainted.

**Justin's Butterfree was raised to Level 11**

**Falkner: **Very impressive Justin. You're doing much better than last time. Do you want to change Pokemon before I send out Pidgeotto?

**Justin:** I'm glad you asked, the answer is no.

**Falkner: **Very well then, go Pidgeotto!

Falkner sends out his Pidgeotto Lv.13

**Chef: **Looks like pretty boy has a chance.

**What will Justin doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Falkner:** Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto used Gust, Butterfree loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Justin: **This will be tough. Butterfree use Confusion again!

Butterfree used Confusion, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto became confused.

**Falkner: **Not this again!

**Justin: **How did Pidgeotto get confused? I wonder if it had something to do with the fact that Confusion could confuse a Pokemon as well. That's the only theory I could come up with.

**What will Justin doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Falkner: **I'm getting sick of this. Pidgeotto use Gust!

Pidgeotto is confused, Pidgeotto used Gust, Butterfree loses HP. Butterfree fainted.

**Justin:** NOOO! My Butterfree is beautiful! Why did you take her out?

**Falkner: **The point of a Pokemon battle is to defeat all of the opposing trainer's Pokemon. That's what I'm trying to do.

**Justin: **Okay, but let me warn you that Ledbya will not go easy on you. Go Ledbya!

Justin sends out his Ledbya Lv.11

**What will Justin doFIGHTCOMET PUNCH**

**Falkner: **Use gust Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto is confused, it hurts itself in confusion.

**Justin: **Comet Punch Ledbya!

Ledbya used Comet Punch, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto loses HP, hit 5 times.

**What will Justin doFIGHTCOMET PUNCH**

**Falkner: **Pidgeotto use Roost!

Pidgeotto is confused, it hurts itself in confusion.

**Justin: **Now's our chance! Use Comet Punch again!

Ledbya used Comet Punch, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto loses HP, Pidgeotto loses HP, hit 3 times. Pidgeotto fainted.

**Justin's Ledbya was raised to Level 12**

**Justin defeated Falkner and was rewarded 2200PD**

"Well done! Even though I can't stand my Pokemon getting confused or poisoned, yoou have beaten me fair and square. Please accept the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said tossing Justin the Zephyr Badge.

**Justin recieved the Zephyr Badge**

"Congratulations everyone, you have completed the challenge! Now do whatever you want until the final results come in," Falkner announced.

Everyone was happy that the challenge was over. All eight of them got their first gym badge, and things were getting a bit tipsy.

**Confessional-Justin: **"Finally, I got my first gym badge! That Falkner wasn't that hard, I just needed to make sure my Pokemon were strong enough to battle."

**Confessional-DJ:** "I'm ready to move forward, especially with Katie."

**Confessional-Katie:** "As long as DJ is here, I feel pretty good about myself."

**Confessional-Heather: **"I just want Justin to know that if we lose, he's to blame. What he needs to do is start training his Pokemon even more. Not only could it cost us the challenge, but it will most likely cost him the money which I want for myself."

**Confessional-Scott:** "Most of these maggots had a tough time with Falkner such as DJ, Heather, Katie, and Justin. I didn't seem to have any trouble at all, maybe because I'm on a lookout for that shark."

**Confessional-Eva: **(lifting weights) "933, 934, 955."

**Confessional-Chef:** "I must say that I'm impressed with how everyone is doing. One person that I should keep my eye on...is B. He may not talk, but he sure knows how to communicate with Pokemon which could later in the game make him a huge threat."

**Confessional-B:** (pets his Chikorita)

**Are DJ and Katie getting even closer? How big of a threat could B be? Will Justin be able to start keeping up with his teammates? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Johto won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Hoenn and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Johto has.**

**Team Johto**

**Chef-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 3200PD**

**Togepi-Lv.12(F)(NONE)-Hustle**

Charm Growl Metronome Sweet Kiss

**Hoothoot-Lv.11(F)(NONE)-Insomnia**

Foresight Peck Tackle Hypnosis

**Geodude-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Rock Head**

Tackle Defense Curl Rock Throw Rock Polish

**Zubat-Lv.9(F)(NONE)-Inner Focus**

Leech Life Supersonic Astonish -

**DJ-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:1 3220PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.13(F)(NONE)-Blaze**

Leer Quick Attack Smokescreen Ember

**Pidgey-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Tackle Sand-Attack Gust -

**Zubat-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Inner Focus**

Leech Life Supersonic Astonish -

**Bellsprout-Lv.8(F)(NONE)-Chlorophyll**

Vine Whip Growth - -

**Scott-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:1 4370PD**

**Totodile-Lv.13(M)(NONE)-Torrent**

Leer Bite Water Gun Rage

**Rattata-Lv.9(M)(NONE)-Hustle**

Tackle Tail Whip Quick Attack Focus Energy

**Beedrill-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Swarm**

Poison Sting String Shot Harden Fury Attack

**Heather-Pokedex:3/649 Badges:1 2770PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.12(F)(NONE)-Overgrow**

Synthesis Tackle Razor Leaf Poisonpowder

**Spinarak-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Swarm**

Poison Sting String Shot Scary Face Constrict

**Gastly-Lv.9(M)(NONE)-Levitate**

Hypnosis Lick Spite Mean-Look

**Katie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 2870PD**

**Togepi-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Serene Grace**

Charm Growl Metronome Sweet Kiss

**Sentret-Lv.10(F)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Foresight Scratch Defense Curl Quick Attack

**Zubat-Lv.10(F)(NONE)-Inner Focus**

Leech Life Supersonic Astonish -

**B-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 3615PD**

**Chikorita-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Overgrow**

Growl Tackle Razor Leaf Poisonpowder

**Dunsparce-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Run Away**

Rage Pursuit Rollout Spite

**Eva-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 3870PD**

**Totodile-Lv.13(F)(NONE)-Torrent**

Bite Scratch Water Gun Rage

**Zubat-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Inner Focus**

Leech Life Supersonic Astonish Bite

**Justin-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:1 2470PD**

**Cyndaquil-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Blaze**

Leer Tackle Smokescreen Ember

**Butterfree-Lv.11(F)(NONE)-Compoundeyes**

Tackle String Shot Harden Confusion

**Ledbya-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Early Bird**

Tackle Supersonic Comet Punch -


	17. E3:TH-Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Hoenn Region-Rustburo City**

Everyone was at the Pokemon Center at Rustburo City except for Harold. Harold actually ditched the Pokemon Center in hopes of catching more Pokemon. He brought more Pokeballs before heading out.

**Harold spends 1000PD on 5 Pokeballs.**

**Confessional-Harold:** "In addition to just training my Pokemon strong, I must also make sure that I'm catching every Pokemon possible. I just won't do it during challenges. Plus I have the advantage over Duncan with my hidden immunity idol." (Harold pulls out the hidden immunity idol which is a Pokemon Navigator) "Isn't this awesome, and its mine all the way through."

**Hoenn Region-Route 102**

Harold ran all the way out from Rustburo City to Route 102. Contestants were allowed to visit places that they have previously visited whenever they want. Harold came here to try and search for wild Pokemon.

"Now where can I find some Pokemon," Harold asked himself.

Little did he know, Dakota was following him, and he had no idea that she was even there spying on him.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "So I see that Harold came all the way to this place. Weren't we already here? Why did he come back? Maybe he was trying to make some sort of plan come to life. Yeah, maybe something that can land me in Hollywood!" (Dakota gave an awkward cheer of excitement) "Okay, maybe I jumped over the edge a little bit right there, but I'm sure he's up to something good."

**Hoenn Region-Route 102**

Harold was loooking around for wild Pokemon, and then Harold came across a wild Seedot lying in the grass.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Seedot Lv.3(M)**

**Harold:** Go Zigzagoon!

Harold sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.9

**What will Harold doFIGHTHEABUTT**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon use Headbutt!

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Seedot loses HP.

Wild Seedot used Bide, Seedot is storing energy.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold: **Now Pokeball, do your stuff!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Seedot.

Seedot was transferred to the PC

"That's another Pokemon I can add to my collection, now where can I find more Pokemon," Harold asked himself as he found a Ralts.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Ralts Lv.3(F)**

**Harold:** Come on out again Zigzagoon!

Harold sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.9

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Ralts loses HP.

Wild Ralts used Growl, Zigzagoon's Defense fell.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Lets go Pokeball!

Harold throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Ralts.

Ralts was transferred to the PC.

Harold was pleased with the fact that he has already caught two more Pokemon. As he was adding Pokemon to his collection, Dakota was following him without having him notice. Then he found a wild Surskit.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Surskit Lv.3(M)**

**Harold:** Alright Zigzagoon, here's another one!

Harold sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.9

**What will Harold doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Harold:** Use Tackle Zigzagoon!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Surskit loses HP.

Wild Surskit used Bubble, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold:** Pokeball go!

Harold throws a Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Surskit.

Surskit was transferred to the PC.

Harold caught himself a Surskit that also went to the PC. Dakota was still spying on him catching Pokemon, and then Harold came across a Poochyena.

"Sweet, a Poochyena. I used to have one, but Duncan took it from me to get rid of his Beldum. Either way, I'm going to replace that Poochyena," Harold proudly said.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Poochyena Lv.4(M)**

**Harold: **Come on out Zigzagoon!

Harold sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.9

**What will Harold doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Harold:** Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Poochyena loses HP.

Wild Poochyena used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold: **Alright Pokeball, do your stuff!

Harold throws a Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Poochyena.

Poochyena was transferred to the PC.

"That was great Harold," said Dakota who was appluding Harold.

Harold finally noticed that Dakota was there watching him catch a whole bunch of Pokemon. He was kind of surprised to see her on Route 102.

"Dakota, what are you doing here," Harold asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to," Dakota said.

"I was going to catch some Pokemon, and then do some training," Harold answered, "I bet you that were about to encounter our first Pokemon Gym."

"Pokemon Gym," Dakota questioned.

"Yeah, we got all the way to Rustburo City, and one thing that was in the city was a Pokemon Gym. We're probably going to face the leader of the Pokemon Gym, and I would like to get some training in after I catch some more Pokemon," Harold explained.

"You porbably know what the gym is like, don't you," Dakota said.

"Yeah, the leader is Roxanne and she uses rock type Pokemon. So after I catch every Pokemon that we have spotted since the second challenge, I'm going to work with my Pokemon to make them stronger," Harold said.

"Can I join," Dakota asked.

"Sure, why not," Harold answered.

"Goodie," Dakota replied.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I want to see if Harold can carry me all the way to the end. I still sometimes think about Sam, I wonder how he's doing?"

**Hoenn Region-Rustburo City**

The rest of the team was eating breakfast, and just like everything else they have eaten while on the show, it was not pretty good.

"Oatmeal again," Anne Marie said, "when do we get real food?"

"I got some real food for you right here," Ezekiel said stroking Anne Marie's arm.

Anne Marie punched Ezekiel right in the face, and knocked him out cold. Then she took out hairspray and sprayed her hair again.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Snooki Jr. does have some strength in her. Ezekiel might want to start thinking about leaving her alone."

Duncan was coming over to sit next to her girl for breakfast. Gwen was pretty happy to have Duncan sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about how I was acting yesterday," Gwen said.

"It's okay babe, just as long as you don't turn into Courtney," Duncan said.

"She is unstable and crazy, I won't turn into her if you just give Harold a break," Gwen suggested.

"I don't count that happening anytime soon," Duncan told Gwen.

Gwen just ignored Duncan's comment, and the two just started to eat their oatmeal. They had to get the strength for today's challenge.

"Does anyone think we should be getting ready for whatever our challenge today is going to be," Duncan asked everyone.

"Lightning agrees, Lightning's Pokemon needs to be tougher to win the big game! Sha-bam," Lightning exclaimed.

"I'll pass on that, I need to spend time getting my hair done," Anne Marie said spraying more hairspray.

"And I need to see how she looks with more hairspray," said Ezekiel.

Anne Marie growled at Ezekiel, and just started tackling him to the ground yet again. She took out another can of hairspray, and sprayed it right in Ezekiel's eyes. Ezekiel was screaming.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I think what Harold would like to know is that I'm not the weakest link. The two weakest links may involve Zeke, and as Gwen calls her, Snooki Jr. Those two need to step it up, or they will be next going home."

**Hoenn Region-Petalburg Woods**

Harold and Dakota returned to the Petalburg Woods where Harold had hopes of trying to capture more Pokemon. Harold made a change to his Pokemon team by sending Zigzagoon to the PC and bringing in Surskit.

**Harold deposits Zigzagoon and withdraws Surskit**

"So Harold, why did you send Zigzagoon away to the computer," Dakota asked.

"Because a Pokemon trainer is only allowed to carry six Pokemon, and my best bet was to bring Surskit out and Zigzagoon in. I could always bring her back if I wanted," Harold said.

"Her," Dakota questioned.

"My Zigzagoon was a girl Dakota," Harold stated.

Harold then spotted a wild Taillow flying around from tree to tree.

"A Taillow, I must add you to my collection," Harold shouted.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Taillow Lv.4(F)**

**Harold:** Go Wingull!

Harold sends out his Wingull Lv.9

**What will Harold doFIGHTWING ATTACK**

**Harold: **Wingull use Wing Attack!

Wingull used Wing Attack, Taillow loses HP.

Wild Taillow used Growl, Wingull's Attack fell.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold: **Lets go Pokeball!

Harold throws a Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Taillow.

Taillow was sent to the PC.

Harold was on fire with the Pokedex as he may have not noticed, but he was running away with recording 13 different Pokemon. Another Pokemon that was found in the Petalburg Woods was a Shroomish, and Harold found one.

"There's a Shroomish right there," Harold said.

"Wait Harold," Dakota cried out.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Shroomish Lv.5(M)**

**Harold:** Go Beldum!

Harold sends out his Beldum Lv.8

**Dakota: **Harold, I've been seeing you catch Pokemon all day. Could I get a chance at this Shroomish please?

**Harold: **I saw it first. I'll let you go after the next Shroomish.

**Dakota:** Okay.

**What will Harold doFIGHTTAKE DOWN**

**Harold: **Beldum use Take Down!

Beldum used Take Down, Shroomish loses HP, Beldum is hit with recoil.

**Harold: **Beldum listened to me right there, but I got lucky right there.

Wild Shroomish used Tackle, Beldum loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold: **Do your stuff Pokeball!

Harold throws a Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Shroomish.

Shroomish was sent to the PC.

"I promise you can have the next Shroomish," Harold said, "but right now I see a Silcoon over there."

"A Silcoon? Wasn't that the evolved form of Wurmple or something," Dakota asked.

"Yeah, but my Wurmple evolved into a Cascoon. Wurmple has two different evolutions, and I got to get the other one," Harold explained.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Silcoon Lv.5(M)**

**Harold:** Come on out Torchic!

Harold sends out his Torchic Lv.11

**What will Harold doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Harold: **Torchic use Scratch!

Torchic used Scratch, Silcoon loses HP.

Wild Silcoon used Harden, Silcoon's Defense rose.

**What will Harold doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Harold: **Come on Pokeball!

Harold throws a Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Harold has captured Silcoon.

Silcoon was transferred to the PC.

"Alright, that's every possible Pokemon that I can catch right now. I guess I'll call it a day from there and train," Harold said.

Dakota was looking around, and then she found a Shroomish that she just adored. She ran up to the Shroomish to say hello.

"Aw, hello there little Shroomish. Do you want to come with me," Dakota asked.

Shroomish nodded yes, and Dakota was just so happy when she heard the news.

"Great, now let me battle you so I can capture you," Dakota said taking out a Pokeball.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Dakota VS Wild Shroomish Lv.5(F)**

**Dakota:** Alrighty, I want Surskit to handle this Pokemon.

Dakota sends out her Surskit Lv.7

**What will Dakota doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Dakota:** Oh Surskit, use your adoring Quick Attack!

Surskit used Quick Attack, Shroomish loses HP.

Wild Shroomish used Absorb, Surskit loses HP and Shroomish regains some HP.

**What will Dakota doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Dakota:** Now my beloved fans, time to witness me catching this adorable Shroomish. Go Pokeball!

Dakota throws her Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Dakota has captured Shroomish.

**Confessional-Dakota:** (holding her newly caught Shroomish) "Oh my gosh, isn't this Shroomish just cute. Huh, I just realized something, all of my Pokemon except for Mudkip start with the letter S. I got Silcoon, Seedot, Surskit, and now Shroomish. Maybe Mudkip should become Sudkip." (Shroomish shoots spores at her face) "PU, somebody reaks!"

Dakota was happy to catch a Shroomish. Harold noticed that Dakota has caught herself a Shroomish.

"Look Harold, I got a Shroomish," Dakota said showing off her Shroomish.

"Amazing work Dakota, now why don't we train our Pokemon," Harold suggested.

The two began to train their Pokemon, and the Pokemon they had were doing amazing. Harold and Dakota's Pokemon showed some big improvements.

**Dakota's Mudkip was raised to Level 12**

**Dakota's Silcoon was raised to Level 9**

**Dakota's Seedot was raised to Level 11**

**Dakota's Seedot learned Growth**

**Dakota's Surskit was raised to Level 10**

**Dakota's Shroomish was raised to Level 9**

**Dakota's Shroomish learned Stun Spore**

**Harold's Torchic was raised to Level 13**

**Harold's Surskit was raised to Level 9**

**Harold's Surskit learned Quick Attack**

**Harold's Cascoon was raised to Level 9**

**Harold's Beldum was raised to Level 12**

**Harold's Wingull was raised to Level 11**

**Harold's Lotad was raised to Level 10**

"Look out Dakota, a wild Pokemon is coming your way," Harold exclaimed.

Dakota noticed that a wild Zigzagoon was on her tail. Dakota was prepared to battle the Zigzagoon.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Dakota VS Wild Zigzagoon Lv.5(M)**

**Dakota: **Let's go Silcoon!

Dakota sends out her Silcoon Lv.9

**Harold:** You're going to have Silcoon battle that Zigzagoon?

**Dakota: **Sure, why not.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Dakota: **Silcoon use Poison Sting!

Silcoon used Poison Sting, Zigzagoon loses HP, Zigzagoon has been poisoned.

Wild Zigzagoon used Tackle, Silcoon loses HP.

Zigzagoon is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTPOISON STING**

**Dakota:** Okay Silcoon, use Poison Sting again.

Silcoon used Poison Sting, Zigzagoon loses HP.

Wild Zigzagoon used Growl, Silcoon's Attack fell.

Zigzagoon is effected by poison and loses HP.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Dakota: **Use Tackle!

Silcoon used Tackle, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Dakota's Silcoon was raised to Level 10**

**WHAT! Dakota's Silcoon is evolving!**

"What's going on with Silcoon, is it evolving again," Dakota asked.

"You bet it is Dakota, Silcoon is evolving into its final form," Harold answered.

Silcoon completed its evolution, and became a butterfly with a white body, bulgy blue eyes, colorful wings, an anteater's mouth, and black antennas on the top of its head. Dakota now had herself a Beautifly.

**Dakota's Silcoon evolved into Beautifly.**

**Dakota's Beautifly wants to learn Absorb, but it can only know four moves.**

**Dakota: **Something seems wierd with my new Pokemon.

**Harold:** The Pokemon you have is a Beautifly, and Beautifly is only capable of learning four moves. You have to decide which attack you want your Beautifly to forget.

**Dakota: **Okay, since it's not a cacoon anymore, I want it to forget Harden.

**Dakota's Beautifly forgot Harden, and Dakota's Beautifly learned Absorb.**

**Confessional-Dakota:** "What a great day for me, first I make a new friend and now one of my friends has become even more adorable. (Dakota brings Beautifly into her arms) I can't wait for Beautifly to meet the paparazi."

"Congratulations Dakota, your Silcoon has evolved into a Beautifly," Harold told Dakota.

Beautifly just fluttered all across the sky, and Dakota stood there admiring her new Butterfly Pokemon. Then another Pokemon comes right into the scene, and this time it was a Taillow. Harold was up for the challenge.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Harold VS Wild Taillow Lv.4(F)**

**Harold:** Come on out Cascoon!

Harold sends out his Cascoon Lv.9

**What will Harold doPOKEMONTORCHIC**

**Harold: **Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Cascoon to face a Taillow. Cascoon return.

Harold called back his Cascoon

**Harold: **Torchic, I choose you!

Harold sends out his Torchic Lv.13

Wild Taillow used Peck, Torchic loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTEMBER**

**Harold:** Alright Torchic, use Ember!

Torchic used Ember, Taillow loses HP.

Wild Taillow used Growl, Torchic's Attack fell.

**What will Harold doFIGHTEMBER**

**Harold: **Ember again!

Torchic used Ember, Taillow loses HP. Taillow fainted.

**Harold's Cascoon was raised to Level 10**

**WHAT! Harold's Cascoon is evolving!**

"Cascoon is at Level 10. That means its time for him to evolve," said Harold.

Cascoon was changing form, and then it completed it's evolution by becoming a purple moth with yellow fly like eyes, green wings with red circles on them, red hands, and yellow antennas. Harold got himself a Dustox.

**Harold's Cascoon evolved into Dustox**

**Harold's Dustox wants to learn Confusion, but it can only know four moves.**

**Harold:** Sweet! My Cascoon has evolved into a Dustox. I want him to forget the attack Harden to make room for Confusion.

**Harold's Dustox forgot Harden, and Harold's Dustox learned Confusion.**

"I can't believe we both got new Pokemon. With these Pokemon, no one can stop us now," Dakota proudly said, "now lets see what we know about these Pokemon Beautifly and Dustox."

**Pokedex-267: Beautifly the Butterfly Pokemon-Despite its looks, it is agressive. It jabs with its long thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.**

**Pokedex-269: Dustox the Poison Moth Pokemon-Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards.**

"If the first Pokemon Gym is a rock type gym, then they won't be a huge help for us. Rock type Pokemon can beat bug type Pokemon, so they won't be much help for us," Harold explained.

"But my Beautifly knows Absorb, and that's a grass type attack. I think Beautifly might help me win this battle," Dakota said.

"Maybe Beautifly might help you out, but don't heavily rely on Beautifly," Harold told Dakota.

Hearing Harold's comments about Beautifly being weak against rock type Pokemon baffled Dakota a little bit. Then she had an idea pop up into her head.

"You say Beautifly won't help you out, but your Torchic might not be much help either," Dakota stated.

"True, fire type Pokemon don't stand a chance like bug type Pokemon," Harold pointed out.

"So what if I let you go first and you can use my Mudkip, and then you give me Mudkip back before my turn. That way I have a much more powerful Mudkip who will help me win," Dakota explained.

"I don't know what crazy idea that might be, but I got a good feeling that it may work. Just remember, traded Pokemon don't obey you, and I might not need your Mudkip since I got a good arsenal of Pokemon that can help me," Harold stated.

**Confessional-Harold:** "And it can help me try to complete my Pokedex. Maybe if I can get Gwen to trust me, she could lend me her Treecko, and then I give it back. But still, Dakota's idea to trade Mudkip to me and let me use Mudkip to battle the leader is perfect. Dakota then gets her Mudkip back, and she can make it look easy. Just as long as I go first."

"So are we going to trade our Pokemon," Dakota asked.

"Okay, lets go back to Rustburo City and I can give you Torchic while you give me Mudkip," Harold answered.

**Hoenn Region-Rustburo City**

Harold and Dakota returned to Rustburo City while the others were working hard making their Pokemon stronger. Anne Marie and Ezekiel didn't even bother taking part in the training as Anne Marie was too busy spraying her hair, and Ezekiel was staring at her.

**Duncan's Poochyena was raised to Level 12**

**Duncan's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 9**

**Duncan's Zigzagoon learned Headbutt**

**Duncan's Taillow was raised to Level 10**

**Duncan's Taillow learned Quick Attack**

**Lightning's Treecko was raised to Level 13**

**Lightning's Treecko learned Quick Attack**

**Lightning's Wingull was raised to Level 11**

**Lightning's Wingull learned Wing Attack**

**Lightning's Slakoth was raised to Level 10**

**Gwen's Treecko was raised to Level 11**

**Gwen's Treecko learned Quick Attack**

**Gwen's Ralts was raised to Level 11**

**Gwen's Ralts learned Double Team**

"Nice working with you Duncan," Gwen complemented to Duncan.

"Babe, it's always nice when I'm with you," Duncan replied.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I'm going to take this game seriously. Not only am I going to bring Doris down to his knees again, I will deliver a big knockout blow to Courtney that not even her lawyers can help sue her out of."

**Confessional-Gwen:** "The one person who isn't on our team, but can really give us trouble is Courtney. I'm glad that she's on Team Unova, and not Team Hoenn. That would be a nightmare."

Gwen, unlike Duncan knew she was low on supplies so she stocked up with whatever money she had.

**Gwen spends 900PD on 3 Potions**

Anne Marie was finished spraying her hair, and now she was brushing her Snooki like hairdue. Ezekiel was just giving seductive looks towards Anne Marie.

"Hey you, I don't want anything to do with you," Anne Marie told Ezekiel.

She slapped Ezekiel in the face, and then he just jumped right at her and tried to kiss her. Anne Marie lost her hairbrush, and began to scream for her life.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR CREEP," Anne Marie screamed.

Lightning heard Anne Marie screaming, and came to the rescue by grabbing Ezekiel by the neck, and throwing him aside saving Anne Marie from a horrible make out session.

"Whoa man, that was close. Thanks Lightning," Anne Marie said.

"My pleasure," Lightning replied.

**Confessional-Lightning: **"So there was Ezekiel, attacking Anne Marie. Then Lightning comes in and saves the day, taking that punk Ezekiel out. Sha-bam."

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "Woo! It's about time somebody got Ezekiel off my neck. Lightning was my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me. You know what, forget Vito, I want Lightning!"

Lightning and his Pokemon were getting themselves ready once more, and all Anne Marie could do was just adore him. She has completely put Vito out of her mind, and Lightning into her mind.

"I have to say, Lightning seems to be really cute," Anne Marie replied.

Ezekiel came back to kiss Anne Marie, and all she did was punch him in the face. Ezekiel was knocked out by Anne Marie's fist.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Harold and Dakota were at the trading machine where Harold was ready to trade his Torchic, and Dakota was ready to trade her Mudkip.

"Are you ready Dakota," Harold asked.

"Ready," Dakota answered.

The two placed their Pokeballs on the trading machine, and Harold pressed the button to begin the trading process. Then the Pokeballs went to the other side, and both Harold and Dakota got their new Pokemon.

**Dakota has recieved Harold's Torchic**

**Harold has recieved Dakota's Mudkip**

"Congratulations Dakota, you now have gotten my Torchic," Harold said to Dakota.

"Thanks Harold, make sure you go first so you can use Mudkip," Dakota told Harold.

**Confessional-Harold: **"I think this trade with Dakota might help the both of us get through this challenge. But despite what occurs between us, I still care for my dear Leshawna."

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I really adore Harold, but I wonder how Sam would handle this?"

Arriving into Rustburo City in a jeep was the Hoenn Region's very own Professor Birch. He honked his horn and all of the contestants gathered around in front of him. Ezekiel was seen with a black eye.

"Hello there fellow members of Team Hoenn," Birch said.

"Professor Birch, is our challenge today going to be a gym battle," Harold asked the professor.

Professor Birch just stood there with a blank expression until he finally spoke.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND OUR SCRIPT," Birch snapped out, "I mean yes, today you will be partaking in a Pokemon Gym battle. How did you know?"

"I've played Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, and I figured that this would probably be the part where we enter a gym battle," Harold explained.

"Well you are correct. Today you will visit the Rustburo City Pokemon Gym and face the one and only Roxanne. All seven of you must defeat her and recieve the Stone Badge to complete the challenge," Birch explained.

**Confessional-Dakota:** "So Harold was right, we are going into a gym battle."

**Confessional-Duncan:** "Just win one battle, and were done. I don't know what Harold and blondie were up to, but I know Zeke and the girl Gwen calls Snooki Jr. didn't do a dang thing!"

**Confessional-Ezekiel:** "Don't worry, she digs me."

"The leader's name is Roxanne. She is a teacher at the Pokemon Trainer School, and she and her rock Pokemon are all ready to teach you a lesson," Birch said.

"Nice start up professor," Gwen replied.

"Thanks, now everyone get going. Roxanne is waiting for you," said Birch.

Professor Birch drove off in his jeep, and accidently hit a lamp post causing the front of his jeep to be damaged.

"Dang it, my insurance won't cover this," Birch said.

The seven contestants have arrived at the Rustburo City Pokemon Gym where the gym leader Roxanne awaits them. They opened up the door and entered the gym where there was a rock like battlefield.

"So is this like the gym? Looks more like an indoor dirt field," Anne Marie said, "or a place where Ezekiel could thrive."

Everyone burst out with laughter, and then a woman appeared on the other side of the Pokemon Gym. The woman had brown hair with long pinktails wearing a big pink hair ribbon, hazel eyes, a blue dress with a white collar and pink necktie, pink stockings, and blue shoes with ankle straps.

"Welcome Team Hoenn to the Rustburo City Gym. I am the leader Roxanne, and I'm here to challenge you all to a gym battle," Roxanne announced.

"We know that, Professor Birch told us," Duncan replied.

"I know, and you all must beat me to complete the challenge. In addition, you will also recieve this," Roxanne said holding up a gold badge with arrows pointing in opposite directions on a slanted square, "this is the Stone Badge. It is proof that you have beaten me, and any Pokemon you got in a trade up to Level 20 will obey you. Plus your Pokemon can use the move Cut."

"Cut," Dakota questioned.

"It's a move your Pokemon can use to cut trees down, but that's only if you win," Roxanne explained.

After the introductions, Lightning made his way to the battlefield to face the gym leader.

"Step aside fools, Lightning is gonna kick some Pokemon butt," Lightning announced, "come on pretty, show Lightning what kind of weak Pokemon you sha-got!"

"Um, I'm not going to face you Lightning," Roxanne told the megajock.

"What, but we have to all beat you to finish the challenge," Lightning stated.

"True, you do have to beat me, but you didn't understand that I can't just face anyone who wishes to battle me right away," Roxanne said.

Roxanne was about to explain the order of who faces Roxanne, and Harold was starting to get nervous as his idea may go down the toliet.

"When you guys picked your Pokemon, you picked a number. It didn't just show the order of who gets to pick their Pokemon, it's also going to determine the order of who I face. I will tell you who I will face in order. First it will be Duncan, then Lightning, followed by Dakota, Snooki Jr., Harold, Gwen, and Ezekiel will go last," Roxanne explained.

"The numbers we picked out determine who goes first," Duncan asked.

"Exactly, and since you got a Pokemon and not a number, you get to go first. And those rock, paper, scissor battles you had against one another was a tie breaker for if any of those numbers were to be on the same team," Roxanne explained.

"That means since Duncan got a Pokemon, he goes first. Lightning got a number two so he goes second, I remember Dakota going next with six so she battles third, and Snooki Jr. got a ten so she goes after Dakota," Gwen said to herself.

"My name is not Snooki Jr.," Anne Marie exclaimed.

"Shut up, then Harold got an eleven making him go after Snooki Jr., and me and Ezekiel both got fifteen. I beat him in rock, paper, scissors so I go first, and he goes last," Gwen stated.

Dakota wasn't feeling well as their plan to make Dakota's Mudkip stronger has backfired. She was now forced to battle with Harold's Torchic.

"This can't be happening. I agreed to have you battle first, and then we trade back for me to use Mudkip. This isn't what I was hoping for," Dakota said.

"I know, I didn't see this coming, but don't worry you got a Shroomish and a Surskit you can really help you out along with Beautifly," Harold explained.

"Aw, thanks for supporting me," Dakota said, "whenever I get my own reality show, I will mention you."

**Confessional-Harold:** "I don't need any recongization, she can take whatever fame she wants for herself."

It was now time for the Pokemon battles to begin. The first one to face the gym leader Roxanne was the deliquent Duncan. He approached Roxanne with a big grin on his face.

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I've been working my butt of to get my Pokemon to become strong enough to tear anyone to pieces. With Poochyena, Zigzagoon, and Taillow by my side, I will not lose." (Poochyena bites Duncan's butt) "Ow, save that for the battle." (Pause, and then Poochyena bites Duncan's butt again)

"Alright Duncan, I'm ready to see what you and your Pokemon are made of," Roxanne said.

"Oh, I'll show you what they're made of," Duncan said.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Duncan VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne:** Geodude, go!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Duncan:** Go Zigzagoon!

Duncan sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.9

**Duncan: **Wow, didn't expect your Geodude to be so strong.

**Roxanne:** A gym leader's Pokemon is always strong. You just need to think of how you're going to beat me.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Roxanne:** Shall we begin Geodude, use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Duncan:** Aw geez, Zigzagoon use Tail Whip!

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Geodude's Defense fell.

**Harold: **That may be a good idea for Duncan to have Zigzagoon use Tail Whip, because since Geodude is a rock type Pokemon, Zigzagoon's normal attacks won't do much against Geodude.

**Dakota: **How do you know so much of this Pokemon stuff?

**Harold: **I've been playing Pokemon, remember?

**Duncan:** Why should I be listening to Harold, I can prove him wrong that my Pokemon are mighty and strong.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Headbutt!

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Duncan:** What's going on, why isn't Headbutt doing anything?

**Gwen: **Didn't you hear Harold, normal attacks don't do much damage against a rock type Pokemon.

**Duncan:** Seriously, why is everyone listening to that dork?

**What will Duncan doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, show Zigzagoon your Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** I'll show you something, Zigzagoon another Headbutt! But make it harder!

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Duncan: **What's going on, why didn't that work?

**What will Duncan doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne:** Once again, use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon! Why is Zigzagoon unable to beat that Geodude? Maybe I didn't train Zigzagoon hard enough, but I still got two more Pokemon who can show you who's boss.

**Roxanne:** Show me who you got Duncan.

**Duncan: **Very well, go Taillow!

Duncan sends out his Taillow Lv.10

**Gwen:** There is no way Taillow can survive against Geodude.

**Duncan:** Babe, I can show you what Taillow can do.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTPECK**

**Roxanne: **Sorry Duncan, but I have to make this quick. Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Taillow loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Taillow fainted.

**Duncan: **No way.

**Harold:** Not only is flying type Pokemon weak against rock type moves, but flying type moves wouldn't have done much like normal type attacks.

**Duncan: **Gee, thanks. I guess it's up to Harold's Poochyena. If I lose, it's your fault!

**Harold:** Fine, but I didn't battle you know.

**Duncan:** Go Poochyena!

Duncan sends out his Poochyena Lv.12

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Roxanne:** Keep it up Geodude, keep using Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Poochyena loses HP.

**Duncan:** Now Poochyena, use Tackle!

Poochyena is loafing around.

**Duncan: **Hey Harold, your Poochyena is acting like a moron again!

**Harold: **Not your fault.

**Lightning: **Man, Duncan really sucks right now.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Roxanne:** Use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Poochyena loses HP.

**Duncan: **I've had it, Poochyena use Tackle! AND ONLY USE TACKLE!

Poochyena took a snooze.

**Duncan: **Oh come on!

**Roxanne:** Is that your Poochyena?

**Duncan:** It was Harold's, but I traded that worthless Beldum away for this. It doesn't to do anything.

**Roxanne: **Well that's what happens when you use a traded Pokemon.

**Duncan: **This is crap right here.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, finish off Poochyena with Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Poochyena loses HP. Poochyena fainted.

Duncan is out of useable Pokemon.

"My Pokemon sucked! Why didn't any of my Pokemon do anything," Duncan asked.

"Maybe because they weren't strong enough. I mean you didn't really have a Pokemon that had a huge advantage," Gwen stated.

"So, are you saying I should catch some sort of Pokemon that can be strong enough to help me win," Duncan questioned.

"Well, maybe that and train your Pokemon a little more. I mean there is no way those Pokemon you have are going to beat Roxanne," Harold explained, "come on, just take my advice."

Duncan was caught in the middle. He just lost, and decided to keep ignoring Harold. Duncan decided to dessert everyone so he could prepare for a rematch.

"I'll be back, and I will destroy you," Duncan told Roxanne.

"You have to come back, because beating me is the only way you'll be able to complete the challenge," said Roxanne.

With Duncan gone, Lightning was the next to go up against the hard knock school teacher. It was going to be the brilliant hard minded teacher, against the jock who's head was full of rocks. Harold and Dakota pulled each other over to the side.

"I guess my plan didn't work," Harold said, "do you want to go to the Pokemon Center and trade our Pokemon back?"

"Sure," Dakota answered.

Harold and Dakota ditched the gym so trade Torchic and Mudkip back to their orginal trainers.

"Well Lightning, I guess we should get sha-started as you would say," Roxanne said.

"Nobody steals Lightning's line! Lightning will crush you and your Geodude, and you won't be able to sha-teach me anything," Lightning stated.

"Well, looks like someone is ready to battle," Roxanne said, "let's begin the battle!"

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Lightning VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne:** Go Geodude!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Lightning: **Slakoth, Lightning chooses you!

Lightning sends out his Slakoth Lv.10

**Gwen: **Um Lightning, didn't Harold mention that normal attacks don't work well against rock type Pokemon?

**Lightning: **Harold said what?

**Anne Marie: **Be quiet, lets see the wonderful Lightning battle.

**Gwen: **Fine with me Snooki Jr.

**Anne Marie:** Stop calling me that!

**What will Lightning doFIGHTYAWN**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Lightning:** Boring. Slakoth, Lightning tells you to use sha-yawn!

Slakoth used Yawn, Geodude became drowsy.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Roxanne: **Now Geodude, use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

Slakoth is loafing around.

**Lightning: **Wait a minute, Lightning is angry that Slakoth didn't attack.

**Gwen: **I believe Harold mentioned something about Traunt. Slakoth will always loaf around every other turn.

Geodude fell asleep.

**Lightning: **Hey Geodude, were in a middle of a battle here! Wake up!

**Roxanne: **Actually Lightning, you have put my Geodude to sleep. Geodude can't battle when its sleeping.

**Lightning: **That's no fun.

**Gwen:** Call Slakoth back and bring in Wingull of Treecko!

**What will Lightning doPOKEMONWINGULL**

**Lightning:** Don't tell Lightning what to do. Slakoth return.

Lightning called back his Slakoth.

**Lightning: **I choose you sha-Wingull!

Lightning sends out his Wingull Lv.11

**Roxanne: **Come on Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude is fast asleep.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTWING ATTACK**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw! Please wake up.

Geodude is fast asleep.

**Lightning:** Now Wingull, show that Geodude how tough you are! Use Wing Attack, sha-bam!"

Wingull used Wing Attack, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roxanne:** Your head really is full of rocks. Didn't you know that flying type attacks don't work well on rock type Pokemon.

**Gwen: **What an idiot. Tell Wingull to use Water Gun the whole time.

**Lightning: **Duncan may have lost, but I won't. I'll listen to what you're saying goth girl.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw! Please wake up.

Geodude is fast asleep.

**Lightning: **Wingull, Lightning tells you to use Water Gun! Sha-bam!

Wingull used Water Gun, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Anne Marie: **Woooo! That's what I'm talking about!

**What will Lightning doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne: **Hurry Geodude, wake up and use Rock Throw!

Geodude woke up, Geodude used Rock Throw, Wingull loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Lightning: **Man, Lightning's angry now! Wingull use Water Gun!

Wingull used Water Gun, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Lightning's Wingull was raised to Level 12**

**Lightning: **Take that pretty girl, Lightning has just washed out your Geodude!

**Roxanne:** Impressive Lightning, but I still have one more Pokemon. I will now use Nosepass to take you down. Would you like to change Pokemon?

**Lightning: **No way! Lightning's on a hot streak.

**Roxanne:** Very well then, Nosepass I choose you!

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

Nosepass looked like an easter island head with a big orange nose, and closed eyes.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Lightning: **Time to show Nosepass who's boss! Wingull use Water Gun, sha-bam!

Wingull used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne: **Impressive, Nosepass use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Wingull loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Wingull fainted.

**Lightning: **Wingull, nooooooooooooooo!

**Anne Marie: **I thought his cute little Wingull was going to help him win, but I guess I was wrong.

**Gwen: **Don't get down, he still has Treecko. Just as long as he has Treecko use Absorb.

**Lightning: **Man, Lightning needs a winner, and Lightning has a winner! Treecko, come out for the win!

Lightning sends out his Treecko Lv.13

**What will Lightning doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Lightning:** Treecko, strike Nosepass with Quick Attack!

Treecko used Quick Attack, Nosepass loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Lightning:** Sha-what! Why isn't Treecko's Quick Attack working?

**Gwen: **Oh geez, Lightning have Treecko use Absorb next time!

**Lightning: **Okay pretty goth girl!

**Roxanne:** Nosepass use Harden!

Nosepass used Harden, Nosepass's Defense rose.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Lightning:** Alright Treecko, use shabsorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne: **Amazing work, but its not good enough. Nosepass use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP, Treecko's Speed fell.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **Keep it up Nosepass, use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Treecko loses HP.

**Lightning: **I refuse to go down as a loser! Treecko use Absorb again!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**What will Lightning doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **Nosepass use Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP, Treecko's Speed fell.

**Lightning:** Treecko, use Absorb again!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective. Nosepass fainted.

**Lightning's Treecko was raised to Level 14**

**Lightning defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

"Woohoo! Lightning won, that's my Lightning," Anne Marie cheered.

"Do you have a thing for Lightning now," Gwen asked.

"I will soon, he's much better than Vito that's for sure," Anne Marie replied.

Lightning raised his arms in excitement after the victory. Lightning was the first member of Team Hoenn to actually defeat a gym leader.

"Well done Lightning, you really have gotten me. Please accept the Stone Badge as proof that you have triumphed over me," said Roxanne giving Lightning the Stone Badge.

**Lightning recieves the Stone Badge**

"All you need to do is get seven more badges and you will be able to compete in the Hoenn League," said Roxanne.

"What's that, is that some sort of Superbowl for Pokemon," Lightning asked.

"It's where the five most powerful trainers in the Hoenn Region meet to challenge anyone who comes their way. Those trainers include the Elite Four and the Champion," Roxanne explained.

"Elite Four, Champions? Lightning will become a champion by defeating all of those Elite Four punks and the champion," Lightning shouted.

Harold and Dakota both returned from the Pokemon Center after trading their starters back to each other.

**Dakota has recieved Dakota's Mudkip**

**Harold has recieved Harold's Torchic**

"What did we miss," Dakota asked.

"Lightning just beat Roxanne," Gwen answered.

"Yay, that's terrific. How did you do it Lightning," Dakota asked.

"Easy, there I was at mid-field, when all of a sudden Gwen told me to make my Pokemon use certain attacks. I took liberty of having my Pokemon use those attacks, and we won the big game," Lightning cheered.

"That's great Lightning, at least some people can take the time to listen to others," said Harold talking about Duncan.

"Well I'm glad you came back Dakota, becuase you're up, and Anne Marie is on deck," Roxanne said.

"Yay! I need lots of photos when I'm winning," said Dakota.

Roxanne got her Pokemon healed, and Dakota's paparazi came out of nowhere taking pictures of Dakota right before her first gym battle. Roxanne was getting annoyed by the photographers as she was ready to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Dakota VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, go!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Dakota:** Okay Beautifly, lets get out there and battle!

Dakota sends out her Beautifly Lv.10

Dakota's paparazi continues to take pictures of her and her Beautifly.

**Roxanne:** I will make the first move, Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, the paparazi loses HP. The paparazi fainted, and were crushed by boulders.

**Dakota: **Um, rude!

**Roxanne: **We don't need any distractions, and that entrouge was one of them. I will show you what my rock Pokemon are truly made of.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTABSORB**

**Dakota:** Alrighty Beautifly, use Absorb!

Beautifly used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP and Beautifly regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Dakota: **Watch out my beautiful adorable Beautifly, Geodude has become somewhat faster.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne:** Lets put this Beautifly down Geodude, use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Beautifly loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Dakota: **Beautifly, are you okay? Use Absorb again!

Beautifly used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP and Beautifly regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Harold: **Dakota, Beautifly can't hang in there much longer.

**Dakota: **It's okay Harold, Beautifly is getting healed when she's using Absorb.

**Harold: **I understand that, but you haven't noticed what damage Beautifly has taken.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Beautifly loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Beautifly fainted.

**Dakota: **BEAUTIFLY!

**Harold: **Quick, bring out another Pokemon!

**Dakota:** Okay! Go Seedot!

Dakota sends out her Seedot Lv.11

**Harold:** Um Dakota, the only offensive attack Seedot knows is Bide.

**Dakota: **And that's what I'll have Seedot do.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTBIDE**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, take your time and use Harden!

Geodude used Harden, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Dakota:** Seedot use Bide!

Seedot used Bide, Seedot is storing energy.

**Roxanne:** I'm not afraid of a Seedot's Bide. Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Seedot loses HP.

Seedot continues to store energy.

**Dakota:** I sure hope this works. I really would love for Seedot to win a trainer battle.

**Gwen: **We'll see about that.

**Roxanne: **I won't take any chances, Geodude use Harden!

Geodude used Harden, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Dakota: **Now Seedot!

Seedot unleashed energy, Geodude loses HP. Geodude fainted.

**Dakota's Seedot was raised to Level 12**

**Lightning: **Man, did blonde girl know what that attack did?

**Harold:** I believe she did. Bide is an attack where a Pokemon doesn't do anything for two turns. It stores energy from the damage it takes, and then unleashes it with double the power.

**Lightning:** Are you saying Lightning could make a Pokemon use Bide, and then they take a whole bunch of damage, and then bring it all back to wipe them out.

**Harold: **Well you do need to be careful that your Pokemon doesn't faint.

**Lightning: **Man, that would've been cool.

**Roxanne:** Well Dakota, I must say that it might have been a mistake to have Geodude attack while Seedot was using Bide.

**Dakota: **I learn all the Pokemon things from Harold.

**Roxanne: **Interesting, it looks like Harold might be a pretty decent opponent for me. Well my next Pokemon will be Nosepass, do you want to switch?

**Dakota:** The answer to that question will be yes! Seedot return!

Dakota calls back her Seedot.

**Roxanne:** Nosepass, go!

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

**Dakota:** Okay Surskit, don't ruin my image! Go out there and beat that Nosepass!

Dakota sends out her Surskit Lv.10

**What will Dakota doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Roxanne:** Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Surskit loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Surskit's Speed fell.

**Dakota: **Rock Tomb!

**Harold:** It's a rock type attack that not only does great damage to bug type Pokemon like Surskit, but it also lowers a Pokemon's speed.

**Dakota: **Are you telling me Surskit is now slow!

**Harold: **No, just it's speed has gone down.

**Dakota: **I refuse to lose to this Nosepass! Surskit use Bubble!

Surskit used Bubble, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Roxanne:** Come on Nosepass, use Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Surskit loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Surskit fainted.

**Dakota: **NOOOOOO! SURSKIT! You'll pay for that, go Mudkip!

Dakota sends out her Mudkip Lv.12

**What will Dakota doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Dakota:** Mudkip use Water Gun!

Mudkip used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne: **Nosepass, use Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Mudkip loses HP, Mudkip's Speed fell.

**Harold: **Dakota, have Mudkip use Mud-Slap next time.

**Dakota: **Why?

**Harold: **Haven't you forgotten that Mud-Slap can lower a Pokemon's accuracy.

**Dakota:** Oh okay.

**What will Dakota doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne:** Nosepass use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Mudkip loses HP.

**Dakota: **Mudkip is starting to get weak, but I know Harold has to be right. Mudkip use Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Nosepass's Accuracy fell.

**Dakota: **Harold was right, Mud-Slap lowers a Pokemon's Accuracy, but still my Mudkip is feeling weak.

**What will Dakota doITEMPOTION**

Dakota used Potion, Mudkip regained some HP.

**Roxanne: **You can't stop me, Nosepass use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Nosepass's attack missed.

**Harold: **Score one for Dakota!

**Dakota: **This is great, I might actually win!

**What will Dakota doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne:** We can't let her win Nosepass, use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Nosepass's attack missed.

**Roxanne: **No way!

**Dakota: **Yes way, Mudkip use Water Gun!

Mudkip used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Nosepass fainted.

**Dakota's Mudkip was raised to Level 13**

**Dakota defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

**Confessional-Dakota:** "It was now a good thing Harold and me decided to trade our Pokemon back after learning that I was going first. Harold really is helping me become a better Pokemon trainer, and since he has the hidden immunity idol, I got a good feeling we can go far in this game together."

"So Dakota won, congratulations," Gwen replied.

"Thanks, but I wish my paparazi were here to take pictures of my victorious moment, but no your Geodude had to take them out," Dakota ranted.

"Seriously Dakota, you don't need a paparazi. Now take the Stone Badge as proof that you have beaten me," said Roxanne tossing Dakota the Stone Badge.

**Dakota recieves the Stone Badge**

**Confessional-Harold:** "It was a good thing we switched back, and besides I got plenty of good Pokemon that can help me."

Roxanne went to get her Pokemon healed, and she was prepared to have her next battle with Anne Marie. The girl Gwen calls Snooki Jr. sprayed some more hairspray, and walked on over towards the battlefield.

"Are you ready Anne Marie," Roxanne asked.

"Me and my poof were born ready," Anne Marie answered.

"Then lets battle," Roxanne shouted.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Anne Marie VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, go!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Anne Marie:** This shouldn't be a problem. Zigzagoon lets go.

Anne Marie sends out her Zigzagoon Lv.7

**Gwen: **She's gonna lose.

**Lightning: **What are you talking about Gwen, she didn't even do anything yet.

**Gwen: **And she hasn't been training with us for this gym battle.

**Harold: **You might be right Gwen.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Anne Marie: **That's nothing, Zigzagoon use Tackle!

Zigzagoon used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Anne Marie: **What's going on, why isn't that Geodude getting hurt?

**Harold: **One, its a rock type Pokemon, and two your Zigzagoon is not strong enough.

**Anne Marie: **Big deal, Zigzagoon will get it next time. Right now it needs a Potion cause its all tired out.

**What will Anne Marie doITEMPOTION**

Anne Marie used Potion, Zigzagoon regains some HP.

**Roxanne:** I'm not amused by this. Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Anne Marie: **Wait, my Zigzagoon just got healed. How can it be knocked out in just one hit?

**Roxanne: **You have a Level 7 Zigzagoon, and Geodude is double that. Sorry, but you better hope your next Pokemon can help you.

**Anne Marie:** Oh don't worry, my next Pokemon will show no problems with anyone. Go Torchic!

Anne Marie sends out her Torchic Lv.8

**Dakota: **Gwen's right, Anne Marie is doomed.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Roxanne: **Rock Throw again Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Torchic loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Torchic fainted.

Anne Marie is out of useable Pokemon.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Wow, first Duncan, and now Snooki Jr. Something tells me we're not going to make the top three this episode."

"What's the big deal, why did Torchic get knocked out in one hit," Anne Marie questioned.

"Because Torchic is a fire type Pokemon and Rock Throw is a rock type attack, and rock type attacks do more damage on fire type Pokemon," Roxanne explained.

"This battle must've been messed up or something," Anne Marie stated.

"No, you and Zeke didn't do a thing to get ready," Gwen retorted, "why don't you train with your Pokemon."

"Fine, but keep Ezekiel away from me," Anne Marie said.

Ezekiel was creeping behind Anne Marie, but Gwen restrained him as she walked out. When Anne Marie came out the door, Duncan was on his way back into the gym.

"So what did I miss," Duncan asked.

"After you blew it, Lightning and Dakota both won Stone Badges, and Anne Marie really sucked against Roxanne," Harold stated.

"Then I didn't miss much, because while I was gone I got a new Pokemon," Duncan said.

"Really," Harold questioned.

"Yep," Duncan answered.

_Flashback at Route 102_

Duncan was training his Pokemon, and then he comes upon a wild Lotad. Duncan decides to capture the Lotad.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Duncan VS Wild Lotad Lv.3(M)**

**Duncan: **Come on out Zigzagoon!

Duncan sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.9

**What will Duncan doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Headbutt!

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Lotad loses HP.

Wild Lotad used Astonish, it doesn't effect Zigzagoon.

**What will Duncan doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Duncan: **Pokeball, go!

Duncan throws a Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Duncan has captured Lotad.

_End of Flashback_

"You caught yourself a Lotad," Gwen asked.

"Yes, and I have been training my Pokemon harder for this battle," Duncan replied.

**Duncan's Poochyena was raised to Level 13**

**Duncan's Poochyena learned Bite**

**Duncan's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 11**

**Duncan's Taillow was raised to Level 11**

**Duncan's Lotad was raised to Level 10**

**Duncan's Lotad learned Absorb**

**Duncan's Lotad learned Nature Power**

"Well move aside Duncan, because it's my turn to shine. You may have lost your battle, but I won't lose my battle," Harold told Duncan.

"Heh, good luck Doris," Duncan muttered.

Harold got a bit aggravated as he went towards the battlefield. Roxanne's Pokemon were in great shape, and so were Harold's Pokemon.

"Get ready Harold, because I'm about to teach you a lesson in losing Pokemon battles," Roxanne shouted.

"Bring it on," Harold muttered.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Harold VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Go Geodude!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Harold:** Dustox I choose you!

Harold sends out his Dustox Lv.10

**What will Harold doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, start things off with Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Harold:** Dustox use Confusion!

Dustox used Confusion, Geodude loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne: **That was impressive from Dustox, but not impressive enough. Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Dustox loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Harold:** The truth has to be told about your Geodude, its pretty good. You're a good Pokemon trainer, but I'll show you that I'm even better. Dustox use Confusion again!

Dustox used Confusion, Geodude loses HP.

**What will Harold doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne: **Sorry Harold, but it looks like Dustox has hit the end of the line. Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Dustox loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Dustox fainted.

**Harold: **Good job Dustox, now let another Pokemon take it from here. Come on out Lotad!

Harold sends out his Lotad Lv.10

**Duncan: **He's going to use that pathetic Lotad. Mine is even better.

**Dakota: **Well Harold does have a Surskit and a Wingull, but they're bug and flying types. With Geodude's speed going up so much with Rock Polish, Harold wants to make sure Lotad isn't getting hurt as bad.

**Gwen:** I guess Harold's good concept of Pokemon has rubbed off on you.

**Dakota:** You could say that.

**What will Harold doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **Use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Lotad loses HP.

**Harold: **Lotad, fight back with Absorb!

Lotad used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP and Lotad regained some HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Harold's Lotad was raised to Level 12**

**Harold's Lotad wants to learn Mist, but it can only know four moves.**

**Harold:** Mist is a move that can prevent the stats of Pokemon getting lowered for five turns. I don't need Lotad knowing Growl, so forget Growl Lotad.

**Harold's Lotad forgot Growl, and Harold's Lotad learned Mist.**

**Roxanne: **Harold, you definetely got some skill as a Pokemon trainer, but now I'm going to use Nosepass. If you want to switch Pokemon, now would be the time.

**Harold:** Roxanne, I've decided now would be the perfect time for a Pokemon switch. Lotad return!

Harold called back his Lotad.

**Roxanne:** Nosepass, go!

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

**Harold: **Surskit go!

Harold sends out his Surskit Lv.9

**What will Harold doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Roxanne:** Use Rock Tomb Nosepass!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Surskit loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Surskit's Speed fell.

**Dakota: **Surskit is low on energy.

**Harold: **I know, but he will strike. Surskit use Bubble!

Surskit used Bubble, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Harold doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Roxanne: **Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Surskit loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Surskit fainted.

**Harold: **Good job Surskit, go Wingull!

Harold sends out his Wingull Lv.11

**What will Harold doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne:** Use Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Wingull loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Wingull's Speed fell.

**Harold:** Come on Wingull, use Water Gun!

Wingull used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Harold doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne:** Rock Tomb once more!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Wingull loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Wingull fainted.

**Duncan: **Man, now he's really sucking against Nosepass. That's two Pokemon that he lost.

**Harold: **Okay Lotad, I didn't want you to be worn out so I had Surskit and Wingull get some of the work done. Now it's up to you to finish the job!

Harold sends out his Lotad Lv.12

**What will Harold doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne:** Rock Tomb Nosepass!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Lotad loses HP, Lotad's Speed fell.

**Harold: **Let's dance Lotad! Use Absorb!

Lotad used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Lotad regained some HP, it's super effective.

**What will Harold doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **Use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Lotad loses HP.

**Harold:** Use Absorb again!

Lotad used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Lotad regained some HP, it's super effective. Nosepass fainted.

**Harold's Lotad was raised to Level 13**

**Harold defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

"I knew he would do it," Dakota cheered.

"I've beaten you Roxanne, and may I say you have battled with honor," Harold complemented.

"Thank you Harold, please accept the Stone Badge as proof that you have beaten me," Roxanne said giving Harold the Stone Badge.

**Harold recieves the Stone Badge**

**Confessional-Harold:** "Want to take the things you said to me back Duncan, because I've beaten Roxanne on my first try, and you lost."

**Confessional-Duncan:** "That was a fluke, next time I will win!"

"My next opponent will be Gwen. Let me get my Pokemon refreshed and we'll get started," Roxanne announced.

"Good luck babe," Duncan said.

Gwen smiled at Duncan, and then made her way to the battlefield. Roxanne returned with her Pokemon in tip top shape as the two were ready to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Gwen VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, go!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Gwen:** Come on out Ralts!

Gwen sends out her Ralts Lv.11

Ralts traced Geodude's Sturdy

**Gwen: **I've been training Ralts, and I keep wondering what that Trace thing does?

**Harold: **It's Ralts ability. Ralts copies the ability of the opposing Pokemon, like now Ralts has Geodude's Sturdy, and Sturdy prevents a Pokemon from getting beaten in one hit.

**Gwen: **Oh, that's pretty cool.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTDOUBLE TEAM**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Ralts loses HP.

**Gwen:** Ralts use Double Team!

Ralts used Double Team, Ralts Evasion rose.

**Anne Marie:** What's the big deal? Why did Gwen make Ralts make more of itself?

**What will Gwen doFIGHTDOUBLE TEAM**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Ralts loses HP.

**Gwen: **Not what I was hoping for, Double Team again Ralts!

Ralts used Double Team, Ralts Evasion rose.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTDOUBLE TEAM**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Gwen: **Perfect, Ralts use Double Team one more time.

Ralts used Double Team, Ralts Evasion rose.

**Anne Marie: **So what's the big deal with all of those Ralts thingys?

**Lightning: **She's right, what are they supposed to do?

**Gwen: **I looked up Double Team on the Pokedex, its a move that raises a Pokemon's evasion. Now Geodude will have a much harder time hitting Ralts.

**Ezekiel: **Wow, I didn't think girls could actually think like that.

**Gwen: **And you Zeke need to shut up, or you'll get a kick to the crotch. Now I need to give Ralts a Potion for just in case. It was a good thing I decided to buy some Potions.

**What will Gwen doITEMPOTION**

Gwen used Potion, Ralts regained some HP.

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Harden!

Geodude used Harden, Geodude's Defense rose.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne:** Use Mud-Sport Geodude!

Geodude used Mud-Sport, electricity's power was weakened.

**Gwen: **And now we fight the rest of the way. Ralts use Confusion!

Ralts used Confusion, Geodude loses HP.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne: **Come on Geodude, try and hit Ralts with your Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Gwen: **Confusion!

Ralts used Confusion, Geodude loses HP.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne: **Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Geodude's attack missed.

**Gwen: **Confusion!

Ralts used Confusion, Geodude loses HP. Geodude became confused.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTCONFUSION**

**Roxanne: **Come on Geodude, snap out of it and try using Rock Throw again!

Geodude is confused, it hurts itself in confusion, Geodude loses HP.

**Gwen: **Now Ralts, finish Geodude off with Confusion!

Ralts used Confusion, Geodude loses HP. Geodude fainted.

**Gwen's Ralts was raised to Level 13**

**Gwen's Ralts learned Teleport**

**Roxanne: **I guess you have been doing your studying Gwen, but are you now ready to face my most powerful Pokemon?

**Gwen: **You mean Nosepass, why yes I am.

**Roxanne: **Great, now if you want to switch Pokemon, go ahead.

**Gwen: **I will, Ralts return!

Gwen calls back her Ralts.

**Roxanne: **Nosepass, go!

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

**Gwen:** Treecko, its time for you to end this!

Gwen sends out her Treecko Lv.11

**Duncan: **Hey Gwen baby, win this one for me.

Gwen smiled right back at Duncan.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTABSORB**

**Gwen:** Treecko use Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Harold: **Just keep using Absorb all the way through.

**Roxanne: **Nosepass use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP, Treecko's Speed fell.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne:** Nice job Nosepass, now use Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP, Treecko's Speed fell.

**Gwen: **There is no way I'm losing to some dumb school teacher. Treecko use Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **I will beat you Gwen, use Rock Throw Nosepass!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Treecko loses HP.

**Gwen: **Treecko!

**Duncan: **GWEN! Treecko is hanging on by a thread.

**Gwen: **I see that Duncan, I'm going to give Treecko a Potion, but first I need Treecko to use Absorb.

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**What will Gwen doITEMPOTION**

Gwen used Potion, Treecko regained some HP.

**Roxanne:** I will beat you Gwen, one way or another. Nosepass use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Treecko loses HP.

**What will Gwen doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne:** Rock Tomb again!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP.

**Gwen: **I've had it! Treecko use Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective. Nosepass fainted.

**Gwen's Treecko was raised to Level 13**

**Gwen defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Nailed it."

"Well done Gwen, you have defeated me which makes my pleasure to give you the Stone Badge," Roxanne said giving Gwen the Stone Badge.

**Gwen recieved the Stone Badge**

Gwen won the Stone Badge, and the only member of Team Hoenn who has yet to face Roxanne was Ezekiel. He along with Duncan and Anne Marie must beat Roxanne in order for the team to complete the challenge.

"One last competitor, and then I begin rematches with you guys. Ezekiel, come on up here," Roxanne said.

Ezekiel was brought up to the battlefield, and Roxanne got her Pokemon refreshed in a record amount of time.

"Ezekiel, are you ready to show this woman what you're made of," Roxanne asked Ezekiel.

"You bet I am, and I would like to dedicate this battle to my sweetheart Anne Marie," Ezekiel said with a romantic accent.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK," Anne Marie screamed.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Ezekiel VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Go Geodude!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Ezekiel: **I choose Slakoth, eh.

Ezekiel sends out Slakoth Lv.6

**Duncan: **How many of you think Ezekiel is going to lose?

Everyone raised their hand.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Roxanne: **Lets make this quick, Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Slakoth loses HP.

**Ezekiel: **Now Scratch that Geodude.

Geodude used Scratch, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Duncan: **We're screwed.

**Harold: **And he doesn't even know that Slakoth has the ability Traunt.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Roxanne: **Use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Slakoth loses HP. Slakoth fainted.

**Harold: **Which we won't need to see.

**Ezekiel: **Lets go Mudkip!

Ezekiel sends out his Mudkip Lv.7

**Lightning:** Man, did this guy even do anything?

**Gwen: **Snooki Jr. didn't do anything either.

**Anne Marie: **Stop calling me that!

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne: **Rock Throw Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mudkip loses HP.

**Ezekiel:** Don't worry Mudkip, we'll win! Use Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne:** Another Rock Throw Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mudkip loses HP. Mudkip fainted.

Ezekiel is out of useable Pokemon.

**Confessional-Gwen:** "Oh my god, Ezekiel really sucks! He did not raise his Pokemon. He just walked in here thinking he was going to win like Snooki Jr. That guy is worthless!"

"I win, and you lose," Roxanne said.

"No, you cheated. Guys are supposed to be better than girls," Ezekiel stated.

"Mister, go over there, wait for your rematch, AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Roxanne shouted.

Ezekiel went back to the others where everyone was glaring at the praire boy. He stood closer to Anne Marie who just sucker punched him in the face after he gave a charming look towards her.

"All seven of you have gotten a taste of my power, but only four of you recieved a badge to prove it. Now I will have the rematches in the same order as before which means Duncan will go first," Roxanne explained.

"Of course I'll go first. I'm not going to let my guard against you again, and plus my Pokemon are much better than before," Duncan said.

"Well then Duncan, come right up and show me what you got this time," Roxanne said.

Duncan stepped back on the battlefield where she saw Roxanne on the other side. Gwen got closer as she was ready to watch him battle again.

**Confessional-Harold:** "Duncan may have screwed up the last time, but now that he has a Lotad on his team, I think he has a better chance of winning. Though I hate him with all my guts, he has a much better chance of possibly winning his rematch against Roxanne rather than Anne Marie and Ezekiel."

"Hey, while Duncan is trying to redeem himself, why don't you two get your act straight and train your Pokemon," Gwen suggested.

"Fine, but I'm not standing anywhere near him," Anne Marie told Gwen.

Anne Marie and Ezekiel were walking out while she glared at the praire boy. Duncan and Roxanne were ready to battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Duncan VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Geodude, come on out!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Duncan: **I choose Zigzagoon to battle!

Duncan sends out his Zigzagoon Lv.11

**Gwen: **Duncan, are you sure Zigzagoon is going to help you win?

**Duncan: **I might have a Lotad, but I got to use my other Pokemon if I want to win this darn gym battle.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Duncan: **Zigzagoon use Tail Whip!

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Geodude's Defense fell.

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Duncan:** Oh no you don't! Don't take my hard work away. Zigzagoon use Tail Whip!

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Geodude's Defense fell.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTTAIL WHIP**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Zigzagoon use Tail Whip again!

Zigzagoon used Tail Whip, Geodude's Defense fell.

**Duncan:** No more fooling around, time to fight head on.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Duncan:** Headbutt!

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Duncan: **Still not strong enough!

**What will Duncan doFIGHTHEABUTT**

**Roxanne:** Use Rock Throw again Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Duncan: **This is going to be one tough battle. Come on out Taillow!

Duncan sends out his Taillow Lv.11

**Harold:** Not a good idea Duncan!

**Duncan: **This is my battle, not yours doris!

**What will Duncan doFIGHTFOCUS ENERGY**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Taillow loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Duncan:** Taillow, pump yourself up with Focus Energy!

Taillow used Focus Energy, Taillow is getting pumped.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Duncan:** Use Quick Attack!

Taillow used Quick Attack, Geodude loses little HP, a critical hit, it's super effective.

**Harold: **Geodude lost plenty of HP with that blow from Quick Attack.

**Duncan: **I knew what I was doing. The only way Taillow could attack is if I went first, and that did me good right there.

**Roxanne: **Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Taillow loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Taillow fainted.

**Duncan:** Lotad, come on out!

Duncan sends out his Lotad Lv.10

**What will Duncan doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Defense Curl!

Geodude used Defense Curl, Geodude's Defense rose.

**Duncan: **Lotad, use Absorb and shut that Geodude up!

Lotad used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP and Lotad regains some HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Duncan's Lotad was raised to Level 12**

**Duncan's Lotad wants to learn Mist, but it can only know four moves.**

**Duncan:** I know I won't need Lotad to use Growl anytime soon, so I order Lotad to forget Growl!

**Harold: **That was the same thing I did with my Lotad.

**Duncan's Lotad forgot Growl, Duncan's Lotad learned Mist.**

**Roxanne:** Impressive work Duncan, you really have rebounded from our last battle. Now I'm going to use Nosepass against you, do you want to change Pokemon.

**Duncan: **As a matter of fact, I do. I might have Lotad get back out there, but I want Doris's Poochyena to get some exercise. Lotad, back in your ball.

Duncan called back his Lotad.

**Roxanne: **Nosepass, go!

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

**Gwen:** Duncan, why are you using Harold's Poochyena?

**Duncan: **I want to see if I can win without Lotad first.

**Harold: **It might not follow your orders.

**Duncan: **I don't care.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTBITE**

**Roxanne: **Nosepass, why don't we start things off with Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Poochyena loses HP, Poochyena's Speed fell.

**Duncan:** Okay Poochyena, use Bite!

Poochyena is loafing around.

**Duncan: **Seriously?

**What will Duncan doFIGHTBITE**

**Roxanne:** Now use Rock Throw Nosepass!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Poochyena loses HP.

**Duncan:** Poochyena, I order you to use Bite!

Poochyena ignored Duncan's order and used Sand-Attack, Nosepass's Accuracy fell.

**Duncan: **That's not what I wanted.

**Gwen: **Look on the bright side Harold, Nosepass will have a harder time hitting your Poochyena.

**Duncan:** Still, that angers me!

**Roxanne:** Duncan, I understand that your Poochyena isn't listening to you, but you need to have some patience with your Pokemon. If your patient, then you'll be rewarded.

**Duncan: **Fine.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTBITE**

**Roxanne:** Now let us continue the battle, Nosepass use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Nosepass's attack missed.

**Duncan: **Finally, a good opportunity. Poochyena use Bite!

Poochyena ignored Duncan's order and used Howl, Poochyena's Attack rose.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTBITE**

**Roxanne:** Come on Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Nosepass's attack missed.

**Duncan:** Use Bite!

Poochyena used Bite, Nosepass loses HP.

**Duncan: **There we go.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTBITE**

**Roxanne: **Nosepass use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Poochyena loses HP. Poochyena fainted.

**Duncan: **Crap.

**Harold: **Bring Lotad back out!

**Duncan: **I have to, it's my only Pokemon left. Come on out Lotad!

Duncan sends out his Lotad Lv.12

**Duncan: **Now miss teacher, this is where the bad boy wins.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **I don't think so, Nosepass use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Nosepass's attack missed.

**Roxanne: **This can't be happening.

**Duncan: **It is, Lotad use Absorb!

Lotad used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Lotad regains some HP, it's super effective.

**What will Duncan doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Lotad loses HP, Lotad's Speed fell.

**Duncan:** Absorb!

Lotad used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP, and Lotad regains some HP, it's super effective. Nosepass fainted.

**Duncan's Lotad was raised to Level 14**

**Duncan defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

**WHAT! Duncan's Lotad is evolving!**

"What the heck's going on to Lotad," Duncan asked.

"It looks like Lotad is evolving," Harold answered.

Lotad was starting to glow, and then the Water Weed Pokemon started to change form. The evolution process was complete and Duncan now had a Pokemon with a green like body, a blue face and arms with red fingernails and toemails, a glazed look in the eye with a red mustace looking mouth, and a lily pad on top of its head. Duncan was witnessing that he now has a Lombre.

**Duncan's Lotad evolved into Lombre**

"What the heck is that thing," Duncan asked.

"I believe what you have is a Lombre. It's the evolved form of Lotad," Harold answered.

"Lombre," Duncan questioned.

"Check your Pokedex," Gwen replied.

**Pokedex-271: Lombre the Jolly Pokemon-It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere.**

**Confessional-Duncan:** "Hey Harold, you might have won on your first try, but I got my Lotad to evolve before yours! HA!"

"Congratulations Duncan, you have fought your way through my tough rock Pokemon. Please accept the Stone Badge as proof of your victory," Roxanne said handing Duncan the Stone Badge.

**Duncan recieves the Stone Badge**

"I'm done, now we just have to wait for Zeke and Snooki Jr. to get stronger so they can win," Duncan replied.

"Speaking of Anne Marie, where is she," Roxanne questioned.

Five minutes passed since Duncan was handed the Stone Badge, and Anne Marie and Ezekiel finally returned to the gym.

"Where were you guys," Gwen questioned.

"Training, now the Pokemon are stronger," Anne Marie said.

The two brought their Pokemon out to show the group.

**Anne Marie's Torchic was raised to Level 10**

**Anne Marie's Torchic learned Ember**

**Anne Marie's Zigzagoon was raised to Level 9**

**Anne Marie's Zigzagoon learned Headbutt**

**Ezekiel's Mudkip was raised to Level 9**

**Ezekiel's Slakoth was raised to Level 8**

**Ezekiel's Slakoth learned Encore**

"It doesn't seem they got much stronger," Dakota said looking at their Pokemon.

"I had to spend most of my time keeping Ezekiel restrained from me," Anne Marie explained.

"There is no way you two are going to win," Gwen pointed out.

"We'll win, just you watch. Hey teacher girl, I'm ready to fight you," Anne Marie said snapping her fingers.

"I've been waiting for you Anne Marie, show me everything you got," said Roxanne.

Roxanne got her Pokemon healed once more, and Anne Marie was ready to have her rematch with the school teacher.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Anne Marie VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne:** Come on out Geodude!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Anne Marie:** Lets go Zigzagoon.

Anne Marie sends out her Zigzagoon Lv.9

**Dakota:** I'm just saying that her Pokemon along with Ezekiel's don't seem much better. She's going to blow it again.

**Duncan:** Blondie, you might be right on that.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne:** Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Anne Marie:** Zigzagoon, would you mind using that head of yours for a Headbutt.

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Anne Marie:** What's going on, why isn't Headbutt working?

**Duncan: **Because beehive head, your Pokemon is weak and pathetic.

**Harold: **Don't forget that she made Zigzagoon use a normal type attack.

**Anne Marie: **Shut up all of you!

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP.

**Anne Marie:** This really sucks! Zigzagoon use Headbutt again!

Zigzagoon used Headbutt, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Anne Marie: **Oh, you are getting me angry!

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTHEADBUTT**

**Roxanne:** Geodude, finish Zigzagoon off with Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Zigzagoon loses HP. Zigzagoon fainted.

**Gwen:** Okay, this girl is killing us!

**Anne Marie:** Listen here Roxy, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you have got me angry! Torchic, take that Geodude down!

Anne Marie sends out her Torchic Lv.10

**Lightning:** Man, Anne Marie's going to blow it.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTEMBER**

**Roxanne:** Geodude, would you mind using your Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Torchic loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Anne Marie:** Torchic use Ember!

Torchic used Ember, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Anne Marie: **What's the big deal, my Torchic's got more firepower so why isn't Geodude getting burned?

**Roxanne: **Because Anne Marie, Geodude is a rock type Pokemon, and fire attacks don't do very well against rock type Pokemon.

**Harold: **GOSH! This girl must be stupid or something.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTEMBER**

**Roxanne: **Rock Throw once more Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Torchic loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Torchic fainted.

Anne Marie is out of useable Pokemon.

**Confessional-Gwen: **"I've had it! Snooki Jr. is a terrible Pokemon trainer who is only bringing us down! She doesn't do anything except works on her hair! Trust me, if we lose again, she's gone."

"Why the heck did I lose," Anne Marie asked.

"Because maybe you suck," Duncan answered.

"I don't need to hear any of your jibber jabber. I'm going to make sure I don't lose again," Anne Marie said storming out the door.

Lightning noticed her leaving, and he decided to run after her.

"Anne Marie wait," Lightning screamed.

Anne Marie was outside, and she saw Lightning approaching her from behind. That startled her a little bit.

"Oh, hey Lightning. Thanks again for what you did to Ezekiel," Anne Marie said.

"That's not it, I just had some sort of idea pop up into my super bowl mind. What if I gave you an advantage by swapping one of your Pokemon for my Treecko," Lightning suggested.

"Why would I want your lizard," Anne Marie asked.

"Treecko's a winner, and has an advantage against those kind of Pokemon. I'll take any Pokemon you want, and I'll give you Treecko, but you have to give Treecko back you understand," Lightning said.

Anne Marie took some time to think. She has lost to Roxanne not once, but twice. She needed some sort of boost to help turn her game around.

"Okay, I'll do it," Anne Marie said.

"Hurry, lets go to the Pokemon Center. I bet you Ezekiel won't last long with his battle," Lightning stated.

Lightning and Anne Marie were on their way to the Pokemon Center while Ezekiel was prepared to have his rematch with Roxanne.

"I don't know how I was beaten by a girl once before, but I won't lose to a girl again," Ezekiel stated.

Roxanne was getting pretty aggravated, and the two were about to get underway with their gym battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Ezekiel VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Go Geodude!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Ezekiel: **Slakoth, come on out eh!

Ezekiel sends out his Slakoth Lv.8

**Gwen: **There is no way Ezekiel is going to win.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Throw.

Geodude used Rock Throw, Slakoth loses HP.

**Ezekiel:** Scratch Slakoth.

Slakoth used Scratch, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTSCRATCH**

**Roxanne: **Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Slakoth loses HP. Slakoth fainted.

**Ezekiel: **No fair, you cheated!

**Roxanne: **No, I was playing the right way. Now send out your next Pokemon.

**Ezekiel: **Fine, but I don't lose to girls twice. Go Mudkip!

Ezekiel sends out his Mudkip Lv.9

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne:** Geodude, continue using Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mudkip loses HP.

**Ezekiel: **Mudkip use Mud-Slap eh.

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne:** Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mudkip loses HP.

**Ezekiel:** Mud-Slap again.

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Mudkip loses HP. Mudkip fainted.

Ezekiel is out of useable Pokemon.

"This isn't fair, I'm a boy and I'm supposed to be better than girls. Why is it that you keep beating me," Ezekiel asked.

"Ezekiel, stop with those comments please, you're angring me," Dakota said.

"Same with me," Gwen replied.

Then Lightning and Anne Marie returned to the Rustburo City Gym where Lightning and Anne Marie swapped their starter Pokemon.

**Lightning has recieved Anne Marie's Torchic**

**Anne Marie has recieved Lightning's Treecko**

"I'm back, Lightning's going to give me his Pokemon to battle Roxy," said Anne Marie.

"Are you sure that's going to work? Treecko isn't going to completely listen to you," Harold stated.

"Plus Ezekiel had an advantage, and he lost twice," Duncan said.

"Before I traded Treecko away, I told him," Lightning said before going to a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Lightning and Anne Marie were at the trading machine in the Pokemon Center. Lightning had his Treecko out before they were ready to trade._

_"You will do everything Anne Marie tells you to do! If you want to be a winner, you have to help others win too," Lightning screamed at Treecko._

_End Flashback_

"So Lightning's going to help the team," Lightning said.

"I thought you only care about yourself winning," Gwen stated.

"True, but Lightning can only win if I make my loser on my team winners! Once we go our seperate ways, Lightning is on his own," Lightning explained, "sha-lightning!"

**Confessional-Anne Marie: **"I'm so excited that Lightning is going to help me win. He's even looking out for me."

"You came back just in time Anne Marie, because now its your turn," said Roxanne.

Anne Marie was now going to have to hope that the third time was a charm. Ezekiel just stood right where he was giving Anne Marie seductive looks. Anne Marie just ignored him.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Anne Marie VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne:** Geodude, go!

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Anne Marie:** Alright Treecko, show me your goods!

Anne Marie sends out her Treecko Lv.14

**Lightning: **Now listen to Lightning's game plan, just make Treecko use Absorb.

**Anne Marie: **Absorb, got it!

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Anne Marie:** Treecko use Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne: **Not looking good. Geodude use Rock Polish!

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Anne Marie:** Absorb the life out of that Geodude!

Treecko used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Harold: **Wow, Treecko is listening to Anne Marie very well.

**Lightning: **That's right. Lightning makes sure to make anyone a winner, so he won't be disobeying her.

**Harold:** That shouldn't happen until she gets the badge.

**Gwen: **I guess it worked out for her.

**Roxanne: **Anne Marie, you're off to a much better start than before. Do you wish to stay with Treecko before I send out Nosepass.

**Anne Marie: **Lightning's giving me a winner, so no I won't switch Pokemon.

**Roxanne: **Suit yourself. Come on out Nosepass!

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

**Ezekiel:** Come on Anne, I'm rooting for ya all the way, eh!

**Anne Marie:** I can't stand him.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Anne Marie: **Keep using Absorb.

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne:** Nosepass use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP, Treecko's Speed fell.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Anne Marie: **Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Roxanne: **Rock Tomb!

Nosepass used Rock Tomb, Treecko loses HP, Treecko's Speed fell.

**What will Anne Marie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roxanne: **Nosepass use Rock Throw!

Nosepass used Rock Throw, Treecko loses HP.

**Anne Marie: **Absorb!

Treecko used Absorb, Nosepass loses lots of HP and Treecko regains some HP, it's super effective. Nosepass fainted.

**Anne Marie's Treecko was raised to Level 16**

**Anne Marie's Treecko wants to learn Pursuit, but it only knows four moves.**

**Lightning: **Hey Anne Marie, that's my Treecko! I want you to tell my Treecko to forget how to use Pound!

**Anne Marie: **Why Pound?

**Lightning: **That's the move I find most useless to Treecko.

**Anne Marie: **Okay fine. Treecko, I order you to forget Pound.

**Anne Marie's Treecko forgot Pound, and Anne Marie's Treecko learned Pursuit.**

**Anne Marie defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

**WHAT! Anne Marie's Treecko is evolving!**

"Hey wait a minute, is Lightning's Treecko," Anne Marie questioned.

"Sha-yes! You made Lightning's Treecko evolve," Lightning cheered.

Treecko started to glow, and begin to change form right in front of everyone. Treecko completed its evolution and turned into a bigger green gecko with a green body, red belly, leaf blades on his arms, a leaf tail, yellow eyes, and a leaf blade sticking out of its head.

**Anne Marie's Treecko evolved into Grovyle**

**Anne Marie's Grovyle wants to learn Fury Cutter, but it can only know four moves.**

**Lightning: **What is that thing?

**Harold: **It's a Grovyle, Treecko's evolved form.

**Dakota: **Wow, that is so cool. I wonder if Mudkip has an evolved form?

**Harold:** Mudkip does Dakota.

**Anne Marie:** Before we get into this Grovyle thing, it wants to know Fury Cutter.

**Lightning: **Wow, that's two moves my Pokemon now knows. Tell Treecko, I mean Grovyle to forget Leer.

**Anne Marie: **You got it, Grovyle forget Leer!

**Anne Marie's Grovyle forgot Leer, and Anne Marie's Grovyle learned Fury Cutter**

**Pokedex-253: Grovyle the Wood Gecko Pokemon-It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch.**

"Congratulations Anne Marie on beating me, and making Treecko evolve. Please take the Stone Badge as proof of your victory," said Roxanne tossing the Stone Badge to Anne Marie.

**Anne Marie recieved the Stone Badge**

"After Ezekiel finishes the challenge for us, we'll trade our Pokemon back," Lightning said.

"If that creep stays away from me, then I'll be happy," said Anne Marie.

**Confessional-Ezekiel:** "So now that Anne Marie has won her badge, I'm the only one left who has to get a badge. If I win, she will adore me."

Ezekiel made his way to the battlefield, right after Roxanne got all of her Pokemon healed instantly. Everyone was looking pretty angry at Ezekiel.

"He didn't even get any work done. The guy has a Pokemon that can beat both of her Pokemon, and he even finds a way to screw that up," said Duncan.

"Well Ezekiel, looks like its just you and me," said Roxanne.

"I will tell you something, I'm a boy and I'm supposed to win. There is no way I'm losing to someone who I'm smarter than," said Ezekiel.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY," Dakota screamed, "he is being mean to us girls."

Roxanne was starting to get angry, and she just wanted to get this battle over with. Roxanne had a message to Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel, you only use Mudkip, and make it only use Mud-Slap," Roxanne steamed.

"Okay," said Ezekiel.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Ezekiel VS Roxanne**

**Roxanne: **Come on out Geodude.

Roxanne sends out her Geodude Lv.14

**Ezekiel:** Go Mudkip!

Ezekiel sends out his Mudkip Lv.9

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Polish.

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Ezekiel: **Use Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Mud-Sport.

Geodude used Rock Polish, electric powers were weakened.

**Ezekiel: **Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne: **Rock Polish again.

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Ezekiel: **Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTMUD-SLAP**

**Roxanne: **Geodude use Rock Polish again.

Geodude used Rock Polish, Geodude's Speed sharply rose.

**Ezekiel: **Mud-Slap!

Mudkip used Mud-Slap, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective, Geodude's Accuracy fell. Geodude fainted.

**Ezekiel's Mudkip was raised to Level 11**

**Ezekiel's Mudkip learned Water Gun**

**Duncan: **What's going on, it doesn't look like she's even trying against Ezekiel.

**Gwen: **My theory, she pretty much wants to lose on purpose just to get him out.

**Roxanne:** Your Mudkip must've learned Water Gun. Keep Mudkip out and have it use Water Gun now. Go Nosepass.

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass Lv.15

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne: **Harden.

Nosepass used Harden, Nosepass's Defense rose.

**Ezekiel:** Water Gun eh.

Mudkip used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne: **Harden again.

Nosepass used Harden, Nosepass's Defense rose.

**Ezekiel:** Water Gun again eh.

Mudkip used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne: **Harden again.

Nosepass used Harden, Nosepass's Defense rose.

**Ezekiel:** Water Gun again eh.

Mudkip used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Ezekiel doFIGHTWATER GUN**

**Roxanne: **Harden again.

Nosepass used Harden, Nosepass's Defense rose.

**Ezekiel:** Water Gun again eh.

Mudkip used Water Gun, Nosepass loses lots of HP, it's super effective.Nosepass fainted.

**Ezekiel's Mudkip was raised to Level 13**

**Ezekiel defeated Roxanne and was rewarded 2900PD**

Roxanne didn't even try against Ezekiel. No one really knew that she just lost on purpose just so she could get Ezekiel out of here.

"I won! I am better than you," Ezekiel shouted.

"You completed the challenge, now take this badge and go," said Roxanne tossing Ezekiel the Stone Badge, "AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE HERE EVER AGAIN!"

**Ezekiel recieved the Stone Badge**

**Confessional-Harold:** "Ezekiel, haven't you learned anything from Season 1?"

Everyone was back at the Pokemon Center after the challenge ended. Lightning traded Anne Marie's Torchic back to her while she gave Lightning his newly evolved Grovyle. Lightning brought Grovyle out to look at him.

**Lightning recieves Lightning's Grovyle**

**Anne Marie recieves Anne Marie's Torchic**

"How do you like your new Grovyle," Anne Marie asked.

"Man, Lightning loves his new Grovyle, and its all thanks to you," Lightning said making Anne Marie blush.

**Confessional-Anne Marie:** "I really enjoy Lightning's company. Taking out Ezekiel, and giving me his Pokemon to help me win. i just dig him."

**Confessional-Lightning:** "Man, helping Anne Marie was hard work. You know what, Lightning likes those kinds of girls. She'll really adore me once I win this whole thing, sha-bam!"

**Confessional-Ezekiel:** "I wonder if Anne Marie will go out with me?"

**Confessional-Gwen: **"Today, the two biggest screw ups were Snooki Jr. and home school boy. If we lose, one of them is outta here!"

**Confessional-Duncan:** "I don't feel good about our chances avoiding elimination yet again, but this one was now Harold's fault I admit. No one is to ever repeat that you hear me!"

**Confessional-Harold:** "We need to keep our eye on everyone. You never know if anyone (cough) Duncan, is going to get you."

**Confessional-Dakota:** "I just love what I'm getting from my experience being a Pokemon trainer. Harold is a great help, and I really would love him to take me all the way to the end. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really need the money for once."

**Will Team Hoenn finally dodge elimination? Are Anne Marie and Ezekiel the weakest links after failing to beat Roxanne in their first two tries? Will Ezekiel ever behave in front of women? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Hoenn won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Sinnoh and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Hoenn has.**

**Team Hoenn**

**Duncan-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:1 4800PD**

**Poochyena-Lv.13(F)(NONE)-Quick Feet**

Tackle Howl Sand-Attack Bite

**Zigzagoon-Lv.11(F)(Chesto Berry)-Gluttony**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip Headbutt

**Taillow-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Guts**

Growl Peck Focus Energy Quick Attack

**Lombre-Lv.14(M)(NONE)-Rain Dish**

Astonish Growl Absorb Nature Power

**Lightning-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:1 3025PD**

**Grovyle-Lv.16(M)(Pecha Berry)-Overgrow**

Fury Cutter Pursuit Absorb Quick Attack

**Wingull-Lv.12(M)-Keen Eye**

Growl Water Gun Supersonic Wing Attack

**Slakoth-Lv.10(M)-Traunt**

Tackle Yawn Encore -

**Dakota-Pokedex:8/649 Badges:1 3600PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.13(F)(Rawst Berry)-Torrent**

Growl Tackle Mud-Slap Water Gun

**Beautifly-Lv.10(F)(NONE)-Swarm**

String Shot Tackle Poison Sting Absorb

**Seedot-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Chlorophyll**

Bide Harden Growth -

**Surskit-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Swift Swim**

Bubble Quick Attack - -

**Shroomish-Lv.9(F)(NONE)-Effect Spore**

Absorb Tackle Stun Spore -

**Anne Marie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 3000PD**

**Torchic-Lv.10(F)(Aspear Berry)-Blaze**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy Ember

**Zigzagoon-Lv.9(M)(NONE)-Pickup**

Growl Tackle Tail Whip Headbut

**Harold-Pokedex:17/649 Badges:1 3945PD(Hidden Immunity Idol)**

**Torchic-Lv.13(M)(Leppa Berry)-Blaze**

Growl Scratch Focus Energy Ember

**Surskit-Lv.9(M)(NONE)-Swift Swim**

Bubble Quick Attack - -

**Dustox-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Swarm**

String Shot Tackle Poison Sting Confusion

**Beldum-Lv.12(NONE)-Clear Body**

Take Down - - -

**Wingull-Lv.11(F)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Growl Water Gun Supersonic Wing Attack

**Lotad-Lv.13(M)(NONE)-Rain Dish**

Astonish Mist Absorb Nature Power

**PC Pokemon: Slakoth Lv.5(F)(NONE)-Traunt, Seedot Lv.3(M)(NONE)-Chlorophyll, Ralts Lv.3(F)(NONE)-Synchronize, Zigzagoon-Lv.9(F)(NONE)-Pickup, Poochyena Lv.4(M)(NONE)-Run Away, Taillow Lv.4(F)(NONE)-Guts, Shroomish Lv.5(M)(NONE)-Effect Spore, Silcoon Lv.5(M)(NONE)-Shed Skin**

**Gwen-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 3900PD**

**Treecko-Lv.13(F)(Persim Berry)-Overgrow**

Leer Pound Absorb Quick Attack

**Ralts-Lv.13(M)(NONE)-Trace**

Growl Confusion Double-Team Teleport

**Ezekiel-Pokedex:2/649 Badges:1 5950PD**

**Mudkip-Lv.13(M)(NONE)-Torrent**

Growl Tackle Mud-Shot Water Gun

**Slakoth-Lv.8(M)(NONE)-Traunt**

Tackle Yawn Encore -


	18. E3:TS-Rock On Roark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon**

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh City**

The entire team was resting their strength in Oreburgh City. Cody for the first time in a pretty long time got a good night's sleep, and that was because Sierra was finally gone.

"Good morning Sinnoh Region," Cody said cheerfully.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I never felt so free. Now that Sierra's gone, I can finally go places without having to look both ways for stalkers. Probably still should look both ways when going anywhere."

Not only was Sierra's departure part a difference in their team, but another change for Team Sinnoh was that Izzy was now apart of their team. Owen was squealing when he saw Izzy sleeping, and dreaming that she was killing a bear with her bare hands.

"Come on you crazy old bear, there's no way you can beat me," Izzy said in her sleep.

**Confessional-Izzy:** "I'm so happy to be here with my friends here on my new team! Team Sinnoh has Owen, and other people too!"

**Confessional-Owen:** "Having Noah on my team was the best thing to happen to me, until I learned that Izzy was joining my team. WOHOO! Now I have my two favorite people on my team!"

Everyone had to prepare for their challenge. They were all eating breakfast while Izzy was eating like a maniac.

"More please," Izzy said after devouring through another bowl of oatmeal.

"Wow, I love how that girl eats," said Owen admiring Izzy.

"Seriously Owen, how can you be hooked on that crazy girl," Noah asked.

"It's just everytime I see her, she always makes my world a much place," Owen answered.

"Haven't you ever had the thoughts that she might actually kill you one of these days with her crazy out of control behavior," Noah asked.

Owen just paused, and ended up thinking for a moment. So far his mind was only focused on dancing hot dogs that Owen came up and ate, a giant ice cream sundae mountain that Owen ate, and a gingerbread house that Owen also ate.

"Nope," Owen replied.

**Confessional-Noah:** "Does Owen ever realize that she's insane?"

Sadie and Beth were sharing their breakfest together as they were still with the fact that Lindsay and Katie were not with them. They were doing whatever they could to put that aside by talking a little bit.

"One time, Katie asked me to ask this guy out on a date with her. It didn't go so well, but I was there to cheer her up," said Sadie.

"Wow, that was good, and it's better than what Lindsay asked me to do. She kept asking me where Waldo was, because she couldn't find him," said Beth.

"Did she ever find him," Sadie asked.

"I always find him, but when she goes back to that page, she asks me again to find him," Beth explained.

"I can't believe all the good times we had with our friends. I still can't believe they're not with us," Sadie said, "I really miss Katie."

"Aw, cheer up we'll see them again really soon," Beth said.

Sadie was feeling down, but Beth was able to cheer her up with that comment. Sadie was able to smile after hearing Beth's words of wisdom.

**Confessional-Sadie:** "I do enjoy the comfort from Beth. Maybe someone on Team Johto is going to give her an easy time."

**Confessional-Beth:** "Sadie probably is hoping there is someone on her team who can keep her happy. I mean at least back on Team Kanto, Lindsay's got Tyler to keep her company. I really miss Lindsay though."

Sam finished his breakfast, and gave out a huge bealch. It got everyone's attention, and everyone was looking at the gamer boy.

"Okay everybody, I think its time for us to do more Pokemoning, you know make our Pokemon stronger. Face the facts, the two eliminations so far this season have come from here," Sam pointed out.

"And one that gave me a big sigh of relief," Cody said talking about Sierra, "um what he's saying is that we should try and train our Pokemon for the upcoming challenge," Cody explained.

"Okay, let me just dispose of my dish," Noah said dropping the bowl on the ground on purpose letting it break.

"Yeah, time for Pokemon training," Sam shouted.

**Confessional-Sam:** "So far my Munchlax is at Level 20, my Starly is at Level 22, my Shinx is at Level 19, my Bidoof is at Level 21, my Kricketot is at Level 24, and my Onix that I named Dakota is at Level 27. My Pokemon are strong enough for anything." (Sam was actually looking at DS as he was talking only about the Pokemon on there)

**Rowan:** "Sam, hand it over now!"

**Sam:** "NO WAIT, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE WITH MY RIVAL!"

**Rowan:** "No." (Rowan takes the DS away from Sam)

**Sam:** "NOOOOO! How am I supposed to be the very best when Professor Rowan keeps taking all of my Pokemon?"

They all went outside to play with their Pokemon, and at the same time make them better. They never knew what they could be up against.

**Izzy's Beldum was raised to Level 10**

**Izzy's Poochyena was raised to Level 9**

**Izzy's Poochyena learned Sand-Attack**

**Izzy's Shroomish was raised to Level 9**

**Izzy's Shroomish learned Stun Spore**

**Sam's Munchlax was raised to Level 12**

**Sam's Munchlax forgot Tackle, and Sam's Munchlax learned Lick**

**Sam's Starly was raised to Level 11**

**Sam's Starly learned Wing Attack**

**Sam's Shinx was raised to Level 10**

**Sam's Bidoof was raised to Level 12**

**Sam's Bidoof learned Defense Curl**

**Sam's Kricketot was raised to Level 9**

**Sam's Onix was raised to Level 13**

**Sam's Onix forgot Curse, and Sam's Onix learned Rage**

**Sam's Onix forgot Mud Sport, and Sam's Onix learned Rock Tomb**

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 13**

**Owen's Turtwig learned Razor Leaf**

**Owen's Bidoof was raised to Level 11**

**Owen's Geodude was raised to Level 10 **

**Noah's Chimchar was raised to Level 13**

**Noah's Starly was raised to Level 11 **

**Noah's Abra was raised to Level 10**

**Sadie's Turtwig was raised to Level 11**

**Sadie's Turtwig learned Absorb**

**Sadie's Starly was raised to Level 11**

**Sadie's Starly learned Wing Attack**

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 13**

**Cody's Starly was raised to Level 12**

**Cody's Zubat was raised to Level 11**

**Cody's Zubat learned Astonish**

**Beth's Chimchar was raised to Level 12**

**Beth's Chimchar learned Taunt**

**Beth's Kricketot was raised to Level 9**

**Beth's Kricketot learned Struggle Bug**

The group got a lot done while they were enjoying their time with their Pokemon. Beth and Noah were both in an area outside of Oreburgh City by themselves.

**Sinnoh Region-Route 207**

"I forget, why are we here," Noah asked.

"You wanted to find a place to be alone with your Pokemon," Beth answered.

"And why did you come here," Noah asked.

"Well, I was hoping that I could make a friend. I mean face the facts, my BFF has her boyfriend," Beth explained.

"And why can't your boyfriend be here," Noah asked, "oh yeah, he didn't sign up for the show because he clearly doesn't exist."

Beth was feeling a bit blue when Noah didn't know that she actually was single. Brady ended up leaving her for another girl, and Beth wants to forget all about that event.

"Can we not talk about that," said Beth.

Then a Pokemon that looked bluish gray and had red eyes a buff looking body with fins coming out of the top of its head appeared. The Pokemon they saw was a Machop.

"A Machop," Noah shouted.

"Step aside, that's Izzy's Machop," Izzy hollered swinging from a vine before hitting a tree.

Izzy then got back up, and faced the wild Machop one on one.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Izzy VS Wild Machop Lv.7(M)**

**Izzy:** Poochyena, come out and play!

Izzy sends out her Poochyena Lv.9

**Beth: **What's that?

**Noah: **A Machop, it's pretty powerful looking for a fighting type Pokemon despite its size.

**Izzy: **Did you say powerful fighter, Izzy wants it more!

**What will Izzy doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Izzy:** In the ball you go!

Izzy throws the Pokeball, Machop breaks free after 0 wiggles.

**Izzy: **What the, is the Pokeball broked or something?

**Noah:** No crazy, you have to weaken the Pokemon first.

**Izzy: **Oops, I forgot.

Wild Machop used Low Kick, Poochyena loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Noah:** And since Poochyena is a dark type, its completely weak against fighting type moves.

**Izzy: **Okay!

**What wiil Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Izzy: **Poochyena, Tackle that Machop!

Poochyena used Tackle, Machop loses HP.

Wild Machop used Leer, Poochyena's Defense fell.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Izzy:** Tackle that Machop again!

Poochyena used Tackle, Machop loses HP.

Wild Machop used Low Kick, Poochyena loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Poochyena fainted.

**Izzy: **Oh well, I don't need Poochyena anymore because I'm going to catch that Machop right now. But just in case, go Shroomish.

Izzy sends out her Shroomish Lv.9

**What will Izzy doITEMPOKEBALL**

**Izzy:** Go ball!

Izzy throws the Pokeball, it wiggles 3 times and then it clicks.

Izzy has captured Machop, here is the information on Machop.

**Pokedex-066: Machop the Superpower Pokemon-Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once.**

"Look, I caught a Machop! I caught a Machop," Izzy squealed.

"That's great Izzy, now can we get back to training," Beth asked.

Beth was now being approached by another wild Pokemon. This time another Kricketot was coming her way, and Beth had no choice but to fight him or her.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Beth VS Wild Kricketot Lv.5(M)**

**Beth:** Alright Kricketot, lets see how you do against my Kricketot!

Beth sends out her Kricketot Lv.9

**What will Beth doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Beth:** Kricketot use Struggle Bug!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Kricketot loses HP, Kricketot's Special Attack fell.

Wild Kricketot used Growl, Kricketot's Attack fell.

**Noah: **You know Beth, you do have a Chimchar. Do you want to maybe switch to Chimchar?

**Beth:** Trust me Noah, I got this.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Beth: **Kricketot use Struggle Bug again!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Kricketot loses HP, Kricketot's Special Attack fell.

Wild Kricketot used Bide, Kricketot is storing energy.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Beth:** One more time, use Struggle Bug!

Kricketot used Struggle Bug, Kricketot loses HP. Kricketot fainted.

**Beth's Kricketot was raised to Level 10**

**WHAT! Beth's Kricketot is evolving!**

"Guys, something's happening to my Kricketot," Beth said seeing Kricketot glowing.

"Oh boy, maybe its putting on a fireworks show," Izzy said, "I got plenty of fireworks if anybody wants to join in."

"No, it's evolving," Noah shouted.

Kricketot was changing its form as it went through the process of evolution, the Cricket Pokemon then turned into a red criket with black eyes, a black mustace like thing, red cutters and red attenas, black spots on its body, and black cicada like wings on its back.

**Beth's Kricketot evolved into Kricketune**

**Beth's Kricketune learned Fury Cutter**

"Kricketot," Beth questioned.

"Beth, what just happened to Kricketot is that it went through a process called evolution. When a Pokemon hits a certain level, or gets traded, or exposed to a stone, or anything else, it evolves into a stronger Pokemon," Noah explained.

"So my Kricketot is now a stronger Kricketot," Beth said happily.

"No, Kricketot is now Kricketune," Noah answered.

"Really," Beth asked.

"Check the Pokedex, and you'll see that I'm right," Noah stated.

**Pokedex-402: Kricketune the Cricket Pokemon-There is a village that hosts a contest based on the amazingly variable cries of this Pokemon.**

"You're right Noah, Kricketot did evolve," Beth said in delight, "I got a Kricketune!"

Beth picked up her Kricketune and spun him around like he was her best friend. Noah smiled to the results of Beth's Pokemon evolving, and then another Kricketot came out of nowhere.

"Ooo, another Kricketot," Izzy said pointing to Kricketot.

"Leave this one to me," Noah replied.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Noah VS Wild Kricketot Lv.6(F)**

**Noah: **Chimchar, I choose you!

Noah sends out his Chimchar Lv.13

**What will Noah doFIGHTEMBER**

**Noah:** Chimchar use Ember!

Chimchar used Ember, Kricketot loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Kricketot fainted.

**Noah's Chimchar was raised to Level 14**

**WHAT! Noah's Chimchar is evolving!**

"Look Noah, now your Chimchar wants to evolve," Izzy said pointing to Chimchar.

"I know that genius," Noah replied.

Chimchar was starting to glow, and changing form. Chimchar was now turning into a red monkey with a urgangutan like body. It had a blue face, white fur around its neck, and a flame on its fail.

"There we go, Chimchar has evolved into Monferno," said Noah.

**Noah's Chimchar evolved into Monferno**

**Noah's Monferno wants to learn Mach Punch, but it can only know four moves.**

**Noah: **I don't need my Monferno knowing Leer, so get rid of Leer.

**Noah's Monferno forgot Leer, and Noah's Monferno learned Mach Punch.**

"A Monferno," Beth asked.

"Yes, the evolved form fo Chimchar. Take a look," Noah said presenting Monferno.

Beth took out her Pokedex to look up Noah's evolved Chimchar. She didn't have a complete clue on what it was.

**Pokedex-391: Monferno the Playful Pokemon-It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance.**

"It is an evolved Pokemon," said Beth.

"Yes it is, and this is going to be a good way to be ready for our next challenge. I don't know yet what our next challenge is going to be," Noah said.

**Confessional-Izzy: **"Hahaha, Noah's fun!"

Owen was running all the way from Oreburgh City to catch up with Noah, Beth, and Izzy to deliver important news. It seemed important because Owen was gasping for breath badly.

"Owen, are you okay," Noah asked.

"Yeah Owen, are you okay," Izzy asked.

"Huff puff huff puff, Professor Rowan is calling all of us to Oreburgh City. He said that it's time for our next challenge," Owen said before collasping to the ground.

Owen just looked like he died, and wasn't getting up. The cheerful tub of joy was too exhausted to get up from the ground. The three just stood there looking at Owen passed out.

"Should anyone pick him up," Beth asked.

"Just dangle a twinkie and he'll chase after it," said Izzy putting a twinkie on a piece of string and dangling it above Owen.

Owen could smell the twinkie, and he just bursted off the ground trying to get the twinkie. Izzy ran as fast as she could with Owen chasing after the twinkie.

"Come back twinkie," Owen cried.

**Confessional-Izzy: **"Hahaha, Owen's fun too!"

**Sinnoh Region-Oreburgh City**

The seven members of Team Sinnoh which include Izzy, Sam, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth all arrived in front of the Oreburgh City Gym. Professor Rowan was there to greet the contestants.

"Hello there Team Sinnoh, I hope you guys paid a visit to the Pokemon Center, because today you're all going to be in a Pokemon battle," said Rowan.

"Let me guess, a gym battle," Cody asked.

"Indeed! Today all seven of you will enter the Oreburgh City Gym and challenge the leader of the gym Roark," Rowan said.

"Who's Roark," Owen asked.

"He was the miner you all helped the other day. Now it's simple, once all seven of you have defeated Roark, you have completed the challenge," Rowan explained, "be careful though, gym leaders are really tough."

"Whoopy, take one guy on in a Pokemon battle, and then we're done. That's going to be very fun," Noah said acting all sarcastic.

"You might as well get moving, you don't want to be in the bottom two again do you," Rowan said.

They all began to make a rush for the Pokemon Center to get all of their Pokemon healed. They not only remembered that they were in both elimination ceremonys, but also the two contestants that were eliminated came from their own side. They were all ready to get some Potions, and then go to the gym.

**Izzy spends 1500PD on 5 Potions**

**Sam spends 1100PD on 3 Potions and 1 Pokeball**

**Owen spends 300PD on 1 Potion**

**Noah spends 900PD on 3 Potions**

**Sadie spends 900PD on 3 Potions**

**Cody spends 600PD on 2 Potions**

**Beth spends 300PD on 1 Potion**

Team Sinnoh arrived at the Oreburgh City Gym, and as they go inside it looked like a mining facility on the inside. There they saw the gym leader Roark.

"Excuse me, Roark is that you," Cody asked.

"Ah Cody, and the rest of Team Sinnoh, along with the newest member Izzy, welcome to my humble Pokemon Gym," Roark said giving an introduction.

"So you must be Roark, I'm Izzy and I'm pretty feisty. I can make a big boom in just seconds, want to see," Izzy said acting all crazy.

"Um, I don't think so. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here," Roark said.

"Not that I can think of," said Sam playing a PSP.

Roark took out a mining axe, and tossed it right at Sam's PSP thus breaking it. Sam was stunned after seeing Roark break his PSP.

"Why did you do that," Sam asked.

"We're not playing video games! You're here to try and win the Coal Badge. It is the offical badge of the Rustburo City Pokemon Gym," Roark explained.

Roark pulled out a gray badge that looked almost like a treausre chest in the shape of a Pokeball. That was the Coal Badge.

"This is the Coal Badge, once you have this badge all Pokemon up to at least Level 20 that you got in a trade will obey you," Roark explained.

**Confessional-Cody:** "Sweet, were going to have our first gym battle. If Gwen were here, I would really show her my skills as a Pokemon trainer. Then she would run towards the Codemister."

"Now when you were drawing numbers, it didn't just show you when you would pick your Pokemon, but also it determines the order you guys will be battling in. If you lose, you will wait your turn till I finished with everybody else," Roark explained.

"You mean the numbers for back when we were choosing our Pokemon," Sadie asked.

"Correct and Izzy and Sam were two of ten contestants who got starters before you guys picked your Pokemon, but since the Hoenn Region came first, Izzy will go and then Sam. Owen got a three so he will go third, Noah got a five so he goes after Owen, Sadie then retrieved a seven so she goes after Noah, Cody got an eight which means he goes after Sadie, and finally Beth got twelve so she will go last," Roark explained.

"Does that mean I get to go first," Izzy asked.

"Yes you do Izzy. Now come forward, and show me what you got," Roark demanded from Izzy.

"YAY, battle time," Izzy screeched.

The order for battling Roark was going to go Izzy, Sam, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Cody, and Beth. Izzy was the first to face the gym leader.

"Hey crazy, let me warn you that this guy does use rock type Pokemon so I suggest you use that Machop you got," Noah suggested.

"What about my other friends, Beldum, Poochyena, and Shroomish," Izzy asked.

**Confessional-Sam:** "I forgot, Izzy came from another region. She's got Pokemon that we probably can't find."

"Go ahead and use Shroomish if you want," Noah said.

"Yipee," Izzy cheered.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Izzy VS Roark**

**Roark:** Okay Izzy, get ready to meet your fate! Go Geodude!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Izzy:** Hey Machop, lets go!

Izzy sends out her Machop Lv.7

**Beth: **He's got a Geodude too, just like Owen.

**Cody:** All of Roark's Pokemon are rock type, and Geodude is one of them.

**Beth: **Oh.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Roark: **Geodude use Stealth Rock!

Geodude used Stealth Rock, rocks were placed around Izzy and her Pokemon.

**Sadie: **Stealth Rock?

**Owen: **Is it rocks that are ninjas?

**Roark: **No, Stealth Rock is placing rocks around that will attack any Pokemon that comes out to battle.

**Izzy:** You kind of mean like if I were to switch Pokemon right now?

**Roark: **Correct.

**Izzy: **I don't need to do that. Machop use Low Kick!

Machop used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Roark:** Now Geodude, use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Machop loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Izzy:** Okey dokey Machop, hit that rock dude with another Low Kick!

Machop used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTLOW KICK**

**Roark:** Use Rock Throw again!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Machop loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Izzy: **Heya Machop, why don't you use another Low Kick!

Machop used Low Kick, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Izzy's Machop was raised to Level 10**

**Izzy's Machop learned Karate Chop**

**Roark:** Well Izzy, it looks like your Machop is pretty good. Now do you want to switch Pokemon before I send out Onix?

**Izzy:** Hey you know what, I want to see that Stealth Rock thing up close. Machop return!

Izzy calls back her Machop.

**Roark:** Alright Onix, you're up!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**Izzy: **go Shroomy!

Izzy sends out her Shroomish Lv.9

Shroomish is attacked by the rocks, Shroomish loses HP.

**Roark:** See what just happened, the rocks came at Shroomish when she came out of the Pokeball.

**Sam:** Game plan everyone, try not to switch Pokemon too much.

**Cody: **We'll keep that in mind.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roark:** Onix use Screech!

Onix used Screech, Shroomish's Defense harshly fell.

**Izzy: **Come on Shroomy! Use Absorb!

**Beth: **Shroomy?

**Izzy: **That's the new nickname I gave Shroomish!

Shroomy used Absorb, Onix loses a whole lot of HP and Shroomish regains some HP, it's super effective.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roark:** Onix, attack with Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Shroomish loses HP.

**Izzy:** Shroomy use Absorb again!

Shroomy used Absorb, Onix loses a whole lot of HP and Shroomish regains some HP, it's super effective.

**Cody:** It's a great thing Izzy has a fighting type Pokemon and a grass type Pokemon. Those are two types of Pokemon that can beat a rock type.

**Beth: **Uh oh.

**Sadie: **What's wrong Beth?

**Beth:** I don't have either of those kind of Pokemon.

**Noah: **Then it might be hard for you Beth, because all of Roark's Pokemon are rock type Pokemon.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTABSORB**

**Roark: **Rock Throw Onix!

Onix used Rock Throw, Shroomish loses HP.

**Izzy:** Absorb Shroomy!

Shroomy used Absorb, Onix loses a whole lot of HP and Shroomish regains some HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Izzy's Shroomish was raised to Level 11**

**Roark: **You're doing very well so far, but there's a bit of a disadvantage you guys have in this challenge that the others don't have.

**Owen:** Disadvantage, are you cheating or something?

**Noah: **What do you mean disadvantage?

**Roark:** Four of the five teams are facing gym leaders with only two Pokemon. You however aren't so lucky, because I have three Pokemon.

**Cody: **Three Pokemon?

**Roark: **That's right, the other gym leaders the other teams are facing have two Pokemon, I have three. You must beat all three of my Pokemon to get the Coal Badge.

**Izzy: **One more Pokemon, now you made things more fun.

**Roark:** And my third and final Pokemon will be Cranidos, do you wish to change Pokemon?

**Izzy: **Why sure, I want to have Machop have fun again. Shroomy return!

Izzy calls back Shroomy.

**Roark:** Now Cranidos, go!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

Cranidos was a small gray dinosaur with a blue back, red eyes, and a giant head with spikes around, and a big blue top.

**Izzy:** Ooo, Izzy wants to play with the dinosaur. Go Machop!

Izzy sends out her Machop Lv.10

Machop is attacked by the rocks, Machop loses HP.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTKARATE CHOP**

**Roark:** Cranidos, use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Machop loses HP.

**Izzy: **Machop use Karate Chop!

Machop used Karate Chop, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Izzy: **I think Machop needs a Potion.

**What will Izzy doITEMPOTION**

Izzy used Potion, Machop regained some HP.

**Roark: **Headbutt again Cranidos!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Machop loses HP.

**Roark: **Fear my Cranidos, it's head is where most of its power is stored.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTKARATE CHOP**

**Roark: **And I will continue to show you, Cranidos use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Machop loses HP.

**Izzy:** I don't think so, Machop used Karate Chop!

Machop used Karate Chop, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Izzy: **Yikes, I might want to give Machop another Potion. That dinosaur is pretty powerful. I love powerful things!

**What will Izzy doITEMPOTION**

Izzy used Potion, Machop regained some HP.

**Roark: **Give it up Izzy, you can't keep up with me. Cranidos use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Machop loses HP.

**What will Izzy doFIGHTKARATE CHOP**

**Roark:** Headbutt again!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Machop loses HP.

**Izzy: **Do another Karate Chop.

Machop used Karate Chop, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Cranidos fainted.

**Izzy's Machop was raised to Level 12**

**Izzy defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

"Well done Izzy, you have defeated me. I must say that your Pokemon are really good," Roark commented.

"No problem, they make things more fun, hahaha," Izzy said laughing.

**Confessional-Owen: **"Awww, that girl really gets my blood going." (Owen farts) "That wasn't my blood, that was my gas."

"Please accept this as a token that you have defeated me," said Roark.

Roark tossed Izzy the Oreburgh City gym badge which happened to be the Coal Badge. Izzy got her first badge.

**Izzy recieves the Coal Badge**

Beth couldn't believe how Izzy made it look easy against Roark, especially since he possed three Pokemon. She understood that it was because she had Pokemon that had the upper hand.

"None of my Pokemon have an advantage against Roark's Pokemon," said Beth.

"Well honestly Beth, not only do I think they can't beat his Pokemon, but his Pokemon can easily beat yours. You have a fire type Pokemon and a bug type Pokemon that can easily get creamed out there," Cody explained.

**Confessional-Beth: **"Cody made a good point, all of my Pokemon don't stand a chance against Roark's Geodude, Onix, or Cranidos. I couldn't believe how strong his Cranidos was."

"You're right Cody, what should I do," Beth asked.

"I suggest you train your Chimchar a little more, I mean it's good that you're going last so you have more time to get ready," Cody suggested.

"Alright, I'm waiting for my next challenger," Roark yelled out.

"Heh heh, here I come," Sam shouted.

"Okay, I'll get going. Thanks Cody," Beth replied.

Beth left the gym to work with her Chimchar while Sam was prepared to go up against Roark. After he got his Pokemon refreshed, the miner was all set to face off with the gamer boy.

"You're going to pay for breaking my PSP," Sam yelled out.

"I don't think so, even if you beat me which you won't," Roark shouted.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Sam VS Roark**

**Roark:** Geodude, lets go!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Sam: **Come on out Starly!

Sam sends out his Starly Lv.11

**What will Sam doFIGHTWING ATTACK**

**Sam: **Starly use Wing Attack!

Starly used Wing Attack, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Geodude use Stealth Rock!

Geodude used Stealth Rock, rocks were placed around Sam and his Pokemon.

**Sam:** Oh, the Stealth Rock trick again. That won't bother me.

**What will Sam doFIGHTWING ATTACK**

**Sam: **Starly use Wing Attack again!

Starly used Wing Attack, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark: **Geodude, Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Starly loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Sam: **Well look who's getting into action. With infinite continues, I will eventually beat you!

**Roark: **Bring it on Sam!

**What will Sam doFIGHTQUICK ATTACK**

**Sam:** Starly use Quick Attack!

Starly used Quick Attack, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Starly loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Starly fainted.

**Sam: **Drats, Starly lost!

**Roark: **Do you have any more Pokemon you could use?

**Sam: **I sure do, come on out Kricketot!

Sam sends out his Kricketot Lv.9

Kricketot is attacked by the rocks, Kricketot loses HP

**Cody: **There's no way his Kricketot is going to beat his Geodude. Kricketot is going to get creamed.

**Sam:** Kricketot, I don't think you're going to win, but I want to give it all you got.

**What will Sam doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Roark:** Lets make this quick, Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Kricketot loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Kricketot fainted.

**Sam:** Sorry I didn't have enough fate in you Kricketot, but I saw this coming. Now I'm going to leave it to Bidoof, go!

Sam sends out his Bidoof Lv.12

Bidoof is attacked by the rocks, Bidoof loses HP.

**Roark:** Really, you're going to send that pathetic Bidoof to fight me.

**Sam: **Why not!

**What will Sam doFIGHTGROWL**

**Sam:** Bidoof use Growl!

Bidoof used Growl, Geodude's Attack fell.

**Roark: **Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTDEFENSE CURL**

**Sam: **Now use Defense Curl!

Bidoof used Defense Curl, Bidoof's Defense rose.

**Roark:** Keep using Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam:** Keep using Tackle from this point on!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Rock Throw again Geodude!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**Noah: **Boy, this battle should be over quickly.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam: **Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam: **Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**Sam: **Looks like you're getting worn out Bidoof. I'm gonna keep battling with you, but I'll give you a Potion.

**What will Sam doITEMPOTION**

Sam used Potion, Bidoof regained some HP.

**Roark:** Keep it up with Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam: **Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam: **Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam: **Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Roark:** Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**Sam: **Better use another Potion

**What will Sam doITEMPOTION**

Sam used Potion, Bidoof regained some HP.

**Roark:** Keep it up with Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Sam: **Tackle!

Bidoof used Tackle, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective. Geodude fainted.

**Sam's Bidoof was raised to Level 13**

**Sam's Bidoof learned Rollout**

**Roark:** Looks like keeping Bidoof in the battle paid off. Bidoof just learned a new attack.

**Sam: **Just in time, now things can get easy from here.

**Roark: **Not so fast, now I'm going to bring out my Onix. Do you want to change Pokemon?

**Sam: **I'll pass on that, Bidoof's got some game right now!

**Roark:** Very well, come on out Onix!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**What will Sam doFIGHTROLLOUT**

**Roark:** Onix, use Screech!

Onix used Screech, Bidoof's Defense harshly fell.

**Sam: **Wow, that's gonna leave a mark. Bidoof use Rollout!

Bidoof used Rollout, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**Sadie: **Um, did Bidoof's Rollout do anything?

**Cody: **Not much, but Rollout does get stronger when its used. It might come in handy for sam.

**What will Sam doFIGHTROLLOUT**

**Roark: **Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP.

**Sam: **Hang in there, continue with Rollout!

Bidoof used Rollout, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective.

**What will Sam doFIGHTROLLOUT**

**Roark: **Rock Throw again!

Onix used Rock Throw, Bidoof loses HP. Bidoof fainted.

**Sam: **No, Bidoof! We came so close.

**Noah:** Um, hello? He's still got Onix and another Pokemon.

**Sam:** It's your turn now! I choose you Shinx!

Sam sends out his Shinx Lv.10

Shinx is attacked by the rocks, Shinx loses HP.

**Cody:** Are you kidding me, Shinx is going to get creamed.

**Owen: **Ooooo, what kind of creamed? Whip creamed, sour creamed?

**Cody: **Pay attention Owen, after all you are next.

**What will Sam doFIGHTLEER**

**Roark: **Onix, Screech!

Onix used Screech, Shinx's Defense harshly fell.

**Sam: **Shinx use Leer!

Shinx used Leer, Onix's Defense harshly fell.

**What will Sam doFIGHTTACKLE**

**Roark: **And now use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Shinx loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Shinx fainted.

**Cody: **Told ya he was going to get creamed.

**Sam: **I just cannot lose, especially for Dakota. Munchlax, come on out!

Sam sends out his Munchlax Lv.12

Munchlax is attacked by the rocks, Munchlax loses HP.

**Roark: **You're going to terrorize me with a Munchlax?

**Sam: **Heh heh, you bet I am, then you'll suffer for what you did to my PSP.

**Roark:** Seriously Sam, you need to know there is a life outside of video games.

**Sam: **Yeah yeah yeah, now lets tango.

**What will Sam doFIGHTLICK**

**Roark:** Onix use Screech!

Onix used Screech, Munchlax's Defense harshly fell.

**Sam:** Now Munchlax, Lick!

Munchlax used Lick, Onix loses HP, Onix is parlyzed and can't move.

**Roark: **Onix no!

**Sadie: **Wow, could someone tell me what happened to Onix.

**Sam: **That was the awesome power of Lick! When this ghost type attack is used, the opposing Pokemon not only loses HP, but can get parlyzed as well which lowers speed, and possibly prevent your Pokemon from having a turn. I know that because I played a lot of these Pokemon games.

**Noah: **Yeah, you sure do.

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam:** Now will you excuse me, I must play the game of chance. Munchlax use Metronome!

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Silver Wind, Onix loses little HP, it's not very effective, Munchlax's Attack, Defense, Speed, Special Attack, and Special Defense rose.

**Sam: **Not what I was hoping for, but okay. After all, Munchlax has gotten stronger.

**Roark:** You won't be enjoying that for much longer. Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix is parlyzed and can't move.

**Sam:** You're going down Onix.

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam:** Let's take another chance, Munchlax use Metronome again! Double or nothing!

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Dragon Rush, Onix loses HP and Munchlax is hit with recoil. Onix fainted.

**Sam's Munchlax was raised to Level 13**

**Owen:** Wow, what did Munchlax just do?

**Cody: **That was Dragon Rush, a powerful dragon type move, but it also takes energy from the Pokemon who uses it as well.

**Roark: **Impressive work Sam, but I still have one Pokemon left. Do you wish to keep Munchlax before I send out Cranidos?

**Sam: **Of course I will, I mean I've come this far so I got to keep the good times going.

**Roark: **It's your call then, go Cranidos!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

**Sam:** Alright Munchlax, a lot is on the line. We're fighting for my PSP, we're fighting for Dakota, and we're fighting because we're awesome!

**Noah: **And don't forget that you guys are fighting, because everyone here has to beat the gym leader.

**Sam: **That too!

**What will Sam doFIGHTLICK**

**Roark:** Cranidos, use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Munchlax loses HP.

**Sam: **It worked on Onix, so why not. Munchlax use Lick!

Munchlax used Lick, Cranidos loses HP, Cranidos is parlyzed is may be unable to move.

**Roark:** Not Cranidos too!

**Sam: **Looks like I got this one.

**What will Sam doFIGHTMETRONOME**

**Sam: **Metronome again Munchlax!

Munchlax used Metronome, Munchlax used Bullet Seed, Cranidos loses lots of HP, Cranidos loses lots of HP, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective, hit 3 times.

**Roark:** Cranidos use Headbutt again!

**Sam: **There's no way Cranidos will be able to attack my Munchlax.

Cranidos used Headbutt, Munchlax loses HP. Munchlax fainted.

**Sam:** Whoa, how on earth did Cranidos beat Munchlax so easily.

**Roark:** Haven't you forgotten, there was still lingering effects from Onix's Screech attack. That's why Cranidos's Headbutts were more powerful.

**Sam:** Well, it's up to you. My beautiful Dakota, it's up to you to beat Cranidos. Go Dakota!

Sam sends out Dakota(Onix) Lv.13

**Sam:** It might be a sign, since I named my Pokemon Dakota. Maybe Dakota will help me win.

**What will Sam doFIGHTROCK TOMB**

**Sam:** Dakota use Rock Tomb!

Dakota used Rock Tomb, Cranidos loses little HP, it's not very effective, Cranidos's Speed fell.

**Roark:** Cranidos use Pursuit!

Cranidos is parlyzed, and is unable to move.

**What will Sam doFIGHTROCK THROW**

**Sam:** Rock Throw Dakota!

Dakota used Rock Throw, Cranidos loses little HP, it's not very effective. Cranidos fainted.

**Sam's Onix was raised to Level 14**

**Sam defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

**Confessional-Sam: **"The sweet taste of victory! If this were a video game, I just got the high score! I sure wish Dakota was watching this, she would be so proud of me."

"Way to go Dakota," Sam said to his Onix.

"Wow, for a couch potato, you do share a great bond between you and your Pokemon. Please accept the Coal Badge as proof that you have defeated me," said Roark tossing Sam the Coal Badge.

**Sam recieved the Coal Badge**

"One badge down, only seven to go, and then I can beat the game," Sam said.

"Hey Owen, looks like you're up," Izzy said to Owen.

"Woohoo! Yeah, Pokemon battle baby," Owen shouted before he farted, "Oops, that must of been from excitement."

"Just go please," Noah told Owen.

Owen was making his way to Roark, and Sam was rejoining the others. Roark quickly got his Pokemon back at full health, and the joyful jolly boy was ready to have his first gym battle.

"Prepare to lose Owen," Roark yelled out.

"My sweet Izzy has won, so I have to win too to make her even happier," Owen said.

"That is very sweet of you Owen. Now devour his Pokemon," Izzy screamed.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Owen VS Roark**

**Roark:** Go Geodude!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Owen:** This is going to be too easy, go Noah Jr.!

Owen sends out Noah Jr.(Turtwig) Lv.13

**What will Owen doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Owen:** Okay, since I have a grass type Pokemon who knows grass type moves, I think I need to make them use grass type moves to help me win. Noah Jr. use Razor Leaf!

Noah Jr. used Razor Leaf, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Roark:** Great job Owen taking Geodude out in one hit, now I'm going to use Onix. Do you want to change Pokemon, or will you stick with Turtwig?

**Owen:** Sorry Roark, but I'm on a hot streak right now. I'm going to stay with Noah Jr., because he's so cute like my friend Noah.

**Noah:** Yeah, don't tell me.

**Roark: **Very well then, I choose you Onix!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**What will Owen doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Owen:** Noah Jr. use Razor Leaf again!

Noah Jr. used Razor Leaf, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Owen:** Wooohooo!

**Izzy:** Hahahaha, Owen sure is kicking butt!

**Roark: **Not so fast, Onix is still standing! Onix use Stealth Rock!

Onix used Stealth Rock, rocks were placed around Owen and his Pokemon.

**What will Owen doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Owen:** Another Razor Leaf Noah Jr.!

Noah Jr. used Razor Leaf, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 15**

**Izzy: **Good job Owen, you're showing him who's boss!

**Owen: **Yeah baby! One more Pokemon and I win!

**Roark:** I guess you're going to say no to switching Pokemon, because I'm sending out Cranidos and he's a rock type Pokemon.

**Owen:** Roarky, Noah Jr. here is tearing your Pokemon apart, and as I may have noticed from Cody's point of view, it's because my Turtwig knows grass type moves that can beat your rock Pokemon. So no way I'm changing Pokemon.

**Roark: **Honestly, I'm feeling very concerned, but on your side, you made a smart choice. Well this is it, go Cranidos!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

**What will Owen doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Owen: **Noah Jr. use Razor Leaf!

Noah Jr. used Razor Leaf, Cranidos loses lots of HP, critical hit, it's super effective. Cranidos fainted.

**Owen's Turtwig was raised to Level 16**

**Owen defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

"Yeah baby! VICTORY FART," Owen shouted as he farted yet again.

"I understand Owen's Turtwig is a grass type, and Cranidos was a rock type, but how on earth did Noah Jr. beat Cranidos in one hit," Sam asked, "probably would've taken about at least two Razor Leafs."

"Allow me to explain, Tur..I mean Noah Jr.'s Razor Leaf has the tendency of having a pretty good chance to land a critical hit. That's why Cranidos was knocked out cold in just one hit," Cody explained.

"Either way, Owen sure showed him," Noah said.

"I never stood a chance against you or your Turtwig," Roark said.

"Noah Jr," Owen stated.

"Fine, I never stood a chance against you or Noah Jr. You won fair and square, please take the Coal Badge as proof of your victory," said Roark handing Owen the Coal Badge.

**Owen recieved the Coal Badge**

Izzy, Sam, and Owen have all beaten Roark, and only four more members of Team Sinnoh must beat Roark to complete the challenge. The next team member to face Roark was Noah.

"Okay miner boy, it's time to show you what me and my Pokemon can do," Noah said to Roark.

"Noah, it's time for me to have my Pokemon crush you. Here I come," Roark yelled out.

Noah was on the battlefield, and Roark's Pokemon were at full health. It was now time for Noah and Roark to have their gym battle.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Noah VS Roark**

**Roark:** Lets go Geodude!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Noah:** Time to battle Monferno!

Noah sends out his Monferno Lv.14

**Roark:** Are you sure you want to use a fire type Pokemon?

**Noah:** Trust me Roark, I know what I'm doing.

**What will Noah doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Noah:** Monferno use Mach Punch!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark:** That won't stop me, Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Monferno loses HP.

**Roark:** Huh, that didn't seem to work as I expected.

**Noah: **Oh no, my Monferno is badly hurt because it's a fire type Pokemon, but wait, it's also a fighting type Pokemon so that it feel a lot better.

**Roark:** I didn't realize that Monferno was also a fighting type Pokemon. You really got me there Noah.

**Noah: **Yeah, now can we hurry up so I can beat you. I'm getting bored already.

**What will Noah doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Noah:** Hey Monferno, could you show Geodude your Mach Punch again.

Geodude used Mach Punch, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Roark:** Impressive Noah, I completely underestimated your Monferno.

**Noah:** I may look like a bookworm, but if you look inside of me, I take things seriously so watch out.

**Roark:** Well done Noah. Now will you change Pokemon before I send out Onix.

**Noah: **I'll pass thank you.

**Roark:** As you wish, come on out Onix!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**What will Noah doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Noah: **Continue with Mach Punch!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark: **Onix use Screech!

Onix used Screech, Monferno's Defense harshly fell.

**What will Noah doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Noah:** Just keep going with Mach Punch.

Monferno used Mach Punch, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Noah's Monferno was raised to Level 15**

**Roark:** That is some pretty good work Noah. Now I'm going to bring out my final Pokemon, Cranidos! Do you want to stick with Monferno, or change Pokemon?

**Noah: **Of course I do, I will choose Monferno to take place of Monferno. Monferno can help me win.

**Roark: **I take it that your sarcastic behavior says you won't change Pokemon. Very well then, go Cranidos!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

**What will Noah doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Noah:** Keep going with Mach Punch Monferno!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark:** Cranidos, use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Monferno loses HP.

**What will Noah doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Noah: **Mach Punch again!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Monferno fainted.

**Noah's Monferno was raised to Level 16**

**Noah's Monferno wants to learn Fury Swipes, but it can only know four moves.**

**Noah: **Fury Swipes, that just like using Scratch a lot. Just don't use Scratch anymore Monferno.

**Monferno forgot Scratch, and Monferno learned Fury Swipes**

**Noah defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

"If anyone could of done it, Noah can," Owen said.

"Yeah, that was pretty hard," Noah said sarcastically.

**Confessional-Noah: **"Not."

"Congratulations Noah, you have beaten me and my rock type Pokemon. Please take the Coal Badge as proof that you have beaten me," said Roark giving Noah the Coal Badge.

**Noah recieved the Coal Badge**

Just right after Noah gets his badge, Beth comes back into the gym. Everyone was really surprised to see Beth.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything," Beth asked.

"Nothing much, just the fact that I got a badge, Owen got a badge, and Noah got a badge," Sam said, "Where were you?"

"Cody suggested that I go and train Chimchar, didn't you hear that conversation," Beth said.

"Did you train your Chimchar," Cody asked.

"I sure did," Beth answered, "and I wondered why you wanted me to train just Chimchar."

_**Flashback**_

"But when I was outside the city, I knew what you were talking about," Beth stated.

Beth came across a wild Starly.

**Wild Pokemon Battle-Beth VS Wild Starly Lv.5**

**Beth: **Go Chimchar!

Beth sends out her Chimchar Lv.13

**What will Beth doFIGHTEMBER**

**Beth: **Chimchar use Ember!

Chimchar used Ember, Starly loses HP. Starly fainted.

**Beth's Chimchar was raised to Level 14**

**WHAT! Beth's Chimchar is evolving!**

"It turned out my Chimchar was close to evolving, and then she turned into a Monferno," Beth said.

Beth's Chimchar was changing form, and then it completed its evolution to become Monferno.

**Beth's Chimchar evolved into Monferno.**

**Beth's Monferno wants to learn Mach Punch, but it can only know four moves.**

**Beth:** I think its wrong to taunt others, so I think Monferno shouldn't be taunting anyone ever again.

**Beth's Monferno forgot Taunt, and Beth's Monferno learned Mach Punch.**

_**End Flashback**_

"Beth, you probably didn't know that Monferno is a fighting type Pokemon as well. It learned Mach Punch which is a fighting move that can beat a rock type Pokemon," Cody explained.

"I thought it was evolution, but now I see what you're talking about. I think I can beat Roark now," Beth said.

"Just wait your turn Beth, because right now Sadie is going up," Cody said.

"Oh, I got to watch this," Beth said.

Sadie was on the battlefield, and Roark got his Pokemon healed. It was Sadie's turn to face the leader Roark.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Sadie VS Roark**

**Roark:** Sadie, I really want to see how good your Pokemon are. Go Geodude!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Sadie:** It's all up to you, go Turtwig!

Sadie sends out her Turtwig Lv.11

**What will Sadie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Sadie:** Turtwig, use Absorb! For Katie!

Turtwig used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark: **A type advantage just like the others, not bad. Geodude use Stealth Rock!

Geodude used Stealth Rock, rocks were placed around Sadie and her Pokemon.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Sadie:** Turtwig, use Absorb again!

Turtwig used Absorb, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Sadie's Turtwig was raised to Level 12**

**Roark:** You really know what you're doing Saide.

**Sadie: **I'm doing this for Katie.

**Roark:** We'll done. Do you wish to continue battling with Turtwig before I send out my Onix?

**Sadie:** No, I want to stick with my Turtwig.

**Roark:** Wise choice, but you still won't be able to beat me! Onix, go!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**Sadie: **Katie, I won't let you down!

**What will Sadie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Sadie:** Turtwig, use Absorb!

Turtwig used Absorb, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark:** You won't enjoy this for long. Onix use Screech!

Onix used Screech, Turtwig's Defense harshly fell.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTABSORB**

**Sadie:** Absorb again!

Turtwig used Absorb, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Sadie's Turtwig was raised to Level 13**

**Sadie's Turtwig learned Razor Leaf**

**Roark:** Impressive Sadie. Now do you want to stick with Turtwig before I send out Onix, or do you want to change Pokemon.

**Sadie: **I think I'm going to stay with Turtwig.

**Roark: **Okay then, come on out Cranidos!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

**Beth:** Come on Sadie, you can do it!

**Sadie: **Thanks for cheering me on Beth.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Sadie:** Let's go Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!

Turtwig used Razor Leaf, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark:** Cranidos use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Turtwig loses HP.

**What will Sadie doFIGHTRAZOR LEAF**

**Sadie:** Razor Leaf again Turtwig!

Turtwig used Razor Leaf, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Cranidos fainted.

**Sadie's Cranidos was raised to Level 14**

**Sadie defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

"Congratulations Sadie, even you have defeated me. Please accept the Coal Badge as your prize for winning," said Roark handing Sadie the Coal Badge.

**Sadie recieved the Coal Badge**

"Look everyone, I got the Coal Badge, I got the Coal Badge," Sadie cheered.

**Confessional-Sadie:** "I GOT THE COAL BADGE!"

**Everyone: **"Alright, we get it!"

Only two more people needed to beat Roark for Team Sinnoh to complete the challenge. Cody and Beth were the last two who were going up to face Roark, and Cody was next.

"Alright Cody, let me get my Pokemon freshened up and then we get to battle," said Roark.

**Confessional-Cody: **"Everybody has been beating this guy up, probably because they got a Pokemon that can beat rock type. Sam so far is the only one who really was getting a workout, but he won. I'll also make this look easy as I bring out my Piplup. Gwen, I really hope you're watching this."

Roark finally got his Pokemon healed, and Cody was all set to go one on one with the Oreburgh City gym leader Roark. Cody knew that he was going to use Piplup because it was a water type.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Cody VS Roark**

**Roark: **Come on out Geodude!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Cody:** Piplup, show Roark who's boss!

Cody sends out his Piplup Lv.13

**Cody: **Well Roark, it seems we don't have any relief for you. As my Piplup will tear your Pokemon apart.

**Roark:** Bring it on!

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody: **Piplup use Bubble!

Piplup used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark: **I refuse to lose to you Cody, Geodude use Stealth Rock!

Geodude used Stealth Rock, rocks were placed around Cody and his Pokemon.

**Cody:** I don't need to worry about Stealth Rock when I'm going to have Piplup win this battle for me.

**Roark:** We'll see about that!

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Piplup use Bubble again!

Piplup used Bubble, Geodude loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Roark: **What just happened?

**Cody: **Isn't it clear, I just beat your Geodude with my Piplup. Piplup is a water type, and rock type Pokemon never can stand a chance against water type Pokemon.

**Roark:** You really are getting to me. Do you wish to battle with Piplup, or will you switch Pokemon before I bring out Onix?

**Cody: **Nope, I'm sticking with Piplup.

**Roark:** Very well then, come on out Onix!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Piplup, show Onix your Bubble attack!

Piplup used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark: **You think you can beat me, I don't think so. Onix use Screech!

Onix used Screech, Piplup's Defense harshly fell.

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody: **Now give Onix another taste of your Bubble.

Piplup used Bubble, Onix loses a whole lot of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 14**

**Roark: **Well this is it Cody, my last Pokemon Cranidos is coming out to play. Are you going to change Pokemon?

**Cody: **Roark, the answer to that question is no.

**Roark: **Very well then, come on out Cranidos!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody: **Looks like I got this one in the bag. Piplup use Bubble again!

Piplup used Bubble, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark:** This can't be happening! Cranidos use Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Piplup loses HP.

**What will Cody doFIGHTBUBBLE**

**Cody:** Piplup, finish off Cranidos with your Bubble!

Piplup used Bubble, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Cranidos fainted.

**Cody's Piplup was raised to Level 16**

**Cody's Piplup wants to learn Peck, but it can only know four moves.**

**Cody:** I don't need Piplup to use Pound anymore. Piplup, forget everything about Pound.

**Cody's Piplup forgot Pound, and Cody's Piplup learned Peck**

**Cody defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

**WHAT! Cody's Piplup is evolving!**

"I don't believe what's happening," Cody said seeing Piplup glow.

"Is Piplup starting to evolve," Beth asked.

"You bet Piplup is evolving," Cody answered.

Piplup started to change form, and it turned into a bigger penguin with a dark blue upper body, a light blue lower body, yellow fins on top of its head, blue eyes, fins, and yellow penguin feet.

**Cody's Piplup evolved into Prinplup**

**Cody's Prinplup wants to learn Metal Claw, but it can only know four moves.**

**Cody:** And I would love for my new Pokemon to not know Growl anymore.

**Cody's Prinplup forgot Growl, and Cody's Prinplup learned Metal Claw**

"Congratulations Cody, you not only have handed me a defeat as well, but your Piplup has evolved into Prinplup," Roark said.

"I know, this is a very happy moment for me and my Pokemon," Cody said.

"Indeed it is, and this has just earned you the Coal Badge. Take it Cody, you deserve it," Roark said giving Cody the Coal Badge.

**Cody recieves the Coal Badge**

**Confessional-Cody:** "Good things have been happening to me lately, first Sierra gets kicked out of the game, then I beat Roark, and now my Piplup is evolving. Maybe next Gwen will want to have a make out session with me."

Cody just continued to glance at his Prinplup despite being given the Coal Badge. He pulled out his Pokedex to look up Prinplup.

**Pokedex-394: Prinplup the Penguin Pokemon-Because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group.**

"And that's two starter Pokemon that have evolved," Noah said.

"Three genius, remember Beth's Chimchar evolved too," Cody stated.

"That reminds me, it's my turn," Beth said.

Beth walked up to the battlefield, and Roark got his Pokemon healed in a jiffy. Beth was the last one who needed to beat Roark, and Team Sinnoh would be finished with their challenge.

"Beth, I will not hold back against you one bit," said Roark.

"I'm ready for you Roark, now here comes Beth," Beth said.

**Pokemon Gym Battle-Beth VS Roark**

**Roark: **Come on out Geodude!

Roark sends out his Geodude Lv.12

**Beth: **I choose you Kricketune!

Beth sends out her Kricketune Lv.10

**Cody: **Beth, what are you doing! You're going to start with Kricketune!

**Beth: **What's wrong with that?

**Noah:** Kricketune is a bug type Pokemon, and Roark has rock type Pokemon. Are you sure you want Kricketune to go first.

**Beth: **Why not, it'll be a warm up for me.

**Roark: **Beth, your friends may have beaten me, but I won't let you join them in the celebration. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you lose.

**Beth: **I'm ready!

**Sadie: **Come on Beth, you can do it!

**What will Beth doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Roark: **Geodude use Stealth Rock!

Geodude used Stealth Rock, rocks were placed around Beth and her Pokemon.

**Beth: **Come on Kricketune, use Struggle Bug!

Kricketune used Struggle Bug, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective, Geodude's Special Attack fell.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Roark: **Now Geodude use Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Kricketune loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Beth: **Hang in there Kricketune, use Struggle Bug again!

Kricketune used Struggle Bug, Geodude loses little HP, it's not very effective, Geodude's Special Attack fell.

**What will Beth doFIGHTSTRUGGLE BUG**

**Roark: **Geodude, end this with a Rock Throw!

Geodude used Rock Throw, Kricketune loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Kricketune fainted.

**Beth: **No! Kricketune!

**Cody:** Face it Beth, your Kricketune never stood a chance.

**Roark: **So Beth, what will your next Pokemon be.

**Beth: **Roark, the Pokemon I had were not going to beat yours, but I got a Pokemon who can beat your rock Pokemon.

Beth sends out her Monferno Lv.14

Monferno is attacked by the rocks, Monferno loses HP.

**Sam: **Alright! Beth's going to use Monferno.

**Beth:** You see Roark, I learned that Noah's Monferno was a fighting type Pokemon, and it learned a fighting type move that can beat a rock type. So why not I do the same thing to help myself win.

**Noah:** Impressive, I made a genius.

**What will Beth doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Beth: **Monferno use Mach Punch!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Geodude loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Geodude fainted.

**Cody: **And the best part of Mach Punch is that you always get to go first.

**Beth: **Amazing.

**Roark: **Okay Beth, you win round one, now prepare for round two. Onix, come on out!

Roark sends out his Onix Lv.12

**What will Beth doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Beth:** Come on Monferno, use Mach Punch!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark: **I won't take any chances. Onix use Rock Throw!

Onix used Rock Throw, Monferno loses HP.

**Beth:** I refuse to lose, I don't want to lose.

**What will Beth doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Beth:** Monferno use Mach Punch again!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Onix loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Onix fainted.

**Beth's Monferno was raised to Level 15**

**Roark:** I guess were each down to just one Pokemon. Cranidos, lets go!

Roark sends out his Cranidos Lv.14

**What will Beth doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Beth:** Monferno, use Mach Punch!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective.

**Roark:** Cranidos, show Monferno your Headbutt!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Monferno loses HP.

**Beth: **I'm not going to take any chances. I need to use this Potion.

**What will Beth doITEMPOTION**

Beth used Potion, Monferno regained some HP.

**Roark: **Headbutt again!

Cranidos used Headbutt, Monferno loses HP.

**What will Beth doFIGHTMACH PUNCH**

**Beth:** Mach Punch again!

Monferno used Mach Punch, Cranidos loses lots of HP, it's super effective. Cranidos fainted.

**Beth's Monferno was raised to Level 16**

**Beth's Monferno wants to learn Fury Swipes, but it can only know four moves.**

**Beth:** Let's see, since Fury Swipes is just using Scratch a lot, I say Monferno should forget how to use Scratch.

**Beth's Monferno forgot Scratch, and Beth's Monferno learned Fury Swipes.**

**Beth defeated Roark and was rewarded 3800PD**

"Congratulations Beth, because of your victory you have completed the challenge for Team Sinnoh. Please take this Coal Badge as proof that you have beaten me," Roark said handing Beth the Coal Badge.

**Beth recieved the Coal Badge**

"Thank you very much. I wasn't very confident that I was going to win even when my Chimchar evolved, but I did it," Beth said.

"Indeed, now run along everyone and relax for the rest of the day. Professor Rowan will let you know who won very soon," Roark said.

Everybody left the Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym as they all gained the Coal Badge. They were all relieved that it was over, and that they won.

"I must say that we all did a very good job," Cody said.

"It pretty much felt like a cakewalk," Sam said.

"The only thing that we must wait for is that if we have won," Beth said.

"I'm sure we'll stay out of the bottom two this time," Cody said.

**Confessional-Cody:** "I say today we all came together as a team. We all got our Pokemon to become even better, and heck we even got a couple of Pokemon to evolve."

**Confessional-Beth:** "I need to keep up with the others. Learning that I didn't have Pokemon that couldn't beat Roark's rock type Pokemon could've cost us. I got to thank Cody for sending me out there to work with Chimchar."

**Confessional-Noah: **"Easiest challenge ever."

**Confessional-Izzy:** "Boy, I sure had a blast today. Now that I'm on a team with Owen, I'll have even more fun."

**Confessional-Sadie:** "Katie, my victory today was for you. I hoped you were somehow watching this, but I doubt that's true."

**Confessional-Owen:** (Owen farts) "Sorry, must've been breakfast."

**Confessional-Sam: **"Please, if anyone has a handheld gaming console, please send it to me please. I'm running out, and I don't want Professor Rowan to know about my other ones."

**Has Team Sinnoh finally broken out of the bottom two after their great battles against Roark? Who's going to be a bigger threat for the team? (Owen farts) Does anyone know where an air freshener is? Find out soon on Total Drama Pokemon Redemption if Team Sinnoh won.**

**Next chapter will feature the members of Team Unova and their challenge. Now here is a list of the Pokemon each member of Team Sinnoh has.**

**Team Sinnoh**

**Izzy-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 4970PD**

**Beldum-Lv.10(NONE)-Clear Body**

Take Down - - -

**Poochyena-Lv.9(M)(NONE)-Run Away**

Tackle Howl Sand-Attack -

**Shroomish(Shroomy)-Lv.11(F)(NONE)-Effect Spore**

Absorb Tackle Stun Spore -

**Machop-Lv.12(M)(NONE)-Guts**

Leer Low Kick Focus Energy Karate Chop

**Sam-Pokedex:9/649 Badges:1 3800PD**

**Munchlax-Lv.13(M)(NONE)-Thick Fat**

Metronome Odor Sleuth Lick Amnesia

**Starly-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Shinx-Lv.10(F)(NONE)-Intimidate**

Tackle Leer Charge -

**Bidoof-Lv.13(M)(NONE)-Unaware**

Tackle Growl Defense Curl Rollout

**Kricketot-Lv.9(F)(NONE)-Shed Skin**

Growl Bide Struggle Bug -

**Onix(Dakota)-Lv.14(F)(NONE)-Sturdy**

Harden Rock Tomb Rage Rock Throw

**PC Pokemon: NONE**

**Owen-Pokedex:5/649 Badges:1 3835PD**

**Turtwig(Noah Jr.)-Lv.16(M)(NONE)-Overgrow**

Tackle Withdraw Absorb Razor Leaf

**Bidoof-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Simple**

Tackle Growl Defense Curl -

**Geodude-Lv.10(F)(NONE)-Sturdy**

Tackle Defense Curl Mud Sport Rock Polish

**Noah-Pokedex:7/649 Badges:1 6015PD**

**Monferno-Lv.16(M)(NONE)-Blaze**

Mach Punch Fury Swipes Ember Taunt

**Starly-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Abra-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Synchronize**

Teleport - - -

**Sadie-Pokedex:4/649 Badges:1 4150PD**

**Turtwig-Lv.14(F)(NONE)-Overgrow**

Tackle Withdraw Absorb Razor Leaf

**Starly-Lv.11(F)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Cody-Pokedex:7/649 Badges:1 4065PD**

**Prinplup-Lv.16(M)(NONE)-Torrent**

Peck Metal Claw Bubble Water Sport

**Starly-Lv.12(F)(NONE)-Keen Eye**

Tackle Growl Quick Attack Wing Attack

**Zubat-Lv.11(M)(NONE)-Inner Focus**

Leech Life Supersonic Astonish -

**Beth-Pokedex:6/649 Badges:1 4000PD**

**Monferno-Lv.16(F)(NONE)-Blaze**

Leer Fury Swipes Ember Mach Punch

**Kricketune-Lv.10(M)(NONE)-Swarm**

Growl Bide Struggle Bug Fury Cutter


End file.
